


The One That Got Away

by tufano79



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Daddyward, Doctorward, Drama, F/M, High School Reunion, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 84
Words: 196,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6581167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tufano79/pseuds/tufano79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella Swan was dreading going back to her ten year high school reunion, over Valentine’s Day Weekend, for Hillsborough High School. Her time in high school in Tampa, Florida was not high on her list of pleasant experiences. She was quiet, unassuming and secretly in love with Edward Cullen. It was that unrequited love that forced her to move away to Seattle, as far from Tampa as possible. He never knew she existed. Or so she thought.<br/>Edward was looking forward to his high school reunion because he was anxious to see the one that got away. Bella Swan was the quiet girl who never really interacted with anyone, but Edward saw that she was something special. But as ruler of the school, he had certain expectations to maintain. It was one of his biggest regrets. His life would have been easier if he had followed his heart. Now, he was a divorced father of two. His ex-wife, Tanya, who was his high school girlfriend, left him for a younger man and abandoned her children.<br/>Will Bella be happy to see Edward or will she stay hidden among her classmates? Will Edward finally break the mold that was expected of him and open up his heart to the beautiful and shy Bella Swan? Will he be able to win back the one that got away?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://s920.photobucket.com/user/jthlavacs/media/12837642_10209301165872805_1213781825_o%201_zps6usdsnno.jpg.html)   
> 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://s920.photobucket.com/user/jthlavacs/media/10347153_1161653623867186_3438023369584762521_n_zps5uzxkpiv.jpg.html)  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://s920.photobucket.com/user/jthlavacs/media/12439483_1161634410535774_4531951135927718198_n_zpsszifj0kn.jpg.html)  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://s920.photobucket.com/user/jthlavacs/media/12933052_1164316693600879_3839236431093263669_n_zpsbh9awjxk.jpg.html)  
> 

**For those of you who read the _Get Your Southern On_ contest entries, this is my contribution. I am tickled at the results … first place in public vote, third place for the judge’s choice and validator’s choice. I’ve decided to break this up into smaller, drabblish chapters and it will be continued. The contest contribution is the first nine or so chapters, roughly. I don’t know how long it will be, but I do have it planned. Thank you to Bridget for betaing this for me and for Clo, who created the banner. **

**Here’s a longer summary since FF won’t let me put a full summary. Meh. Thanks to TWCS, AO3 and FicPad for giving me that freedom!**

_Bella Swan was dreading going back to her ten year high school reunion, over Valentine’s Day Weekend, for Hillsborough High School. Her time in high school in Tampa, Florida was not high on her list of pleasant experiences. She was quiet, unassuming and secretly in love with Edward Cullen. It was that unrequited love that forced her to move away to Seattle, as far from Tampa as possible. He never knew she existed. Or so she thought._

_Edward was looking forward to his high school reunion because he was anxious to see the one that got away. Bella Swan was the quiet girl who never really interacted with anyone, but Edward saw that she was something special. But as ruler of the school, he had certain expectations to maintain. It was one of his biggest regrets. His life would have been easier if he had followed his heart. Now, he was a divorced father of two. His ex-wife, Tanya, who was his high school girlfriend, left him for a younger man and abandoned her children._

_Will Bella be happy to see Edward or will she stay hidden amongst her classmates? Will Edward finally break the mold that was expected of him and open up his heart to the beautiful and shy Bella Swan? Will he be able to win back the one that got away?_

** The One That Got Away **

**Seattle, Washington ~ February 1 st, 2016**

“I don’t know why I have to go, Mary Alice,” Bella grumbled, searching through her closet. “I really don’t want. High school sucked when I was in high school. Why would it be any better now?”

“Oooh, you’re getting frustrated, Swan. Your accent is coming out,” Alice teased, rooting around in Bella’s lingerie drawer. Her nose was wrinkled. Her best friend had a record number of granny panties. No twenty-eight year old woman should have this many pairs of granny panties. “Bella, when was the last time you went to Victoria’s Secret? Your underwear drawer leaves much to be desired.”

“You’re pilfering through my underwear?” Bella screeched. She ran to her bedroom, her eyes wide. “What the hell, Alice?”

“And you wonder why you’re single,” Alice teased, holding up a pair of black panties.

“Oh, for the love …” Bella snapped, tugging the black fabric from her hands. “Why am I friends with you?”

“Because I’m awesome and I don’t molly coddle you,” she snickered. “You’re going to your ten-year high school reunion. I think it’s time for you let loose, Bella. You need to show those kids that you’re not the same, bookish, quiet girl you were back then.”

“I am the same, bookish, quiet girl from high school,” Bella retorted. “I work in a library.”

“And write smutty novels in your downtime,” Alice smirked. She was Bella’s best friend and her agent. “Marie Cigno is the hottest writer since the chick who wrote the _Fifty_ series. You have women panting and begging for more. Men are reading your novel for tips and ideas to spice up their bedroom Olympics. There’s an inner-perv underneath that conservative, prudish exterior.”

“Alice, only you and my publisher know who I am,” Bella frowned, toying with the too-large granny panties. “And it’s all from my imagination. The _one_ sexual experience I had was not all that memorable.”

“That’s because Jacob Black had a pencil dick and he didn’t know how to please a woman,” Alice snorted. “Look, I know that you want to go.”

“I do, but I don’t,” she sighed. “Can’t you come with me and be my lesbian lover? I don’t want to go alone. I don’t want my former classmates to see that I’m still the same person from before.”

“You’re not. Don’t you see that?!” Alice said, walking to her and taking her hands. “And I can’t go with you as your lesbian lover. Jasper may like that too much.”

“This is true,” Bella nodded, her brown eyes glazing over. Jasper was Alice’s husband and a perv, just like her. He constantly teased Bella about having a threesome with Alice and him. He was all bark, but no bite. He worked in the library as well, in the history department. In fact, it was one of Jasper’s diatribes that Bella thinking about writing smut. She took one of his scenarios and created a steamy threesome for her first novel. Jasper didn’t know her secret, but he did provide a lot of fodder for her stories. She thanked him in her notes, but never by name.

“Bells, listen to me,” Alice whispered, taking Bella’s hands. “You go back to Tampa and give them what for. Have fun, reunite with your friends, have some raunchy sex.”

“In my granny panties,” Bella snorted.

“Not if I have anything to say about it,” Alice said. “Come on. I know you got a royalty check this week. Let’s go spend it on some naughty underwear and sexy clothes for this reunion.”

Jutting out her chin, Bella walked over to her purse and picked up her keys. “I think that need more than Victoria’s Secret. I’m going to follow suit from my romantic heroines. Let’s go to Agent Provocateur and La Perla. No more granny panties for me.”

“About fucking time!” Alice whooped, hugging her friend. “My girl is about to get sexified and made over. Now we’re talking.”

**A/N: I promise, chapters will get longer. You can find me on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation and on twitter: tufano79. I also have a blog. The link for that is in my profile, or you can access it from the Facebook account. Leave me some!**

 


	2. Chapter 2

**For those of you who read the _Get Your Southern On_ contest entries, this is my contribution. I am tickled at the results … first place in public vote and third place for the judge’s choice. I’ve decided to break this up into smaller, drabblish chapters and it will be continued. The contest contribution is the first six or so chapters, roughly. I don’t know how long it will be, but I do have it planned. Thank you to Bridget for betaing this for me and for Clo, who created the banner. **

**Thank you for those of you who have read this! I hope you continue to do so! Without further ado …**

**_Tampa, Florida ~ February 2 nd, 2016_ **

“I’m off, Ellie,” Edward said as he signed off on his last chart. He was in his final year of residency at St. Joseph’s Children Hospital in Tampa. He was anxious to get home to his family, his reason for smiling. He packed up his belongings and drove back to the large home in Parkland Estates that he still shared with his parents. It wasn’t how he pictured his life at twenty-eight, but he was grateful for their love and support. He needed it.

The past ten years had been difficult for Edward. He’d gone to college on a full-ride at Dartmouth for pre-med. His long-time girlfriend, Tanya, followed him to Dartmouth and they got married the summer between their junior and senior year when Tanya told him that she was pregnant. Just before his graduation in December, Tanya gave birth to twins - a boy and girl named Liam and Lucy.

Shortly after graduation, Edward, Tanya, and their babies moved to Maryland so he could attend Johns Hopkins for his medical training. It was a point of contention for Edward and Tanya. She didn’t want her husband to be absent while she raised his children. Edward did all that he could, but when he was hospitalized for a severe case of mono because he was barely getting any sleep and working his fingers to the bone, his parents intervened. Tanya was acting like a princess while Edward was pulling insane shifts. Carlisle and Esme moved up to Maryland to help Edward.

Their disdain for Tanya was barely hidden. However, Tanya saw this opportunity to finally get back into real life. Her first affair started when the twins turned two. Edward was too involved with his schooling and with raising his children to see that his wife was screwing around. When Edward found out that he had been matched to St. Joe’s and was moving back to his home town of Tampa, Tanya dropped the bombshell that she wanted a divorce and to have her parental rights terminated.

Edward wasn’t surprised. He granted her the divorce, but wouldn’t give her the insane amount of alimony she wanted. He was from a well-off family, and Tanya wanted some of the Cullen fortune. His parents insisted that Tanya sign a pre-nuptial agreement. Edward was grateful for that. Her extramarital affairs had nullified her requests for alimony. Tanya gave up once her legal fees were mounting and she had no way to pay them. Her parental rights were terminated and Edward was free of his baggage.

He never loved Tanya, but was only with her all throughout high school because it was expected from his clique. He was the captain of the football team, Homecoming King, Prom King, and ruled the school with Tanya. He secretly longed for another, but he never acted on it.

Edward arrived home, parking behind his father’s Mercedes. He walked out and slung his messenger bag over his body. Breezing into the kitchen, the tell-tale squeals of his two favorite little people came tearing around the corner. “DADDY!!”

He smiled crookedly, holding his arms wide open. “My little loves,” he said, picking them both up. He snuggled his six, almost seven-year-old twins. “Were you good for Nana today? And what about school? Did you learn anything new?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Liam said, patting his cheeks. “We had a speaker today. We learned all about lizards. I got to pet one! Can I get one? Please?”

“They were gross, Daddy,” Lucy whimpered, squirming in Edward’s arms. “No lizards, but can we get a puppy?”

“No animals. Papa is allergic,” Edward snickered, kissing both of their heads and placing them on their feet. It was a lie. Edward could barely take care of himself and his children. Adding an animal into the mix was just not in the cards until he got his own place or until his scheduled normalized. Once he finished his residency, he was married to the hospital.

“Edward!” called his mother from the kitchen. “You’ve got some mail, sweetheart, from Hillsborough High School.”

“Really?” he asked, taking the proffered letter. “I can’t believe that it’s been ten years since I graduated high school.”

“Is it the reunion?” Esme asked. “I thought you already RSVP’d.”

“I did,” Edward replied, opening the letter. He chuckled. “It’s the itinerary for the reunion.”

“Do you think that _Tanya_ will go?” Esme spat, her hazel eyes darkening with hatred for her former daughter-in-law.

“I don’t know and I don’t care,” he shrugged. “If she shows up and tries to pull some insane bullshit, I’ve got Chief Swan’s phone number on speed dial.”

“Do you know if Bella will be there?” Esme asked, her face softening. She knew of her son’s infatuation with the quiet police chief’s daughter.

“I hope so,” Edward murmured. He blinked and smiled crookedly at his mom. “If only I was able to …”

“Be patient, sweetheart,” Esme said, ruffling her son’s hair. “Now, why don’t you relax with your little cherubs while I make dinner? Take them to the park.”

Edward nodded, kissing his mother’s cheek before he went to the small pool house that had been converted to a home for Edward and his children. He still lived with his parents, but he had a small sense of privacy and freedom. He changed into a pair of shorts and then found his children playing on the playset in the backyard. They ran to him and he became super dad, slayer of dragons and teller of stories and being the most loving parent he could be for his children.

As he played, his mind drifted of what could have been if he had acted on his impulses and pursued Isabella Swan. How would his life be different? Would his children be hers, too? Shaking his head, he chased Liam and Lucy, reveling in their innocence and unconditional love.

But he still dreamed about Isabella Swan.

The one that got away.

**A/N: Pictures of Edward’s neighborhood, his kids and the hospital are on my blog. Link is in my profile. You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation and twitter: tufano79. Leave me some!**

 


	3. Chapter 3

**For those of you who read the _Get Your Southern On_ contest entries, this is my contribution. I am tickled at the results … first place in public vote and third place for the judge’s choice. I’ve decided to break this up into smaller, drabblish chapters and it will be continued. The contest contribution is the first six or so chapters, roughly. I don’t know how long it will be, but I do have it planned. Thank you to Bridget for betaing this for me and for Clo, who created the banner. **

**Thank you for those of you who have read this! I hope you continue to do so! Without further ado …**

**_Seattle, Washington ~ February 10 th, 2016_ **

Bella was sitting in a first class lounge, waiting for her flight. She was reading her latest manuscript, editing before she submitted it to her publisher. She was anxious. Alice had given her a complete makeover, including new clothes, new lingerie, a chic new haircut and highlights. Bella was not comfortable with her new look, but it was growing on her.

The flight attendant announced pre-boarding and Bella got up, walking onto the plane and settling into her seat. She plugged in her earbuds, snuggling in for the day of travel ahead of her. Three flights and two layovers before she arrived in Tampa for the first since she graduated from Hillsborough High School.

Bella was the only daughter of the police chief of Tampa. She could have been the typical policeman’s kid and break all the rules, but Bella just liked to hide behind her books and spend her free time in the library. The popular crowd made her life hell, especially Tanya Denali. Her father, Charlie, had broken up more parties at Tanya’s home with underage drinking during her tenure as a high school student at Hillsborough High School. Instead, she just made herself scarce to avoid Tanya’s ire. Every so often, Edward Cullen, Tanya’s longtime boyfriend, would stick up for Bella. She was grateful for that, but Tanya would always manage to make Bella feel like she was a centimeter tall.

Though, despite the hell she endured in high school, Edward Cullen made it a little more palatable. When he wasn’t around his cronies, he was very sweet. Bella and Edward shared biology together and were partnered for a huge project. Edward was completely different and kind. He made her laugh. His crooked smile made the butterflies attack her stomach, and his smooth, velvety voice made her heart leap. She felt something for Edward, but because he was a part of the popular group and the crown prince of Hillsborough High School, they were never destined to be.

Nearly twelve hours after she left Seattle, Bella arrived in Tampa. Her father was waiting for her, dressed in his uniform and mustache twitching. “Hey, Dad,” she said, hugging him.

“Bells,” he said, kissing her head. “You look different.”

“Alice gave me a makeover for this shindig,” Bella deadpanned. “My hair was colored and I had things plucked and tweezed that I never knew I had.”

“I didn’t need to know that, Bells,” Charlie snickered. “Now, I’m on duty, so, I’ll take you back to the house and let you get settled. There’s food in the fridge and I should be home around midnight.”

“Thanks, Dad,” Bella smiled. Charlie picked up her luggage and they went out to the waiting squad car. He drove back to the small bungalow, helping Bella unload her bags. With another hug, Charlie left and Bella pretty much fell into bed. Traveling across the damn country was truly exhausting.

The next day, Bella spent most of the morning finishing editing her manuscript before she got ready to go to the basketball game. Originally, the reunion was to be on Homecoming weekend in October, but there was a hurricane that canceled the festivities. The reunion was rescheduled for Valentine’s Day weekend, coinciding with the Pack the Place basketball against their rivals. She wrinkled her nose about going to the game. She rarely went to games when she was in high school. However, through Facebook, she made plans to meet up with one of the few friends she had in high school, Angela Weber-Cheney, at the game.

Bella had an early dinner with her father before taking her old truck to Hillsborough High School. She could hear the cheering from the parking lot, along with the band playing their fight song. Bella wrinkled her nose, steeling herself to endure the basketball game. She walked into the gym, paying the fee and wandering around the newly renovated bleachers. There was a huge banner for the class of 2005 hanging in the middle of the stands. Bella recognized a few of her classmates. A few looked a little worse for wear and others hadn’t changed a bit.

Like, Angela.

She waved happily, running toward Bella and throwing her arms around her friend. “Girl! You look absolutely beautiful,” Angela crowed, swaying Bella. “It looks like that cool, Pacific Northwestern air has done wonders for you, Bella!”

“So does being married, Ang,” Bella smiled. “When are you due?”

Angela put her hands on her huge baby belly. “Around the middle of February. I was kind of bummed that I found out I was pregnant. I was looking forward to drinking myself silly this weekend, but oh well.” Angela looped her arm through Bella’s. “How are things in Seattle?”

“Good. I’m working in one of the largest libraries in the city and I’ve been dabbling in writing,” Bella blushed.

“I knew you’d become a writer. Your stories for the literary magazine were always so poignant and perfect,” Angela said, sitting them both down on one of the bleachers. “Are you dating anyone?”

“No. I haven’t met that special someone,” Bella shrugged. “Not everyone is as lucky as you to marry your high school sweetheart.”

“Speaking of high school sweethearts,” Angela smirked. “You know Tanya and Edward?”

“Are they still together?” Bella asked.

“No. They were married but got divorced. Tanya was cheating on Edward and it was a messy, messy divorce,” Angela whispered, taking my hand. “He’s back in Tampa, working at St. Joseph’s Children’s Hospital as a pediatrician. As far as I know, he’s single.”

“Really?” Bella asked, feigning nonchalance, but her heart was stammering against her ribs. She still had some strong feelings for him. “I always thought that the power couple of Hillsborough High would be together forever.”

“She was awful, supposedly. They got married in college when Tanya discovered she was pregnant,” Angela hissed.

“Edward’s a father?” Bella squeaked.

“To twins,” Angela nodded. “I’m Facebook friends with him and his kids are clones of him. So adorbs.”

“Do you think that Tanya will be here?” Bella asked.

“I don’t know. I doubt it. Their divorce was really nasty and she relinquished her parental rights to her babies. What mother does that?” Angela spat.

 _My mother,_ Bella thought bitterly. _And apparently Tanya Denali._

“Oh, speaking of which, look who just came!” Angela said, pointing to the entrance to the stadium. Bella followed Angela’s arm and saw the tall, muscular form of Edward Cullen. He hadn’t changed a bit.

Okay, that was a lie.

He’d gotten better.

His face was more chiseled. His body was muscular but not overly so. His hair was still a bronze, disheveled mess, but it added to his appeal. On his face, he had a pair of chic glasses that made him look more intelligent and undeniably sexy. Bella had a weakness for men who wore glasses. She bit back a whimper as he strode through the crowd, weaving his way to the cordoned off section of the bleachers for the class of 2005. Some of the popular group rushed around him, giving him hugs and high fives. Edward smiled, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. He was searching the bleachers for someone. When he found the espresso-colored eyes of Isabella Swan, he made his exit and walked toward her.

**A/N: Edward … yummy.**

 


	4. Chapter 4

**For those of you who read the _Get Your Southern On_ contest entries, this is my contribution. I am tickled at the results … first place in public vote and third place for the judge’s choice. I’ve decided to break this up into smaller, drabblish chapters and it will be continued. The contest contribution is the first six or so chapters, roughly. I don’t know how long it will be, but I do have it planned. Thank you to Bridget for betaing this for me and for Clo, who created the banner. **

**Thank you for those of you who have read this! I hope you continue to do so! Without further ado …**

**_Tampa, Florida ~ February 12 th, 2016  
Hillsborough High School_ **

Edward had gotten off a thirty-six hour shift from St. Joe’s. He was exhausted, cranky, and sore. He’d taken a nasty spill in the hallway because someone hadn’t put up a wet floor sign. The last thing he wanted to do was to go to the basketball game, but he’d received a Facebook message from Angela Weber-Cheney saying that she was meeting Bella there. He didn’t want to pass up the opportunity to see her. Hell, he was shocked that she had come to the reunion at all, but he was taking the bull by the horns and rewriting his history.

His parents had taken Liam and Lucy to Disney World for the weekend and Edward had the entire weekend off. No commitments for work. No worries about finding a baby sitter for his cherubs. He could just be Edward Cullen. Not Dr. Cullen, pediatrician for St. Joseph’s Hospital, or Daddy to his children. He loved his job and his kids, but it had been so long since he’d done something, selfishly, for himself.

He took a catnap once he got home. The fifteen minutes of sleep and the triple espresso shot helped with his exhaustion and he dressed casually in a pair of jeans and a plaid button down. Putting on his glasses, he hopped into his BMW and drove to his alma mater, parking next to the familiar truck of Isabella Swan. It was big, almost too big for her. He smirked, walking into the stadium and meandering through the crowd. Being back at the school brought back a lot of memories, most of them not so pleasant.

Despite his popularity, Edward hated his time in high school because of the stupid expectations of being the crown prince of the building. Shaking his head, he was soon swarmed by his former friends. He greeted them, hugging the few people he actually liked but he was searching the crowd for the one that got away.

He found her sitting next to Angela.

Bella Swan was a vision of beauty, grace and innocent sex appeal. Her hair was curled and pinned up, shining with auburn and caramel colored highlights, glimmering among her mahogany tresses. Bella’s skin was the perfect shade of alabaster with the softest shade of pink coloring her cheeks. She was slender with curves in all of the right places and a sweet, endearing smile.

Edward excused himself from the crowd of his former lackeys, making his way to Bella. He took a breath before sliding next to her on the bleacher. She was engrossed in her conversation with Angela, talking about her pregnancy. However, Angela noticed Edward’s presence and beamed. “I thought you had to work, Dr. Cullen,” she teased.

“I got off for good behavior,” Edward smiled. “I’m off until Tuesday.”

“You actually became a doctor,” Bella said, blushing. “Congratulations! I knew you were destined for the medical field when you cut open our fetal pig.”

“The hands of a surgeon,” Edward snickered. He looked at Bella, wanting to hug her but he was afraid to. _You’re rewriting history, you dolt._ “How are you, Bella?”

“I’m good,” she answered. “Living in Seattle and working at one of the largest libraries in the city.”

“Plus, she’s dabbling in writing, Edward,” Angela said. “Do you remember that poem in the senior edition of the literary magazine? It brought tears to my eyes, Bells.”

“It was okay,” Bella shrugged. “Poetry is not my strong suit. I’m partial to writing fiction.”

“Have you published anything?” Edward asked.

“Some,” Bella answered enigmatically.

Angela grimaced. “Okay, I’m going to pee. You two keep talking,” she said, getting up and waddling away.

“How do you like Seattle?” Edward asked. “It’s got to be different than Tampa.”

“It is, but I love the atmosphere,” she said, crossing her leg and leaning toward him. “I just had to try something new.”

“Does being back here make you want to stay?” Edward pressed.

“I miss my dad. He rarely takes time off and has come out to visit a handful of times. I just … Tampa isn’t home anymore,” she replied. “High school was hell and I don’t know why I came.”

“A lot of it was due to Tanya,” Edward snarled. “I’m sorry about that, Bella. I tried …”

“I know you did, Edward,” Bella murmured, laying her hand on top of his knee. “She just hated me because my dad busted her more times than we could count. You’d figure she’d learn.”

“Tanya was not the sharpest tool in the shed,” he grumbled.

“I’m sorry about your divorce,” Bella frowned.

“Don’t be. I’m not. After we had our children, Tanya’s true colors came out. It was a mistake for us to be together as long as we were. In fact, I don’t think I ever loved her,” Edward said, leaning back and relishing in the warmth of Bella’s tiny hand still on his knee. “It was comfortable and expected. If I had my choice, I would have dumped her when I found her sucking Tyler Crowley’s cock at our junior prom.”

“No!” Bella breathed. “You stayed with her?”

“Not really. I told her that I needed time away and that she needed to reevaluate our relationship. She came crawling back, begging for forgiveness. Me, being the fool that I was, gave her a second chance. Apparently, her actions never changed. It went so far as having a paternity test done on my children to verify they were, indeed, mine,” Edward grimaced. “I always used a condom.”

“I’m assuming they are,” Bella said, pulling her hand back.

“As Maury Povich would say, you are the father,” Edward snorted. “Enough about my issues. I’m happy with my life. I have two adorable children whom I love and a job that challenges me more than words can describe.”

“A doctor,” Bella smiled. “I bet that was hard with the kids and Tanya.”

“It was a challenge, but my parents helped,” Edward shrugged.

The band began playing the fight song and the varsity basketball team barreled into the gym. The crowd roared. Bella plugged her ears and cringed. Edward wrapped his arm around her body, pulling her close to him to try and protect her from the sound. Once the crowd died down, the game started, effectively ending their conversation. However, Edward kept his arm around Bella’s waist as they watched the first half, his hand resting comfortably on her hip. At halftime, the principal welcomed the class of 2005 and invited them onto the gym floor.

“Do you want to go, Bella?” Edward asked.

She shook her head. “I don’t think so,” she answered. “I may just go. This really isn’t my thing.”

“It’s not mine either. Not anymore,” he said. “Would you like to go get something to eat? Some coffee?”

Bella blushed, shocked that Edward Cullen was asking her on a date. _Was it a date?_ “That would be great. Where?”

“Why don’t we drop off your car and we can go to Cooper’s Hawk?” he suggested. “I have a hankering for their chocolate-covered strawberries and a wine flight.”

“Oookay,” Bella said, her face flaming.

He smiled, standing up and offering her his hand. Bella took it and was shocked when he threaded their fingers together. Leaving the stadium, they drove back to Bella’s bungalow and she slid into his sleek, black BMW SUV. She was anxious as he sped through the streets of Tampa, arriving at Cooper’s Hawk Winery. Parking the car, they went into the bar and settled into a small, circular booth.

A waitress took their order, both ordering a wine flight and a few appetizers. Edward took a sip of his water. “I’m surprised you’re here, Bella,” he said, looking at her. “I’m very glad that you are, but I never expected you to come back.”

“It was my best friend, Alice, who convinced me to come,” Bella said, running her fingers along the edge of one of her wine glasses. “She wanted me to prove to the idiots that I went to high school that I wasn’t the same bookish girl. Alas, I’m the same.”

“You’re not, Bella,” Edward murmured. “You have this quiet confidence about you. Even back in high school, you never really took any of their shit. _My_ shit.”

“You were probably one of the few people who were nice to me, besides Angela and Ben,” Bella shrugged. “I knew I was a target because my dad was the police chief and my mom disappeared …”

“It doesn’t mean that it makes it right, Bella,” Edward frowned. He gulped, looking up at her. He removed his glasses, pinching his nose and downing one glass of his wines. “You are one of the most beautiful people I’ve ever met, Bella. Both inside and out.”

“Thank you?” Bella squeaked, shocked that his gorgeous man had dropped a huge bombshell of compliments in her lap. She didn’t necessarily agree, but she wasn’t about to be rude.

“I’m going to share a little something with you that I’ve kept bottled in since high school. I may have been with Tanya, but she wasn’t the girl I wanted to spend my life with. When I pictured forever, I pictured you,” he whispered, taking her hand and squeezing her delicate fingers. “Ever since we moved down here from Chicago, I’d been enamored with you, Bella. However, my popularity and my own teenaged stupidity stopped me from going after what I truly wanted and that’s you.”

Bella blinked at him, her mind temporarily blank.

Edward chuckled. “I completely blindsided you. I’m sorry. I just couldn’t _not_ say anything. I’m happy in my life, but there’s one thing that’s missing and that’s …”

“Me?” Bella squeaked.

“Yes,” Edward nodded. “I’m an ass. I’m so sorry.”

“You’re not an ass. Far from it,” Bella giggled anxiously. “I just never expected to hear you say that to me.” She blushed, and it was her turn to chug her wine. “I’ve had feelings for you for as long as I remembered, but I didn’t fit into your world. I was the prudish, nerdy girl whose father was the police chief for Tampa. I didn’t have very many friends because of that.”

“You’re not prudish and definitely not nerdy,” Edward snorted. “You are exquisite, timeless.”

“Well, I am prudish, outwardly, but I’ve got a pervy mind,” Bella snickered.

“Oh, really?” Edward smirked.

**A/N: How many of you wished they had this happen with their high school crush? *Raises hand* ME!**


	5. Chapter 5

**For those of you who read the _Get Your Southern On_ contest entries, this is my contribution. I am tickled at the results … first place in public vote and third place for the judge’s choice. I’ve decided to break this up into smaller, drabblish chapters and it will be continued. The contest contribution is the first six or so chapters, roughly. I don’t know how long it will be, but I do have it planned. Thank you to Bridget for betaing this for me and for Clo, who created the banner. **

**Thank you for those of you who have read this! I hope you continue to do so! Without further ado …**

_Bella giggled anxiously. “I just never expected to hear you say that to me.” She blushed, and it was her turn to chug her wine. “I’ve had feelings for you for as long as I remembered, but I didn’t fit into your world. I was the prudish, nerdy girl whose father was the police chief for Tampa. I didn’t have very many friends because of that.”_

_“You’re not prudish and definitely not nerdy,” Edward snorted. “You are exquisite, timeless.”_

_“Well, I am prudish, outwardly, but I’ve got a pervy mind,” Bella snickered._

_“Oh, really?” Edward smirked._

“Never mind,” Bella said, waving her hand. “Any way, I never thought that you could feel that way about me. The way that I feel about you, you know?”

“And how’s that?” Edward asked.

“God, I’m so emotionally stunted. I don’t know,” Bella blushed. “That you want me.”

He slid closer to her, tucking an errant curl behind her ear. “I more than want you, sweetness,” he purred, his fingers gliding down her cheek. “I desire you. I want to know if your lips are as soft as they look. I want to feel your body pressed against mine. I want _everything_.”

“Shit,” she gasped. She looked up at Edward, his evergreen eyes nearly black behind his frames. He moved closer, his lips millimeters away from hers. “Edward,” she breathed.

“I want to kiss you, sweetness,” he whispered.

“Please,” she panted. Edward dipped his head and brushed his lips against hers. Bella’s hands moved up to his tousled hair, tangling into the soft strands. He tenderly massaged her mouth with his, tasting and reveling in the softness of her pale pink lips. Feeling her mouth move with his spurned him on. Tentatively, he traced her lips with his tongue. She opened her mouth, allowing him entrance. She was moaning quietly, reacting to his sensual assault on her mouth and tasting him.

However, the quiet cough of the server broke them apart and blushing, they moved away from each other, feeling like they were busted by their parents. The server was smirking as she put down their appetizers. “Enjoy.” Turning on her heel, she left.

“Thank goodness for small favors,” Edward chuckled. “If she hadn’t come, things would have happened in public that would have resulted in the chief being called.”

“Yeah,” Bella said, waving her hand in front of her face. “That was, um, wow!”

“You’re telling me,” he said, leaning over and pressing a soft, chaste kiss to her delectable mouth. “It was everything I ever dreamed of. And more.”

“You dreamt of me?” Bella asked, arching a brow dubiously. She had dreamt of him and his dream incarnation was quite the exquisite lover, making her quake with numerous orgasms. Plus, every male character she wrote was based off Edward.

“Every night, sweetness,” he murmured, threading their fingers together. He picked up their joined hands, kissing her knuckles.

She shook her head. “This is unreal. I mean, never in a million years would I ever think that you would be dreaming of me, kissing me, holding my hand …”

“Why?” Edward asked, his brows furrowed.

“Edward, I’ve had feelings for you since high school as well, but you were always with Tanya. I always thought that she was what you wanted,” Bella said, her face flushing.

“She never was what I wanted. She was what I settled for,” Edward snorted derisively. “She was a manipulative, backstabbing, selfish bitch who only thought of herself and her needs. I honestly think that she poked holes in the condoms we used in college just to get pregnant. I never really trusted her and when she told me she was expecting, I was shocked.”

“And to walk away from them in the divorce,” Bella frowned. “Why?”

“If it doesn’t benefit Tanya Denali, it’s not worth doing,” he said. “I wasted almost eleven years of my life with her. Four years in high school, four years in college and three while in medical school. She was never right for me. I knew it in my heart. I wanted you. Desired you. When I made love to her, I pictured you.”

“Yeah, that’s awkward,” Bella giggled anxiously.

“Yeah, it is. Sorry,” Edward laughed. “While my relationship with Tanya was a farce, I got two beautiful children out of the deal. I love them and they are my world, but I want _more_ for them. I want more with you.”

“Let’s get through this weekend and then we can discuss the more,” Bella said. “I feel the same way, obviously, minus the children, but let’s enjoy the here and now.”

“I can do that, as long as I get to kiss your sweet lips,” he purred.

“You opened Pandora’s box. There’s no going back now,” she whispered, looking up at him through her lashes. He moaned, covering her mouth with hers again, relishing in the perfection of Bella’s mouth.

**A/N: They kissed! GAH! Leave me some!**

 


	6. Chapter 6

**For those of you who read the _Get Your Southern On_ contest entries, this is my contribution. I am tickled at the results … first place in public vote and third place for the judge’s choice. I’ve decided to break this up into smaller, drabblish chapters and it will be continued. The contest contribution is the first six or so chapters, roughly. I don’t know how long it will be, but I do have it planned. Thank you to Bridget for betaing this for me and for Clo, who created the banner. **

**Thank you for those of you who have read this! I hope you continue to do so! Without further ado …**

After their appetizers and few more glasses of wine, Edward’s yawns forced them to drive back Chief Swan’s bungalow. They made out for a few more minutes before Edward walked Bella to the door. He ran his fingers down her cheek, smiling tenderly down at the absolutely gorgeous woman in his arms. With another loving kiss, Edward left, floating back to his car and feeling complete for the first time in almost ten years.

Bella, on the other hand, was a mess. Her heart was stammering against ribs, giddy at what had happened between them, but confused to why her dream had come true.

“Alice. I must talk to Alice,” she murmured, practically jogging back to her childhood bedroom. She plugged in her phone and dialed her best friend. Almost immediately, Alice answered the phone.

“Whitlock’s Den of Dominance, Submission, and All Things Sexy. This is Alice, how can I help you?” she giggled.

“Alice,” Bella whined. “What the hell?”

“What? I’m thinking you should do a BDSM novel for your next book,” Alice said. “I’ve been doing _research_.”

“I do not want to know about that,” Bella deadpanned.

“How’s the reunion? Did you go to the game?” Alice asked.

“I went,” Bella said, her face flushing and her fingers tracing over her still-tingling lips that were swollen from Edward’s sweet, but possessive kisses.

“Yeah? And?” Alice laughed. “Did you run into dreamboat?”

“Yes,” she squeaked.

“Something happened! What happened?” Alice asked, a vibrating with excitement. “Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!”

“Well, it started at the game and then continued in a romantic restaurant,” Bella murmured. “He kissed me, Alice. Edward Cullen, the man I’ve been dreaming about and in love with since I was fourteen years old, kissed me! He’s wanted me since he moved down to Tampa with his family. I … I … I don’t know what to think about that!”

“Really, Bella?” Alice scowled. “This is what you’ve been desiring for as long as you could remember. Why are you so confused?”

They spent the rest of the night talking about what had happened, from the amazing kisses to Bella’s feelings for Edward and formulated a plan of attack for the following day for the actual reunion. Alice told Bella what to wear and to have _fun_. Bella blushed, knowing that Alice’s version of fun meant sex. Lots and lots of sex.

Bella could write the sexiest, smuttiest, and raunchiest love scenes, but all of them were from her imagination. She never experienced a moment like that. Ever.

Would it happen tomorrow?

_Don’t hold your breath, Swan._

After listening to Alice’s suggestions and encouragement, Bella finally hung up and settled into her bed. Her dreams were erotic, sexy and straight out of one her novels. She woke up the next morning, sweating and incredibly turned on. It made her miss her favorite vibrator, which thankfully was still in her nightstand in Seattle. The walls were too thin and it would be too weird for her to do _that_ in her childhood home, childhood bed.

Bella spent the day with her dad before getting ready for the reunion which was being held at The Epicurean Hotel in downtown Tampa. Bella wore a tight black and purple dress with a pair of black peep-toe pumps. Her hair was curled and was pinned over her shoulder. She picked up her car keys, preparing to head to the hotel.

“Bells! You have a guest!” called her father.

Bella was confused but teetered to the foyer. She was shocked to see Edward standing there, wearing a well-cut black suit and holding a clear box with a corsage inside. It was simple and elegant, white roses with a spray of baby’s breath and a few ferns. “What are you doing here?” Bella asked, her voice barely a whisper.

“I was hoping I could take you to the reunion and to celebrate Valentine ’s Day with the girl of my dreams,” he said, taking a step toward her and opening the box with the corsage. Smoothly, he picked up her wrist, sliding it around her hand. “Perfect, sweetness.”

“I’d love to go with you,” she said, smiling shyly up at him. “I was just getting ready to leave. I didn’t expect …”

“Exactly. I wanted to surprise you,” Edward replied, giving her his crooked grin. “Chief, always a pleasure.”

“Of course,” Charlie replied, nodding. “Take care of my baby girl. She may be an adult, but she’s my only daughter. I don’t want to hurt you, son. I know how to kill you and make it look like an accident regardless of who your parents are and what you do.”

“I promise I’ll take care of her, Chief. Don’t wait up,” Edward said, taking Bella’s hand and threading their fingers together. He guided her out the door, kissing her knuckles, ignoring the grumbling police chief in the foyer.

“You are bad,” Bella giggled. “Don’t wait up?”

“Well, the reunion is going until midnight and there are numerous after parties. Not to mention I got a room,” he said as they walked to his sleek black BMW, his cheeks flushed as he pulled out a small card.

“What?” Bella squeaked. She shook her head, her eyes trained on the card.

**A/N: Will they or won’t they?**

 


	7. Chapter 7

**For those of you who read the _Get Your Southern On_ contest entries, this is my contribution. I am tickled at the results … first place in public vote and third place for the judge’s choice. I’ve decided to break this up into smaller, drabblish chapters and it will be continued. The contest contribution is the first six or so chapters, roughly. I don’t know how long it will be, but I do have it planned. Thank you to Bridget for betaing this for me and for Clo, who created the banner. **

**Thank you for those of you who have read this! I hope you continue to do so! Without further ado …**

_“I promise I’ll take care of her, Chief. Don’t wait up,” Edward said, taking Bella’s hand and threading their fingers together. He guided her out the door, kissing her knuckles, ignoring the grumbling police chief in the foyer._

_“You are bad,” Bella giggled. “Don’t wait up?”_

_“Well, the reunion is going until midnight and there are numerous after parties. Not to mention I got a room,” he said as they walked to his sleek black BMW, his cheeks flushed as he pulled out a small card._

_“What?” Bella squeaked. She shook her head, her eyes trained on the card._

“I’m sorry, Bella. I don’t mean to …” he sputtered. “I had hoped that we could …”

She stopped him, standing in front of him. “I’m sorry, Edward. Why don’t we get in the car and head to the hotel? I can explain my reaction. Please?”

“I just want to know that I didn’t mess up. That I didn’t mess up what could be something absolutely beautiful,” he whispered, taking her face in his hands.

“You didn’t, but I’d rather have this conversation other than in my front yard,” she quipped, kissing his nose. He wrinkled it, tugging her into his arms and hugging her briefly. He helped Bella into the smaller car that was sitting on the driveway. Jogging around the car, he slid into the driver’s seat and drove out of Bella’s neighborhood. He gripped the steering wheel, his knuckles white, until Bella’s hand gently pulled it away and weaved her fingers into his. “Edward, I’m sorry I clammed up out there over the room. To be honest, my sexual history has been nonexistent.”

“You’re a virgin?” Edward asked, his brow arched.

“No, I’m not a virgin, but the one man I was with was … he left me unsatisfied,” Bella said, blushed. “I’ve never been with anyone since and honestly, no one held my attention. I was single. Lonely, really. I had a few close friends, but because of what happened in high school, I didn’t trust easily. I still don’t.”

“And you’re waiting for the other shoe to drop,” Edward said.

“Kind of,” she replied. “I never went to prom or homecoming. This is all new to me.” She squeezed his hand. “Now, will we use that room? That remains to be seen, but I’d rather reserve the right to make that decision at the end of the night.”

“Bella, we can use the room, even just to talk,” Edward whispered, navigating his tiny car to the hotel.

Using the valet, he helped Bella out of the car and looped her arm through his. They walked through the lobby and to the restaurant and outdoor bar where the reunion was taking place. Edward and Bella registered at the desk, greeted by one of Edward’s former friends. Lauren Mallory wrinkled her nose when she saw the handsome and single Edward holding hands with Smella Swan. Granted, Smella was better looking, more pulled together than high school, but she was still that quiet, nerdy, bookish girl who would always smelled like smoke since her dad was the human incarnation of a chimney.

Or at least in high school.

“Lauren, didn’t your mother ever tell you that if you make a funny face, it may be frozen that way,” Edward admonished. He had used the same argument with his twins almost daily.

“Sorry,” she said, handing them their name badges. “Have a good night and Edward, if you’re available later, I have a room in the hotel. We could …”

“Not a chance, Lauren,” Edward said icily. “I’m here with Bella and spending time with the person I should have been with since the beginning.” He cupped Bella’s cheek, looking at her tenderly. She leaned against his hand. He kissed her sweetly, guiding her away from the table and the hateful Lauren. Edward guided Bella to the bar and ordered a glass wine for each of them. “I’m sorry about Lauren. She was a Tanya clone.”

“I know,” Bella said quietly, sipping her wine. “Lauren went to my elementary school. It’s where she came up with the nickname ‘Smella.’ My dad used to smoke a lot. The smell of smoke was embedded in my clothes, hair and everything in the house. It wasn’t until he had a cancer scare when I was in sixth grade that he stopped smoking and completely renovated the house, removing the stench of smoke from inside. However, the name stuck.”

Edward wrapped his arm around her slender waist, inhaling her sweet, fresh scent. She did not smell like smoke. In fact, she smelled like vanilla, cinnamon and sugar. “Your scent is enticing, Bella,” he murmured against her temple. “You smell sweet and so tempting. My sweetness.”

Bella blushed, snuggling in Edward’s arms, relishing in his tender, gentle words and husky tone. Her panties were flooded with her desire for him, but her conscious was being a snarky bitch. Was it too good to be true?

Too good to be true or not, Bella decided to go with it. If this weekend was all they’d have, she was going to make the most out of it. She turned to him, her fingers sliding into his silken hair, massaging his scalp. She kissed him, her tongue sliding between his lips and moaning quietly. Calling on her inner sex goddess, she nipped at his lips. “Maybe that’s not all that’s sweet,” she purred.

“Fuck. Me,” Edward groaned, his pants growing tight. His hand moved from her waist, stopping just above her ass. “You are …”

“I’m what?” she asked, nuzzling his cheek.

“Going to be the death of me, Miss Swan,” he chuckled, his voice strained, pressing his forehead to hers. “Shall we sit? I see Angela and Ben.” Bella nodded, following Edward to a table. They ordered food and talked, laughing about more pleasant high school memories. Edward could see how much Bella missed Angela and Ben, but the torture she endured by Tanya and by extension, him and his group of friends had forced her away. Edward felt guilty for not doing more when they were in high school. Edward remembered how shattered she looked when she was teased, but she never cried, never said anything. She’d just walk away and hide in the library.

“Don’t frown, Edward,” Bella said, smoothing the wrinkle between his brows. “Hopefully, this is the beginning of something magical. We weren’t ready then. Now? I think we are.”

“I don’t think, I know,” Edward smiled, kissing her lovingly.

However, their little bubble was burst when Lauren announced that there was a memory video. On a screen in the restaurant, there was a twenty minute video from their years in high school. As Bella predicted, it was mostly of the popular group. Tanya and Edward were the stars of the video. He was very uncomfortable watching it, seeing his ex-wife and his younger self that was cocky and mean. Bella threaded her fingers with his, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. “You’re not him anymore,” she whispered.

“I hope not,” Edward replied.

Bella ran her fingers down his slightly stubbled cheek, staring him and giving him a seductive, sexy smile. “Show me,” she said. She reached into his pocket and took out the hotel key. “Show me, Edward.”

**A/N: Well, that answers that question. You know what happens next. ;-)**


	8. Chapter 8

**For those of you who read the _Get Your Southern On_ contest entries, this is my contribution. I am tickled at the results … first place in public vote and third place for the judge’s choice. I’ve decided to break this up into smaller, drabblish chapters and it will be continued. The contest contribution is the first six or so chapters, roughly. I don’t know how long it will be, but I do have it planned. Thank you to Bridget for betaing this for me and for Clo, who created the banner. **

**Thank you for those of you who have read this! I hope you continue to do so! Without further ado …**

Bella ran her fingers down his slightly stubbled cheek, staring him and giving him a seductive, sexy smile. “Show me,” she said. She reached into his pocket and took out the hotel key. “Show me, Edward.”

With a hasty goodbye to Angela and Ben, Edward and Bella went up to the suite he’d reserved. As they rode up the elevator, Bella grew more anxious while Edward was trying to keep his carnal desires at bay. He knew that Bella was inexperienced and he didn’t want to scare her. He wanted to cherish her, show her how much he cared; how much he loved her.

He did love her and loved her since high school when they were partnered together in biology.

Arriving at the suite he’d reserved, Edward helped Bella inside. She walked into the room, staring at the funky but lavishly decorated suite. She tossed her purse onto the couch and ran her fingers along the bed. Edward removed his suit coat and loosened his tie, watching her with rapt attention. Her body was so lithe and graceful. She turned around, looking at Edward shyly. His heart nearly burst seeing her innocence and her blooming trust in him.

“There are no expectations for tonight, Bella,” Edward said, crossing to her and taking her in his arms. “We can just cuddle, sleep together …”

“I’ve dreamt of being with you,” Bella murmured, her fingers running along his arms. “Feeling your lips against mine, being held by you, and making love to you.”

“I want you that more than anything, love,” Edward whispered, his hands moving up to her face. “And I want to make love to you.” He leaned down, tenderly brushing his lips against hers. She whimpered, threading her fingers into his soft, thick hair. He used her whimper to slide his tongue between her sweet, succulent lips. He ran his hands down her body, pulling her close to his. There was no space between the two of them. Every inch of their bodies was pressed together. Bella reveled in the feeling his muscular body against hers, shocked at the hardness she felt against her stomach.

Edward did _not_ have a pencil dick like Jake.

 _And why are you comparing the two?_ Bella mentally chided.

Edward wanted to feel more of her silky smooth skin. He wanted to know everything about her. He wanted to kiss every inch of her body, discovering if she was as sweet as her kisses. He bent down, sweeping Bella into his arms and carrying her to the huge king-sized bed in the suite. Lying down onto the covers, their kisses went from tender and gentle to something more carnal. Edward reached behind Bella, sliding down the zipper to her sexy, but elegant dress.

She took that as an invitation to begin unbuttoning Edward’s shirt. His chest was sprinkled with a smattering of chest hair, reminding her that he was not the teenage boy that she desired, loved. He was all man. A man that she wanted more than the boy she knew. Pushing the shirt over his muscular shoulders, they broke away from their heated kisses. Edward shirked his shirt while Bella slid her dress off her body, leaving her in nothing but a pair of lacy black panties.

He didn’t look at her body. Not yet. He wanted to take in all of it when she was completely naked. He gathered her in his arms, pressing her bare chest to his. _Fuck,_ he moaned, reveling in the perfection of her breasts against him. He kissed her lips until she was breathless. Then, he kissed down her neck, inhaling her sweet, clean scent before sucking behind her ear. Bella was squirming, rubbing her thighs together. She was trying to reach the belt buckle of his pants, needing _more_. Keeping his lips on her neck and moving down to her collarbone, he made quick work of his pants, sliding them down his long legs. Pressing a muscular thigh between her legs, he was shocked at how wet she was. The heat coming from her pussy was scorching.

“Edward,” she gasped, her hands tightening in his hair.

“Do you want more, love?” he asked, looking into her espresso colored eyes. They were rheumy with desire. Her chest was heaving and her blush, which normally painted her cheeks in a soft pink, had traveled down her neck to her perfect breasts.

“Please,” she begged, crashing her lips to his. He was shocked at the power behind the kiss. Bella had almost been submissive and tentative. Now, she was taking charge. Edward liked – no, like wasn’t the right word – he _loved it._

His hand moved down her rib cage before cupping her breast. Palming it with his large hand, he twisted her nipple, making her rock against his leg. Her wetness was spilling out from her panties and he wanted, needed to taste her. His lips moved from her mouth and he took her nipple into his mouth.

Bella let out a tiny squeak, shocked that he would do that. Her literary lovers were attentive, thinking of the woman’s needs before theirs, but Jake was all about his own release. He thought little about Bella or her own release. Edward seemed to be the opposite. His tongue was swirling around her nipple while his hands were caressing her skin, teasing along the waistband of her barely-there panties. When he moved his mouth to her other breast, his hand slipped into her panties. His warm hand cupped her sex possessively. Bella came almost immediately.

“So wet, sweetness,” Edward purred against her alabaster skin. “I want you. I want my mouth on you.”

“Fuck,” she blurted, her hands gripping the comforter.

Edward smiled, hearing her curse. Taking it as his cue, he kissed down her lithe, sexy body and pulled her panties off her. She was perfection. Her body was curvy but slender. She had breasts with dusty rose nipples, standing at attention, needing more. Her waist was tiny, gently sloping out to her hips. Between her legs, she had a small nest of curls, making her look like a woman. Edward ran his fingertips along the seam of her legs before spreading them to see _all_ of her.

Bella was embarrassed when Edward spread her thighs. No one, beside her gynecologist, had seen her so intimately. His eyes were dilated and he was licking his lips, preparing to feast on her. He looked up at her, giving her a seductive, crooked grin before pressing a soft kiss to her pussy. Bella bit her lip as his tongue swirled around her clit, delving between her lips and tasting her. It was the most amazing, erotic thing she’d ever experienced. This was nothing like she’d described in her novels.

It was more.

Making love was special, but this was far more intimate.

Edward was lost to the sweet, succulent flavor exploding on his tongue. With his ex-wife, she hated when he went down on her, but it was something he loved. Tasting Bella, feeling how responsive she was, made him impossibly hard. Never in his wildest dreams did he expect to be here, with her, like this. Her legs were spread, grinding her sex against his face as he eagerly lapped her dripping sex. Flicking her clit, he pressed two fingers inside. She was so tight, hugging him. Edward growled, pumping his hand inside of her. He couldn’t wait until it was his cock.

It had been too long since he’d last made love to a woman. After the twins were born, Tanya refused him and was seeking her own attention elsewhere. Edward didn’t want to just fuck around, so he became a monk, essentially. His life revolved around his job and his kids. Tonight, it would be like losing his virginity all over again, but with the _right_ girl. The perfect, dream girl that should have been his from the beginning.

“Edward … oh, _God_ ,” Bella moaned, her hips bucking against his face. “I’m …”

He didn’t need her to finish her statement. He knew. Her essence was spilling out of her unhindered and her muscles between her legs were quaking with each thrust of his fingers. He curled them inside, suckling on her clit. Bella’s moans turned into grunts and her fingers tangled into his hair, keeping his face pressed between her legs. With another twist of his hand, her orgasm zipped through her, causing her to lose control and scream. Edward kept his mouth on her, tasting every ounce of her release as it coated his tongue, dribbling down his hand and arm.

She collapsed onto the bed as the torrents of ecstasy waned. She was panting heavily, covered in a light sheen of sweat. Her orgasms were never that intense when she used her vibrator.

_A piece of plastic is not the real thing, Swan._

**A/N: Hmmmm, seriously, I want this with my high school crush. Dayum.**


	9. Chapter 9

**For those of you who read the _Get Your Southern On_ contest entries, this is my contribution. I am tickled at the results … first place in public vote and third place for the judge’s choice. I’ve decided to break this up into smaller, drabblish chapters and it will be continued. The contest contribution is the first six or so chapters, roughly. I don’t know how long it will be, but I do have it planned. Thank you to Bridget for betaing this for me and for Clo, who created the banner. **

**Thank you for those of you who have read this! I hope you continue to do so! Without further ado …**

Edward crawled up after he’d shimmied out of his boxer briefs. He stared at Bella as she recovered from her orgasm. Her eyes were closed and he could stare at her unabashedly. When her eyes opened, she smiled shyly, trying to hide her nudity. “Don’t, sweetness. You’re perfect,” he soothed, pinning her arms above her head. She bit her lip, gazing up at him. He leaned down, keeping his eyes on hers. Some women didn’t like to taste themselves on their partner’s mouth, but Bella met him halfway, sighing when she did taste the evidence of her release on his lips.

“I want you,” she whispered. “Inside of me.” He pulled away, reaching for his pants to get his wallet that held a couple of condoms. Bella didn’t want that. She knew she was clean and protected. Kneeling behind him, she covered his hands and put the condoms on the nightstand. Her lips brushed against his ear. “All of you. I’m clean and protected.”

He blinked a few times. He’d never been with a woman without a condom, which was why it shocked him to no end when Tanya told him she was pregnant. He looked back at her, arching a brow. He stared into her eyes, looking for any doubt. There wasn’t any. “I am, too.” He blew out a breath, brushing an errant curl from her face. “This is a first for me, Bella. Honestly, I only ever wanted you.”

“Me, too,” she smiled, kissing him. “Make love to me, Edward.”

He nodded, pressing her back onto the mound of pillows. Her legs opened and he fell between them. His cock was ready for action, leaking for her. He kept his verdant eyes on her as he grasped his hardness and ran it through her slick folds. She bit her lip as he placed his erection at her entrance, slowly pushing inside. He was trying not to lose it, but everything about her was made for him. Her silken walls hugged his cock until he was finally seated within her body. They were now one. A lone tear slipped from Bella’s eyes. Edward kissed it away. “Don’t cry, love.”

“I’m just so happy,” she murmured. “Never in my wildest dreams …”

He pressed his mouth to hers and began moving sinuously. “I want to make all of those dreams come true, Bella,” he breathed, sliding his tongue between her lips. She nodded, grasping his shoulders as he rocked his body, thrusting easily in her. She met him, working in concert with his movements. They were making love in its purest form, kissing languidly and sharing one body.

All too soon, Edward felt the tingling in his stomach and his balls tightening. He was close. He never wanted to leave her, lost in her warmth. However, her body was making his sing. Her whispered, “Edward,” reacted in his body and soul. He spilled inside, claiming her as he’d always dreamed. Her head was thrown back with her pleasure, her pussy milking him with each roll of his hips. He collapsed, burying his nose in the crook of her neck as they both caught their breath. Bella ran her hands idly up and down his back, humming quietly.

When Edward softened, he fell out of Bella and he pouted at the loss. Getting up, he kissed her lips three times before going into the lavish bathroom. He swiped a washcloth, putting it under warm water. He padded back, obviously comfortable in his own skin and gently wiped between Bella’s legs. Her eyes were trained on some ink that Edward had on his hip, curving around his body. “What’s that?” she asked, running her fingers along the form.

“It’s a tattoo,” he answered.

“Duh,” Bella snarked. “I know it’s a tattoo.” Her fingers were gentle and caused his cock to come back to life. She licked her lips at that, but she was still fixated on the tattoo. “Edward, why do you have a swan tattoo on your hip?”

He blushed. “I … I … How do I put this?” he said. “I couldn’t stop thinking about you. I’ve always wanted you. I’ve always loved you, Bella. I still do.”

“You love me?” she squeaked.

“So much, sweetness,” he said, sitting down and taking her face in her hands. “Getting this tattoo, it helped me move past the nightmare of my disastrous marriage and it gave me the drive to try something with you. I got it on my twenty-eighth birthday. If you hadn’t come to the reunion, I would have flown out to you. I gave up my dreams because of so many stupid reasons. Seeing this daily, reminded me of your sweet smile, your blush, your nose buried in a book and that purple backpack. I didn’t want to live in regret anymore. You were the one that got away, Bella. Now that I have you back, I never want to let you go. I don’t expect you to say it back …”

She removed her hand from his hip and covered his mouth. “I love you, too. I loved you since forever. Seeing this on you … there are no words, Edward,” she whispered.

“Let me show you how much I love you, Bella,” he said, caressing her face with his fingers. “Because I do love you.”

And he did show her, all night long, how much he loved her. They both finally got their dream came true with the one that got away. The best Valentine’s Day gift. Ever.

**A/N: And that was the end of the one-shot. This will be continued … I have a plan, I just need to write it. See you in a couple of days!**

 


	10. Chapter 10

**For those of you who read the _Get Your Southern On_ contest entries, this is my contribution. I am tickled at the results … first place in public vote and third place for the judge’s choice. I’ve decided to break this up into smaller, drabblish chapters and it will be continued. The contest contribution is the first six or so chapters, roughly. I don’t know how long it will be, but I do have it planned. Thank you to Bridget for betaing this for me and for Clo, who created the banner. **

**Thank you for those of you who have read this! I hope you continue to do so! Without further ado …**

**This is the beginning of the extension of the original contest entry. ALL NEW! Thank you for sticking with me and I hope you enjoy this!**

Edward watched Bella as she slept. She was on her stomach, her face buried in a pillow. He could see the swell of her breast and the two dimples just above her ass. She was absolutely exquisite, her body pressed to his. Last night had been everything he had ever dreamed of. They made love numerous times, becoming more and more connected with each moment. He didn’t know how he was going to survive without her.

“Edward,” she breathed, turning and snuggling against his side. Her bare breasts were pressed to his chest and her leg slid between his. He ran his hand along her ribs, moaning at how soft her pale skin was. “Hmmmm …” She rolled her hips, pressing her body against his thigh.

He grinned, running his finger along her smooth flesh. In her sleep, she moaned, writhing against his gentle touch. “Do you want me, love?” he asked, his hand splaying on her flat belly.

Bella opened her eyes. The brown was almost gone, replaced with black eyes of desire. “Always,” she breathed, guiding his hand between her legs.

“Fuck, baby. You’re soaked,” he growled, his fingers rolling over her clit. He reveled in the warmth between her legs. She grabbed his face, kissing him roughly. He eagerly responded to her kiss, holding her as close to his body as possible. Bella slid her hand down his body and wrapped her hand around his length. He let out the most delightful combination of a snarl and a moan. “Bella, I need to be inside you.”

“I can feel that,” she smirked, pushing him onto his back and straddling his hips. Edward grinned crookedly, holding her hips as she gripped his cock and lined it up with her dripping entrance. “I’ve never done this before.” She blushed and hid behind her sex-ravaged curls.

“Been on top?” Edward asked, his hands wanting to push her down. She was just over his erection, teasing him with its warmth and wetness. Bella nodded, looking down at him demurely, but making her look even sexier. He licked his lips and guided her down his hardness. Bella’s head fell back and she moaned loudly at how full she felt. “Just do what’s natural, baby.”

Bella rolled her hips, feeling his body shift inside of her. She experimented with her movements until she rocked over his cock. She felt self-conscious because her breasts were bouncing, but he felt _amazing_ inside her. Edward looked up at her, his eyes glued on hers. His hands slid from her hips to cup her breasts, pinching and twisting her nipples. “Fuck,” Bella spat, feeling her body react to his touch.

“You’ve got a dirty mouth, Ms. Swan,” he chuckled, sitting up and wrapping a lip around her dusty rose nipple.

“You have no idea,” she breathed. She licked her lips and leaned her head back.

“I want to hear how dirty your mouth can get, Bella,” he commanded, capturing her chin and staring into her eyes. “Show me your prowess, love.”

She arched a brow, kissing him deeply before pushing him back on the bed and clasping his wrists above the pillows. He could have easily pulled away, but he let her control him. “My tight little pussy is so filled with your cock, baby. I’m fucking wet from your voice and all I want is you to fuck me. I want to remember this morning for days. I want your mouth on my tits, your fingers on my ass and your cock inside me. Fuck me, Edward. Fuck me hard.”

 _Holy shit,_ Edward thought as he looked up at her. Her eyes were dark and her tone commanding. He couldn’t help but comply to her request, slamming his hips against hers. She grunted and groaned, her body being pushed with each thrust. She released his hands and he moved them to cup her ass, squeezing the soft, pliant flesh. She grasped the headboard and he took the opportunity to suck one of her breasts into his mouth. It was sensory overload, being inside of her, feeling her body begin to shudder with pleasure.

Not to mention, Bella was quite vocal. It really was true: it is always the quiet ones.

“Oh, fuck me,” Bella chanted. “I’m so close, Edward.”

“Come for me, Bella. I’m with you,” he said, gently squeezing her breasts with his hands. She shot up, her fingernails going down his chest as her body lost all control. Around his cock, she clenched and her orgasm zipped through her like wildfire. Edward felt every sensation, filling her with his own release.

Bella slumped down, panting like she had just run a marathon. They were both sweaty and gross, but she was never happier. He gently enfolded her in his arms, pressing his lips to her forehead. “That was intense,” she said, once she captured her breath.

“Yeah,” Edward replied.

“Quite verbose, there, Dr. Cullen,” Bella teased.

“You fucked the brains out of me,” he laughed, sitting up and taking Bella with him. “Come on, love. There’s a huge Jacuzzi tub in the bathroom. Let’s relax and plan the rest of the day, hmmm?”

“That sounds pretty perfect,” she said. He smiled, throwing her over his shoulder and carrying her to the bathroom.

xx TOTGA xx

After taking a long, luxurious bath, Edward left Bella to finish doing her grooming. He had brought over a bag when he checked in, packed with casual clothes for him and some comfy clothes for Bella. Angela told him to just toss in a pair of yoga pants and a t-shirt, with some flip flops. He had handed her the bag while he made arrangements for the rest of their day. He was not ready to be apart from her.

Not yet.

Yes, the reunion was a total sham. It brought back horrible memories, but it had also finally brought the two of them together. Edward prayed that this was the beginning of a beautiful, long-term relationship. As he slid on his shoes, the bathroom door opened. Bella walked out, wearing the black yoga pants he’d purchased but had on the shirt he wore last night. His inner caveman growled, _mine_. “The t-shirt was too small,” she chuckled. “Okay, let me rephrase. It didn’t cover my bubble butt. I’m weird about wearing such tight clothes with my ass hanging out.”

Edward chuckled. “I rather like this look you’re wearing,” he said, getting up and wrapping his arms around her. “Probably better than the t-shirt.”

“Possessive much?” Bella giggled, her fingers finding his hair at the base of his neck.

“Just a little,” he said, holding his fingers millimeters apart. He moved his hands, sliding the down to her ass and pulling her closer to him. “And you do not have a bubble butt. That’s crazy talk.” Bella rolled her eyes. “Now, what do you want to do the rest of the day, sweetness?”

“I promised to go out for lunch with my dad,” Bella said. “I haven’t really seen him all that much since he’s been working the entire time I’ve been here.” Edward pouted, thinking that the plans he had concocted had gone kaput. “It’s lunch, Edward. I’m still free this evening and all day tomorrow.”

“When do you fly back to Seattle?” he asked, guiding them to the disheveled bed and holding her on his lap. “If it’s possible, I want to drive you to the airport.”

“I leave early on Tuesday morning. I have a meeting with my editor Tuesday afternoon about my latest novel,” Bella blushed.

“So you’ve published?” Edward beamed. “I’m so proud of you, Bella. Anything I’ve read?”

“Probably not,” she giggled nervously. “I can bring over one of my novels tonight, if you want to get together.”

“I’ll always want to be with you, Bella. I let my popularity keep us a part when we were kids. Now, seeing you again and being with you, like this,” he gestured to the bed, “I can’t imagine my life without you.”

“Me neither,” Bella murmured, looking into Edward’s deep, jade colored orbs. “How will we make this work? I live in Seattle. You live here. That’s not really conducive for a relationship, Edward.”

“I love you, Bella,” he said, taking her face into his hands. “I’ve loved you for as long as I could remember. I want you, in any way possible. We’ll make this work. Trips to see each other, Skype dates, love letters, carrier pigeons …”

“Carrier pigeons?” Bella laughed.

“You get the picture,” he snickered. “I want this. I want you. Forever. The logistics of it happens will fall into place, love. If you’re willing to try?”

“I’ve dreamt this moment my entire adult life. I never thought it would happen,” she said, tears rimming her eyes. “I love you, too, but I don’t know if I love the figment of you and the real you. You know?”

Edward pulled his brows together and thought. “You’re right. I concocted this vision of you in my mind and I prayed that you fit into that mold,” he replied. Looking back at her, he cupped her cheek. “Regardless, I love the idea of us. I want to try. I want a relationship with you. I want to get to know everything about you. Your likes, dislikes, favorite food, dream vacations … I also want to know you on a deeper level. Even though I was with _her_ for over ten years, I never let her in.”

“And for good reason,” Bella sneered. “Manipulative, conniving bitch.”

“Exactly,” Edward laughed. “I want to let you in.”

“Me, too,” Bella smiled. Looking at him, she kissed him tenderly. “This will be an interesting story to tell our grandkids – how we got together?” Edward barked out a guffaw, laughing so hard he snorted. Bella clapped her hands over her face, giggling behind them and watching as Edward turned bright pink. “You snorted.”

“One of my many flaws,” Edward said, sobering up quickly. “I’m far from perfect, Bella.”

“So am I, but we may be perfect together,” she said. “You want this? You and me?”

“More than anything,” he breathed.

“I want it, too,” she murmured. Edward crushed his lips to hers and they fell onto the bed. However, since they were so close to the edge, they fell onto the floor, in a heap of arms, legs and laughter. “Definitely quite the story for the grandkids!”

**A/N: I hope you all liked the citrusy goodness. Bella may be a smut writer, but she’s pretty naïve in the bedroom. Let’s just say that this story will bring out the kinkiness in her. _Just saying …_ **

**Up next will be Bella’s lunch with Charlie, a conversation with Alice and leading up to the evening with Edward. Leave me some loving! ;-)**

 


	11. Chapter 11

**For those of you who read the _Get Your Southern On_ contest entries, this is my contribution. I am tickled at the results … first place in public vote and third place for the judge’s choice. I’ve decided to break this up into smaller, drabblish chapters and it will be continued. The contest contribution is the first six or so chapters, roughly. I don’t know how long it will be, but I do have it planned. Thank you to Bridget for betaing this for me and for Clo, who created the banner. **

**Thank you for those of you who have read this! I hope you continue to do so! Without further ado …**

**This is the beginning of the extension of the original contest entry. ALL NEW! Thank you for sticking with me and I hope you enjoy this!**

After checking out, Edward drove Bella back to her Dad’s house. They made plans for dinner at Edward’s home, to truly celebrate Valentine’s Day. They kissed in the car until Edward saw the chief glowering at him from the front window. “We better stop. Your dad may like me, but still has a permit to carry a gun and can shoot my ass,” Edward said.

“Was he staring?” Bella asked.

“Glaring is a more appropriate description,” Edward chuckled anxiously. “So, I’ll pick you up at six?”

“Yeah,” she blushed, kissing him chastely. “I’ll see you tonight.”

“Love you, sweetness,” he mumbled against her lips.

“Love you, too,” she replied back, kissing his nose. Grabbing the bag that Edward had packed, but was now filled with her dress and heels, she got out of the car and walked up to the front door. With a wave, she watched Edward pull away from the house, honking as he left. Bella let herself into the house, greeted by a scowling chief. “Charles,” she said coldly.

“Isabella, what is this? You’re sucking face in broad daylight? I don’t like that. Not at all,” Charlie grumbled.

“I’m twenty-eight, Charlie,” she said, walking past him and into her bedroom. “Edward and I are together and need I remind you that you like him?”

Charlie followed Bella into her room, sitting down heavily on her bed. “I do like Edward. He’s a good man, but he’s got baggage.”

“If you’re talking about his kids, Charlie, I will smack you stupid,” Bella deadpanned. Charlie shot her a wry look. “I know he has the twins. I also know that Tanya raked him over the coals. You have to realize that I’ve wanted this for so long. So has he! We’re going to make this work.” Bella put her hands on her hips, staring at her father.

“Okay, okay,” Charlie said. “I’ll lay off the protective father routine. I never got to do that when you were younger. I figured I could do it now.”

“Yeah, I don’t think so, Chuck,” Bella said snarkily.

“Isabella Marie Swan, don’t make me throttle you,” Charlie grumbled. He hated to be called Chuck.

“Just because I was a wallflower in high school does not mean you get to be psycho-dad,” Bella said. Charlie rolled his eyes and got up. “Now, where are you taking me for lunch?”

“Datz,” Charlie answered. “Dress comfortably, Bells.”

He left her room and she changed out of the yoga pants and Edward’s shirt. She put on a cute sundress that Alice insisted she get along with a pair of ballet flats. Tossing her hair up into a loose ponytail, she put on some simple makeup. Just as she was getting ready to go, her phone rang from the charger on the nightstand. It was Alice. “Hello?”

“So, are you thoroughly sexed up?” Alice snickered.

“As a matter of fact, I am,” Bella sang.

“Shut the front door!” Alice crowed. “You had sex? With the dreamboat? You sly dog!”

“I wouldn’t go that far, Alice,” Bella snorted. “We both had the same feelings and we just went for it. You know?”

“Was the sex amazing? Did he make you come? How big was he? Did he go down on you? Did he …” Alice blurted, barely pausing to take a breath.

“Whoa! Slow down, killer. Yes, the sex was amazing. We barely slept because of our insatiable need for each other. He made me come so often that I can still feel it, or maybe that was because of the eight inches of man that he was,” Bella said, sitting down and crossing her legs. “And boy did he know how to use it.”

“About time! My little girl is growing up,” Alice giggled.

“Shut up,” Bella laughed. “Now, I’m getting ready to go out to lunch with my dad. Can I call you back later?”

“Sure. I want to hear more about your amazing night in the sack with Dr. McHottie,” Alice said. “Love you, Bella!”

Closing her phone, Bella went out and met up with her dad. He drove them to Datz where they shared a very delicious, but greasy meal. After lunch, they both ordered some ice cream. Charlie told his daughter about his work, but he was anxious about telling her about the new person in his life. One of the dispatchers in the 911 call center had caught his eye and they were dating. “Bells, you know I love you, right?”

“Of course, Dad,” Bella responded. “What’s up?”

“Well, ever since your mom, um, _left,_ I kind of shut myself away and avoided the whole dating thing,” Charlie said, idly tearing the receipt into tiny little pieces. “I’ve kind of started dating a woman. She works as a 911 dispatcher and I really like her.”

“Really?” Bella asked. “That’s awesome, Dad! You deserve some happiness after the bullshit my incubator put you through.”

“You’re not upset?” Charlie asked.

“No! Dad, I’m happy. What’s her name?”

Charlie relaxed and told her all about Sue. Bella was very excited for her father. He had led a very solitary life and was closed off because of what her mother did to both of them. When she moved away to go to school, Charlie was even lonelier. As he talked about Sue, Bella could see those walls melt away and his genuine affection he had for her. It was the right time for him. He needed that happiness and Bella was thrilled for him.

After lunch, Charlie drove them back to pick up Valentine’s cards and presents before he drove them back to the house and they spent the rest of the afternoon on the back porch. Bella was finalizing her edits for her meeting with her editor on Tuesday. Charlie was looking over some reports from his officers. Around four, Charlie announced that he was going out with Sue for Valentine’s day and he went to change for his date. Bella thought it was adorable as he tried to dress up for her, but he was completely hopeless. Bella helped her dad pull together his outfit and when she was done he looked very handsome, wearing a pair of khakis, a button down and sport coat. Charlie tugged at the sleeves, grumbling that he felt too constricted. Bella just teased that he had spent too much time eating at Datz.

Rolling his eyes, Charlie left. Bella used the quiet time to call Alice and truly dish about her evening. When she was done sharing all about her romantic evening, Alice squealed so loudly. “You should totally make this into your next novel!”

“What? No! It’s too intimate,” Bella argued. “And what about that BDSM thing you want me to write about?”

“Bella, what you described is better than anything that you’ve ever written. Do you want to know why? Because you’re in love!” Alice breathed.

“I’m in love, but in love with someone from my past. We know very little about our lives today,” Bella said. “Being with him was amazing and sexy and wonderful and … I cannot do that to him. Even if it’s fiction and I completely take away the personal element, it’s not right.”

“That makes sense, about being in love with someone from your past. You’ve obviously grown and changed since high school,” Alice said thoughtfully. “But, consider writing the story. It could make for an amazing novel.”

“Don’t hold your breath,” Bella said. “Now, what should I wear tonight? We’re having dinner at his house.”

“Go for simple and elegant, Bella,” Alice suggested. “With a splash of sexy.”

“Not helpful, Alice,” Bella growled.

“Wear the pencil skirt and a tank top,” Alice giggled. “No bra.”

 _Oh, for the love,_ Bella thought to herself. “Okay, okay. I’m going to get ready. Thank you, Alice.”

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” Alice sang.

“Which doesn’t leave much,” Bella echoed back.

“Damn straight. Bye, Bella!”

Bella got dressed, putting on the aforementioned pencil skirt. It was black with pink, orange and red peonies on it that looked like they were water color paintings. She paired it with a strappy black tank top and a red shrug. Darkening her makeup, she slipped on a pair of black espadrilles. Walking to the kitchen, she picked up the card she’d gotten for Edward. It was a simple card, but held a lot of meaning.

“The minute I heard my first love story, I started looking for you, not knowing how blind that was. Lovers don’t finally meet somewhere. They’re in each other all along,” Bella whispered. It was a quote by one of her literary inspirations and poet, Rumi. She opened the card, writing her own poetry for him. It was something that she had written when she was in high school, but since revised it after reconnecting with him.

_Noticing, wanting, needing  
Dreams of forever, realities of life_

_A crooked smile, a shock of bronze, gaze of green  
Things I never dreamt I’d get_

_Pleading, lonely, shy_  
Insecurities of a quiet girl who wanted the perfect guy  
Dreams lost as she ran from her home  
Never to think of him

_But did she?_

_Yes, she did_

_All of the time_

_In her dreams_  
In her life  
With her friends  
During her strife

_Now the dreams have come true  
Sharing one kiss and then two_

_And then so much more …_

_Loving, cherishing, desiring  
My dreams for us as we embark on this new journey_

_You may have picked me  
I’ll always pick you_

_All my love, Bella_

She slid the card into the envelope. Then, she swiped the cheesy present she chose for him. It was a keychain in the shape of a guitar pick. Edward used to play when they were in high school. Engraved on the guitar pick was ‘I pick you.’ It wasn’t fancy or expensive, but a small token of how she felt about him. She tucked the keychain into a tiny pouch, putting it into the envelope and sealed it with a kiss.

Just as she was finishing that, there was a quiet knock on the door. Bella picked up the envelope and her purse, walking to open up the door. Standing on the doorstep was her dreamboat, the man that had invaded her dreams for so many years and now had finally picked her.

“For you, my love,” he said, handing her a bouquet of red roses and various tropical flowers in shades of pink, orange and red. It perfectly matched her skirt.

“They’re gorgeous,” she breathed, inhaling the fragrant blooms.

“Not nearly as gorgeous as you, Bella,” he whispered, leaning down and brushing his lips with hers. “Happy Valentine’s Day, sweetness.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” she smiled. “The first of many, I hope.” He responded with another sweet, soft kiss before guiding her to his car and driving them to his house.

**A/N: Pictures of what Edward and Bella wore are on my blog, along with the card, the bouquet and the keychain. The link for that is in my profile. You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. I’m also on twitter: tufano79. Leave me some loving!**

__  
  


 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**For those of you who read the _Get Your Southern On_ contest entries, this is my contribution. I am tickled at the results … first place in public vote and third place for the judge’s choice. I’ve decided to break this up into smaller, drabblish chapters and it will be continued. The contest contribution is the first six or so chapters, roughly. I don’t know how long it will be, but I do have it planned. Thank you to Bridget for betaing this for me and for Clo, who created the banner. **

**Thank you for those of you who have read this! I hope you continue to do so! Without further ado …**

**This is the beginning of the extension of the original contest entry. ALL NEW! Thank you for sticking with me and I hope you enjoy this!**

After Edward dropped off Bella at her house after the reunion, he sped to his family’s jeweler. With Valentine’s Day, Edward wanted to get something special for his girlfriend and only Julio would have that special something. After hemming and hawing for over an hour, Julio suggested something called a journey pendant. It was perfect, but Edward was having a hard time deciding between the all diamond version or one that had sapphires along with the diamonds. Sapphires were Bella’s birthstone.

“Go with the diamond one and I’m not saying that because it’s more expensive,” Julio chuckled. “This is your first holiday with this woman, yes?”

“First everything,” Edward said, picking up the diamond pendant. “I don’t want to freak her out. That’s why I’m leaning toward the sapphire one.”

“If you want to get her sapphires, don’t get her this. These stones are not quality,” Julio said. “See how dark they are? Very occluded. Almost black. Not pretty at all.”

“Okay, let’s go with the diamond pendant,” Edward said, handing Julio his credit card. Julio gleefully wrapped it up, including a gaudy stuffed bear. That was definitely going to Lucy. Thinking about his children, he finished the transaction and walked out to his car. Edward dialed his parents, wanting to talk to his little cherubs.

When the phone picked up, their voices sang through the speaker of his car, “Daddy!”

“Hello, my little loves,” he smiled. “Are you enjoying Disney World?”

“It’s so much fun, Dad,” Liam said. “I love Epcot. They have this cool imagination place with all of these inventions.”

“I liked the different countries,” Lucy piped up. “Can we go to Italy, Daddy?”

“Someday, Lucy,” Edward chuckled. “I promise to take you to Italy.”

“Can we go to the moon?” Liam pleaded.

“I don’t know, Liam. That’s a tall order. Italy is a little more doable since it’s on the same planet,” Edward said, laughing quietly at his son’s outlandish request. “I don’t have access to a rocket ship. Now, are you two behaving for Nana and Papa?”

“Yes,” they sang. “Did you have fun at the reunion?”

“I did. I ran into a couple of my friends,” Edward said. “There was also one friend that I hadn’t seen since high school and it was nice to talk to her.”

“Did you dance, Daddy?” Lucy asked. “Treat her like a princess?”

“We didn’t dance, but I did treat her like a princess,” Edward beamed. “Can I talk to Nana?”

“Okay, Daddy,” Lucy said.

There was a little scuffle and then Esme’s voice over the line. “Did you see _her_?” she asked, her voice cold.

“No, Mom. She didn’t come, which I’m eternally grateful. I don’t know how I’d react if I saw Tanya,” Edward deadpanned. “I did run into Bella, though.”

“You did? And?” she squealed.

“And that’s all I’m going to tell you because anything more would weird, Ma,” Edward laughed. “I’m bringing her over for dinner because it’s virtually impossible to get a reservation now on Valentine’s Day.”

“That’s probably best,” Esme agreed. “Make chicken piccata. It’s easy enough that even you can’t screw it up.”

“Hey now,” Edward grumbled.

“Love you,” Esme sang. There was another scuffle and both of his children sent their love. Edward responded in kind, missing them but eager to spend another evening with Bella. Driving back to his house, he did some of his chores that had been neglected thanks to his hectic schedule. Thankfully, his parents had a cleaning service and that included Edward’s pool house. The laundry, however, was not done and he had to strip the beds.

After cleaning the house, doing the laundry and getting the necessary ingredients for their meal, Edward showered and changed into a pair of khakis and a burgundy shirt. He ran some gel through his disheveled locks and tossed on his glasses. Sleeping in his contacts had caused major irritation to his eyes. Checking the time, he hopped into the car and drove to a nearby flower shop. He worked with the elderly shop keeper, picking a romantic and dramatic variation of traditional and exotic flowers. It turned out beautifully.

It was unique, gorgeous and exquisite.

Just like Bella.

Parking in the chief’s driveway, Edward got out and balanced the bouquet in his hands. He knocked on the door since the doorbell no longer worked and the chief was never going to fix it. Bella opened the door, looking like an absolute vision. Her hair was up in a messy, but sexy bun. She wore a tight pencil skirt that hugged her curves and a black tank top. He handed her the flowers and they exchanged pleasantries. Bella put them into a vase, slipping one of the flowers into her hair before walking out of the house.

They drove to the more affluent part of town. About twenty minutes later, Edward parked his car in the driveway, guiding Bella to his tiny home on the property of his parents’ house. “I know it’s kind of lame for me to live this close to my parents, but with the twins …” he trailed off.

“It’s not lame. I think it’s awesome,” Bella said sincerely. “Your parents are supportive of you and are willing to help with your children. Charlie, I’m surprised I’m a functional adult. He’s kind of clueless when it comes to kids. And you know what my mom did.”

“Have you heard from her?” Edward asked, weaving his fingers with hers.

“I haven’t, but I know she’s reached out to Charlie, fishing for information or begging for money,” Bella snorted angrily. “I don’t miss her. I was too young to remember her when she left.”

“How old?”

“About the twins’ age,” Bella responded. “A little over seven. My dad took me to a therapist but I hated him so I never talked. When I got to college, though, I had this anger issue and from the counseling center, it all stemmed from my mom abandoning me and my dad. It’s also part of the reason why I never really trusted anyone.”

“Do you trust me?” Edward asked, looking at her and cupping her cheek.

“On some level, yes,” Bella whispered. She closed her eyes, leaning against his hand. “There is always going to be that nagging voice, giving me grief that everyone that I love will leave me.”

“I promise to never leave you, Bella,” Edward said, wrapping her into a tight embrace.

“You can say that, but I have to see it to believe it,” Bella chuckled sadly. “I’m like this with everyone, though. The only person I trust implicitly is my father. He was the only one who stayed with me, no matter what.” Edward tightened his hold on her before opening the door to his home. “Are you upset with me?”

“No, sweetness,” Edward replied. “I get where you’re coming from and I want to be another person that you can trust implicitly. It’s giving me a goal.”

“Ooookay,” Bella said, arching a brow. Edward laughed, pulling her into his house. Despite it being a ‘pool house,’ it was about the size of Charlie’s bungalow, maybe a little bigger. The décor was light and airy, even at night. The cabinets in the kitchen were white and the counters were a soft grey. The appliances were stainless steel with simple, but chic lighting, enhancing the space. The kitchen overlooked a comfortable, but lived-in family room. In the corner, there was a toy bin that was overflowing with toys, stuffed animals, toy cars and Barbies. “Your home is beautiful.”

“My mom decorated it,” Edward said. “I had just finished medical school and was matched to St. Joes. Almost as soon as I completed my training, my internship began. I barely had enough time to sell my condo and make the move down here. Add two toddlers into the mix? It was hell. Liam was in his ‘NO’ phase and Lucy was attached to my hip.”

“Do you have a picture of the twins?” Bella asked. “I’ve heard a lot about them, but I haven’t …”

“You must think I’m a horrible father,” Edward laughed nervously, walking over to the fireplace and picking up a framed photo. He handed it to Bella and it was the most gorgeous photo of Edward and his two children. They looked like models from a catalogue. Edward was wearing a plain white shirt with a pair of jeans. Liam was matching his dad while Lucy had on a sweet dress that coordinated with the two of them.

Liam was a clone of Edward, with bright green eyes and disheveled hair, albeit blonder than Edward’s. He was missing his two front teeth and was grinning widely, showing his gap. Lucy was a little doll with blue eyes and pale skin. Her strawberry hair was thrown up into a half up-do, curling over her shoulders. She was snuggled in Edward’s arms, smiling sweetly. Bella could see a lot of Tanya in Lucy in her facial features and hair color, but Edward’s daughter radiated happiness, unlike Tanya. She just spread evil with her vicious lies. Shaking that off, Bella handed Edward back the frame, “They are gorgeous, Edward.”

“They’re the only good thing I got out of my relationship with Tanya,” he said, caressing the picture.

“Where are they?” Bella asked.

“At Disney World with my parents,” he said. “We take them every couple of months since it’s only two hours away. I got suckered into a season pass. They’re coming back tomorrow.”

“Isn’t tomorrow Monday? It’s a school day.”

“President’s Day. They got the day off,” Edward chuckled. “Now, why don’t you have a seat at the peninsula while I finish making our dinner, sweetness.”

“You’re handsome, smart, great in bed and you can cook? You must be a fairy tale,” Bella quipped as she sat down on one of the stools.

“Ha, ha,” Edward deadpanned. “My cooking expertise is limited to a few recipes, but at least I don’t burn water. Do you remember Emmett McCarty?”

“Yeah. What happened to him?” Bella asked. “I didn’t see him at the reunion.”

“It’s a sad story,” Edward frowned. “He and his new wife, Rosalie, were in a head-on collision. Emmett had just been signed on with the Tampa Bay Buccaneers and they were celebrating. Anyway, some drunk asshole went across the median and hit them, killing them both instantly.”

“Oh, God,” Bella gasped. “How awful. I’m so sorry. I knew you were close with him in high school.”

“I was moonlighting in the ED when he was brought in,” Edward whispered. “Anyway, Emmett, when he proposed to Rosalie, he wanted to bake her favorite cake. Instead, he completely obliterated his kitchen, not taking out the instructions out of the stove. He was an amazing football player, great friend, but a gourmet chef, he was not.” Edward shook his head, hating what had happened to his best friend. “Sorry about being such a downer. I wanted to share a funny story about Emmett not being able to cook … I thought you knew.”

“I avoided news from home for a long time, Edward,” Bella muttered. “You and Angela were the only ones who I cared about. The rest of them, they made my life hell, so I didn’t care. They didn’t care about me; why should I waste my time caring about them? I spoke with Angela on Facebook and I was terrified to friend you since I was certain you had forgotten me.”

“You’re unforgettable, Bella,” Edward said, turning to get some wine. He poured them both a glass, working on sautéing the chicken.

Bella shifted on the stool, feeling like an ass for not knowing about Edward’s friend. He was tense as he worked at the stove. She slid off the stool, wrapping her arms around his waist and pressing her cheek between his shoulder blades. “I’m sorry,” she whispered.

“Don’t apologize,” he said. “You had every right to leave and not look back …”

She turned him around, looking into his eyes. “I had every right, but my ignorance made you relive something that still hurts you. I’m sorry,” she said.

“I’m sorry, too. I turn into a sullen son of a bitch when I remember that. He was my best friend, even though he could act like a douche canoe,” Edward sighed, picking up her hand and kissing her palm. Bella giggled. “No more looking backward, sweetness. We need to look to our future.”

“But, we need to learn from our past,” Bella argued. “The past made us what we are today and shapes who we will become in the future.”

He dipped his head, kissing her lips. “You were always so smart and quick to put me in my place,” he said, pressing his forehead to hers.

“My biting wit? I always considered that to be a character flaw,” Bella said, toying with Edward’s hair. He hummed, closing his eyes and calming down from the emptiness he felt after he told Bella about Emmett. However, the smoke alarm went off, causing them to jump apart. Edward turned around, looking at the charred remnants of his chicken.

“Damn it!” he barked. He tossed the pan into the sink and ran to open the door. “I’m sorry, Bella.”

“Don’t be,” she said, turning on the vent fan. “It was my fault that your meal was burnt to a crisp.” Edward shot her a look. “What? It was!”

“Well, I don’t have much else in the fridge except hot dogs and mac and cheese,” he shrugged. “We could have that or I could call Peking Duck Dynasty for some delivery.”

“Oooh, they have the best crab Rangoon,” Bella cooed. “Peking.”

**A/N: A little drama, but it helps establish their relationship. Edward is only looking forward and Bella wants them to learn from their past. Up next will be the rest of their meal, along with their conversation about making this long-distance relationship work and some citrusy fun.**

**Leave me some! ;-)**

 


	13. Chapter 13

**For those of you who read the _Get Your Southern On_ contest entries, this is my contribution. I am tickled at the results … first place in public vote and third place for the judge’s choice. I’ve decided to break this up into smaller, drabblish chapters and it will be continued. The contest contribution is the first six or so chapters, roughly. I don’t know how long it will be, but I do have it planned. Thank you to Bridget for betaing this for me and for Clo, who created the banner. **

**Thank you for those of you who have read this! I hope you continue to do so! Without further ado …**

**This is the beginning of the extension of the original contest entry. ALL NEW! Thank you for sticking with me and I hope you enjoy this! Up next will be the rest of their meal, along with their conversation about making this long-distance relationship work and some citrusy fun.**

Forty minutes later, their meals were delivered by Peking Duck Dynasty. They shared a double order of crab Rangoon, egg rolls, orange chicken, fried rice, and broccoli beef. It wasn’t the romantic meal that Edward had planned, but it was just as delicious without the messy cleanup. Unfortunately, Edward’s house did have a lingering odor from the ruined chicken piccata that forced them to eat outside and for Edward to light some fragrant candles inside.

“I’m so full,” Edward groaned, patting his flat tummy.

“Me, too. You know, though, in an hour, we’ll be starving. It’s the cruelty of Chinese food,” Bella snickered. “But it was sooooo good.”

“It was,” Edward smiled. “So, tell me about your life after high school. You know my sordid, sad tale. All I know is that you work in a library in Seattle.”

“Well, I went to University of Washington, getting my degree in literature and a minor in creative writing. I wasn’t sure what I was going to do with that because I knew that I did not want to teach,” Bella quipped. “I love kids, but I don’t have the personality or the patience to teach. I’m too shy.”

“You’re not shy,” Edward argued.

“No, I am. Even now, I don’t really talk to people that I’ve just met and I prefer the solitude of my condo in Seattle than the nightlife. My best friend, Alice, tries to draw me out of my shell, but it usually backfires,” Bella chuckled. “I’ll come back to her. She’s a hoot. Anyway, I worked in the school’s library and I loved it. I decided to get my master’s degree in library science. It took two years and I was hired almost immediately to head up the non-fiction department. I’ve got a small staff and I love it.”

“Did you enjoy University of Washington?” Edward asked.

“It was okay. I felt like a guppy in an ocean,” she said, wrinkling her nose. “But, I found my niche with Alice and working on the literary magazine in addition to my classes.”

“Did you date?” Edward blushed, looking up at her.

“I had one boyfriend. We dated for about a year and a half. His name was Jacob and he was a friend of Jasper’s. Jasper is Alice’s husband. They set me up and he was nice, but not too bright. He also didn’t really know how to treat a woman,” Bella shrugged.

“He never hurt you, did he?” Edward growled.

“No. Jacob just didn’t have many social graces and it was _all_ about him, if you catch my drift,” Bella said, arching a brow. Edward furrowed his eyebrows and then caught onto Bella’s comment. Jacob never made her come. “Anyway, I knew he wasn’t my forever, so I broke it off with him just prior to my senior year of college. He was pissed, but I couldn’t see myself with him, picking up his nasty clothes and dealing with his immature behavior. Alice tried to set me up again, but I was not receptive to the guys. They had some pretty big shoes to fill.”

Edward made a face, confused by her statement.

“I was still wishing for you,” Bella said, reaching over and taking his hand. “It was a pipedream, but I only ever wanted you, Edward.”

“I feel the same way, sweetness,” Edward replied softly, kissing her knuckles. “I was a fool to stay with _her_ for as long as I did.” He tugged on Bella’s hand, pulling her into his lap and nuzzling her neck. His hand was splayed on her waist, sliding up underneath her tank top. “I don’t know how I’m going to let you go on Tuesday, baby.”

“I feel the same way,” Bella murmured, kissing his lips. “But before this gets too out of control, I want to tell you something that may shock you.”

“The only thing that could shock me is if you told me that you were secretly a man,” Edward quipped, wrapping his lips around her ear. “Seeing as I saw you naked last night and this morning, I know you are not.” He kissed down her neck and his hand moved to cup her breast. “I’d love to see you again, love. Now that I’ve had a taste, I need more of you.”

Bella moaned, but she got out of his hold and sat back in the chair opposite of him. “Behave.” Biting her lip, she looked up at him, “But, to be continued.”

“Okay, good,” Edward chuckled. “Now, this shocking news.”

Bella reached for her purse and logged into Facebook. She found a page, handing it to him. He scrolled through the information, reading about this author, Marie Cigno, and her raunchy, sexy novels. He had read a few of them when he was lonely, providing him with masturbation fodder. The author was skilled at writing lemons, as they were called. “Why are you showing me this page, sweetness?”

“Because I’m Marie Cigno,” Bella explained. “You’re one of three people who know about this, Edward. You can’t tell anyone.”

“Wait, you wrote all of those steamy sex scenes?” Edward asked. Bella blushed and nodded. “And are they written from experience?”

“Hell, no. Just an overactive imagination,” Bella said. “And watching a lot of RedTube and perusing tumblr.”

“So, you’re Marie Cigno,” Edward drawled out, his accent coming out in full force. “What do you have planned next?”

“A sequel to _Mafia Princess_ ,” Bella answered. “And Alice is trying to convince me to do a BDSM novel. I don’t know about that. I’ve never understood the BDSM community and I’d have to do a lot of research. Wait, have you read my novels?”

Edward took her hand, leading her through the living room and into his office. He plucked _Mafia Princess_ off the shelf, along with two other novels that Bella had written. “I’m almost tempted to ask for an autograph, Ms. Cigno.”

“You’d be the only one. I don’t do press junkets or sign my books. Part of my allure is my vigilance in keeping my true identity a secret,” Bella said, taking _Mafia Princess_ from Edward’s hand. She turned to the first page, scrawling a brief message and then handing it back to him. “The only one in existence, Dr. Cullen.”

Edward opened the book, reading her inscription. _“All of my leading men were scripted after the man of my dreams … you. All my love, Isabella.”_ He looked up at her. She was idly looking at all of the books in his office. He walked over to her, sliding his arms around her waist. “You are and always will be my dream girl,” he growled against her neck. “I’m sorry I took so long to realize it.”

She turned around and brushed an errant curl that had fallen onto Edward’s forehead. His eyes were shining with hope, fear, lust and most importantly, love. He leaned forward and she met him halfway, brushing her lips with his. Edward held her tightly against his body, kissing her fervently. He pressed her against the bookshelves and she moaned, tightening her fingers in his hair. Edward bent down, picking her up and carrying her out of the office and to his bedroom which was across the hall. He lay her down on his king-sized bed and stared at her, wanting her to stay with him forever. “So long I’ve wanted this, Bella,” he murmured.

“Our relationship or me in your bed?” Bella asked, shrugging out of her cardigan.

“Both,” he replied, his hand moving along her waist, pushing her tank top up. “I want to fall asleep with you in my arms and never let you go.”

“That sounds pretty amazing,” she breathed, untucking his shirt. He quickly removed it, revealing his sculpted chest. Her fingers grazed down his pecs, circling his nipples. He shuddered, leaning down and kissing her deeply. They were so close, needing to feel every inch of each other. “I think I need to pull a page from _Mafia Princess,_ Edward,” she said as he suckled on her neck.

“What’s that?” he asked.

“My mouth. Your cock,” she purred. “You’ve had your taste. Now, it’s my turn for mine.”

**A/N: Pervy pic teasers will be forthcoming. Bella wants to suck Edward’s cock. Will he return the favor? Leave me some!**

 


	14. Chapter 14

**For those of you who read the _Get Your Southern On_ contest entries, this is my contribution. I am tickled at the results … first place in public vote and third place for the judge’s choice. I’ve decided to break this up into smaller, drabblish chapters and it will be continued. The contest contribution is the first six or so chapters, roughly. I don’t know how long it will be, but I do have it planned. Thank you to Bridget for betaing this for me and for Clo, who created the banner. **

**Thank you for those of you who have read this! I hope you continue to do so! Without further ado …**

**This is the beginning of the extension of the original contest entry. ALL NEW! Thank you for sticking with me and I hope you enjoy this! Bella wants to suck Edward’s cock. Will he return the favor?**

_She turned around and brushed an errant curl that had fallen onto Edward’s forehead. His eyes were shining with hope, fear, lust and most importantly, love. He leaned forward and she met him halfway, brushing her lips with his. Edward held her tightly against his body, kissing her fervently. He pressed her against the bookshelves and she moaned, tightening her fingers in his hair. Edward bent down, picking her up and carrying her out of the office and to his bedroom which was across the hall. He lay her down on his king-sized bed and stared at her, wanting her to stay with him forever. “So long I’ve wanted this, Bella,” he murmured._

_“Our relationship or me in your bed?” Bella asked, shrugging out of her cardigan._

_“Both,” he replied, his hand moving along her waist, pushing her tank top up. “I want to fall asleep with you in my arms and never let you go.”_

_“That sounds pretty amazing,” she breathed, untucking his shirt. He quickly removed it, revealing his sculpted chest. Her fingers grazed down his pecs, circling his nipples. He shuddered, leaning down and kissing her deeply. They were so close, needing to feel every inch of each other. “I think I need to pull a page from_ Mafia Princess _, Edward,” she said as he suckled on her neck._

_“What’s that?” he asked._

_“My mouth. Your cock,” she purred. “You’ve had your taste. Now, it’s my turn for mine.”_

She pushed him back onto the bed and smiled evilly. Edward was watching her with rapt attention. Bella Swan was easily the sexiest woman on the planet. She had a youthful innocence about her, but she was in complete control of her sexual desires. She wanted to suck his cock and nothing was going to fucking stop her.

Gracefully, she got off the bed and removed her tank top. Her breasts bounced free, making Edward moan. “You’re torturing me, baby,” he whispered.

“Good things come to those who wait, doctor,” she said, turning around and lowering the zipper to her pencil skirt. Rolling her hips, the skirt fell to the ground and revealed a black thong with the sweetest little bow above her asshole. She turned back to him, loosening her hair and sauntering back onto the bed. She slid up his body, pressing open-mouthed kisses to his torso. She paid special attention to the gorgeous ink on his side, rubbing his erection through his khakis. “So hard for me, Edward. Do you want my mouth around your dick? Sucking you until you explode in my mouth?”

“More than words can describe,” he choked out. He reached down for her, but Bella moved quickly, pressing his arms above his head. “Fuck.”

“Hmmm, not tonight, but soon,” she giggled. “Those stay up there, doctor. Your orgasms are mine. My orgasms are mine. I may just fuck my pussy as I’m licking every inch of your perfect cock.”

“Bella,” he whimpered. She really was channeling the main character in _Mafia Princess,_ a woman who was comfortable in her own skin and took control in the bedroom. She smiled, straddling his hips and kissing him deeply while rolling her body over his. He could feel how hot she was, spilling onto his stomach through her silky panties. “I want to touch you,” he pleaded.

“If you’re a good boy,” she purred, sucking his lip between hers. She moved back down his body and unbuckled his belt. Looking up at him through her eyelashes, Bella made quick work of the button and zipper.  Tugging on the waist, she slid his pants and boxer briefs down his long legs, revealing his perfect naked body. He looked like Adonis. His legs were muscled and strong. Moving her eyes up along his legs, she saw his hardness, standing at attention and leaking. “Dinner was delicious, but I have no doubt that dessert will be phenomenal.” She slid off her panties and tossed them to Edward. He pressed the barely-there scrap of lace and satin to his nose and growled at how aroused she was.

Bella leaned forward, kissing his thighs and moving ever closer to Edward’s prominent erection. With one single finger, Bella traced the vein on the underside of his cock. Edward shuddered. “Bella,” he whispered.

“Definitely better,” she cooed, moving closer and using her tongue to follow the same route as her finger. Edward eyes widened as her pink lips wrapped around his length. She swirled her tongue around the head of his cock, making Edward squirm. Her left hand was holding the base but her right hand was between her legs, moving in tight circles. He was torn. Bella’s lips around his dick was sensory overload, but wanting to see her hand between her legs? He wanted that more. “Hmmmm.”

His eyes snapped back to Bella as she relaxed her jaw. He moved further inside of her mouth. “Fuck,” he spat. _Great vocabulary, Cullen_. Not like he had much blood flow to his brain at the moment. It was all settled in his cock. However, in the back of his head, he didn’t want their relationship to be all about sex, but he was too wound up to care. Seeing Bella here and teasing the ever-living shit out of him was making his brain turn to sludge. She was slurping, nipping, biting and bringing him to the brink of release and then running her hand along his length. Then, she’d repeat the cycle again, making him plead for his release. However, what he wanted more was to touch her. She was doing an amazing job with her mouth but he wanted to feel his fingers in her chestnut curls. He wanted feel the warmth of her skin against his palms. “Bella, I’m going to …”

Her response was a squeeze to his balls and a wink. She picked up the pace of her bobbing, making his body quake with need. His hands moved from his headboard to the pillows, gripping them tightly. His hips were moving in concert with her mouth. Never once did her eyes waver. She stared at him, watching as he completely unraveled with her teeth, tongue and lips. She felt his cock swell inside of her mouth and she prepared to swallow all of what he had to offer. He had spent his time feasting on her pussy and now, she wanted to repay him in kind. From the reaction, he was thoroughly enjoying what she was doing.

Her hand was twisting, making him even harder and his breath was coming in erratic pants. “Bella,” he chanted over and over as she made him shatter. His hands were gripping the pillows. “Fuck, baby. I’m …”

She knew. She wanted it. She wanted all of him and within a few seconds, streams of his release erupted, going down her throat. Bella swallowed his cum, moaning at the sweetness and muskiness of it. She licked him clean, crawling up his body and sitting on the bed, grinning widely. “Best. Dessert. Ever,” she said.

“I beg to differ,” Edward growled, pouncing on her and pressing her into the bed. She giggled, her legs opening for him. He kissed her deeply as his hands moved down her body, finding her silken folds that were drenched. “Does sucking my cock make you this wet, sweetness?”

He didn’t wait for a response as he dove in, running his tongue along the length of her leaking folds. Bella’s head fell back and she gripped his hair while he fucked her into oblivion with his mouth. She had several orgasms by the time he was done, her limbs strewn akimbo. He gathered her in his arms, holding her to his body as she calmed down. “Your tongue should be bronzed,” she panted.

“So should yours,” Edward snickered, pressing a tender kiss behind her ear. He kissed her once more before getting up, putting on his boxer briefs, to get her Valentine’s Day present from the kitchen. He saw a card addressed to him next to her purse and he grabbed that, too.  She snuggled underneath the blankets, trying to calm her still quaking body. Edward came back, handing her the small gift bag with her necklace. “I got you something for Valentine’s Day, sweetness.”

“The flowers and being with you was enough,” she said, picking up his sweater from the ground and tossing it over her naked body. “But, as you can see, I got you a little something, too.” She pushed it into his hands. “You go first.”

He grinned, tearing open the envelope. He read the card, followed by the poem. He blinked up at Bella, smiling softly. “Bella, this is gorgeous,” he breathed.

“Poetry still isn’t my forte,” she chuckled. “But it fit what I got you for Valentine’s Day.”

He nodded, pulling out the silver guitar pick keychain. “This is perfect. I haven’t really played since I graduated college. Tanya thought I sucked.”

“You never sucked,” Bella argued. “What the hell was she talking about?” Muttering under her breath, Bella wanted to smack Tanya stupid for stifling Edward’s talents. She was such a bitch. Edward gathered her in his arms, nuzzling her neck. “Stop. I have every right to be pissed at your ex. I hated her in high school and I hate her for what she did to you after high school.”

“Get in line, sweetness,” Edward said. “My parents despised her. In some level, I despised her, too. But she’s in my past, Bella. You are my future. All I want is you.” He picked up the box and opened it, sneakily putting the necklace around her throat. He kissed her pulse point, holding her close to his body.

Bella leaned back, feeling the metal of the necklace. “Edward?” she asked, her hand reaching up to the pendant. “What is this?”

“Your Valentine’s Day present,” he quipped.

Bella scrambled up, walking to the dresser and gasping when she saw the diamond journey pendant. “This is too much. I got you a cheesy keychain and you got me diamonds?”

He got up, standing behind her and tracing the pendant with his fingers. “Our relationship, it’s been a winding journey and this represents that journey, Bella. I’ve loved you from a distance for ten years and now, I can love you for the rest of my life. Our journey to each other has ended, but our adventure as a couple has just begun.”

Bella turned around, looking up at him and smiling tenderly. “I love you, Edward Cullen,” she breathed.

“I adore you, Isabella Swan,” he murmured. “Thank you for the cheesy keychain.”

“It was cheesy and very lame,” she giggled. “Thank you for the gorgeous pendant. And you definitely have a gift of prose, Dr. Cullen.”

“I learn from the best,” he said. He kissed her, pressing his lips to hers and wanting nothing more than to be with her forever. However, his cell phone rang from the nightstand. His brow furrowed. “Hello? Food poisoning? How long?”

Bella listened to Edward and she got dressed. Their romantic evening was undoubtedly going to be cut short. Either he was being called into the hospital or his family was coming back. “Fuck me sideways,” Edward grumbled.

“That would be a little uncomfortable,” Bella quipped, tossing her hair back up.

“You’re dressed. I wanted some more naked fun time,” he whined petulantly. “But, damn it, I’ve got to be Daddy.”

“What happened?”

“Liam has food poisoning which in turn is causing Lucy to throw up,” he sighed, scrubbing his hands into his hair. “My parents are on the way back to Tampa. I was almost tempted to have them go to a hospital so Liam could get intravenous fluids.”

“You take care of Liam and Lucy,” Bella said, kissing him tenderly. “They need their father.”

“Their father needs you,” he mumbled. He held her close. “Can’t I keep you?”

“You could, but I have a job back in Seattle and a flight to catch on Tuesday,” Bella chuckled. “How long until your parents get back?”

“They’re an hour away,” Edward sighed. He went into his closet and pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. “I really wanted to hold you all night, Bella.” He pulled her close.

“I really wanted to be held,” she responded. “But, you’ve got your children who need their daddy.” He nodded, kissing her deeply before taking her out to the car. It was a quiet drive back to Bella’s house. Edward gripped her hand, not wanting to let her go, but his responsibilities of being a single parent were glaring at him in the face. Parking in the driveway, Bella kissed him. “Perhaps, if all is well with Liam and Lucy, I could come over.”

“Definitely, sweetness,” Edward smiled. “I love you and I’ll dream of you.”

“I love you more,” she replied.

With a few more heated kisses, Bella went inside of her childhood home and Edward drove home to two nauseated seven-year-old twins. As soon as he walked out of the car, he saw his parent’s SUV. Walking into the pool house, he saw both Lucy and Liam on the couch. Liam opened his mouth and promptly threw up all over the hardwood and his grandmother.

_It was going to be a long ass night._

**A/N: Food poisoning sucks. Just saying. Leave me some!**


	15. Chapter 15

**For those of you who read the _Get Your Southern On_ contest entries, this is my contribution. I am tickled at the results … first place in public vote and third place for the judge’s choice. I’ve decided to break this up into smaller, drabblish chapters and it will be continued. The contest contribution is the first six or so chapters, roughly. I don’t know how long it will be, but I do have it planned. Thank you to Bridget for betaing this for me and for Clo, who created the banner. **

**Thank you for those of you who have read this! I hope you continue to do so! Without further ado …**

**This is the beginning of the extension of the original contest entry. ALL NEW! Thank you for sticking with me and I hope you enjoy this!**

Edward spent most of the night taking care of his two sick twins. Around six, both of them finally settled down and crashed from being so sick. Edward sucked down coffee, exhausted from cleaning the never-ending stream of vomit. The combination of that scent, plus the burnt chicken piccata made his stomach turn.

Shortly after eight, Esme came over with some plain toast for the twins. She found her son drooling on the kitchen peninsula, holding a coffee cup. Brushing his hair back, she gently roused him. “Ma?” he croaked, sitting up and stretching. Every bone in his spine cracked. “Sorry. I must have drifted off.”

“Did you get any sleep?” she asked as she refreshed his coffee.

“No. Liam just loved to projectile vomit,” he said, looking down at his scrubs. He gave up on clothes and found some scrubs figuring it would be to change those. “Lucy was a bit more delicate. What did you feed my children?”

“It was just too much,” Esme said. “And it’s all your father’s fault. He was the one shoveling down unhealthy food down their throats.”

“Remind me to kick his ass,” Edward said, rubbing his eyes.

“I’m sorry about ruining your date with Bella,” she muttered. “I know that you’ve put everyone ahead of your needs and this one weekend, I wanted to give you some freedom …”

“Ma, it’s okay,” he replied. “Bella understands. In fact, she might come over if the twins are feeling up to it.”

“I don’t think that’s a wise decision,” Carlisle said from the doorway.

“You have no say in this, old man,” Edward snapped. “If it weren’t for you stuffing junk food down my kid’s throats …”

“Carlisle, it’s Edward’s decision if he wants to introduce the twins to Bella. I’ve always liked her. She’s sweet and will be a better mother than _Tanya_ ,” Esme sneered.

“Stop, both of you,” Edward hissed, dragging them into the office, not wanting their argument to disturb the twins. “I’m not shopping for a new mother for my children. I love Bella. I always have. I just wanted her to meet them. So, Ma, stop with the better mother comments. Bella and I are trying to get to know each other as adults, not horny teenagers in high school.”

“Though, it does smell like sex in your room,” Carlisle huffed, crossing his arms and barely showing his disdain.

“Grown adult, _Carlisle_ ,” Edward growled. “And in case you haven’t figured it out, I’m not a virgin. I lost that when I was fifteen to the evil bitch queen. I have two kids. You can stop passing judgment.”

“Behave, Carlisle. Edward has done nothing but live and breathe for his children and working himself to the bone,” Esme argued. “But has he been happy?”

“Not really. No,” Carlisle said, giving his son a sheepish grin. “I’m sorry, Edward. You lost your virginity at fifteen?”

“Ugh, Dad,” Edward sighed, stomping to his desk and sitting down heavily. “I’m going on next to no sleep. Can you just skip the lecture and tell me why it’s not a good idea for Bella to not meet the twins?”

“I don’t want them to get too attached,” Carlisle said. “You say that you want forever with this girl. You said that about Tanya, too.”

“No, I didn’t,” Edward argued. “I never said that. Never in a million years did I want forever with Tanya. I was with her out of obligation. Did I love her? Not really, but I liked her and it was comfortable.”

“He never did. What have you been smoking, Carlisle?” Esme asked. “Edward married her because she was pregnant.”

“Not my finest moment, that’s for sure,” Edward muttered under his breath. “I made a ton of mistakes in my life, but there are three things that I’m sure of: Liam, Lucy and Bella. Liam and Lucy were the best thing that came from my fucked up relationship with Tanya. Bella has always been my dream girl and now that I have her, I don’t want to lose her. I also want her to know me, the _real_ me and that includes my role as a father. I would never knowingly hurt my kids or Bella.”

“I just think that it’s too soon,” Carlisle said stalwartly. “I know that Bella was only in town for the reunion and that your time with her was cut short due to the twins’ illness, but now is not the most opportune time for them to meet her. Talk about trial by fire. Liam might just douse her with his rain of vomit.”

“Yeah, no. That would be gross,” Edward shuddered. “I gave up on wearing clothes and Anna is going to have to work hard to get rid of the smell of puke.” He leaned his head back, knowing that his father was right. “Damn it.” He looked at his parents. “Can you watch over them while I call Bella?”

“Sure, sweetheart,” Esme said, dragging her husband out of Edward’s office.

Edward found Bella’s number and dialed it. He wrinkled his nose, afraid that she was still sleeping. However, she picked up on the second ring. “Hello?” she asked.

“Hey, sweetness,” he murmured.

“How are the twins?” she asked. “How are _you_?”

“Finally asleep,” he chuckled. “And me? I’m fucking bushed. I got maybe an hour’s worth of sleep.”

“I’m so sorry, baby,” she cooed. “You need to take care of yourself. Don’t you have to go to work tomorrow?”

“Yeah. I don’t want to go to work. I’d rather hide in your luggage,” he snickered.

“Tempting, but I think I’d have to pay an extra fee because of the weight in my suitcases,” Bella giggled.

“You calling me fat?” Edward laughed.

“No, but there would be a distinct difference between my luggage from Seattle. Anyway, I’m assuming that you probably need your rest and that you need to take care of Liam and Lucy, right?”

“I do, sweetness. I really wanted you to meet them, but with them being sick and me battling exhaustion …” he trailed off. “I’d rather be with you. Believe me. I love you, Bella. I want nothing more than to …”

“Edward, you don’t have to apologize or make excuses. You’re a father and your children, your babies need you,” she said firmly. “I’ll meet them when the time is right. Now, is not that time. Besides, Angela called me about fifteen minutes ago. She’s in labor and she kicked Ben out of the maternity ward, blaming him and his super sperm.”

“Labor?” Edward asked. “I thought that she wasn’t due for another couple of weeks.”

“Apparently not,” Bella said. “I’m off to the hospital to sit with Angela while she’s waiting for her body to push out her baby out of her hoo-ha. And that’s a direct quote from Ang.”

“Good luck, sweetness,” Edward chuckled.

“Any words of wisdom?” Bella asked.

“I wouldn’t know. Tanya didn’t want me in the delivery room,” Edward sighed. “It was just the doctor, nurses and Lauren.”

“Lauren Mallory, the Tanya clone, was in the delivery room for your babies and not you?” Bella scoffed. “That’s fucked up.”

“What’s even more fucked up is that Lauren is Lucy’s godmother,” Edward grumbled. “Every so often Lauren got a bug up her ass to be all maternal and she wanted to hang out with the kids, but when she smacked Liam for dropping her phone in the pool, I put the kibosh on that.”

“Daddy, my tummy hurts,” said Liam, walking toward Edward.

“I’ve got to go, Bella. I’m sorry about …” Edward rushed out.

“No apologies. I love you and you take care of your little ones,” Bella cooed.

“I love you more,” Edward whispered before hanging up the phone and picking up his snuggly, but sick son. Being an adult sucked sometimes.

xx TOTGA xx

“Angela, why am I here?” Bella asked as she patted down her friend’s forehead with a damp cloth. “Ben should be in here.”

“He should, but if I heard him do the fucking Lamaze breathing one more time, I was going to cut off his balls,” Angela groaned, shifting in the bed. “He told me that he knew how much pain I was in, but he doesn’t fucking know. This is torture. Even with the damn epidural, I can feel everything. Besides, I wanted to hear about your reunion with Dr. Cullen.”

“You’re getting ready to have a baby and you want to hear about that?” Bella snorted.

“I haven’t had sex in almost two months and probably won’t have sex for a long time after this watermelon comes out of my cooter,” Angela snickered. “I want to live vicariously through you. So, did you?”

“Did I what?” Bella asked.

“Have sex?” Angela wailed as a contraction ripped through her. “Mother fucker!”

“Mrs. Cheney, I know that you’re in pain but please refrain from using such language,” chided an older nurse as she strode into the room.

“Have you had kids?” Angela spat. The nurse arched a brow. “I will swear all I want because this hurts! Get me the doctor for another epidural because this is hell.” The nurse left and Angela collapsed on the bed, panting heavily. “This is the only kid we’re having. Never again.”

“How long have you been having contractions?” Bella asked as she wiped down Angela’s brow.

“Braxton-Hicks contractions for about a week, but labor pains? Since the reunion,” Angela said. “Seeing all of those mean girls sent me into labor.”

“Angela,” Bella frowned. “I’m sorry.” Angela gave her a grin, but it quickly turned to a grimace. Some alarms went off and she gripped her belly. Bella ran out into the hallway, shouting for a nurse. Ben, who was sitting in the waiting area ran into the room. A doctor came in and he started yelling that Angela needed to have emergency C-section since the baby’s heart rate was falling quickly. Angela was rolled out of the room. Ben wanted to go with them, but it was too risky.

Bella and Ben waited in the surgical waiting room to hear word about Angela and the baby. An hour later, the doctor came out smiling. Both Angela and their daughter were fine. The umbilical cord was pressed against the uterine wall that caused the drop in heart rate. However, the baby was spending the night in the NICU for observation. Angela was in recovery and sleeping off the sedative they’d given her in the operating room.

Bella left once Angela was wheeled back to her maternity suite, congratulating her. Even half-asleep, Angela groggily mumbled, “You still owe me details on your reunion, Swan.”

“I promise I’ll tell you all about it,” Bella smiled, kissing her friend’s cheek. “For now, you just sleep and enjoy your baby.”

“I have a baby,” Angela cooed. “I’m a mama. Breelynn Cheney.”

“You are, Angela. Congratulations,” Bella said. Turning to Ben, she hugged him, too. “And to you, too, Daddy.”

Taking out her cell phone in the parking garage of the hospital, Bella sent a text to Edward. _Angela and Ben are the proud parents of a baby girl ~ Breelynn Cheney. TTYL! Love you, Bella_

**A/N: I hope you’re still with me. We got to spend some time with Daddyward. Plus, Angela and Ben had their baby girl. Up next will be Bella’s departure from Tampa. Leave me some lovin! ;-)**

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

**For those of you who read the _Get Your Southern On_ contest entries, this is my contribution. I am tickled at the results … first place in public vote and third place for the judge’s choice. I’ve decided to break this up into smaller, drabblish chapters and it will be continued. The contest contribution is the first six or so chapters, roughly. I don’t know how long it will be, but I do have it planned. Thank you to Bridget for betaing this for me and for Clo, who created the banner. **

**Thank you for those of you who have read this! I hope you continue to do so! Without further ado …**

**This is the beginning of the extension of the original contest entry. ALL NEW! Thank you for sticking with me and I hope you enjoy this! Up next will be Bella’s departure from Tampa.**

“Where have you been all day?” asked Charlie. “I thought you’d be attached to Edward at the mouth.”

“Dad,” Bella chided as she walked into the bungalow. “Stop.”

“What? It’s a valid question,” Charlie snickered.

“Edward was at home. His children got food poisoning while on a trip to Disney World. They’ve been puking all night and all they want is their daddy,” Bella explained.

“Oh, that sucks. I got food poisoning from eating bad shrimp. I can’t even look at a shrimp without feeling nauseous,” Charlie said, his face blanching. “That’s foul and I feel for those kids.”

“Me, too,” Bella said, sitting down at the kitchen counter. “As for me, I spent the day at the hospital. Angela Cheney had a baby girl today. It was a little touch-and-go for a while, but the little girl is so sweet.”

“What’s the baby’s name?” Charlie asked.

“Breelynn Cheney,” Bella responded, handing her phone to her dad. “I can totally see Angela in the nose and mouth, but the eyes are all Ben.”

“Yeah, I don’t see that, but when you were born, you looked like shar pei. You know those dogs with the wrinkles? Oh and a touch of cone head,” Charlie chuckled. Bella glared at him, smacking his shoulder. “What? You were beautiful but you got stuck in the birth canal and your face was all scrunched up, like this.” He pressed his cheeks and eyes together puffing out his lips.

“Shut up, Dad. I did not look like that,” Bella growled.

Charlie held up a finger and went to the living room. He grabbed a photo album, flipping a few pages. “Do you believe me now?” he asked, showing Bella her first baby picture.

“Ugh, I’ve got monkey hair and I do look like a shar pei,” she groaned.

“Well, you’ve since grown up to be a gorgeous, successful young woman and I couldn’t be more proud of you,” Charlie said, hugging her close. “I love you, baby girl.”

“Love you, too, Daddy,” she murmured.

“Now, I’ve got the night off. I want to take you out to eat and we need figure out how we’re getting you to the airport. I’ve got the early shift,” he said.

“Oh, no worries there. Edward said he’d take me before he went to work,” Bella explained.

“That works for me,” Charlie smiled. “Let’s spend the rest of the day at the beach and enjoy dinner.” Bella changed into her final sundress and a pair of jeweled sandals. Charlie had on a pair of khakis and a t-shirt. He never wore shorts, even in the hottest and muggiest of weather. His hair was as dark as Bella’s, but his legs were lily white with almost no hair. It was best that they stayed hidden.

They spent the rest of the afternoon, walking along the boardwalk, talking about Charlie’s date with Sue and Bella’s date with Edward. It was a perfect day, ending with a quiet dinner at a more upscale restaurant called Oystercatchers. The food was delicious and Bella relished every moment with her dad.

She knew that Charlie loved her, but he wasn’t demonstrative. He’d do anything to protect her and it broke his heart when she was tormented in school. His position didn’t help matters, either. He bust up more high school parties than he could count. Most of which had illegal drugs or alcohol. Because of his job, it made Bella more of a target. With the combination of his job, Bella’s mother leaving and her quiet, reserved nature, the kids attacked, like sharks on chum.

However, Bella’s childhood made her the strong woman she was today. Charlie saw that and was so proud of her accomplishments. He only wished that she lived closer. Seattle was so far away and not seeing her as often as he’d like just about made him quit his job in Tampa to move closer. But, he didn’t, settling for Bella coming to visit periodically, usually around Christmas and in the middle of April.

After a filling meal, Charlie drove them both back to the bungalow. Bella was yawning and struggling to keep her eyes open. “What time is your flight tomorrow?” he asked.

“Edward is picking me up at 6:30 and we should make it to the airport by seven,” she said. “I still need to pack and check in to my flight. Is your printer still working?”

“Yeah,” Charlie responded. “Though, I liked having you hear, kid. I’ve missed you.”

“I missed you, too, Dad,” Bella smiled, taking his hand. “You know, the plane works both ways. You can visit me some time.”

“I know, I know. My next vacation, I’ll fly out to Seattle. I’ll bring my parka,” he quipped.

“It’s not that cold,” Bella giggled. “Rainy is a more apt term.”

“But, you like it?” Charlie asked, hoping that this trip home had made her want to come back to Tampa.

“I’ve got great friends and I’m happy there,” Bella responded. “I needed to get away, Dad. You saw what I went through in high school.”

“I know. I just wish you were here,” Charlie sighed, pulling into the driveway. This was the first time that Charlie ever uttered those words. Bella, in her teenaged angst, just wanted to get away from the problem. She never thought how it would impact her dad. Inside of the house, Charlie hugged her and kissed her forehead. “Love you, Bells. I’ll poke my head in before I go on shift tomorrow.”

“I love you, too, Dad,” she whispered, snuggling in his embrace. With another kiss to her forehead, they both went into their respective bedrooms. Bella quickly went through her nighttime routine. After she packed, she sent a text to Edward.

_I’m not sure if you’re up, but I missed you today. I hope your kiddos are doing better. See you at 6:30? – B_

Edward responded almost immediately, calling her back. “Sweetness,” he breathed, sounding absolutely wrecked.

“You sound awful, Edward,” Bella cooed. “Are you okay? You’re not sick, are you?”

“No. When I get run down, I lose my voice,” he explained. “Finally, after almost a full day of throwing up, the kids finally calmed down. Granted, I had to give them some medication to settle their stomachs, but they’re on the mend. I’m keeping them home from school tomorrow so they can catch up on rest.”

“Poor babies,” Bella frowned. “And you’re working tomorrow?”

“Yeah. My mom is going to watch over my little cherubs,” Edward said. “So, I’ll trade my own puking kids for puking kids in the hospital. I’m shocked more of my clothes are not vomit stained.”

“Gross, Edward,” Bella laughed.

“It’s true! I thought that being a doctor was all about helping people, curing them of disease. Nope, I get yelled at, peed on, covered in shit and my own personal favorite, projectile vomit, like my son. The kids are sick, I know, but I’ve given up on really wearing clothes to work. I show up in dress clothes and then immediately change into scrubs with my white coat,” he said. He yawned loudly. “Sorry about that.”

“I’ll let you go, Edward. You didn’t have to call. I know you’re tired,” Bella said.

“I’ll gladly talk to you, sweetness,” he cooed. “But, to answer your question, I’ll be at your house by half past six. If there’s time, I’ll even take you to breakfast.”

“Such a romantic, Dr. Cullen,” Bella snickered.

“I try,” he laughed. “I love you, my sweet one.”

“I love you, too,” Bella breathed. They said their goodbyes and hung up. Bella curled up in her bed, saddened that she was leaving. For the first time, she wanted to stay in Tampa. She had two reasons to stay, maybe even three … Edward, Charlie and Edward’s children.

 _How can I be away from them all?_ Bella wondered. She sniffled and struggled to fall asleep. Her mind was assaulted with dreams of Edward deciding that she wasn’t enough for him or that Charlie ended up getting injured on the job. She prayed that neither would happen, but those prayers didn’t help her sleep.

xx TOTGA xx

The next morning, Bella dragged as she put on a pair of black dress slacks and a cute sweater set. She was meeting with her editor straight from the flight from Tampa. She stumbled over her feet and despite Alice’s insistence that she always wear heels, stuffed her feet in a pair of flats. As she was dragging her luggage out of her bedroom, there was a quiet knock on the door. Stumbling over the cocktail table and rolling her foot, Bella limped to open it. Edward was on the other side, holding a large coffee and smiling crookedly, looking dashing in a pair of dress pants, a dress shirt and the same leather jacket he wore when he picked her up on Valentine’s Day. “Morning,” he said, his voice sounding better. “Coffee?”

“Oh, God, yes,” Bella said, taking the proffered cup and taking a sip. “My dad, he kind of forgot to make enough coffee for two and when I went to go make more, there was no more coffee and I had to print my boarding pass and …”

“Relax, sweetness,” Edward said, rubbing her arm. “Everything okay?”

“Just a bit rattled. I didn’t sleep well. I’ve got a meeting with my editor. I’m a mess,” she said, hobbling to get her bag.

“Whoa, why are you favoring your right foot?” Edward asked, gently pushing her into a chair.

“I rolled it trying to answer the door,” Bella said. “I’m fine. Don’t worry about it, Edward.”

“Foot,” Edward commanded, sitting on the cocktail table. Bella rolled her eyes. “I can take care of it now, or drive you to the hospital. Your choice.” Huffing out a breath, Bella lifted her leg. Edward removed her shoe and manipulated it, rolling it and feeling for any tenderness. “Where’s the pain?”

“Outside, by the ankle bone,” Bella replied. His expert fingers massaged her foot and he furrowed his brows. “What?”

“Nothing. It’s not even a sprain,” he said, lowering her foot. “If it is sprained, it’s very mild. I can wrap it for you.”

“I’m fine. I’ll milk it at the airport,” she snickered. “Can I get a doctor’s note?”

“Ha, ha,” Edward deadpanned. “Just take it easy. Let me get your bag. Stay.”

“I’m not a dog, Edward,” Bella growled.

He smirked, getting up and grabbing her suitcases. He carried them out and when he came back, she was still in her seat. “Good, Bella,” he laughed, helping her to her feet.

“You’re an ass,” Bella scoffed, poking him in the belly and then laughing.  

“I have an ass. A nice one, too. Or so I’ve heard the nurses gossip,” Edward replied cheekily. “I personally think it’s kind flat.”

“Whatever, Edward. You’re gorgeous. I’m shocked at how in shape you are,” she said, taking his arm. “How many hours do you work?”

“Too many,” he said, grabbing her coffee and walking them out to the car. “But, once I’m done with my residency, I’ll be able to set my own hours.”

“When will that be done?” she asked.

“In the spring. I’ve already been offered a fellowship at St. Joe’s in general pediatrics,” he said. “I’ve signed on to take the job, but after I’ve taken a vacation with my kids and hopefully, with you?”

“Let me see what I can work out,” Bella said. “I have a bunch of vacation time accrued. I just need to speak with my supervisor once you get the dates finalized.”

Beaming, Edward responded, “Excellent!”

He drove them to a small diner that served the best breakfast food. Their meal was a quiet one as Bella was growing more and more upset at the prospect of leaving. As Edward was paying, he noticed that Bella had tears in her eyes. “Sweetness, what is it? Your foot?”

“No. It’s not that,” Bella said. “I just never thought that leaving would be this hard.”

He took her hand, kissing her knuckles and guiding her out to the car. Before helping her into the passenger seat, he hugged her tightly. “There may be a distance between us, but now that we know our true feelings, we’ll never be far apart. And I promise to come out to visit you. Like you, I need to coordinate my schedule with my boss and my parents. I adore you, my Bella. As much as I want you to stay, I know that you have a job to do.” Pulling back, he wiped her face with his thumbs. “So do I. But the one that won’t ever change is that I love you.”

“I love you, too,” she said, kissing his lips sweetly. “Sorry about becoming an emotional girl.”

“You’re my emotional girl and I’ll take you any way you are,” he quipped. “Now, we’ve got to get you to the airport. As much as it pains me to see you go …”

“I know,” she said, hugging him again. She got into the car and Edward jogged to the driver’s side. The drive to the airport was quiet, filled with the random morning show that Edward had playing on his radio. Their hands were clasped over the console. At the airport, Bella checked her bags at the curb, holding a laptop bag and her purse.

“I should have parked,” Edward said, mentally chastising his decision to just drop her off. “I should see you off at the security line.”

“It’s better this way. Besides, what time does your shift start?” Bella asked.

“Fifteen minutes,” Edward grumped.

“And how long does it take to get there from here?”

“Twenty minutes,” he sighed, tugging on his hair. “I hate being an adult. It sucks. Just saying.”

“Tell me about it,” Bella sighed.

An officer approached Edward and he glared at him. “Okay, buddy. This is a no parking zone. Move it or lose it,” he barked.

“I will. Thanks,” Edward snarled. He grabbed Bella, hugging closely to his body. “I love you. Be safe.”

“I love you, too. Avoid the projectile vomit,” she teased. Pulling back, they kissed passionately until the cop honked his horn. Edward’s ears turned red and he growled. “Don’t get arrested. He’s just doing his job.”

“I know. He just ruined our goodbye, sweetness,” he huffed. “Call me when you get in. If I don’t pick up, leave a message. Love you!” He ran to the driver’s side, waving as he pulled away from the curb, just managing to not get a ticket. Bella went inside, sailing through security and settling into a spot. She pulled out her manuscript, trying to refine it, but she found it difficult to concentrate.

A half hour later, her phone chirped. Edward had texted her, wearing his scrubs, his glasses and a sad puppy face. _I miss you, sweetness. But, when I think about us, I think the best way to describe it is this … borrowed from Rascal Flatts …_

 _Every long lost dream led me to where you are_ __  
Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you

_Our road will reunite soon. How does St. Patrick’s Day sound? I’m off that entire weekend and a coworker is willing to trade with me to extend it. I love you and I’ll talk to you when you land. Be safe, my love – Edward_

**A/N: I love that song by Rascal Flatts. It got me hooked on some country music. Anyhow, I hope you liked it. Leave me some loving if you did. Pictures of the beach and the restaurant where Charlie and Bella ate are on my blog. The link is in my profile. You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation and twitter: tufano79.**

**Up next will be some drama. Thanks for reading!**

 


	17. Chapter 17

**For those of you who read the _Get Your Southern On_ contest entries, this is my contribution. I am tickled at the results … first place in public vote and third place for the judge’s choice. I’ve decided to break this up into smaller, drabblish chapters and it will be continued. The contest contribution is the first six or so chapters, roughly. I don’t know how long it will be, but I do have it planned. Thank you to Bridget for betaing this for me and for Clo, who created the banner. **

**Thank you for those of you who have read this! I hope you continue to do so! Without further ado …**

**This is the beginning of the extension of the original contest entry. ALL NEW! Thank you for sticking with me and I hope you enjoy this!** **Up next will be some drama.**

* * *

 

_To: Tanya Denali-Cullen_

_From: Lauren Mallory_

_Date: February 16 th, 2016_

_Re: Reunion_

_Hey Tanya,_

_I hope you’re enjoying Barbados with Reynold. That was probably more exciting than the high school reunion. Talk about a dud. Only half of the people who said they were going to come showed up. The ones that did come were_ LAAAAAME! _All of the nerds came and it was so boring. I had to talk to Eric Yorkie all night._

_The dude’s face has not cleared up. At all. We’re pushing thirty and you still have a pizza face? Yuck._

_Anyway, some high points were mainly at the basketball game. I ran into Tyler Crowley, who couldn’t come to the reunion itself. We exchanged numbers and perhaps something will come of that. You fucked him, right? Is he good in bed? Also, the administration loved our class gift that we purchased, though it was anticlimactic since the presentation would have been better on the football field._

_Stupid hurricane, ruining all our fun._

_Oh! And I saved the best for last. Your ex-husband was there. Why did you dump him? Edward Cullen is one fine piece of ass. That jaw, those lips, his eyes. Hmmmm, I would have sidled up to him if it weren’t for Smella Swan. She was all over him like a cheap suit. Edward and Smella? That is a match made in hell. What does he see in her? She’s ugly, plain and probably still smells. And from what I could see, they were too busy sucking face to enjoy the actual reunion. I think they even fucked each other! Bella pulled out a hotel key from Edward’s pocket and they left, going into the hotel._

_I’m sorry about the abysmal news. Call me when you get back to Tampa. I feel like we need to have skinny margaritas and have an old-fashion bitch fest._

_Don’t break Reynold … he’s older than dirt and you need him for his money. Give him my love and if you want to get me a present, I’m a size two and like sparkly things._

_Beverly Hills Kisses,_

_Lauren_

* * *

 

Tanya glared at her laptop, her lips pursed and her hands clenched in tight fists. She was still in the lap of luxury in Barbados with her older lover, Reynold. She should be happy. She had a man who gave her everything she wanted, desired. She had more jewelry than she could ever need. Her closet was overflowing with designer dresses, skirts, jeans, tops and whatever else she wanted. Reynold payed for her breast implants, Botox injections, tummy tuck, liposuction and entire beauty regimen. What more could she ask for?

_For my husband to be miserable._

Wait, he wasn’t her husband anymore. That was Tanya’s mistake. She divorced him after they moved back to Tampa, relinquishing her parental rights to those two snot-nosed brats. However, she thought that if she got pregnant, she could get some of the Cullen money. That’s why she poked holes in all of the condoms that Edward had. She knew that he didn’t trust her and was only with her because it was _comfortable_.

So, Tanya got pregnant. With twins.

At first, she wasn’t sure if the babies were Edward’s. She had been fucking around on him for at least a year. But, Edward, being the gallant one, proposed marriage with a dinky, pitiful ring and forced her to sign a prenup. After a quickie wedding, they moved into a tiny house together. Tanya dropped out of college while Edward continued his studies to become a doctor.

After the babies were born, Tanya knew that they were definitely Edward’s. The boy looked almost exactly like her husband. The girl took after Tanya. She tried to love them, but when Edward asked for a paternity test, she knew that her plan was unraveling. It wasn’t until the twins were two years old and Edward nearly collapsed in exhaustion that she finally got some relief from Carlisle and Esme. She knew that Edward’s parents hated her. She didn’t care. With free babysitting, Tanya began looking for a way to get out of the situation.

Yes, Edward was handsome, charming and sweet. He was so _vanilla_. When they had sex, it was all about making love and showering her with affection. Tanya wanted variety. She wanted kink. She did not want a lifetime of missionary position sex and a bland existence. She started looking for her _kink_ elsewhere.

The straw that broke camel’s back was when Edward said he was matched to do his residency in Tampa. Tanya was livid. All she wanted was out of that horrific city. She deserved to live in New York or Los Angeles, not _Tampa_. So, she said she wanted a divorce and her parental rights removed from those brats. Edward acknowledged it and he made preparations to move to Tampa, calling his attorney.

Things got ugly at the proceedings when Tanya demanded alimony. That dreaded prenup was brought into play. There was an infidelity clause. Edward, apparently, did not trust Tanya and had her trailed. Pictures of her in various compromising positions were shown to the judge. Her request for alimony was denied and all of the money was cut off from Tanya, along with her parental responsibilities.

Now, Bella Swan swooped in, trying to take what was Tanya’s in the first place. That was not going to happen. Edward, while an ass, deserved someone more poised that Smella Swan. She was a mousy thing with no tits and a fat ass. And what does she know about being a mother. Her own mother abandoned her. Tanya had come up with something to get that disgusting loser away from her husband.

_Ex-husband!_

Blowing out a breath, she walked out to the private pool that was attached to their large villa in Barbados. Tanya, removed her scanty bikini and climbed onto Reynold’s lap. “Baby, I need a favor from you,” she purred, taking his hands putting them on her breasts.

“Anything for you, my love,” he croaked, his palms squeezing her tits.

“There’s someone who is hurting my children,” Tanya said. Reynold knew that she had had kids. She had a C-section scar on her tummy. “I need you to hire Rocco to get proof.”

“I’ll call him once we’re done,” he said, grinning excitedly. “How am I to deny this beauty on my lap, naked and needy?”

“Then take me, Reynold,” she breathed, kissing his thin, fish lips and trying not to gag.

**A/N: Raise your hand if you think Tanya’s a bitch! *Me! Me!* She really is a piece of work. Oh, and pictures Pamela Anderson with her body, but with Scarlett Johannsson as her head. Pictures of Tanya, her ‘lover’ Reynold, and their Barbados villa are on my blog. The link for that is on my profile. You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. I’m also on twitter: tufano79. Leave me some**


	18. Chapter 18

**For those of you who read the _Get Your Southern On_ contest entries, this is my contribution. I am tickled at the results … first place in public vote and third place for the judge’s choice. I’ve decided to break this up into smaller, drabblish chapters and it will be continued. The contest contribution is the first six or so chapters, roughly. I don’t know how long it will be, but I do have it planned. Thank you to Bridget for betaing this for me and for Clo, who created the banner. **

**Thank you for those of you who have read this! I hope you continue to do so! Without further ado …**

**This is the beginning of the extension of the original contest entry. ALL NEW! Thank you for sticking with me and I hope you enjoy this!**

Arriving at SeaTac, Alice was there, bouncing on her toes and vibrating with excitement. When she saw her best friend, she sprinted to her and nearly knocked her over with her exuberance. “Bella! Bella! You have to tell me everything,” she gushed.

“I already did, Ali,” Bella said, pealing her best friend from her body. “And be careful. I rolled my foot this morning and it’s really hurting.”

“Did Dr. Feel Good make you feel good?” she asked, waggling her brows.

“Ugh, Alice,” Bella sighed, swiping her luggage from the carousel. “I’ll tell you all about it after the meeting with Jane. I need to keep my focus on that since I’m nervous about my next novel. Yes, the editors and pre-readers liked it, but Jane is always wanting to push the envelope.”

“That’s why I think you should do a BDSM novel. All of the romance novelists are doing it,” Alice said, taking Bella’s bag. Together they walked out of the airport and into the garage.

“Just because all of the romance novelists are doing it doesn’t mean I should,” Bella argued. “I may think of doing a sequel to _Mafia Princess_. Everyone loved Caden and Antonia with their epic love story. I could do something where Antonia is sucked back into the world of the mob and Caden follows her. Or something happens to Caden that makes him go to the dark side?”

“Well, if you don’t do that, I still that the story of you and Edward reuniting would be one steamy novel,” Alice snickered.

“Not happening!” Bella sang. Alice huffed and pulled into the parking of the publishing company, New Moon Publishing, that marketed Bella’s books. Grabbing Bella’s laptop bag and her worn manuscript, they rode up the elevator to the top floor. Bella walked to the receptionist. “I have an appointment with Jane at one. My name is Bella Swan.”

“Oh, she’s expecting you. Conference room one,” the kindly receptionist smiled. Bella nodded and walked to the large conference room just off the entrance of the office. The office was bustling with editors, artists, pre-readers and publicity. It was a chic, modern office with exposed brick, sleek red accents and funky industrial lighting. There was also a never ending scent of sandalwood wafting throughout the office. Jane believed it helped everyone think better.

In the conference room, there were large posters with cover art, all with the title of Bella’s up and coming book, _Friends with Benefits._ Jane turned around, looking like a vampire with long, black hair that was curled, similar to a Vargas girl. Her skin was nearly translucent; it was so pale. Her lips were red and eyes perfectly done with smoky shadow. “Isabella!” Jane cooed, teetering to Bella and hugging her tightly. “How was your trip down memory lane?”

“Interesting,” Bella said, sitting down at the conference table. “But a lot of fun. I reconnected with a few friends from high school.”

“She fucked dreamboat,” Alice said bluntly, sitting down and giving Bella a cheeky grin.

“Why am I friends with you?” Bella sighed.

“Was it, at least, good fucking?” Jane asked, leaning forward and waggling her brows.

“The best,” Bella grinned carnally.

“Oh, goody!” Jane squealed. “It’s about fucking time. You write these sexy as fuck lemons and you live the life of a nun. What the hell, woman?!”

Bella shrugged, pushing her dog eared manuscript toward her. “Here are the first round of edits and corrections for _Friends with Benefits_.”

“Did you add anymore smexy goodness? That one scene when Natalie takes out her vibrator to tease Xander, it shouldn’t have faded to black,” Jane said, flipping to that chapter.

“I added a good one. Nice and juicy,” Bella giggled. “It’s stapled to it.”

Jane skimmed it, smiling widely. “You are a dirty girl, aren’t you?”

“But live a nun’s life,” Bella snorted.

“Not anymore,” Alice sang. “How are you walking straight?”

Bella didn’t respond, just smiling coyly. “I also added an exhibitionist scene during the proposal. They have some wild raunchy sex on the top of the Eiffel Tower in Las Vegas. Xander licks her to oblivion and then takes her from behind.”

“Any anal?” Jane asked.

“No. It didn’t seem appropriate in this story, but the next one I’ll definitely consider it,” Bella said, making notes in her notebook.

“Well, I’ll send this off to the editors to have them fix any errors and reprint,” Jane said, smiling. “We’ll just need one more read through and then we can send it to print. But, before we do that, we need to choose a cover. Your last cover was dark and haunting. I wanted to lighten it up.”

“My eyes are drawn to the blue one, with the silhouette of a couple in a doorway, but I don’t like the font of the title,” Bella said, wrinkling her nose.

“I think we should go for something different and use the one that has the title in that funky, distressed font, with bold bright colors,” Alice added.

“That’s my vote, too,” Jane replied.

Bella looked at that one and there was a simplicity about it that she liked, but she loved when there were people on the covers. It enticed the readers to explore more. “Can we change the background color, to a similar blue as the one I mentioned and put a man and woman, in shadow, centimeters away from kissing each other stupid?” Bella suggested.

“Perfect!” Jane said. “A suitable compromise. I’ll have Alec come up with a few ideas along those lines and I’ll email them to you. I have a feeling that it’s going to be an amazing novel. #1 on the New York Times Bestseller! While you’re waiting for the manuscript, come up with a few more sizzling ideas. Alice mentioned a BDSM novel?”

“Meh, I don’t know,” Bella shrugged.

“I think she should write about her own experience with dreamboat,” Alice smirked.

“And I disagree. Yes, Edward knows about my writing, but what we do in the bedroom is for us and us alone,” Bella argued. “Stop pushing it, Alice.”

“I’m with you, Bella,” Jane said, putting her hand on her arm. “Taking something from your own life, it’s too personal. You’re a brilliant writer and you have a wonderful imagination. Whatever you come up with, it will be fantastic.”

“Thank you, Jane. I appreciate your support,” Bella smiled. “Now, I was up at the crack of dawn and I’m exhausted. Traveling kicks my ass.”

“I hear you,” Jane deadpanned. “Send me your ideas by the end of the month. Your next manuscript should be ready to go by then.” They hugged and Bella and Alice drove to Bella’s condo. Bella was decidedly quiet, pissed that Alice would not let her story go.

Yes, reconnecting with the one that got away is romantic and amazing, but it was just for Bella and Edward. Not for the entire country to read.

“Bella, I’m sorry,” Alice said contritely. “My job as your agent is support you and protect you. My constant nagging about you and Edward; it was wrong. In my mind, I just got swept up in how epic it would have been, but it’s your life. You write with an alias and you don’t want your privacy breached.”

“It’s like letting the world into my bedroom,” Bella whispered. “What I write is fantasy. What I live is reality and that’s mine and Edward’s. He’s an amazing lover, but only I want to know that.” Alice pulled into Bella’s condo complex. “I’m really tired. I’m going to call Edward and then crash.”

“Do you accept my apology?” Alice asked.

“I appreciate it and I accept it, but I need some time since you were foisting this idea on both me and Jane. It’s not right,” Bella sighed. Alice nodded, helping Bella with her bags. They hugged briefly and Bella went inside. Alice felt like an asshole. She hated that her best friend was angry with her, but she had no one to blame but herself.

xx TOTGA xx

After taking off her clothes and showering off the nastiness of being on the plane, Bella changed into some warm pajamas and picked up her phone. She had responded to Edward’s sweet text before she boarded, using her own verse to make him smile, but he hadn’t replied back. More than likely, he was working his butt off to take care of some really sick kids. She still pulled up his cell number, dialing it.

“Cullen,” he answered brusquely.

“Did I catch you at a bad time?” Bella asked.

“No, sweetness,” he chuckled. “I was taking a brief nap in the call room since I was asked to cover for a coworker who had the flu. I didn’t look at who was calling me.”

“I’m sorry for disturbing you, Edward. I’ll let you get back to sleep,” she said.

“Don’t hang up, Bella. I should be getting up anyway. I haven’t eaten since breakfast. I need to head down to the cafeteria before it closes,” he said. “How was your flight?”

“Long. We were delayed in taking off because of that random cloud burst, but we made up that time,” Bella said. “I worked on my manuscript, finalizing the changes. Alice picked me up at the airport and we met with my editor, Jane.”

“How did that go?”

“Good. She loves the story but she wanted me to add some more sex scenes. I found an opportunity to add two,” Bella blushed. “She seemed happy. We also came up with the cover design and Jane asked me to brainstorm some new ideas for my next novel.”

“Do you have any ideas?” Edward asked. “Maybe you can write a novel about the miserable lives of doctors in their residency. We don’t eat. We don’t sleep and showering is questionable at times.”

“Eww, really?” Bella asked.

“You’d be surprised. There was one week, about a year ago, where I was home about ten minutes for the entire week and that was to get fresh underwear. I refuse to go commando under my scrubs. No … just, no. Do you know how hard it is to wash your hair in a sink?” he laughed.

“Surely, there are showers,” Bella deadpanned.

“There are, but that’s limited to anyone who was in surgery or was covered in blood from a trauma,” Edward said. “When I got home, I was ripe. I felt bad for my patients, smelling my stinky ass.”

“You’re kind of ruining your allure, Edward,” Bella teased.

“What? I’m just like every other guy,” he snorted. “But, I did soak in the tub for like an hour. Bubbles and everything. I used an entire bottle of my daughter’s Mr. Bubble and she wouldn’t talk to me for a month.”

“Are they feeling better?” she questioned.

“Liam is much better, eating like a horse. Lucy is struggling, still. She’s staying home from school tomorrow, too and I have to call her in, if I don’t forget,” Edward said. “So, have you looked at your calendar? Does St. Patrick’s Day work for you? We can go out and eat some corn beef, drink some Guinness and have some fun.”

“You’d arrive on St. Patrick’s Day?” Bella asked.

“Yep and then leave on Sunday since I have a shift on Monday,” he explained.

“I can make it work. Send me your itinerary once you figure out your flights and such,” Bella smiled, her twisting and wishing she was with him.

“I will, my sweet girl,” Edward breathed. Through the phone line, there was a quiet beep. “Noooooo! I just got my food!”

“What’s wrong?”

“I’m being paged to the emergency department,” he grumbled. “A medivac helicopter is bringing in a critical kid. I have some background in trauma so I usually get these calls. I’ve got to go, my Bella. I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t apologize. Go save some lives, Edward. I’m so proud of you,” Bella breathed. “I love you.”

“I love you more. I’ll call you at some point tomorrow,” he said, rushing off the phone. Bella tossed her phone on the couch, picking up her laptop. Opening up a word document, she began brainstorming her next story, but her own fairy tale was in the forefront of her mind.

**A/N: What should Bella’s next story be about? BDSM? Go with Alice and Jane’s original suggestion? Or something else. And some of you have noticed that I have been using my own stories as Marie Cigno’s novels. First, _Mafia Princess_ and then _Friends with Benefits._ And thinking about _Mafia Princess,_ I may do a few outtakes or figure out a sequel. Who knows? **

**Anyhow, pictures of New Moon Publishing and Jane, Bella’s editor, are on my blog. You can find that link in my profile. You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. I’m also on twitter: tufano79.**

**Leave me some! And I’d love to hear your ideas of what Bella should write about next!**


	19. Chapter 19

**For those of you who read the _Get Your Southern On_ contest entries, this is my contribution. I am tickled at the results … first place in public vote and third place for the judge’s choice. I’ve decided to break this up into smaller, drabblish chapters and it will be continued. The contest contribution is the first six or so chapters, roughly. I don’t know how long it will be, but I do have it planned. Thank you to Bridget for betaing this for me and for Clo, who created the banner. **

**Thank you for those of you who have read this! I hope you continue to do so! Without further ado …**

**This is the beginning of the extension of the original contest entry. ALL NEW! Thank you for sticking with me and I hope you enjoy this!**

Edward dragged his weary body home after almost three days at the hospital. Apparently, a lot of kids caught what his children had, but much more severely, which led to sick doctors and nurses. If you were healthy, you worked.

On top of that, the little boy that he had worked on from the car crash, he didn’t make it and that shattered Edward’s heart. They had worked on him for an hour in the trauma room and for another eight hours in surgery. Edward assisted since it was his hand that was, at the time, keeping child’s hear pumping.

All Edward wanted to do was raid his daughter’s Mr. Bubble stash, soaking for days. Parking the car in the garage, he stumbled into his house behind his parents. He could still faintly smell burnt chicken piccata and vomit on top of the antiseptic scent that Anna, the cleaning lady, used.

“Ugh, I need to light some candles,” Edward said, pulling out a flame thrower. He lit up two in the kitchen, one in the guest bathroom and another in the living room. When he got to the bedroom, he smiled because the scent in here was different. It was a combination of both him and Bella. The sweet fragrance of her perfume and scent of arousal, even three days after she left, was still there. “No candles in here,” he murmured, grinning crookedly.

He stripped off his scrubs, tossing them into the laundry. Putting on a robe, he did grab a bottle of Mr. Bubble and padded back to his bathroom, filling the tub with scalding water and strawberry scented bubble bath. Soaking in the tub for a half hour, he drained the tub and then showered, using that time to fantasize about Bella and how she felt around his body, her soft curves and perfect body. His release covered the tiles of the shower stall. He slumped, more exhausted than ever.

Finishing his shower, he put on a pair of boxer briefs and shorts, climbing into his king-sized bed. He had a few hours before Liam and Lucy came home from school. He desperately needed sleep since he had gotten very little over the past few days. Unfortunately, that was not going to happen. His cell phone rang from the kitchen.

“I’m not answering,” Edward grumbled, pulling his pillow over his head and curling into a tiny ball. The phone stopped and he sighed, relaxing again. But again, the phone went off. “Fuck my life,” he snarled, stomping to the kitchen. He looked at the display, not recognizing the number. “Cullen,” he barked.

“Ah, the elusive Mr. Cullen,” came a slimy voice on the other line. “I’ve been trying to call you for a couple of days now.”

“I’ve been working and it’s Dr. Cullen,” Edward retorted. “Who are you and what do you want?”

“My name is Aro Volturi and I represent Mrs. Tanya Cullen,” he said. “Your wife?”

“She’s not my wife anymore. We got divorced and I’ve got a restraining order,” Edward snapped. “What could she possibly want?”

“She just wants to see her beautiful children, Mr. Cullen,” Aro said, his voice lowering.

“I’m not sure if my ex-wife told you the whole story, but she relinquished her parental rights, Mr. Volturi. She has no right to ask for visitation. And for further reference, any other requests of this nature should be directed to _my_ attorney, Jason Jenks. And if you don’t stop harassing me, I’ll have the police arrest you,” Edward said calmly. “If there’s nothing else, I’m going back to bed since I’ve been up for over forty-eight hours straight. Good. Day.”

Edward hung up the phone and turned it off. Wrinkling his nose, he went back to bed and crashed almost immediately, finally letting his exhaustion to dissipate with a much needed nap.

When he woke up, he was surrounded. Lucy was snuggled in his arms, her stuffed dog tucked in her arms. Liam was behind Edward, snoring loudly, holding Edward’s arm. He smiled softly, kissing his children’s foreheads. “I love you both,” he whispered.

“Daddy,” Lucy said quietly. “We missed you.”

“I missed you, too, my little love,” he said, brushing her unruly curls away from her face. “How was school today?”

“I still felt yucky. Nana said I had to go, though. I had no fever,” she grumped. “But, I was so tired when I got home. Nana told me to cuddle with you and I did.” She moved closer and buried her nose into Edward’s neck. “You used Mr. Bubble again.”

“Sorry, Luce. I worked for three days and Daddy needed a bubble bath. I didn’t use all of it though,” he chuckled, scratching her back. “And I’ll get a fresh bottle when I go grocery shopping.”

“Dad, you never go grocery shopping. Nana does. You and Papa work too much,” Lucy said, pulling back and giving him a glower. “I never see you anymore, Daddy.”

“Sweetheart, after I’m done with my residency, my hours will change and I’ll be able to be with you and Liam. I’ll be here on weekends, at night … just more,” he explained.

“When’s that gonna happen?” Lucy asked, arching her brow and looking exactly Tanya.

“My residency ends in May. May fifteenth, to be exact. And then, I’ve arranged some vacation time, my little love,” Edward said, running his finger along her nose.

“When do you go back to work?” Lucy questioned, taking Edward’s hand and idly playing with his hand, tracing the veins and lines on his palm.

“Beginning of June. Almost two whole weeks, Luce,” he smiled.

“No, after today? When do you go?” she asked.

“Oh, I’m off tomorrow and then I’m back at the hospital, Lucy,” he replied. “Now, why don’t we let Liam sleep and we can make breakfast for dinner?”

“Banana worfles?” Lucy asked, her eyes wide.

“Waffles, Luce. Waffles. There’s no ‘r,’” he laughed, picking her up out of the bed and carrying her by her legs. She squirmed and laughed until he flipped her outside of her room. “Go put on jammies, Miss Thing.” Lucy nodded, closing her door. Edward put on a t-shirt, padding to the kitchen and pulling out the waffle maker, fry pan for bacon and the necessary ingredients. Lucy ran back to him, pulling out the chair from the peninsula. Together, they made the waffle mixture and cooking six huge Belgium waffles. “Go wake up Liam, Luce. He won’t sleep tonight if keeps snoring,” Edward snickered. She ran to Edward’s bedroom and he heard her jump on her brother, screaming ‘Wake up!’

It was the only way to get that boy up. He was a hard sleeper.

Edward made the bacon and cut up the bananas, putting them into a bowl along with a can of Redi Whip, syrup and butter. As he was putting the bacon onto a paper towel, Lucy was dragging Liam to the kitchen. He was also dressed in his jammies. “Tough day, bud?” Edward asked.

“Just tired,” he said, clambering onto the chair. “Where were you?”

“Working, Liam. I wanted to call you guys, but when I got the chance, you were either asleep or at school,” Edward said, putting the waffles in front of his two little loves. “I’m off tomorrow and I’m taking you to school _and_ picking you up. Then, we’re going to go play some mini golf. Sound good?”

“Can I get a pink ball, Daddy?” Lucy asked, struggling with the whipped cream. “And a pink club?”

“We’ll try, Luce,” Edward chuckled.

“I’m going to win because I’m awesome,” Liam boasted.

“I’m awesome, too,” Lucy argued.

“You’re both awesome,” Edward said. “I’m just looking forward to spending some time with you. You’ve grown like, twenty feet since I last saw you.”

“We did not,” they both answered.

“Ten feet?” Edward smirked.

“Daddy, we’re still just seven. And no one is twenty feet tall,” Liam said, in a tone that clearly said ‘duh.’

“Okay, okay. But you have grown and I think you both got new freckles,” Edward said. “A unfortunate trait you inherited from me.”

“You don’t have freckles, Daddy,” Lucy said.

“On my shoulders, I have most of them, but when I’m out in the sun, they grow across my nose,” he explained. “It was worse when I was a kid. The less time I spent in the sun, the less freckles I had.”

“Lucy, we have those letters for Dad,” Liam said, nudging his sister.

“Right,” she said, hopping off her chair. Out of the two, Lucy was the more responsible one. She had Edward’s brains and knack for science. Liam was more of an artist, musical and very, very athletic. “Here, Dad. It’s a permission slip for the Museum of Science and Industry. They’re having an exhibit on geology and paleontology.”

“Those are some big words, Lucy,” Edward mused, taking the forms. “What do they mean?”

“One is about dinosaurs or the study of dinosaurs, right?” Lucy responded.

“Close. It’s the study of fossilized plants and animals,” Edward smiled. “Liam, do you know what geology means?”

“Rocks,” he said, with his mouth full.

“I didn’t quite catch that, Liam. The banana and waffle combo muffled your response. Chew, swallow and then speak,” Edward said, laughing.

“Sorry, Dad. It’s the study of rocks,” Liam replied, drinking a glass of milk.

“Rock are a part of it, but it’s also about the earth itself, what happens here, what we find in the ground and the history behind it,” Edward smiled. “When is this trip?”

“Beginning of March, Daddy. Do you think you can come with us?” Lucy asked, her eyes full of hope.

Edward checked the date and looked at his calendar. He was off that day and as far as he was concerned, he would stay off that day. “It looks like I have a date with the two cutest kids in the whole world,” Edward smiled. They cheered, hopping their seats and hugging his legs. They whispered that they loved him and Edward felt his heart burst with the joy that he gave his kids by chaperoning a field trip.

It also further solidified his decision to contact Jenks and Charlie Swan about Aro Volturi and Tanya’s request for visitation. There was no way in hell that his ex-wife was going to touch his kids.

**A/N: Can we just say, “Awwwwwwwwwwwww”? Liam and Lucy are so stinking adorable. And don’t get me started on Daddyward. I love his snarky attitude. Anyhow, we’re going to stay with Edward for a bit so we can find out what Jenks and Charlie have to say about Tanya’s renewed interest in her kids, plus some possible long-distance citrus?**

**Leave me some!**


	20. Chapter 20

**For those of you who read the _Get Your Southern On_ contest entries, this is my contribution. I am tickled at the results … first place in public vote and third place for the judge’s choice. I’ve decided to break this up into smaller, drabblish chapters and it will be continued. The contest contribution is the first six or so chapters, roughly. I don’t know how long it will be, but I do have it planned. Thank you to Bridget for betaing this for me and for Clo, who created the banner. **

**Thank you for those of you who have read this! I hope you continue to do so! Without further ado …**

**This is the beginning of the extension of the original contest entry. ALL NEW! Thank you for sticking with me and I hope you enjoy this!**

Edward and his children, they played in the living room and watched some television after their brinner, as Lucy called it. Her logic was infallible. “Breakfast and lunch is called ‘brunch,’ so breakfast and dinner shall be called ‘brinner,’” she said with a nod of her head.

Edward kept them up a little past their bedtime since he truly had missed them, their laughter and innocence. When he did tuck them into bed, he spent the time reading them a bedtime story. Lucy fell asleep, her face pressed against his arm. Liam was wide awake and stubbornly trying to wheedle more time with his dad. “Come on, bud. Your sister is drooling on me and you have school tomorrow. Not to mention, you’re still recovering from that stomach thing.”

“Can’t I stay up with you, Dad?” Liam pleaded, pouting adorably.

“No, kid. Come on. I was a bad parent and kept you up a half hour past your bedtime,” Edward said as he frog-marched Liam to his bedroom. Liam grumbled as he clambered into his bed. “I love you, Liam. Have sweet dreams.” Edward kissed his forehead and ruffled his hair.

“Love you, too, Dad,” Liam smiled crookedly.

Edward flipped on the nightlight and slipped out of the room. He checked on Lucy again, kissing her forehead and then went to his bedroom. Despite his nap, he was still bushed. He had every intention of using the time that the kids were at school to catch up sleep. Well, after he called Jenks and spoke to Charlie. But, first he had to call Bella. He hadn’t talked to her since she had left. They’d exchanged texts, but he was so swamped at work that he couldn’t call her. “I’m such a lousy fucking boyfriend,” Edward sighed, scrubbing his hands through his messy hair. “No wonder Tanya dumped my ass. I’m never home.”

Dialing Bella’s number, he took off his shirt and settled into his rumpled bed.

“Hello?” Bella asked, sounding out of breath.

“Bella, it’s Edward,” he said, his face flaming. “Did I catch you at a bad time?”

“No! I was just carrying up some groceries. I was being lazy and not using the cart in the garage. I lugged up six plastic bags of food and my arms are sore,” she laughed. “Plus, I couldn’t get untangled. Are you still at the hospital?”

“No. Thank God,” Edward breathed. “I love my job, I do, but these hours are going to fucking kill me. I’m still surprised that I have hair.”

“You have a lot of hair, Edward. Be grateful. One guy on my staff, he’s nineteen and he’s completely bald. Not by choice,” Bella said. “Did you get some sleep?”

“I got a nap in this afternoon. I fell asleep alone and woke up with two seven-year old growths on me,” he snorted. “It was cute. Lucy was trying to get into my body and Liam was cutting logs. That boy is going to have the worst sleep apnea or he needs his adenoids removed.”

“I wish I had a picture,” Bella breathed.

“I don’t have a picture of that, but I can send you one of me and the kids. I also got the photo from that silly booth at the reunion of the two of us. I can send that as well,” Edward said.

“Did the reunion photo look like a badly posed prom photo?” Bella asked.

“A little, but you can still tell that we’re moments away from mounting each other,” he guffawed.

“We at least waited two hours,” Bella deadpanned.

“It was less than that, Ms. Swan,” Edward chuckled. “That picture was taken just after Angela and Ben arrived, about a half hour before that stupid video. Anyway, I’ll put them both in the mail. Though, I do need your address.”

“I’ll email it to you,” she said. “It’s a convoluted combination of numbers, letters and directions. I love my condo, but hate the address.”

“Oh, speaking of hatred,” Edward grumped. “You’ll never believe who called me today.”

“If it’s Tanya, I’m going to fly back and chop off her hair,” Bella growled.

“No, it wasn’t her, but it was her attorney. A slimy fucker named Aro Volturi,” Edward snarled. “He, acting on behalf of my horrific ex-wife, had the gall to ask for visitation for Liam and Lucy.”

“I thought she gave up her parental rights?”

“She did, which is why I gave this Aro douche a piece of my mind. However, I’m going to contact my attorney and speak to your dad about Tanya’s sudden interest in seeing my children,” Edward sighed.

“I’m so sorry, Edward,” Bella frowned. “Is there anything I can do?”

“Not really, sweetness. But, hearing your voice helps,” Edward said, snuggling into his pillows. What he didn’t tell her was that hearing her voice made his cock as hard as a rock. He wanted to slip his hand into his boxers and listen to Bella as she did the same.

“Edward? You’re spacing out, baby,” Bella said.

“Sorry, just, um _missing_ you,” he answered. “A certain part of my body misses you a lot.”

“Are you hard, Edward?” Bella cooed.

“Yes,” he panted, keeping his hand by his side. “Hearing your sweet voice, it ignited something in me, Bella.”

“Do you have FaceTime?” she asked.

“Is that like Skype?” Edward replied.

“But for iPhone,” she purred. He heard a ping in his ear and he looked down, seeing that Bella wanted to FaceTime with him. He clicked accept and she was there, on his phone screen. Her hair was curly and wild and her she was still in her work clothes, a pencil skirt and a blouse. “You like mighty comfy there, Dr. Cullen.”

“You don’t, Ms. Swan,” Edward retorted.

“What do you want me to do?” she asked breathily, setting her phone on something solid and stepping back a bit.

“I want to see you,” he whispered, sitting up slightly and tearing off his t-shirt. “I miss your smile, your kisses, your body, _your heart_ … everything about you.”

Bella bit her lip and moved her hands to her blouse, unbuttoning it slowly to reveal a sheer, white lacy bra. She slithered out of her shirt, arching her back and pressing her breasts toward the phone. “Is this better, Edward?”

“Bra, too,” he choked out. “God, I wish my hands were on your porcelain skin.”

“Tell me what you’d do with them,” Bella commanded.

“I’d run my fingers along your arms, tracing your collarbones.” As he described it, Bella was doing exactly what he said. “Then, I’d run a single finger down midline, just to see your nipples pebbled under the fabric of your bra.”

She did that and she whimpered. “They’re so hard, Edward. Tell me more,” she panted, moving the phone and climbing on the bed.

“Pull down the cups to your bra and wrap my mouth around your perfect, pink tits,” he growled. Bella bit her lip, shrugging one shoulder and releasing her left breast from the bra. Pushing it up, she flicked her nipple with her tongue. “Fuck, baby, you are so hot.”

“What’s next, doctor?” she replied coyly.

“Take if off. I want to see you,” he rasped. She turned around, making a big deal of unclasping her bra and shrugging out of it. Facing the camera, she massaged her breasts, twisting and toying with her nipples. “That’s it, Bella. Make them so hard for me.”

“Do you like my body?” she whispered, rolling her hips and moving closer to the camera. “Do you want to taste my skin?”

“Fuck, more than you know,” Edward choked out.

“I want to taste you, too. But, I want to see how fucking hard you are,” Bella said. “Show me your cock.” Edward gulped, moving his phone to the pile of blankets by his feet. He shimmied out of his shorts and boxers, displaying his length. “Are you leaking, baby?”

“Yes,” Edward said.

“Play with it. Wrap your hand around your cock,” Bella commanded. “But do not come. I want us to come together.”

“Only together, sweetness,” he replied, clenching his hand around his swollen cock. He stroked it a few times and he felt alive. Releasing his hardness, he blinked back to Bella. “I’m naked here, my Bella. It’s only fair …”

“Tell me what you want,” she said, smiling seductively.

“Take off your skirt, Bella,” he panted. Her smile widened and she unzipped her skirt, sliding it down her tone, strong legs. Her panties matched her bra and they were also sheer and lacy. “So fucking beautiful.”

“Thank you, handsome,” Bella smirked, her hands moving along her torso. “More. What more do you want me to do?”

“Feel between your legs. Are your panties soaked?” he asked, running his thumb along the head of his dick.

“Drenched, Edward. I’m so wet that it’s covering my thighs,” she said huskily.

“Take off the panties and show me how wet you are,” Edward growled. “Show me your pussy.”

She rolled her hips as she pulled her panties off her body. Grabbing her phone, she sat down on her bed. Her brown eyes were staring directly at him. “Up and close and personal, hmmm?”

“If only I was there to taste you,” Edward choked out. “You are so sweet.”

She giggled, moving her phone down her body. She stopped at her breast as she squeezed it with her hand. Then, her fingers reached her bare, wet and swollen sex. Her clit was so hard and she was dripping, her arousal was coating her thighs. Using her free hand, she rolled her clit and then her hand disappeared. Bella moaned loudly. “So good, Edward. I am sweet.”

“God damn it,” Edward hissed. “Fuck yourself with your fingers, Bella.”

The phone moved away from her sex, far enough to give him the entire picture of her gloriously naked body. Her legs were splayed and she was smirking at him. “Together, Edward. Imagine your cock is inside of me, feeling how wet and tight I am.” He whimpered, watching as her fingers slid inside her. As she slowly moved her hand, he began pumping his cock at the same tempo. “Hmmm, that’s so sexy. Seeing your muscles ripple as you run your hand up and down your long, hard dick.”

“Not as sexy as seeing you, thrusting your fingers into your pussy. I really wish I was there, feeling every inch of you,” Edward said, twisting his hand so he could feel more pressure. Bella was watching his every move like a hawk, her other hand roughly circling her swollen nub. “Fuck me.”

“In due time, Dr. Cullen. St. Patrick’s Day, if I’m not mistaken,” she laughed breathily.

“It can’t come soon enough,” Edward said. “Bella, baby, I’m so fucking close. I’m going to explode. Your sexy little strip tease was just too much.”

“I’m there,” Bella said, rocking against her hand. “I’m soooooo there.” Edward watched as Bella brought closer and closer to the brink. Her entire body was undulating with pleasure. Her whimpers and pleas for more were sexy and making Edward ache in hardness. “Oh, fuck! Oh, fuck!” Bella chanted, her hips moving erratically. “I’m … fuck! YESSSSSSSS!!!”

Seeing her lose it made Edward’s body twitch and the next thing he knew, his balls tightened as his own release covered his belly, streams of his cum coating his body. He collapsed, causing his phone to fall. “Edward, I’m staring at your ceiling fan,” Bella giggled.

“No. Bones,” he panted.

“I hear you, but I want to see your gorgeous face and not get nauseous looking at the fan,” Bella laughed. With great effort, Edward picked up the phone and held it up. “Much better. You’re all flushed.”

“Sexy girlfriend. Phone/FaceTime Sex. Hot in my room … take your pick,” he snickered. “I do need to clean up since I’m covered in jizz.”

“You’re a doctor and you call your release ‘jizz,’” Bella teased.

“Would you rather I be all scientific and technical?” Edward laughed. “I’m covered in seminal fluid, ejaculate, semen …”

“Okay, stop. It’s jizz. Call it jizz, Dr. Know-it-All,” Bella huffed. Edward snorted, walking to his en suite bathroom and wiping down his stomach, changing into a pair of fresh boxers. Bella also changed, putting on a familiar shirt.

“And where did you get that?” Edward quipped.

“If I remember correctly, I wore it out of the hotel,” Bella said, buttoning it. “It’s been my nightgown the past few nights, but it no longer smells like you.”

He smirked, making the decision to send Bella a few more of his shirts with his cologne. “Well, I think your nightgown is very sexy,” he said.

“Anyway, my Ben and Jerry’s is probably melting on my counter. Some hot doc had to seduce me,” she said. “Are you off tomorrow?”

“I am. I’m going to call my attorney and meet with your dad, but my biggest plan is to sleep and hang out with my kids,” he replied. “Then, I’m back at work the following day.”

“Not a marathon like this week, right?” Bella asked.

“Hopefully not,” he said. “This week was a fluke with all of the sickness, both with the kids and the staff.”

“Okay. I don’t want you to get yourself sick. I’m kind of attached to you,” Bella snickered.

“I’m more than attached to you, Bella,” Edward sighed.

“Love you,” they both whispered. Bella reached and caressed her phone screen. “Call me anytime, Edward. I usually have my phone with me at work.”

“I will, sweetness. Sleep well and enjoy your ice cream.”

“I think that’s dinner tonight,” she beamed. “Phish Food, here I come.”

“Not very healthy, Ms. Swan. As a doctor …”

“Edward, stop being so doctory,” Bella teased. “I’m going to enjoy my ice cream. Good night and I love you.”

“I love you, too. And save me some ice cream,” he chuckled. Bella rolled her eyes, ending the call as did he. He put his phone on the nightstand, plugging it in to charge. He wrapped himself around a pillow and sighed. The long distance thing was too much. He wanted her. Wanted to be with her. Needed to hold her in his arms.

Something had to change. Would she consider moving back to Tampa? Or should he uproot his family and move to Seattle?

_Decisions, decisions …_

**A/N: Yeah, the citrus got away from me. I had to take, um, a breather as I was writing, if you know what I’m saying …**

**No pictures with this one. *Sorry* And since the lemon ran away from me, Edward’s meeting with Jenks and Charlie will happen next chapter. We’re also going to go back to Bella and hear her thoughts about the whole Tanya situation. Leave me some ;-)**

 

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

**For those of you who read the _Get Your Southern On_ contest entries, this is my contribution. I am tickled at the results … first place in public vote and third place for the judge’s choice. I’ve decided to break this up into smaller, drabblish chapters and it will be continued. The contest contribution is the first six or so chapters, roughly. I don’t know how long it will be, but I do have it planned. Thank you to Bridget for betaing this for me and for Clo, who created the banner. **

**Thank you for those of you who have read this! I hope you continue to do so! Without further ado …**

**This is the beginning of the extension of the original contest entry. ALL NEW! Thank you for sticking with me and I hope you enjoy this!**

**Edward’s meeting with Jenks and Charlie will happen next chapter. We’re also going to go back to Bella and hear her thoughts about the whole Tanya situation.**

After spending the morning with his kids and dropping them off at school, nearly avoiding all of the vapid soccer moms, Edward put in a call to both Charlie and Jason. He was doing laundry when his doorbell rang. Starting the load, he walked to the doorway, seeing Charlie on his doorstep. “Morning, Chief,” Edward said, ushering him in.

“I got your message,” he said gruffly. “That bitch sniffing around again?”

“Yeah. Her attorney called me, saying that she wanted to see the kids,” Edward replied, leading Charlie to the kitchen. “Do you want some coffee?”

“You got that cinnamon shit?” Charlie asked, his mustache twitching.

“I only buy it for you,” Edward chuckled, popping in a Cinnamon Bun K-Cup into his Keurig. He grabbed the cream and sugar, putting it on the peninsula. “Should I contact my attorney about this? I left a message on his voicemail.”

“He won’t be able to answer until this afternoon,” Charlie said, taking out a pad of paper. “I saw him at the courthouse. But, it would be best to keep him appraised of the situation. Now, tell me what happened?”

“Yesterday, I got a phone call from this slimy lawyer, Aro Volturi,” Edward shuddered, putting the steaming mug of coffee in front of Charlie. “He sounded like one of those snake-oil salesman, desperate to make a profit, using the desperation of his clients to fill his bank account.”

“Aro Volturi is one shady attorney. So are all of the Volturi brothers,” Charlie grumbled. “They take the seediest cases and somehow win. I don’t think they are all that legal, if you know what I’m saying. Caius Volturi got that drug dealer, the one that murdered …”

“Allegedly murdered,” Edward snorted.

“He murdered them. Whatever, the drug dealer that murdered ten kids and caused several overdoses from his crap heroine, he got out on a fucking technicality,” Charlie growled. “My guys were on the ball and Caius ripped the case to shreds. Be careful with Aro. Make sure that you’re following every procedure when you’re working and taking supreme care of the twins. Though, that’s not a problem.”

“It could be, Charlie. Do want to know how many hours I work in a week?” Edward argued. “My daughter complained last night that she never sees me. Tanya can use that against me and then …”

“Whoa, relax Edward. She can’t. Legally, she doesn’t have a leg to stand on. She relinquished her parental rights,” Charlie said soothingly. “You have the paperwork. You are their legal guardian with your parents as backup. Though, I would talk to the school and let them know that Tanya could come sniffing around.”

“I’ll do that,” Edward nodded. “And what about the restraining order?”

“It’s still in effect. She can’t come within 100 yards of you, your parents, your twins or the twins’ school without being arrested,” Charlie said. “Anything else?”

“I think that Tanya is trying to see the kids because I’m dating your daughter,” Edward muttered. “It hit me last night. I got up to have a snack and it seemed completely out of the blue, but then I remembered the reunion. Lauren was there and she must have dished to Tanya about all of the details what happened, including Bella and I becoming a couple.”

Charlie’s lips twitched and he arched a brow. “I wouldn’t put it past her. Tanya is a vindictive, back-stabbing bitch who made my daughter cry more often than not. Why the fuck were you with her?”

“Stupidity,” Edward said, scrubbing his hands in his hair. “She said she was pregnant, which blew my mind because we always used condoms.”

“Have you had a paternity test?” Charlie asked.

“Yes, Charlie. They are mine,” Edward replied. “I ran the test after she gave birth because she alluded to the fact that she was fucking around on me. I think she poked holes in the condoms.” Charlie growled. “Tell me about it. While the timing of her pregnancy wasn’t ideal, it was the one thing that I loved about us. I adore my children. Regardless of how they were conceived, they are and always will be my babies. I would die for them. Surely, you understand that.”

“I do,” Charlie sighed. “You may want to call Bella and give her the heads up about the she-beast. Bella hated and feared her. Tanya made my little girl’s life hell. You were one of the few people who stood up for her. I think that’s why she’s with you.”

“No, she’s with me because we love each other,” Edward pointed out.

“Well, that and you were kind to her, Edward,” Charlie said. “Bella never really fit in because of her mother disappearing, my job and money issues. It made her a target for those popular girls, forcing her to leave Tampa when she graduated.” He looked up at Edward, his eyes narrowing. “But, if you hurt my daughter, I’ll hunt you down and make it look like an alligator attacked, Cullen.”

“I promise to never hurt her, Chief,” Edward squeaked. “I love her. She’s everything I’ve ever wanted and I am such a fool for not following my heart in high school.”

“You were young and stupid,” Charlie said, finishing his coffee. “I can’t fault you for being young and stupid. But, your stupidity decides to make a reappearance, you know what I’m going to do.” He got up and put his pad of paper back into his shirt pocket. “I’ll print up another copy of your restraining order to include the hospital, but tell the school about Tanya’s bullshit.”

“Thanks, Charlie,” Edward said. “And I’ll do everything in my power to not let my youth or stupidity rule my brain. I would like to see my kids grow up.”

Charlie grunted, letting himself out of the house. Edward collapsed onto the kitchen floor, his heart stammering against his chest. Pulling out his phone, he sent a text to Bella.

_Your dad is freaking scary. Did you know that? – Edward_

xx TOTGA xx

Across the country, Bella was getting settled in for a long day at the library. She set up her laptop and placed her coffee on the squishy book-shaped cup holder. Her phone lit up with a message from Edward. _Your dad is freaking scary. Did you know that? – Edward_

Not wanting to text him, she picked up her phone and called him. “And you’re just figuring this out now?” Bella asked teasingly after Edward picked up.

“I had a conversation with him regarding Tanya and her need to see the kids. He was great about that, but he essentially threatened my life if I hurt you in any way,” Edward squeaked. “He’d make me alligator bait.”

“Don’t doubt him, Edward. He’ll do it,” Bella giggled. “Are you off today, too?”

“I am and after I pick up the kids from school, we’re having a daddy/kid date,” Edward said proudly. “I’ve missed them so much.”

“Take lots of pictures,” Bella cooed.

“I will, Sweetness,” he said. “Shit, my attorney is calling. Can I talk to you tonight?”

“Good luck with the attorney. I’ll talk to you later. I love you,” Bella said.

“Love you more, my Bella,” he purred and he hung up. Bella placed her phone on the desk, opening up a new word document to brainstorm ideas for her new novel. She adamantly refused to do a BDSM novel. Yes, it was _all_ the rage, but Bella had a hard time dealing with the pain, humiliation and slave aspect of BDSM. It’s one thing to be controlling, but to have one person telling you what to do with your body baffled her mind.

“What to write,” Bella murmured, her fingers tapping on her laptop keys. “Paranormal romance? Revolving around angels and demons?” She pursed her lips and wrote that down. “Famous actress, body guard with a creepy, nasty manager? Or vampires?” She jotted those down as well. She added a few more, including a sequel to her most famous book, _Mafia Princess_ and then she began brainstorming possible plot lines.

Her work was interrupted a few times by her coworkers and patrons on the library, but she managed to get down several ideas for her next novel. She was pleased with the results and would ask Alice, who she was meeting for lunch, for her opinion. As she was packing up, locking her laptop in her desk, Jasper, Alice’s husband strolled over. “Hey, Bells,” he drawled, his southern accent deep and sultry. He was originally from Texas and went to college at University of Washington, falling in love with Alice and moving here to be with her. “You meeting my wife for lunch?”

“I am. We’re meeting at Market Fresh,” Bella replied. “Do you want to join us?”

“Not if you’re going to be all secretive,” Jasper chuckled. He didn’t know about Bella’s secret, writing smutty, romance novels.

“Well, maybe if you’re a good boy, we’ll let you in on the secret,” Bella smirked, grabbing her purse and slipping from behind the desk. She waved at her assistant, who had come back from lunch and they left, walking to the nearby salad bar.

“How was the reunion?” Jasper asked. “Alice told me that you ran into an old flame?”

“He wasn’t an old flame. We never were romantically linked. It was more like, a huge crush,” Bella blushed. “But, yes, I ran into Edward. We ended up getting together at the reunion and we’re trying to make a long-distance relationship work.”

“That’s got to be tough,” Jasper sighed.

“It is. The last relationship I had was a joke and he was local,” Bella cringed.

“Have you heard Jake, the snake?” Jasper asked, his voice tight. They never got along. Jasper felt that Jacob was using his wife’s best friend and was almost abusive toward her with his harsh words and demeaning nature.

“Not recently, but he’s due to rattle my cage soon,” Bella deadpanned. “We’re not talking about Jake. He’s in my past. Edward is in my future.”

Jasper nodded, hugging Bella as they turned the corner. A few moments later, they arrived at Market Fresh. Alice wrapped her arms around Bella, squeezing her tightly before turning to her husband and giving him one hell of a kiss. “What a surprise, Jazzy. I didn’t know you were coming,” Alice said, smiling. But her smile belied her shock that Jasper had joined them. Alice and Bella had made plans for this to be a _working_ lunch, not social.

“Ali, I think it’s time we let him in our secret,” Bella said.

“Yeah, you two speak in code and it’s driving me nuts,” Jasper chuckled, but sobered, arching a brow at his wife. “Are you sleeping with your best friend and leaving me to become a lesbian?”

“Yes, Jazzy. I go over to Bella’s and I lick her pussy until she screams,” Alice retorted, smacking his chest. “Though, that might be fun. You want a threesome, Bells?”

“Focus, Alice,” Bella said, rolling her eyes. “I’m not Alice’s lesbian lover.”

“Damn. A guy can hope. Two hot women fawning over each other. That’s every man’s wet dream,” Jasper laughed. “Seriously, though, what’s the deal?”

“Let’s get our food and then we’ll discuss. Not here,” Alice said. “Too many people.” They got their food to go and went to sit outside on the patio. “Okay, you have to promise not to say a word, Jasper Michael Whitlock. I’m almost tempted to pull out a non-disclosure agreement and make you sign it!”

“Whoa! This is a big deal, then,” Jasper said, his eyes wide. “You middle-named me.”

“And I will withhold sex if you blab to anyone, Jasper. You’re worse than a woman!” Alice growled. “Promise me that this doesn’t leave this table. If you value our sex lives and your manhood, you won’t breathe a word to a single soul. Not even Whiskers.”

“Whiskers, your cat?” Bella giggled.

“Shut up. That cat is a whore. She travels the neighborhood to get laid even though she’s not really a she,” Alice grumbled. “Jasper Michael! Do you agree?!”

“Yes, yes! Okay! I agree,” he said. “What’s this secret?”

“Bella is Marie Cigno,” Alice hissed.

Jasper looked at Bella and furrowed his brows. Bella, sweet, demure, sometimes snarky, Bella is the writer of those insanely sexy novels that cannot stay on the shelves. Bella, who can’t say anything worse than the word damn can write those salacious, smutty sex scenes that women and men squirm. He blinked at her blankly, his mind not computing what his wife just told him.

“I think you fried his brain, Ali,” Bella giggled.

“He’s got several of your books on his nightstand as guides for making me come,” Alice whispered, winking at Bella. “I personally like it when he gets all sweet and seductive like Caden in _Mafia Princess._ ”

“Oooh, I like him,” Bella nodded. “But, what about Jackson from _Friends with Benefits._ He was all sorts of hot, especially when he was drunk. Very take command and all about going down on Sophie.”

Jasper squeaked, his lips twitching. “You … Bella … sex … write?”

“Definitely fried his brain,” Alice nodded. “Now, do you have ideas for your newest novel?”

**A/N: This chapter ran away with me. I just couldn’t help but write Jasper completely losing his shit that his wife’s best friend wrote smut. Anyhow, we’re going to finish up this conversation and Bella’s conversation with Edward regarding Tanya and her request in the next chapter.**

**Pictures of the Seattle Public Library (a literary lover’s dream!) are on my blog. I seriously want to move to Seattle just for the library alone. Have you seen it?! Well, if you haven’t, check out my blog. The link is in my profile. You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation and twitter, too: tufano79. Leave me some!**


	22. Chapter 22

**For those of you who read the _Get Your Southern On_ contest entries, this is my contribution. I am tickled at the results … first place in public vote and third place for the judge’s choice. I’ve decided to break this up into smaller, drabblish chapters and it will be continued. The contest contribution is the first six or so chapters, roughly. I don’t know how long it will be, but I do have it planned. Thank you to Bridget for betaing this for me and for Clo, who created the banner. **

**Thank you for those of you who have read this! I hope you continue to do so! Without further ado …**

**This is the beginning of the extension of the original contest entry. ALL NEW! Thank you for sticking with me and I hope you enjoy this!**

**Anyhow, we’re going to finish up this conversation and Bella’s conversation with Edward regarding Tanya and her request in the next chapter.**

Jasper was still in shock as Bella tucked into her salad. Alice chuckled quietly before giving Bella a glare. “So, have you come up with anything? If you’re going the BDSM route, I’ve found a few places we can go to research.”

“I’m not going that way, Ali,” Bella replied. “I refuse to be a sheep that goes down that path. It’s not me.”

“If Edward suggested it, would you do it?” Alice countered.

“Mary Alice Brandon Whitlock, if you want to continue being my literary agent, I suggest you stop pushing this,” Bella snapped. Her harsh tone broke Jasper’s gaze as he scowled at Bella. “Don’t you start, too. Your wife is pushing me to write something that I do not feel comfortable with.”

“Alice, stop being so Alice-y,” Jasper teased, tucking a hair behind her ear. “What are the ideas that you do have?”

“I sent you a word doc,” Bella replied. “It’s all there.”

Alice took out her phone and opened the email, nodding and smiling. “Okay, you’re forgiven for being a pain in the ass about the BDSM story. These are all great.”

“Which one should I do?” Bella asked. “I know where I’m leaning, but I’m curious what catches your eye.”

“The sequel to _Mafia Princess_ looks intriguing. Spinning it to where Antonia is pulled back into the darkness of being the daughter of a mafia don and Caden following her. Plus, the sex scenes between those two are hot. That’s why it was a best seller,” Alice nodded, reading Bella’s notes. “However, the reasoning behind it would have to be clearer. Caden is an US Attorney and Antonia is a writer. How do they get lured back into that life?”

“Good point,” Bella nodded, popping in a piece of chicken. “What else?”

“I love the paranormal romance you’ve got going … the broken angel living on earth because he started World War II? That is just fucking interesting. I can tell that you’ve got the most notes on that one, even character names and a basic plot diagram,” Alice said. “Working title?”

“ _Out of the Darkness_ ,” Bella replied. “Their happily ever after will be a different spin on my usual. Did you see the ending?”

“No way! I think you need to do this one,” Alice breathed. “It’s dark, twisted, snarky and totally bad ass.”

“Should I still consider doing the _Mafia Princess_ sequel?”

“Definitely. But, do this angel/demon story first,” Alice replied.

“Can I see?” Jasper asked. Alice handed him her phone and he was surprised at how detailed Bella’s notes were. “How long did it take for you to write this?”

“This morning,” Bella said, finishing her salad. “Once I get started, I can usually write a novella in about a month, month and a half. A full-length novel takes about three months before I send it to my editor. And that includes writing, proofing, correcting and re-writing.”

“Cool,” Jasper said, handing Alice back her phone. “When do you write?”

“At home, at night. I’m a night owl,” Bella shrugged. “I can brainstorm at work, but when I’m focused on a story, I have to have my playlists, my bowl of gummy bears and vibrator nearby.”

Jasper spit out his soda, his eyes wide with shock. “Did you just say vibrator?”

“What? Writing smut makes me wet,” Bella said, batting her eyelashes at him. “I have to take periodic breaks when I get into a really juicy little lemon.”

“And you do write the best,” Alice sighed. “Are you going to start tonight?”

“I’ll try to come up with more of plot line this afternoon and then work on it this evening. Though, Edward and I have plans,” Bella said.

“Ooooh, Skype sex?” Alice chirped.

“We’ve already done that,” Bella giggled.

“Okay, who are you and what have you done with my innocent, sweet Bella?” Jasper asked, looking all around and lifting Bella’s hair like he was searching for something.

“She’s here, but I’m not as innocent as you think,” she laughed. “Come on, Jasper. We’ve got to go. Alice, I’ll send you the plot line once it’s done. Let me know what you think, okay?”

“Got it,” Alice said.

Jasper and Bella walked back to the library and Jasper came up with some great ideas for the story. She definitely wanted to use them and asked if she could. Jasper eagerly said yes, happy to be in the know about her secret. Though, Bella did give him a not-so-subtle reminder to keep his mouth shut. She reminded him about Alice’s threat of withholding sex. She also cupped his junk, telling that if someone told her secret that he’d be eating a hot dog with his own cock as the dog.

The afternoon whizzed by and Bella’s newest story, _Out of the Darkness_ , was coming together. She’d have to do some research about the various angels and demons, but it would be a sexy, dark, amazing story, with the possibilities of sequels. The one thing she was struggling with was naming her characters, her main characters. All of the secondary characters were named and had descriptions, but in her mind’s eye, Bella saw Edward as the broken angel. She couldn’t name his character after the love of her life. Narrowing her eyes, she bit her lip and chose Gideon as the male character’s name, who was dark, brooding, covered in tattoos and had electric blue eyes. The female lead was going to be named Nadia, with smooth skin, grey eyes and flowing brunette hair. Bella closed her eyes, imagining her two main characters and saved her work.

Gideon and Nadia. Almost as iconic as Romeo and Juliet, right?

xx TOTGA xx

After work, Bella picked up some Chinese food since she was not in the mood to cook. She set up her desk with her computer, bowl of gummy bears and her vibrator as she changed into something a little more comfortable, yoga pants and Edward’s dress shirt. She ate her food and settled into her massive office chair, opening her planning document for _Out of the Darkness._

She had the first chapter written when her cell phone rang. Seeing Edward’s name, she slid her finger across and smiled. “Hello, handsome!”

“My Bella,” he breathed. “It’s been too long.”

“I know,” she said, saving her work. “Are we going to be one of _those_ couples?”

“Sadly, yes,” he chuckled. “But, I’m not going to deny my attraction and love for you, sweetness. I did for ten years. I’m not stopping now.”

“Good to know and I feel the same,” Bella smiled. “How was your day off?”

“Much. Needed,” he said. “I slept almost the entire day and I finally feel like a human, not some nocturnal animal or a zombie, shuffling through life. When I got home yesterday, I’m surprised I didn’t wrap my car around a pole.”

“Edward! Don’t say that,” Bella gasped, her heart stammering against her ribs.

“Bella, I’m fine,” he said soothingly.

“I just don’t want to lose you,” she whispered. “I just found you and you can’t be joking about cars, poles and wrapping said car around said pole! If you’re that tired, stay at the hospital until you’re not a zombie. Please. Promise me, you’ll do that.”

“Okay, Bella. I will. I don’t want you upset,” he murmured. “I’m sorry.”

Bella pinched her nose and curled up in the chair. “Did you talk to my dad about Bitch Queen?” she asked, trying to keep the tremble out of her voice.

“Yeah. He dropped off an amended copy of the restraining order and I spoke to the administration at my kids’ school to let them know that my ex-wife is not allowed near school grounds. Jenks, my attorney, is also sending her attorney a copy of the relinquishment of parental rights. She has no legal ground to request visitation,” Edward said, his voice sounding weary.

“Why do you think she’s all up in your business?” Bella asked. “You hadn’t heard from her since you got divorced, right?”

“Right. Then, out of the blue, I get this phone call from a sleazy lawyer saying that she wants back in my children’s lives,” Edward grumbled. “But, it wasn’t out of the blue. I have an inkling that Lauren told Tanya about you and me.”

“And both of those bitches hate me,” Bella muttered, the nervous knot that lived in her belly all through high school twisting and churning. “It would seem that neither one of them wants you happy.”

“Exactly,” Edward sighed. “Why do I get the distinct impression that you add something more?”

“Because, I do,” Bella whispered. “Look, Edward, I know what it’s like to have a mother abandon you. My mom split and I don’t know if she’s alive, dead or whatever. The one thing I wished I had was one conversation with her, just to ask why she left! You may hate Tanya and you may think that you can be both mom and dad, but I can tell you that having just a dad is tough. I love Charlie, but I really wanted a woman to help me through my issues when I was relentlessly teased, tormented and picked on. Going bra shopping was embarrassing. Having ‘the talk’ … oh my God, it was awful. Is it so bad that Tanya wants to be back in their lives? She is their mother.”

“I get what you’re saying, Bella,” Edward said, but his voice was cold. “I do, but Tanya is not their mother. She was an incubator, nothing more. After the twins were born, I took over their care because Tanya battled ‘post-partum depression’.”

“That’s a serious illness, Edward,” Bella countered.

“It might be, but going out every night to battle it is not the answer. I’d work, go to school and then cared for two, colicky, squirmy infants. My advisors and residents were understanding, but I had a job to do. When they turned two, my wife told me she’d been cheating on me, practically our entire relationship and that she wanted a divorce and that having those to parasites was the worst thing that happened to her,” Edward growled. “I kicked her out, changed the locks and had divorce papers drawn up. That woman is never seeing my children again.”

“I’m sorry,” Bella whispered, hating that he was so angry and that her argument made him that way. “I didn’t know.” Her knot grew into a vice, making her stomach roll with discomfort. “I’ll let you go …”

“Bella, no! I’m sorry,” he said, his voice softer. “Talking about Tanya puts me in a really bad place. Our entire relationship was a complete sham and I have no right to take it out on you. But, I understand your feelings since this hits close to home for you. Your mom left you and you still remember her. Liam and Lucy, however, they don’t remember their mother. I’ve always been mom and dad, with the help of my parents.”

“They don’t ask why they don’t have a mom?” Bella questioned. “I know I did. I thought it was my fault.”

“Sweet girl, no,” Edward cooed. “Your mom is at fault, just like it is with Tanya.” Bella sniffled, wiping her cheeks and pressing her nose against the sleeve of Edward’s shirt, smelling the remaining cologne that had been absorbed from his body. “And so far, they haven’t asked why they don’t have a mother. I work my ass off so I can be there for them as much as I can.”

“You’re a tremendous father, Edward. Liam and Lucy are lucky to have you,” Bella said, her voice watery.

“I’m the lucky one,” he replied. “I’ve got two amazing children and a girlfriend whom I love more than my own life. I can’t wait for you to meet them.”

“Me, neither,” Bella smiled. “I hope they like me.”

“They’ll adore you,” Edward said. “But, you have to know that I love you more, Bella and nothing will ever change that.” She breathed and let a few more tears fall, happy that they were okay.

**A/N: Bella brings up some valid arguments, but so does Edward. Who do you agree with? Picture teaser for this chapter is on my blog, which you can find on my profile. I’m also on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation and twitter: tufano79.**

**Up next will be the science museum with the kids and Edward. Plus, we’re getting closer to Edward and Bella’s reunion. How smexy do you think it’ll be? Leave me some!**

**Oh, and the story that Bella is working on this story will be published by me. I’ve written it for the Fandom for Mental Health. The first two and half chapters were submitted for my new angel story, _Out of the Darkness._ Once I get one of my current stories finished, I’ll begin posting the new one. **

 


	23. Chapter 23

**For those of you who read the _Get Your Southern On_ contest entries, this is my contribution. I am tickled at the results … first place in public vote and third place for the judge’s choice. I’ve decided to break this up into smaller, drabblish chapters and it will be continued. The contest contribution is the first six or so chapters, roughly. I don’t know how long it will be, but I do have it planned. Thank you to Bridget for betaing this for me and for Clo, who created the banner. **

**Thank you for those of you who have read this! I hope you continue to do so! Without further ado …**

**This is the beginning of the extension of the original contest entry. ALL NEW! Thank you for sticking with me and I hope you enjoy this!**

**Up next will be the science museum with the kids and Edward. Plus, we’re getting closer to Edward and Bella’s reunion. How smexy do you think it’ll be?**

“Daddy! We’ve got to go!” screamed Lucy. “I don’t want to be late for our field trip!”

“I’m coming,” Edward said, stuffing his feet into a pair of Chuck Taylors. He slid on a pair of glasses and grabbed a backpack filled with lunches for both he and the twins. “I slept through my alarm, Luce,” he said, kissing his daughter’s forehead. “Where’s Liam?”

“Pooping,” Lucy replied.

“Great,” Edward chuckled. His son had a tendency to take forever when he had to chuck a deuce. “Go into the car, my little love and I’ll see if I can hurry your brother along. We don’t have time for his usual hour-long toilet sessions.” Lucy giggled, taking her bag and his to the car. Edward poured himself a mug of coffee, pounding on the bathroom door. “Liam, don’t plug up my toilet.”

“I’m almost done, Dad,” Liam said. “And it was you who plugged up the toilet.”

“You keep telling yourself that, kid,” Edward snorted. “Two minutes and don’t forget to wash your hands, Liam Matthew.”

“Yes, sir.”

A few moments later, Liam came out, wiping his hands on his shorts. Edward rolled his eyes, guiding his son to the car. Clambering into the BMW, he backed out of the driveway and drove to school. Lucy was prattling about the field trip and all of the things she was excited to learn. Liam was just playing on his iPad, ignoring his sister. Parking the car, they all got out and Edward signed into the school. “Daddy, come on!” Lucy squealed, tugging on his hand.

She led him down the hallway to her classroom. Ten other adults were in there besides the teacher, Mrs. Prendergast. “Ah, Dr. Cullen,” she smiled, shaking his hand. “I’m so glad you could make it.”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Edward said. “Do I need to sign in or something?”

“You already did that in the office. But, here’s your list of responsibilities and group of children you’ll be supervising,” Mrs. Prendergast explained. “You’ll be partnered up with another adult because your group is so large. I think you know her. Lauren Mallory?”

Edward brows shot up, blinking at Mrs. Prendergast. “Miss Mallory doesn’t have any children.”

“She’s filling in for Jessica Stanley. She came down with the flu and was unable to come. Miss Mallory is little Seth’s godmother,” Mrs. Prendergast explained. “Here you go, Dr. Cullen.”

Edward smiled tightly as he walked over to the corner where Liam and Lucy were standing, along with Seth Stanley, Jessica’s little boy. There were five other children in the group, three girls and two boys. “Hello, Edward,” purred Lauren, wearing a pair of yoga capris and a tight jacket. Her blonde hair was piled into a ponytail and her skin looked like leather. “Are you surprised to see me?”

“Frankly, yes,” Edward said. “And in front of the kids, it’s Dr. Cullen, Ms. Mallory. You’re Seth’s godmother, too?”

“Jessica asked me and I said yes. I have both of my godbabies with me,” she said, bouncing on her toes. Edward shot her a look and she quickly sobered up. “Anyway, Jessica is not sick with the flu. She’s pregnant and she doesn’t know who the baby daddy is. I think it’s Mike Newton. They shacked up after the reunion.”

“Lauren, this is not the time or place,” Edward hissed. “We have to work together and I would appreciate that you’d act professionally.”

“Jesus, you are such a cranky pants. I’d think that if you gotten laid by Smella, you’d be all loose. Oh, wait, that’s probably not what happened. She’s too much of a prude,” Lauren gasped, sauntering away.

 _I will not kill a blonde today. Lauren Mallory will walk away with her life intact. Lord, grant me strength that I don’t commit murder in front of my children,_ Edward thought.

“Dr. Cullen,” called Mrs. Prendergast. Edward slid his backpack onto his shoulders and walked over to the teacher. “You’ve got a couple of kids with allergies. Seth and Marco both have extreme peanut allergies and need to have access to an epi-pen. I hope you don’t mind that I put them with you.”

“Not at all,” Edward said, taking the bag with the medication. “I’ll keep a close eye on them.” Mrs. Prendergast smiled and she clapped her hands in a pattern. The kids responded while the parents were confused. She gave a few instructions before they all got onto one of the two school buses

“Dad, we have to sit in the back,” Liam said, nodding at his father. “Only the cool kids sit in the back.”

“Do they?” Edward smirked. “That’s news to me.”

“Do we have to sit in the back?” Lucy whined. “I get car sick!”

“Here, Luce,” Edward said, handing her tight bracelets as they settled near the back of the bus, along with the rest of their group. He put them around her wrists. “This will help. This button pushes against a pressure point to stop you feeling sick to your tummy.”

“Thank you, Daddy,” Lucy smiled, hugging his neck. She sat next to him, thankfully. It forced Lauren to sit in the very back with Seth and another boy, Kasper, who were fawning over her. She was clearly uncomfortable being around the boys and made that distinctly clear with her scowl and annoyed huffs. The bus took off and drove the Museum of Science and Industry, or MOSI. The main focus of the trip was to see dinosaurs, but they’d also be exploring the entire museum and eventually climbing the huge ropes course. Liam wanted Edward to go with him, but Lucy was determined to stay firmly on the ground.

Inside of the museum, they were divided up into smaller groups. Mrs. Prendergast’s group and Edward’s group were together for the first part of the tour. The kids were engaged and even Edward learned something new about dinosaurs. Lauren was on her cell phone, not even paying attention to the kids. Mrs. Prendergast glowered at her, but didn’t say anything. Edward stalked over to her, swiped her phone and stuck it in his pocket. “You’re supposed to be chaperoning, Ms. Mallory.”

“This is boring,” she whined.

“It’s not about you, Lauren,” he hissed. “You need make sure that none of these kids wander off or get abducted by some random stranger. You’ll get your phone at the end of the day.”

“You can’t be serious,” she growled.

“I am and if you touch me, I’ll have you arrested for assault,” he smirked, walking away from her. Lauren scoffed, crossing her arms across her fake breasts. Mrs. Prendergast mouthed ‘thank you’ to Edward. He just smiled, turning his attention back to the tour guide.

After the presentation in the dinosaur exhibit, the two groups separated. A younger woman took over for Edward and Lauren’s group, leading them to another portion of the museum. They’d go through there and then break for lunch, eating outside and then doing the ropes course.

Lucy stayed close to Edward along with her best friend, Heather. Lucy thought her dad hung the moon and Heather thought that Mr. Edward was just so cute. He doted on the girls, keeping a close eye on the rest of the kids because Lauren was sitting at the entrance of the exhibit, sulking that she didn’t have her phone. After an hour in the exhibit about the human body, the group went outside to eat lunch. Edward sat on the grass, pulling out lunches and drinks. The kids were drawn to him, asking him questions about being a doctor and cutting up bodies. He’d spoken almost as much as the tour guide, telling them gross facts about the various body parts. Lauren was off to the side, talking with Seth and Kasper, trying to shake them.

Edward ignored her and fielded questions from the rest of the first grade class that came over, asking even more questions about the human body. However, Edward heard a startled scream. “Seth! SETH!” Lauren screamed as she caught him just before he slumped on the ground. He jumped up, grabbed his bag and sprinted over to Lauren and Seth.

“What happened?” Edward barked, laying Seth on the ground and assessing his condition.

“He was eating some crackers and then he started coughing, grabbing at his throat,” Lauren said. “His eyes rolled back in his head and then he wouldn’t talk.”

“What kind of crackers?” Edward asked, opening Seth’s mouth. Lauren didn’t reply. “Crackers?! What kind?”

“The sandwich ones. They were cheddar and peanut butter,” Lauren replied meekly.

“Damn it,” Edward cursed, pulling out Seth’s epi-pen and slammed it into his thigh. Pulling out his Bluetooth, he dialed 911 while he swept Seth’s mouth free of the cracker and tried to perform mouth-to-mouth. “My name is Dr. Edward Cullen and I’m on a field trip at MOSI. I have a boy, seven years old, in anaphylactic shock. Epi-pen has been administered but he’s not breathing.”

Mrs. Prendergast had the other parents usher the kids away as Edward frantically worked on Seth. “What do you need?” she asked Edward.

“His throat is too swollen,” Edward muttered. “How far? Damn it. I’m performing an emergency tracheotomy. This boy is going to die of hypoxia or be permanently brain damaged…” He muted the phone call. “I need a scissors, a pen and rubbing alcohol.” Mrs. Prendergast nodded, running to get the supplies. Edward tried to continue do rescue breathing, but Seth’s throat was too swollen. His lips were turning blue. The epi-pen should have some effect, but it wasn’t working. Edward picked up the pen and saw that it had expired. Reaching into the bag again, he found Marko’s pen and was grateful it was up-to-date. He also had alcohol wipes and a pen.

“Is he going to be okay?” Lauren asked, sobbing.

Edward ignored her, trying to get this sick boy to breathe. He slammed the epi-pen into his other leg and immediately, Seth shuddered. The swelling hadn’t gone down, but he was moving. Mrs. Prendergast came back with scissors and other supplies. Edward poured the alcohol on Seth’s neck, placing his jacket underneath his head. With a steady hand, he opened the scissors after he disinfected them, pushing into his neck. Blood poured out and Edward used his finger to keep the hole open. Taking the pen, he eased it into Seth’s neck and began rescue breathing. Seth’s color improved and he began moving around. “Someone stop him from struggling,” Edward said between breaths. Mrs. Prendergast grabbed his legs, whispering that he was going to be alright. The EMTs arrived, clearly not happy about the turn of events.

“Status,” said the female paramedic.

“Seth Stanley, seven years old. He ingested peanut butter despite being highly allergic to peanuts. His airway closed and two rounds of epi were administered. The first round was expired, but the second one was fine. I performed an emergency tracheotomy to open up his airway, performing rescue breathing for approximately ten minutes,” Edward said. “I’m a physician at St. Joseph’s Children’s hospital. I want him there.”

“But we’re closer to …” the paramedic argued.

“This boy will need round the clock care because I don’t know what type of damage the peanuts or the lack of oxygen caused. St. Joe’s,” Edward said sternly, arching a brow. She nodded and they loaded Seth onto a gurney after they fixed the tracheotomy. “Call my mom to pick up Liam and Lucy. I have to see this through, Mrs. Prendergast.”

“Of course, Dr. Cullen,” she said, in awe of how cool he was.

“What about my phone?” Lauren snapped.

Edward glared at her, reaching into his pocket and tossing it into the grass before resuming chest compressions on a boy that was barely clinging to life all because of Lauren’s stupidity. Climbing into the ambulance, they pulled away and drove to St. Joe’s. Arriving at the emergency room, Edward was greeted by one of his attending physicians, Dr. VanDuzor, as he gave the run down. Once Seth was stabilized, he was brought up to the CT machine to see if there was any brain damage. Edward collapsed in the trauma room, the adrenaline wearing off.

Dr. VanDuzor came in, handing Edward a pair of scrubs and a hand. “I’m impressed, Dr. Cullen,” he said, helping Edward off the floor.

“I’m not. I didn’t work fast enough. That boy could have brain damage because of hypoxia,” Edward muttered. “I couldn’t get him to breathe and the first epi-pen was useless.”

“Edward, you are an amazing physician. That little boy is still alive because of your MacGyvering that trach. Now, you’re off. Go home, hug your kids and be proud of the work you did,” Dr. VanDuzor said.

“I have to notify the parents and I want to know if he’s going to be alright,” Edward breathed. “He was my responsibility.”

Dr. VanDuzor didn’t reply, but squeezed Edward’s shoulder. He walked away and Edward went to change in the men’s locker room. He clipped on his ID badge and took out the paper from his backpack which had all of the parent’s contact information. He dialed Jessica Stanley’s number. “Hello, Ms. Stanley? My name is Dr. Edward Cullen and I’m contacting you from St. Joseph’s hospital …”

**A/N: Dr. Cullen to the rescue! And can you believe Lauren? What an idiot! Anyway, pictures of MOSI are on my blog, which you can find the link for in my profile. I’m also on Twitter: tufano79 and Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation.**

**Up next, we’ll find out more about Seth Stanley and have some more Daddyward moments with Liam and Lucy. Leave me some loving! Mwah!**

 

 

 


	24. Chapter 24

**For those of you who read the _Get Your Southern On_ contest entries, this is my contribution. I am tickled at the results … first place in public vote and third place for the judge’s choice. I’ve decided to break this up into smaller, drabblish chapters and it will be continued. The contest contribution is the first six or so chapters, roughly. I don’t know how long it will be, but I do have it planned. Thank you to Bridget for betaing this for me and for Clo, who created the banner. **

**Thank you for those of you who have read this! I hope you continue to do so! Without further ado …**

**This is the beginning of the extension of the original contest entry. ALL NEW! Thank you for sticking with me and I hope you enjoy this!**

**Up next, we’ll find out more about Seth Stanley and have some more Daddyward moments with Liam and Lucy.**

Edward hung up the phone with Jessica, who was a mess, over what happened to her son. She said she’d be there as soon as possible and thanked Edward for doing all he could. When he was done, he dialed his mom. “Edward,” Mom breathed. “I have Liam and Lucy. They’re completely shattered and upset, so worried about Seth. How is he?”

“I don’t know,” Edward said. “I’m going to find out and then I’ll need Dad to come pick me up. My car is still at the school.”

“Oh, Edward. Are you okay?”

“Not really,” Edward mumbled. “Kiss my children for me and tell them that I love them.”

“We love you, too, Daddy,” they chimed.

“Was I on speaker phone?” Edward chuckled.

“Yes,” Mom said. “Call your father when you’re ready to come home, Edward. I love you, baby. I’m so proud of you.”

“Thanks,” Edward muttered, ending the call. He picked up a chart and went to do some work, even though he was technically off. It helped him focus his attention away from Seth. He wanted to call Bella, but he knew that she was meeting with her editor this afternoon for the final approval for her newest novel, which included a marketing plan, an online Facebook launch and several giveaways. He didn’t want to disturb her. Later, he’d call her later.

As Edward was filling out paperwork to discharge a little girl with a sprained ankle, a very haggard Jessica Stanley came into the hospital. “I’m looking for Dr. Edward Cullen. He called me about my son, Seth?”

“Jessica,” Edward called, letting her in through the security doors.

She ran through, gripping his arms. “How’s my baby?” she asked, her eyes wide.

“I don’t know. I was down here waiting for you,” Edward explained. “Did Lauren call you?”

“No. Mrs. Prendergast called me shortly after you did, telling me that Seth was at St. Joe’s,” she whimpered.

“Just give me a moment and we’ll go upstairs. Have a seat,” Edward said, leading her to a bench. She nodded, wiping her tears away. He finished his notation on the sprained ankle. “Instruct the patient on how to use crutches and to follow up with her regular doctor.”

“Any sort of boot or immobilizer?” asked the nurse.

“Boot and give her the number for the orthopedic doctors here at St. Joe’s,” Edward said, signing the paperwork. “I’ll be upstairs in the radiology suite with Ms. Stanley.”

“Understood, doctor.”

Edward led Jessica to the elevators and they rode up to the radiology suite. “Tell me what happened,” Jessica whispered.

“Your son ingested peanuts. He ate some crackers with peanut butter inside,” Edward muttered. “Lauren gave him the crackers. He stopped talking, grabbing for his throat and collapsed, losing consciousness.”

“Oh, God,” Jessica moaned. “Did the epi-pen work?”

“It had expired and it didn’t work,” Edward said. “Another student had one and I used that to get him stabilized. Unfortunately, his throat was swollen shut. I had to trach him to open up his airway.”

“Trach?”

“Using a scissors, I opened up his trachea, just above his collar bone and used a pen to breathe for him,” Edward explained. “In the ambulance, we put in a proper trach and he’s breathing with the help of a ventilator. My main concern is any damage to his brain. He was deprived of oxygen for some time. I worked as fast as I could …”

“Edward,” Jessica said, looking up at him. “You saved my baby’s life. I’m grateful that you were there. If you hadn’t been, it would have been much, much worse.”

“Thank you,” Edward said, smiling shyly. Leading her out of the elevator, he told her sit in the waiting area while he checked on Seth. He found Dr. VanDuzor and one of the neurologists, Dr. Cervin, in the MRI suite. “How is he?”

“Responds to painful stimuli and his pupils are reactive, but sluggish,” Dr. Cervin said. “His CT was clear, but we’re running an MRI to see if there is anything to indicate any brain trauma.” She looked at Edward, smiling sympathetically. “You should be proud of what you did for that boy, Dr. Cullen. Don’t beat yourself up.”

“I know,” Edward sighed. “Mom’s here and would like an update?”

“We’re going to admit him to ICU. We have him sedated because of his reaction to the peanut butter and we’re working clearing his system,” Dr. VanDuzor explained. “I’ll be out there in a bit. And Edward, I mean it. Go home. I know that you want to know what happened to Seth, but your kids need you now. I’ll call you if anything changes, positive or negative. Okay?”

“Okay,” Edward nodded. “I’ll introduce you to Ms. Stanley and then I’ll leave.” He sent a text to his father while they watched as Seth’s brain was scanned by the machine. Dr. VanDuzor clapped Edward’s shoulder and they went out to the waiting room. Edward made introductions and discretely left them to discuss Seth’s condition. Carlisle arrived in the ambulance bay and Edward slid into his father’s Mercedes. Carlisle didn’t say anything as they drove to the twin’s school. He knew that Edward was very much like him when it came to situations like this. He needed to think and detach in order to comprehend what happened. “Thanks for picking me up, Dad.”

“I wasn’t going to make you walk,” Dad quipped. Edward didn’t even crack a smile as he searched in his bag for his car keys. “Are you okay, son?”

“Not right now, but I will be,” Edward replied as Carlisle pulled up next to his BMW. He palmed his keys and got out, easing into his car. Carlisle waited for him to start it before pulling away. In the still-running car, Edward sent a text to Bella.

_Rough, rough day. I need you, Bella – E_

He put his phone in the cup holder and drove away, following his father back to the house. He parked on the driveway, walking into the kitchen of parent’s house. “Daddy!” screamed Lucy. She ran to him and nearly toppled him over with the force of her hug. He knelt down, hugging her tightly. “Are you okay? Is Seth?” Liam followed his sister, throwing his arms around Edward’s neck. “Tell us!”

“I don’t know how Seth is, but he’s getting the best care,” Edward replied, cupping his children’s faces. “Are you two alright?”

“We’re worried about you, Dad. There was so much blood,” Liam shuddered. “Why was there so much blood?”

“I had to cut into Seth’s throat to help him breathe. Ms. Mallory gave him something that Seth was very, very allergic to,” Edward explained. “There was a lot of blood, but it helped me breathe for Seth.”

“You breathed for him?” Lucy asked, her eyes wide. Edward nodded, kissing her forehead. “Daddy’s a superhero!” She clung to his neck and held on for dear life. Liam did the same and Edward laughed as he stood up, having two seven-year olds use him like a jungle gym. He held them tightly and carried them to the family room. They stayed on the couch, pressed together and watching television until Esme finished dinner.

Just before Esme put the food on the table, the phone rang. “Hello?” she asked, picking up the landline. “Oh, hold on.” She held the phone to her chest, walking to Edward who was laughing as Liam was imitating one of the anchor men on the television. “Edward, it’s for you. A reporter from the Tampa Bay Times.”

“What?” Edward asked, taking the phone. “Hello?”

Apparently, one of the tour guides had seen Edward spring to action to save Seth and he was now a local celebrity. Carlisle changed the channel as some cell phone footage of Edward working on Seth appeared on all of the major news channels, claiming that he was a hero. Mrs. Prendergast appeared on the screen. “We were very lucky today to have such a skilled physician with us on our field trip. Dr. Edward Cullen saved that young man’s life. I don’t know what we would have done without him here. Truly, he’s a Godsend and hero in our eyes. Thank you, Dr. Cullen.”

Edward said a few words to the reporter, but dialed Dr. VanDuzor about the media coverage. His mentor said that as long as he didn’t divulge who the child was, he could gloat and enjoy the spotlight. With that, one of the local television stations arrived and interviewed Edward, lauding him as an angel. He was shocked at the press scrutiny, but it meant nothing until he found out if Seth was truly going to be okay.

After putting the twins to bed, Edward stripped out of his scrubs and trashed his clothes from the field trip. They were stained with Seth’s blood and wouldn’t come out. He lay down on his bed and saw several texts and missed calls from his sweetness. Dialing her number, he put the phone up to his ear, anxious to hear her sweet voice. “Edward? I got your text message. Are you okay?” she asked.

“I’m fine. I just needed to hear your voice,” Edward whispered.

“Go to Facetime,” she said. He pulled his phone away and flipped it so he could see his love. “You look shattered, baby. What happened?”

“Are you near a computer?” he asked with a wry grin.

“I’m on my computer,” she giggled. “Why?”

“Go to the Tampa Bay Times and type in my name,” he said. Bella moved her mouse around and her eyes widened. “Did you see the article?”

“You saved a little boy?” she breathed. “Edward that is not a rough day. You’re amazing!”

“I’m not amazing,” he said, rolling his eyes. “I don’t know if that boy has brain damage. He was in my care and I let that happen to him.”

“No, you didn’t,” Bella chided.

“Okay, I didn’t. Lauren Mallory did,” Edward grumbled. “She is the boy’s godmother and she gave him peanut butter crackers.”

“But, it could have been much worse, Edward. I know you feel responsible since the boy was in your group or on the trip, but you saved him,” Bella smiled. Edward pursed his lips. “Don’t beat yourself up, baby. I’m proud of you. I’m certain Liam and Lucy think you’re the shit and we all know that the media is praising your name.”

Edward sighed. A text came through from Dr. VanDuzor. “Hold on, sweetness. I’ve got an update.”

“What does it say?” Bella asked.

“Patient is making purposeful movements, responding to questions and triggering the vent. He’ll be breathing on his own after we surgically correct the trach. I’m proud of you, Dr. Superhero,” Edward laughed as he read the text.

“Do you feel better now, Edward?”

“I do. I was just terrified that …” Bella shot him a glare. “Never mind. I’m used to focusing on the negative and not the positive.”

“Try it, Dr. Superhero. You might like it. Besides, with the power of positive thinking, you got me,” she quipped.

“You’re right,” Edward said, grinning crookedly, “and next weekend, I’ll be able to remind myself that I do have you. There will be no part of your skin that will be untouched by my lips, Ms. Swan.”

“Is that a promise?” she whimpered.

“It’s a solemn vow. You’ll know who loves you because you’ll feel me for days after,” Edward purred.

“Fuck. Me,” she moaned.

“Exactly!” Edward said, giving her a sexy grin.

**A/N: Seth’s okay! WOO HOO! Edward is a local hero! WOO HOO! Bella and Edward will be reunited next chapter! YESSSS! Can you say lemonade?**

**Leave me some!**

 


	25. Chapter 25

**For those of you who read the _Get Your Southern On_ contest entries, this is my contribution. I am tickled at the results … first place in public vote and third place for the judge’s choice. I’ve decided to break this up into smaller, drabblish chapters and it will be continued. The contest contribution is the first six or so chapters, roughly. I don’t know how long it will be, but I do have it planned. Thank you to Bridget for betaing this for me and for Clo, who created the banner. **

**Thank you for those of you who have read this! I hope you continue to do so! Without further ado …**

**This is the beginning of the extension of the original contest entry. ALL NEW! Thank you for sticking with me and I hope you enjoy this!**

**Seth’s okay! WOO HOO! Edward is a local hero! WOO HOO! Bella and Edward will be reunited next chapter! YESSSS! Can you say lemonade?**

Bella was staring off into space, her foot tapping nervously under the counter. Once she was done with work, she was driving to SeaTac to pick up Edward. It had been a month since their high school reunion and he was finally coming into town. They spoke often on the phone. Well, as often as Edward’s hectic schedule permitted. Things got crazy in the beginning of March when he saved that little boy while on a field trip.

He was interviewed by the press and featured in a segment on the local news. Additionally, he was given two awards. One was from the elementary school, congratulating him and lauding him a hero. The second award was from St. Joseph Hospital, for thinking and working under fire, saving the little boy’s life. The was a third in the works from the fire department and city, but he hadn’t received that yet.

The boy was fine, save for a scar on his neck from the emergency airway. He bonded immediately with Edward and thanked him for saving his life. Unfortunately, the boy’s mom, Jessica Stanley, had grown attached to Edward and was almost stalking him, asking him questions and flirting with him. She was pregnant and looking for a baby daddy. At least that’s what Edward told Bella. Politely, he declined her advances and made sure that his intentions were clear. He was the son’s doctor and not Jessica’s future boyfriend.

“Bells! You’re in another world,” Jasper said, sitting on the counter. “You okay?”

“Just excited, anxious, giddy, nervous,” she blushed. “Edward’s arriving tonight.”

“So, that’s why you have PTO,” Jasper smirked. “A little long-distance loving?”

“Not so long distance,” Bella replied. “Skype sex is not nearly as intimate as the real McCoy.”

“True dat,” Jasper nodded. “We’re going out with you guys this weekend?”

“Yep. Alice wanted to cook for us, but I reminded her about her lack of cooking skills. I don’t want to take my boyfriend to the hospital because he has food poisoning,” Bella deadpanned. “I love your wife, but her cuisine leaves much to be desired.”

“I agree. That’s why we eat out so much,” Jasper laughed. “Are we coming to you or meeting you at the restaurant?”

“Coming to my condo. We’re going to have some pre-dinner drinks,” Bella said. “Then, we’re going out to Elliott’s Oyster House.” Jasper wrinkled his nose. “You have to get over this aversion to fish, Jas. It’s good!”

“I like steak,” he pouted. “A big meaty steak.”

“There’s steak on the menu,” Bella sighed. “You’re such a big baby.” Rolling her eyes, Bella shut down her laptop and stuffed it in her bag. Swiping her jacket and tossing her bag over her shoulder, she got up, kissing Jasper’s cheek. “You’ll have fun. I promise you.”

“There’s really steak on the menu?” Jasper asked, arching a brow.

“Yes, there’s steak. I’m off. I have to change before picking up Edward at the airport,” she said.

“Why are you changing? You look great,” Jasper said, gesturing to her blue skirt and coordinating top. “And I know that Alice would definitely approve of the skirt.” Bella blushed, smacking him. “It’s true. I’m speaking from a guy’s perspective. After being separated from the woman I love for a month. I want easy access. Flip up your skirt, tear off your panties and go to town.”

“You’re an ass, Jas,” Bella groaned. “Good bye. See you on Saturday. And don’t think I’m not telling on you to your wife.”

“I’ve been a bad, bad boy,” he purred, smiling evilly. “Maybe Mistress Alice will whip my ass for being an ass.”

Bella scoffed, leaving her station and clocking out. She reminded her supervisor, Linda, that she was off for the rest of the week and would return on Monday, after dropping Edward off at the airport. Linda waved and told her to have fun. Walking across the street to the parking garage, Bella slipped into her silver Volvo SUV. When _Mafia Princess_ made it to the New York Times Best Seller List, she traded in her Honda Accord and bought the latest Volvo. She’d wanted one for a while and she definitely felt she deserved it.

Taking Jasper’s advice, she decided to keep on her work clothes but dropped off her laptop bag at her condo. She checked Edward’s flight, making sure it was on time and it was, even a little early. They had caught a tailwind and were approaching Idaho. Bella smiled, taking a few moments to touch up her makeup and to make sure she had everything she needed in the fridge. She also went around, lighting candles and created a romantic ambience, as well as lessened the curry smell in her condo. Her neighbors loved the stuff and it permeated into her house and hallways, despite constant complaints from everyone in the complex.

Fluffing her hair, Bella got back in her car and drove to the airport. She parked her car in the short term lot, heading inside to the baggage claim. She played with her phone, checking Edward’s flight status and idly roaming around the cavernous room. Twenty minutes after she arrived, her cell phone chirped.

_Just landed, sweetness. Heading the terminal. I can’t wait to hold you in my arms. I’ve missed you so much ~ E_

Bella’s heart stammered against her ribs and she let out a tiny gasp. She checked the status board, finding Edward’s flight. She moved so she was right by the baggage claim carousel and tried not to have an anxiety attack. She twisted her watch, rolled her ring on her middle finger and bounced on her toes, wanting to see Edward and to be in his embrace once again. When the horn blared and the light began flashing on the carousel, Bella knew that he was getting closer. She blew out a breath and tried to calm down. Her phone chirped again.

_On my way to baggage claim. I’m stuck behind the slowest older couple that will not move on the people mover. It’s common knowledge that if you want to stay still, you stay to the right, leaving the left for impatient, horny doctors who want to see the woman that they love ~ E_

_Can you tell I’m a little frustrated? ~_

_Totally frustrated. Let’s go, people! ~ E_

_Fucking, finally! They moved. Be there soon! Love you ~ E_

Bella giggled, reading Edward’s frustration. She held her phone to her chest, looking over to the escalators leading from the gates. She continued to pace until she heard a velvety voice shout her name. “Bella!” She looked up, seeing him standing on the escalator, his smile crookedly beautiful and waving frenetically. Again, he was stuck behind people that wouldn’t move, but once he was off the escalator, he weaved deftly between people until they met halfway between the baggage claim and the escalator.

“Edward,” she breathed, jumping into his arms and wrapping her legs around his slender waist. He smelled exactly the same, like his cologne, laundry detergent and something that was inherently him. Her fingers threaded in his silken hair as he buried his nose against her neck. Tears fell from her eyes as she tightened her grip around his body, not wanting to let him go.

Edward pulled back and stared at her, frowning. “Why are you crying, my love?” he asked, putting her feet on the ground and cupping her damp cheek.

“I’m happy you’re here,” she said, her hands not stopping as they traced his face, down his neck and across his collarbones. “I’ve missed you so much and I can’t believe that you’re in Seattle.”

“Bella,” he breathed, taking her face in his warm, large hands. She smiled and stood on her tiptoes, brushing her lips against his. He moaned, deepening the kiss and sliding his tongue inside of her mouth. Bella was bent in half as Edward lost himself in the kiss, tasting her and feeling her sexy body against his. He momentarily forgot they were in a crowded airport until someone grumbled for them to get a room. He righted them and blushed. “I fully intend to,” he said, his jade colored eyes dancing with the fire of passion.

“Do you have any luggage?” Bella asked, breathless and a little light-headed.

“I do,” he said, leading her to the baggage carousel. “A red bag with a pink bow on it. Lucy wanted me to have it so I could easily recognize it.” He slid behind Bella, his arms around her slender waist and his nose buried in her curly hair. She leaned against him, tracing the veins in his hands. He was here, touching her and holding her. “There’s my suitcase.”

“That means you have to let me go,” she giggled.

“I’ll be right back. I plan to hold you every day, for as long as possible,” he said, dipping down to kiss her swiftly and deeply. She fanned herself as Edward sauntered to the carousel, grabbing his suitcase. Popping out the handle, he wheeled back to Bella and slung his carryon over his body. Threading their fingers together, they walked to Bella’s SUV. “A Volvo … very Swedish of you.”

“It was a present to myself,” Bella said, opening the back so Edward could stow his luggage. “I got on the New York Times Best Seller list and I traded in my junker Honda for this puppy. I love it!”

“It’s very sleek and totally you. Can I drive?” he asked, kissing her nose.

“No, silly. You don’t know where I live,” she quipped.

“There’s this wonderful invention. It’s called GPS,” Edward laughed, pulling her back in his arms and caressing his mouth with hers. Bella sighed, melting against him. “I love you,” he murmured.

“I love you more,” she breathed back. “But, you’re still not driving.” He barked out a guffaw and they separated. Bella got into the driver’s seat while Edward whistled as he climbed into the passenger seat. She backed out, heading toward the exit. Edward pressed money into her hand. “What’s this?”

“For parking,” he replied.

“I’m capable of paying for parking,” she deadpanned. She stuffed it into his pocket and swiped a twenty from her purse. Stopping at the exit, she paid for the parking, but she saw Edward put the twenty from his pocket into her wallet. “You are so stubborn.”

“Hello, pot meet kettle,” Edward snickered.

“How was your flight?” she asked, reaching across the console to hold his hand.

“It was long. I had a layover in Memphis and then we flew to Seattle,” Edward replied, yawning. “Plus, working the overnight shift, it left me very little time to sleep before I drove the airport.”

“You drove yourself to the airport?” Bella asked.

“Dad was working and Mom was doing some charity thing before she went to pick up the twins from school,” Edward answered, leaning his head back. “They’re going to pick up my car tomorrow and my mom will pick me up on Monday with the kids. They have some institute day or something.”

“I bet you miss them,” Bella cooed.

“I do, but I’ve been Daddy for so long, my parents were more than willing to give me a weekend away,” Edward said, picking up their hands and kissing her wrist. “However, this is my one free pass, unfortunately. My time is essentially booked until I complete my residency in May.”

“I could come out to Tampa,” Bella suggested. “Visit you? Perhaps meet Liam and Lucy?”

“I’d like that,” Edward smiled. “I wanted you to meet them the weekend of the reunion, but they were so sick.” He didn’t mention that Carlisle didn’t want his grandchildren around Bella; that he thought it was too soon. He still wanted to punch his father for that.

“I’ll look at my schedule and email you a couple of dates when I’m back at work,” Bella said, turning into a sleek condo complex. Opening the garage, she parked her car into her assigned space. “It’s not a pool house, but it’s mine. I hope you like my home.”

“It’s a part of you. I’ll love it,” Edward smiled. They leaned across the console, kissing briefly before clambering out of the car. The rode up the elevator and Bella led him to the corner condo, unlocking the door. Pushing inside, Edward smiled as he took in the hard wood floors, warm colors and relaxed feel to her home. It was all Bella, past and present, wrapped into one space.

Bella gave him the tour, pointing out little touches that she was proud of. On her desk, he saw the picture that they took at the reunion and a candid shot that Angela had sent to both of them. Despite being separated for ten years, they looked very much in love and Edward’s heart grew when he saw that. Nervously, Bella tugged Edward to the last room, which was next to her office. “This is my bedroom,” Bella murmured. Edward kissed her, walking into the space. It was artfully decorated with light, airy colors. Her window was surrounded by gauzy fabric and from what she described, it overlooked the Puget Sound. On the nightstand next to her bed was another picture of the two of them, kissing. “Angela sent that. She said that we were nauseatingly sweet that she got cavities.”

“You are the sweet one,” Edward whispered, brushing her hair back and touching his lips to hers. She gripped his button-down, pulling her closer to her body. Mouths caressed and tongues tangled, their kiss became more heated and Bella felt like she was going to explode. However, Edward’s cell phone ringing from his pocket broke them a part. “I’m sorry,” he said, leaning his forehead against hers as he picked up. “Cullen … yes, Mom. I’m here and safe. How are the kids? … Good. Don’t forget the St. Patrick’s Day Parade tomorrow. They need to wear green, orange or white. I have some beads and goofy shirts for them in the closet … I love you, too, Mom. Talk to you later. Bye.” He hung up his phone, silencing it and moving his hands along Bella’s back. “I’m sorry, sweetness.”

“Don’t apologize, baby,” she said, her fingers toying with his hair. “Your mom loves you and was worried.”

“It ruined a fucking sexy moment,” Edward growled, his nose gliding down her jaw and along her neck.

“Who says that the moment has to stop?” Bella asked breathlessly. “We’re here. Alone, but together, with each other.”

“Bella,” Edward murmured. “It’s been too long since I’ve been inside you.”

“I need you,” she pleaded. “Don’t make me wait another moment.”

“Never,” he said, claiming her mouth with his.

**A/N: Okay … no lemonade this chapter, but next chapter will be fucking hot. I mean, _hot_. Melt your panties, shamwow, multiple orgasm hot. Just saying. Pictures of Bella’s condo are on my blog, which you can find a link for that in my profile. I’m also on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation and twitter: tufano79. **

**Up next … extra juicy lemonade. Leave me some!**

 


	26. Chapter 26

**For those of you who read the _Get Your Southern On_ contest entries, this is my contribution. I am tickled at the results … first place in public vote and third place for the judge’s choice. I’ve decided to break this up into smaller, drabblish chapters and it will be continued. The contest contribution is the first six or so chapters, roughly. I don’t know how long it will be, but I do have it planned. Thank you to Bridget for betaing this for me and for Clo, who created the banner. **

**Thank you for those of you who have read this! I hope you continue to do so! Without further ado …**

**This is the beginning of the extension of the original contest entry. ALL NEW! Thank you for sticking with me and I hope you enjoy this!**

**Up next … extra juicy lemonade.**

_“I’m sorry, sweetness.”_

_“Don’t apologize, baby,” she said, her fingers toying with his hair. “Your mom loves you and was worried.”_

_“It ruined a fucking sexy moment,” Edward growled, his nose gliding down her jaw and along her neck._

_“Who says that the moment has to stop?” Bella asked breathlessly. “We’re here. Alone, but together, with each other.”_

_“Bella,” Edward murmured. “It’s been too long since I’ve been inside you.”_

_“I need you,” she pleaded. “Don’t make me wait another moment.”_

_“Never,” he said, claiming her mouth with his._

Edward bent down and picked Bella up. She slid her arms around his neck and latched her legs around his waist. His hands were clasped around her creamy thighs, holding her closer to his body. Their lips caressed, danced and tasted each other as Edward carried her to her bed. “Edward, I love you, but I need you to fuck me,” Bella pleaded, clawing at his hair.

“Ask and ye shall receive, baby,” he replied, pressing her into her bed. He unbuckled his jeans while Bella’s fingers flew down his shirt. Once his jeans were opened, he moved his hand between Bella’s legs and swirled around her clit underneath her lacy panties. “So wet, baby.”

“I need you,” she whimpered, bucking her hips. He growled, wrenching the panties aside and sliding home, into the woman he loved. “Oh, god YES!”

“I never want to be away from you,” he panted, taking a breath as he adjusted to her warmth, her wetness, her body. “So fucking perfect.” He stared at her, rolling her clit as he thrust in and out. Bella’s mouth hung open as her body bounced with each movement. “God, feeling your pussy … I can’t …”

“Don’t stop,” she whimpered, shrugging out of her sweater and tearing Edward’s shirt from his body. He never broke his connection with her and pushed her back onto the bed, slamming into her without abandon. Her skirt was wrenched up by her waist and her panties were straining from being pushed aside. Hooking her leg under his arm, his hips swiveled, hitting that perfect spot to make her scream. “Fuck. Right there.”

“Like this?” he growled, swiveling his hips again. Her eyes rolled back and she gripped her bedspread. Edward smirked as he felt her wetness seep onto his cock, making him harder. He kept rolling his hips, the tip of his cock hitting the spongy spot that was making Bella’s body tremble in ecstasy. “So beautiful. Come with me, baby. I want to feel your pussy come.” His hand circled her clit jerkily and he kept rolling his hips. Bella moved with him, grunting with each thrust. He looked down where they were joined and his coated with her arousal. The scent of her made his cock throb and twitch within her.

“Edward,” she whimpered. “Don’t … Oh, fuck! I love you. Please, don’t stop.”

“Never,” he breathed, sweat pouring down his face as her muscles began to flutter around him. She opened her eyes. They were black fire, swirling with passion for him. He leaned down, kissing her, claiming her with his mouth and his body. She wrapped her arms around him, scratching down his back as her body convulsed, shattering around him. “Oh, fuck,” he panted against her mouth as spurts of his cum filled her. “Bella, my Bella.” His thrusts slowed down and gathered her in his arms. “Wow.”

“Yeah,” she said, pressing her ear to his chest, listening to his rapidly pounding heart. They lay on Bella’s bed, Edward still nestled inside of her and calmed their breathing. “It’s true what they say about absence makes the heart grow fonder.”

“Exactly,” he murmured, moving so he was laying on his side. “I can’t believe it’s been only a month. I’ve missed you so much, sweetness.” Bella nodded, tightening her hold around Edward’s neck. A few moments later, Edward’s snarling stomach caused them to jump a part. “Damn. The bag of pretzels they gave me on the plane didn’t exactly tide me over.”

“I’m such a horrible host,” Bella said, scrambling out of bed and smoothing her skirt. “I can make dinner or order something.” Edward grabbed Bella’s arm and pulled her back to the bed. “Edward!”

“My stomach can wait. I haven’t had you in my arms for a month. I want to enjoy it,” he chuckled, burying his nose in her neck and pressing soft kisses behind her ear. They eventually settled on the bed. Edward zonked out and Bella snuck away to make dinner after she changed into something more comfortable as he snoozed in her room. She kept it simple, making a stir fry and salad. Carrying the meal on a tray, she brushed Edward’s hair away from his face. He moaned, blinking slowly. “I fell asleep. I’m so sorry.”

“It’s totally fine,” she said. “You were up for how long?”

“Good point,” he chuckled, sitting up and stretching his long, lean body. “Smells delicious, Bella.” She smiled, placing the tray over Edward’s legs and settling on the bed. They shared the meal, talking about Edward’s celebrity in Tampa and about Bella’s upcoming book. When they finished dinner, Edward insisted he did the dishes. “You cooked, I clean. Simple as that.”

“You’re a guest,” Bella pouted, sitting on the counter in the kitchen. “This is a vacation for you, Edward.”

“It’s a vacation, yes, but I’m not incapable,” he chuckled. “I’m just happy being here with you.”

“I love you,” she murmured, smiling softly at him.

“I adore you,” he replied, putting the dishes in the dishwasher. She couldn’t help but lean over, kissing him tenderly when she saw the sincerity in his jade-colored orbs.

After dinner, Bella and Edward cuddled on the couch and watched some television. Edward just loved holding her in his arms. Her petite form was snuggled perfectly against his body. She made him feel complete, loved, whole. Her idle fingers danced along his stomach, tracing along his tattoo and down to his hips. “I know that you told me that Seth is okay, but did something happen to Lauren?” Bella asked, looking up at him. “She fed Seth peanuts and he almost died.”

“Jessica was hesitant to file charges against Lauren, but when my supervisor said that Jessica could be prosecuted for neglect, she did press charges. Lauren was arrested for involuntary assault and attempted manslaughter. She’s in a lot of trouble,” Edward muttered. “She’s out on bail, but there is a restraining order against her from Jessica and there is talk of a civil suit, where Jessica is going to sue Lauren for her actions.”

“Money can’t help,” Bella grumbled.

“Oh, it can. Seth’s hospital stay cost upwards of $100,000, with the doctors, medical equipment and surgeries,” Edward explained. “Jessica has very little insurance because she works part time. St. Joe’s is helping out with the costs, but they can’t waive the whole medical bill.”

“That’s not right,” Bella snarled. “She should not be held responsible for those fees. Lauren should have to pay those fees.”

“I agree and with the help of an attorney, Jessica will get her medical bills paid,” Edward sighed. “The elementary school is also doing a fundraiser to help defray the costs. Whatever money left over will be given to Jessica and Seth to start a college fund.”

“And how much have you donated?” Bella asked, moving and straddling Edward’s lap. “For the fundraiser?”

“It was an anonymous donation from my family, but about $15,000,” Edward said, his ears turning red. “Most of it is from my parents. I donated about $2000 since I didn’t want it to leak back to me or get me in trouble with my bosses.”

“Doubtful,” Bella smiled, leaning down and kissing Edward tenderly. Her fingers curled into his messy bronze hair, moaning at its softness. Edward’s strong, lean arms snaked around Bella’s waist and pulled her closer to him. He cupped her ass, sliding his tongue into her sweet mouth. She rolled her hips over his growing erection. “Are you ready for round two?”

“With you, I’m always ready,” he said, tugging Bella’s shirt off her body and whimpering, seeing her sheer lacy white bra. Their coupling earlier, it was raw and animalistic. Edward wanted to take his time with her. “Bella, I want to cherish you. What we did before …” He moved and cupped Bella’s ass. “Hold on, baby.” Bella latched her legs and he carried her back to her bedroom. “I love you and I want you to know how much.”

“I wanted to show you,” she whispered, cupping Edward’s slightly scruffy cheek. He grinned crookedly, kissing her tenderly as his hands glided down her alabaster skin. “Edward,” she breathed, arching her back. He smiled, his cock pressing against his zipper from her breathy sigh. Kissing down her neck and he gently cupped Bella’s breasts. Her fingers tangled in his hair, moaning quietly.

“You are so beautiful,” he whispered against her skin, releasing her bra and tugging it off her arms. Looking up at her, wrapping his lips around pert nipple. She bit her lip, watching him intently. He kissed across her chest, flicking her nipple. His eyes closed and he cupped her breasts, reveling in the softness of her skin, the clean scent of her skin and the warmth of her body. Moving down her lithe form, he eased the yoga pants and panties down her legs. He smelled her orgasm and he wanted, _needed_ to taste her. Spreading her legs, he licked his lips.

“Edward, I want you, but I want to taste you, too,” she whispered, looking down at him.

“Do you trust me?” he asked.

“Irrevocably,” Bella replied. He leaned down, nibbling on her inner thigh before sliding his jeans down his legs along with his boxer briefs. He lay down, pulling her into his arms. They kissed, mouths moving against each other with desperate need. “I’m so wet, Edward. I need you.”

“I need you, too,” he murmured. “You want a taste and so do I. Put your legs on either side of my head and we’ll both get our taste.” Bella’s eyes darkened and she let out the most beautiful combination of a moan and a whimper. Edward kissed her, his tongue languidly massaging hers. She broke away, sitting on her knees and turning around, her legs straddling his face. “This is a dream come true. Surrounded by you, tasting you and loving you.”

“Edward,” she gasped as his tongue slid along her slit. He growled hungrily between her legs, absolutely loving the taste of them. He could taste her sweetness, but his release was within her from their desperate, needy fuck when they walked into her room. She fell forward, rolling her hips as he pulled her closer to his mouth. Bella found it difficult to focus as he greedily kissed her sex, his tongue delving deep within. His bobbing cock caught her attention and she knew she had to taste him, too. Wrapping her fingers around his base, she leaned down and swirled her tongue along the head of his cock.

“Oh, fuck,” Edward breathed, his fingers easily gliding through her folds. Bella smiled, taking more of him in her mouth while he flicked her clit with his tongue and thrusting his fingers inside of her. Bobbing her head and twisting her hand, she loved the feeling of Edward’s cock inside of her mouth. He was hard as a rock, but his skin was so smooth, almost like a steel rod wrapped in satin. She rolled his balls, receiving the most delicious gargled growl between her legs. She continued her bobbing, tasting every inch of him that she could. “Bella, feels so good,” he panted against her thigh. “But, I want to be inside you when I come.”

Reluctantly, she sat up and moved. Edward pounced once she was clear of his head. He pulled her mouth to his, tasting her sweet lips. Bella’s arousal grew when she tasted her essence on his mouth. He easily maneuvered her so she was perched over his aching, leaking cock. “Look at me,” Bella murmured. Edward blinked up and stared into her chocolate eyes as she slid down his length. She shuddered, relishing the feeling of completion and _home_ when she was with him. “I love you.”

“I love you,” he said, cupping her cheek as he kissed her. Together, their dance began. Bella rolled her hips and Edward met her every move. Their eyes held, staring into each other’s souls as they came together in the most intimate of ways. Edward arms held her tightly and Bella’s fingers traced Edward’s face, tumbling over the edge of pleasure together with breathless cries.

Their lovemaking slowed and Edward brushed his lips across hers. She sighed against his mouth, melting into his body and letting the jolts of ecstasy pulsate through her. “I don’t know how I lived without you,” she said, leaning her cheek against his sweaty shoulder.

“Me, neither and I don’t want to let you go,” Edward said, laying them down and holding her close to his body. Either he moved to Seattle or she moved back to Tampa, Edward Cullen was not going to be without the love of his life. He just needed to figure out how to make it work.

**A/N: So, I struggled with this chapter. I wanted it to go one way and then that didn’t work. Then, I switched it around. Still didn’t like it. I finally came up with this and I’m not _thrilled_ but it was better than the other two options. Anyhow, pervy pic teasers from this chapter/reunion are on my tumblr/blog. You can find the link for those on my profile. I’m also on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation and Twitter: tufano79. **

**Up next will be some touristy stuff and time with Alice and Jasper, plus there will be _drama_ on the horizon. And Bella will meet the kids. I just wanted to establish them as a couple minus those adorable kiddos, but they will come into play soon. Leave me some!  **

 


	27. Chapter 27

**For those of you who read the _Get Your Southern On_ contest entries, this is my contribution. I am tickled at the results … first place in public vote and third place for the judge’s choice. I’ve decided to break this up into smaller, drabblish chapters and it will be continued. The contest contribution is the first six or so chapters, roughly. I don’t know how long it will be, but I do have it planned. Thank you to Bridget for betaing this for me and for Clo, who created the banner. **

**Thank you for those of you who have read this! I hope you continue to do so! Without further ado …**

**This is the beginning of the extension of the original contest entry. ALL NEW! Thank you for sticking with me and I hope you enjoy this!**

**Up next will be some touristy stuff and time with Alice and Jasper, plus there will be _drama_ on the horizon. And Bella will meet the kids. I just wanted to establish them as a couple minus those adorable kiddos, but they will come into play soon.**

The next morning, Edward woke up first. He was still on eastern time and his body was ready to go at almost seven in the morning. Granted, it would have been sleeping in for him, but he was up. Extracting his body from Bella’s warm bed, he took the time to stare at her while she slept. He pale skin practically glowed from within. Her heart-shaped face was covered in a warm blush. The deep mahogany curls shone brightly in the rising sun, displaying red, warm highlights. His eyes moved down and her arms were under her pillow. He could see just hint of her breast from under the blankets and her leg was kicked out from the covers.

“One day, I will marry you, Isabella Swan,” he whispered in the quiet morning. He leaned down and kissed her temple before going into the bathroom. He peed and took a shower, dressing casually in a pair of jeans and button-down. Padding to the kitchen, he made some coffee and rooting around in her fridge to make Bella breakfast in bed. He found the makings for blueberry pancakes and he got to work.

Just as finished making Bella breakfast, her nose woke her up and she got up from her tangle of blankets. Swiping Edward’s shirt from the night before, she padded to the bathroom and walked to the kitchen. “That should be porn,” she giggled. “A hot guy, wearing glasses, cooking in a state-of-the-art kitchen.”

“Perhaps I should just remove all of my clothes and wear only an apron?” Edward quipped, arching his brow over his frames. “Do you want me to peel your grapes or fan you with a giant palm?”

“I just want the apron gone so my love slave can pleasure me,” Bella laughed, sitting on one of the stools near the stove. Edward poured her a cup of coffee and placed it in front of her. “Thank you. I love this stuff.”

“So does your dad,” Edward chuckled. “Every time he comes over to my place, all he wants is the Cinnamon Bun coffee. I buy the K-Cups for him.”

“He could get it himself,” Bella snorted.

“I have a distinct impression that he doesn’t know how to use the coffee maker and he drinks the sludge at the precinct,” Edward quipped.

“Oh, he knows. He’s just being lazy,” Bella said, sipping her coffee. “How often do you see my dad?”

“You’d be surprised. Whenever we have a child endangerment case, Charlie personally takes care of it. He’s at the hospital a lot. Plus, he and my dad are close. I think they are on the same bowling team. Some over fifty bowling league,” Edward shrugged, putting the last of the pancakes onto a plate he’d found.

“My dad bowls? Your dad bowls?” Bella choked out.

“Shocking, I know,” Edward replied, carrying the plate of pancakes and bacon to the tiny dinette Bella had in her condo. She followed him, sitting down in the proffered chair. “Okay, you want to talk about porn? You wearing my shirt.”

“And only your shirt,” she smirked.

Edward blew out a breath. “You’re killing me, Swan. My dick is about to burst through my jeans to find your pussy like a heat-seeking missile. And to know there’s no barrier? Fuck me!”

“Maybe later,” Bella giggled, pulling on Edward’s hand and forcing him to sit down. “You’re a guest. Why are you cooking?”

“I wanted to do something nice for you,” he replied. “You’ve opened up your home and you’re taking days off work to be with me.”

“You’re away from your kids and also taking time off from work,” she argued.

“Get used to the idea that I want to spoil you,” Edward smiled crookedly. Bella rolled her eyes and tucked into her breakfast. As they ate, Bella told Edward her plans for the day. Basically, she was going to show off her new hometown. Taking Edward to the Pike Public Market, first Starbucks, Space Needle and just wander around the city. Tonight, would be dinner at Canlis. She’d already made reservations. On Saturday, Bella planned on taking Edward to the library to show off where she worked and then they would be having dinner with Alice and Jasper, going to Elliott’s Oyster House. Before they left for the afternoon of exploration, Bella reached into her closet and held out a blue bag. “What’s this?” Edward asked.

“A little something,” she giggled. “I told Jasper, my co-worker about your foray in being a superhero. During lunch on Monday, we went to one of his favorite comic book haunts and I bought you a present.”

Edward arched a brow and tore into the shiny blue bag. He barked out a laugh when he pulled out a bright blue Superman shirt. “Really? Superman?”

“He’s a superhero, just like you,” Bella smirked.

“I’m more like Clark Kent, sweetness,” Edward chuckled. “Nerdy and wears glasses.”

“Please. No nerd I know has muscles like you,” Bella scoffed.

“I’m shocked I have muscles at all. Do you know the last time I worked out?” Edward asked. “Senior year of high school in physical education. When I get a chance, I try to run, but with the hectic hours I carry, it’s virtually impossible.”

“Well, in the eyes of the kids in Lucy and Liam’s class, you’re a superhero, but you’re my personal Superman,” Bella said, wrapping her arms around his neck. He smiled crookedly, dipping his head to brush his lips against hers. She melted against his body, threading her fingers into his thick hair. Edward deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue between her lips and cupped her ass. He growled lowly in his throat, tasting her sweet mouth.

Breaking apart, Edward was panting heavily. “Your lips are my Kryptonite.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” Bella quipped, her fingers gliding down his cheeks and caressing his mouth. “Is it so bad to have a weakness to kiss the woman you love?”

“Hmmm, never,” he smiled, kissing her once more and carrying her to the bedroom.

Suffice it to say, their sightseeing adventure started later than intended. Edward wanted to thoroughly enjoy his Kryptonite and thank the love of his life for her thoughtful, though funny, present.

**A/N: Yeah, they’re horny. Bella’s going to feel his presence for a long, _long_ time. And no, I don’t want to describe EVERY time that go at it like bunny rabbits. There will be at least one more lemon after Edward meets Alice and Jasper. Picture of Edward’s t-shirt is on my blog. You can find it on my profile. I’m also on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. Twitter, too: tufano79. **

**Up next will be introductions between Edward and Alice and Jasper along with another lemon. Leave me some loving!**


	28. Chapter 28

**For those of you who read the _Get Your Southern On_ contest entries, this is my contribution. I am tickled at the results … first place in public vote and third place for the judge’s choice. I’ve decided to break this up into smaller, drabblish chapters and it will be continued. The contest contribution is the first six or so chapters, roughly. I don’t know how long it will be, but I do have it planned. Thank you to Bridget for betaing this for me and for Clo, who created the banner. **

**Thank you for those of you who have read this! I hope you continue to do so! Without further ado …**

**This is the beginning of the extension of the original contest entry. ALL NEW! Thank you for sticking with me and I hope you enjoy this!**

**Up next will be introductions between Edward and Alice and Jasper along with another lemon. Leave me some loving!**

“Bella? Do you have an iron?” Edward asked as he scowled at his black dress pants. He had packed them, folding them nicely, but during the flight they were scrunched in a tiny ball. Bella teetered out of her bathroom, looking gorgeous in a jade-colored dress and her hair curled. “My pants are revolting against me.”

“Let me get that for you,” she said, kissing his neck. She came back with a table-top ironing board and an iron. “You could wear the pants from yesterday.”

“When you slid your foot up and massaged my dick, I spilled coffee of on my khakis, Ms. Swan,” Edward deadpanned. “I’ve got a lovely stain on them.”

“Ooops,” Bella quipped with a coy grin, walking back to the bathroom to finish putting on her makeup. Edward quickly ironed his dress pants and put on the sweater he’d bought while out running errands this morning, borrowing Bella’s car. He was so used to the weather in Tampa, that he didn’t pack properly. Most of his clothes were button-downs and t-shirts. In March in Seattle, it was still very cool and Edward bought a beige pea coat and a couple sweaters to keep his balls from freezing off. He also bought his children a few souvenirs, packing them in his suitcase. After running some pomade through his hair and spraying his cologne on, he put the iron and the board away in the hallway closet. He went into the bathroom, sliding his arms around Bella’s slender waist. “Hmmmm, you smell good.”

Edward ran his nose along her neck, inhaling deeply. “So do you,” he purred. “I’m excited to meet your friends, but I want nothing more than to stay here with you. Sans clothing.”

“With all of the sex we’ve been having, my vajayjay needs a few hours to recuperate,” Bella giggled. “You have a monstrous cock, Dr. Cullen and my sensitive girlie bits are tingling.”

“That’s because I want you to feel me, even when I’m 3,000 miles away,” he said, nipping at her earlobe. “I love you. I love your smile, your hair, your scent, your body, your soul. I love everything about you and I want to remember every moment of our time together.”

“So do I,” she said, turning in his arms. “Once I get to work on Monday, after I drop you off at the airport, I’m going to find some time when I can fly back to Tampa. I want to spend some time with my dad and obviously see you and hopefully, meet your children.”

“I would love that,” Edward breathed, kissing her soft pink lips. “How long does it take to get to this oyster place?”

“About a half hour.” Bella checked her watch. “Shit, we’ve got to go. Alice hates tardiness.”

“You make her sound like a teacher,” Edward chuckled, following Bella out of the bathroom. She slipped on a ring and wrapped a jeweled belt around her waist. Flipping her hair, she swiped a red leather jacket. Edward grabbed his coat, slipping his wallet and cell phone in the pockets. Locking up her condo, they went down to her car and drove to Elliott’s Oyster House.

“They’re already here,” Bella groaned. “Damn it.”

“I’m certain that Alice will be fine,” Edward said, kissing her wrist.

“Alice is, um, interesting,” Bella said. “She’s a force to be reckoned with. A very strong woman with very strong opinions. The only person that I know who is more independent is my editor, Jane. She reminds me of some sort of dominatrix from an S&M novel, but she’s made me famous. Well, made Marie Cigno famous.”

They got out of the car, rushing inside. The hostess led Edward and Bella to a secluded corner of the restaurant. Alice and Jasper already ordered a bottle of wine and some appetizers. “Sorry we’re late,” Bella gushed.

“I’ll forgive you. This _one_ time,” Alice said, getting up and smoothing her black sweater dress and hugging Bella. “And it’s only because you brought Dr. McSexy over there.” Bella rolled her eyes as Alice walked over to Edward. She tugged on his face, smushing his lips together, glaring into his green eyes. “You hurt my girl and my stilettos will become a new piercing in your scrotum.”

“That would hurt,” Edward squeaked out. “Can’t breathe, Alice.”

“Do you love her?” Alice asked. Edward nodded, his face turning red. “Good. Bella deserves someone who loves and adores her. You passed.” She released Edward’s face, hugging him tightly before sliding back into the booth.

“Oh, Alice,” Jasper sighed. “I’m Jasper Whitlock, her husband.” He stood up and Jasper shook his hand. “My wife means well, but she forgot to take her meds tonight.” Alice smacked Jasper’s arm. “I’m kidding. I’m kidding. If you wanted to whip me, woman, I would have worn assless chaps.”

“Okay, don’t get all kinky on us,” Bella said as Edward helped her out of her coat and hanging it on the hook in the corner behind the booth. “Let’s keep our dinner conversation PG-rated.”

“Bells! I was hoping that Edward would help me convince you to write that BDSM novel,” Alice hissed, her lips turned up into a coy grin.

“Let it go, Alice,” Jasper grumbled. “Do I need to break out in song? Channel my inner-Elsa?”

“Please, no,” Alice moaned. “Seriously, though. I think you should still do it! The angel novel sounds intriguing, but a BDSM story could offer so much.”

“I just don’t like the humiliation of it all. The fact that one person submits to another completely … it’s not equal,” Bella explained.

“The submissive is in control, Bella,” Edward said.

“And you would know this how?” Bella squeaked. “You’re not a closet Dom, are you?”

“No, but I’m familiar with it,” Edward said. “The dominant tells the submissive what to do, but if the submissive wants to stop, they can use their safe words – yellow for slow down and red for stopping the scene completely. The dominant wants to give the submissive all of their pleasure and there’s something heady about having another person control you, manipulate you.”

“You get it,” Alice smiled. She turned to Jasper and squealed. “He gets it! Convince your girlfriend to write the novel. I’m picturing millions of copies sold!”

Edward leaned over, brushing Bella’s hair behind her ear. His lips barely touched her skin. “Do you trust me?” he asked.

“With my life,” Bella breathed, the soothing tenor of his voice making her squirm.

“Then tonight, I’ll show you the nuances of dominance and submission,” he purred, his hand reaching over and caressing her thigh. “Your orgasms will be mine, Isabella.” He pressed a kiss behind her ear and turned back to Alice and Jasper, his hand still on her thigh and moving ever closer up her leg.

Dinner was a practice of self-control. Edward never stopped touching, _teasing_ Bella. His hand always hovered on her leg, moving upward to the apex of her thighs. However, he was seemingly unruffled as he spoke to Jasper about football, historical fiction and the latest game on their Playstation. Alice watched Edward interact with Bella and she smiled happily as they both moved together, like magnets. It was clear they both loved each other, but something more tethered them together. She also saw the rheumy expression in Bella’s eyes, knowing that Edward was practicing some voodoo on her best friend.

After sharing desserts, Jasper and Edward argued over who would pay the bill, with Edward coming out on top. His ninja-like reflexes caught the folder before Jasper could even try to reach it. He slid his credit card in there, handing it to the server. “Next time, we’re paying,” Jasper grumbled. “Or, I’ll …”

“You’ll what?” Edward chuckled, adding the tip in cash and placing the folder in the center of the table.

“I’ll bore you with my family history. Did you know that I’m a descendant of the youngest major in the Confederate Army?” Jasper boasted.

“Okay, you’ve had too much to drink,” Alice said, clapping her hand over Jasper’s mouth. “Thank you for dinner, Edward. And we will return the favor. I’m going to take this one home before he starts dancing on the tables.”

“That sounds like fun,” Jasper smiled, pulling Alice’s hand away from his mouth. She pushed him out and swiped his keys. With a wave, they left the restaurant. Bella chuckled quietly.

“They are so different from each other,” Edward said, his finger idly tracing circles on her knee. “She’s quite …”

“In your face,” Bella finished.

“Yeah,” he nodded. “And he’s so chill, almost to the point of being stoned.”

“He probably was. Jasper loves to toke up,” Bella snorted. “But, they adore each other and solidifies the notion that opposites attract.” Edward’s hand slid up her thigh and she shuddered. “You’ve been teasing me all night, Edward.”

“Are you wet?” he asked, his pinky grazing the lace of her panties.

“Yes,” she breathed.

“Good,” he grinned crookedly. Pulling her out of the booth, they walked to Bella’s car. Edward kissed her deeply, taking her keys and helping her into the passenger seat. She was in a daze, drunk on Edward’s hypnotic personality and the promise of sexual dominance. Once he backed out of the spot, his hand went back to her thigh, caressing her pale skin and making her wetter by the second. The drive was a blur and before she knew it, Edward parked the car and turned to her. “Again, Bella, I’m going to ask you. Do you trust me?”

“Yes,” she nodded. “I love you.”

“Love is not the same as trust,” he said, leaning forward to kiss her. “And I love you so much, sweetness.”

“I do. I do trust you,” Bella said.

“Now, I didn’t want to say this in front of Alice and Jasper, but I’ve participated in some clubs and such revolving around BDSM. Tanya was curious and we tried a few times. However, it doesn’t work when both people want to dominate,” he snorted derisively. “Our mentor ended it because neither one of us were submissive.” Bella furrowed her brows, hating that Edward had done this with Tanya. “Look at me, Bella. I love you. I want you. I want to pleasure you. Not her. _Never_ her.”

“You didn’t like it? BDSM?” she asked.

“I liked it. A lot,” he blushed. “But, I couldn’t get into it because of Tanya’s need for control. I would like to try with you. Granted, this is not a dominant controlling a submissive. This is your boyfriend trying to help you understand the pleasures of BDSM.”

“Okay,” she said, staring into his eyes. “What should we do?”

“Once we get into your condo, our scene starts,” Edward said. “You will listen to me and obey what I say. If you do not feel comfortable, you use your safe words: yellow for slow down and red for stop. Do you understand?”

“Yes,” Bella nodded. “Do I need to call you sir?”

“No, baby. Like I said, we’re just playing, but I don’t want you to feel like you _have_ to continue if you’re uncomfortable,” Edward said, tracing his fingers down her smooth cheek. “Is there anything that makes you uncomfortable?”

“With the BDSM thing? Punishment,” she frowned.

“Spanking can be used as punishment or for pleasure,” Edward cooed. “And trust me when I say that I do not want to punish you. I fully intend on pleasuring you.”

“And anal,” Bella squirmed. “One way only.”

“Got it,” he said. “You’re in control, here.”  Bella bit her lip, nodding. He took her chin, turning her face to his. “You can say no.”

“I want this. I want this with you,” she whispered. He leaned forward, kissing her lips tenderly. She sighed against his mouth and twined her fingers into his hair. “I love you.”

“I adore you, my Bella,” he murmured. “Shall we?” She gulped and nodded. Helping her out of the car, they rode up the elevator. Unlocking the door, Edward helped her remove her jacket and stood in front of her. “Look at me, Isabella.” She did. “I want you to go to your bedroom, remove all of your clothes and sit on the bed on your knees, hands behind your back. Close your eyes and focus on your breathing. I will join you shortly. Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir,” she added, her panties flooded.

“I like the sir,” he smirked. “Keep it.”

“Yes, sir,” she smiled, sauntering away to her bedroom. Edward took a breath and centered his own thoughts. Tonight was going to be a lot of fun.

**A/N: Sorry, cliffhanger. But, a _good_ cliffhanger. Up next will be some citrusy goodness. I’m not an expert on BDSM and playtime. This is two consenting adults experimenting. Edward has some experience; Bella is a novice. Anyway, they will have their playtime next chapter and Edward will depart. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! But, it’s planned in the story. Sorry, folks. **

**Pictures of what Bella and Edward were wearing along with Elliott’s Oyster House are on my blog. There will also be some pervy pic teasers for the upcoming chapter. You can find my blog in my profile. I’m also on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation and twitter: tufano79.**

**Leave me some loving!**

 


	29. Chapter 29

**For those of you who read the _Get Your Southern On_ contest entries, this is my contribution. I am tickled at the results … first place in public vote and third place for the judge’s choice. I’ve decided to break this up into smaller, drabblish chapters and it will be continued. The contest contribution is the first six or so chapters, roughly. I don’t know how long it will be, but I do have it planned. Thank you to Bridget for betaing this for me and for Clo, who created the banner. **

**Thank you for those of you who have read this! I hope you continue to do so! Without further ado …**

**This is the beginning of the extension of the original contest entry. ALL NEW! Thank you for sticking with me and I hope you enjoy this!**

**Up next will be some citrusy goodness. I’m not an expert on BDSM and playtime. This is two consenting adults experimenting. Edward has some experience; Bella is a novice. Anyway, they will have their playtime next chapter and Edward will depart. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! But, it’s planned in the story. Sorry, folks.**

_“I want this. I want this with you,” she whispered. He leaned forward, kissing her lips tenderly. She sighed against his mouth and twined her fingers into his hair. “I love you.”_

_“I adore you, my Bella,” he murmured. “Shall we?” She gulped and nodded. Helping her out of the car, they rode up the elevator. Unlocking the door, Edward helped her remove her jacket and stood in front of her. “Look at me, Isabella.” She did. “I want you to go to your bedroom, remove all of your clothes and sit on the bed on your knees, hands behind your back. Close your eyes and focus on your breathing. I will join you shortly. Do you understand?”_

_“Yes, sir,” she added, her panties flooded._

_“I like the sir,” he smirked. “Keep it.”_

_“Yes, sir,” she smiled, sauntering away to her bedroom. Edward took a breath and centered his own thoughts. Tonight was going to be a lot of fun._

Bella took care and removed all of her clothing save for her necklace. She didn’t want to remove that since it had been a gift from Edward. She could Edward puttering in the living room and his quiet voice filtering through the bedroom door. She had lit some candles and dimmed the lights, giving her bedroom a more romantic feel. She climbed up on the bed, closed her eyes and took a few calming breaths. Grasping her wrists behind her back, her breasts arched out and she was on display for him.

In the living room, Edward removed his sweater and was pacing in his dress pants. He was thinking of what he was going to do with Bella and he had an idea, but he wanted to plan it in his mind. Stopping his frenetic pacing, he grabbed what he needed: a bowl of ice cubes, a silky scarf he’d found in the closet and a peacock feather that Bella had in a floral arrangement. He would focus his attention on touch, feel and sensations. With a deep breath, he strode into Bella’s bedroom and was shocked at how beautiful she looked, sitting on the bed, wearing nothing but his necklace. It shimmered between her collarbones and he thought only one thing. _Mine._

“Isabella, look at me,” he said. She blinked up at him and stared unabashedly at his lithe form. His muscles rippled underneath his pale flesh as he moved gracefully to her. “You are so gorgeous.” His hand gently moved down her cheek and along her neck, his finger brushing her pendant. He smiled softly, sweeping his evergreen eyes over her naked form. Her nipples were as hard as diamonds. The most gorgeous flush covered her cheeks and traveled down her body. He could smell her arousal, even through the heady fragrance of the lavender vanilla candles she had lit up around the room. His eyes moved down her body and between her legs, he could evidence of her wetness. It coated her thighs. “Do you trust me, Isabella?” She didn’t respond, unsure if she was to answer. He hadn’t told her to answer.  “You may speak. I want to hear your voice tonight.”

“Yes, sir,” she replied. “I trust you.”

“What is your color?” Edward asked, walking to the dresser.

“Green, sir,” she smiled, her eyes closing. She opened them and a gleam radiated from her chocolate colored orbs.

“Tonight will be a lesson in touch, sensations,” Edward said, picking up the scarf. He walked over to her and held up the scarf. “You’ll be blindfolded.” She bit her lip, her mouth curving up in excitement. “Before we do that, I need your hair pulled up. I don’t want it tangled in the blindfold. Turn around, your back to me.” She did and Edward picked up her brush which was on the nightstand, along with a thick hair tie. Brushing her hair, he quickly twisted it into a high ponytail. Taking the blindfold, he wrapped it around her eyes, leaving her hair free. “Can you see, Isabella?”

“No, sir,” she breathed. “Permission to ask a question?”

“Go ahead,” he chuckled.

“How do you know how to do that? With my hair?” she asked.

“I have a seven-year-old daughter. You’d be shocked what I can do with hair,” Edward laughed. “I do a mean French braid.” He walked around the bed and faced Bella. “What color are you, Isabella?”

“Green, sir,” she said, her lips quirking up into a seductive smile. “Thank you for taking care of me.”

“Always, my love,” he replied. “Now, lay back on the pillows.” He helped her and she was safely ensconced in the pile of pillows at the head of the bed. “Spread your legs.” Bella followed his instructions and he saw how wet and needy her sex was. It glistened under the warm light of her bedroom. He wanted to bury his face between her thighs. _No, focus on her._ He took a few calming breaths. He walked back to the dresser and picked up the feather. Using it, he ran it along her arms, circling her breasts and moving it down her stomach. Bella moaned, arching her back. “Does this feel good, Isabella?”

“Yes, sir,” she panted. He smiled, dragging it down her legs and through her toes. She giggled. He repeated the action and she giggled again. “That tickles, sir.”

Staying quiet, he moved the feather up her leg and teased the seam where her thigh met her torso. Her legs spread and she bucked her hips. “Do you want me to touch you there?” he asked. “I can see how wet you are, Isabella.”

“Please, sir,” she moaned. Using the feather, he teased her sex and she whimpered. He touched her and teased her until she was writhing on the bed. Removing the feather, he went back to the dresser and picked up the bowl of ice.

“What color are you, Isabella?” Edward asked.

“Green, sir,” she replied.

He sat down, staring at her body. She was breathing heavily and gnawing at her lip. Edward leaned down, waiting patiently for her to feel him. When she did, he kissed her, plunging his tongue between her lips. She gasped, tasting him and wanting more. He pulled away, biting on her lower lip. “That lip is mine, Isabella. Only I get to bite it. Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir,” she panted. She fisted her hands and concentrated on not biting her lip. Edward picked up an ice cube, holding it in his hand and gliding it over Bella’s collarbones. She gasped, gooseflesh popping along her body. “Sir,” she cried.

“Does this feel different from before?” he asked, moving the ice cube down her sternum and underneath her breasts. She nodded. “Out loud, Isabella, or I’ll stop.”

“Yes, sir. It feels cold, but so good against my heated skin,” she answered. “Please, don’t stop.”

He grinned at her plea, moving the ice cube to her nipples and circling them until it nearly melted. Leaning forward, he wrapped his mouth around her pink nipple, tugging on it. Bella cried out, her hands flying to his hair to keep him attached to her breast. His hand was splayed on her belly, holding her down as he flicked, nipped and suckled on her breast. Releasing it with a pop, he picked up another ice cube, repeating the actions with her other breast. The combination of the freezing cold ice cube and Edward’s hot mouth made Bella squirm in need. Unknowingly, she bit down on her lip and threw her head back. Edward looked up, seeing her infraction. He put the bowl of ice cubes on the nightstand. He removed the blindfold and stared into her eyes. “Are we done, sir?” she asked, her heart stammering against her chest.

“If you continue gnawing on your lip, we are,” he said. “What did I say?”

“Only you get to bite my lip,” she frowned. “I’m sorry, sir. It’s a habit.”

“A bad habit. This lip, your body, your heart, they are mine and only I get to bite it,” he said. “You have a choice. We stop or you receive a punishment and then we continue.”

Bella was afraid of being punished, but this was Edward. He would never hurt her. But, she didn’t want to stop. Everything that he had done so far had been very erotic. She had never been more turned on. She was almost embarrassed with how wet she was. “I don’t want to stop, sir.”

Edward’s eyes flashed and he offered her his hand. She took it and he helped her to her feet. “Do you understand why you are being punished?” he asked, his hand cupping her cheek.

“Yes, sir,” she nodded.

“Tell me why,” he demanded, his voice smooth as silk, but dark with danger.

“Because I bit my lip. My lip and body are yours,” she whispered, dropping her gaze to his swan tattoo. “Sir.” She added.

He closed his eyes and then sat down on the bed. He sat her down next to him. “Lean across my lap, Isabella. You will receive five warm up swats and then ten for your infraction. You will count once I begin your punishment. Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir,” she said, moving so she was laying across his lap.

Edward’s hand massaged her bare ass. He murmured that this was the warm up and he lightly swatted her ass, never hitting the same place twice. “Now, your punishment. You will count. If you forget, the punishment starts back at the beginning. Do you understand?”

“I do, sir,” she said, looking up at him. He tenderly caressed her cheek before raising his hand to smack her behind. She counted off each swat, shocked at how hard he was hitting her. After ten spankings, he gently rubbed some lotion onto her behind, cooling down her smarting ass. Helping her off his lap, Bella could see that Edward was troubled by what he did. She brushed his hair back, cupping his chin. “Thank you for my punishment, sir.”

“I’m like you, Bella,” his voice barely a whisper. “I don’t like the punishment aspect. There are other ways to punish …”

Feeling bold, she kissed him sweetly. “I know we’re playing, Edward. You didn’t hurt me,” she said. “I want to continue. If anything, feeling your hand on my body, it made me more turned on.”

He blinked up at her, running his thumb along her cheek. “You still trust me?” he asked.

Arching a brow, Bella replied, “Yes, sir.”

Edward tied the blindfold back over Bella’s eyes and while she settled back on the pillows, he pulled out her vibrator that she kept in her nightstand drawer. He refocused his thoughts, kissing Bella’s lips before running the plastic toy over her body. She arched her back, unsure as to what was touching her. When he flicked on the vibrator, the low hum made her groan. He circled her breasts and ran it along her hips. “What color are you?” Edward asked.

“Green, sir,” she purred. “So, green.”

He chuckled, moving the vibrator between her legs. Gliding it over her folds, Bella let out a guttural sound and spread her legs further apart. Edward lifted her knees and stared at her glistening, pink pussy. Using the toy, he dipped it inside of her. Bella jumped, bucking her hips. Moving it up along her slit, Edward positioned the vibrator on her clit. “Yesssss,” she hissed. Hearing her moan like that, Edward’s cock jumped to life in his pants. He circled her clit with the vibrator and eased two fingers inside her. She grunted deeply, spreading her legs ever farther apart. “You are so beautiful, Isabella. All wet and open for me. Your pussy is dripping with your arousal.”

“All for you, sir,” she whimpered, bucking her hips in concert with his hand. “I’m close. Please, may I come?”

“Not yet, my Isabella,” he said, curling his fingers inside of her. She was so wet; his hand was coated with her juices. She whimpered, her head thrashing. She was about to come when he removed his hands, tossing the vibrator aside. He pulled down his pants and moved Bella closer to him. Using his cock, he coated it with her arousal. “You will come with me. I want to be inside you when you come.”

“Please, sir,” she begged. He slammed into her, causing Bella to shout out. He lifted her legs over his shoulders, pounding and thrusting inside of Bella’s body. She grunted with each thrust, lost in her own pleasure. Edward reached between them and roughly circled her clit, moaning at the wetness on his fingers. His movements were relentless, filling every inch of her. “Sir, please … I need to come. Please, may I come?”

“Not yet,” Edward groaned. He wanted to prolong this feeling as long as he could. Being inside her was the most amazing, sensual, erotic thing he’d ever experienced. He moved easily, groaning as he saw her wetness coat his cock. He never wanted to be away from her. “Oh, Isabella. You feel so good. So tight. I love fucking your pussy.”

“Edward, sir, please!” she cried. “May I come?”

With a growl, he pinched her clit and lifted her body so he could hit her g-spot. “Come, Isabella. Come all over me,” he rasped. She obeyed, her body clenching around him and streams of her release coming from her. Edward moaned, lost in the sensation of her orgasm. His own orgasm zipped through him like a bolt of lightning, making every inch of his skin ignite in flames. As his orgasm quelled, he kept pumping until he slipped out of her body. She whimpered, her lips turning downward from the loss of him. Edward got up and went to the bathroom, wetting a washcloth and started running a bath.

Sitting down on the bed, he removed the blindfold, looking down at Bella’s unfocused eyes. “You still with me, sweetness?”

“Hmmmm,” she nodded, a sated smile spreading across her features. “That was …”

“I know,” Edward replied. “Let me take care of you.” He wiped between her legs and gently lifted her. She was grateful for him to carry her. Her legs would not have held her weight. He put her in the warm water and slipped in behind her. Using a loofah, he washed her back and massaged her shoulders. “Are you okay? With what we did?”

“I can see the appeal. It was no what I expected, but having you control my body was surreal,” she said, leaning against his torso. “It was hard to stave off my orgasm.”

“I wanted us to come together,” Edward explained, kissing her neck. “Would that be something you’d want to explore more?”

“I think so. I want to do some reading about BDSM so I’m fully aware,” Bella smiled. “But, I loved you being in charge. You were so in control and so damned sexy. I could have come from your voice alone. The blindfold made my senses heighten and I focused on your voice.”

“I’m sorry about the punishment,” he murmured. “I don’t think I could do that again. Raising a hand to a woman, it made my stomach crawl.”

“We’ll have to discuss our limits, then,” she said. “But, you didn’t hurt me.”

“I don’t ever want to,” Edward said, turning her head. “No more spanking. That’s a hard limit for both of us.” He kissed Bella so reverently that she thought her heart was going to explode from her chest. “I love you, Bella. I would do anything for you, my love.”

“As I would do anything for you, Superman,” she giggled. He groaned, rolling his eyes, but he was never happier than having Bella in his arms. She made him feel like he was a superhero and he would damn near anything to keep it that way.

**A/N: Okay, so, I lied. Edward’s departure will happen next chapter and we’ve got some upcoming drama. Now, do you think that Edward should move to Seattle or Bella move back to Tampa? They’ll be discussing this in the next chapter before he leaves.**

**Pervy pic teasers are on my blog (just a handful) with more on my tumblr. I’ll have the page linked on my blog post. You can find the link to my blog on my profile. I’m also on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation and twitter: tufano79. As always, leave me some!**


	30. Chapter 30

**For those of you who read the _Get Your Southern On_ contest entries, this is my contribution. I am tickled at the results … first place in public vote and third place for the judge’s choice. I’ve decided to break this up into smaller, drabblish chapters and it will be continued. The contest contribution is the first six or so chapters, roughly. I don’t know how long it will be, but I do have it planned. Thank you to Bridget for betaing this for me and for Clo, who created the banner. **

**Thank you for those of you who have read this! I hope you continue to do so! Without further ado …**

**This is the beginning of the extension of the original contest entry. ALL NEW! Thank you for sticking with me and I hope you enjoy this!**

**Edward’s departure will happen next chapter and we’ve got some upcoming drama. Now, do you think that Edward should move to Seattle or Bella move back to Tampa? They’ll be discussing this in the next chapter before he leaves.**

On Sunday night, Edward and Bella shared a meal in her condo, not wanting to be apart or be in public. He was leaving early the following morning and neither of them wanted their time to end. Sipping some wine, Bella sighed heavily. “What is it, Bella?” Edward asked.

“I don’t want you to go,” she frowned.

“If it’s any consolation, I don’t want to go either,” he replied. “But, we both have obligations.”

“Adulting sucks,” she grumped, getting up and picking up their plates. She began rinsing off the plates, anger coursing through her.

“So, let’s talk about it. I see a future with you, Bella. I want everything with you,” Edward said, wrapping his arms around her slender waist. “Obviously one of us needs to change locales since this long distance thing is not the easiest in the world.”

She turned around and looked up into his eyes. “I know that you’re finishing your residency at St. Joe’s and have accepted a position, a fellowship after your residency.”

“That’s right, but nothing is set in stone,” Edward explained. “I’ve looked around here for positions and there are options.”

“It’s not fair for you to uproot your whole family. You have to think about Liam and Lucy. You have the support of your parents and they are settled there,” Bella chided. “I can work at any library and can write from anywhere, really. New Moon Publishing, their main office is here in Seattle. I can fly back and forth for meetings with Jane. It’s easier for me to move back to Tampa.”

“But you moved away for a reason,” Edward frowned. “I don’t want you to feel that you have to move back.”

“I moved away because I couldn’t stand the way I felt around the people from high school. Angela and Ben were my only friends. Tanya and her crew of clones made my life a living hell. In some small way, I resent her and her power over me,” Bella growled. “But, I’m not that terrified girl anymore. I’m stronger and more comfortable in my skin. You know? Does it mean that Tampa is our forever home? That remains to be seen, but in the long-term, I think my moving back to Tampa seems to be the best solution.”

“You’d do that for me?” he asked, absolutely gob smacked that she would even consider moving back to Tampa.

“I’d do it for us. There’s one of me, three of you,” she giggled. “Granted, I’d have to look for a job, a place, put my condo on the market and trek my shit across the country. It will take time, but I’ll move back to Tampa.”

Edward smiled radiantly as he crushed her against his chest, kissing her face excitedly. Bella laughed until he plunged his tongue into her mouth, turning her laughter into wanton moans. Clothes flew everywhere and Edward took her, right in the kitchen, wanting to thank her with his body. She was willing to move across the country to be with him. To love him. To be a family and share her experiences with his children. “I love you,” he panted as he filled her. “You have no idea how much I love you, Bella.”

“Edward,” she panted, her legs wrapped around waist as he slammed into her. “There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you.” He groaned, kissing her deeply as they both came together. With a sigh, he slid out of her and she took his face. “I love you and I can’t wait until we’re only a few miles away from each other, not 3,000 miles.”

“Who says it has to be a few miles?” he smirked.

Bella arched a brow. “I know what you’re thinking, but let’s take this one step at a time. I have a lot to do in order to move out to Tampa. I have to find a job – that’s a priority. Secondly, I have to sell the condo, shlep all of my crap back to Tampa and find a place to live.”

“You know my opinion on that,” he chuckled, pulling on his jeans.

“One step at a time, Dr. Cullen,” Bella chuckled. He helped her off the counter and she got redressed. Finishing up cleaning the kitchen, they settled on Bella’s couch, watching some television. They relished the last few hours they had together, just being a couple in love. Edward held her close, his fingers constantly gliding over her skin. After the evening news, they went to Bella’s bedroom and made love slowly, memorizing the feel of each other’s bodies. Edward whispered words of love, devotion and adoration. Bella nearly cried with his soft admissions. She felt the same, hating that he was flying back to Tampa.

For the longest time, home had been Seattle, but that was no longer the case. Home was with Edward.

Clinging to each other, they fell asleep wishing that the alarm wouldn’t go off and the real world did exist.

The next morning, Bella and Edward shared a shower, making love frantically under the cascading water. He didn’t want to go, but his responsibilities as a parent, a doctor were forcing him to go back to Tampa. _It’s only temporary_ , he thought to himself. _She’s looking into moving._

Packing his bag, Edward dressed for work. Once he got back from Seattle, he would be able to have dinner with his children and then go work an overnight shift. Bella also dressed for work, wearing a pair of black pants and a soft lavender turtleneck, hiding the hickey he’d given her after their frenetic fucking in the kitchen. He felt bad …

 _No, I don’t_ , he chuckled to himself. Edward was happy he marked her. She was his, just like he was hers.

“You ready?” Bella asked, slipping on a leather jacket. Her face was somber, just like the rainy, dreary weather outside.

“Physically, yes. My bags are packed and I’ve checked into my flight. Emotionally and mentally? Fuck. No.” Edward walked over to her, enfolding her into his arms. “This is harder than I thought, sweetness. The thought of leaving you is making me sick.”

“Me, too. But, I’m going to fly out to Tampa. I promise,” she murmured, kissing his soft lips. “As soon as I get to work, I’ll talk to Linda, my supervisor, and arrange everything. I’ll stay at my dad’s and we’ll make it work.”

With a heavy sigh, Edward nodded. Leaning down, he kissed Bella’s soft lips, sliding his tongue into her mouth. She gripped his coat, wanting to keep him tethered to her. Breaking apart, Edward leaned his forward against hers. “I love you, Bella. Those words seem trite, but I love you so much.”

She couldn’t respond because if she did, she would cry. Instead, she kissed him once more before tugging on his hand, leading him toward the door. The drive to SeaTac was quiet, contemplative. Edward had his fingers threaded with Bella’s and he wanted desperately for her to come with him. Parking in the short-term lot, Bella walked into the airport with him. She stayed with him until he got to the security line. “Text me when you land,” Bella muttered. “I want to make sure you got home safely.”

“I’ll call you, sweetness,” he said, brushing an errant curl from her face. “You be safe going to work.”

She sniffled, nodding woodenly. Her eyes were transfixed on his green paisley tie. He cupped her chin, forcing her to look into his matching green eyes. “I love you. You’re all I want.”

“I love you more,” she whispered. “I’ll miss you so much.”

He crushed her to his body, swaying them slowly in the morning rush of airport travelers. He took a few breaths and kissed Bella deeply before stepping away from her. She ducked out of the line and watched as he passed through security. She stood there, still as a stone until her cell phone vibrated in her purse.

_You are my home and you hold my heart. For as long as I live, I will always love you and I will always come back to you. Be safe and don’t cry. You’re too beautiful to cry. Love you always ~ Edward_

Bella held her breath, trying to keep her tears at bay. Blinking down, she responded to him. _I’ll be checking for time off, but also looking for library positions. I don’t think I could handle watching you walk away again. I adore you more than words can say. And I’m not crying. I promise ~ Bella xoxo_

**A/N: I hate separating them. I really do, but at least they have an idea of what they’re going to do. Bella is looking for positions in the Tampa area and more than likely moving. But do you think it will be that easy?**

**Leave me some!**


	31. Chapter 31

**For those of you who read the _Get Your Southern On_ contest entries, this is my contribution. I am tickled at the results … first place in public vote and third place for the judge’s choice. I’ve decided to break this up into smaller, drabblish chapters and it will be continued. The contest contribution is the first six or so chapters, roughly. I don’t know how long it will be, but I do have it planned. Thank you to Bridget for betaing this for me and for Clo, who created the banner. **

**Thank you for those of you who have read this! I hope you continue to do so! Without further ado …**

**This is the beginning of the extension of the original contest entry. ALL NEW! Thank you for sticking with me and I hope you enjoy this!**

**I hate separating them. I really do, but at least they have an idea of what they’re going to do. Bella is looking for positions in the Tampa area and more than likely moving. But do you think it will be that easy?**

“What do you mean that I can’t see my children?” Tanya spat, glaring at her weasel of an attorney. “Aro! You said that you’d be able to get me visitation.”

“I thought I could, when I believed that you were just estranged from your children and ex-husband, Tanya. You neglected to tell me that you had your parental rights revoked and a restraining order against you. I can’t magically get visitation when you legally gave up that right,” Aro explained slowly, as if speaking to a child. “I think it’s in your best interest to let this go. You cannot interact with your children, nor your ex-husband’s family or visit the school.”

“This is bullshit,” Tanya growled. “They’re my kids. I have rights!”

“That you signed away!” Aro bit back. “Mrs. Cullen, I can’t further help you.”

“Can I get my rights back? And then can I see my children?” she asked.

“I’ve looked into this and Florida does not allow you to regain custody after you relinquished your rights. The only way you’d be considered is if all of the next of kin are deceased and you’re all that’s left. And that’s after you’ve proven that you could care for the children,” Aro sighed.

“That could be arranged,” Tanya muttered, crossing her arms. Aro gave her a sharp look. “What? Look, if I can’t see my kids, can I have a say who has access to them?”

“Because you’re not their parent, no,” Aro said, scrubbing his face with his hands. This woman was incorrigible. “Mrs. Cullen, I’ve examined all of the legal avenues regarding your children. There are no real options. I’m sorry.” Reaching into his bag, he handed her an envelope. “Here is my bill.”

“I’m not paying you,” she scoffed. “You’ve done nothing!”

“Quite the opposite. I’ve spent at least fifteen billable hours, two of which meeting with a family court judge discussing your situation. At $500 per an hour, you can do the math. If I’m not paid by the date on the invoice, I will be taking you to court,” Aro said coldly, narrowing his beady, black eyes. Gripping his black folder, he opened the door. “Good day, Mrs. Cullen.”

She huffed, grabbing the envelope and stuffed it into her bag. She bumped into Aro as she breezed past him, stomping to her silver Audi convertible that belonged to Reynold. She slid into the car, putting in her Bluetooth, she dialed her best friend. “Hey Lauren,” she said sullenly.

“If you’re calling to complain about Edward, I don’t want to hear it, Tanya. Because of that asshole, I was brought up on charges against Seth. Jessica is suing me for the medical costs. I understand that you’re pissed that Edward is being his usual holier-than-thou bullshit, but you decided to give them up,” Lauren sneered. “If you didn’t want children, why did you have them in the first place?”

“Because I wanted to snare Edward and get my hands on some of that Cullen fortune,” Tanya growled, turning out of lawyer’s office and driving to Reynold’s mansion on Harbour Island. It was a large, spacious home right on the beach with huge pool and all of the amenities that Tanya preferred. But, she knew that Reynold was nowhere near as rich as Edward Cullen.

“Is that why you were with him?” Lauren asked. “Did you love him at all?”

“Love is for the weak. I figured if I had Edward’s babies, I could access some of that money,” Tanya explained. “But, he wanted me to sign away my rights.”

“Bullshit. You signed them away. It was your suggestion since the kids were staying with Edward and you would have been forced to pay child support,” Lauren sighed.

Tanya pursed her lips, so pissed off at her best friend. “I thought you were on my side, Lauren,” she hissed.

“I am, but I’m just pointing out aspects that you told me when you ended your marriage with Edward,” Lauren sighed resignedly. “Look, I’m getting ready to meet with my attorney for my criminal case. I’m trying to avoid jail time. I really don’t have the time or the energy to deal with this, Tan. Just let it go.” With another exasperated sigh, Lauren hung up the phone and Tanya screamed. Barely containing her ire, Tanya reached Reynold’s beachside mansion.

Stomping inside, she tossed her expensive bag onto the quartz countertop. One of Reynold’s many workers in the house scurried over. He was a young man, muscular with jade colored eyes and rust-colored skin, named Michael. “Miss Tanya! So glad you’re home. Can I get you something to drink?” Michael asked.

“Where is Mr. Reynold?” Tanya asked.

“He just left to meet with his business partner, Miss Tanya. He said he’d be home in a few hours,” he replied.

Tanya turned and looked at the young man. He was younger than her and she was needing some release. “Do you know what I want, Michael?” she purred, smiling seductively. He arched a brow. “You.”

“Mr. Reynold doesn’t want us fraternizing,” Michael said.

“It can be our secret, Michael,” Tanya smiled, sashaying toward him and running her hands along his pecs. “I won’t say anything and I know you won’t say anything.” She moved her fingers to the soft hair at the nape of his neck. He took a tentative step forward, putting his large hands around her waist. “It’s been too long since I’ve had a long, hard fuck, Michael. I know that you can make me scream.”

Michael’s eyes darkened and he crushed his mouth against hers. Carrying her up to the bedroom, they spent hours exploring each other’s bodies and fucking each other stupid. When Reynold sent a text saying he was on his way back, Michael got dressed and Tanya watched him, sitting naked on the bed. He had proven to be an amazing lover, doing things with his mouth and fingers that Reynold wouldn’t even dream of doing. “Miss Tanya, you need to get dressed,” Michael said, tucking in his white shirt.

“I’ll just wait for Reynold. He’ll think that I want him,” she purred, circling her breast. “Don’t say a word, Michael. I like you and your cock was made for me.” Michael blushed under his rust colored skin. He nodded, kissing her deeply before leaving Tanya in the bedroom.

A few moments later, Reynold walked in and saw the naked Tanya feigning sleep on their bed. He took the opportunity to take her and she screamed Reynold’s name, even though she felt nothing. When they finished their love making, Tanya pouted. “What’s wrong, gorgeous?” Reynold asked.

“I met with Aro today, Rey,” Tanya replied, tracing her fingers through Reynold’s white chest hair. “He said that he can’t help me with my kids. I miss them.”

“I’m sorry, baby,” Reynold said, cupping Tanya’s ass and kissing her forehead. “What can I do to make you feel better? Do you want to go to Europe? Some jewelry?”

“I want to end my ex,” she growled, moving to straddle Reynold’s lap. He wasn’t hard and wouldn’t be for a long time. Damn him and his erectile dysfunction. “I want to end him with putting down his current, mousy girlfriend.”

“Whatever you need, Tanya,” Reynold said, cupping Tanya’s fake breasts. “Do whatever you need to do, baby. I’ll support you. No mother should be separated from their babies.” He kissed her and she smiled against his mouth. That mousy bitch, Isabella Swan, was going down. If Tanya can’t get her babies back, she was going to make Bella sorry for interacting with Edward. They may have never been in love, but Smella Swan had no right to step into her dream.

**A/N: Yeah, Tanya is a whore. A total whore who will forever be stuck in high school. What will happen with Tanya and how will she bring Bella down? Will she succeed?**

**Up next will be some time with Bella, talking with Alice and telling her the decision to move. Plus, we’re also going to talk about Bella’s time off, spending time in Tampa. Leave me some loving!**

 


	32. Chapter 32

**For those of you who read the _Get Your Southern On_ contest entries, this is my contribution. I am tickled at the results … first place in public vote and third place for the judge’s choice. I’ve decided to break this up into smaller, drabblish chapters and it will be continued. The contest contribution is the first six or so chapters, roughly. I don’t know how long it will be, but I do have it planned. Thank you to Bridget for betaing this for me and for Clo, who created the banner. **

**Thank you for those of you who have read this! I hope you continue to do so! Without further ado …**

**This is the beginning of the extension of the original contest entry. ALL NEW! Thank you for sticking with me and I hope you enjoy this!**

**Up next will be some time with Bella, talking with Alice and telling her the decision to move. Plus, we’re also going to talk about Bella’s time off, spending time in Tampa. Oh, and FYI ~ Tumblr is being a butt, not letting me post pictures. All pictures are on my BLOG. Link for that is on my profile. You can also access that from my Facebook page, Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation.**

“I think you’ll enjoy this, Mrs. Marcosi,” Bella said, handing the historical romance to one of her favorite patrons. “I read it in about three days. I didn’t sleep I was so enthralled by it.”

“I’m looking forward to it. Thank you for calling me to let me know it was in,” Mrs. Marcosi beamed.

She tucked it into her faded library bag and scuttled out of the library. Alice glided in past her, tucking her umbrella into her purse. It was raining cats and dogs, as per usual in beautiful Seattle. “Hey, Bells. You ready for lunch?”

“Yeah. Let me get someone to relieve me from check-out hell,” Bella snickered. “There is a nasty strain of the flu going around and we’re all-hands on deck, filling in for all of the sick staff members. I miss my quiet corner on the seventh floor.”

“Oh, I know. Jasper is downright miserable and he does _not_ have the flu. He’s moaning like he’s on his death bed, but he’s got a fucking cold. The man is such a pussy when he gets sick,” Alice chuckled, rolling her eyes. Bella called up to Linda’s office. A few moments later, Linda, her boss, came down and relieved Bella for her lunch hour. Slipping on her coat and grabbing her umbrella, she and Alice walked a few short blocks to a small café. After ordering their food and settling into a booth near a window, Alice asked, “So, what’s up? You were very secretive in your email, Bella.”

“Sorry about that,” Bella said, taking a sip of her soup. “There are a few things that I want to make you aware of. First off, here are my first ten chapters for _Out of the Darkness_. Let me know what you think about it and if I need to do anything. I’m not sure about the pacing and such.” Bella took out a silver flash drive, sliding across the knotted wood table.

“Awesome, I can’t wait to read this,” Alice smiled, palming the flash drive and tucking it into her purse. “What else?”

“You know that Edward came to visit a couple of weeks ago,” Bella murmured, a warm blush covering her cheeks. She so missed him and was desperate to see him again.

“And you walked with a limp for a week,” Alice quipped, waggling her brows. Bella rolled her eyes, tossing a chip at her best friend. “What? That man sexed you up real good. It’s about time you got some good loving.”

“Anyway,” Bella sang. “Besides having sex, we spent a lot of time talking while he was in Seattle.”

“Were you naked?”

“Mary Alice,” Bella groaned. “Can I finish?” Alice took a bite of her sandwich and Bella continued talking. “During our conversations, we discussed our future. Having a relationship while living on two separate coasts – it’s just not feasible. I know I’m miserable and honestly, so is Edward.”

“And when is he moving here?” Alice smirked.

“Um, never?” Bella squeaked. Alice stopped her spoon halfway from her bowl to her mouth. “Look, Edward has so much at stake. It makes the most sense for _me_ to move back to Tampa.” Alice blinked at her blankly, her jaw dropping and her spoon clattering to the table. She stayed that way for a minute and then another, staring at her in disbelief. “Ali?”

She closed her mouth, pushing her food away. “So, let me get this straight. You’re moving back to the mosquito-infested peninsula of Florida? You could get that Zima virus! You said it would be a cold day in hell before you’d go back there. You hated it in Tampa, explaining that it was the worst part of your life! Why in the hell would you do that? Explain it to me! There are hospitals here in Seattle: Virginia Mason, Harborview, Northwest Hospital and Seattle Children’s Hospital … All of them are awesome and would love to have Edward on their staff!”

“Okay, so it’s not just about his job, Alice. And it’s the Zika virus, not Zima. I’m not catching a really bad alcoholic beverage,” Bella explained. Alice huffed out a breath, clearly not happy with Bella’s deflection. Bella continued, tucking her hair behind her ears, “He also has his two children.”

“Whom you haven’t met,” she deadpanned. “Why is that? Is Edward ashamed of you? Are you not good enough for his kids? It seems pretty suspect that you haven’t met his progeny from the tartlet that he married.”

“I’m meeting them when I fly out next weekend,” Bella retorted, her insecurities flaring from Alice’s tirade. But she felt like she had to explain why she hadn’t met the kids. She wanted to, but it just didn’t work out.  “That first weekend we got together at the reunion, the twins got sick from eating too much at Disney World. It wasn’t right to have them fly out to Seattle when we reconnected during St. Patrick’s Day weekend. Talk about awkward.”

“That’s because you were too busy fucking each other like bunnies,” Alice chuckled.

“Why am I friends with you?”

“Okay, in all seriousness, you’re actually considering moving?” Alice murmured, her brows raised. “All of this because of this very new relationship with Edward?”

“So serious that I have an appointment with a real estate agent to put the condo up for sale,” Bella said. “The appointment is set for when I return from Tampa. I have interviews set up at several libraries, including schools, public facilities and even at several college campuses nearby while I’m out there. I’ve got a master’s degree.”

“You are serious,” Alice muttered, leaning back against the booth. “What about New Moon? Your writing?”

“I can write from anywhere and when meeting with Jane, I can easily fly out,” Bella replied, taking Alice’s hand. “I love my life here, but I love Edward more. It’s not like I’m dying, Ali. I’m just moving to Tampa.”

“A place that you were adamant on staying away from there,” Alice argued. “Why can’t Edward move here? With his kids?”

“Because he has a support system with his parents. Plus, it’s not fair for him to uproot his children when he has a solid job and supportive family,” Bella said. “Additionally, my dad lives there. Going back for the reunion proved to me how much I missed him. We always had a close relationship and when I moved away, I knew it hurt him. A lot. Yes, my childhood sucked but I’m not that cowering, sniveling little girl anymore. I’m stronger and I don’t want my past to keep me away from my future. If Jasper got transferred to another state, would you make him choose? Would you tell him to give up his dreams?”

“No,” Alice said, frowning.

“Then, don’t make me give up mine,” Bella whispered. “Nothing is set in stone right now. It’s all dependent how things go this weekend.”

“When are you leaving for Florida?” Alice asked. “And when are you coming back?”

“I’m leaving Thursday after work. My dad is picking me up at the airport. On Friday, I have two interviews. One at University of Tampa and the other at Tampa-Hillsborough County Public Library. I’m interviewing there, but I could work at any of the branches. Friday night, Edward and I are going out and Saturday, we’re spending time with the kids. We’re going to Busch Gardens on Saturday and then on Sunday, spending some time at the beach and the boardwalk.”

“Are you leaving Sunday night?” Alice asked.

“Monday evening. I have an interview at the Hillsborough County Public Schools to become a school librarian. I’d have to get my educator credentials, but it’s only a few classes. I spoke with one of the superintendents and she said that the classes can be taken over the summer. Ideally, I’d rather get the position at the university or the public library, but I’ll accept anything,” Bella shrugged.

“Does Linda know?”

“She suspects since I asked for a letter of recommendation and to use her as a reference,” Bella replied. “I also used Jane. She wrote me an amazing letter.”

“Wait, you used Jane?” Alice squeaked. “Does that mean you’re outing yourself?”

“Not outing myself, but willing to let my secret identity be known. I don’t know, really. It’s not like my stories are completely smut-filled,” Bella snorted. “Besides, I make a great salary from the sales of my books. I don’t really need a day job. I could go to author functions and actually meet my fans.”

Alice smiled excitedly, moving from her spot and crushing Bella on her side of the booth. She threw her arms around her neck and squealed. “BELLA! That is awesome!!”

“Breathe, Alice,” Bella laughed, trying to calm her best friend down.  Not to mention, peal her off Bella’s body. “Nothing is set in stone. I’m just thinking out loud. I’m still painfully in shy. I don’t know if I’m ready to be out in the public eye.”

“Well, part of the reason why I wanted to meet with you and not talk over the phone after I got that cryptic email was because of this,” Alice said, moving back to her side and pulling out a huge envelope from her purse. Bella opened it and she was shocked at the information. Blinking up at Alice, she gasped. “Right! They want to make _Mafia Princess_ into a movie! Summit and Warner Brothers contacted New Moon about purchasing the rights. They’re in a bidding war. Jane believes that Warner Brothers will get the rights. But, if the movie is made, your anonymity will be a thing of the past, Bella.”

“Wow,” Bella breathed. “A movie.” She put the papers down, looking out the window and blew out a breath. “Everything’s changing.”

“And from what I see, it’s changing for the better, Bella. While I’m pissed at you about moving to Tampa, you’ve got a lot going for you. A handsome, doting boyfriend, an amazing job and the possibility to make millions,” Alice giggled. “All of your dreams come true!”

**A/N: So, what do you think about the news from both Alice and Bella? Bella moving and Alice with the movie deal? Hmmm? Anyhow, up next will be Bella’s conversation with Edward about the movie deal, plus her arrival to Tampa. Plus, we’re going to hear from the whore in this next chapter as well. It’s not going to be all puppy dogs and rainbows.**

**Leave me some loving!**


	33. Chapter 33

**For those of you who read the _Get Your Southern On_ contest entries, this is my contribution. I am tickled at the results … first place in public vote and third place for the judge’s choice. I’ve decided to break this up into smaller, drabblish chapters and it will be continued. The contest contribution is the first six or so chapters, roughly. I don’t know how long it will be, but I do have it planned. Thank you to Bridget for betaing this for me and for Clo, who created the banner. **

**Thank you for those of you who have read this! I hope you continue to do so! Without further ado …**

**This is the beginning of the extension of the original contest entry. ALL NEW! Thank you for sticking with me and I hope you enjoy this!**

**Anyhow, up next will be Bella’s conversation with Edward about the movie deal, plus her arrival to Tampa. Plus, we’re going to hear from the whore in this next chapter as well. It’s not going to be all puppy dogs and rainbows.**

After lunch, Bella walked back to the library. She was overjoyed about the movie deal, but that was overshadowed by the lingering insecurity about why Bella hadn’t been formerly introduced to the kids. It was early in their relationship, but on their first date, Edward proclaimed his love for her. Shaking her head, she tried to not focus on it. She checked back into work, going up to her usual haunt on the seventh floor. A few of the high school volunteers had arrived from their early release to fill in at the front desk.

The afternoon breezed by and Bella decided to get some overtime, shelving books before driving home around eight at night. She wanted to write, but was on hold until Alice gave her some notes about the first ten chapters she’d written for _Out of the Darkness._ Heating up some leftover chili, Bella showered and changed into a pair of loose sweatpants, curling up on the couch, nibbling on her meal as she flipped through the channels. She settled on a rerun of _Law and Order: Special Victims Unit_ , mindlessly watching Detective Olivia Benson get all of the asshole rapists out there. Toward the end of the show, her cell phone rang on the cocktail table.

“Hello?” she replied.

“Hey, sweetness,” came the honeyed voice of her boyfriend. “I’ve only got about fifteen minutes before I have to go back on the floor. I wanted to call you while I had a chance.”

“You’re working tonight?” she asked.

“Filling in for a coworker who graciously switched with me so we could go to Busch Gardens on Saturday,” he chuckled. “I’ve only been at work for almost forty-eight hours, but it’s all good.”

“I couldn’t even imagine,” Bella sighed. “Aren’t you tired?”

“Exhausted, but I’ll be able to get some sleep tomorrow. I’m off at eight and I don’t have to go in until eight at night. Then, I’m off Saturday and Sunday,” he replied. “Unfortunately, I can’t take you to the airport on Monday since I have to go in at six Monday morning, but we can at least sleep together.”

“Would that be wise? Um, with your children in the next rooms? And your parents?” Bella squeaked.

“Bella, my parents know that I’m an adult. Yes, my mom tends to mother me because she’s my mom and my dad usually speaks his mind, even when it’s not warranted, but they don’t molly-coddle me. They know I have sex. Hi, I have two kids. They weren’t conceived by Immaculate Conception,” Edward snorted. “In regard to the children? I may be a dad, but I’m still a man. Now, can we go to bed naked? Um, no. My son likes to come in and get early morning snuggles. And daughter, I’ve gotten plenty of nut jabs from her bouncing on me. They know about you and I’ve talked about you nonstop. Lucy is excited to meet you. Liam is shy, but happy in his own right to see if you’re good enough for me.”

“So, I am going to meet them,” Bella said, a little bite in her tone.

“Of course. Why would you think that you wouldn’t?” Edward asked.

“Nothing … Alice gave me shit about not meeting your kids and that insecure Bella is coming out in full-force,” Bella muttered. “Sorry.”

“Bella, baby, please don’t think that I don’t want you to meet my children. I talk about you. A lot. Lucy wants a female figure in her life. She loves her Nana, but I know my daughter craves the love of a mother. Liam, he’s more cautious. He takes after my dad. I know that he will adore you, but he may be standoffish at first. He’s still a little cold to my mom because he knows that his real mom didn’t want him,” Edward said. “I never said it out loud, but I think he overheard my dad talking to my mom about it a year ago. He asked me and I’m not going to lie to him. I tried that once – the whole Santa thing – blew up in my face.”

“And Liam doesn’t trust women?” Bella asked.

“Not really. He trusts and loves my mom and his teacher,” Edward replied.

“I’m so sorry,” Bella whispered. “It makes me hate Tanya even more. How could she give up her rights to her children? That shit ain’t right.”

“I know. I think she wanted to ensnare me and use the kids to get more money. But, she signed a prenuptial agreement and any claim she had on the Cullen fortune was null and void when she fucked around on me,” Edward snorted. “She’s lucky she got what she did. Anyway, enough about Satan’s Mistress. Tell me about your day. I need good news because today is going on forever.”

“Well, I met with Alice for lunch today. I gave her the first ten chapters of my newest book to critique. I also told her about my decision to move,” Bella said, wrinkling her nose.

“How’d she take it?”

“Not well. That’s when she went off about me not meeting your kids,” Bella grumbled. Edward swore under his breath. “She doesn’t understand why you can’t move here. We’ve got great hospitals, supposedly. But, I told her about your parents and uprooting the kids and my dad …”

“Bella, you shouldn’t have to justify your reasoning. It’s your life and your decision. Even if that decision was to ask me to move to Seattle, I would,” he said. “I looked and there were openings in several hospitals. I’d even sent in resumes, getting a few calls.”

“Regardless, I was pissed at her giving me shit and making me feel like shit,” Bella sighed. “But, then she pulls an Alice and completely blind-sided me.”

“What do you mean? Blind-sided you in a bad way? I’ll kick her ass,” Edward growled.

“Slow down, killer. Alice can be irritating, obnoxious but your biggest advocate and ally in the same breath. You know _Mafia Princess?_ ”

“That hot FBI novel? My masturbation fodder when you’re there and I’m here?” he quipped.

“That would be it,” Bella laughed. “Well, imagine it on the big screen.”

“No fucking way!” he barked. “A movie deal?”

“Yeah. I mean, nothing is set in stone, but two studios are trying to purchase the rights,” Bella said. “It’s exciting, but scary, too. It would mean that my anonymity would be gone. Everyone will want to know who Marie Cigno is. Is that something that I’m willing to forfeit? Should I maintain the alias and keep Marie Cigno in the dark? It’s a lot to think about.”

“Whatever you decide, Bella. You know I’ll support you,” he breathed. “I’m so proud of you, sweetness.” There was a rustle over the phone line and Edward cursed. “I’m sorry, but I’ve got to go. A trauma is coming in with three kids.”

“Go be Superman,” Bella teased.

“Ha, ha,” he deadpanned. “My locker is covered in Superman stickers and I’ve even gotten several Superman scrub tops. One of my patients even gave me a pin. One of those tack pins? I put it on my lab coat. Anyhow, I love you and I’m proud of you and I can’t wait to have you in my arms on Saturday.”

“Love you, too,” Bella smiled. With a rushed goodbye, they hung up. Bella felt a little more at ease about the children situation, but her simmering ire toward Tanya was building. That woman had no right having children and heaven forbid Bella runs into her. She’d be hard pressed not to punch Tanya in the vagina.

No one would cry, nor would a jury convict her. Bella would be doing the world a justice, taking out a boil on the butt of humanity, also known as Tanya Denali.

xx TOTGA xx

In a seedy bar, across the country, Tanya was sitting with a weasel of a man with a dingy, dirty raincoat, five greasy hairs atop his head, starting at his ear and moving across his chrome dome and a half-chewed off cigar hanging from his lips. But, according to Reynold, this man was the best private detective to find dirt on Bella in the business: Nixon Burke.

“So, you want me to find some dirt on a librarian?” Nixon asked, narrowing his beady eyes at the plastic blonde in front of him. “Lady, this chick looks like a school marm. I doubt she’s got skeletons in her closet.”

“Be that as it may, I want you to find out everything about her. Isabella Swan, born in 1988 in Tampa, Florida. Anything,” Tanya sneered. “She’s taking my man away from me.”

“I thought you were with Reynold,” Nixon snorted.

“Technically, I am,” Tanya scoffed. “He can afford my lifestyle.”

“You know there’s a word for that,” Nixon said, looking at the high school yearbook photo of Isabella Swan. “You’re fucking some old guy for money …”

“If you’re suggesting that I’m a whore …” Tanya threatened.

“If the shoe fits, blondie,” Nixon shrugged. “Look, I’ll take the job. But, it’s not because Reynold owes me a favor.” Nixon gave Tanya a look, smiling smarmily.

“Don’t even think about, asshole,” Tanya sneered. “I’m not a whore. Reynold loves me and give me gifts. Expensive gifts.”

“Let’s see how many gifts he gives you if you keep your legs closed,” Nixon spat. “I’ll do some research on this Isabella. I should have an initial report in about a month. To put me on retainer, you could give me a blowjob or $5,000.”

“I’m not putting my mouth on your crusty cock,” Tanya scoffed, tossing the cash toward him.

“The blowjob would have been cheaper,” Nixon laughed, putting the money in his disgusting coat. “I know your type, Tanya. You’re like a cockroach. You’d survive the nuclear Armageddon, but for a price. Have some more Botox, blondie. I’ll find your dirt. So much dirt that you’ll want to fuck me.”

“Unlikely,” Tanya shuddered, picking up her Dior handbag. “I want to bring her down. No holds barred. She fucked with the wrong woman.” Turning on her heel, Tanya left the bar and drove back to the lavish beach house that she shared with Reynold. However, he was out with his poker pals. Once she got home, she found Michael and they had their fun. Tanya would gladly spread her legs for him as long as he was hard as rock for her, fucking her until she came again and again.

**A/N: Whore … that’s what Tanya is … a whore. Prostitute. Gross. Blech! And for Nixon … picture Columbo (Peter Falk) with no hair. Just saying. Leave me some!**


	34. Chapter 34

**For those of you who read the _Get Your Southern On_ contest entries, this is my contribution. I am tickled at the results … first place in public vote and third place for the judge’s choice. I’ve decided to break this up into smaller, drabblish chapters and it will be continued. The contest contribution is the first six or so chapters, roughly. I don’t know how long it will be, but I do have it planned. Thank you to Bridget for betaing this for me and for Clo, who created the banner. **

**Thank you for those of you who have read this! I hope you continue to do so! Without further ado …**

**This is the beginning of the extension of the original contest entry. ALL NEW! Thank you for sticking with me and I hope you enjoy this!**

**Up next will be Bella’s return to Tampa, an overview of her interviews and meeting Liam and Lucy before going to Busch Gardens. How do you think Liam and Lucy will react to Bella?**

“Dad, don’t worry,” Bella said as she balanced her phone between her shoulder and ear while she walked through the baggage claim of Tampa International Airport. Her flight had been delayed, causing her to miss her connection in Denver and she arrived just after two in the morning, local time. Her dad was supposed to pick her up, but he was working an overnight shift. He was stuck at the precinct. “I’m catching a cab.”

“Call an Uber, Bells. Or call Edward. Can’t he pick you up?” Charlie asked.

“He’s also working, Dad. I’ll be okay,” she said, exhausted. Bella had worked all day before flying out. Then, she had to be up early to be at the University of Tampa for the first of her two interviews tomorrow. Yawning, she waved down a cab and ended the call with her father.

Giving her dad’s address, the cab drove off into the darkness. Twenty minutes later, she paid the cabbie and let herself into her dad’s tiny bungalow. It smelled homey, a combination of vanilla and cinnamon. There were feminine touches around the house, along with fresh flowers on the dining room table. Bella arched a brow, too tired to think about it. She remembered that her dad was dating, but did his girlfriend move in? Dragging her bags into her room, she stripped off her clothes and fell into bed. She shot off a text to Edward, saying she was in Florida. Without waiting for a response, she turned on her alarm and cuddled into bed.

The next morning, Bella showered and got dressed in a sleek black pantsuit along with a pair of patent-leather heels. She was curling her hair when there was a knock on the door. Teetering to the front door, Edward, looking haggard and exhausted, stood on the front porch, holding a bouquet of flowers and a large cup of coffee. “You should be at work,” Bella chided as he strode, kissing her cheek. He was still dressed in his scrubs, his face covered in several days’ worth of stubble and his green eyes covered by his chic glasses. “Thank you, though.”

“You’re welcome,” he smiled, his voice deep and husky. “My boss took pity on me. I was working on dictations in the on-call room and the equipment was recording my snoring. Three days – I’ve been at the hospital for three days. But, I’m free until Monday morning at six.”

“Can I at least get a hug?” Bella pouted.

“Baby, I love you too much to hug you. I’m disgusting, smelling like something that crawled out of someone’s ass,” he laughed. “I just wanted to see you before I went home to crash and to wish you luck for your interviews today.”

“Thank you, baby,” Bella cooed, reaching for his hand.

“Also, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go out to dinner. A family dinner with the kids before spending all day with them at Busch Gardens?” Edward asked.

“That sounds pretty awesome. It’s a date,” she replied, squeezing his fingers. He smiled beautifully, his face lighting up despite his exhaustion. He flipped her wrist, pressing a soft kiss to her pale skin. “Go home, Edward. I adore you, but you look dead on your feet.” He chuckled, kissing her cheek and left the bungalow. Bella finished getting ready, sipping the coffee Edward had brought her and admiring the gorgeous bouquet. It was an elegant combination of deep red roses, pink irises and purple accents. Flipping her hair, she swiped her coffee and clambered into her red truck. Driving to the University of Tampa, she arrived at the beautiful library. She met with several of the staff members and she got glowing reviews from her interviewers. They didn’t say anything officially, but the conversations about salary and benefits, Bella felt confident that she had gotten a position at the University of Tampa library, even with her other job as a published author. Ironically enough, her book, _Mafia Princess_ was used in a creative writing course on campus, along with several other contemporary, erotic romances. So, Bella felt good about the possibility of getting the job, even lecturing on campus for that creative writing course. She was still going to go to the other interviews, but she was happy with the outcome.

She met Angela and the new baby, Breelynn, for lunch before she went to the Hillsborough Public Library for her afternoon interview. The baby was gorgeous, with exquisite ice blue eyes, but had Angela’s exotic features, which were a combination of Asian and Mediterranean with wide-set eyes, pale skin with dark chocolate-colored hair and full lips. Her figure also bounced back and she looked like a lithe dancer, even after giving birth three months ago. Bella did not tell Angela about her plans moving back to Tampa. She wanted to have her plans solidified before she told anyone anything. The only people who were aware of her plans were Edward, Alice and her dad.

After lunch, Bella went to her next set of interviews and again, they went well. However, comparing the two opportunities, the position at the university seemed like the better of the two options. There was more money, an opportunity to teach and flexibility to go to on book tours to promote her books. The public library was great, but nowhere near as amazing as her position in Seattle. She’d been spoiled by her job at the Seattle Public Library and it made the rest of the public libraries pale in comparison.

Bella drove back to her dad’s bungalow. There were two cars in the driveway. Picking up her briefcase, she let herself inside. Her dad was dressed casually in a pair of jeans and a beautiful woman with long black hair and toffee-colored skin was laughing with him in the kitchen. “Hello?” Bella called, putting her bag by the door.

“Bells!” Charlie smiled, grabbing the woman’s hand. “How did things go today?”

“Really good,” Bella replied. She blinked to the woman, holding out her hand. “I’m Bella. I’m Charlie’s daughter.”

Smacking Charlie’s shoulder, the woman laughed. “Knucklehead! I’m Sue Clearwater. I’ve been dating your dad. I’ve heard nothing but amazing things,” Sue smiled, taking Bella’s hand and pulling her into a tight hug. Bella was surprised, but accepted the hug. “Charlie didn’t say you were beautiful. It’s so nice to meet you, Bella.”

“You, too, Sue,” Bella replied.

“Are you busy tonight?” Charlie asked. “I’d love to take you out for dinner and hopefully celebrate your new position.”

“Dad, I’m sorry. I made plans with Edward to meet his children before spending the day with them at Busch Gardens tomorrow,” Bella frowned. Charlie’s expression fell and she felt so guilty. “Perhaps we could go out to lunch on Sunday. I’m supposed to go to the beach with Edward and the kids, but I can meet them there?”

“I told you that you should have asked before she left for the interviews,” Sue chided, smiling at Charlie indulgently.

“She was gone by the time I came back from work,” Charlie frowned. “I haven’t gotten used to the texying thing.”

“Texting, Dad,” Bella giggled. “I’ll talk to Edward tonight, but plan on going out to lunch on Sunday.”

“Excellent,” Sue exclaimed, hugging Bella.

“Well, I’m going to change before Edward picks me up for dinner,” Bella said. “It’s nice to finally meet you, Sue.” She smiled and her dad along with Sue left the bungalow. Bella changed into a white, coral and navy summer dress and a pair of jeweled flip flops. She pulled her hair up into a messy braid, letting it hang over her shoulder. As she was freshening up her makeup, her cell phone rang and she saw Edward’s handsome face splash on the screen. “Hello?”

“We’re on our way, sweetness,” Edward cooed. “We’re going to International Plaza and we have reservations at Cheesecake Factory.” There was a muffled yell and Edward laughed. “Lucy says that you have to have a piece of cheesecake, Bella.”

“I’ll share with Lucy,” Bella giggled. “I’ll see you in a bit, okay?”

“Love you,” he said.

“Love you more,” she replied and ended the call. Finishing her makeup, Bella watched some television until a silver SUV pulled up to the house. Edward got out of the car, wearing a pair of casual gray chinos, a distressed red shirt and a navy blue sport coat. His face was freshly shaved and he looked well-rested. Bella picked up her purse and went outside. He hugged her, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. “You smell good.”

“Thank you,” he chuckled. “So much better than this morning, sweetness. Are you ready?”

“Do you think they’ll like me?” Bella whispered.

“Lucy already loves you,” Edward said, guiding her to the car. “Liam is a tough shell to crack. It’ll take some time with him. But, I already warned you about his trepidation with women.”

Bella nodded, pushing down her nerves. Edward helped her into the car and she looked in the backseat. Behind her, Lucy was a cherubic little girl with strawberry blonde curls, sea green eyes and peaches and cream skin. She was in a purple skort with a matching shirt and adorable Converse sneakers on her feet. Behind Edward, Liam was eyeing Bella, his nose wrinkled and his lips pursed. He looked like a miniature version of Edward, but with red hair, green eyes and tanned skin. He was in a pair of plaid shorts with a matching polo shirt and a pair of sandals. “Hey guys,” Bella said cheerfully. “I’m Bella.”

“Miss Bella,” Edward corrected.

“Miss Bella,” Bella chuckled. “I’m so happy to meet both of you.”

“Daddy has said sooooooooooo much about you, Miss Bella,” Lucy gushed. “You’re so pretty! You look like Belle from _Beauty and the Beast!_ ”

“Belle’s a cartoon character,” Liam scoffed. “How can Miss Bella look like a cartoon character?”

“She has the same color hair, Liam,” Lucy argued. “Don’t be mean.”

“How is asking a question being mean, butthead?” Liam argued back.

“Liam Andrew Cullen, I will drive you home if you cannot behave like the young man I know you are,” Edward said, turning in his seat and glaring at his son. “Where did you learn that word?”

“Spencer,” Liam muttered, his face flaming.

“Don’t use it again. If I hear that language out of your mouth, you will be grounded, no television or video games for a week. And apologize to your sister,” Edward sighed, backing out of the driveway. He put the car into gear and Bella heard a quiet murmur in the backseat. “I don’t think anyone heard that apology Liam. You don’t have to go tonight and you certainly don’t have to go tomorrow to Busch Gardens.”

“I’m sorry,” Liam cried.

“What are you sorry for?” Edward pushed, stopping at the light outside of the subdivision.

“I’m sorry, Lucy, for calling you a name,” Liam said. “And for being mean to Miss Bella.”

“Luce?” Edward began, turning right and heading toward the International Plaza “Do you accept Liam’s apology?”

“Maybe,” Lucy said, her voice small. “Can I think about it? I don’t think he means it, Daddy.”

“You have until we get to the mall, Luce,” Edward said, reaching across the console and taking Bella’s hand. There was a grumble from the backseat and Bella blushed. Edward just threaded his fingers between hers, a smile gracing his handsome face.

“Is this a new car?” Bella asked.

“No, this is the car I use with the kids. My mom and I share it. I usually use my smaller car to go to work while my mom uses this to pick up the twin terrors,” Edward quipped.

“We’re not terrors,” Lucy laughed.

“Most of the time,” Edward snickered. “When you guys had food poisoning, that was pretty terrifying.”

“Don’t mention that, Dad. Ever,” Liam groaned. “Papa fed us way too much junk food.”

“You’d think that because he was a doctor that he’d know better,” Edward laughed. “But, I bet you both pulled out the cuteness and he buckled. He can’t help but crumble to your puppy faces.” Their silence indicated that Edward spoke the truth. Bella and Edward shared a laugh. Lucy joined in, but Liam was still quiet. Bella hazarded a look to the backseat and Liam was scowling deeply.

It was going to be a long road for him to trust her.

If at all …

**A/N: Liam is so hesitant to trust. Do you blame him? His mother, even though he’d never met her, still messed up his mind. Will he come around? What will need to happen in order for him to trust Bella? Anyhow, pictures for this chapter (Bella and Edward’s outfit and the mall) are on my blog. You can find that link on my profile. I’m also on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation and twitter: tufano79.**

**Next chapter will be dinner with the kids, some lemony goodness back at the house and going to Busch Gardens. Leave me some!**

**Also, I’ve been struggling maintaining this updating schedule. I’ve got a new position at work with significantly more responsibilities. That means that I don’t have as much time to write. In order to make my life easier, I’m going to be cutting back to updating just ONE story at a time. It means that some stories will go on hiatus – like this one. It will be completed, but I need to do what’s best for me and that’s focus on my job, my family. Writing, which is usually an escape, feels like more work. I’ll post a detailed blog, explaining my reasoning. Check that out and I hope you stick with me, despite putting this story on hold.**

**Thank you! ;-)**

 


	35. Chapter 35

**For those of you who read the _Get Your Southern On_ contest entries, this is my contribution. I am tickled at the results … first place in public vote and third place for the judge’s choice. I’ve decided to break this up into smaller, drabblish chapters and it will be continued. The contest contribution is the first six or so chapters, roughly. I don’t know how long it will be, but I do have it planned. Thank you to Bridget for betaing this for me and for Clo, who created the banner. **

**Thank you for those of you who have read this! I hope you continue to do so! Without further ado …**

**This is the beginning of the extension of the original contest entry. ALL NEW! Thank you for sticking with me and I hope you enjoy this!**

**Next chapter will be dinner with the kids, some lemony goodness back at the house and going to Busch Gardens.**

“Miss Bella, what’s your favorite cheesecake?” Lucy asked as they walked through the mall to The Cheesecake Factory. “Mine’s Reese’s Peanut Butter Cup Cheesecake.”

“That sounds good, but I love vanilla bean cheesecake,” Bella smiled. Lucy’s hand was in Bella’s, skipping happily along with her. “But, we can split a piece of Reese’s for dessert. I haven’t had that one.”

“Yay!” Lucy squealed.

Behind Bella and Lucy, Edward and Liam trailed slowly. Edward was waiting for Liam to talk to him about why he was being so rude to Bella. “Are you going to make good choices, Liam? I’m disappointed in how you’re acting right now. You know that Miss Bella is special to me.”

“I’ll be good,” Liam said, his voice flat.

Edward stopped him, calling to Bella. “Can you get a table for us, sweetness?” he asked Bella.

“Sure,” Bella said, walking toward the restaurant.

“Liam, what’s going on with you? I know that you are hesitant to trust people, especially women, but you’ve never been disrespectful. You may not like Miss Bella, but she’s an adult and you need to respect her,” Edward said, crouching down in front of his scowling son. “The way you are acting is not showing respect.”

“I don’t like her,” Liam hissed.

“You don’t know her to make that statement,” Edward argued. He pinched his nose and blew out a breath. “Liam, I mean it that if you can’t be respectful to Miss Bella, you won’t be going to Busch Gardens with us.”

“Dad!” Liam whined. “That’s not fair. Why can’t Lucy, you and me go to Busch Gardens? Leave Miss Bella at home.”

Edward pursed his lips and glared at his son. “I’m not even going to dignify that with a response. You’re on warning and Busch Gardens is completely up to you. Make good choices. Give Miss Bella a chance before you say you don’t like her. Am I clear?” Liam mumbled under his breath. “I didn’t hear you, Liam. Do you understand what I’m saying?”

“Yes, sir,” Liam said, his green eyes filling with tears. Edward took his son’s hand and led him to the restaurant. Bella and Lucy were seated outside since it was a perfect evening. Liam sat next to his sister, pouting and huffing loudly. Edward sat next to Bella, kissing her temple.

“Everything okay?” Bella asked.

“We hope so. Right, bud?” Edward responded, poking Liam in his side.

“Yeah,” Liam said, quietly. He picked up the kid’s menu and crayons that Bella grabbed for the two kids, drawing on the paper.

“I ordered you some lemonade, Liam. Lucy said it was your favorite,” Bella said, giving him a hopeful smile. Liam shrugged. The waitress came, delivering their drinks and taking their food order.

“What do you say, Liam?” Edward sighed, his frustration mounting because of his sullen son.

“Thanks.”

Edward clenched his hand into a fist, but Bella twined her fingers with his. “It’s okay, Edward,” she said. “Anyway, Lucy was telling me all these interesting facts about the human body. She said that you shared them when you were at the field trip at MOSI.”

“Daddy knew all sorts of things. He saved Seth,” Lucy chirped, smiling widely. “Seth is back in school and he’s doing awesome. And he’s my shoulder partner in class with Mrs. Prendergast. We worked on spelling today in school. Seth is really good at spelling. He won the spelling bee for our class.”

“What are you good at in school?” Bella asked.

“Math, science and art,” Lucy answered. “Daddy, you have to show Miss Bella the picture I painted for your office at the hospital! It’s a sunset. I used all my favorite colors! Pink, purple, orange, red and yellow!”

“I hope I can see it,” Bella smiled. “What about you, Liam? What are your favorite subjects in school?”

“Music and gym,” Liam answered.

“Liam is really good at the piano, Miss Bella,” Lucy supplied. “Nana says he can learn anything by ear. Daddy, what does that mean? By ear?”

“It means that Liam can just listen to something and play it without having the music in front of him,” Edward explained. “Not many people have that talent. Not even me.”

“Daddy, you have to use music?” Lucy asked, her eyes wide.

“I’m good at the piano and I’ve pulled out my guitar, but I need to have music,” Edward chuckled. “Liam, why don’t you tell Miss Bella your favorite song.” Liam shook his head, focusing on the menu and unscrambling some words. “How did your interviews go, Bella?”

“So far so good,” she smiled. “The interview at the University of Tampa is the early contender. In addition to working in the library, I’d also be able to do some teaching on campus.”

“You’re a teacher?” Liam asked.

“I can teach,” Bella said. “But, I work in a library in Seattle and I’m hoping to find a job here in Tampa, doing something similar.”

“But, you work with kids?” Liam questioned.

“I have, Liam. I spent some time in the children’s section of my library, but mostly I work in non-fiction,” Bella said. “Do you like to read, Liam?”

“A little,” he said, going back to his drawing.

“He reads all of the time,” Lucy giggled. “And he likes to read to me. When Daddy is at work at night, Liam reads us our bedtime story. Nana does it most of the time, but Liam reads a lot, too.”

“Dad, I need to go to the bathroom,” Liam said, his shoulders hunched. Edward got up, taking him away. He shot Bella a look, frowning at Liam’s reaction.

“Miss Bella, I don’t know why Liam’s being …” Lucy trailed off. “I’m sorry. I like you. I think you’re pretty and you make my daddy happy.”

“I think you’re pretty and very, very sweet, Lucy,” Bella said, grinning at the precious little girl seated next to her. “And I really care about your Daddy. We knew each other in high school and he’s very special to me.”

“Maybe you can be our new mommy,” Lucy said quietly, looking up at Bella expectantly.

Bella blinked a few times. She knew that meeting the kids was a huge step. She didn’t think that Lucy would say something like that. She loved Edward and she could love his children, but this was the first time she’d met them. Isn’t it early to be thinking about being mommy? Bella smiled, taking Lucy’s hand and kissing her cheek. “I hope so, sweet girl. But for now, I’d love to be your friend and get to know you better. You can tell me anything.”

“Anything?” Lucy asked. Bella nodded. “I think my Daddy is going to marry you and you’ll be my mommy.” She scrambled off the chair and climbed onto Bella’s lap. She snuggled into her arms, hugging Bella tightly. “That’s my wish. I wish and pray, every night, that I get a mommy. I love my daddy very much and I love Nana, but I want a mommy.” She stayed in Bella’s lap until Edward came back with Liam. Lucy kissed Bella’s cheek, sitting back down and coloring her menu.

“You alright, sweetness?” Edward asked, brushing a curl away from Bella’s cheek. “You look shell-shocked.”

“I’ll tell you later,” she said, sipping her water. “It’s nothing bad, but you should know.”

“Ooookay,” Edward said, arching a brow over his glasses. The food was delivered and they tucked into their meals. Lucy prattled on about her day at school. Liam joined in, occasionally, because they’d had specials with music and gym during the day. Dinner was wrapped up and cheesecake was shared. Bella and Lucy shared the Reese’s Peanut Butter Cup cheesecake. Edward ate most of a piece of key lime cheesecake that Liam wanted to try, but didn’t like.

After dinner, Edward drove them to the park near his house. Liam and Lucy took off in the twilight, giggling and running to some of their friends. Edward, who was holding Bella’s hand, strolled to one of the picnic tables. “I’m so sorry about Liam. He eventually warmed up to you. Sort of,” he muttered, giving Bella a grimace.

“He tolerated me,” Bella snorted. “But, I’m okay.”

“Lucy adored you, though,” Edward beamed. “She was in your lap and so cute.” However, Bella’s eyes widened, and the shell-shocked look returned. “Okay, talk to me. Why do you look panicked?”

“I think that Lucy … she said that she wanted me to be her new mommy,” Bella breathed. “I mean, I get that she needs a female figure in her life. She says that she prays for a new mommy. The look in her eyes, she wants it to be me. She said I make you happy.”

“You make me more than happy, Bella,” he said, twining their fingers together. “But, what did Lucy say? Exactly?” Bella told him the conversation with Lucy and he listened intently.

“I hope I didn’t overstep in my response,” Bella murmured.

“No, you did perfectly,” he said. “I just never realized how much not having a mother impacted my Luce. Do you think I should take her to see a therapist?”

“You’re asking me?” Bella squeaked. “I don’t have a say.”

“You do have a say,” Edward said, looking at his children as they played with several neighborhood kids. “Like it or not, you know how Lucy and Liam feel. Did Charlie take you to a therapist?”

“He didn’t, but in retrospect, he probably should have,” Bella sighed. “Obviously, Tanya abandoning your children is impacting them. Lucy is overly affectionate with me, a total stranger, while Liam is like me, not trusting of anyone.” She looked at the two children, wishing that she could make the pain of the mother not wanting them away.

“I think you should tell them about your mom,” Edward whispered.

“I disagree,” she said, looking at him. “What happened with them is entirely different than what happened with me. What I can do is be there for them and for you.”

Edward cupped her cheek, tracing her smooth skin with his thumb. “I love you, Bella. It’s nice to talk to someone about this, other than my parents. I do my best to be mom and dad, but they need more. I will do some research about a therapist who can help them.” Leaning forward, he kissed her tenderly. “You still planning on spending the night?”

“I don’t have a bag. I think that with as frosty as the reception I received from Liam, it may be best that I don’t stay over. I’ll pack a bag for tomorrow, but I do have plans to go out for lunch with my dad and his girlfriend on Sunday,” Bella said.

“Your dad has a girlfriend?” Edward asked, his brows shooting to his hairline.

“A dispatcher named Sue Clearwater,” Bella answered. “I met her this afternoon. She seems nice. But, I promised to go out with them Sunday afternoon for lunch.”

“I was hoping to spend some time alone with you,” Edward murmured, running his finger along Bella’s arm. “I missed you. I love being with you and with my kids, but I want some _adult_ time with my gorgeous girlfriend.”

“We’ll get our alone time,” Bella purred, picking up his hand and nibbling on his fingers. “I promise and I’m a woman of my word.” She kissed Edward, suckling on his bottom lip. “You had your time to play in Seattle. This trip? It’s mine.”

_Yes!_

**A/N: Aaaaaaaaaaand we’re back. I’m so sorry about the delay in updates, but as I said in my last one and in the author’s note, I couldn’t maintain the updating schedule with my new job. I’m focusing on ONE story. I finished _Buying Love_ and _So You Think You Can Dance_ , now focusing on this one. **

**Pictures of the mall and The Cheesecake Factory are on my blog. Link for that is on my profile. I’m also on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. Twitter, too: tufano79.**

**Up next will be the trip to Busch Gardens and leading up to some citrusy times. The plan for this story is currently undergoing a metamorphosis. The original plan is not working for me, but I think you’ll like what I’ve got going in my head. Leave me some loving :-)**

 

 


	36. Chapter 36

**For those of you who read the _Get Your Southern On_ contest entries, this is my contribution. I am tickled at the results … first place in public vote and third place for the judge’s choice. I’ve decided to break this up into smaller, drabblish chapters and it will be continued. The contest contribution is the first six or so chapters, roughly. I don’t know how long it will be, but I do have it planned. Thank you to Bridget for betaing this for me and for Clo, who created the banner. **

**Thank you for those of you who have read this! I hope you continue to do so! Without further ado …**

**This is the beginning of the extension of the original contest entry. ALL NEW! Thank you for sticking with me and I hope you enjoy this!**

**Up next will be the trip to Busch Gardens and leading up to some citrusy times. The plan for this story is currently undergoing a metamorphosis. The original plan is not working for me, but I think you’ll like what I’ve got going in my head.**

The next morning, Bella packed a small duffel with some comfortable, _kid-friendly_ pajamas. She also grabbed a small backpack, filling it with sunscreen, a small first aid kit and some protein bars. Putting her duffel and backpack by the door, she ate a quick breakfast of hard-boiled eggs, reading her email. As she predicted, she received a response from the University of Tampa, formerly offering her the position. Bella bit her lip, responding that she’d take the position and looked forward to her new position at the university, beginning in July.

With that done, she sent an email to her real estate agent, telling her to put her condo on the market. Bella blew out a breath. Things were being put into motion and she was picking up her life, moving back across the country, to be with the man of her dreams.

But was she being too hasty? Too impetuous?

She didn’t have time to dwell. The doorbell rang. Bella stuck her phone into the pocket of her shorts, opening the door. Edward was standing there with both of his kids. Liam held a box of donuts while Lucy held a tray of coffee. In Edward’s hand, he held a single rose. “For you, my love,” he said, handing her the red rose. “These two wanted to get breakfast. Liam suggested we get it to go so we could share breakfast.”

“I saved you the blueberry cake donut,” Liam said, opening the box and handing Bella one of her favorite treats. “Dad said you liked them.”

“Thank you, kind sir,” Bella smiled, taking the donut and ruffling his hair. Lucy handed Bella one of the coffees while Edward picked up her bags, tossing them in the back of the SUV. “Are you guys excited about going to Busch Gardens? In all my years living here in Tampa, I’ve never been.”

“Daddy said that the seniors went there for their class trip,” Lucy said, buckling into the car and sipping some orange juice. “Didn’t you go? You were in the same class as Daddy.”

“Your dad and I weren’t as close in high school, Lucy,” Bella explained. “Plus, I couldn’t afford to go. My dad struggled to make ends meet when I was younger.”

“Miss Bella’s dad is Chief Charlie,” Edward explained.

“I love Chief Charlie! His mustache is cool!” Liam laughed. “Dad, grow a mustache like that.”

“Please don’t,” Bella whimpered. “I’ll be scarred.”

“Noted,” Edward snickered under his breath. “No porn stache.” Getting on the highway, he drove them to the park. It was early and they were one of the first families that were allowed entrance. Bella tried to pay for their admittance, but Edward gave her a stern glare. She tucked her wallet back into her backpack, holding her hands up. Once inside, Edward tugged them to one of the picnic areas. “Now, no one is to roam away. You both have your cell phones, right?”

“Yes, Dad,” the twins chimed.

“I programed Bella’s number in there, and mine is speed dial number one if you get lost. If you don’t get us, find one of the park workers,” Edward said quietly. “They can call us over the intercom. I don’t think we’ll get separated, but just to be safe. I love you both so much.”

“I love you, too, Daddy,” Lucy said, hugging her father’s neck. “We’ll be good. Right, Liam?”

“Right,” Liam nodded. He looked up at Bella and put his hand in hers. “Do you ride roller coasters?”

“I’ve never been on one,” Bella giggled. “I was kind of boring as a teenager and then I went to school for a long time, focusing on getting my dream job.”

“Like Daddy!” Lucy said, tugging on Edward’s hand. “He works all the time, but he went to school forever, too. But, he said that after he’s done with his residency, he’ll have more time for us. All of us.”

“After a much-needed vacation, little love,” Edward said, chuckling quietly. “Now, do we want animals or rides first?”

“Rides!” Liam and Lucy yelled.

“Let’s get you covered with sunscreen,” Bella said. “You both are pale like me and my guess is that dear old dad forgot to cover you.”

“Oops,” Edward blushed. “I think I need some, too. I’m just as pasty as my twin terrors.”

“We’re not terrors,” they both admonished.

“You heard them,” Bella giggled, pulling out the sunscreen. “Okay, who’s first? Thing One or Thing Two?”

“I’m older! I go first,” Liam said, holding out his arms.

“But, I’m a lady and Papa said that ladies ALWAYS go first,” Lucy argued.

“How about we go at the same time,” Edward laughed, squeezing some sunscreen into his hands. He tugged on Lucy, covering her arms while Bella rubbed the lotion into Liam’s arms and face.

“Nice face, Liam,” Bella giggled as Liam scrunched his nose up.

“It smells funny,” he said, scrubbing his face. “Like coconuts, but not. You know?”

“I do,” she said, blending the sunscreen into his skin. “Thank you for the donut this morning and for giving me a chance, Liam.”

“Lucy talked to me. She told me _I_ was being a butthead,” Liam snorted.

“Language,” Bella chided. “Your dad said that word was not allowed.”

“Sorry, Miss Bella,” he blushed, giving her a crooked grin and looking so much like his father. “And I’m sorry about yesterday. You seem really nice and you do make Dad happy.” Liam kissed Bella on the cheek. He took Bella’s hand. They walked to Lucy and Edward as Edward was finishing applying the sunscreen. Together, they walked to the first set of rides and waited in line. Liam was friendlier with Bella, but he was still a bit leery. Lucy hung on every word that Bella said, asking questions and prattling on like a monkey in a tree.

The day went by quickly, filled with laughter, fun and bonding as a growing family. Edward was throwing away some garbage from their shared plate of funnel cake. “Your family is beautiful,” said an older gentleman. “The love between all of you is flowing, overflowing.”

“Thank you,” Edward said, smiling at the man. “They are my world.” The man grinned back, shuffling away and Edward went back to his family. He wrapped his arms around them, finally feeling contentment since the end of his miserable marriage. He felt content with Bella, but knowing his children got along with the woman he should have been with since the beginning.

As the sun began to set, they left the park and drove back to Edward’s home, stopping at a pizza place to pick up dinner. Parking the car in the garage, they went into the pool house on Carlisle and Esme’s property. Edward wrinkled his nose, seeing his parents’ car in the garage as well. _I need my own place. This worked when it just me and the kids, but now, I want my own privacy._

“Edward, what’s up with the face?” Bella asked, carrying the bag with the garlic bread sticks, mozzarella sticks and a small cookie cake.

“I need my own place,” he said. He blinked over to Bella, smiling softly. “Or, _our_ place.” Bella gave him a Mona Lisa smile, following the kids into the pool house. “Twin Terrors, go get ready for bed.”

“But, Daddy,” Lucy whined. “I want to hang out with Miss Bella some more.”

“You will, but I want you both to shower and put your jammies on. I love you both, but you stink,” Edward snorted, waving his hand in front of his face. “Icky POO!” The twins attacked, tickling Edward. He picked them both up, carrying them to their bedrooms. Their squeals filled the house as Bella tossed the pizza into the oven to keep it warm while the twins finished their baths. Edward came back out, his shirt covered with water.

“What happened?”

“I got attacked by my son. He thought it would be funny to spray me,” he snorted. “So, I retaliated by tossing him into the shower, clothes and all. He’s cleaning up and Lucy is using my bathroom.” He slid up onto the counter and pulled out a beer. “So, places. What do you think about finding a place together? I mean, if you are moving out here.”

“I am moving out here,” Bella said. “I just accepted the position at University of Tampa. My real estate is putting my condo on the market once I return to Seattle, after I sign the paperwork.” She bit her lip, looking at him. “But, doesn’t that seem fast? We’re still getting used being a couple and not having a long-distance relationship.”

“I just want you with me,” Edward said, pouting adorably. “I want you to sleep in my arms and wake up with your kisses. But, I see your point.”

“How about a compromise?” Bella suggested. “I’ll rent an apartment, but sign a month-to-month lease or a six-month lease. That way, if we’re still together and you want to move in together, we can.”

“Well, I’m still going to look for something separate from my parents. I love them and they are amazing, but I want my own freedom,” Edward snickered. “I’m almost thirty and I’m finally moving out of my parent’s place!”

“You moved out, but moved back out of necessity,” Bella giggled. He tugged on her and moved her between his legs. “I understand your need to have your own place. I’ll support you in whatever you decide.”

“I want you with me,” he said, kissing her lips. “But, the compromise seems like the logical choice. However, I want you to come house shopping with me, sweetness. Even if you aren’t moving in _right away_ , I want you to have a say in what you want.”

“You drive a hard bargain, Dr. Cullen,” she said, narrowing her eyes. “But, I agree to your terms.” Edward beamed happily, pressing his mouth to hers.

“Daddy and Miss Bella, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G,” Liam sang.

“Yep,” Edward laughed. “And you’re next, bud.” He hopped off the counter and chased a squealing Liam through the house until he captured him, smothering his face with kisses.

“Daddy!” Liam cackled. “You’re drooling on me.”

 “I’ll show you drooling,” Edward snickered, blowing a raspberry into Liam’s face. Liam’s giggles filled the house and once he was placed on the ground, he sprinted behind Bella. She laughed, protecting Liam. Seeing Liam trust Bella and her step in, protecting his son, made his heart swell. If it were possible, he fell further in love with Bella than he already did.

**A/N: We’ll finish up the family time and have some naked fun time with Edward and Bella. She wants to have her own time to play with Doctor/Daddyward. And Liam, he’s starting to come around to Bella. Is it going to be a smooth ride the entire time? Probably not.**

**Pictures of Busch Gardens in Tampa are on my blog. I went there in 2001 with an ex-boyfriend. It was fun, but I don’t remember much. The link for the blog is on my profile. You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation as well as twitter: tufano79. Leave me some! ;-)**

 


	37. Chapter 37

**For those of you who read the _Get Your Southern On_ contest entries, this is my contribution. I am tickled at the results … first place in public vote and third place for the judge’s choice. I’ve decided to break this up into smaller, drabblish chapters and it will be continued. The contest contribution is the first six or so chapters, roughly. I don’t know how long it will be, but I do have it planned. Thank you to Bridget for betaing this for me and for Clo, who created the banner. **

**Thank you for those of you who have read this! I hope you continue to do so! Without further ado …**

**This is the beginning of the extension of the original contest entry. ALL NEW! Thank you for sticking with me and I hope you enjoy this!**

**We’ll finish up the family time and have some naked fun time with Edward and Bella. She wants to have her own time to play with Doctor/Daddyward. And Liam, he’s starting to come around to Bella. Is it going to be a smooth ride the entire time? Probably not.**

“Another game,” Lucy said, yawning widely. “I want to beat you, Daddy, at Go Fish!”

“You are fading fast. Liam is down for the count,” Edward chuckled, running his fingers through Liam’s red hair, as his son slumped against his father’s arm. “It was a big day.” Lucy scowled. “Come on, Luce. Let’s get you settled in bed.” He easily scooped up Liam. Bella got up, offering her hand to Lucy. She reluctantly took it, following Edward into the kids’ wing. Edward tucked Liam into bed, kissing his forehead. “Good night, bud. Love you lots.”

“Love you, Daddy,” Liam mumbled, rolling over and snuggling into his bed.

“Miss Bella, can you read me a story?” Lucy asked.

“Pick out a book, Lucy,” Bella smiled. Lucy bounced away, grabbing a picture book and crawling into bed. Bella sat next to her, opening the book and reading the story of _Where the Wild Things Are_. Edward grabbed his cell phone and took a few photos, watching Bella interact with his daughter and acting like a mom and loving his children. Halfway through the story, Lucy conked out, her face pressed against Bella’s arm. Bella kissed her cheek and tucked her into bed. “I hope I didn’t overstep.”

“Not at all,” Edward said, pulling Bella into his arms. He closed his eyes, trying not to cry. “Thank you, sweetness.” He kissed her tenderly, staring into her eyes.

“Are you okay, baby?” Bella asked, massaging his forearms.

“I’m perfect,” he said, hugging her close and moving her away from the twins’ rooms. “I know that I shouldn’t be this emotional, but seeing Lucy ask you to read to her? And how you interact with them? I love you so much and my love for you has grown because you accept my babies.”

“They’re hardly babies,” Bella giggled, wrapping her arms around his waist.

“They’ll always be my babies,” Edward chuckled, sitting down and holding Bella to his body. “I gave them their first baths and saw almost all of their firsts, save for their first steps. I was at work when that happened. Tanya told me with a wave of the hand, like it wasn’t a big deal. She didn’t even film it.” He scowled, tightening his hold on me. “But, they’re my babies. Even though they’re seven, they’re my babies.”

“And they adore you, Edward,” Bella smiled, pressing a kiss to his slightly scruffy cheek. “Liam looks at you like you’re his personal superhero and Lucy has stars in her eyes, comparing every fairy tale prince to you.”

“I doubt that,” he snorted, pressing his lips to her forehead. “But, thank you.” They stayed snuggled on the couch, listening to some quiet music. “So, tell me more about this position you accepted at the University of Tampa?”

“I’d be working in the library, but would be teaching a class or two per semester on modern literature and creative writing. The university uses _Mafia Princess_ in one of their classes,” Bella giggled. “With that being said, my not-so-secret identity may be made public sooner rather than later.”

“Especially if they make that book into a movie,” Edward said, his fingers gliding up Bella’s arm. “I’m so happy that things are falling into place. You moving back here; it means more to me than words can describe.” He looked down at her, smiling softly. “You got some sun, baby. Your nose is pink.”

“So did you,” she breathed. “You have freckles.” Edward chuckled, leaning down and teasing her lips with his. She whimpered, threading her fingers into his hair. With a low moan, their tongues tangled and Bella was pressed into the couch. “Edward,” she breathed.

“Yes, love,” he whispered, wrapping his lips around her earlobe.

“Let’s go into your bedroom, baby. I want to play,” she purred. He pulled back, smiling wickedly. Standing up, he helped Bella to her feet before sweeping her into the bedroom on the opposite side of the pool house. Once inside of the bedroom, Edward closed the door and flipped the lock. “Do you normally lock your kids out?”

“Nope. I’ll unlock it after we’re done,” Edward said, looking at Bella hungrily. “It’s been too long since I’ve been with you, sweetness.” She grinned seductively, removing her t-shirt and revealing her lacy purple bra. “Fuck, you’re so gorgeous.”

“So are you,” she murmured, reaching for Edward’s shirt. He tore it from his body and caged her against the wall. “What are you going to do to me, Edward?”

“Fuck you,” he said lowly. “After I taste your sweet, succulent pussy.” His hands moved to her shorts, unbuttoning them and drawing them down her slender legs along with her matching panties.

“Shit,” Bella hissed.

“You have to be quiet, Bella,” Edward said, spreading Bella’s legs and draping one over his shoulder. “No sounds. Do you understand.”

“Yes,” she breathed. “Please, Edward. Lick my pussy. Make me come.”

 “There’s my dirty girl,” Edward purred. His fingers slid along her creamy thighs, teasing her. Blinking up, he licked his lips seeing her swollen sex in front of him. He kissed her inner thighs and his fingers ran along her slit. Bella gasped. He grinned, easing two fingers inside her. Bella’s hands flew to his hair. With a low growl, he slid his tongue over her sex. Bella’s head fell back and she rolled her hips. “So fucking sweet, baby.”

“Edward,” she whimpered.

“Don’t worry, Bella. I want to taste every ounce of your cum,” he growled, flicking his tongue on her clit. His hand moved easily within her, curling his fingers perfectly. “Watch me taste you. Eyes on me, Bella.”

“Yes,” Bella panted, removing her bra and staring at Edward who was tongue fucking her sex. “Your tongue, feels so good. _More_.” Edward smiled wickedly, taking Bella’s clit between his teeth and nipping at it while his hand pumped in and out. He growled as her essence spilled onto his tongue and down his hand. “Oh, God.”

“Shhhhh, baby,” Edward chided, sucking on Bella’s inner thigh. She bit her lip, watching Edward devour her. She tangled her hands into his hair, rolling her body with each pass of his tongue and each thrust of his hand. Her muscles clenched around his fingers and her arousal increased. He curled his fingers, thrusting harder. Bella bit her lip, her head falling back as her body began to quake. “Come for me, Bella. All over. Don’t hold back.”

“Edward,” she gasped, twitching as her orgasm zipped through her body like a lightning bolt. “Don’t stop. Don’t stop.” With a graze of his teeth, Bella exploded further and she lost all thoughts. She was having an out-of-body experience, her body trembling with the power of her orgasm. Edward kept her up as she was lost in her own world. Edward kissed just above her mound, picking her up and carrying her to the bed. “You take such good care of me, baby,” Bella panted. She reached down and cupped Edward’s arousal. “Now, it’s my turn.”

“As much as I want your pretty pink lips around my cock, I want to be inside you,” Edward said, making quick work of his shorts and boxer briefs. “I’ve missed making love to you. It’s been far too long. I need my sweetness.” Bella pushed him onto his back and straddled his waist. Rolling her hips, she grasped his cock and lined it up with her opening. “Fuck, Bella. You are so gorgeous.”

“Gorgeous as I’m fucking you,” she smiled, sliding down his length and whimpered. “So full.” Edward moaned, his hands moving to her hips and guiding her body. His hands moved up to her breasts, cupping them gently. “I love your hands on me, Edward. So strong …”

“I’ve missed touching you, Bella. Soon, I won’t have to let you go,” he murmured, relishing in the feeling of her body surrounding him, clenching around his arousal. He sat up, kissing her deeply and enfolding her in his arms. They moved as one, sharing one body. In his heart, they shared one soul. She was everything that he wanted in a partner, a soul mate. She was kind, loving, caring, smart, beautiful and selfless. What made him love her even more was the fact that she acted more like a mother to his children than their biological mother did. He cupped her face, staring into her eyes. “I love you, Bella.”

“I adore you,” she breathed, kissing him and sliding her tongue between his lips. They moved sinuously and with a roll of his hips, Bella was on her back. Draping her leg over his shoulder, Edward pushed harder into his girl. “Oh, please. So good. Don’t stop. Edward, you feel so good inside me.”

“I was made for you,” he panted, his hips moving smoothly. “I want you to come with me, baby. I can feel how wet you are. How close … come with me?”

“Yes,” she hissed, staring into his eyes. Within a heartbeat, Edward’s arousal twitched and Bella’s muscles clamped around his erection. With a low growl, they came together. Edward spilled within her, filling her with his release. Edward kept rolling his hips until he slipped out of her. Wrapping her in his arms, he snuggled Bella to his sweaty chest. “Wow.”

“Yeah,” Edward chuckled, tracing his fingers down her cheek. “I know that we didn’t want our relationship to be based on sex, but damn.”

“I know,” Bella giggled. “You definitely have some moves, Dr. Cullen. Those hips don’t lie.” Edward rolled his eyes, nibbling on her neck. “Stop! That tickles.”

“And we still need to be quiet,” he said. “But, it feels so right to have you hear with me, Bella. Is it selfish for me to wish that your place sells quickly so you can come back here? Permanently?”

“No. I’m just as selfish because I don’t know how long I’ll last without you,” she blushed. “But, I do have to put in my notice at the library and sell my condo. Plus, drive across the country.”

“You could have movers handle it all and fly,” Edward suggested.

“I’d rather drive,” she snickered.

“I wish I could help, sweetness,” he frowned. “But, this weekend was a gift. I’m working nonstop until my residency is finished.”

“You focus on working and I’ll focus on moving back to you,” Bella said, her fingers gliding down his taut belly. “Deal?”

“Deal,” he smiled, tugging her out of the bed.

“Where are you dragging me?” Bella laughed. Edward shushed her. “Sorry.”

“The joys of shower sex,” he smirked.

“Ooooh, kinky,” Bella purred.

**A/N: So, Edward’s feelings are growing by leaps and bounds, as are Bella’s. Up next will be some drama with Carlisle and Bella and a jump ahead in time, hearing from Tanya and her nastiness. Leave me some loving!**


	38. Chapter 38

**For those of you who read the _Get Your Southern On_ contest entries, this is my contribution. I am tickled at the results … first place in public vote and third place for the judge’s choice. I’ve decided to break this up into smaller, drabblish chapters and it will be continued. The contest contribution is the first six or so chapters, roughly. I don’t know how long it will be, but I do have it planned. Thank you to Bridget for betaing this for me and for Clo, who created the banner. **

**Thank you for those of you who have read this! I hope you continue to do so! Without further ado …**

Bella woke up shortly after seven at the insistent knocking at the door. Edward was snoring quietly. She kissed his lips, getting out of bed and saw Liam standing outside. His hair was sticking up every which direction and he was yawning. “What’s up, Liam?” Bella asked. “You okay?”

“I’m hungry,” he said. “I can’t reach the cereal.”

“You’re a growing boy. You need something better than cereal,” Bella snickered. She closed the door and held out her hand to Liam. “Let’s go foraging.”

“What’s that?” Liam asked.

“Searching for food,” Bella said. “Go to the fridge and look for eggs, bacon and cheese.”

“Milk and orange juice, too?” Liam asked.

“Good idea,” Bella beamed. She went to the pantry and grabbed some Bisquick and mixing bowls from the cabinets. While she was looking for the bowls, she found the griddle pan. Liam put the items she asked for on the kitchen counter. “Good man. You got everything we need.”

“What are we making, Miss Bella?” Liam asked, nodding.

“Pancakes. Did you see blueberries in there, Liam?”

“I don’t think so. We have strawberries and bananas,” Liam replied, pointing to the basket of bananas. “Oooh, and chocolate chips.”

“Too sweet for breakfast,” Bella said, wrinkling her nose. “Why don’t you go see if your sister wants to help make breakfast?” Liam nodded, skipping out of kitchen. Bella quickly made the batter. As she did, the front door of Edward’s house opened. “Hello?”

Carlisle walked in, looking stern and not too welcoming. “You spent the night.” His eyes swept over her sleepwear of a pair of shorts and tank top disapprovingly.

“Edward invited me. We got back from the park late and …”

“Papa!” squealed the twins. They ran to him and hugged his legs.

“Hello, little ones,” he said, ruffling Liam’s bed head. “Why don’t you guys go back to your room while I speak to this lady?”

“That’s Miss Bella. She’s not some lady,” Lucy argued, scowling at her grandfather. “She read me a story and tucked me in.”

“Lucy, go,” Carlisle said, arching a brow. Lucy huffed, stomping back to her room with Liam on her heels. “My son, while book smart, is quite stupid.”

“Excuse me?” Bella squeaked, her face flushing angrily.

“I can’t believe he had you spend the night. It’s not right. You’re not the children’s mother and unless you want to step into that role, you should not be here,” Carlisle said coldly. “I like your father and he’s a good man, but his daughter makes some questionable decisions.”

“It wasn’t her decision,” Edward growled, tugging on a shirt and his glasses. He stood in front of Bella, taking her hand. “It was mine. What are you doing here? This is still my home.”

“I was going to see if you wanted to go to church with your mother and me with the twins,” Carlisle said. “Obviously, you need your faith if you’re …”

“Dad!” Edward snapped. “Enough!” He pinched his nose and blew out a breath. “I appreciate your help with the twins, but Bella is the woman that I love and I do not appreciate how you’re treating her right now.”

“I’m treating her how I see it,” Carlisle sneered. “Don’t be surprised if she says she’s pregnant, begging for money in a few months.” Bella gasped, slipping out from behind Edward and running to the bedroom, slamming the door.

“Dad, you better fucking leave my house or you will be thrown out. Through the windows,” Edward snarled.

“I’m just looking out for you,” Carlisle muttered.

“I’m looking out for your face,” Edward said, stomping and opening the door. “And I will be moving out as soon as it’s feasible. If I have my way, you’ll not see my children, either.”

Walking out of the house, she heard yelling. Esme stepped onto the patio and peering into Edward’s home. “Carlisle?” called Esme. She saw Edward standing in his doorway, looking like he was about to lose his cool. “Edward, is your father with you?”

“He is and he had some choice words for Bella, making her feel like …” Edward trailed off, acid burning his throat. He leaned over and whispered in his mother’s ear, telling her what his father implied. “Get him out of my house and as soon as I’m able, I’m out of here.”

“Edward, don’t leave,” Esme frowned.

“No. It’s time for me to go. This unwelcome intrusion and those hurtful words toward my girlfriend solidifies my decision,” Edward said. “I love you, Mom. Thank you for your help with the twins. I’ll find alternative childcare until Carlisle can pull his head out of his ass. I don’t want him to share his opinions about Bella to my impressionable children.”

“Oh, he won’t,” Esme said, narrowing her eyes at her husband. He had the decency to look ashamed. “I’ll still take care of the twins and I’ll make sure that your father doesn’t continue to act like this.” She sighed. “I’ll call my real estate agent and get some options for you.”

“No. I’ll do it myself,” Edward said. “I have schedule it around my life. I wanted Bella to be a part of that since she’s moving here, but now? I’m not so sure if she still wants to be a part of my life. I hope you’re fucking satisfied, Dad. The first time in almost seven years, I’m happy and you have to fucking ruin it. Get out of my house and don’t talk to me unless it’s to apologize. _Sincerely_ apologize.”

“Do you want me to take the kids?” Esme asked.

“I’ll talk to them and then I’ll talk to Bella. Thank you, but no,” Edward said, his heart clenching. Blinking over at his unmoving father, he huffed. “Did I speak in a foreign language? Leave, Carlisle!” His father didn’t say anything. He pushed past Edward and past his wife, going directly to his car, backing out and peeling out of the driveway. With a frown, Edward closed the door and went to Lucy’s room. The door was closed and inside, both were playing a game. “You guys okay?”

“Yeah, Daddy,” Lucy said, her voice subdued. “Is Miss Bella okay?”

“I don’t know. Papa said some mean things to her,” Edward gulped, sitting down and looking at his children. “I love you both very much, but I think we’re going to be moving sooner rather than later.”

“Will Miss Bella come with us? We went foraging in the kitchen,” Liam said. “She was going to make us breakfast, Dad.”

Edward chuckled, but he wasn’t sure. “We’ll see. Miss Bella did say she was moving back to Tampa, but it’s all up in the air. I’m going to check on her and then, if she’s feeling up to it, we’ll finish breakfast. It looked really good.” He hugged his kids and went back into his bedroom.

What he saw broke his heart.

Bella was dressed and her face was covered with tears. “I called a cab. I’ll just go,” she said.

“I don’t feel the same way as my dad, Bella. Never,” Edward said. “Don’t leave.”

“I think it’s best that I do,” she muttered, tossing her sex-ravaged hair into a messy ponytail. “I just need some time. It’s not every day that I get called a whore. A gold-digging whore, if I’m not correct.”

“God damn it,” Edward snarled. He wrapped his hands around Bella’s arms and stopped her frenetic packing. “You’re not. He was wrong. Soooooo wrong. You’re everything that’s good in the world. You make me so happy.” She wouldn’t meet his eyes and he cupped her chin, gently forcing her to look at him in the eyes. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, but I need to get out of here. I didn’t want you to see me cry,” she said, tears tracking down her cheeks. She hastily wiped her cheeks, slinging the duffel bag over her shoulder.

“Don’t give up on us, Bella,” he said, his own eyes filling with tears.

“I’m not. I just … please? I just want to fall apart without an audience. Tell Liam and Lucy that I’ll see them later,” she sniffled. She wriggled out and kissed his cheek, leaving him in the bedroom. Edward choked out a sob as the front door closed. Tugging at his hair, he went back to the twins’ room and tried to put on a strong face for them. They asked where Bella went, but he said that Papa had hurt her feelings with his cruel words, but she’d see them later.

In the afternoon, Edward was sitting on the couch while the kids watched a movie when Esme came in. After calling and knocking first.

“Is Dad home?” Edward asked, his stomach churning.

“I told him that it would be in his best interest to stay away for the time being,” Esme replied. “He came and picked up a suitcase. He’s staying at a hotel near the hospital until he can realize that he fucked up.”

“Language, Nana,” Liam chided, but he sounded so lost.

“Sorry, sweet pea,” she chuckled, sitting down next to her grandson. He moved to snuggle next to her, as did Lucy. “I’m here to watch over the twins so you can make things right with Bella. I remember how tough it was for her in high school and your father’s words certainly did _not_ help.”

“That’s if her dad lets me near her,” Edward snorted derisively.

“You weren’t the one who acted like an A-S-S,” Esme spelled out, covering the twins’ ears. “Go!”

“Thanks, Ma,” Edward said, kissing his mother’s cheek. Putting on a hat and grabbing his keys, he broke every speeding law to get Bella’s house. Charlie’s truck wasn’t in the driveway, nor was the cruiser. He got out and rang the doorbell. There was a quiet shuffle and Bella opened the door. “Sweetness …”

Her face was red and splotchy, clearly, she’d been crying all afternoon. “I said I needed time.”

“I didn’t want you to leave, Bella,” he said. “I still don’t. Please, can we talk?”

She nodded, letting him in and offering him a seat in the breezy living room. “Do you want something to drink?” she asked. He shook his head, gently tugging on her hand and pulling her into his lap. He held her tightly and her sobs began anew.

“I’m so sorry, Bella,” Edward cooed, rubbing her back. “I was ready to kick his ass, or throw him through the damned windows.” He looked at Bella, wiping her tears away. “You know you’re not that.”

“I do, but it hurt to think that your father would think so little of me,” she said. “My dad was ready to go off the rails when I told him, despite their friendship.”

“He should. Perhaps, it would teach my dad a lesson in keeping his damned mouth shut,” Edward sneered. “Your dad should shoot of my dad’s nuts.”

“The target may be too small,” Bella snorted. Edward laughed, sitting back and keeping Bella in his arms. “I’m sorry if I overreacted.”

“You didn’t. I couldn’t believe what my dad was saying. I think he believed that I was going to be single for the rest of my life. He’s prepared to have another Tanya debacle,” Edward groaned. “But, he’s not in charge of my life. He knows he fucked up, royally. Mom kicked him out.”

“I don’t want to cause turmoil in your family,” Bella frowned.

“He was the cause. Never you,” Edward said, wiping an errant tear away from her cheek. “I’m just afraid that you’re going to give up on us because of _his_ actions.”

“No, I’m not, but I do think we need to slow down,” she whispered. “No more sleepovers.”

“Bullshit. I’m not changing my life because of him. If I want you in my life, I’m having you,” Edward snarled. “And I’m moving out. I wanted you to come with me to choose a home, but with what happened, I think it’s best that I find something sooner rather than later.”

“It’s not my house. You get what you think is best,” Bella said woodenly.

“No, if I had my way, it would be your house. You should have a say,” Edward argued. He took off his hat, tugging at his hair. “I can see if I can rework my schedule so we could check something out tomorrow. I want you to have a say.”

“Edward, you are so stubborn,” Bella sighed. “You need to work with your schedule. Send me links from your realtor and I’ll give you the thumbs up or thumbs down, but I still don’t feel like I should have an opinion. According to Carlisle, I’m only a whore, temporary at best.”

Edward took Bella’s face into his hands and stared into her empty eyes. “You’re not. You’re my forever and have been my forever since I first met you. I was a teenaged moron to not recognize it in the first place. Don’t let my dad win, sweetness. I adore you. Besides my children, you are my life. I can’t imagine life without you,” he whispered.

“Okay. I’m sorry,” she sniffled, sliding her arms around his neck.

“Don’t apologize. If anything, I should be apologizing to you for my dad,” Edward said, nuzzling her hair. “I love you so much, Bella. Nothing will change that.”

“I love you, too,” she whispered.

Though Bella said she loved him, too, Edward was terrified that the damage had been done with his dad. He prayed that she wouldn’t take his implied words to heart. She meant too much to him and if his dad’s callous comments caused her to doubt his love, Edward would _never_ forgive his father.

**A/N: So, Carlisle was a douche canoe. In his mind, he believed he was looking out for his son and grandchildren; the feelings of the person getting his ire be damned. Up next will be some further healing with Edward and Bella. Things are still up in the air, at least in my opinion. We’re also going to hear from Tanya and see if she got some dirt on Bella. What will she do with it?**

**Leave me some loving … more loving means that Edward and Bella get reunited sooner. Thanks for reading! ;-)**

 


	39. Chapter 39

**For those of you who read the _Get Your Southern On_ contest entries, this is my contribution. I am tickled at the results … first place in public vote and third place for the judge’s choice. I’ve decided to break this up into smaller, drabblish chapters and it will be continued. The contest contribution is the first six or so chapters, roughly. I don’t know how long it will be, but I do have it planned. Thank you to Bridget for betaing this for me and for Clo, who created the banner. **

**Thank you for those of you who have read this! I hope you continue to do so! Without further ado …**

**Up next will be some further healing with Edward and Bella. Things are still up in the air, at least in my opinion. We’re also going to hear from Tanya and see if she got some dirt on Bella.**

Edward stayed with Bella until Charlie came back with Sue. Charlie gave Edward a scowl and Edward tightened his arms around Bella. She snuggled closer, giving her dad a tiny grin. Sue breezed in, putting food into the fridge. “Thank you for lunch, Charlie. I’ll see you tomorrow at work. Bella, I’m sorry that you felt sick. Feel better, sweetie.” She brushed a hair away from Bella’s face. “You have my number if you want to talk.”

“Thanks, Sue,” Bella muttered. Sue nodded, kissing Charlie before she left.

“You have some nerve showing your face here,” Charlie snarled.

“Daddy, it wasn’t Edward’s fault,” Bella snapped. “Thank you for coming up with an excuse for me; getting me out of lunch. I just want up to seeing anybody.”

“It’s okay, baby girl,” Charlie said, sitting on the other side of her. “I would have stayed.” He sighed, looking at Edward, who cradled his daughter against his chest. “What happened, Edward?”

“I don’t know, exactly. I came out as my father was making some pretty scathing, cruel remarks to Bella. I gave him a piece of my mind, saying that it was uncalled for and essentially cutting him out of my life until he stops acting like an asshole,” Edward growled, pressing his lips to Bella’s forehead. “Bella means so much to me, Chief. You have to know that.”

“You look as pitiful as she does,” Charlie quipped. “I sent a text to your father and I’m meeting him in an hour to discuss his not-so-choice words used to describe our girl.” He frowned. “Carlisle is going to get an earful.”

“As well he should,” Edward said, tightening his hold around Bella.

“I just hate that he thinks so little of me,” Bella sniffled.

“He wasn’t thinking. Period,” Edward retorted. “You are a beautiful, selfless, wonderful woman, who has stolen the heart of my children, and mine as well.”

“Okay, gag me,” Charlie deadpanned. “I’ll be home later. Don’t defile my couch.”

“If we defile anything, Dad, it’ll be my bed,” Bella smirked. Charlie shuddered, leaving and cursing under his breath. “I’m afraid for Carlisle. He may not make it out alive. He’ll probably be alligator bait.”

“Good. He deserves it,” Edward sneered. Bella’s stomach snarled and she blushed. “Have you eaten today?”

“I’m not really hungry,” she shrugged. “Sue brought back some soup and a salad, only because she insisted on mothering me. She was so worried when she saw my splotchy face.” The splotches returned and she smiled softly. “It was nice to have someone other than my dad worry about me.”

“I was so worried,” Edward breathed.

“I knew you were, but a mom-like person,” Bella giggled nervously. She blinked up at him and he understood. He wanted that for his children and in some way, Sue had given that to Bella, the woman who deserved a loving mother more than anyone. “I promise I’ll be okay. I just have felt this gutted since high school.”

“I am so sorry, sweetness,” he said. “I would do anything to make that pain go away.”

“Just hold me,” she whispered. “This feels nice. I missed our morning snuggles.” Edward leaned back and tucked Bella to his side. She idly traced circles on Edward’s stomach. “Are the kids okay? They weren’t upset with me.”

“No. They were worried, too,” Edward said. “Do you want to call them?” Bella blushed and then nodded. Edward took out his cell phone, dialing his mom. They used FaceTime, which was hysterical since Esme didn’t know how to do it. Liam had to show her and they spent ten minutes talking to Bella and Edward, making her laugh and helping her forget the empty pit in her stomach. After the phone call, Edward forced Bella to eat her soup and salad. She nibbled, her stomach still unsettled. With the food back in the fridge, they went into Bella’s room and curled up on the full-sized bed.

“I know you can’t stay,” Bella murmured. “You have work tomorrow. And the twins. I don’t want Carlisle to have any more ammunition.”

Edward sent a text to his mom, asking to watch the twins overnight. She readily said okay. “I’m good. I’m not leaving, Bella. I want to sleep with you in my arms,” he whispered. Bella shuddered, Carlisle’s implied words reverberating in her head. “Just sleep, baby.”

“That sounds perfect,” Bella said, giving him a shy smile. Twining together, Edward held Bella tightly and hummed quietly until she grew heavy on his chest. Once she was asleep, Edward looked down and hated the sadness that still marred her beautiful face, vowing to make that sadness disappear.

xx TOTGA xx

The next morning, Edward woke up early and hated to leave, but he had to go to work. Bella woke up with him, making him some coffee and scrounging up breakfast. He kissed her sweetly, caressing her cheeks. “Text me once you get back to Seattle. I love you and I’m sorry,” he frowned.

“I’ll be fine. Despite the drama, I had fun at the park and spending time with the twin terrors,” Bella giggled. “Go save lives, Superman. Love you.”

“I adore you,” he said, giving her one more brief, but searing kiss. He darted the car, sliding into the cool leather. Across the street, he saw a junky old Ford with a guy staring at Bella’s dad’s home. As he backed out, the Ford drove off. Edward shook his head and made his way back home, showering quickly and dressing in a pair of scrubs. Arriving at the hospital, he put his bags and computer into his office – erm, broom closet – before heading to do rounds. However, seated outside of his office was his father and his face was multi-colored. “What are you doing here, Carlisle?” Edward asked. “And what happened to your face?”

“Charlie kicked my ass,” Carlisle said, grimacing as he stood up. “He came to my hotel and with one shot to the nose, he knocked some sense into me.”

“Heh,” Edward said, putting on his lab coat and putting his stethoscope around his neck. “Sense or not, you still messed up, old man. I’m still moving and you have a lot of ass to kiss in order to get into my good graces. And let’s not talk about how your words impacted the kindest, most selfless woman on planet.” He turned on his heel. Carlisle limped toward him. “Do you mind? This is where I work.”

“I’m sorry, Edward,” Carlisle said, placing his hand on Edward’s arm.

“I’m not the one who you need to apologize to, Carlisle,” Edward hissed, keeping his temper in check. “And ifBella has anything to say, she may not want that apology. You hurt her more than words can see. You didn’t see her fall apart. You did hear her cry in the night, whimpering because of the horrible memories it brought up from high school. You implied that she was a whore, a gold-digging whore. You compared her to my horrible ex-wife when she’s the complete opposite. You screwed up, _Dad_. I know I can’t forgive you. Not after what you did.” Edward narrowed his eyes behind his glasses. “Think about your actions. They have a real impact on the people in your life.” He turned and left his father standing in the middle of the hallway.

xx TOTGA xx

“You’re so fucking amazing at licking my pussy, Michael,” Tanya breathed, looking at her lover. “Your tongue is magical.” Michael smiled carnally, getting over his initial fear of losing his job, thoroughly enjoyed fucking his boss’s girlfriend. He moved to cup Tanya’s breasts, kissing her neck. His hand moved down her belly, reaching between her legs. “Oh, yes.”

Then, the phone rang.

“NO!” Tanya growled.

“Ignore it,” Michael purred, his fingers lazily swirling over Tanya’s body.

“I can’t,” Tanya said, moving away from Michael’s body. “I need to take this. To be continued?”

“I’ll think about you,” Michael said, wrapping his hand around his cock. “I can use your wetness to keep me hard.” Tanya smiled, getting up and tossing on her satin robe. She ducked into her office and answered the call.

“This better be good, Nixon,” Tanya hissed. “I was about to get fucked out of my mind.”

“I have some information about the librarian,” Nixon said. “Apparently, there’s trouble in paradise. Something happened with the old man, your ex-father-in-law. She left in a hurry in a cab.”

“Okay, so, this is good news,” Tanya sighed. “Things are not as hunky-dory as I originally thought.”

“But, your ex-husband went over to her house and spent the night. Also, it appears that she will be moving to Tampa, too. Nothing is set in stone, but I hacked into her email address and there was an email from a real estate agent, saying that there were people interested in her condo and it wasn’t even on the market,” Nixon explained.

“That’s not good news,” Tanya spat. “Any dirt about her?”

“Not yet, but I’m still looking,” Nixon said. “I just wanted to keep you appraised.”

Tanya grunted, ending the call and sitting down in the office. Michael walked into the room and saw his lover distressed. He lifted her onto the desk, opening the robe and spreading her legs. “I’m not in the mood,” Tanya said.

“My magical tongue can change that,” Michael said, leaning her back. “Just feel.”

And she did, forgetting about Smella Swan and the most uninformative phone call ever known to man.

**A/N: I love Charlie. He kicked Carlisle’s ass. Tee hee! And Carlisle has a lot to make up for. Will he be able to redeem himself? And Sue … she’s so sweet. Anyway, we’re going to jump ahead in time. Bella is going to finish up her time at the Seattle Public Library and prepare the move. And she’s not the only one moving. So is Edward … where will he go?**

**Leave me some loving!**

 

 


	40. Chapter 40

**For those of you who read the _Get Your Southern On_ contest entries, this is my contribution. I am tickled at the results … first place in public vote and third place for the judge’s choice. I’ve decided to break this up into smaller, drabblish chapters and it will be continued. The contest contribution is the first six or so chapters, roughly. I don’t know how long it will be, but I do have it planned. Thank you to Bridget for betaing this for me and for Clo, who created the banner. **

**Thank you for those of you who have read this! I hope you continue to do so! Without further ado …**

**Anyway, we’re going to jump ahead in time. Bella is going to finish up her time at the Seattle Public Library and prepare the move. And she’s not the only one moving. So is Edward … where will he go?**

“I’m sorry to see you go, Bella, but I’m happy for you with your new position. Teaching at University of Tampa and working in their library?” Linda smiled. “You’re planning on staying through the end of April?”

“Yeah. I’ve already got someone who purchased my condo. I’m driving back to Tampa and searching for a new place, staying with my dad until I get settled,” Bella explained. “I start at the library in July and I’ll get my course load toward the end of the month, too.”

“Are you sure that there’s nothing I can do to convince you to stay?” Linda asked. “A raise?”

“As tempting as that is, I got a substantial raise with the new position and the man I love lives in Tampa, with his two adorable twins and my family, too,” Bella said. Though, in the back of her head, the words that Carlisle spewed that fateful morning almost two weeks ago, haunted Bella. She twisted her ring and tried to ignore the pit in her stomach. Shaking off her feelings, she smiled back at Linda. “Anyway, the moving truck has been ordered and on May 2nd, I’ll be heading toward Tampa, moving back home.”

Linda got up from her desk, hugging Bella tightly. “You better not be a stranger, Bella. You were one of the best workers I’ve had in a long time.” She smiled warmly at Bella. “And we’re going to have a party, Bella. We need to celebrate the next chapter in your life.”

“Thank you, Linda,” Bella nodded, hugging her boss again. She left the office and went to her floor, checking on her staff. Seeing that they were alright, Bella sat down and opened the plot outline for her story, _Out of the Darkness_. She had most of it planned, but was struggling with the climax. She had written almost two-thirds of the story, but was trying to figure out how to make the main characters and drama come to a head. As she worked, an email pinged in her mailbox. It was another link from Edward.

 _To: Bella Swan  
From: Edward Cullen, M.D.   
Date: April 28 th, 2016, 03:16pm_  
_Re: I miss you so much … oh, and check out this link!_

_Dearest Bella,_

_My real estate sent me this link to this recently added property in the twins’ school district. It’s exactly what I’m looking for and I hope you like it, too. It’s in Swann Estates. And that was not intentional, the name of the subdivision. Anyway, it’s got a pool and turn-key. What makes me happy is that the kids won’t have to move schools. I walked it and I think it would be perfect for me and the twins and when you move in with us, for the two of us, my sweetness._

_I’ll let the pictures speak for themselves. I love you and I miss holding you. Liam and Lucy told me to tell you that they missed you, too. I’ve attached a picture of the two of them with a sign for you, baby._

_I’m on tonight and I just had a few moments to send you this email. If I get a chance, I’ll call you when I get a break._

_Love you so much!_

_Edward_

_PS ~ Don’t stress out about the cost._

“Oh, God,” Bella murmured, clicking on the picture first. Liam and Lucy sat on Edward’s lap, all of them smiling, with a sign saying that they loved and missed Bella. She printed the photo and put it on her desk, smiling softly. After she did that, she clicked on the link for the house. “Oh, God.” The tone was different from the first whisper. “This house is almost a million dollars.”

She clicked through the pictures, loving every one she saw, but it was a lot of money. Too much money. “Don’t stress about the cost, my ass.”

“What are you muttering about?” Jasper asked, ambling over and sitting down next to her. “Something about my ass? It’s hot. I know.”

“Jas, you are an ass,” Bella deadpanned, nudging him with her shoulder. “Shouldn’t you be working on inventory? Weeding out damaged books?”

“I have some of my minions weeding out the books. My eyes were crossing,” Jasper snickered. “However, I heard a nasty rumor that you’re leaving us.”

“It was up in the air until I got offered a position at the University of Tampa,” Bella explained. “I’m going to be working in their library and teaching a few creative writing and modern literature classes. And it wasn’t exactly a secret. I told your wife.”

“Yeah, she’s back to being all secretive about you again, Swan,” Jasper snorted. “Are you hiding another secret life? Are you secretly a man?”

Bella barked out a laugh, but sighed about Jasper’s revelation. _And with good reason. The rights for_ Mafia Princess _had been bought by Summit and we were moving forward with writing a screen play._ “Well, I’m here until the end of April and then I drive across the country. And no, I’m not a man.”

“By yourself?” Jasper asked. “Edward’s not helping you? I’m surprised that he’s not dropping everything to be by your side.”

“He’s working some insane hours. Essentially, it’s a marathon until it’s the end of his residency,” Bella explained. “Dad is trying to get a week off to help me with the drive, but with him being the boss, it’s tough. He doesn’t trust his second in command. He’s incompetent and Charlie can’t fire him.”

“Alice could come with you,” Jasper smiled.

“Spend a week in the car with your wife?” Bella deadpanned. “I love her, but no thank you.” Jasper scowled. “Do you need a vacation from her?”

“Sort of,” he grumbled. “I love my wife, too, but she’s so … so … _excitable._ ”

“You knew this when you married her, Jas,” Bella giggled. “Do you have some guy friends to hang out with?” Jasper shrugged. “Call them.” With a sigh, Jasper walked away. Bella turned back to her document, trying to focus on her manuscript, but unable to do so because her mind was focused on that insanely expensive home that Edward had walked.

After work, Bella went back to her condo and spent most of the evening packing. Just as she was getting ready to go to bed, she got a text from Edward. It was short, but he said that he loved her and that they’d talk tomorrow, especially about the house. Bella wrinkled her nose, freaking out about how much the house cost. It was not like she was going to live there. Not right away.

Or if Carlisle had his way, ever.

She’d already scoped out some short-term leases near the university. She was happy to live there, even though the idea of paying rent pissed her off. It was throwing away money. At least with the condo, she was gaining equity. She made a hefty profit on her condo, which allowed her to look for a more luxurious apartment, and take some time off prior to beginning her new position, but it was still an apartment.

The next day, as Bella was working on the climax of her story, her cell phone rang. She was tired of packing and going through shit. She needed a break, focusing her mind on something other than this cross-country move. It was excited and exhilarating, but stressful as well. She had to have her first draft done before she left. She was in a groove and wanted to get her ideas on the page, but she was anxious to speak to Edward, as well. It had been a couple of days since she last spoke with him. Swiping the screen, she answered the phone. “Hey, Superman,” she cooed.

“I’m sorry about not calling last night. Things got crazy and then when I got home, Liam was struggling his project on kangaroos for his science project. He had the pictures, but was having a hard time putting the information with the pictures,” Edward chuckled. “We were working on it until almost eleven.”

“It’s okay, Edward. How did he do?” Bella asked.

“I don’t know, but he was proud of his work when he turned it in,” Edward chuckled. “So, did you get a chance to look at the house? I walked through it again today on my way home from work and Bella, I love it. It’s perfect for us.”

“It’s so expensive,” Bella whispered. “Edward, I don’t want you to buy a house that is too much for you. It’s too much for me to even fathom.”

“Bella, I want you to live with us. I understand your need to have your own place, but I want you to live with us. I can see us becoming a family in that house. Turning it from a house into a home,” Edward breathed. “I want to put an offer in tomorrow morning. I’m off in the morning and don’t go into until after noon. Plus, my real estate agent said that it was overpriced. It’s been on the market for a while. I need to get out of here, Bella. Carlisle’s back and each time I see him, I want to punch his face.”

“Like my dad?” Bella snorted. “I can’t believe he did that.”

“I did. He was avenging your honor, sweetness. My dad had it coming,” Edward sighed. “He’s apologized numerous times to me and to my mom, but he’s still sleeping in the guest room.”

“He hasn’t apologized to me. That’s why,” Bella said, her voice flat. “He never even tried.”

“And that’s why he’s in the guest room. He knows that he made a mistake, but he’s too fucking stubborn,” Edward uttered. “And you know that you’re not what he said, or what he implied.”

“I know. And I know that I should have a thicker skin, but it still hurt. A lot,” Bella whispered. “But, make that offer, Edward. If you still want me, I’ll move in, by December.”

“Really?” Edward asked. “And of course, I still want you. I want you by my side, always. I’d rather you just _move_ in with me, but I understand your reasoning why. Have you found a place?”

“I’m leaning toward Addison at Tampa Oaks,” Bella said. “They have a six-month lease available, beginning in June. As soon as we get back from our trip to wherever, I’m moving into the apartment.”

“Lots of changes, sweetness,” Edward said quietly. “Good changes, mostly.” He tugged on his hair, wishing he could hold her. He wanted to be with her so badly because he still felt unsettled with what had happened prior to her departure two weeks ago; Lucy had loved Bella. Liam was warming up to her. Esme thought that Bella hung the moon, but his dad had almost unglued everything good thing that had happened with Bella with one irate tirade. “I can’t wait until you’re with me. I miss you so much, baby.”

“I miss you, too,” Bella murmured. “But, I’ll be there soon. I’ve got two weeks left at work and then I’ll be in Tampa permanently. My stuff will be in a storage unit until I move into the apartment and navigating my dad might be interesting, but I’ll be there.”

“I wish I could help you, Bella,” Edward said. “Are you sure that I can’t do anything? Pay for the movers?”

“The university is giving me a moving stipend. The only thing that I’d want would be someone to share the drive, but I know that you’re married to your job and my dad is unable to come,” Bella shrugged. “I’ll be fine. I have it all planned, with hotels already reserved and I’m bringing my car in to be serviced just prior to my departure.”

“I still don’t like it,” Edward grumbled. “What about Alice?”

“I’d rather swallow battery acid,” Bella deadpanned. “A week in the car with hyperactive and chirpy? Fuck. No.”

“Well, okay then,” Edward laughed. “You have to promise me to text each time you stop for gas and call once you get settled into the hotels along the way. I wish I could be there, but this is the next best thing.” They spoke on the phone for another hour until Bella started yawning. With quiet I love yous and whispers of seeing each other soon, they hung up. Bella worked a little bit on her story before crashing.

xx TOTGA xx

The final two weeks at the library went by quickly. Her home was packed up and she was living out of a suitcase. The movers came early and Bella was staying with Jasper and Alice until she was driving to Tampa. “Bella, I still can’t believe you’re leaving,” Alice frowned.

“I can’t believe it, either,” Bella smiled as she made some of her brownies for her goodbye party. “I’m excited about this change in my life, but terrified, too.”

“And it’s more than one change,” Alice said, hopping up on the counter, watching as Bella worked deftly in her kitchen. “You’re moving back to Tampa. You have a new position at the University of Tampa. AND you’re going to do your first appearance as Marie Cigno, announcing the film for _Mafia Princess_.”

“That was all you and Jane,” Bella snorted. “I’m grateful it’s happening after I’m starting at the university.”

“You may have an influx of students because of the movie,” Alice quipped, dipping her finger in the chocolatey batter. “I’m so going to fucking miss these. You left the recipe, right?”

Bella wiggled the note card, but giggled. “Not like you’d be able to recreate them, Alice. You’re hopeless in the kitchen.” Alice scowled, wrinkling her nose. “It’s true, Ali.”

“Well, once you get settled, Jasper and I will fly out. I want to check out Tampa and see where you came from,” Alice said. “And go shopping for you. You have a new job and new climate.”

“It all revolves around shopping,” Bella smirked.

“Always,” Alice beamed.

The next day, the staff lounge had been decorated in streamers, balloons and a banner wishing Bella the best of luck. Almost all the staff attended Bella’s last day. Jane and Alice attended as well. Jane looked completely out of place, wearing a skin-tight black dress and bright red lips, surrounded by frumpy, dumpy librarians. Her coworkers thought that Jane was an actress, but Jane was aloof about her connection to Bella.

After the library closed, Alice, Jasper, and Jane had a party with the New Moon staff, celebrating the contract with Summit and confirmation for Bella’s inaugural convention in Las Vegas, showing her face as the elusive Marie Cigno and promoting her newest book and upcoming movie deal. Alice and Bella got drunk. Bella sent some seductive, sexy photos to Edward.

Early on Monday morning, Bella filled up her gas tank and set her navigation system to her first stop. She hugged Alice and Jasper goodbye, crying as she shut the door on this chapter of her life. Clambering into her car, Bella took off to begin the next chapter.

**A/N: And so, Bella is on her way back to Tampa. And Edward put an offer on an expensive house. Did he get the house? We’ll find out as soon as we return. Leave me some loving! Thanks for reading! I appreciate it! ;-)**

 

 


	41. Chapter 41

**For those of you who read the _Get Your Southern On_ contest entries, this is my contribution. I am tickled at the results … first place in public vote and third place for the judge’s choice. I’ve decided to break this up into smaller, drabblish chapters and it will be continued. The contest contribution is the first six or so chapters, roughly. I don’t know how long it will be, but I do have it planned. Thank you to Bridget for betaing this for me and for Clo, who created the banner. **

**Thank you for those of you who have read this! I hope you continue to do so! Without further ado …**

**We’re going to hear from Edward and reunite him with his girl. And what will happen with Carlisle and Tanya?**

“Thank you, Chelsea,” Edward smiled. “I’ll be by after my shift to sign the paperwork. When can I close?”

“Once you get back from your vacation, Dr. Cullen,” Chelsea responded. “Have you finalized your plans?”

“Everything’s good to go,” Edward chuckled. “A true family vacation with my kids and the woman I love more than my own life. Anyway, thank you for all your help. I’m so excited to move in.”

“I’m sure you’ll be very, very happy, Dr. Cullen,” Chelsea smiled. “I’ll have the paperwork drawn up for you sign this afternoon.” Edward hung up, slipping his phone into his pocket. He picked up the chart he’d been working on prior to picking the call. However, he was hoping to hear from Bella. She was almost to Tampa and was anxious to not be in the car anymore. They’d spoken a great deal during her week-long drive, but she was ready to sleep in a bed that wasn’t in a motel.

“Dr. Cullen, Dr. VanDuzor needs you in his office,” said one of the nurses.

“Thanks,” Edward smiled, finalizing his notation and heading to his mentor’s office. Knocking on the door, he poked his head inside. “You needed me?”

“Yes, come in! Come in,” Dr. VanDuzor smiled. Edward sat down, stuffing his stethoscope into his pocket. “As you know, you’re almost done with your residency. You’ve been one of the best young doctors we’d had in a long time.”

“Thank you,” Edward blushed. “It’s been such a joy and challenge working here.”

“Well, earlier this year, you’d demonstrated grace under fire with your care with Seth Stanley. We’d like to honor you for your poise and dedication to this young man. There’s a benefit in late June where we want to honor you and several other staff members,” Dr. VanDuzor said, handing him a thick envelope. “This is an invitation for you and your family. I’m assuming that it’ll be you and your parents?”

“Plus, my girlfriend,” Edward said.

“You’re dating someone? This is great,” Dr. VanDuzor beamed. “Is she local?”

“She’s moving back to Tampa. She just accepted a position at University of Tampa to work in their library and teach several classes,” Edward breathed. “We reconnected after our ten-year high school reunion.”

“That’s wonderful,” Dr. VanDuzor said. “I married my high school sweetheart and she’s my best friend.”

“Mine was the one that got away,” Edward chuckled. “But, we’re happy and making it work.”

“Excellent. Are you taking your girlfriend on vacation with you and your children?”

“Yes, I am,” Edward said. “I finalized the plans earlier this week.” His pager went off and he pulled it out. “I’m sorry, sir. But, there was car accident and I’m needed in the emergency department.”

“Before you go, I know you wanted to be a part of a pediatric practice. One of my partners is retiring early. He was diagnosed Parkinson’s disease. He’s looking to leave the practice,” Dr. VanDuzor said, handing Edward a packet. “This is portion of the practice and how much he is wanting to sell it. Consider it. I know that you just bought a home and you’re going to be working as a fellow, but I’d love to have you in my practice. You’d have privileges in this hospital and would be an asset.”

“Thank you, sir,” Edward said, clutching the file to his chest.

“Please. If we’re going to be partners, call me Elliott,” Dr. VanDuzor chuckled. Edward’s pager went off again. “Go. We’ll chat once you get back from your vacation and congratulations, Dr. Cullen.” Edward shook his hand, darting to the emergency department, dropping the file into his locker.

The rest of his shift flew by and he didn’t even feel his cell phone vibrate as he worked on toddler who had been thrown from a car. She didn’t make it and Edward cursed the parent who hadn’t taken the time strap in the child into the car. As he finished his notes on the death certificate, Edward headed to the locker room and then to his office before he loaded up his car to sign the paperwork for the house. As he was driving, the Blue Tooth connection rang in his car. “Hello?”

“Guess where I am?” came Bella’s sweet voice.

“Florida?” Edward asked.

“Better! I’m home!” she sang. “I pushed through the last few hours and pulled into my dad’s driveway about ten minutes ago.”

“Can I see you?” Edward pleaded. “I’m heading to my real estate agent’s office and then I can come over.”

“What about the twins?” Bella asked.

“I can ask my mom to watch them. I’ve missed you, sweetness,” Edward breathed. “Can I see you?”

“Yes. Dad’s working overnight,” Bella murmured. “I’ll make us some dinner.”

“Don’t worry about dinner. I want to feast off you,” Edward growled. Bella whimpered. “I’ll be there in a half hour, Bella. You have no idea how much I missed you.”

“I do,” she whispered. “See you soon, Edward. I love you.”

“I adore you,” he said, ending the call. At the stop light, he called his mom and asked her to watch the twins. Esme was happy to do so. Edward signed the paperwork and accepted the thank you gift basket from Chelsea. Edward drove to Charlie’s bungalow, by way of a florist, parking behind Bella’s Volvo SUV. He grabbed the gift basket, the flowers and his cell phone. Even before he could knock on the door, it opened and Bella threw her arms around his neck. He put down the basket and picked her up. “Bella,” he whispered. “My beautiful Bella.”

“It’s so good to be _home_ ,” she said, her fingers threading into his hair. He crushed his lips against hers. He pushed her inside, along with the gift basket. Once the door was shut, Edward bent down and picked her up. Bella’s legs snaked around his waist. Carrying her through the house, he lay her down on her bed. Pulling back, she giggled. “This is pretty salacious, Edward. We’re about to make love in my childhood bedroom.”

“A fantasy of mine,” Edward quipped, his finger tracing her cheek. She bit her lip, pushing his scrub top up. He removed it and she ran her fingers down his belly, grazing the tattoo that graced his side. “I’ve missed you so much, Bella. I could just look at you for days.”

“I’m not that much to look at,” she giggled, pulling on his neck and kissing him. He growled, rolling them so she was perched on his lap. He broke apart, staring into her espresso-colored orbs. His hands cupped her heart-shaped face and caressed her plump lips. “Edward …”

“You are everything to me, Bella,” he breathed. He kissed her so tenderly that she thought she would cry. When his hands tugged on her shirt, she flung it from her body and pressed her bare chest to his. “No bra, Ms. Swan?”

“Less layers,” she smiled against his mouth. He growled, his hands cupping her breasts and twisting her nipples with his thumb. Bella moaned, rolling her hips over his and feeling his arousal grow. With another twist of his body, Bella was on her back her leggings were pulled off her body. Edward groaned, seeing that she was bare underneath. Spreading her legs, he dove in, running his tongue along her folds. “Oh, fuck!”

“Later, sweetness,” Edward purred, biting down on her clit and making her shriek. He slid two fingers inside her, devouring her essence with his tongue. Bella’s fingers were threaded in Edward’s hair, whimpering with need. His mouth moved feverishly over her sex, trying to savor every ounce of her. “It’s been too long, baby.”

“Edward,” Bella whimpered, looking down at him. She saw a glimpse of them in the mirror on her dresser. It felt naughty, seeing him between her legs. He stopped his licking, turning around and seeing their reflection.

“That’s hot,” he said, moving behind her and spreading her legs. “Are you a voyeur, Bella?”

“I never thought so,” Bella shuddered as his fingers circled her clit. “That feels so good, Edward.”

“Watch my hand as I finger fuck you, Bella,” Edward purred, his fingers gliding easily through her wetness. “You’re so sexy. Your legs spread and your pussy dripping for me. Watch, baby. Watch as I make you come.”

“Oh, god,” Bella said, unable to tear her eyes away from Edward’s hands. He teased her, taunted her. With one hand, he rolled her clit and his other hand slid inside. “Fuck, more.”

“You’re enjoying this,” Edward murmured, his lips grazing her ear. “You’re so wet, Bella.” He looked at where his hands were pleasuring her, smiling against her skin. “All this for me?”

“I’ve missed you more than words can say,” she whispered, her own hand moving to breast, pinching her nipples. “I want your cock, Edward. I want to see your cock inside my pussy. I want you to make me scream.”

“Fuck,” he spat, untying his scrubs and pushing them down. “On my lap, baby. Keep those legs spread and watch as I make love to you.” Bella smiled as he grasped his arousal. She slid down, a guttural moan escaping her lips. “So fucking tight, sweetness. Watch me. Watch us.” His hand rested on her hip and he rolled his pelvis, filling her completely. Bella was lost to the sensations, seeing his long, thick cock, coated with her arousal, pound into her. Her breasts bounced and she was aflame with desire. “Holy shit, Bella. I can’t believe how wet you are.”

“Only for you,” Bella said, her hand finding her clit and rubbing it in tight circles. “Your cock in my pussy … it feels like heaven. Harder, baby.”

Edward grunted, leaning back and thrusting his hips, moving inside her with ease. His hands cupped her breasts as he pounded in her tight pussy. With her, he felt complete and connected. Bella moaned, rolling her hips and taking him deeper. “Bella, I can feel you tightening around me. I’m so close.”

“Me, too,” she breathed. “Don’t stop, Edward. Don’t stop!”

“Never, baby,” Edward panted, wishing he could kiss her, but seeing her lost in the pleasure made it all worthwhile. Her arousal was spilling out of her, seeping all over his erection. Her muscles pushed him out and she let out an animalistic scream, with a stream of cum spurting from her. Edward’s eyes widened and he reached around, rubbing her clit and sliding back into her.

“Edward,” she whimpered, turning to look at him. Her eyes were rheumy and her lips were swollen. “I love you.”

“I love you so much,” he said, kissing her as his cock twitched and balls tightened. With a low growl, his body spilled within her and he felt his body relax. With languid kisses, he kept caressing her clit until he slid out of her and stared into her eyes. “That was some welcome home, baby. I’ll gladly make love to you like that.”

“Hmmmm,” she said, grinning lazily. “I can’t believe you made me watch as you touched me.”

“And you liked it,” Edward argued, still feeling her arousal. He moved her back onto the bed and darted to the bathroom. Grabbing a washcloth and the gift basket, he wiped between Bella’s legs and discreetly cleaned up her messy orgasm on the floor. Bella was watching him, a soft smile on her face. He took out the bottle of wine his realtor gave him and opened it. “Sorry, I’m being lazy and slightly hillbilly.” He took a sip from the bottle, handing it to her. “Welcome home, my sweetness.”

“This would be more appropriate with Boone’s Farm,” Bella laughed, taking a sip of the expensive chardonnay. “Ooooh, but this is so much better.”

“It was a gift from my realtor,” he said, picking up the basket and rooting around in it. “Foie-gras?”

“Eww, no,” Bella giggled.

“Me, neither,” Edward said, wrinkling his nose. “Some fancy crackers?”

“Open those up,” Bella smiled.

“We also have summer sausage,” Edward said. Using his keys, he opened both and they shared an impromptu picnic on her bed, drinking wine out of the bottle and reconnecting in a way that Edward never could have imagined. This what he wanted. A partner who could laugh, cry and share about their days. He leaned forward, kissing Bella’s lips. “Thank you.”

She gulped down her wine, smiling drunkenly. “For what?”

“For being here,” he said. “For moving back to Tampa. For giving us a chance. For loving me. Loving my kids.”

“Edward,” she breathed, putting the wine on the ground. She kissed him tenderly and they ended up on top of the bed. “You are such an amazing man. I love you so much.”

“Love seems inadequate,” he whispered, draping her leg over his hips. “What I feel for you is _more_ than that.” He slid inside her, making her gasp. “I will show every moment of every day how much I love you, Bella.” Their love making was slow and reverent, a bond of long-lost lovers being reconnected. Their whispers of love and affection filled Bella’s bedroom and they tumbled over the edge together, clinging to each other.

As they drifted asleep, Edward’s mind focused on one thing.

He wanted to have this woman in his arms every night. The sooner. The better.

**A/N: Reunited … and it feels so good …**

**Oh, my little Pervward. He’s so delightfully sexy. Yummy! Anyway, Edward and Bella are going to be together for the foreseeable future. Yes, there will be drama (ahem, Tanya and Carlisle), but yeah. I think you’ll like what I have planned. Or rather, reimagined. The original plan is out the window. Some of the original plan will be there, but I’m going in a different direction.**

**Leave me some!**

 

 


	42. Chapter 42

**For those of you who read the _Get Your Southern On_ contest entries, this is my contribution. I am tickled at the results … first place in public vote and third place for the judge’s choice. I’ve decided to break this up into smaller, drabblish chapters and it will be continued. The contest contribution is the first six or so chapters, roughly. I don’t know how long it will be, but I do have it planned. Thank you to Bridget for betaing this for me and for Clo, who created the banner. **

**Thank you for those of you who have read this! I hope you continue to do so! Without further ado …**

His cell phone ringing woke them both up from their post-coital snooze. It was Esme asking when Edward would be home. Edward wanted to spend the night with Bella. He truly did, but his early shift the following morning coupled with the fact that he missed his kids made him leave around eight, just before the twins’ bedtime. “Soon, Bella. Soon, we’ll be able to sleep together and not be separated.”

“I know. I have to unpack and do laundry,” she said, kissing his swollen lips. “Give snuggles to your kiddos for me.”

“You could join me. Spend the night with me,” Edward said, tugging on her hand.

“I’d rather not,” she said, her smile falling. “I don’t want to run into your dad again.”

“Asshole,” Edward sighed. He took her face in his hands, caressing the apples of her cheeks with his thumbs. “I adore you and I’ll see you tomorrow? Family dinner with the twin terrors?”

“How about the day after? I promised Dad and Sue that I’d go out with them,” she said. “To make up for last time.”

“Okay, okay,” Edward pouted. He kissed her tenderly. “I love you, Bella. I’m so happy you’re home.”

“I love you,” she whispered, snuggling against his body. He squeezed her before getting into his car. He drove back to his house and saw the twins watching television with his mom and dad.

“Daddy!” Lucy squealed, running toward her father. Edward caught her, ruffling her strawberry blonde curls. “We missed you. Nana said you had a date. With Miss Bella?”

“She arrived from Seattle today, Luce,” Edward said. “I wanted to see her.”

“Was her trip good?” Esme asked, sipping her water. “She drove, right?”

“It was long, but she made it one piece,” Edward explained, sitting in the overstuffed chair across from his parents. Both of his children clambered into his lap. “We’re going out, the four of us, the day after tomorrow.”

“Why not tomorrow?” Liam asked.

“She’s got plans with her dad,” Edward said, leaning his cheek against his son’s head.

Esme smacked Carlisle. “Don’t you have something to say, Carlisle?”

He looked at his wife and his happy son, but scowled. “I’m going to bed,” he replied grumpily.

He got up, leaving them in the family room. Esme sighed. “He’ll come around, Edward.”

“I don’t want him around if he continues to act this way, Mom,” Edward argued. “He’s the main reason why I’m leaving. His behavior toward Bella and his harsh words. He made her cry, Mom!” He remembered his children’s ears and he couldn’t continue. “I’m sorry, but that’s how I feel.”

“I understand, sweetheart,” she said, looking at her son. Despite his schedule, he looked tired but so happy. His children obviously adored him. Lucy was already asleep, her head snuggled on his chest. Liam was close behind, his head bobbing and fighting the losing battle between wakefulness and sleep. “Let’s get your little ones to bed. Liam, can you walk?”

“Yes, Nana,” he yawned, sliding off Edward’s lap.

Edward carried Lucy and Esme frog marched Liam to the pool house. Liam quickly brushed his teeth, but Edward put Lucy to bed after he changed her into jammies. He kissed both of his children’s foreheads, going to the kitchen to have some water. His father was leaning against the doorway. “You don’t learn, Dad.”

“The door was open,” he argued.

“Not the point. Still my house, but not for long,” Edward scoffed. “I just signed a contract to purchase a home in Swann Estates.”

“Is _she_ going to live with you?” Carlisle asked.

“Not right away, but I want her to,” Edward said, glaring at his dad. “Regardless, that’s none of your business. I love her, Dad. She’s the one that I should have been with. She’s not like _Tanya_.”

“I know that,” Carlisle growled. “It’s just … you should be focusing on your career. Your children!”

“And I have been, but my life has sucked,” Edward said. “Why can’t you understand that being with Bella is good for me? Sharing a part of my life someone, someone who _actually_ cares, I need that. You have that with Mom. I want that with Bella.” Edward narrowed his eyes, shaking his head. “It appears that Charlie’s blow to your head hasn’t taught you anything. What happened to you, Dad? You never were this much of an asshole. Strict, yes. But, at least fair. You’re not even giving Bella a fucking chance.”

“There’s something about her that I don’t trust,” Carlisle muttered. “She’s not a gold-digger like Tanya, but she’s hiding something.”

“Well, I know everything about her and she’s not hiding a damn thing. Now, if you don’t mind. I have to be up and out by six. I’m tired and I want to go to bed,” Edward said coldly. Carlisle didn’t respond, but he did leave. Edward flipped the lock and blew out a breath. He went into his bedroom, sending a text to Bella before crashing.

xx TOTGA xx

Before dinner with her father and his girlfriend, Charlie and Bella checked on her belongings in the storage facility. Nothing had been broken and she signed a month-to-month lease. The apartment she was moving into was already furnished. All she needed to bring was her clothes and any personal items she needed, which consisted of her laptop and a box of her favorite books.

Once the lease was signed, Charlie drove his two favorite girls to a restaurant near Ybor City. Settling into a booth, a bottle of wine was ordered along with appetizers. “Welcome to home, Bella,” Charlie smiled, clinking his glass with hers. “I’m so glad you’re here.”

“I’m glad, too,” Bella said. “Though, I’ll be happy once I’m in my own place. You snore, Dad.”

“Sleep apnea,” Charlie chuckled.

“The man is a chainsaw,” Sue said, smirking at him. “Caught him sleeping in his office. The windows were rattling.”

“Hey, don’t tease the police chief,” Charlie grumbled.

“But, you’re so easy to tease,” Bella giggled.

“When do you start at the university, Bella?” Sue asked, rubbing Charlie’s arm. “Not soon, I presume. They’re just letting out for the spring semester.”

“My position starts in July and I’ll get my classes later in the month,” Bella replied. “I’m spending some time with Edward and the twins, going on a family vacation. He’s celebrating the end of his residency before he begins his fellowship in June.”

“When do you move into your apartment?” she asked.

“Once I get back from that vacation. I don’t have to do much,” Bella chuckled. “But, it’s a six-month lease and if things are still going well with Edward and me, I’ll move in with him and the twins. He got this new home in Swann Estates. After what happened with Carlisle, he couldn’t stay there.”

“I want to break Carlisle’s nose. Again,” Charlie growled. “The man had some serious balls to say what he did.”

“Charlie, don’t,” Sue admonished. “I know you’re pissed off. I’m pissed, too, but I don’t want you to lose your job over that asshole.”

“What?” Bella asked.

“Nothing,” Charlie said, shooting Sue a glare. “Nothing happened. But, I may have posted something on Facebook about punching Carlisle in the face. The mayor didn’t like that and he told me that if couldn’t keep my temper in check, I’d have to go to anger management classes. But, I handled my anger well. I didn’t kill him. Small victories, people. Small victories.”

“Dad, I don’t want you getting into trouble,” Bella chided.

“It was worth it,” Charlie grinned.

Appetizers arrived, followed by dinner and dessert. Bella quickly liked Sue and they exchanged cell phone numbers and promises of getting together without Charlie to have a girl’s night. The next day, Bella spent the morning working on the first draft of her manuscript, which had been edited and sent back to her while she was driving across country. As she was working, Edward called her. “We still on for tonight, sweetness?”

“I’m looking forward to it,” Bella smiled. “I missed you yesterday.”

“I missed you, too,” he replied. “But, I’ve got five more shifts and then I’m on vacation for two weeks. I hope you’re ready to relax and be pampered, Bella.”

“Where are we going?” Bella asked. “I’d like to know so I can pack my luggage.”

“We’re going to stay in Florida and we’re driving there,” Edward explained. “But, that’s all I’m saying.”

“Driving?” Bella whined. “I just drove across the damned country.”

“It’s not that far, sweetness,” Edward laughed. “Almost seven hours.”

“EDWARD!” Bella wailed. “We’re not doing that in one day, are we?”

“No. We’ll stop halfway,” Edward teased. “I’ll pick you up around five. We’re going to have a picnic on the beach after we make a stop.”

“Okay. I’ll see you around five, Edward. Have a good rest of your shift,” she cooed. He responded in kind and they hung up. Bella worked on her manuscript until four, when she showered and changed into a pair of shorts and tank top, carrying a sweater since it still got cold when the sun set. Shortly before five, Edward pulled up to Bella’s house. She grabbed her purse, heading out to the car. Edward hopped out, helping her into the front seat with a kiss. She turned to the twins, who were seated in the back. “Did you guys grow since I last saw you?”

“I didn’t grow, but I lost a tooth,” Lucy said, displaying her bottom teeth. “I got five dollars from the tooth fairy.”

“That’s because the tooth fairy didn’t have any singles,” Edward muttered, winking at Bella.

“What about you, Liam? How did your kangaroo report go?” Bella asked.

“Dad told you about that?” Liam squeaked. Bella nodded, smiling warmly at the still skeptical boy. “I got an A. Mrs. Prendergast said it was one of the best reports. Lucy’s was just as good, but I think mine was better.”

“Kangaroos look funny,” Lucy snorted. “Dolphins are so _pretty_. I want to be a marine biologist, Miss Bella. I’d get to work with dolphins. Wouldn’t that be cool?”

“Have you ever touched a dolphin?” Bella asked.

“No, but Dad said we might be able to when we go on vacation,” Lucy squealed.

“Can we go to Australia to see kangaroos, Dad?” Liam asked.

“Probably not, bud,” Edward laughed. “Our vacation keeps us in the United States. I’m not traveling across the international date line to see boxing rats. But, we could go to the zoo and see your kangaroos.”

Liam nodded, looking back out the window. “Dad? We’re not going to the beach.”

“That’s because I have a surprise for you guys,” he said. He turned into a lavish subdivision that Bella recognized. He expertly maneuvered his car until they pulled up to the home he’d walked several times. “You know how we’re moving?”

“Why can’t we stay with Nana and Papa?” Lucy asked.

“It’s a long story, Luce, but I think we need to grow on our own,” Edward explained. “Nana and Papa will be close by, just a short drive. I just wanted us to have a house that we can call a home. And today, I signed the papers to make this place officially ours.”

“I thought that the closing wasn’t happening until we got back from our trip,” Bella said, looking at the house.

“I spoke with the sellers and they were anxious to get out since the house was on the market for so long. They moved out yesterday, leaving some furniture that they didn’t want,” Edward smiled crookedly. “Want to check it out?” He waggled the keys. The kids squealed, jumping out of the car and running toward the front door. Bella bit her lip, shocked at the sheer size the house was. “Come on, sweetness. I want to show _our_ home.”

“It’s still your home, Edward,” Bella said.

“No, Bella, it’s _our_ home,” he murmured, leaning across the console and kissing her tenderly. _And I can’t wait to have you with me, forever, living inside it._

**A/N: We’ll see the house in the next chapter. Pictures of Edward and, eventually, Bella’s home will be on my blog, shortly after the chapter is posted. Up next will be that, the picnic and leading up to their vacation. Edward needs to tell Bella about the benefit and all that jazz. Oh, and what about our favorite villainess, Tanya? We’ll hear from her, too.**

**If you want to pictures … check out my blog. Link for that is in my profile. I’m also on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. I’m also on twitter, tufano79. Leave me some!**

 


	43. Chapter 43

**For those of you who read the _Get Your Southern On_ contest entries, this is my contribution. I am tickled at the results … first place in public vote and third place for the judge’s choice. I’ve decided to break this up into smaller, drabblish chapters and it will be continued. The contest contribution is the first six or so chapters, roughly. I don’t know how long it will be, but I do have it planned. Thank you to Bridget for betaing this for me and for Clo, who created the banner. **

**Thank you for those of you who have read this! I hope you continue to do so! Without further ado …**

**Up next will be that, the picnic and leading up to their vacation. Edward needs to tell Bella about the benefit and all that jazz. Oh, and what about our favorite villainess, Tanya? We’ll hear from her, too.**

Unlocking the door, the kids ran off, shocked at how big the house was. Bella wandered, moving to the rear of the house to kitchen. Her eyes were wide, surprised at the elegance and beauty of the house. “I can’t believe this, Edward,” Bella breathed. “How did you get this so quickly?”

“My realtor is awesome and I’ve been told I’ve got a gorgeous smile,” Edward replied, giving her a seductive smirk. “I did some harmless flirting. Jenks and I went over to the title company during a break and this place is ours.”

“Yours,” Bella argued, sitting on the kitchen counter. “Are these quartz countertops?”

“I don’t know,” Edward snickered. “I was told that the kitchen was recently renovated. Top of the line _everything_.”

“DADDY! Can I have the big room with the bathroom?” Lucy screamed.

“No, Lucy,” Edward laughed, tugging on Bella’s hand. They went upstairs and found Lucy in the master bedroom in a heated battle of Rock, Paper, Scissors with Liam. “What are you doing?”

“Figuring out who gets this room,” Liam replied. “Ha! Paper beats rock.”

“Well, Dad beats all,” Edward chuckled. “This is _my_ room.”

“Where will Miss Bella sleep?” Lucy asked.

“With me,” Edward replied.

“Edward,” Bella hissed.

“I’m not going to lie about our relationship, Bella. Will I go into detail? No,” he snorted. Edward sat down on the ground and smiled at his children. “Guys, Bella means a lot to me. I love her very much and she will, hopefully, move in with us by Christmas time. When she does, I want us to be a family.”

“That would be awesome!” Lucy squealed, running to Bella and hugging her legs. “Can you move in now?”

“I’ll move in by December. Think of it as an early Christmas present,” Bella smiled, returning Lucy’s hug.

“Papa said Miss Bella probably want to deal with our baggage,” Liam scoffed. “What does that mean? Why does Papa hate Miss Bella so much? He called her some really mean names. Words that I can’t say.”

“When did you hear that?” Edward asked, his pale skin becoming bright red with fury.

“I was playing on the piano in the big house and I heard him on the phone,” Liam said. “He also said something about our birth mom. He said that Miss Bella was just like her.”

“Bella, why don’t you help Liam and Lucy pick their bedrooms since we’ve established that this room is ours,” Edward said, giving Bella a tight grin. “I need to make a few phone calls.”

“Okay,” Bella said, her heart stammering.

Edward kissed his children and brushed his lips against Bella’s, stalking out of the room and running down the stairs. He dialed his mother. “Edward, I thought you were on a date with Bella. Everything okay?”

“Peachy, Mom,” Edward said flatly. “Liam said that he overheard Dad bad mouthing Bella. He compared her to Tanya, Mom. Called her names that Liam can’t repeat because he’d get in trouble.”

“What?” Esme growled.

“Yeah,” Edward muttered. “I know I was supposed to be off on Saturday, but I need to move out, Mom. I don’t want him near my children. Liam almost believed what Dad said and I saw that same level of hurt in Bella’s eyes again. I’m packing up our belongings and we’ll stay on air mattresses if I have to.”

“Don’t worry about it, Edward. Let me help you,” Esme said, her voice dejected and broken for her son. “Just worry about packing the clothes. I’ll take care of the furniture, at least for the bedrooms. Consider it a housewarming present. You’ll have a place to sleep tomorrow and it sure as hell _will not_ be any air mattress.”

“Mom, I don’t want to …”

“You didn’t do anything. He did. He’s hurt you and Bella one too many times,” Esme snarled. “Let me get on the phone with my vendors and get you three bedroom sets.”

“Thank you,” Edward whispered. “I’ll just rent a truck and pack only the necessities. I’ll pick up the rest when _he’s_ not there, Mom. I’m sorry, but he’s crossed a line. I accepted his beliefs about Tanya because I knew her true nature. With Bella, he couldn’t be more wrong.”

“I know, sweetheart,” Esme replied. “I love you. Have fun tonight with Bella and the kids.”

“Love you, too,” Edward sighed, running his hands through his hair. He hung up, dialing a local rent-a-truck. He managed to get a reservation for the following day and shook his head, trying to keep his cool, but all he wanted to do was beat his father to a bloody pulp. He had _no_ right to speak to his girl that way. None. “Did you find rooms for my terrors?”

“Picked and even decorated,” Bella giggled. “Lucy said she wants a complete renovation.”

“Pink is soooooo second grade, Daddy. I want a purple room,” she said. “And Liam, what color do you want?”

“I would like a music themed room,” Liam blushed. “Oh, there’s a play room, Dad. It has a pool table, pin ball machine and huge movie screen.”

“Awesome,” Edward smiled. “How would you guys like to move in? Like this weekend?”

“Edward, that seems awfully fast. You just closed this afternoon,” Bella argued.

“The time is right,” Edward frowned. “For now, let’s go to the beach, enjoy some dinner and then celebrate our new home. Plus, I’ve got some good news at work. When we’re done, we can go shopping and perhaps have a painting party. Purple, you said?”

“And music themed,” Bella chuckled, but it sounded forced. They locked up the house, driving to the beach and sitting on the cool sand. As they ate, they got ideas for the kids’ bedrooms. Once they had ideas and made plans to pick up paint on the way back to the house. The kids ran into a few friends from school and they played with them as Edward and Bella talked. “You’re moving in. Tomorrow. I’m shocked, Edward.”

“I’m not,” Edward snorted, “but, I’m not focusing on that. I want to talk to you about my news. Apparently, St. Joes is having a benefit in late June and I’m being recognized for my heroic actions with that one student I saved on that field trip. I was wondering if you wanted to join me, come as my date to the benefit.”

“I’d love to,” Bella smiled. “And I’m sorry about this drama between you and your dad.”

“It’s not your fault, sweetness,” Edward murmured, pulling Bella close. “It’s his. He doesn’t recognize that you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love you and that will never change. I’m so sorry that he’s causing you pain. You’re not any of those things.”

“I just hate that I’m the cause for the trouble between you two,” Bella frowned, leaning her cheek against his bicep. “I think that you’re being too hasty with moving out this weekend.”

“I don’t. I don’t want Liam or Lucy around him anymore,” he sighed. Looking at his watch, he called over his children. “Want to go pick out paint colors and perhaps start working on your rooms?”

“Yeah!” they squealed. They got in the car and went to a local home improvement store, choosing several different options. Bella worked with Lucy, painting the swatches onto the wall while Edward painted with Liam. As they laughed and bonded as a family, several phone calls from Carlisle went ignored.

And as far as Edward was concerned, it would be a long, _long_ time before he forgave his father.

xx TOTGA xx

“I’ve got news,” Nixon said into his ancient cell phone. “News about the librarian.”

“This better be good,” Tanya said as she wiggled her toes while she got a pedicure. “You haven’t lived up to your expectations, Nixon. Reynold said you were the best and yet, there’s no fucking proof.”

“If you didn’t have me on retainer, I’d tell you to suck it, but I like my pay check,” Nixon grumbled. “Now, do you want to know the news or not?”

“Is it solid news or just bullshit?” Tanya asked.

“It’s more solid than any other lead I’d received so far. Anyway, she moved back to Tampa,” Nixon explained. “She’s getting settled, living her daddy, the police chief.”

“Ugh, Swan. He busted more times than I care to count,” Tanya scoffed. “I occasionally like to partake in recreational drug use. Some pot here, a little coke there … what’s the big deal?”

“Uh, it’s illegal,” Nixon deadpanned.

“News, you troll,” Tanya spat.

“Okay, okay,” Nixon sighed. “Nothing is concrete, but I believe that Isabella Swan lives a double life. I overheard talking to a friend of hers, Alice Whitlock. Alice, as it seems, is a famed literary agent for New Moon Publishing. That publishing company is known for its erotica.”

“So, Bella is talking to this Alice person. What if they’re just friends?”

“They’re not. In the phone call, I heard Bella say something about a manuscript and best seller,” Nixon said. “I tried looking up Isabella on Google, seeing if she was published under that name, but alas, no dice. The only publications that I found under her name were some dry articles in a library sciences magazine.”

“What are you going to do next?” Tanya asked, her brows arching.

“I need you to pay for a trip to Seattle. I want to talk to this Alice person and do some research about New Moon Publishing,” Nixon said.

“Who’s going to watch Smella?” Tanya growled.

“I’ve got a coworker who will track her,” Nixon said. “But, whatever you need to ‘bring Bella down,’ it’s in Seattle with Alice and New Moon. Anyway, I’ll only fly first class, Tanya and while I’m in Seattle, my fees double. I’m not getting any younger, woman.”

“You are nickel and diming me, Nixon,” Tanya hissed. “I’ll make arrangements for the flight. How long will you need?”

“I’ll call you when I’m ready to come back. No early flights, Tanya. I need my beauty sleep,” Nixon laughed.

“Anything else?” Tanya growled.

“Penthouse suite in some fancy hotel,” Nixon answered. “And a sweet ride.”

“You’re an asshole.”

“And you’re a whore. Why won’t you let this go?” Nixon laughed. “You gave up your kids and divorced him. Why?”

“Because, he doesn’t deserve that happiness. Neither does Smella Swan. She was a nobody in high school and she’s a nobody now,” Tanya said. “Get me the information to bring her down.”

“That’s what you pay me for,” Nixon retorted. “I’ll do my best, doll face. Email me my itinerary and I’ll be in touch.”

Tanya ended the call, a cruel smile gracing her plastic features. It wasn’t great news, but it was a step in the right direction.

A secret, double life? Who knew that Isabella Swan could be so devious?

**A/N: Carlisle … he’s a douche canoe. Will he see the error of his ways? That Bella is inherently good, but with a pervy, sexual mind? And what about Edward moving into the house? Was his decision impetuous or was he right in moving his kids out, away from their grandfather?**

**Up next will be moving into the house, Edward’s last shift before vacation and departing for the mystery locale. Leave me some loving … Oh! Pictures of the beach are on my blog. You can access that from my profile. I’m also on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation and twitter: tufano79. Leave me some!**

 

 


	44. Chapter 44

**For those of you who read the _Get Your Southern On_ contest entries, this is my contribution. I am tickled at the results … first place in public vote and third place for the judge’s choice. I’ve decided to break this up into smaller, drabblish chapters and it will be continued. The contest contribution is the first six or so chapters, roughly. I don’t know how long it will be, but I do have it planned. Thank you to Bridget for betaing this for me and for Clo, who created the banner. **

**Thank you for those of you who have read this! I hope you continue to do so! Without further ado …**

**Up next will be moving into the house, Edward’s last shift before vacation and departing for the mystery locale.**

“Mom, I don’t know how you did all this,” Edward said, as his entire house was furnished by the following day. “I thought you’d be just getting bedroom sets for us. We didn’t need the whole house. I could have picked up that stuff.”

“I just couldn’t help myself and when would you be able to do it, Edward? You’re working solidly for the next week,” Esme shrugged. Edward sighed as his mother was right. “If you don’t like it, anything can be changed. This furniture is usually used for staging for real estate listings. It’s new-ish.”

“For now, we’ll stick with this, but when Bella moves in, I want to give her the option to decorate the house how _she_ wants it,” Edward explained. “You make valid points with my complete lack of time.”

“And I’ll get painters in here to do the twins’ rooms, along with yours. The main floor is pretty much good to go,” Esme nodded. “Well, save for the navy-blue dining room.”

“True. I’ll deal with that once I’m off for vacation,” Edward chuckled. He sat down on the beige sofa in the living room, scrubbing his face. “How did dad take it when you told him that he had to live in the pool house?”

“Oh, he was pissed,” Esme smirked. “If he liked barging in on you so much, he could just live there.” She blinked over to Bella, who was working with Liam and Lucy, unpacking kitchen items. “Why was he so cruel that sweet girl? It boggles my mind. Bella is a sweetheart.”

“Yeah. I don’t understand his MO,” Edward shrugged. “I get his distance with Tanya. She was a self-centered, spoiled bitch. Bella? She’s the complete opposite, Mom. She always has been and always will be.” He gazed as Bella made unpacking into a game, a race to see who could put the pots away the neatest, but the quickest. Liam was easily winning, giggling while Lucy was struggling and letting her competitive streak come out. Bella was unwrapping dishes and organizing the upper cabinets, her body moving to the music that played over the intercom of the house. “She loves the kids as if they were her own, Mom. They adore her.”

“Liam is still leery of her, no thanks to your father,” Esme said. “He asked me what a ‘gold-digging whore’ was in the car, Edward.”

“And what did you say?” Edward hissed, shooting a glare at his mother.

“I said that if I heard those words out of his mouth again, I’d be washing it out with soap,” Esme snorted angrily. “He grumbled that Papa said them about Bella.” She looked at her son, who was fuming. His neck was a bright red, slowly creeping up to his face. “Talk to your father. Kick his ass. We’ll be here when you get back.”

“I just pray he won’t call the police,” Edward deadpanned, grabbing his keys. He kissed his mom’s cheek, shouting a quick goodbye and explaining that he had to run a few errands. He drove the short distance to his parents’ home. He parked in the driveway, removing the key to the pool house from his keychain. He used it to let himself into his father’s new home. He could hear Carlisle grumbling in the bedroom. He strode and leaned against the door jamb. His bed had been removed, brought to the new place and was being used in one of the guest rooms. Carlisle had an air mattress and was fighting a losing battle in inflating it. “Have you learned your lesson, Carlisle?”

His dad looked up, narrowing his eyes. “This tramp is breaking up our family.”

“One more word and I’ll break your nose. I doubt that Charlie would press charges,” Edward chuckled darkly. “That is _his_ daughter you’re describing.”

“What do you want?” Carlisle snapped.

“To lay down a few ground rules,” Edward sneered. “I’m in control of _my_ family. You have lost the privilege of seeing your grandchildren until you can learn to keep your fucking mouth shut. My son asked Mom what a ‘gold-digging whore’ was today in the car. I wonder where he heard that, Dad?”

“I won’t talk about _her_ anymore,” Carlisle said, shooting Edward a glare. “But, she’s only with you for your money.”

“If she was, she’d already be moved in, Dad,” Edward yelled. “But, she’s insisting on staying on her own for at least six months! What about Bella don’t you like? The fact that I knew her in high school? What?”

“Nothing! Okay!” Carlisle screamed back. “There’s nothing. I just don’t want you throwing your life away so hastily. You need to establish yourself as a doctor, make your career your first  and only priority.”

“My career is important, but my family will always be number one. And I’m not throwing anything away,” Edward sighed. “Bella is the girl I _always_ wanted to be with. She’s smart, funny, loving, selfless and loves me for me and not my hefty trust fund. I’m doing amazing things at work. I’m happy. You know, happy? I’m not working myself to the bone and dragging my way through life. Seeing Bella and being with her has made my life seem to be in vivid technicolor, where before it was shades of gray. And to be honest, Bella has her _own_ money. Not that it should matter.”

Carlisle frowned, sitting down heavily on his air mattress causing it to pop. He ended up on his back, cursing a blue streak. “God damn it!”

“It’s karma, Dad,” Edward scoffed. “You have a choice. You can choose to accept me and my life that I’m living, with my children and Bella, being a part of it. Or, you can choose to be this asshole, living in the pool house because you couldn’t see past your own bigotry. Just because Bella doesn’t live in the nicest neighborhoods doesn’t mean that she’s a gold-digging whore.”

“I’m sorry,” Carlisle sighed.

“Don’t apologize to me. Apologize to the woman I love more than my own life. I want you to seriously think about what I’ve said,” Edward replied. “Consider your choice.” He narrowed his eyes at his father, walking to the bathroom, grabbing his contact lenses and solution he’d forgotten to pack. “And if I hear you call Bella another derogatory name, a plastic surgeon will have to set your nose and even that might be iffy.” He turned on his heel, leaving his father in the bedroom.

The ball was in his court. He just needed to make the next move.

xx TOTGA xx

It was a sprint to the finish. Edward worked insane hours, but was overjoyed as he woke up the morning of his last shift; the last shift before he would no longer be a resident, but a fellow and soon-to-be, a partner in Dr. VanDuzor’s practice. Edward took time to get dressed, putting on a pair of washable dress pants, a button-down and one of the many Superman ties he’d received since his heroics with Seth Stanley.

“Twin terrors,” Edward bellowed as he walked past their bedrooms. “You better be dressing. I’ve got to drop you off at school. Nana will be picking you up from school.” Their doors were opened and they skipped out. Well, Lucy skipped. Liam was dragging, yawning widely. “Tired, bud?”

“I couldn’t sleep, Dad,” Liam replied. “Weird noises. I miss my noise machine.”

“I’ll grab it from the pool house when I pick you up, kiddo,” Edward smiled. He fed the twins and they clambered into Edward’s car. He drove them to school, heading to the hospital. He dropped off his belongings into his locker. His office had been emptied and moved to his new office in the professional building across the street from the hospital. Upon his return from vacation, he’d be starting his time with Dr. VanDuzor, having office hours on Mondays, Thursdays and Friday mornings with time at the hospital on Tuesdays, Wednesdays and Friday afternoons. He’d be on call every fourth weekend for the hospital.

Slipping on his coat, Edward began his rounds and checked on his patients. They were all doing well and his last shift prior to his vacation looked to be a quiet one. Things were going smoothly until Edward heard his name paged over the intercom toward the end of his shift. Edward quickly made his way through the maze of the hospital, praying that it was something simple. He loved his job. Truly, he did, but the long hours and shitty shifts were bringing him down. It was a rite of passage for any doctors. They’d all dealt with it during their own residencies, but Edward was more than ready to have more flexibility with his schedule to be with his kids.

“SURPRISE!” everyone cheered as Edward rounded the corner. He almost dropped the clipboard he was carrying. He blinked in shock. The circulation desk was decorated with streamers and a bright banner saying congratulations and good luck. Bella was standing next to Dr. VanDuzor with his mother and father. The kids were bouncing in front of Bella, cheering along with some of Edward’s patients.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Edward laughed, walking over to his mom and kissed her cheek. “I’m still working here.”

“But, not as a resident, Dr. Cullen,” said one of the nurses. “You’re going to be a fellow. You’re one of the favorites among the staff and with the patients …”

“Dr. Superman!” shouted the kids.

Lucy hugged his legs and he picked her up, kissing her forehead before walking to Bella. She was smiling, but Edward could tell that she was not comfortable being around his father. Carlisle was acting like a doting, caring dad, but his expression was cold. Edward kissed his girlfriend, clearly shocked at his public display of affection. “Thank you for this,” Edward said, his arm around Bella’s waist and he cuddled Liam and Lucy. “This is amazing.”

Dr. VanDuzor reached behind the counter and presented Edward with a box. “A small token of goodbye and welcome to the practice.”

Edward tore open the present and saw a nameplate. It was pretty simple too look at, but the implications hit home for him. His dream came true. He was a doctor, having a practice as a pediatrician. Edward shook Dr. VanDuzor’s hand, who hugged him tightly. Food was eaten, laughter was shared and congratulations were passed around. Bella hovered near Edward, watching him interact with the kids, his patients and smiling at them genuinely.

The party broke up when an ambulance came in. Dr. VanDuzor clapped Edward’s shoulder, “You get out of here and spend time with your beautiful family. Meet me at the office on June 5th and we’ll sign the paperwork, officially making you a partner in the practice.”

“Thank you,” Edward smiled. With another grin, he left with his family, ready to start the next, more amazing part of his life. “Who’s ready for vacation?” he asked.

“Me!” the twins squealed.

“Me, too,” Bella laughed. “But, I need to pack, Edward. How long and where?”

“I’ve kept this secret long enough,” Edward chuckled, helping the kids into the backseat and kissing Bella briefly as he helped her into the front seat. Easing into the driver’s seat, Edward backed out. “Bella, did you bring a car?”

“Esme picked me up, leaving your dad to fend for himself,” Bella replied. “Quit stalling, Dr. Superman.”

Pulling out of the parking garage, Edward drove back toward the house. He twined his fingers with Bella’s, looking back at the kids and beaming. “We are spending two weeks in Key West. I’ve rented a villa for us and we’ll be leaving Monday morning, driving to Miami and then making the rest of way on Tuesday.”

**A/N: Up next will be the first part of their trip. I have to do some research about stuff to do in Key West. If you’ve been, please send me your stories and suggestions of where they should go, what they should do, and where they should stay.**

**Pictures of the house and the redecorated kids’ rooms are on my blog. Leave me some loving!**

 


	45. Chapter 45

**For those of you who read the _Get Your Southern On_ contest entries, this is my contribution. I am tickled at the results … first place in public vote and third place for the judge’s choice. I’ve decided to break this up into smaller, drabblish chapters and it will be continued. The contest contribution is the first six or so chapters, roughly. I don’t know how long it will be, but I do have it planned. Thank you to Bridget for betaing this for me and for Clo, who created the banner. **

**Thank you for those of you who have read this! I hope you continue to do so! Without further ado …**

**Up next will be the first part of their trip. I have to do some research about stuff to do in Key West. If you’ve been, please send me your stories and suggestions of where they should go, what they should do, and where they should stay.**

“Daddy, can we go now?” Lucy asked, tapping her foot impatiently by the door of his bedroom. “I want to go Jungle Island. You promised! We’re stopping in Miami!”

“Don’t rush me, Luce,” Edward chuckled, tossing in the last few items into his suitcase. “We’ll be leaving in an hour.”

“But that’s _FOREVER_ ,” she whined.

“If you keep acting like this, Liam will get first choice of the movie in the car,” Edward warned, arching a brow. “Go check your bags and pack two games and two toys.”

“Okay,” she huffed, stomping away.

Edward rolled his eyes, putting his earpiece in to call Bella. “Sweetness,” he breathed as she picked up. “Are you ready for two weeks for fun in the sun?”

“I am, but I need to get a bathing suit. I thought I had one, but it’s an ancient Speedo from my high school days. I hadn’t worn one since then,” Bella snickered.

“We can stop in Miami,” Edward said. “We’re going to Jungle Island which has a water park. Lucy is _dying_ to go.” His voice deepening, he slipped into the bathroom. “I’ve also made arrangements while we’re on vacation for the kids to be with a nanny service so we can go out on dates, baby. I know that I’ve sucked as a boyfriend lately. I have a lot to make up for since I’ve been a workaholic.”

“You were wrapping up your residency, Edward,” Bella murmured. “I get it. Even though you were busy as could be, you still made time for me. For us. I never felt neglected.”

“Well, I felt like I neglected you. I should have been there while you drove across the damn country,” he sighed.

“Daddy! COME ON!” Lucy laughed, banging on the door.

“Lucy, so help me … am I not allowed to go to the bathroom in peace?” Edward laughed. “Give me a minute.” Lucy padded away and Edward pinched his nose. “I’ll be there to pick you up in an hour, sweetness. I hope you packed something sexy.”

“We’re going on vacation with your kids, Edward,” Bella snorted. “I do not to give your dad anymore ammunition.”

“He’s not an issue,” Edward argued.

“Well, maybe to you, but you aren’t the one being called names,” Bella sighed. “I do have a few sexy things packed, but I doubt they’ll be seen.”

“Oh, they’ll be seen. The rental we have has four bedrooms. The kids are taking the room on the main floor while we’re taking the master on the second floor. The door locks, baby,” Edward chuckled. “This may be a family vacation, but I want to spend time making love the love of my life.”

“Gah, you can’t say shit like that to me,” Bella tittered.

“It’s the truth, love,” he replied. “See you in an hour. Love you.”

Breakfast was eaten. Bags were loaded up into the back of the SUV and Lucy’s choice of movie was ready to go on the iPad. With one final stop in the bathroom, Edward drove to Charlie’s bungalow. He was pulling away in the police cruiser. They stopped on the street. “You better take care of my baby girl, Cullen,” he teased. “I’m not afraid of doing what I did to your dad to you. Comprende?”

“She’ll be completely safe,” Edward laughed. “We’ll call when we get settled in Miami and again on Key West.” With a wave, they drove in different directions. Bella was waiting outside and she smiled excitedly when Edward backed into the driveway. With a passionate kiss, he put her suitcase into the back of the SUV. He noticed that she had her laptop bag with her. “You better not be working, Swan.”

“I have to finish the first round of edits for _Out of the Darkness_ ,” Bella snickered. “I’m almost done. Fifty pages and then I can email it off. I’m already late with this first revision. Jane only gave me extra time because of my cross-country move. I’ll be working as you drive, if that’s okay.”

“As we drive,” Edward warned. “But, once we’re in hotels and rental villas, no work.”

“Deal,” Bella giggled, kissing his nose. He swatted her ass as she climbed into the car. She said hello to the kids and they waved, engrossed in their movie. Settling into the front seat, she took out her computer and loaded up the manuscript. Edward set the navigation system and took off toward Miami. They stopped twice for bathroom breaks before arriving at the InterContinental Hotel, where they were staying for the one night. Edward checked them. He had booked one room with two queen-sized beds. His kids were still too small to stay in an adjoining room. Once they settled in the hotel room, Bella sent off her finished manuscript and they drove to a local outlet mall to pick up a few bathing suits for Bella.

“I think you should get this one,” Lucy said, holding up a pink string bikini. “It’s pretty! It has ruffles!”

“It’s a pretty shade, Luce, but I don’t think I could wear that,” Bella chuckled, wandering to the tankinis. She found a purple one, with white hibiscus flowers on the upper part, along with a black one with a bright detail on the bottom part of the bodice. “Let me try these on.”

“We’ll keep looking for something,” Edward said, putting the pink bikini on the rack. It was a nice suit, but it was a g-string bikini. He wanted to see her in a bikini, but something more conservative would be more Bella’s style.

“How about this one, Dad?” Liam asked, holding up a bright red monstrosity.

“Tickle Me Elmo created a bathing suit, Liam, and you’re holding it,” Edward laughed. “It’s fuzzy.”

Liam shrugged, putting it back and searching through the racks. His sister helped him. Liam saw a pretty suit that was navy blue with a skirt. “Dad? This?”

Edward saw what his son was holding up and he beamed. “I like it.” He did his best, guessing Bella’s size. As she was walking out of the dressing room, he held up the suit. “Try this on? For me?”

“Edward, no,” Bella said, her nose wrinkled. “No one should see the pastiness of my stomach.” He jutted out his lip. Bella growled, grabbing the suit from him and putting it on. She was shocked at how much she liked it and how good it made her feel. With a sigh, she took her three suits and walked to the register, needing to pay for her purchases, along with a cover up, some flip flops and a new beach tote. Edward swiped his card before she could even get her wallet out. “I can pay for my own swim suits, Dr. Superman.”

“I know, but I want to spoil you,” he smirked, kissing her lips before her signed for the purchases. “It’s my job as your boyfriend.”

“Okay, we got Miss Bella her swim suits. Can we go to Jungle Island?” Lucy asked, dancing around her brother, who was playing on the iPad.

“Let’s go, terrors,” Edward chuckled. They left the shop and drove to Jungle Island. Paying for admission, Bella changed into the black tankini in the bathroom. Edward and the kids had already put on their suits in the hotel. Once inside, they wandered around the zoo/amusement park. Edward even paid for an interactive kangaroo activity, which thrilled Liam to no end! He was in awe as he fed the kangaroo from a large bottle. After a ton of pictures were taken with the kangaroo and various parrots, everyone was coated in sun screen. Fitted with life preservers, they went out to the floating water park.

It was the most fun that Bella had had in a long time. Lucy was a little fish, swimming like a pro. Liam bounced and splashed happily, laughing freely as he played. Edward watched and enjoyed just _being_ with his family. It had been too long since he had this opportunity to have fun and play. Yes, they’d had a great time in Busch Gardens, but there was the stress of Edward wrapping up his residency and the drama with Carlisle was too much.

Swimming over to Bella, he slipped his arms around her waist. “I love you, sweetness,” he whispered into her ear. “I’m so happy that we’re here.”

“Hmmm, me too,” she smiled, kissing his scruffy cheek. She brushed a damp curl from his face. He beamed crookedly at her. “I can’t believe how much your children love the water.”

“They are part fish,” Edward chuckled, watching as they played with other kids. “I think we’ll be spending a great deal of time at the beach or in the pool.”

“That sounds damn good,” she nodded. He captured her chin and kissed her until they were splashed by the twin terrors, breaking their romantic moment. An all-out water war began until the water park closed at sundown. Drying off and getting into the car, Edward drove them back to the hotel. Taking turns in the bathroom, they decided to get some fast food for dinner before crashing for the night. The sun had wiped everyone out. By the time dinner was eaten, the twins were nodding off. Tucking them into the queen-sized bed, Bella and Edward curled up. As Edward began to drift, he loved the feeling of his girl in his arms and never wanted to let her go.

xx TOTGA xx

The next day, the car was loaded up after they checked out. Stopping at a Waffle House, they had a huge breakfast before they drove the rest of the way to Key West. It didn’t take nearly as long as they thought, arriving early in the afternoon. Edward made arrangements to stay at a place off Duval Street called Amelia’s Hideaway. They unpacked their belongings. Edward left to go to the grocery store while Bella stayed with the twins. They saw the pool and wanted to play.

While he was running his errands, Edward called his mom. “We’re here, Ma,” he said.

“Good,” she sang. “How’s the rental?”

“Very Floridian,” Edward laughed. “But, it’s great. They have everything that need except for food. I’m stopping at the grocery store to pick up stuff for breakfasts and lunches. Nothing too fancy.”

“Did they leave the camping supplies you requested?” Esme asked.

“It’s in the storage unit. We’re all set to go to camp on the Dry Tortugas over the weekend,” Edward replied. “Do you think Bella will be okay with it? The kids were dying to go camping …”

“You’re going to go prematurely gray, Edward,” Esme teased. “It’ll be fine.”

“Okay, okay,” he sighed. “Anyway, I’m at the store. How’s Dad?”

“Looking to move into a condo closer to the hospital. He said it hurts too much to be so close, yet, so far from me,” she said flatly. “I told him that when he stopped being a narcissistic asshole, he could move back in. And by that, I mean that he accepts you and your relationship with Bella for what it’s worth.”

“And what’s that?” Edward asked.

“That Bella is the mother of your children, even though she didn’t give birth to them and that she is your soul mate,” Esme said simply. “Bella’s been more of a mother than Tanya ever was, even with all of the drama. She’s protective and caring toward them. Lucy adores her. Liam is finally warming up to her, but I think he’s still leery. No thanks to your father.”

“Dad was just manipulating Liam’s hesitancy to trust women,” Edward sighed. “But, until he gets over what he believes, we need to deal with it. And by dealing with it, we ignore him.” They hung up shortly after that, as Edward pulled into the parking lot of the grocery store. He bought the supplies he needed and drove back to rental. However, as he drove, he noticed a white van. This white van had followed them since they left a rest stop just outside of Sarasota. Edward took a roundabout route back to the rental, hoping to shake this mystery driver. Thankfully, he did.

Parking his SUV into the garage, Edward carried the groceries into the house. Looking out into the courtyard, he smiled at the laughter and splashing of his family. Quickly, he unloaded the food and changed into his swimsuit. The kids and Bella were on the far end of the pool. Quietly, he slid into the water and swam across the pool, grabbing Bella’s foot before popping up between the twins. They squealed and spent the rest of the afternoon playing.

Grilling out some hamburgers, it couldn’t have been a more perfect beginning to their vacation.

With the one exception of that white van … who was following them? And, more importantly, why?

**A/N: Next chapter we’re going to continue their trip … who wants some camping on Dry Tortugas? Thanks to Angel for the suggestion! ;-) Also, we’re going to get some citrusy goodness, too. And what about the white van? Pictures of the hotel in Miami, Jungle Island and their rental in Key West are all on my blog. You can find the link to my blog on my profile. I’m also on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. Twitter, too: tufano79.**

 


	46. Chapter 46

**For those of you who read the _Get Your Southern On_ contest entries, this is my contribution. I am tickled at the results … first place in public vote and third place for the judge’s choice. I’ve decided to break this up into smaller, drabblish chapters and it will be continued. The contest contribution is the first six or so chapters, roughly. I don’t know how long it will be, but I do have it planned. Thank you to Bridget for betaing this for me and for Clo, who created the banner. **

**Thank you for those of you who have read this! I hope you continue to do so! Without further ado …**

**Next chapter we’re going to continue their trip … who wants some camping on Dry Tortugas? Thanks to Angel for the suggestion! ;-) Also, we’re going to get some citrusy goodness, too. And what about the white van?**

“Shake a leg, guys,” Bella yelled as she finished packing the cooler. “The ferry leaves in forty-five minutes.”

Edward was loading up the SUV with the tents, sleeping bags and packing supplies. They were taking a ferry to the Dry Tortugas, camping on the island for three days. While they were there, they’d go snorkeling and relax away from the insanity of technology. Their cell phones were staying in the rental. This was deemed a necessity by Edward since Bella had been emailing back and forth between Jane and Alice about Bella’s revisions to _Out of the Darkness._ Edward took Bella’s laptop, reminding her of her promise about not working.

So, cell phones, laptops and technology were staying back in the rental.

The kids came down, their backpacks in their hands. “Did you bring your favorite games?” Bella asked.

“I have Chutes and Ladders. Liam brought Uno,” Lucy replied. “Plus, we have a couple of books, too.”

“Me, too,” Bella smiled. “Here. Have some breakfast. Banana nut muffins with fresh fruit.” The twins scrambled onto the stools, digging into their breakfast with tall glasses of milk. Bella finished packing the cooler. Together with Edward, they lifted it into the back of the SUV. The kids finished their breakfast and they drove to the marina. Parking the car, they loaded their gear onto the ferry. Nearly two hours later, they arrived at Fort Jefferson.

Unpacking their gear, Edward worked with Liam to set up the two tents. Liam and Lucy were staying in one tent, with Bella and Edward staying in another. They were in a quiet corner of the island, protected by trees and large shrubbery. After they got settled, they went to the beach and played in the water and conversing with several other families staying on the island.

That night, after they ate dinner and devoured an obscene amount of smores, the sun and being outdoors caught up with them. Changing into pajamas, the twins crashed and were snoring before the tent was zipped up. “This was a great idea, Edward,” Bella said as she slid into their larger tent. “It’s been forever since I’d gone camping.”

“You actually enjoy this?” Edward chuckled, removing his shirt and leaning on the sleeping bag. “I was panicking that you’d hate this.”

“Would I love doing this every day? No,” Bella giggled, who had already changed into her pajamas, a pair of shorts with a tight camisole while Edward was putting the twins to bed. “But, this is fun.” Edward’s eyes were glued to Bella’s chest, her nipples poking through the nearly translucent shirt. “Dr. Perv, eyes are up here.” She snapped at him, smirking -slightly.

“Sorry,” Edward said, pulling Bella to him and straddling her over his lap. “Can you be quiet? Silent?”

“Edward, there are people everywhere,” Bella whispered, her voice faltering as Edward’s lips wrapped around her earlobe. “Hmmmmm …”

“Makes it even hotter,” he purred, his hands slipping underneath the tight material of her cami. “I want you, Bella. I always want you.”

“Yes,” she murmured, crashing her lips against his. The camisole was torn from her body and Edward’s hands were cupping her breasts, twisting and pinching her nipples. His kisses swallowed her moans as he teased to the point of agony. Kissing down his jaw, she breathed against his earlobe. “Touch my pussy.” It was barely audible and Edward whimpered, cupping her sex over her shorts. Bella didn’t want that. Taking his wrist, she moved his hand to the waistband of her shorts. Not needing anymore guidance, Edward’s hand slid down her lower body, circling her clit.

“So wet, Bella,” Edward murmured.

“Only for you,” she smiled, rocking against his hand. He kissed her deeply, easing two fingers into her drenched core. She rolled her body, waves of pleasure crashing over her quickly and powerfully. “Edward, I’m …”

“I can feel you, baby,” Edward whispered. “Let go!” Bella was about to scream as Edward held her firm against his body and sliding his tongue into her mouth. The muscles between her legs clenched around his fingers and her arousal coated his hand. As Bella calmed, Edward made quick work of his shorts, pushing them down to reveal his rock-hard cock. Bella removed her shorts and pumped his hardness. “I need to be inside you, baby.”

“Yes,” she nodded. Lining up with his erection, she slid down him. They shared one body. Edward’s mouth was hanging open, reveling in how perfect she felt all around him. “I love you, Superman.”

“Bella,” he breathed, rolling her hips and filling every inch of her dripping sex. “Love doesn’t even begin to describe how I feel for you.” They kissed each other hungrily as they made love in the darkness. They came together, tumbling over into the abyss of pleasure. They clung to each other as they shook, panting heavily. Edward slipped out and they got redressed, laying side by side. “I never knew that it could be like this, sweetness.”

“What?” she asked, her hand running along his taut stomach.

“Being head over heels in love,” he smiled, leaning over to kiss her. “I love you so much, Bella. Sharing all of this with you, it makes it all worthwhile. I told my dad this, but prior to reconnecting with you, my life was in varying shades of gray. Now, with you? Everything is in color and it makes perfect sense.”

“I know. I feel the same way,” Bella murmured, kissing him tenderly. “I feel complete with you, Edward.” She chuckled, blushing. “That sounds completely cheesy.”

“Well, I understand,” Edward smiled, brushing his lips against hers. “Move in with us.”

“December,” she chided. “Give me until December. You need to get used to your new schedule and I have to acclimate to my new position. December, I promise.”

“Okay. You drive a hard bargain, Ms. Swan,” Edward pouted. “I pray that December comes quickly because my life, _our_ lives will be complete once you’re in it. Permanently.”

xx TOTGA xx

“Boss, there’s nothing interesting going on in Key West,” said Quil as he sat in the white van, watching the empty rental house on Duval Street. “They’re on some sort of excursion. I tried to get tickets, but no dice. So, I’m watching the house. It’s fucking boring. How are things going in Seattle?”

“Wet. Rainy. Miserable,” Nixon answered. “There’s nothing here, too. I tried tailing this Alice broad, but she’s like a freaking ninja. I asked to meet with the person in charge at New Moon Publishing, but was denied access because I was not an author or an agent.”

“Boss, we may have to cash this one in,” Quil grumbled. “This chick is boring and Tanya is cuckoo for cocoa puffs. This Bella woman is not doing anything untoward. She’s as clean as they come. You know?”

“I beg to differ,” Nixon replied. “This Swan chick must be a writer for this New Moon Publishing group. I just need to get the proof. I’m working an angle. Like, I’m going to see if I could sneak in as one of the janitors and hack into the system.”

“You know how to do that?”

“What? Act like a janitor?” Nixon snorted.

“No. Hack,” Quil deadpanned. “You still have a rotary phone in your house, old man.”

“I know how to use the interwebs and shit,” Nixon growled. “I could just download information on the computers or something. I just need to buddy up to one of the janitorial staff.” Nixon smiled as he watched one of the men left the building. “Speaking of which, that’s my cue. See if you can break into that rental property they’re staying at. Maybe you can glean some information from their trash.”

“You don’t pay me enough for this crap, Nix,” Quil sighed. He turned off the car. “You better answer your phone if I get arrested. I need you pay my bail.”

“Need I remind you that I’m in Seattle, you idiot,” Nixon retorted flatly. “Don’t get caught.” He ended the call and Quil growled. Tossing the phone, Quil got out of the van and made his way to the rental property. He made his way into the courtyard. The door was locked and no key was to be found. Quil searched and discovered that one of the first-floor bedroom windows had been left open. Jimmying it open, wide enough to let him sneak in, he entered the rental. He searched the first floor, not finding anything of value.

There were a couple of kids’ iPads, but they were worthless and wouldn’t help him. However, he did take a few pictures with his cell phone of pictures on the cameral roll. It showed a beautiful, happy family. The kids were cute and the parents were young, but sexy. The man was handsome with disheveled bronze hair and a crooked grin. The woman, however, was sin incarnate. She had long, brunette hair that was curled at the ends. Her pink lips were full, begging to be kissed.

_No wonder Tanya was jealous. This chick had it all._

Quil tucked his phone into his pocket, wandering upstairs. The master bedroom had the distinct scent of sex. He wrinkled his nose, hating that beautiful woman was fucking that man. _He_ wanted to fuck her, but it would never happen. She would just have to be deposited into the spank bank. Quil shook his head, looking for anything he could use to crack this bullshit case. He discovered that in the closet.

A laptop bag.

“Score,” Quil smiled. He sat down, opening the computer he found inside. Using his own hacking skills, Quil unlocked the computer. He cloned the hard drive, not wanting to get caught. He locked the computer, putting it back into the bag. Tucking it into the closet, Quil left the rental and drove to his tiny motel room. Parking the van, he palmed the flash drive, Quil loaded up his computer and ordered some pizza.

As he chomped on his dinner, he grinned and seemingly solved the puzzle from the cloned hard-drive from the woman’s computer. This was what she was hiding and it could bring her down …

And it made Quil hot as hell.

xx TOTGA xx

After three days of camping, Bella was ready to get back to civilization. “I can’t wait to soak in the tub,” she said, wrinkling her nose. “I can feel the salt from the ocean on my skin and my hair is gross. We smell, Edward.”

“But, that’s the allure of camping,” Edward laughed.

“No. It’s not,” she snickered. “I love you all, but we need scour our bodies. We’re gross.”

“She’s right, Dad,” Liam agreed, nodding. Lucy was shifting uncomfortably, hating feeling so grimy.

Parking the car in the garage, the gear was removed and garbage put into the large garbage cans. Inside, Bella sent Lucy to the bathroom in the master bathroom and Liam into the bathroom on the main floor. Bella tossed their dirty clothes into the washing machine, trying to breathe as little as possible. “It’s not that bad, Bella,” Edward laughed. He was wearing a pair of shorts and a loose t-shirt, a baseball cap covering his slightly greasy hair.

“Oh, it’s bad,” she said. “But, I guess I really _do_ love you because I’m still here, smelling your funk.”

“Our funk,” he chuckled. “Come on. There’s another bathroom on the other side of the rental. Go soak and get rid of the funk. The kids want to take a nap, in real beds. They liked the tent and sleeping bags, but they’re like you. Anxious to be back in civilization.”

“Thank you,” Bella sang, kissing his lips and darting up the stairs. Edward chuckled, finishing loading up the laundry. Liam came out first. He drank a tall glass of water before shuffling to his bedroom. He was snoring in the twin bed, his arms around a stuffed kangaroo that Bella had purchased for him at Jungle Island.

“Daddy, can you brush my hair?” Lucy asked. Her curls were a mess. She handed her father the detangler and thick comb. Working swiftly, Edward attacked the mess on Lucy’s head. She kissed his cheek. “You stink, Dad. Shower.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he laughed. “Love you, sweet pea.”

“Love you, too,” she yawned.

He tucked her into bed and went upstairs, hosing off three days of sweat, salt and nastiness. When he was done, he took the time to shave and felt human. When he walked into the closet, he almost fell over Bella’s laptop bag. He frowned, pushing it back to lean against the wall. “That’s weird.”

“What’s weird?” Bella asked, her hair hidden by a turban of a white fluffy towel. Around her lithe body, she had another towel wrapped around her.

“Your computer was in the middle of the closet,” Edward said.

“Huh, I haven’t touched it until I put it in here,” she replied, crouching down and checking the bag. “Maybe we accidently kicked it while we were packing, Edward.”

“Perhaps,” Edward murmured as she stood up, readjusting her towel. “We’re clean now. Want to get dirty again?”

“The kids are just downstairs,” Bella whispered, biting her lip.

“Dead to the world,” he chuckled, closing the closet door. Reaching for her towel, he removed it, revealing her deliciously naked body. She whimpered as he picked her up, sliding easily inside of her. Their lovemaking in the closet was quick and intense, resulting in needing another shower, which turned into another round of sexual debauchery. Edward devoured her pussy, growling as he tasted their combined flavors from within her, making him hard again. He took her from behind, whispering words of devotion and promise as she lost herself in the pleasure.

Never in her life had she felt more loved or more desired. It would make moving into her apartment that much more difficult because them bonding as a family had become incredibly important. But, this was what was best for her and best for them as a couple.

Was it?

**A/N: What do you think about Quil and Nixon? What do you think they found?**

**Pictures of Dry Tortugas/Fort Jefferson are on my blog. You can find the link for that on my profile, as well as, on my Facebook page: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. I’m also on twitter, too: tufano79.**

**Up next will be the remainder of their trip and fall out from the what Quil found on laptop. I’m curious as to what you think will happen … LOL! Leave me some loving! ;-)**


	47. Chapter 47

**For those of you who read the _Get Your Southern On_ contest entries, this is my contribution. I am tickled at the results … first place in public vote and third place for the judge’s choice. I’ve decided to break this up into smaller, drabblish chapters and it will be continued. The contest contribution is the first six or so chapters, roughly. I don’t know how long it will be, but I do have it planned. Thank you to Bridget for betaing this for me and for Clo, who created the banner. **

**Thank you for those of you who have read this! I hope you continue to do so! Without further ado …**

**Up next will be the remainder of their trip and fall out from the what Quil found on laptop. I’m curious as to what you think will happen.**

“Thank you for meeting with me, Esme,” Carlisle said, spinning his coffee mug. “I miss you.”

“I miss you, too,” Esme replied, “but you have to understand why I’m sticking to my guns on this. You were wrong about your opinion about Bella. She’s one of the sweetest women I’ve ever met. I don’t understand why you are being so harsh to her. You were nicer to Edward’s ex-wife.”

“No, I wasn’t,” Carlisle snorted.

“Yes, you were,” Esme argued. “What do you have against the woman who has had our son’s heart since high school?”

“Nothing,” Carlisle sighed.

“Then, why treat her like she’s a piece of shit, Carl,” Esme whispered. “That girl was tortured in elementary, middle and high school. So much so, that she moved away to get away from the people who made her life hell. Our son was one of the few people who treated her with respect. You’re friends with her father.”

“I was friends. We haven’t talked since he broke my nose,” Carlisle chuckled blandly.

“Do you blame him?” Esme asked, arching a brow. Carlisle shook his head. “What can I say to get you to pull your head out of your ass? Your son is happy, happier than he’s ever been. The kids are laughing and they love Bella.”

“Liam is questionable,” Carlisle grumbled.

“No, he isn’t,” Esme retorted. “I spoke to him yesterday and he said that Bella has been amazing while on the trip. Bella wanted to get to know the kids, so on Monday, she spent the day with Lucy and yesterday, Bella spent the day with Liam. He couldn’t stop talking about how attentive she was and the fun things they did while out and about. He loves her and most importantly, respects her. He pushed her boundaries, saying that he acted like a brat and Bella wasn’t about to take any of his nonsense. He was upset that she punished him, but he understood why she did it.”

“She’s not a pushover?” Carlisle asked.

“No, she’s not,” Esme replied. “You owe her a huge apology and I pray that she forgives you. The fact that she hasn’t walked away after your nonsense, it’s a miracle. And the fact that you don’t have a great reason _why_ you don’t like her baffles me and makes this pointless. Why can’t you accept her?”

“I can,” Carlisle sighed, scrubbing his face. “I just want what’s best for our son.”

“And Bella’s what’s best,” Esme said. “If you would look past your prejudice, you would see that your son finally has the family he wanted and deserved. The only thing that would have _more_ perfect would be that Liam and Lucy were hers, biologically, but blood doesn’t make a family. It’s the relationships and Bella’s building meaningful, loving relationships with our grandchildren. The only thing standing in the way is your behavior.” Esme stood up, finishing her coffee and glaring at her husband. “When they get back, I want to have Bella and Edward over for dinner, with the kids. I want you there so you can apologize. Properly. If you can act civilly, you can move back home. Not into our bedroom. That will take time since I’m still upset with you.”

“I do want to come home. The condo isn’t the same,” Carlisle frowned. “It’s a long-term rental and I …”

“Those are my terms. If you can’t handle this,” Esme said coldly, producing the draft of divorce agreement, dropping it on the table, “this will happen.”

Esme left with a flourish as Carlisle stared at the paperwork in front of him. He knew that his feelings toward Bella were unwarranted. He had to get over this if he wanted to save his marriage. Bella was a good person. She was smart, graduating from high school as salutatorian and getting a full-ride to University of Washington. As far as he knew, Bella moved back to Tampa and was going to work at University of Tampa, in the library and teaching several classes at the university. She was kind, loving and hopefully, forgiving. With his prejudice, he lost his lifelong friendship with Charlie, access to seeing his grandchildren and possibly ending his marriage.

He had to right this wrong.

He tore up the divorce paperwork, throwing it into the garbage as he strode out of the coffee shop and back toward the hospital. He was going to make this right.

xx TOTGA xx

“Daddy, it hurts,” Lucy whined.

“I know, Luce,” Edward said, rubbing aloe to his daughter’s back. They had spent one of their final days in Key West playing on the beach. However, while playing, they’d forgot to reapply sunblock. They were all dealing with some bad sunburns. Lucy, however, had it the worse. Her skin was the color of a watermelon, but so hot to the touch. “Stay on your belly, sweet pea. I’m going to check on your brother, who’s pickling in the bathtub.”

“It smells gross, but it made me feel better,” Lucy said, giving her dad a tentative smile. “Love you, Daddy.”

“Love you more,” Edward said, bending down and kissing Lucy’s temple. He turned and checked on Liam. Bella was pouring water, with vinegar, along his skin. He was still in his swim trunks and scowling. “How you feeling, bud?”

“I smell awful,” Liam grumbled.

“But, you said it’s helping,” Bella said, pouring the water down his arms. Liam nodded. “It takes the sting out. And it makes us crave salt and vinegar potato chips.”

“That does sound good,” Liam chuckled. “Dad, do I have to wear a shirt?”

“In the house, you can keep the shirt off,” Edward said, crouching down and brushing his son’s hair away from his forehead. “I am. I’m pinker than you.”

“Edward, you’re a lobster,” Bella giggled. “I can’t believe we forgot to reapply.”

“Says the woman who is a deep golden brown,” Edward chuckled. “You were the palest out of all of us and yet, you’re now the darkest.”

“Dad’s part Italian,” Bella replied. “And so is my mom, too. I may be pale, but I do tan.” She looked down at Liam. “You good?”

“Can I take a cool shower to get the smell of vinegar off me?” he asked.

“Smart man,” Bella said, helping him up and wrapping him in a towel. “When you’re done, your dad will put the lotion on your back.”

“Can you, Bella?” Liam asked. The ‘Miss’ in Miss Bella had disappeared while on the trip. Bella thought it was too formal. So, she was now simply Bella, but Lucy was ready to call her mom. Liam was not there yet, but he was growing to love her. She was kind, but fair. Plus, she made his dad happy. Liam never remembered his dad smiling so much, or laughing. He was fun, but always very intense. What made Liam confused was how his grandfather hated Bella? He didn’t understand why.

“Of course, Liam,” Bella replied, scooting him out of the bathroom. He went downstairs and the shower cranked on. “Your turn, Dr. Superman.”

“I’m not sitting in my son’s nasty bath water,” Edward said. “I’m fine.”

Bella ran her hand across his forehead. “You’re running a fever, Edward. At least take a cool shower, okay?” she said. “I’ll rub the aloe into your back, too.”

“This sucks. Our last day in paradise and we’re going to be stuck inside,” Edward pouted.

“Be grateful that we have this buffer day. Imagine trying to drive back with this sun burn,” Bella said.

“Good point.”

Bella kissed Edward’s cheek and let him shower. She slathered on aloe onto her skin, despite her tan. She was feeling the sun, but not as intensely as the rest of the Cullen’s. She checked on Lucy, helping her into a tank top. Liam came in, wearing some sleep shorts and she covered his red skin with aloe. “You guys want something to eat? Water? Some kid’s Advil?”

“Water and Advil,” they both replied, looking pitiful.

Bella nodded, getting them the medication and huge glasses of water. Once they took their meds, they snuggled with Bella on the couch while she read a story to them. Both of them were conked out. The sound of Edward’s camera broke Bella’s reverie. She smiled. “That’s my new background,” Edward said, changing the photo on his phone.

“Can you text it to me?” Bella asked. “Though, they are both really hot.”

“I can imagine,” Edward chuckled, tucking his phone into his pocket. He picked up Liam and balanced him on his hip. Bella maneuvered Lucy into her arms, carrying her to the bedroom. “You know, you’re a natural.”

“Natural?” Bella asked, tucking Lucy into the bed.

“At being a mom,” he said, brushing Liam’s curls away from his forehead. “They love you, you know?”

“I love them, too,” Bella murmured. “They’re great kids. You did such a wonderful job with them, Edward. They are kind, sweet, and so smart. It’s hard not to love them.” She wrapped her arms around Edward’s slender waist. “But, I don’t feel like a mom. I mean, I’m not their mom.”

“You may not have given birth to them, but you do things that a mom does,” Edward said, kissing her forehead.

“But, what if I make a mistake?” Bella asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

“I dropped Lucy on her head when she was a baby,” Edward snorted. “She had a lump and a black eye, but she’s perfectly fine. Did I have a panic attack? Yes, but kids are pretty damned resilient.”

“You dropped her on her head?” Bella snickered.

“And my mom dropped me on my head, too,” Edward said, dragging her away from the twins’ room. “Charlie probably fucked up, too. Mistakes happen. If you learn from them, that’s all that matters. I’ve made a ton, but my kids still love me. However, you should be firm. You have to be the parent and not their friend. You do that, sweetness. Liam told me about his snotty behavior on your day together and how you reacted. He respected you for it.”

“If I acted like that, Charlie would have swatted me in the butt,” Bella snorted. “I don’t believe in hitting a child, but I did pull him aside and told him what he was doing was wrong and that if it continued, we’d be going back home and he’d spend the rest of the afternoon in his bedroom, no iPad, no music.”

“He must have hated that,” Edward laughed. “But, it made him respect you because he saw that you weren’t going to back down.” He kissed Bella softly. “Though, as much as I love to watch my children snore, I need you to put the aloe onto my body. It hurts, Bella.”

“You sounded exactly like Lucy,” Bella said, tugging him out of the twins’ bedroom and up to theirs. She massaged the aloe into his shoulders and they fell asleep, both exhausted from the sun.

The next day, it was spent inside playing games and watching movies. Liam and Lucy were better from their sun burns, but Edward was worse. When they packed up the car the day following, Bella decided that she was driving and that they were going directly home and not to stop in Miami like they’d done on the way down. Leaving by nine, they got back to Tampa a little before six in the evening. The twins were anxious to be home. Edward just wanted to strip off his clothes and lay in the cool sheets.

“Only after a vinegar bath, Edward,” Bella said, handing him a bottle of white vinegar. “I’ll come and help you after I get the twins settled with dinner.” He nodded and went into his bedroom. Bella made the twins some chicken tenders and a large salad. They plopped down, watching television with their meals. Bella went upstairs and performed the same ritual she did with Liam, pouring water up and down Edward’s arms. He sighed as he felt the sting of the sun burn leave his body. “Cool off in the shower and I’ll put some aloe on your back. I’m going to check on your kids.”

“I’ll be down in a bit, sweetness. Thank you for coming with us. I’m sorry I turned into such a pussy with the sun burn,” he said, pouting adorably.

“It proves that you aren’t infallible, Dr. Superman,” Bella giggled.

“I’m just as human as all of you,” Edward snorted. Grabbing her hand and pulling her toward him. “But, my love for you is _super human_.”

“That was cheesy,” Bella said, kissing him tenderly.

“I do try,” he smirked. “I’m going to stop pickling. Thank you for taking care of me, sweetness.”

“You’re not in this on your own anymore, Edward,” she said, pulling back. Leaving the bathroom, Edward felt like he wasn’t on his own. He had a partner in life, and in love. He was truly blessed and he wanted to make things official.

_Was it too fast?_

No, it wasn’t. He waited ten years. He wasn’t going to wait any more. Bella was his everything and he was going to his dreams come true. He wanted her to be his wife, the mother to his children and partner in every way.

The sooner the better!

**A/N: Carlisle and Esme met and discussed his behavior. Will he be able to look past his prejudice? Edward and Bella are back in Tampa, with Edward suffering from a serious sun burn. Poor thing … having sun burns that are that awful … hell, I tell you.**

**Up next will be Bella’s moving into her apartment and dinner with Carlisle, Esme, Edward and the twins. How will that go? Will Bella forgive Carlisle or will Carlisle put his foot in his mouth again? And what about Tanya? She’s been awfully quiet. You’ll see …**

**Leave me some loving!**

 


	48. Chapter 48

**For those of you who read the _Get Your Southern On_ contest entries, this is my contribution. I am tickled at the results … first place in public vote and third place for the judge’s choice. I’ve decided to break this up into smaller, drabblish chapters and it will be continued. The contest contribution is the first six or so chapters, roughly. I don’t know how long it will be, but I do have it planned. Thank you to Bridget for betaing this for me and for Clo, who created the banner. **

**Thank you for those of you who have read this! I hope you continue to do so! Without further ado …**

**Up next will be Bella’s moving into her apartment and dinner with Carlisle, Esme, Edward and the twins. How will that go? Will Bella forgive Carlisle or will Carlisle put his foot in his mouth again? And what about Tanya and the information she’ll get from Nixon and Quil? She’s been awfully quiet. You’ll see …**

“This doesn’t look like home,” Edward said, his nose wrinkled. “It’s too decorated and not in your style, Bella.” He was leaning against the peninsula in Bella’s apartment. “You can just come and stay with me. It’ll save you money.”

“Edward,” she sighed, putting her silverware into the drawers. “December. My lease is up in December. I know why you want me to move in, but I want to establish myself here. And don’t discount the fun in adult sleep overs.”

“True,” he chuckled, turning back to the box filled with the glasses. He filled the cabinets, working seamlessly with her. It was the weekend after they’d returned from Key West. Edward was enjoying the last two days of his vacation while Bella moving into her new place and out of her dad’s home. “Oh, and don’t forget, Mom wanted you to come to dinner tomorrow.”

“I know,” Bella replied, opening the fridge and grabbing a water bottle. “Should I bring anything?”

“Just yourself and a smile,” Edward beamed, kissing her sweetly. “Mom knows that you are moving this weekend.” He caged her against the counter. “And she said she’d watch the kids tonight so we can have our first adult sleep over.”

“You just want to christen my bedroom,” Bella giggled.

“Duh,” he snorted, his lips dragging along her neck.

“We can christen my bedroom _after_ we finish the kitchen,” Bella said, pushing him back. “And take a shower. I know moving in just a handful of boxes wasn’t all that stressful, but I still feel gross.”

They worked and filled the kitchen with plates, cookware and other kitchen necessities. When they were done, they shared a shower and got ready for dinner out and going grocery shopping to fill Bella’s pantry and fridge. All that was in there was a welcome basket from the apartment management and a twenty-four pack of water that had been left by the previous tenants.

When they got back to the apartment, they put the food away and settled onto the overstuffed couch, ‘watching’ some television after Edward said his goodnights to his children. They didn’t _christen_ the couch, but they did both enjoy themselves while making out like horny teenagers. Shortly after they calmed from their heated session on the couch, they did go to bed and crashed, both exhausted from working so hard in the apartment.

Early the next morning, Edward left, much to his dismay. He wanted to stay and cuddle with Bella, but Liam had a soccer game and then, Lucy had gymnastics later in the afternoon. Bella used the time to finish putting her office together and work on her second draft of _Out of the Darkness._ She also did some incognito press for her latest release, _Friends with Benefits_ , that was coming out in a week. She posted a few teasers on her author page on Facebook and with New Moon’s blessing, offered a giveaway for a few ARCs of her book. Bella also made arrangements with Alice, who was flying out in a week, to get some professional headshots for her first convention and to finally make her public debut as Marie Cigno.

Dressing in a summery dress, Bella waited for Edward to pick her up. She was putting on her perfume when she heard the keys rattle. She’d given him a spare set. On her keychain, were the keys to his home, along with the garage door opener. She was also added to the list of approved adults to pick up the twins from school. Slipping on her sandals, she smiled as Edward walked into the apartment, with Liam and Lucy in tow. “Bella! We have a house warming present for you,” Lucy said, skipping over to her and handing Bella a large bouquet.

“Why thank you,” Bella beamed, hugging Lucy. “They’re so pretty. I’m going to put them in the living room so I can see them every day when I come in here to work.”

“That’s not all,” Liam said, handing Bella a bag. Bella removed the tissue paper, revealing two frames. One was the picture Edward had taken with his cell phone of her with the twins, zonked out after they’d gotten sunburnt. The other was of the four of them, taken while they were out to dinner in Key West. “You need a picture of your family, Bella.”

“You’re right,” she said, kissing his cheek. “I love them.” She put them on the mantel of the decorative fireplace, placing the flowers in a vase on one of the side tables.

“Daddy, you forgot your present,” Lucy hissed, pushing her father forward. “It’s not a house warming gift. It’s a gift because he can.”

“You’re so pushy, Luce,” Edward chuckled, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a long, slim box.

“Da-ad,” Lucy whined. “Come on!”

“Please, Dad. Just to get her to stop whining,” Liam smirked.

Edward rolled his eyes, handing the box to Bella. She opened it, gasping when she saw a bracelet inside. It was a Pandora charm bracelet. “The kids wanted to give this to you for Mother’s Day, but with the craziness of my schedule, you moving to Tampa, me moving out of the house … it never got bought. We each picked two charms for you, Ms. Swan.” He took out the bracelet and put it around her slender wrist. “Which ones did you pick, Liam?”

“The palm tree and umbrella,” Liam answered. “The palm tree because you moved here and the umbrella because you lived in Seattle. Dad said it was really, really rainy.”

“It is, but it’s soothing,” Bella laughed. “Which ones did you pick Lucy?”

“The dolphin, because of our trip with the dolphins,” Lucy giggled. “And the heart, because you love us.” She climbed into Bella’s lap, hugging her tightly. “I love you, Bella.”

“I love you and Liam, Lucy,” Bella sniffled, hugging the little girl in her arms. “You both mean so much to me.” Liam joined into the snuggle fest, putting his arms around Bella and his sister. Another pair of arms were wrapped around all of them and Edward tried to keep his heart from bursting as he heard the woman of his dreams say that she loved his children. With his arms around his family, Bella gave him a watery smile. “Which charms did you pick, Dr. Superman?”

“I wanted the heart, but I gave that to Lucy,” Edward said, trying to keep the waver out of his voice. “So, I chose a book since you work in a library and the jeweled charm, but I’m keeping my reasons behind it to myself. For now.”

“You’re being cryptic, Edward,” Bella said, arching a brow.

“Yes. Yes, I am,” he snorted. He took out his phone. “Now, everyone jam together for a family selfie.” They did and after a few takes, Edward was happy with the results. They got up and went down to the car, driving to Edward’s parents’ home. Bella was nervous, idly twisting the jeweled charm on her bracelet. Edward took her hand, weaving his fingers between hers. “Dad will be on his best behavior.”

“I hope so. I don’t want to be called those horrible names again,” Bella sighed. Edward parked in the driveway. The kids sprinted out and ran into the house.

“Bella, sweetness, Dad knows he fucked up. Royally,” Edward said. “He’s been staying in a condo near the hospital. Mom threatened him with divorce.” Bella shot a look to him. “He promised that he was going to apologize. He finally saw the error of his ways.”

“Is he doing it because he’s sincere or because he doesn’t want to be divorced?” Bella asked.

“A little bit of both, Bella,” Edward chuckled nervously. He picked up her hand and kissed her knuckles. “I’ll be with you and one word from Carlisle and we’re out of there. Okay?”

“Okay. I know I should get a thicker skin …” she sighed. “I mean, I don’t care when I’m ripped to shreds by reviewers, but when your dad alluded that I was a whore?” Blowing out a breath, she leaned over and kissed Edward’s lips. “Let’s do this.”

They got out of the car, heading inside. The twins were bouncing in the kitchen, chattering excitedly to Esme. Carlisle was standing off to the side, watching and trying to engage the twins, but they were too busy talking to Nana. He saw Bella and Edward out of the corner of his eye. He turned, walking toward his son and the woman who had captured his heart. “Edward … Bella …” he said, giving them a timid smile.

“Carlisle,” Edward replied coldly.

“Can we talk? In private?” Carlisle pressed, nodding toward the living room. Edward and Bella shared a look, but followed Carlisle into the other room. Bella gripped Edward’s hand tightly as they sat down. Carlisle sat across from them, spinning his wine glass. “Have you both settled into your new homes?”

“I’m still unpacking, but so far so good,” Bella nodded. “Edward is still unpacking.”

“With the hastiness of my move, I still have boxes everywhere,” Edward said, his voice chilly. “But, I think you can understand the pressure I was under, right Dad?”

“I can,” Carlisle sighed. “Look, I was way out of line in how I acted toward you, Bella.”

“Out. Of. Line?” Edward growled. “That’s the understatement of the century, Dad.”

“Edward, let him speak,” Bella murmured, rubbing his arm. “Though, he has a point. What you called me was highly inappropriate because you and I both know that it’s not true.”

“It wasn’t and I was an asshole,” Carlisle sighed. He scrubbed his face and leaned forward. “I’m so sorry for how I acted toward you. I was just so surprised to see that you spent the night.”

“Dad, I’m an adult and who I spend my time with is my choice. Bella is a beautiful, wonderful, loving woman and she loves my children, loves me. However, you? Not so much,” Edward said, arching a brow.

“I understand that,” Carlisle replied. “Bella, I hope that at some point, you will find it in your heart to accept my apology. I’ve lost so much because of my callous, uncaring behavior: access to my grandchildren, my marriage and my best friend. Bella, you are, quite honestly, the best thing that has happened to my son. I should have seen that. I shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions and called you those abhorrent names. I am so sorry for what I did.”

“I appreciate your apology, but I hope that you can understand that I can’t accept it. Not right now,” Bella said, her fingers twined with Edward’s. “I feel that this apology is _not_ sincere because of the situation around it. You have a lot at stake and I think that this apology is you trying to get in the good graces of Esme. I’ll believe it when I see an actual change in your behavior.”

“You have every right to believe that. I’d been nothing but awful toward you,” Carlisle nodded. “I hope that in time, you will be able to forgive me. I don’t want to fracture my family anymore.”

“Just give me time and remember that actions speak louder than words,” Bella said, getting up and leaving Edward and Carlisle in the living room. She walked shakily away.

Edward glared at his father. “Do you blame her for not accepting that half-assed apology?” he asked. “She knows about Mom’s threat of divorce.”

“Despite her beliefs, my apology was sincere,” Carlisle murmured. “I see the change in you, in the twins. I was a fool.”

“Well, give us time,” Edward said. “Bella is right in that actions speak louder than words.”  He got up and followed Bella, leaving Carlisle in the living room. Carlisle sat back, sighing about the outcome of the apology. As he sat in the living room, his cell phone vibrated in his pocket. Pulling it out, he saw he had a new email.

 _To: Carlisle Cullen, M.D.; Esme Cullen_  
From: Unknown  
Date: June 12 th, 2016, 06:23pm  
Re: Deviant

_Dear Dr. and Mrs. Cullen,_

_I wanted to bring your attention to a situation that I find to be troublesome regarding your grandchildren. The woman your son is dating is a sexual deviant. Isabella Swan, while quiet and unassuming on the outside, is an author of erotica. Below are a list of her titles, all of which are for adults only, and quite pornographic. Isabella writes under the pseudonym Marie Cigno._

__Mafia Princess  
A Nerd Story of Love  
The Geek’s Guide to Parenthood  
Return of the Nerds: An ANSOL Novella  
Puppy Love: An ANSOL Novella  
Surviving the Teenage Dream  
Friends with Benefits (being released in a week)  
Out of the Darkness (WIP)

_Do you want your grandchildren around this deviant? If she’s writing this dreck, she must be living it. In Mafia Princess_ ,  _there are elements of BDSM. That is wholly inappropriate to expose your grandchildren to that lifestyle. It promotes the degradation of women and perpetuates violence. I also have proof from her own personal laptop, with a draft of her newest novel, Out of the Darkness. _

_I wanted to bring this to your attention and I hope that you take action to prevent Isabella from seeing your grandchildren. If I were the parents and grandparents of those innocents, I wouldn’t want them exposed to such deviancy._

_Child protective services is just a phone call away …_

_Yours,_

_A concerned citizen_

Carlisle blanched, looking at Bella as she interacted with his grandchildren. She couldn’t be that writer. Bella was wholesome, sweet and nothing like he believed. But was this email true? He narrowed his eyes, walking to the office to do some research.

“Carlisle? Dinner’s ready,” called Esme.

“Damn it,” Carlisle growled. His research would have to wait, but he would get to the bottom of it all. But would it matter?

Yes, it mattered. The safety and well-being of his grandchildren was paramount. _All on the word of a ‘concerned citizen’?_ Better safe than sorry.

**A/N: Raise your hand if you know who the ‘concerned citizen’ is. LOL. Will Carlisle let this anonymous source cause a deeper rift between him and his family? And is Bella _really_ a sexual deviant? I mean, really?**

**Up next will be the rest of the dinner and leading up to Bella starting her new job. Leave me some loving, folks! I could really use it. Thank you for reading. I truly appreciate it!**

 


	49. Chapter 49

**For those of you who read the _Get Your Southern On_ contest entries, this is my contribution. I am tickled at the results … first place in public vote and third place for the judge’s choice. I’ve decided to break this up into smaller, drabblish chapters and it will be continued. The contest contribution is the first six or so chapters, roughly. I don’t know how long it will be, but I do have it planned. Thank you to Bridget for betaing this for me and for Clo, who created the banner. **

**Thank you for those of you who have read this! I hope you continue to do so! Without further ado … Up next will be the rest of the dinner and leading up to Bella starting her new job.**

“Does anyone want coffee?” Esme asked, getting up with some of the plates. The kids were playing in the game room in the basement of the house after dinner.

“Let me help you, Esme,” Bella smiled, following her into the kitchen.

“Dad, you’re awfully quiet,” Edward whispered. “Are you okay?”

“I got an email with information about Bella,” Carlisle said. “Or, at least, some alleged information about Bella. What does she do again?”

“She works for University of Tampa,” Edward answered, arching a brow. “Plus, she’s a published author.”

“What does she write?” Carlisle asked.

Edward and Bella spoke about her fiction writing. With her decision to possibly begin a more public profile, she was okay with him sharing information about her second career as a writer. “She publishes fiction, along with several articles published in library science magazines.”

“What kind of fiction?” Carlisle pressed. “Should I be concerned?”

“No, Dad. You shouldn’t,” Edward said, narrowing his eyes at his father. “What are you getting at? How did you get an email about Bella? Can I see it?” Carlisle pulled out his cell phone and he skimmed the email that was sent from an anonymous source. “Dad, this is bullshit. Yes, Bella does write these novels and she’s going to begin promoting her novels publicly, but she’s not a deviant. You better not be thinking about …”

“Does she practice BDSM?” Carlisle blurted.

“What? No! Dad, Bella is _not_ a deviant as this email says,” Edward hissed. He looked back down and growled. “Her laptop. While we were on vacation, Bella’s laptop was in the middle of the closet. It may be how they got the copy of her latest story. Someone has been following us, or must be following us. The white van … maybe? Dad, this is serious.”

“Serious as in like we may need to call the cops?” Carlisle muttered.

“Possibly,” Edward replied as Esme and Bella came into the dining room. Bella had a tray with mugs and a cake. Esme had a carafe of coffee. Edward took the tray, placing it on the table. “Sweetness, I have a question for you. Have you noticed anyone following you?”

“Following me? No. But, I haven’t been looking,” Bella said, sitting down next to him, looking anxiously between Carlisle and Edward. “Is there something going on?”

“I just got an email from an unknown sender,” Carlisle said. He passed the phone to Bella, who paled as she read the information. “It’s true?”

“These are my novels, but … I was not going public with my identity until my first convention in Las Vegas in early August. The only people who know about this was my agent, publisher and Edward,” Bella whispered. “Not even my dad knows about my novels. Do you think they’ll call child protective services? I would never …”

“Bella, relax,” Edward said calmly, wrapping his arm around her waist. “Right now, that’s the least of our worries. You have someone following you and that’s dangerous. I want you to stay with us tonight.”

“I think you should be here,” Esme murmured.

“No, I’m not going to stop living my life,” Bella said. “However, I think I should come forward before this person, who I think is Tanya, tries to reveal my secret. I’d rather be ahead of the game than playing catch up. I need to make a few phone calls.” She got up, taking her cell phone with her and stepping into the backyard.

“Do you really think that this is Tanya?” Esme asked, her eyes wide.

“I wouldn’t put it past her, Mom,” Edward said. “We also need to call Charlie. He needs to be made aware of this because someone is following, _stalking_ his daughter. Do you think you can be cordial to him, Dad?”

“Yeah, I owe him an apology, too,” Carlisle sighed. “I’m sorry that you’re dealing with this. I feel like part of it is my fault.”

“Did you talk to Tanya?” Edward growled.

“Heavens, no,” Carlisle scoffed. “But, if I hadn’t been such an asshole, this wouldn’t be escalating so quickly.”

“No, this is all Tanya, Dad. Unless you spoke to her, spreading Bella’s secrets, you’re not culpable in this fiasco. My ex-wife went off the rails after she found out that I got together with Bella at the reunion. Lauren told her and it was shortly after that I got a phone call from that weasel, Volturi, asking for visitation on Tanya’s behalf,” Edward sighed. “She’s fucking crazy. She gave up parental rights. She has no claim on those children and no say on how I raise my children. _My children_. Not hers. She’s trying to break us up, and make our lives hell.”

“This is all supposition,” Esme said. “There’s no proof that Tanya is behind this.”

“This is true, but she’s just that crazy,” Edward grumbled. Bella came back in, sitting down. “What did they say?”

“Jane and Alice are going to post a press release, announcing the movie for _Mafia Princess_ , as well as revealing my identity to the public. Alice is going to fly out on the next available flight and begin a local press junket,” Bella explained.

“You’re that popular?” Esme asked.

“I’m ‘Marie Cigno.’ I saw three of my books in your library,” Bella blushed.

“No way,” Esme breathed. She squealed, running over to Bella and hugging her tightly. “I love your work. It’s the perfect combination of sexy, sultry, and drama. My favorite is the _Nerd_ series. Your main character, Julian, is so adorkable, but sexy. He kind of reminds me of Edward.”

“Edward is not nerdy,” Bella chuckled.

“Yes, I am,” Edward snorted. “But, I hid it because I played football, but I was as nerdy as they come.”

“Well, I did model a little bit of Julian after Edward, but mainly his kindness,” Bella said. “The rest of character came from my imagination, as did Mia, his love interest.”

“Are you going to write another set of stories, following Kyra and Steve?” Esme swooned.

“Probably not. Some of my prereaders felt a little squicked out when I alluded to them being sexual creatures. They read these characters as they grew up. It almost felt like child porn,” Bella shrugged. “Though, I may do a novella. Who knows?” She blinked over to Edward, frowning slightly. “I do hate to cut this short. I have get my guest bedroom ready for Alice and figure out how to get over my extreme stage fright before this press junket.”

“Let the kids stay while you drive Bella home,” Carlisle said.

“You’re not going to poison them against her, are you?” Edward snarled, glowering at his father.

“No, Edward. I’m sorry that you don’t trust me enough and that’s all my fault,” Carlisle frowned. “Please, let me help out.”

“I’m certain they won’t mind another night with Nana and Papa,” Esme smiled softly. “Go say goodbye.”

They went down and gave hugs and kisses to the twins. They could sense something was up. Their hugs were extra tight. Leaving the house, Bella was quiet and trembling. Edward reached across the console. “I’m so sorry, sweetness.”

“My identity was going to come out eventually, but I would have rather it been on my terms,” Bella sighed. “I’m afraid that I’m going to clam up. My books are very popular and … What if my writing causes you to lose your kids?”

“Bella, you write romance novels. If some social worker thinks that what you write is detrimental to my children’s psyche, there’s something wrong with the fucking system. The email was just a threat. An empty threat. What I’m more concerned about is this person who is following you, following us. You need to tell your dad,” Edward whispered. “And I really mean it when I say that you should stay with us.”

“My building is secure,” Bella argued. “There’s a doorman and a security gate. I’m safe.”

“I’m still spending the night,” he said.

“And you’re more than welcome to spend the night,” Bella said, kissing his wrist. “I’ll call my dad once we get back to my apartment.” Edward nodded, driving back to Bella’s apartment complex. Parking next to her Volvo, they got out and went up to Bella’s apartment. She called her father, as promised. Charlie said he’d send a detective over to take Bella’s statement and they’d try to figure out where the threat came from on Carlisle and Esme’s email. As they were waiting for the detective, Alice called and said she’d be arriving early the following afternoon. She sent a travel itinerary along with a schedule of interviews with local television shows, after some girly pampering.

Alice was not having Bella go on local daytime television with shaggy hair and dark roots.

Shortly before nine, the gatehouse called, informing Bella that there was a police detective there to see her. She allowed him entry and a young man, with a familiar face, strode into her apartment ten minutes later. “Hello, I’m Detective Seth Clearwater,” he said.

“Is Sue your mom?” Bella asked.

“Yeah,” Seth chuckled. “Your dad said that you suspect someone is following you?”

“And threatening our family,” Edward added. “You’ll have to talk to my parents, Dr. Carlisle and Esme Cullen. They received an email from an unknown sender, implicating Bella in some bogus, bullshit accusations.”

“Let’s start from the beginning,” Seth said. And they did, starting with reconnecting at the high school reunion. Then, Edward told them about Tanya’s ill-fated plea to gain access to his children. The story ended with Bella handing over her laptop to Seth. “Your computer was tampered with. Someone hacked into it and accessed all of your files, cloning your hard drive.”

“What?” Bella asked.

Seth pointed to all the files, showing the dates they were accessed. “Unless you completely reinstalled everything on May 22nd at 10:04pm, you had someone clone your drive.”

“It’s password protected,” Bella whimpered.

“A hacker can break a password,” Seth frowned. “I’m going to have to take this as evidence.”

“But, I’m a writer and my latest manuscript is on that computer,” Bella said. “Can’t I …”

“You want this person caught, right?” Seth asked.

“We do,” Edward said, wrapping his arm around Bella’s waist. There was a ping on the computer and Seth’s brows furrowed. “What is it?”

“An email from an unknown sender,” he replied. “I’m assuming it’s the same person who sent the email to your parents, Dr. Cullen.”

“What does the email say?” Bella asked.

Seth turned the computer around, displaying the message.

 _To: Isabella Swan_  
From: Unknown  
Date: June 12 th, 2016, 09:37pm  
Re: Going Down

_You think you’re going to win? You’re not. Your secret will be splashed over all the tabloids by morning. Edward will leave you because you are not worthy of him. You write porn. I don’t want you around those children. They deserve someone in their lives who will nurture and love them._

_Mark my words, you will pay for your actions. Edward was never yours and never will be. Those children aren’t yours and if I had my way, never will be. Back off and I’ll stop the presses. Keep pressing me and you will go down._

_I always get what I want._

“Oh, my God,” Bella whispered.

“This is getting worse, Seth. And this email reads like it’s coming from my ex-wife. She has no say about who and who doesn’t gain access to them,” Edward growled. “Tanya Denali … that’s her name.”

“Okay,” Seth said. “Bella, this beyond stalking. It’s now harassment. This email has threatening undertones.”

“I could care less about my secret identity. I don’t want the kids to be put in the middle,” Bella said. “If staying away means that this will stop, I’ll stay away.”

“No!” Edward snapped. “If this is Tanya, I refuse to let her win. We belong together. You know that.”

“I do, but I don’t want them hurt,” Bella whispered.

“You leaving them will hurt more than anything. They love you, Bella. You love them,” he said, pulling her to his body and hugging her tightly. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” she said, tears spilling down her cheeks. “I want to press charges to whomever is doing this.”

“Got it. I’ll go to your parents’ home, Dr. Cullen and gain access to their email, getting their copy of the email. I’m also going to dust this for prints,” Seth said, placing Bella’s laptop into an evidence bag. “I’ll give you a voucher for the laptop.”

“I’m not getting it back, am I?” she asked.

“Probably not,” Seth grimaced.

“I needed to get a new one anyway,” she sighed. “Everything is backed up on an exterior hard drive, but it’s a pain in the ass.”

“I’d rather you deal with a pain in the ass than threatening emails,” Edward growled. “Should she change her email address, too?”

“It would be prudent,” Seth nodded. “Here’s my card. I’ll be in touch with you regarding your case. I’m going to run the forensics on this and take some time to talk to your ex-wife. I checked and I see that there’s a restraining order out against her for you, Edward, and your children. I’m going to amend it and add Bella to the list, too.”

“Thank you,” Edward said. Seth left and Bella shot up, pacing anxiously. “Sweetness, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s not your fault, Edward,” she said. “I just feel so violated.”

“As you should,” Edward murmured, stopping her and wrapping her in his arms. “I wish I could do something.”

“Just hold me,” she sighed.

“Gladly.”

xx TOTGA xx

Alice arrived by two the next day and she flew into publicist mode. Bella was dragged to a salon and she was buffed for her first of six interviews. Edward was unable to attend the first interview since he was starting at his new position as a trauma fellow and partner in Dr. VanDuzor’s medical practice.

“Alice, I don’t know if I can do this,” Bella whispered. They were in the green room of one of the local news stations. Bella was getting her makeup applied, but shaking anxiously. “I’m going to have a heart attack. This isn’t me. Forget it. I’m not going to reveal …”

“Bella, breathe,” Alice said, taking Bella’s hands. “Just have a conversation with the reporter. Her name is Norah and she’s a huge fan. Pretend like you’re talking to me or Jane.”

“Okay,” Bella whimpered. “But, I’m still terrified. I know why we’re doing this.”

“Any word from the detectives?” Alice asked.

“They traced the email back to some free ISP,” Bella answered. “It’s not traceable, but they’re trying to piece back the location. They’ve narrowed it down to somewhere in Tampa, but were unable to determine who sent them.”

“Five minutes, Ms. Swan,” said one of the production assistants.

“Oh, God,” Bella moaned.

“Deep breaths,” Alice giggled, taking Bella’s hands. “You can do this. Talk about your stories and how you started writing. Ignore the cameras. Okay?”

“I’ll try,” she said, wrinkling her nose. A microphone was pinned to her blouse and she went out to the comfy couches on the set. Norah, the reporter, was fangirling, but Bella tried to stay calm, forcing her lunch from making an appearance.

“Good Afternoon, Tampa. I’m Norah Gaines and I’m here with one of my favorite authors. However, her identity was kept a secret for as long as she’s been writing. I’m so excited that she is using us to break her silence and come forward so we can give her the props she deserves. Let’s welcome New York Times Best Selling Author, Marie Cigno, also known as Isabella Swan,” Norah sang. She turned to Bella, shaking her hand. “Welcome to Good Afternoon Tampa. I’m so pleased to have you here.”

“Thank you for having me,” Bella said, crossing her legs and biting down the nerves that were threatening to surface.

“What made you want to come forward and disclose your identity now?” Norah asked.

“One of my novels is in pre-production to become a movie. _Mafia Princess_ is being drafted into a screenplay and filming begins this winter in Toronto,” Bella smiled. “With the movie coming out, my anonymity would become a thing of the past. My editor and agent wanted me to come forward sooner, but I’m very, very shy.”

“You seem fine now,” Norah chuckled.

“Well, it’s the adrenaline,” Bella retorted, laughing quietly.

“What got you started into writing romance novels?”

“I’ve always been a romantic at heart,” Bella replied. “I’m a sucker for a happily ever after, with a twist. I wanted to write stories that women dreamed about … the strong man, with vulnerabilities who falls for an independent, but sassy woman. They fight for their love and love always overcomes.”

“If you had to choose a book, which is your favorite that you’ve written?” Norah crooned.

“Each story holds a special place in my heart,” Bella answered. “They also have facets of my own personality, helping me to work through some of my own issues. However, I probably feel like I’m closest to Mia from the _Nerd_ series. That story is the ultimate happily ever after. Two misfits, teased and taunted by their peers, found their one and only love. Julian is absolutely adorkable and Mia is snarky, but bereft in her own way.”

“Were you teased as a child?” Norah asked.

“Weren’t we all?” Bella snickered, arching a brow.

“I’m assuming that’s all you’re going to say about that,” Norah said, giving Bella a smirk. “What’s next on your plate, Bella?”

“I’m putting finishing touches on a new novel called _Out of the Darkness_ , which tells the story of a fallen angel and a woman who has a dark, painful past. I’m doing final edits and it should be ready to go by the holiday season. I’m also heading to my first convention in August in Las Vegas. I’m nervous, but excited to see my fans. And to go to Vegas. I’d never been,” Bella laughed.

“You’ll have an amazing time in Vegas – Sin City! Perhaps, you’ll get inspiration for a new novel! Well, it’s been a complete pleasure speaking with you, Bella. I’m such a huge fan and normally I wouldn’t do this, but can I get your autograph?” Norah asked, handing Bella a hardcover of _Mafia Princess_. Bella smiled, signing her name with a flourish. “Thank you! And now, we head back to the news room for the latest in the afternoon headlines. Back to you, Chris.”

The lights went down and the cameras went dead. Bella blew out a breath. “Thank you for having me, Norah.”

“Thank you for coming to speak with us first,” Norah smiled. “The first interview is usually the toughest. You’re a pro now. You can handle the rest easily.” They got up and hugged. Bella’s microphone was removed. “Thank you for the autograph. Be grateful I didn’t squeal like a pig.”

“I’m glad I could oblige,” Bella said.

“I do have one other question, off the record,” Norah asked.

“What’s that?” Bella asked warily.

“I have a source that says that you are dealing with a psycho fan and that’s why you’re coming forward with your real identity. Is that true?” Norah questioned.

“I was forced to come forward before I wanted to, but it was _not_ due to a crazed fan,” Bella answered. “Now, I have plans with my best friend and family. If you excuse me.” She turned on her heel and walked to Alice. “I don’t know if I can do this, Ali.”

“You looked great and didn’t look nervous. In regard to that question, she was out of line,” Alice said. “Now, I want to see dreamboat and meet these adorable kiddos. They’re going to love their Auntie Alice.”

**A/N: Okay, so the plan kind of went to the wayside. I hope you liked it. Bella made her secret identity not so secret. What do you think will happen with those emails? Are they from Tanya? Anyhow, up next will be Bella’s start at her new job and some adorable kid time. And let’s have some citrusy goodness, too. It’s been too long since our two favorite lovers had some naked fun times.**

**Leave me some!**


	50. Chapter 50

**For those of you who read the _Get Your Southern On_ contest entries, this is my contribution. I am tickled at the results … first place in public vote and third place for the judge’s choice. I’ve decided to break this up into smaller, drabblish chapters and it will be continued. The contest contribution is the first six or so chapters, roughly. I don’t know how long it will be, but I do have it planned. Thank you to Bridget for betaing this for me and for Clo, who created the banner. **

**Anyhow, up next will be Bella’s start at her new job and some adorable kid time. I also forgot about the benefit, too. And let’s have some citrusy goodness, too. It’s been too long since our two favorite lovers had some naked fun times.**

“Go with the white dress, Bella,” Alice cooed. “You’ll look like a bride.”

“Alice,” Bella deadpanned. “I like the ombré dress. I love the colors.”

“I’m with Bella,” Esme said, spinning to look at the dress she’d tried on for the benefit. It was slate grey, with a lace overlay and a subtle amount of sparkle. “I think the ombré is the perfect dress for the benefit.”

“And besides, I want to wear only _one_ white dress, Alice,” Bella snorted. “And that will be my wedding dress. You understand?”

“Put the dress back on. I want to see if I can make it work,” Alice snickered. Bella rolled her eyes, grabbing the plum/fuchsia gown. She slipped back into the dress and stepped onto the raised platform. Alice looked at Bella appraisingly, twisting her hair and fluffing the dress. “Okay, you’re right. This dress is totally perfect for the benefit. All you need is some gorgeous jewelry that picks up this pink at the waist.”

“Don’t worry about that,” Esme smirked, taking out her phone and tapping on her cell phone.

“Esme,” Bella chuckled, looking back at her. “Please, don’t do anything rash.”

“Too late,” Esme sang. “You look gorgeous and you’ll be the belle of the ball.”

Dresses were paid for and the three of them went out for an early dinner. After dinner, Alice and Bella went back to Bella’s apartment. Alice was leaving the following day, flying back to Seattle. “I’m going to miss you, girl,” Alice said, packing up her bags. “But, I’m so proud of you. You sailed through those interviews and your books are flying up the best seller lists.”

“Well, those emails are still coming, being more threatening,” Bella frowned. “I don’t understand.”

“Did they figure out who is sending the emails? Or who’s following you?” Alice asked. “I know that cute detective came over and spoke to you several times.”

“That cute detective is the son of the woman that Charlie’s dating,” Bella snorted. “But, he didn’t say anything that I didn’t already know. I just got a copy of the protection order against Tanya. Seth also mentioned that there was some suspicious activity on her credit account, possibly paying some private detective.”

“That could be who’s following you,” Alice said.

“They’re trying to track down that person,” Bella sighed. “Regardless, I’m not going to let Tanya win. She was queen bee in high school, but she’s a washed-up has been who is jealous of her ex-husband and me, his new girlfriend.” Bella blew out a breath. “Supposedly. We just need the smoking gun.”

“Damn,” Alice growled. “I’m so sorry, Bells.”

“Not your fault,” Bella said, sitting down and crossing her legs.

“Have you heard anything about the job at the university? They’re not rescinding their offer, are they?” Alice asked.

“No. In fact, my class that I’m teaching has a wait list that’s …” Bella laughed. “It’s insane. I may be teaching more than working in the library. I don’t know how I feel about that.”

“Why? Bella, you’d be a great teacher and it’ll help with your stage fright,” Alice chirped.

“I want students to take my class because of my educational prowess, not my popularity on the best seller list,” Bella snorted. “It’s a double-edged sword, that’s for sure.”

“Bella, you’re an amazing author, with a knack for making women swoon and writing deliciously sexy alpha males,” Alice snickered. “And the citrusy times in your novels are _hot_.” She sat down, curling up on the full-sized bed in the guest room. “Jane and I knew that when your identity would come out, it would explode. It’s true. To see such a sexy, but demure woman write such saucy novels … it’s the perfect juxtaposition. You know?”

“I suppose,” Bella sighed. “I’m just freaking out because I don’t want my career as a writer to impact my relationship with Edward or with his kids.”

“It’s not,” Alice said, arching a brow. “Now, let’s get drunk and stupid, enjoying some Boone’s Farm.”

xx TOTGA xx

Alice left the next day and Bella went to the university, moving into her office and signing the paperwork for her new position. Edward was meeting her for lunch after he had his shift at the office. He was spending the afternoon and early evening at the hospital. After signing the paperwork, Bella received the keys to her office and class schedule as an adjunct professor.

She was putting up pictures on her desk when her supervisor, Dr. Sarah Perlman, walked in. “Getting settled?” she asked.

“Yes,” Bella smiled. “I’m shocked at the size of this office. I didn’t have an office – just a desk – at my position at the Seattle Public Library.”

“Well, with your announcement, we wanted to make sure that you had some place as a refuge,” Dr. Perlman said. “It’s very exciting, that’s for certain, but I can imagine you’re struggling with your newfound celebrity.”

“You could say that,” Bella chuckled. “It’s not too bad. I’m not being attacked on the streets or anything, but having people ask for my autograph? It’s weird.” Bella looked up at her boss, blushing. “It’s not going to be disruptive on campus, is it, Dr. Perlman?”

“Your classes are quite popular and the president did mention something, but I said that you were a consummate professional. And I wanted to talk to you about a possibility, to join the faculty as a full professor,” Dr. Perlman said.

“I haven’t even started yet,” Bella laughed. “I mean, I’m just moving in to my office. I have yet to start teaching my two classes, which begin in September.”

“Well, I know that you are a busy woman, but I wanted to offer this to you,” Dr. Perlman said, handing Bella a booklet. “Since you’re a faculty member, you can take classes, getting your doctorate at a significate discount. You’re a brilliant young woman, Bella. Your academic papers are enlightening and well-written. Your novels are erotic, but smart and thought-provoking. It’s no surprise that you are so popular with your readers. Consider taking classes and continuing your education. I could see you going far here at the university.”

“Let me think about it?” Bella murmured. “I’m finishing up my newest novel and I’ve got a new book coming out in August, plus checking over the screen play for _Mafia Princess_.”

“The offer is open-ended, Bella,” Dr. Perlman said. “And call me Sarah. I’m not a stuffy old professor. That would be the English department chair, Dr. Craigen. That woman still thinks that Dante’s _Inferno_ is pornographic. She fought the modern romance class for years, but lost, as you can see with the two sections you’re teaching.”

“Is there going to be another teaching the class?” Bella asked.

“I’m teaching the third section,” Sarah nodded. “I hope I do it justice.” She got up, smoothing her skirt. “One more thing, we’re having a barbecue for the library and English staff the weekend of Fourth of July. I’d love for you to come, meet your coworkers before you officially start.” She handed Bella a card. “It’s at my house. I hope you can make it, Bella.”

“I’ll try, Sarah,” Bella grinned. “Is it okay if I bring my boyfriend and his children?”

“The more the merrier,” Sarah beamed. “Nice seeing you again, Bella. I’ll let you finish setting up.”

Sarah left and Bella spent another hour or so setting up the office. She also printed off a copy of the syllabus for the modern romance class. She also made note of the novels she’d be teaching, in addition to her own. Closing up her office, she was walking to her car to pick up her new laptop and then stopping by a bookstore to pick up the other books for the class. She’d read all of the books, but needed to make up lectures on each of them, pointing out the symbolism and nuances of the stories. As she was driving to an Apple store, there was a beat-up truck trailing her. It was loud and not subtle.

In the parking lot, Bella palmed her canister of pepper spray. Her heart was stammering and she walked to the store. A tall man, with russet-colored skin and curly black hair followed her. Turning, she glared at him. “Why are you following me?” Bella sneered. “Are you some creepy stalker?”

“No! I swear, I’m not,” he barked, holding up his hands. “Okay, maybe I’ve been following you but that’s because I was paid to.”

Bella narrowed her eyes, glaring at him. “Who? Who paid you to follow me?”

“I can’t say, but I can’t let this continue,” he said. “Look, my boss is out for blood. I’m only telling you this because I think you’re hot and you’re too nice for this bullshit.” He put his hands down. “I’m Quil. I was paid to follow you while on your trip to Key West.”

“You hacked into my computer,” she spat.

“I did and I’m so sorry,” Quil whispered. “I only did it because I was paid to, but when my boss told me what the information was being used for, I quit.”

“Quit what?” Bella growled. She pulled out her phone, glaring at him. “My dad, the _chief of police_ is number one on my speed dial, asshole. You tell me everything and you won’t get any prison time.”

“I deserve prison,” Quil choked out. “I’m not a nice guy.” He blew out a breath, his black curls falling into his eyes. “The person who hired me is trying to break you and your boyfriend up. Or at least the person who hired him …”

“You know,” Bella hissed. “Tell me! Tell me who’s behind this.”

“I’ve already said too much,” Quil muttered. “Please, be careful.” He turned on his heel, sprinting to his car and peeling out of the lot. Bella blinked, dialing her father and speaking to him briefly. Seth came about fifteen minutes later, taking down Bella’s statement and showed her several photos based off her description and Quil’s name.

“His name is Quil Embry. He’s been arrested for breaking and entering, various computer crimes and one sealed event from when he was a juvenile,” Seth said. “We put an APB out for him and his truck.”

“Do you know who he’s working for?” Bella asked as Edward arrived, the twins in tow.

“A private detective, Nixon Burke,” Seth said. “He’s a legit PI, but the way he gains his information is shady, at best. I’m going to speak to him once I’m done talking with you. His client is harassing a private citizen. He could go to jail as an accomplice if he doesn’t cooperate.”

“Can you arrest his client?” Edward asked, his hand finding Bella’s. Lucy and Liam were playing with some iPads in the Apple Store while Bella talked with the cops.

“If he reveals the client, we will bring in that person for questioning. However, Nixon is a tough nut to crack,” Seth said. “When my dad worked for the force, Nixon was his old partner. He was also the reason why my mom is a widow.” He scrubbed his face. “I’ll let you know if I find out anything, Bella.”

“Thanks, Seth,” Bella frowned. He nodded, leaving the scene with his partner. Bella finished her errands and went back to Edward’s house with him and the twins. She was shaking at the encounter. She didn’t want to be alone. At the house, the twins picked up on Bella’s fear, snuggling with her.

“Bella, can we go shopping? Daddy’s birthday and Father’s Day are on Sunday,” Lucy said. “I know that you got some stuff going on, but …”

“We’ll go tomorrow. We’ll spend the day together,” Bella said, smiling at the twins. “Get your dad birthday and Father’s Day presents, then we’ll go to the book store since I have to pick up some novels for a class I’m teaching at the university.”

“There’s a read-along at the Barnes and Noble tomorrow,” Liam murmured. “It’s one of the books that I wanted to read. Please?”

“What time, Liam?” Bella asked.

“I think it’s at two,” Liam said, looking up at her. “The one at the mall where we went out to eat at the Cheesecake Factory.”

“It’s a date,” Bella smiled, hugging him gently. Edward came into the living room, carrying bags of take out. “Real healthy, Dr. Superman.”

“Just for that, no Crab Rangoon for you,” Edward quipped. “Alright, terrors, on the floor. I don’t trust you to spill your fried rice all over the couch.”

“That’s you, Daddy,” Lucy snickered. “You eat like a slob.”

“Shhhhh, I’m trying to impress Bella,” Edward hissed dramatically.

“I’m already impressed, Edward,” Bella laughed. “Sloppy eating or not.”

“He also snores and farts in his sleep,” Liam said, his mouth full of an egg roll.

“Oh, I know,” Bella giggled.

“Enough teasing,” Edward grumped. “You all are mean. I do not fart in my sleep. At least I don’t plug up the plumbing when I go to the bathroom, Liam.”

“It was one time, Dad,” Liam wailed. “ONCE!”

“It’s all it takes. Just know that I will be bringing that up to any future girlfriends,” Edward said, waggling his brows. “That is if you continue to share my not-so-pleasant habits.”

“DAD!” Liam barked. “NO! I’ll stop.”

“Smart move,” Edward said, sitting down on the floor near Bella’s feet. Food was distributed and they devoured their meals. Except for Bella. She picked at her food, curled up in a ball. Edward moved and sat next to Bella, pulling her to his side. “I know you’re rattled.” He kissed her temple, looking down at her. “But, Quil reaching out to you may be the lead we need to figure out who’s sending these emails and sending libelous, slanderous bullshit to the gossip rags.”

“I’m still afraid that CPS is going to …” Bella grumbled.

“I spoke with Dr. VanDuzor and one of the social workers at the hospital. The case workers at CPS would probably laugh at that phone call. I mean, really?” Edward snorted. “Don’t worry, please. I’m not losing my kids and you are not going to cause me to lose my kids.” He ran his fingers down Bella’s arms. “Are you staying tonight?”

“I don’t trust myself to drive,” Bella whispered. “So, I will spend the night. Besides, the kids asked me to take them out to go shopping for Father’s Day and your birthday.”

Edward wrinkled his nose. “Ugh, don’t remind me,” he grumbled. “Twenty-nine.”

“And still very, very sexy,” Bella snickered. “After we get you your presents, we’re going to Barnes and Noble for some read along. I need to pick up the novels that I’m teaching for this modern romance class. I was going to get it today, but then I was accosted by creepy Quil.” She shuddered.

“You’re safe, sweetness,” Edward murmured, looking down into her eyes.

“With you, I am,” she smiled. “I love you, Dr. Superman.”

“I love you, my Bella,” he whispered.

**A/N: So, I wanted to add some citrusy goodness. Instead, things changed. We will be having some kid cuteness time, hearing from the kiddos about their relationship with Bella, Edward’s birthday/Father’s Day and then some citrusy goodness. The following chapter will be the benefit and more citrusy fun times.**

**Leave me some loving! Thank you for reading!**

 


	51. Chapter 51

**For those of you who read the _Get Your Southern On_ contest entries, this is my contribution. I am tickled at the results … first place in public vote and third place for the judge’s choice. I’ve decided to break this up into smaller, drabblish chapters and it will be continued. The contest contribution is the first six or so chapters, roughly. I don’t know how long it will be, but I do have it planned. Thank you to Bridget for betaing this for me and for Clo, who created the banner. **

**We will be having some kid cuteness time, hearing from the kiddos about their relationship with Bella, Edward’s birthday/Father’s Day and then some citrusy goodness. The following chapter will be the benefit and more citrusy fun times.**

Driving to the mall, Lucy and Liam were chattering in the backseat, coming up with ideas for their daddy for his birthday/Father’s Day. Most of them were too extravagant or too expensive. “Daddy would love a sports car!” Lucy sang.

“And who’s paying for that?” Bella deadpanned. “How much money do you guys have for your dad’s gifts?”

“Fifty dollars,” Liam answered.

“Sports cars cost more than fifty bucks,” Bella snickered. “Let’s try and get him something that means a lot to him. What are some things that you do with your dad that make him and you happy?”

“I just like spending time with him,” Lucy answered, her nose wrinkled. “He works so much. I know he’s important because of his job, but I miss him.”

“He misses you, too. His office is covered with pictures of you guys,” Bella smiled, parking at the mall. “How about we get some pictures of you? There’s a picture place in the mall.”

“With you, too!” Lucy sang. “Wouldn’t that be awesome, Liam?” He nodded. Bella plastered on a smile, looking down at her casual attire of a pair of shorts and one of Edward’s Dartmouth shirts. The twins were somewhat coordinated with similar colors. “Come on, Bella! That would be awesome!”

“Well, I need to get some clothes since I’m looking very casual,” Bella giggled. Lucy nodded, looking a lot like Alice, appraising her critically. “I won’t be long.” They got out of the car, walking to a nearby big box store. Bella found a skirt and shirt that matched the twins, purchasing it without trying it on. She also got some makeup, paying for that and changing in one of the bathrooms.

“Bella, you’re so pretty,” Lucy said, her voice filled with awe as Bella put on the mascara. “No wonder why Daddy loves you. Doesn’t Bella look pretty, Liam?” Liam shrugged, responding like a typical boy. Lucy rolled her eyes, smacking her brother.

“Thank you, Lucy. You are just as beautiful,” Bella smiled, dabbing on some lip gloss. “And Liam, you are handsome and kind, just like your dad.”

“You think I’m kind, even though I was a total brat to you?” Liam asked, his brows shooting to his hairline.

“I understand that you were hesitant to trust me, Liam. You never were a total brat,” Bella argued.

“Yes, he was,” Lucy snorted, slipping her hand into Bella’s. “You’re too nice, Bella.”

“Okay, you were a bit of a brat, but I know that you are working on being nicer to me,” Bella smiled. “Now, let’s get those pictures taken and pick out some awesome picture frames for your dad.”

“You have to get something for Dad, too,” Liam said. “He needs a new watch. His died or something. It was one of those watches run on sunlight.”

“Let’s get the pictures taken and then we’ll pick out his present from me,” Bella said. She slipped her purse on her arm and offered her hand to Liam. He readily took it, walking with his sister and dad’s girlfriend to the picture studio. They had an opening and a photographer spent an hour with them, taking pictures at a nearby park. From the tiny screen, the pictures looked amazing and would be the perfect present for Edward. With a grin, they went back to the picture studio and chose the picture package, pooling money from both Liam and Lucy, but Bella covered most of it. They decided on picking six of the photos in several different sizes. Paying for the photos, the photographer said that the prints would be ready in an hour.

Using that time, Bella and the twins went to a specialty store, getting a special Father’s Day frame for Edward. It took a while for them to decide on which one they wanted, but chose a metal frame that said “Super Hero Dad.” Wrapping the frame in tissue paper, Liam tugged on Bella’s arm to a jewelry store. She found a watch for him, getting the back of it engraved.

As they waited for the pictures to be printed and the watch to be engraved, the three of them went to Red Robin for some lunch and to get out of the heat. Bella had forgotten how hot and sticky Florida got in the summer. She was ready to peal her clothes from her body and jump into the bay, missing the cool summers of the Pacific Northwest. The twins were unfazed by it, but seemed happy to be in the restaurant.

“Bella, I’m going to the bathroom,” Lucy said, wiping her hands on a napkin. “Do you know where it is?”

“I can go with you,” Bella replied.

“I’m good,” Lucy smiled. Bella pointed to the rear of the restaurant. She skipped to the back, leaving Bella with Liam.

“Thank you for taking us to get our gifts, Bella,” Liam said, munching on a steak fry. “Normally, Nana takes us, but she’s busy with some big renovation, restoring some old house or something. Dad would have gotten homemade cards and cereal for his birthday.”

“It’s my pleasure, Liam,” Bella grinned. “You guys can ask me anything. I’m here for you. If you want to talk, vent, get presents for your dad …”

“Dad put your phone number into our cell phones. If he’s not available, he said to call you. He trusts you, Bella,” Liam said, his lips quirking up into a crooked smirk, looking so much like his father.

“I hope you are beginning to trust me, too,” Bella said, leaning back and staring at the too-serious boy in front of her.

“I am,” he said, his smile widening.

“Bella!” came the startled cry from Lucy. She ran to the booth, hopping into the side with Bella, wrapping her arms around her neck. “There was a weird lady in the bathroom.”

“Are you okay?” Bella asked, her heart stammering. “She didn’t touch you, did she?” Bella was ready to pull this woman’s hair out for startling little Lucy. Her trembling body was as close to Bella as she could be. “I’ve got you, pretty girl.”

“No, but she was staring. It made me feel …” Lucy shuddered, snuggling close to Bella. Lucy looked up as a flash of blonde was walking to the exit. “That’s her.” Bella wanted to get up and give this woman a piece of her mind, but Lucy was suctioned to her body.

“You’re okay, Lucy,” Bella whispered, holding the little girl tightly. “I’ve got you.” Liam moved to sit next to his sister and the three of them were crammed on one side of the booth. Very little lunch was eaten from that point. Lucy was an anxious mess. Liam was ready to fight bears for his sister and Bella was pissed off that some stranger would scare a child like that. Paying the bill, they left the restaurant and walked to the jeweler’s first, picking up the watch. Then, they got the pictures from the photographer, putting their favorite into the frame.

The last stop was a Hallmark store, picking up cards for Father’s Day/Edward’s birthday. Bella got him a funny card for his birthday, while the kids got some sweet cards for Father’s Day. They also got some gift bags and wrapping paper, driving back to Bella’s apartment to wrap the presents.

Other than the creepy woman, it was a good day.

But, who was that woman?

xx TOTGA xx

“Why are we whispering?” Lucy hissed. “Daddy’s upstairs, _snoring_. He’s not going to hear us.”

“It’s supposed to be a surprise,” Liam argued, still whispering. “Right, Bella?”

“It is a surprise, but Lucy is right. Your dad is down for the count,” Bella giggled. “Do you guys have your presents?” They both nodded, their heads moving like bobble heads. “I’m almost done with breakfast. One of you should carry the tray. It’ll just be just the food. I’ll carry the coffee and juice.”

“I can carry the juice,” Lucy sang.

“One of you has to carry the presents,” Bella said, popping a blueberry into her mouth. She put the blueberry pancakes onto the dish, placing it onto the tray. She checked her pocket for the lighter and candle to place in the pancake. “Okay, who’s my tray carrier?” Liam’s hand shot up. “Hold it with two hands.”

Carefully, Liam took the tray and began walking to the stairs. Lucy helped by carrying the syrup and gift bags. Bella managed the coffee and juice, plus her camera in her back pocket. Lucy opened the door and tiptoed into Edward’s bedroom. He was snoring, making sounds no human should ever make. Placing the coffee and juice in the bathroom, Bella took the tray from Liam and placed it on the dresser. The kids crawled into bed with Edward, snuggling up with him. As if he knew, his arms wrapped around his kids and he sighed, a soft smile spreading over his face. Bella took a picture, which woke Edward up. His eyes were unfocused. “Bella?”

“I wanted to document the cuteness,” she snickered.

“Come join in the cuteness,” he said, his voice gravelly. She kicked off her shoes and lay down behind Lucy. She beamed as Edward pulled Bella into their family snuggle. “This is the perfect way to wake up.” He kissed the foreheads of his children, leaning forward to brush his lips with Bella. “What did I do to deserve this awesome wakeup call?”

“It’s Father’s Day, Daddy,” Lucy said, burrowing against Edward’s chest.

“And your birthday!!” Liam said, bouncing onto his knees and beaming widely. “You’re _old_ , Dad!”

“Ancient,” Edward quipped. “I roamed the earth when mammoths were alive.”

“How old does that make Nana and Papa?” Lucy asked.

“They were around with the dinosaurs,” Edward snorted. “Thank you for the snuggles. This is the best birthday/Father’s Day present ever.”

“We’re not done,” Bella said, getting out of the bed. “We have presents for you!”

“You leaving is not a part of the plan, Bella,” Edward whined.

“Hush,” she snorted, grabbing the breakfast tray with the blueberry pancakes, eggs, bacon and fresh fruit. He sat up, putting on his glasses and giving his children kisses. Bella put the tray over his lap. “This is the first part of your day, Edward.”

“I can’t eat all of this,” he laughed as Bella put the coffee and juice on the nightstand. “I’ve got to maintain my girlish figure.”

“Dad, you got lumpy muscles,” Lucy deadpanned. Edward snorted, making a muscle and snarling. “See?”

“I’m a huge muscle man,” he chuckled. “But, I want all of you to enjoy this with me.”

“We already ate,” Bella said, sitting cross-legged on the edge of the bed. “Right?”

“Bella makes the best pancakes, Dad. Better than yours,” Liam nodded. “So, eat up!”

Edward blinked up, his eyes wistful and filled with adoration for the beautiful woman who had come back into his life, but his smile grateful. She blushed. Lucy had climbed into Bella’s lap, toying with her fingers and Bella used the opportunity to hide behind her messy curls. “We need to tell your dad what we’re doing today,” Bella said, her arms draped around Lucy.

“Oh, right!” Liam chuckled. “After breakfast, we’re going to hang out at the park. We want to play with you, Dad. It been forever since we’ve played.”

“Sounds great,” Edward said, tucking into his breakfast. “I think that there’s a festival at the park today. We can ride the rides, eat deep-fried Twinkies and act like kids all day.”

“Not all day, Daddy,” Lucy said. “We’re going over to Nana and Papa’s for a barbeque at four. We need to celebrate Father’s Day for Papa. He’s _your_ daddy.” She blinked up to Bella. “What did you do for your dad, Bella?”

“We went out to eat yesterday with his girlfriend and her son,” Bella answered. “My dad knew I had plans with you guys.”

“We could invite Charlie to join us at the barbeque at my parents’ place?” Edward suggested, putting the tray onto the floor and sipping his coffee.

“He’s working tonight,” Bella said. “Are you ready for presents?”

“I’ll get them,” Lucy said, scrambling off Bella’s lap. She grabbed the bags and put them in Edward’s arms. “Bella helped with our present, Daddy.”

“I was just the driver,” Bella said as Lucy sat back in her lap.

“Open them, Dad,” Liam said.

“Which one?” Edward asked. Liam put the twins’ present on his lap. He took out the card, grinning crookedly as he read it. “I love you both so much. This is going on my desk at work.”

“Wait until you see the present, Dad!” Lucy squealed.

Edward tore into the tissue paper, tossing it onto the bedspread. He took out the two wrapped presents inside. He opened the first one, which was a photo album of all the twins’ favorite pictures for their dad. “I remember holding you both when you were this little.” He kissed Liam’s forehead, tucking him to his side. “You both were so tiny.”

“Not anymore,” Liam chuckled.

“True,” Edward snorted, poking Liam’s belly. “You’ve been enjoying too many Pop Tarts, bud.”

“Don’t buy them,” Liam retorted, grinning at his dad. “Open the next one. I think you’ll like this one.”

“No, you’ll love it,” Lucy sang. “Do it, Daddy!”

Edward laughed, opening the second present which was the photo from the photo shoot that Bella had arranged. He smiled at the frame, pulling it out of the box and gasping when he saw his children and beautiful girlfriend smiling at him, looking like the gorgeous family he’d always wanted. Bella looked like a mother, smiling tenderly at both children as she draped her arms over their bodies. Lucy was hugging Bella, an enthusiastic grin on her face. Liam was behind Bella, his cheek pressed to hers as he stood behind her. “This is …”

“You don’t like it?” Lucy asked. “We should have used another picture, Bella. The one where we were on that bench!”

“No, Luce,” Edward breathed. “This is perfect.” He blinked up and smiled, his heart stammering in his chest. “Seeing you all together … it’s an amazing, sweet, perfect, awesome gift.”

“Doesn’t Bella look pretty?” Lucy asked.

“Pretty is an understatement,” Edward said, staring at his girlfriend. “I love the photo and the frame is freaking cool.”

“You are a superhero,” Liam said, beaming. “It makes sense that you’re our superhero dad! I love you!”

“I love you, too, Daddy,” Lucy murmured, scrambling to kiss her dad’s cheek.

“I’m so lucky,” he whispered, hugging his children. He reached his hand and tugged on Bella, pulling her into his arms. “I have the best family in the world.” Liam and Lucy were oblivious as he stared into Bella’s eyes. The emotion behind them was powerful, making Bella’s eyes tear. They didn’t say anything. It wasn’t needed, but Edward knew that once his children were occupied, he’d show how much he appreciated what Bella had done for him, for his babies.

After sending Edward to shower, Bella had help from the twins to do the dishes. Once that was done, they bounced up to their rooms to get ready for the day with their dad. She heard them chirp to Edward and within a few moments, Edward’s arms were around her waist. He kissed her neck, holding her to his body.

“I’m trying to put the pans away,” Bella giggled.

“I’m trying to kiss and thank and love my _one_ ,” he said, turning her in his arms and crashing his lips against hers. Bella moaned, her hands flying to his hair and tugging on the damp strands. “Bella,” he breathed. “Words cannot express what you’ve done for me, for the twins.” He looked at her, tears brimming in his eyes. “You made us a family. A true family. The way they’re acting, seeing that picture, sharing Father’s Day … I never had that.” His eyes darkened and he pressed Bella against the counter. “I fully intend to thank you, in the way that only I can.”

“Don’t forget. I have a present for you, birthday boy,” Bella said, breathless and desperate for more of his touch. She pushed him away, but hated to do so since his rock-hard body was pressed against her, his arousal pinned between them. She handed him the card and box. “Happy birthday, Dr. Superman.”

“You didn’t have to do this,” he argued. “I know that those pictures were probably expensive.”

“They were, but seeing your face was worth it,” Bella said, sliding up on the counter. “We have more photos that we can add to the house, if you want. They’re at my apartment. We can pick out frames …”

“That sounds awesome, but next time we get photos, I want to be there. The three of you … it was magical, but it’s not our complete family,” Edward whispered. “The four of us … _we’re_ a family.”

“I’m beginning to see that,” Bella breathed. “Now, open your present.”

Edward rolled his eyes, tearing into the card first. He laughed at it, loving Bella’s snarky note. He kissed her gently and opened the gift, gasping when he saw what she’d got him. “Bella, this is too much.”

“Nothing is too much for you,” she said, opening the box and shaking the watch out of it. “I had it inscribed.”

“ _Amor Vincit Omnia_ ,” Edward read. “Love conquers all.”

“It’s clichéd, but it’s the truth,” she murmured. “I love you, Edward.”

“I love you more, sweetness,” Edward smiled, cupping her cheek. “And I intend to show you how much later tonight.”

“Is that a promise?” Bella giggled breathlessly.

“A solemn vow.”

**A/N: Okay, so things ran away from me. The lemon will come _next_ chapter, along with the benefit. Oh, and there will be some more run-ins with that mystery woman. **

**Leave me some loving! Thank you for reading! ;-)**


	52. Chapter 52

**For those of you who read the _Get Your Southern On_ contest entries, this is my contribution. I am tickled at the results … first place in public vote and third place for the judge’s choice. I’ve decided to break this up into smaller, drabblish chapters and it will be continued. The contest contribution is the first six or so chapters, roughly. I don’t know how long it will be, but I do have it planned. Thank you to Bridget for betaing this for me and for Clo, who created the banner. **

**I planned for there to be a lemon, but things kind of went a different direction. I promise you that I will add some lemony goodness. Perhaps the night of the benefit? Oh, and there will be some more run-ins with that mystery woman. How do you think Edward will react?**

“Edward, behave,” Bella chided as she pushed his hands away from her breasts. “You’re acting like a horny teenager.”

“And this is a bad thing?” Edward asked, his lips wrapping around her ear. “Ever since I woke up, seeing you with my children and knowing that you _love_ them, makes me love you more. I want to show you how much.” He turned her around, away from the sink full of dishes. “You have no idea what it means to me that you accept my twins, my babies, so easily.”

“How could I not? They’re a part of you,” she whispered, kissing his jaw.

“They’re also a part of Tanya, too,” he sighed, brushing his lips against hers.

“Don’t mention her while you’re seducing me, Dr. Superman,” Bella quipped, nibbling on his lower lip. “Bad taste.”

“Sorry, sweetness,” Edward chuckled. “I’m just yearning for you. You have no idea how much.”

“Oh, I have a pretty good idea. Your idea is poking me in the stomach,” Bella giggled, pushing him away. “Your dad hasn’t given me the glare today and I pray that trend continues.”

“He won’t. He realized that he made a snap judgment, it nearly cost him his marriage and it’s still costing him time with his grandchildren,” Edward murmured. “I don’t trust him with them.”

“Carlisle hasn’t apologized, though,” Bella shrugged, turning back to pile of dishes on the kitchen counter. “I’m not holding my breath.”

Edward bit back a growl, wrapping his arms around her waist. He kissed her neck. “I’ll be right back. Thank you for doing the dishes.”

“Go spend time with your family. I don’t mind,” Bella said, turning her head and puckering her lips.

Edward kissed her tenderly before going out to the backyard. The twins were splashing in the pool, laughing and playing a game of their own invention. Carlisle and Esme were sitting, drinking some wine. “Dad, a word?” Edward asked, his voice cold.

Carlisle grimaced, standing up and walking over to his son. “Thank you for bringing the twins. It’s been so nice spending time with them,” Carlisle smiled.

“I’m glad, but there’s someone that you need to talk to, Dad,” Edward muttered. “Things have been improving with you and Bella, but you’ve yet to do one important thing.” He crossed his arms, arching a brow at his father. “You made her feel small with your words and actions. Have you once apologized?”

“No,” Carlisle sighed, scrubbing his face. “I know I should.”

“Yes, you should. If you don’t, I can easily revoke your response for the benefit, Dad,” Edward snarled. “Apologize to my girlfriend. Make her feel welcome. Accept her for who she is.” With a parting glare, Edward sat at the edge of the pool and laughed at his children.

Carlisle blew out a breath, walking into the kitchen. It was sparkling and Bella was putting the plates away, but struggling with where they needed to go. “Do you need some help?” Carlisle asked. “You didn’t have to do the dishes, Bella.”

“I wanted to,” she said. “And yes, I’d love some help. I figured out the dinner plates, but the serving pieces, I’m not sure where they go.”

Carlisle smiled, putting them away easily and pouring a cup of coffee for them. “Do you want cream or sugar?”

“Black is fine,” Bella said, taking the cup from Carlisle. “Thank you.”

“I know that this is long overdue, Bella, but I’m sorry about how I acted toward you,” Carlisle said, gripping his coffee mug. “I jumped to conclusions and I can clearly see that I was wrong in … well … _everything_.”

“And does this apology have anything to do with the fact that I just told Edward?” Bella asked, her eyes hard. Carlisle grimaced. “I appreciate the effort, but it doesn’t really seem genuine.” She sipped the coffee, trying to keep calm. “And I don’t understand why. That’s what baffles my mind, Carlisle. I never did anything to deserve your wrath. I love your son. I adore his children. In those actions, where do you see the proof that I’m a gold-digging whore?”

“You’re not, Bella. I should have known that. Your father is one of my closest friends,” Carlisle breathed.

“Was. Not anymore,” Bella argued. “Charlie said that if he sees you any time soon, your gonads will be introduced to his knee. My father doesn’t take kindly to people who torture his daughter. I dealt with too much of that when I was in high school. A teenaged girl, whose mother left for no apparent reason, and my dad who works for the police department. I was the butt of too many jokes and made fun of by your ex-daughter-in-law. She was the ringleader. Edward was one of the few people who was kind to me. I thought he got that from his family. Clearly, he got his compassion and kindness from Esme.”

“I deserved that,” Carlisle sighed. “And probably worse. I know that I’ve done nothing but make your life miserable and it was Edward who pointed out that I haven’t apologized.”

“You don’t see what you did was wrong?” Bella asked, trying to keep her voice even.

“I do. Believe me, I do,” Carlisle said, taking Bella’s hand. She took it away, gripping the mug. “I will do everything to show you that I’m sincere in my apology.”

“Why did you think I was …?” she trailed off, unable to repeat those words. “I’m not Tanya. I’m the complete opposite, really.”

“I see that now,” he murmured. “I guess my opinion about the women my son dates is tainted by Tanya. She wanted nothing but money.”

“To be honest, Carlisle, I have my own,” Bella said. “In case you’ve forgotten, I’m a published author and suffice it to say, I don’t _have_ to work at the University of Tampa. I choose to work there because I’m more than just an author. I’m more than just a librarian.” She sipped her coffee and looked at her boyfriend’s father. “I understand your trepidation about Edward’s relationship. I’d be gun-shy after Tanya, too. She was a bitch in high school and it appears her behaviors haven’t changed in the least. However, it would have been in your best interest to actually get to know me before you made blanket, broad generalizations.” She poured the coffee into the sink. “I need time. You hurt me, tremendously, Carlisle. You spread lies about me to your grandchildren. I just need time. Could I accept your apology? Possibly, but not right now.”

“I understand and I respect that,” Carlisle sighed. “I’ll do my best to prove to you that I’m not a douche canoe.”

“Excuse me?” Bella laughed.

“Esme called me that,” Carlisle chuckled. “And in retrospect, it’s too kind of an insult.” He sobered. “I hope you can forgive me.”

“Time. That’s all I ask,” Bella said, giving him a timid smile. She turned on her heel, making her way out to the pool. Edward pulled Bella onto his chaise lounge, snuggling her into his arms. He kissed her neck. “Love you, Edward.”

“I adore you, Bella,” he whispered. “Do you want to talk?”

“No. I just want you,” she said. “Your arms, your love, your strength.”

“You have me,” he vowed. “You will have all of me, once we get home. Nana is taking the kids tonight and they’re planning something tomorrow. So, you’re mine tonight.”

“Good. I need you,” she breathed. “Only you.”

xx TOTGA xx

“Esme, this really isn’t necessary,” Bella argued as she sat in the pedicurist’s chair.

“Nonsense,” Esme chuckled. “We needed a girly day. We’ve got the benefit tonight. We have to look gorgeous. Not that you need any help. You’re so beautiful, Bella. Edward is a lucky man.”

“Thank you, Esme. I appreciate the girly day. I honestly didn’t know what to do with my hair. This helped,” Bella laughed, gesturing to the curl that fell onto her shoulders.

“It also gives me a chance to get to know you better,” Esme sang. “How are you settling into Tampa? Do you like your apartment?”

“My apartment feels like a hotel room,” Bella chuckled. “I rented a furnished place since I didn’t want to unpack and then repack after six months. It’s nice, but lacks the homey touch.”

“I know that Edward asked you to move in,” Esme smiled.

“He did, but we wanted to establish ourselves as a couple before I moved in. I mean, we knew each other in high school, but we’re getting to know each other as adults. We’ve both had other lives prior to reconnecting at the reunion, Esme,” Bella explained. “I am planning on moving in December.”

“Good,” Esme beamed. “And it’s wise of you to establish yourselves as a couple. Edward has been everything … a husband, a doctor, a son, and a father. His role as a husband was rocky, but that was due to his wife. Tanya was a hateful girl, turning into an abhorrent woman. She walked away from those children when Edward promised her money. Not a lot, but enough to keep her out of our hair.”

“Do you think she may want the children back?” Bella asked. “She did sign her rights away, right?”

“She did sign her rights away and she was almost gleeful when she did,” Esme growled, her eyes darkening. “Edward acted as a father and mother. He doted on those children while Tanya gallivanted with random men. I saw her once.”

“What?”

“I was doing some work for a friend of mine. I was out, running errands and picking up some pieces for the design,” Esme explained. “I saw Tanya out with a man. Though, he appeared to be in college. Boy would have been a more appropriate description. Anyway, she kissed him and I followed them to a sleazy motel. She didn’t even bother closing the curtains. I watched, with sick fascination, as she let that boy fuck her.” Esme pursed her lips. “I took pictures and it was those photos that sealed her fate. Edward didn’t even blink when he saw the pictures. He knew what Tanya was doing. The proof just gave him the ammunition to end the marriage and get full custody of Liam and Lucy. Tanya wanted money. He gave it to her, but not nearly the amount she wanted. The wonders of a prenuptial agreement.”

“Remind me to never get on your bad side,” Bella snorted.

“Bella, you’d never get on my bad side,” Esme said, her face warming. “You love my son and his children, even if they are half she-devil. Though, with Edward’s parenting, you can’t tell. He’s taught them to be loving, kind, funny and independent. The only time I can see Tanya in the children is in Lucy, with certain mannerisms and obviously, her hair. Liam is an Edward clone.”

“He is and Lucy is so sweet. Nothing at all like her mother,” Bella giggled. “She’s so adorable.”

“Lucy loves you, Bella,” Esme said. “So does Liam, in his own way.”

“We’re working through all of that,” Bella said. “We respect each other and Liam understands that I’m not going to hurt him or his father.”

“I know you won’t,” Esme nodded. “You’re probably the best thing that happened to my son in a long, long time.”

“The feeling’s mutual,” Bella breathed.

The rest of the afternoon was spent getting manicures and pedicures. When they were done, Esme drove them back to her house. They both got dressed for the benefit. Esme cooed about Bella’s dress and it warmed Bella’s heart. She never had this moment with her own mother. Esme doted on her, making her feel welcomed and wanted. “Oh, I have something for you. Jewelry!”

“Oh, I have my pearl earrings,” Bella argued.

“No, this is from Edward. Pearls are beautiful, but with this dress, you need something that makes a statement,” Esme said, pulling out a bag. “Let me go get him.” She glided out of the room and came back with Edward, wearing a gorgeous tuxedo that was cut perfectly to his athletic body.

“Holy crow,” Bella breathed. “You’re gorgeous.”

“I’m alright, but you are exquisite,” Edward said, crossing over to her and trailing his fingers down her cheek. “I’m afraid to kiss you. I’d get ripped a new asshole if I kissed Tanya with her face done.”

“You can kiss me,” Bella said, licking her lips. “I have more lipstick.” He grinned crookedly, kissing her lips and sliding his tongue into her mouth. She whimpered, tugging on his hair. They broke apart, panting heavily. “Wow.”

“Yeah,” Edward said, holding her closely. “Now, open your present, sweetness. Alice sent me a picture of your dress so I could get you jewelry to match.” He picked up the bag, which had been left on the bed. “Open it up, sweetness.”

Bella sat down on the edge of the bed, removing the tissue paper from the bag. Inside, there were three boxes. “Edward, this is too much.”

“Nope. Never,” he said, kissing her temple. “Remember what I said? I plan to spoil you.”

She gave him a glare, opening the smallest of the three boxes. Inside, nestled on a satin pillow, were a pair of earrings. They were pear-shaped, bright pink with diamonds surrounding the stones. “Oh, wow. This gem is gorgeous.”

“Pink tourmaline,” Edward said. “It matches the pink in your dress.”

Bella got up and put the earrings on, looking at the jewelry in the mirror. They were the most gorgeous things she’d ever owned. “They’re beautiful, Edward.”

“You’re not done, Miss Swan,” Edward chuckled. She sat back down, opening the next box, which was a bracelet with the same stone and diamonds. Bella bit her lip as he put the heavy bracelet around her wrist. “This is not too much. I can see the hamster wheel turning.”

“Edward, I can only imagine how much this cost,” Bella breathed, opening the final, largest box. “Fuck me.”

“I intend to do that later, Bella,” Edward laughed, taking out the final piece – a pink tourmaline and diamond necklace. “I want to see you wear only the jewelry I’ve given you and a smile.”

“Perv,” Bella giggled as she flipped her hair over her shoulder while Edward put on her necklace. “Thank you. You didn’t have to do this.”

“I know,” Edward replied, his fingers gliding down her slender arm. “I wanted to give you something … spoil you.”

“Just being with you is enough, Edward,” Bella murmured, turning to face him. “I love you, the man. You don’t have to shower me with gifts. My feelings for you won’t change.”

Edward’s eyes softened and he cupped Bella’s cheek. “I did this because I wanted to, but it’s good to know that you’re not materialistic, sweetness.”

“I like my creature comforts, but I only want you and your children,” Bella said, kissing him tenderly. “The rest? Sprinkles on top of our familial sundae.” Getting up, she tugged on his hand. “Now, we’ve got a benefit to attend, and I think an award for you to accept.”

He stood up and they went downstairs. Esme squealed excitedly, having Edward and Bella stand together for pictures. Once the memory card of her camera was filled, they got into their respective cars and drove to the hotel where the benefit was being held. Using the valet, they walked into the lobby and to the large banquet hall. Edward and Bella were at the same table as his parents and Dr. Elijah VanDuzor and his wife, Belinda.

Dinner was bland, to say the least. What they lacked in flavor, they made up with decorations and flair. The banquet hall was decorated with red, white and blue decorations, calling on the upcoming July Fourth holiday. It was elegant, with white twinkle lights, roses as centerpieces and navy accents. Once dessert was served, the chief of staff stood up at the podium by the DJ. He congratulated several retiring members of the staff and sang the praises of the doctors and nurses, saving many children’s lives. The chief continued, passing out awards that were distributed annually. Edward’s name was called for his quick thinking and ability to save Seth Stanley. Edward’s face flamed as he accepted the award, shaking the hand of the chief and smiling for the photographer.

“Let me see,” Bella crooned, asking for the plaque. “2016 Resident of the Year, St. Joseph’s Children Hospital. This is amazing, Edward. I’m so proud of you.”

“This is great, but in my office, Elijah gave me a Superman plaque, calling me Superhero Doc,” Edward laughed. “I’m going to be forever known as Dr. Superhero. I’ve got ties, scrub tops, surgical caps … all with various superheroes, mainly Superman.”

“And I’m feeding the frenzy,” Elijah smirked. “You’re a local hero, Edward.”

“I do try, but I was just doing what was best for the child,” Edward said. “It could have been avoided if it weren’t for …”

“Do you know what happened to the woman? Lauren?” Belinda asked. “I heard she was arrested.”

“She was and she pled out,” Edward explained. “I don’t know what she got, but the district attorney contacted me, informing me that I didn’t need to testify at the trial. However, there may be a possibility of testifying at the civil trial. Jessica’s suing Lauren for damages.”

“Okay, enough talk about work,” Elijah laughed. “Dr. Windbag is done talking. Let’s enjoy the rest of the evening. Belinda, may I have this dance?”

“Of course,” she laughed, taking his hand.

Carlisle and Esme followed them, leaving Bella and Edward at the table. “Do you want to dance, sweetness?” Edward asked, his fingers twined with Bella’s.

“Maybe in a little while,” she smiled, kissing his cheek. “I’m so proud of you, Edward. Resident of the Year?”

“I never expected this,” he blushed. “There was talk about some sort of accolade for my work with Seth, but I never expected to win Resident of the Year. I thought that it was given to the chief resident. That was not me.”

“Who was it?” Bella asked.

Edward pointed to a petite woman with short dark hair. “Dr. Marilyn Downton. She beat me for the job by a fraction of a point. She’s a great doctor, amazing with the kids and one of those natural-born leaders.”

“I could say the same about you, Dr. Superman,” Bella giggled. She blinked over at him, giving Edward a seductive smirk. “You know, seeing you up there made me want you even more.” She kissed him, sucking on his bottom lip.

“I always want you,” he breathed. Bella’s smile darkened and she stood up, offering her his hand. “A dance?”

“No,” she purred. “I _want_ you and I’m feeling a little like an exhibitionist today.”

“Fuck me,” Edward growled.

**A/N: Cliffie … I know. But, we’re going to have some smexy times in the next chapter. Where should they _get it on?_ I’m thinking outdoors … In my mind, this imaginary hotel has a gazebo overlooking a manmade lake. What do you think? And let’s just say that this next chapter will be nothing but lemons. Juicy, sexy, _hot_ lemons. **

**Pictures of the benefit, Bella’s dress and her jewelry and Edward in a tuxedo will be on my blog. Link for that is on my profile. You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. I’m also on twitter: Tufano79.**

**Leave me some!**

 


	53. Chapter 53

**For those of you who read the _Get Your Southern On_ contest entries, this is my contribution. I am tickled at the results … first place in public vote and third place for the judge’s choice. I’ve decided to break this up into smaller, drabblish chapters and it will be continued. The contest contribution is the first six or so chapters, roughly. I don’t know how long it will be, but I do have it planned. Thank you to Bridget for betaing this for me and for Clo, who created the banner. **

**Cliffie … I know. But, we’re going to have some smexy times in the next chapter. Where should they _get it on?_ I’m thinking outdoors … In my mind, this imaginary hotel has a gazebo overlooking a manmade lake. What do you think? And let’s just say that this next chapter will be nothing but lemons. Juicy, sexy, _hot_ lemons.**

**Oh, and there will be some more run-ins with that mystery woman. How do you think Edward will react?**

_“Do you want to dance, sweetness?” Edward asked, his fingers twined with Bella’s._

_“Maybe in a little while,” she smiled, kissing his cheek. “I’m so proud of you, Edward. Resident of the Year?”_

_“I never expected this,” he blushed. “There was talk about some sort of accolade for my work with Seth, but I never expected to win Resident of the Year. I thought that it was given to the chief resident. That was not me.”_

_“Who was it?” Bella asked._

_Edward pointed to a petite woman with short dark hair. “Dr. Marilyn Downton. She beat me for the job by a fraction of a point. She’s a great doctor, amazing with the kids and one of those natural-born leaders.”_

_“I could say the same about you, Dr. Superman,” Bella giggled. She blinked over at him, giving Edward a seductive smirk. “You know, seeing you up there made me want you even more.” She kissed him, sucking on his bottom lip._

_“I always want you,” he breathed. Bella’s smile darkened and she stood up, offering her his hand. “A dance?”_

_“No,” she purred. “I want you and I’m feeling a little like an exhibitionist today.”_

_“Fuck me,” Edward growled_.

Twining their fingers together, Edward led Bella outside to the lavish outdoor space of the hotel. It was quiet, save for the croaking of the toads and subtle buzz of the crickets. In the distance, there was a gathering storm. Heat lightening flashed and the low rumble of thunder filled the humid air. They walked, stepping further away from the hotel ballroom and closer to the gazebo that was overlooking a quiet lake. Edward slid his arms around her waist, kissing her neck. “Exhibitionist?” he quipped, his voice deep and silky smooth.

“Seeing you in that tux? All I could think of is taking it off with my teeth,” Bella purred, leaning back against muscular body, angling her head so he could continue his seductive assault on her neck. “Hmmm, I like that. Your teeth on my skin …”

“How you like my mouth on your pussy?” he asked, his hand pressing between them and lifting the flowy skirt of her chiffon evening gown. “Feasting on your sweetness?”

“At home,” she breathed, turning around and pushing him onto the bench in the gazebo. “Only you get to see my pussy. No one else.” She straddled his lap, rolling her hips. “You’re so hard, Edward.”

“I’ve got the most beautiful woman in my lap,” Edward replied, giving her a deliciously crooked grin. “Kiss me, Bella.”

She smiled, brushing her lips against his. He sighed contentedly, pulling her closer to his body. Their kisses began innocently with simple caresses along Bella’s bare shoulders. With a rumbling growl, Edward slid his tongue between Bella’s lips as the first drops of the coming storm began to fall. Bella pulled away, looking around. “Ever made love in a rainstorm?”

“No, but I think I’m about to,” he grinned. Lightening lit up the sky, making Bella look more ethereal. “I’ve never done anything like this.”

“Me, neither,” she said, standing up and shimmying out of her panties. She tossed them into her purse and reached for Edward’s waistband. “I need you, Edward. I love you and I want to feel you inside me.” He slipped off his suit coat, pushing his pants and boxer briefs down so his growing arousal could bounce free. He reached for Bella, pulling her over his lap and lifting her skirts. “Touch me.”

Edward kissed her as he felt between her legs, shocked at how wet she was. He slid two fingers into her warmth, making her gasp as she rolled her body. The lightening flashed around them, igniting the air with electricity. “I have to fuck you,” Edward growled, pulling her closer to his leaking arousal. He removed his fingers and with a harsh thrust, he filled her completely. Thunder boomed as they joined. “Oh, God.”

“He’s pleased,” Bella giggled, sinking down on his hardness. She leaned forward, kissing Edward, rolling her hips and losing herself in his length. They moved as one, hungrily pawing at each other. Edward held her to his body as he did most of the work, thrusting harshly and making her whimper with need. “Fuck, you feel so fucking good, Edward. I love your cock in me.”

“I can feel how much you love it, sweetness. You’re so tight. So wet,” he growled, sucking behind her ear. Lightening flashed, making Bella cling to Edward tighter. He growled, his control unraveling. “Bella, all of this is sensory overload. I need you to come.”

“I’m there,” she panted, her hair curling and sticking to her sweaty face. Thunder made the gazebo shake. Bella gasped, her orgasm zipping through her unexpectedly. “Oh, FUCK!”

“That’s it, Bella,” Edward hissed, grasping her hair and feeling as her muscles undulated around him. “Keep coming. Don’t stop. Come with me.”

“I love you,” she sobbed as he filled her with his own release. “Edward, yessssssss!”

Their movements slowed and Bella slumped in his arms. He slid his arms around her waist, breathing heavily against her curls. “I love you more, my Bella,” he whispered, but it was nearly drowned out by the downpour. Bella looked at him, caressing his cheek. She got off his lap and Edward tucked his length back into his trousers while Bella shimmied back on her panties. They stayed outside, watching the storm as it passed over. “Tonight has been amazing, Bella.”

“It has,” Bella said, looking up at him. “I’m so proud of you.”

“I was just doing my job,” Edward chuckled, kissing her forehead. “But, thank you.” His phone vibrated in his pocket. Pulling it out, he chuckled. “My parents are wondering where we went.”

“I don’t think responding that we snuck off to have outdoor sex would be very appropriate,” Bella giggled.

“Just watching the storm,” Edward texted back. It vibrated almost immediately as he sent the message. “My parents are heading home, picking up the twins from the babysitter’s. We have the whole house to ourselves.” He grinned wickedly. “Tonight’s not over, Bella. I still need to taste your sweetness. I want to spend the night making love to my girlfriend.”

“And your girlfriend wants to spend the night making love to you,” Bella cooed. “Shall we go?”

“Once it stops with the torrential downpour,” Edward chuckled. “According to the weather app, it’ll clear up in ten minutes. Then, you and me? We have a date with our bed.”

Twenty minutes later, they were in the car and Edward was speeding back to his house. Both of them were anxious to continue their sexy times together, in the privacy of their own home. Edward needed to see Bella’s gorgeous naked body. He desperately needed to lick her pussy. He wanted to make her scream. He wanted to explore every inch of her body, caressing her soft skin and making love to her all night.

Parking in the garage as another storm swept over the area, Edward pulled Bella into the house. Inside, Edward kissed her, picking her up and carrying her up to his bedroom. “You realize that I’ve lived here for almost a month and we’ve yet to make love in our bedroom?” Edward asked as he kissed her soft lips.

“Your bedroom,” Bella giggled.

“No, it’s _our_ bedroom,” Edward argued, putting her on her feet in the room. “This is our house.” He cupped her face with his hands. She smiled softly and tilted her head up. Leaning forward, he barely caressed her lips with his. His hands glided down her back, unzipping her dress. The chiffon fell from her body. “I want to worship you, Bella,” Edward said, pushing her back until her knees hit the mattress.

“Turnabouts fair play, Edward,” she said, sitting down on the mattress and scooting back onto the bed. “Don’t think that I won’t repay you in kind.”

“I look forward to it,” Edward replied, tugging Bella’s lacy panties off her. He kissed her lips, grinning widely. Making his way down her body, he spread her legs and his mouth watering at seeing how wet she was, again. He kissed up her legs, running his tongue along her slit.

“I’m naked, Edward,” Bella teased. “You’re fully dressed.”

“Shhh, I’ve got a pussy to devour. It’s far more delectable than dinner,” Edward smirked, suckling on her clit and making her whimper with need. He could taste her essence, but his own release mingling with hers. It was a heady combination and he _loved it_. He swirled his tongue on her clit, looking up at her. Bella’s head was thrown back and she was gripping bedspread. Edward eased two fingers into her pussy, curling them inside. He massaged the spongy part of her body that made her explode. He needed her to come. He wanted to her to quake with pleasure. He growled against her skin as her arousal increased. It spilled onto his hand, soaking the bedspread.

“Edward …” Bella gasped. “Oh, yes!”

“Come for me, sweetness,” Edward commanded. His gravelly voice made her muscles clench and she screamed. Edward kept his mouth on her, tasting her sweet release. Bella shuddered, sitting up and gently pushing him away. “You okay, love?”

“Very sensitive,” Bella said, tugging on Edward’s shirt and pulling him to her mouth. She kissed him desperately. With needy fingers, the shirt disappeared off Edward’s body and she scraped her nails along his torso. “You are … I love you, Edward.” He stared into her eyes, kneeling between her legs. “It’s my turn to worship you.”

“Making love is all I want,” Edward whispered, sliding his tuxedo pants off his body. He crawled up her body and kissed her deeply. She wrapped her legs around his waist. “So, do you, it would seem.”

“I’m addicted to your cock,” she breathed, reaching between them and stroking his length. “I can’t believe that you’re so hard for me, Edward.”

“I’m in a perpetual state of arousal around you, Bella,” Edward smirked, rocking his hips. She bit her lip, guiding his erection to her pussy. They both looked down and watched as he disappeared inside. “Fuck. I will never tire looking at that. Seeing you take me inside. Sharing one body. One heart. One soul.”

“One love,” she breathed, kissing him.

“Our love,” he smiled, rolling his hips and burying himself further inside. She whimpered as he moved sinuously, gliding in and out, completing their love, their bond. Locking her legs around his waist, he kissed her, plunging his tongue into her mouth. He hooked her leg over his arm, slamming into her. The sound of their skin slapping and their shared grunts were the soundtrack of their lovemaking. “Fuck.”

“Edward,” she breathed, pawing at his face. “Harder, baby.” He growled, thrusting harder. They stared at each other, lost in the sensations of their coupling. “Oh, God. YESSSS!”

“Bella,” Edward moaned, feeling her body quake beneath him. Her body clung to him as she felt the power of her orgasm. Her mouth hung open, staring up at him. “You’re mine, baby.”

“Yes,” she breathed. “Don’t stop. Don’t stop.”

“Never,” Edward replied, kissing her and praying that he could stave off his orgasm. But, she felt so good. Her pussy was clenching around his length, making his own release come perilously close. “Bella …”  She smiled, kissing him deeply. With that kiss, he filled her again with his orgasm. “My Bella.” He kept moving until his hardness slipped out of her.

“We christened your bedroom,” Bella said, wiping his sweaty hair away from his brow.

“Our bedroom,” he argued, rolling off to the side and taking Bella with him. “Do you want to christen _our_ bathroom?”

“Shower sex?” Bella giggled. “Yes and please.”

After christening the shower, the kitchen and the bedroom, again, Bella and Edward collapsed in exhaustion. They were a tangle of naked limbs, clinging to each other. They woke up by mid-morning when Edward’s cell phone rang from the nightstand. He grumbled, answering it. “Hello?”

“Daddy!” came the excited voice of Lucy. “Nana and Papa said you won an award!”

“I did, baby girl,” Edward said, snuggling against Bella. She hummed and then yawned. “I was recognized for helping Seth. I think Dr. VanDuzor is getting me more superhero stuff.”

“Did you put up our frame, Daddy?” she asked. “The one from Father’s Day?”

“In my office, Luce,” Edward yawned, his eyes drifting closed and nuzzling his head between Bella’s breasts. “Sweetheart, I love you and I’m glad you called, but Daddy didn’t get to bed until late. I was celebrating my award with Bella.”

“Edward,” Bella laughed, smacking his arm.

He covered the speaker. “It’s true,” he snorted. “Anyway, I’ll be over to come get you by early afternoon.”

“Can’t you come get us now?” she whined.

“No, Lucy. It’s rare that I get to sleep in and I want to sleep in. I love you, Lucy, but Daddy needs his rest,” Edward said, his hand sliding across Bella’s belly and cupping her breast. “I’ll see you soon, Luce.” He hung up the phone, turning off the phone and nuzzling Bella’s neck.

“Are we going back to sleep?” Bella giggled. “I can feel someone who is quite awake behind me.”

“I’ll be quick,” he purred, lifting her leg and sliding inside easily. And he was quick … making her scream with the power of his thrusts and their shared orgasms. Sleep came quickly after that until their stomachs woke them up, growling for sustenance.

“Oh, Edward,” Bella gasped, looking at Edward as they got dressed. “Your eyes.”

“Shit, I forgot to take out my contacts,” he said, blinking rapidly. “I was wondering why you were so clear when I made love to you after the phone call from Lucy.” He pulled them out, tossing them into the garbage. “Looks like I’ll be wearing the glasses for a few days.” His stomach snarled angrily. “Damn. I hear you.”

“Come on, lover, let me feed the beast,” Bella snorted, tugging on his hand. “I sucked you dry.”

“If I’m not mistaken, I did all the sucking,” Edward deadpanned.

“Under your own volition, Dr. Superman,” Bella smirked. “I’m not complaining.”

“Hmmm, me neither,” he said, kissing her nose. “Now, feed me, woman!” He slapped her ass, making Bella squeak. She kicked him, darting downstairs, laughing hysterically the entire way.

**A/N: I told you … lemony goodness. Wasn’t it great? Personally, I thought it was _meh._ I need me some citrusy ideas. If you got some, send some my way. I need some mojo when it comes to producing lemonade. It’s all pretty much the same, lately. **

**Up next will be some time with Edward, the kids and Bella, spending time in Tampa, bonding as a family. And what about the mysterious blonde? Who’s she? Could it be Tanya? How will Edward react?**

**Leave some loving. Thanks for reading!**

 


	54. Chapter 54

**For those of you who read the _Get Your Southern On_ contest entries, this is my contribution. I am tickled at the results … first place in public vote and third place for the judge’s choice. I’ve decided to break this up into smaller, drabblish chapters and it will be continued. The contest contribution is the first six or so chapters, roughly. I don’t know how long it will be, but I do have it planned. Thank you to Bridget for betaing this for me and for Clo, who created the banner. **

**Up next will be some time with Edward, the kids and Bella, spending time in Tampa, bonding as a family. And what about the mysterious blonde? Who’s she? Could it be Tanya? How will Edward react?**

“I can’t believe you have to go back to school so early, Bella,” Liam grumbled. “Can’t you hang out with us some more?”

“I’d love to, Liam, but I’ve got to get ready for my classes to start. I’m lucky that I’ve got some free time. My schedule is pretty flexible and you guys are my favorite dates,” Bella said, driving them to Target. She had to pick up some office supplies and a new flash drive for her new curriculum. “After we get my stuff from Target, we’ll get some lunch and then we’ll hang out at the beach. Your dad is meeting us there.”

“Can we go to that the taco place on the beach?” Lucy asked.

“It’s a plan, pretty girl,” Bella beamed, parking her car. “Come on, kiddos. Let’s get these errands done.” They went into store, getting the office supplies and some snacks for the beach.

As they were wandering in the store, a blonde woman was following them. She was taking pictures with her cell phone, her over made up face pinched and fuming with anger. She watched Bella as she laughed with the little girl, Lucy, buying her some books and colored pencils. She scowled as Bella helped the boy, Liam, grab some beach toys, brushing her fingers in the boy’s red hair. Lucy bounced on her toes, asking to get some sunblock and aloe for the trip to the beach. Bella nodded. She turned and ran to the opposite end of the store. The woman followed her. The girl ran into her legs. “Ooops, sorry,” Lucy chirped.

“No big deal,” the woman replied. “You’re very pretty.”

“Thank you, but I’m not supposed to talk to strangers,” Lucy said, taking a step back. She narrowed her eyes at the lady. “I’ve seen you before. You look like …” Lucy trailed off, shaking her head. “Leave me alone.” She turned, bolting down the aisle and forgetting the stuff she’d picked up. The woman frowned, following the little girl and watching as Bella paid for all their stuff, leaving the store.

“Who’s ready to go to the beach?” Bella asked, backing up and driving to the taco place. “Lucy? Are you okay? You seem a little quiet.”

“I’m fine, Bella,” Lucy said, trying to forget the creepy lady with too much makeup on.

“You can talk to me, pretty girl,” Bella whispered. Lucy shrugged. Parking in a public lot, they went to the taco place and settled down for some lunch. Liam went to the bathroom and Bella idly played with Lucy’s hair. “There’s something wrong, Luce. What’s wrong?”

“Some lady was following me in the store. I think it was the same lady from Red Robin,” Lucy whispered. “She looks like I should know her.”

“What does she look like, Lucy?” Bella asked, her heart stammering.

“Tall with the same colored hair as me,” Lucy said. “She has on way too much makeup and she was dressed like Miss Lauren. Her dress was too short.”

“Shit,” Bella spat out.

“You said a bad word,” Lucy chided.

“I’m sorry, pretty girl,” Bella apologized. “I know who is following you.”

Liam came running, his face red and his little hands in fists. “Bella, can we go home?”

“What’s wrong?” Bella asked. Liam pointed to a blonde woman. “Stay here. Don’t move.” She shot up, stomping toward the woman. She ducked out of the restaurant and Bella followed her, looking for the blonde hair. However, she disappeared in the crowd. “Fuck my life.” Bella went back inside, sitting down next to the twins. “I’m sorry, kiddos. I couldn’t catch her. What happened, Liam?”

“She just asked me if I needed help in the bathroom. I said no and that she was creepy,” Liam snorted. “She seemed upset, but she was. I mean, I’m seven. I don’t need help in the bathroom. I’m a big boy.”

“You are, but until we get to the bottom of this, you’re not going anywhere on your own,” Bella said, her nose wrinkled. “And that includes the bathroom. Do you want to spend time at the pool other than the beach?” They both nodded and Bella gestured for the check. She paid with cash, guiding them out of the restaurant and drove them back home. After slathering them with sunblock, they jumped into the pool and Bella sat on the edge. She sent a text, telling Edward that they were home and that she needed to talk to him.

He came home shortly after five, dressed in some scrubs, as he was at the hospital that afternoon. He waved at his children, sitting down next to Bella. “What’s wrong? Your text was cryptic.”

“There’s someone following me and the kids,” Bella whispered. “At first, I thought it was just a coincidence, but today this woman approached Lucy and Liam. They were both freaked out. I didn’t see her, but …”

“Was this the first time this has happened?” Edward asked, his voice cold, glaring at Bella.

“The first time was when we went shopping for your present for Father’s Day,” Bella said, her face paling. “Today, this woman approached Lucy at Target and Liam at the taco joint near the beach.” She cleared her throat, pulling her feet out of the water and curling up. “From Lucy’s description, I think it’s Tanya.”

“And you’re just now mentioning this to me,” Edward growled.

“It happened today,” Bella snapped.

“But, the first time was weeks ago, Bella,” Edward yelled. “I should have been told then. I have a restraining against her. It includes the kids and you. She’s fucked in the head.”

“I’m sorry, Edward. I don’t know exactly who’s following us, but I got them out of there,” Bella sneered.

“How did she even approach them?” Edward asked.

“Lucy went to get sunblock at the store and Liam was in the bathroom, Edward,” Bella said.

“Were you with them?” he growled.

“So, this is my fault?” she yelled back. She got up and walked away, into the kitchen. Edward followed her, his green eyes swirling with anger and distrust. “Your children are capable of going to the bathroom by themselves. Liam even said that to ‘Tanya.’” Bella used finger quotes around Edward’s ex-wife’s name. “You need to calm down.”

“Calm down? The woman who gave up those children is trying to weasel back into their lives,” Edward screamed. “You need to keep a better eye on them.”

Bella’s eyes filled with tears, glowering at him. “Stop blaming me,” she hissed. “It’s not my fault.” A tear fell down her cheek and she picked up her purse. “Until you can stop being an asshole, I’m going.” She took out her keys and went to the pool. She said goodbye to the kids, barely hanging on by a thread. Sliding into the car, Bella drove away and drove to the campus to do some work on her office and fine-tuning her lessons for the semester. However, she had an empty feeling in her heart, like she’d been punched. The fact that Edward blamed her broke her and it felt awful.

 Did he really have that little faith in her?

xx TOTGA xx

“Daddy, why was Bella sad?” Lucy asked as she ate her dinner. “She looked like she was crying.”

Edward wrinkled his nose, knowing his temper got him into huge trouble. “We had a fight, Luce,” he answered. “Eat your dinner.”

“Is this about that lady?” Liam asked. Edward nodded. “Bella was ticked, Dad.”

“Language, Liam,” Edward chided.

“What? She was! She ran out and was ready to kick some butt,” Liam said.

“What did the lady look like?” Edward asked. Both of the kids answered and Edward grumbled. He pulled out his cell phone and found a picture from when the twins were first born. It was the only family picture of the four of them in existence. He zoomed in on Tanya’s face, handing it to the twins. “Is that her?”

“Close. Her nose is different and she’s got bigger …” Lucy said, holding her hands out like she was cupping boobs. “Why do you have her picture on your phone, Daddy?”

“This is your birth mom,” Edward sighed. “Her name is Tanya. Do you remember her?” Both twins shook their heads. “That’s probably for the best. She’s not a very good person. I have a restraining order against her. She’s not allowed to talk to you, to me or to Bella.”

“But, she did,” Liam growled. “Bella let that happen.”

“No, Liam,” Edward said, pinching his nose. “Bella didn’t know that Tanya was following her. That’s what we were fighting about. I blamed her for not protecting you.”

“Daddy, Bella brought us right home and she was mad at this lady,” Lucy said, pointing to Tanya. “You need to apologize to her. She didn’t do anything wrong. This lady did. Bella protected us from her.”

“But don’t you think Bella would know what Tanya would look like?” Liam asked. “Didn’t she go to high school with you and her?”

“She did, but Tanya didn’t look like how you described in high school,” Edward answered. Tanya, when they were in high school, was pretty, but not fake. As she got older and she was trying to turn back the clock, she used Botox, collagen and implants to change her appearance. “Let me try to call Bella.” He dialed Bella’s number, but his call rang once and then went to voicemail. Not surprising. “Finish eating your dinner, terrors.”

“We’re not terrors,” Lucy argued.

“You’re the terror,” Liam snorted. “You were mean to Bella.”

“I was,” Edward frowned. God, he sucked. “You guys eat and I’m going to call Nana. I want to see if she’ll watch you while I try to apologize to Bella.” He dialed his mom and paced in the kitchen. He told Esme about the fight and his mom blew out a harsh breath.

“Give her time, Edward. You pretty much said that you didn’t trust her with your children,” Esme explained. “That’s pretty low.”

“I didn’t mean to,” Edward said, his heart stammering. “I mean, Tanya is stalking her and the kids. I just snapped.”

“You did and you hurt her, deeply,” Esme sighed. “Bella has been more of a mother to the twins than Tanya ever was. The fact that you said that you didn’t trust her … that’s almost cruel.”

“I suck as a human being,” Edward groaned, scrubbing his face. “Mom, what can I do to make it right?”

“Give her some time to cool down and be sincere with your apology, Edward. At least give her tonight to relax,” Esme whispered. “I’m sorry, but you’re going to have to kiss some major ass in order to get into her good graces.”

“Kind of how Dad needs to kiss your ass,” Edward snorted humorlessly.

“Probably even more so,” Esme sighed. “Good luck. I’ll take the kids this weekend and hopefully you and Bella will be enjoying some makeup sex.”

“That’s if she doesn’t dump my ass,” Edward grumbled. “Thanks, Mom.”

“Don’t thank me yet. You’ve got a huge hole to dig yourself out of, bub,” Esme chuckled. “Love you.” She hung up and Edward felt so empty and pissed at himself for letting his temper get away from him. Despite his mom’s suggestion of giving Bella a chance to cool down, he sent a brief text. _I’m so sorry ~ E_

He prayed that it would be a start in their healing.

**A/N: So, Edward had a bit of a temper tantrum. Okay, a huge temper tantrum. Do you think he can get himself out of it? Leave me some!**


	55. Chapter 55

**For those of you who read the _Get Your Southern On_ contest entries, this is my contribution. I am tickled at the results … first place in public vote and third place for the judge’s choice. I’ve decided to break this up into smaller, drabblish chapters and it will be continued. The contest contribution is the first six or so chapters, roughly. I don’t know how long it will be, but I do have it planned. Thank you to Bridget for betaing this for me and for Clo, who created the banner. **

**What do you think will happen with Edward and Bella? Will she forgive him? And what about Tanya? Will she leave well enough alone?**

_I’m so sorry ~ E_

What the fuck ever, Bella thought, tossing her phone into her purse.

She turned back to her school-issued laptop and continued working on the lecture and discussion questions for the tenth class of the semester. She had spent the evening in her office and was in a good place for her classes. “Why are you working? You’re not due to start working until the next week,” Sarah said.

Bella blinked up, giving her boss a smile, but it was forced. “I wanted to finish setting up my office and I got to working on my lectures.”

“You okay?” Sarah asked. “You seem sad?”

“Fight with my boyfriend,” Bella sighed. “It’s not a big deal. I just figured I’d work on my lectures. I didn’t want to go home. I’d sit and sulk.” Bella rubbed her chest, hating the pain she felt there. “I can leave it I’m not allowed.”

“Nonsense,” Sarah chuckled. “But, I think of something better to do than work on lectures. Want to get a drink?”

“That sounds good,” Bella replied, smiling shyly.

“Come on. There’s this cute little bar around the corner,” Sarah beamed. They walked to the bar and settled into a booth after ordering a couple of margaritas. “So, what happened with your boyfriend?”

“I don’t know if you’re aware of what’s going on with me,” Bella shrugged.

“I know that you just recently announced your pseudonym for writing, but it wasn’t by choice,” Sarah said, sipping her margarita. “But, other than that, I don’t know.”

“Announcing my pseudonym wasn’t by choice. It was going to come out since _Mafia Princess_ was going to be made into a movie, but it was going to be announced closer to the beginning of production of the film,” Bella sighed. “But, we got an email from someone saying that they were going to out me and make me look like I was unfit to care for my boyfriend’s children. We both think it’s his ex-wife, my arch-nemesis from high school. She doesn’t want me to be involved with him and is trying to sabotage our relationship. She succeeded.”

“How so?”

“Edward and I had a huge fight today because of his ex-wife, or at least I think it was his ex-wife, approached both of his children while we were out running errands,” Bella grumbled. “He alluded to the fact that I may not be a suitable guardian. It broke my heart.”

“Wow,” Sarah frowned “I don’t think that Edward really believes that.”

“I don’t know. He was pretty adamant before I left,” Bella grumbled. “He sent me a text and tried calling, but I can’t talk to him. He hurt my feelings. Really hurt my feelings. I’d do anything for his children. I love them like they were my own. I wanted to pull that woman’s hair because she was terrorizing the kids. I just couldn’t get to her.”

“I’m sorry, Bella,” Sarah said. “Does Edward’s ex-wife have visitation rights?”

“No. She signed them away,” Bella explained. “And there’s a restraining order against her.”

“Have you told the police?”

“We haven’t really gotten to that point,” Bella said, scrubbing her face. “I left after Edward said I wasn’t capable of taking care of his children. I didn’t want him to see me cry. He shattered my heart, Sarah.”

“I think he knows that. You said that he texted you?” Sarah asked. Bella nodded. “He probably realized that his temper got him into trouble. Can you forgive him?”

“I don’t know,” Bella shrugged. “He has to grovel, big time, for me to really believe him – that he’s really sincere in his apology – you know?” She wiped her cheek, feeling tears sliding down her face. “Sorry. It just hurt a lot.”

“I can imagine,” Sarah said, rubbing Bella’s arm. “Let’s just try to forget your stupid boyfriend because he was being, well, stupid.” Bella snorted. “We can get drunk and get to know each other. It’s been forever since someone started working in my department that was even remotely close to my age.”

“And yet, you’re the department chair,” Bella quipped.

“That’s because I’m the only one capable of running said department,” Sarah snickered. “I need a partner in crime and Ms. Swan, I believe that this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.”

“Here, here,” Bella said, clinking her margarita glass with Sarah’s.

 xx TOTGA xx

Bella barely remembered getting home. She and Sarah got completely blitzed on margaritas. However, she was aware enough to order an Uber. She fell into bed, fully clothed and when she woke up, Bella had a four-alarm hangover. “I’m never drinking again,” she grumbled. Dragging her body off the couch, she went to the bathroom, peeing and hopping into the shower. Once she felt human, Bella checked her phone, seeing numerous texts from Edward. Each one was apologetic, but he was panicking with each one. As she held her phone, it vibrated with another text coming through.

_I know I fucked up, but I need to know if you’re alive. Give some sort of indication that you’re breathing. I’m close to calling your dad, Bella. I’m worried ~ E_

_I’m alive ~ B_

She left it at that, still pissed off at him. However, he wouldn’t leave well enough alone. He called her. She ignored the phone call and ordered another Uber to drive her to the campus to pick up her car. Once the car arrived, she gave the driver the address to the library. Paying him, she went into her office and picked up her bags. After that, she went to her car and drove back home, by way of a local diner to pick up some greasy diner food. She took out her new MacBook Pro, opening up her manuscript for _Out of the Darkness,_ working on the ending and preparing to send it off to Jane and Alice.

She was working diligently when she heard a quiet knock on her door. Bella wanted to ignore it. She was in the zone.

“Bella, I know you’re in there. I saw your car,” Edward said, his voice impossibly sad.

“You’re acting like a stalker, Edward,” Bella growled. “Leave me alone.”

“You’re not even going to give me a chance to apologize?” he asked through the door.

“Not right now, Edward. You hurt me. Go away,” she snapped.

“I could use my key,” he said.

“You do and I’m changing the locks,” she snarled, stomping to the door. She opened it up and there was a huge bouquet of flowers. He peeked out from the flowers and gave her a smile. “You are not welcome here, Edward. Not now. Not until I can wrap my head around what you said last night. You were a total asshole. Give me fucking time.”

“I know I was an asshole,” he said, his eyes wide and his voice cracking. “I am so sorry.”

“Actions speak louder than words, Edward. And the action I need you to do is leave,” Bella spat. “Give me time.”

Edward frowned, nodding. “At least take the flowers?”

“Give them to your mother. I don’t want them,” Bella said, pushing the bouquet out of the doorway and closing the door, double locking it. She was being harsh but she was still in agony from his words. She slid down the door, a sob escaping her lips.

On the other side of the door, Edward felt his own heart breaking as he heard her cry. He’d caused that and she wouldn’t even let him make it better. He pressed his hand to the door, listening to her broken sobs. He leaned the flowers against the door and left. But, he didn’t leave. He sat in his car, trying to calm down his own emotions. He didn’t even know who to talk to. He still wasn’t on speaking terms with his father. He didn’t feel comfortable talking to Elijah since this was a personal problem, not a professional one. With a sigh, he dialed Jasper. They’d talked a great deal since Edward’s visit to Seattle. He had become a close friend.

“Hey, Edward,” Jasper said. “How are things in sunny Florida?”

“Honestly? Not so hot,” Edward grumbled. “I fucked up, man. Bella and I had a huge fight and I really hurt her feelings. I’m trying to make it up to her, but she won’t even give me the time of day.”

“Tell me everything,” Jasper whispered. Edward explained the situation and by the time he was done, Jasper was growling. “I’m mad at you and I wasn’t even the person who you directed your anger toward. I get your fears, but Bella is the sweetest girl I’ve ever met. And she loves your children and for some strange reason she loves you.”

“Now, that might be debatable,” Edward grumbled.

“You hurt her, Edward. You pretty much said that she was an irresponsible parent,” Jasper said. “You have some major groveling to do.”

“How do I do that?” Edward asked. “She won’t even … I want to make it better. I made her cry. I broke her heart and I want to put it back together.”

“Give her time. That’s your best bet,” Jasper said. “You essentially said you didn’t trust her and to someone who deals with low self-esteem, that’s a huge blow.” Edward’s brows furrowed. “You think that Bella is over what happened to her in high school? She struggles with low self-esteem. She doesn’t think she’s good enough. She’s not good enough to have her mom stay or she’s not good enough to make you happy. You fed into her greatest fears, Edward.”

“Fuck my life,” Edward sniffled. “She makes me happy. It’s this bullshit with Tanya that’s causing me stress. I talked to the cops and to my attorney about her possibly breaking the restraining order. Without solid proof, nothing can be done. This is a nightmare.”

“I’m sorry, man. You’re a good guy, but I don’t condone what you did. I get that you were frustrated, but Bella is my wife’s best friend. You hurt her and it’s going to take a great deal of time and sucking up for you to get back into her good graces,” Jasper said. “Good luck.”

“Any words of advice?” Edward asked.

“Be patient and tell her that you love her and respect her need for space,” Jasper said. “It will take time. Trust me. Bella is the queen of holding grudges.”

“Thanks, Jasper,” Edward sighed, looking up at Bella’s apartment. He wondered if she was still crying or if she saw the flowers against her door. He said goodbye to Jasper and hung up. Before he left Bella’s apartment building, he sent her a text.

_I love you until the last star fades from the sky … I’m so sorry. Please forgive me. ~ E_

xx TOTGA xx

A week had passed since their fight. Edward was going crazy. Bella had sent him texts, but just short texts asking for more time. The kids were pissed at their father for being such an asshole to Bella and he was getting the silent treatment from both of them.

When Edward came home one night, Esme was waiting for him. She was glaring at her son. “I spoke with your girlfriend today. I understand why she’s not talking to you.”

“Great. Another person to remind me that I suck as a human,” Edward grumbled under his breath.

“You’re right. You do suck. I love you, Edward. You’re a brilliant doctor, loving father, but an asshole, just like your own dad,” Esme spat.

“Don’t go that far,” Edward sneered. “I’m trying to make it up to her. She won’t even talk to me.”

Esme took his hands and stared up into his eyes. “I’m sorry about that remark about your father. But, how did that make you feel?”

“Like shit,” he said, arching a brow.

“Imagine that, times ten,” Esme said. “That’s how Bella feels.” She removed her hands and crossed her arms. “But, she’s also being a tad unreasonable, too.”

“What do I do? I’ve given her time, Mom,” Edward whispered. “I love her. I trust her with my heart and my kids. I want to marry her, Mom.”

“She’s not ready for that, but she’s ready to hear from you,” Esme said. “But, don’t bring any flowers. Her apartment looks like a funeral parlor.”

“How did you know?” Edward asked.

“She needed a mom and she called me. She was so shattered, Edward. I never knew how bad her self-esteem was. Bella may seem confident, but she’s so lost. And hearing you say that you didn’t trust her with your children? I made her think that she was no better than her own mother,” Esme growled. “Be honest. Talk to her. _Love_ her.” Smacking his arm, she glowered at her. “And don’t pull that bullshit again. I want that girl as my daughter. I like her better than you right now.”

“Yes ma’am,” Edward said, rubbing his bicep. “Are you okay with the kids staying with you? Not that they’re talking to me.”

“Yes. We’re going to Lego Land,” Esme replied. “We’ll be back late Monday night.” She kissed his cheek. “Don’t fuck this up, Edward Anthony.”

“You said ‘fuck,’” Edward snorted.

“That’s because I’m pissed,” Esme said, pointing at him. “Win your girl back. I’m going to spoil my grandbabies.” She swept out of the house in a flourish. Edward went upstairs and changed into a pair of shorts and a polo, determined to fix the royal fuck up he’d caused.

He was going to win back Bella Swan … his sweetness and the only woman to truly capture his heart.

**A/N: Yeah, Edward was a douche canoe … Carlisle was rubbing off on him. But, he knows he fucked up. But, one good thing happened … Bella found a new friend in Sarah Perlman, her department chair.**

**Up next will be their discussion and will she forgive him? Leave me some!**


	56. Chapter 56

**For those of you who read the _Get Your Southern On_ contest entries, this is my contribution. I am tickled at the results … first place in public vote and third place for the judge’s choice. I’ve decided to break this up into smaller, drabblish chapters and it will be continued. The contest contribution is the first six or so chapters, roughly. I don’t know how long it will be, but I do have it planned. Thank you to Bridget for betaing this for me and for Clo, who created the banner. **

**Up next will be their discussion and will she forgive him?**

Edward was an anxious mess as he drove to Bella’s apartment. He rehearsed his apology over in his head, but he was terrified that he was going to make things worse with his nervous ramblings. _Think positive, Cullen._ Parking next to her Volvo, Edward got out of the car and walked to the main entrance. Using his key, he let himself into the building and rode up to Bella’s floor. Shifting nervously in front of her door, he knocked timidly.

The door unlocked and Bella stood before him, her eyes empty and sad.

 _Fuck, I’m such a moron_ , Edward spat to himself. “Can I come in?”

Bella nodded, stepping to the side and granting him access. He stepped inside, seeing all the flowers he’d sent to her. The apartment really did look like a funeral parlor and smelled like one, too. The overbearing scent of roses and lilies reminded him of his Grammy Platt’s funeral when he was in middle school.  It was not a pleasant memory, to say the least. “Would you like some water? Beer?” Bella asked.

“I want to apologize, sweetness,” Edward choked out. “I want to make things right between us.” He gently took her hand, guiding her to the couch. She was trembling and very closed off, huddling in a tiny ball and staying as far away, physically, from him. “Bella, I was so wrong in what I said. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and to my children.”

“But, you don’t trust me with them,” she spat.

“Bella, no,” Edward whispered, taking her hand and cupping her chin. “I said that … I was angry at Tanya. At least, I think it was Tanya. I contacted the police, but they spoke to her and she denied being in contact with them. Anyway, I was pissed off about her and I took it out on you. I know you adore my children and would do anything for them.” Tears tracked down Bella’s cheeks. Wiping her tears away, he stared at her. “I’m so sorry. I never meant to lash out at you, sweetness. Please, _please_ , forgive me.”

“I understand that you were worried about your children. I was terrified for them, too, Edward,” Bella said, turning and curling up on the couch, pushing further away from him. “I wanted to …” she trailed off. “And to think that you didn’t trust me with them.”

“Bella, you are one of the few people that I trust implicitly. I was just pissed off at the whole situation,” Edward said. “I took it out on you and I was completely wrong. What can I do to make you see that it wasn’t my intention to hurt you like that?” She shrugged. He gently tugged on her arms and gathered her in his lap. She was stiff, not melting against him like she usually did. “Bella, I love you. I want it all, _with you_. You are the mother to my children and I want you to see that I will do everything for you to see that I believe it.”

“I don’t know how to be a mom. I mean, my mom didn’t stay around to show me,” Bella choked out, barely audible. “And when you said that …” Her eyes fluttered shut and her tears turned into streams.

“Bella, sweetness, look at me,” Edward said, taking her face in his hands. Her frown deepened and she shook her head. “I mean it, Isabella. I want you to see my eyes when I apologize.” Her eyes blinked open and they were shimmering with unshed tears. It shattered Edward. He hated himself for making her feel so worthless. “I’m sorry. So, so _, so_ sorry. You are everything to me and to my children. You complete our family. My heart is whole when I’m around you. My children feel a mother’s love. I love you and I want you in our lives forever. This week has been torture. I’ve missed you so much and it was all my fault. I’ll do anything to prove to you that I’m sorry for how I acted.”

“I probably overreacted,” Bella whispered, taking Edward’s hands from her face. “I guess I’m still as fucked up now as I was in high school.”

“You’re not fucked up, sweetness,” Edward growled.

“Your words shouldn’t have impacted me so much,” she shrugged. “I’m fucked up.”

“No, what I said was inappropriate and cruel. It wasn’t intended to be deliberate, but it hurt you, Bella. It hurts me to see you in pain. I’m sorry. I want to make this right,” he said, his voice cracking with emotion. “I love you and I can’t lose you.” He leaned forward, pressing his forehead to hers. Bella wrapped her fingers around his wrists. She was still tense, crying in earnest. “Please give me a chance to make it right, Bella. You’re everything right in the world.”

“I forgive you, Edward,” she whispered, her voice broken. “But, it’s going to take time for me to get over this. You have no idea how much your words hurt me.”

“Oh, I do, sweetness,” he said, wiping her tears away. “I’ll do anything to get that trust back.” She nodded, her eyes fluttering shut and tears continuing to stream down her cheeks. Edward gathered her in his arms, cuddling her on his lap. Bella did eventually collapse, melting against his body and crying quietly. As he held her, he could feel her ribs poking through her shirt and was shocked at how much weight she’d lost since he saw her a week ago. “Bella, when was the last time you ate?”

“I haven’t been very hungry,” she said, moving off his lap and wiping her cheeks. “I ate, but it didn’t sit right in my belly.”

Edward felt her forehead, checking for a fever. “Any other symptoms?”

“No, Edward. I don’t eat when I’m upset,” she said, giving him a glare. “And I’m also PMSing, so I’m even more emotional than usual.”

“Are you sure it’s PMS?” Edward asked, his heart jumping to his throat.

“Yes, Edward,” she snorted. “I’m not pregnant. I just started my period today.”

“It could be breakthrough bleeding,” he suggested. She gave him a look. “Okay, wishful thinking.”

“I know my body, Edward. And I’m on birth control,” she sighed. “Even if I was pregnant, would you trust me with that child?”

“God damn it,” Edward snarled. “I trust you, Bella. It’s Tanya I don’t trust.”

Bella frowned. “I’m sorry. I need to let this go. If I don’t, it will cause us even more heartache,” she muttered. “Did you hear if it was Tanya?”

“She claimed that she was on a shopping trip with her sugar daddy,” Edward shrugged. “But, I don’t trust her. I don’t trust her lies. I mean, she spent most of our marriage screwing around on me.” He reached over, taking Bella’s hand. “She’s a huge reason why I lost my cool.”

“We both have trust issues,” she chuckled humorlessly. “Me, because of what happened in high school. You? Because of Tanya. I used to go to a counselor in Seattle, especially after the end of my relationship with Jacob.”

“Jacob?” Edward asked.

“Yeah,” she shrugged. “We dated and it wasn’t a very good relationship. It all boiled down to my trust issues. I worked with Michelle and she helped me, but obviously, not enough.”

“Would you want to go to couple’s therapy?” Edward suggested. “I’ll do anything. This is pretty deep-seated for both of us and if talking to someone will help?”

“You’d do that for me?” Bella asked, her face flushing. Edward nodded emphatically. “Really?”

“Bella, you are my world. I want to see you smile. I want to make us right,” he said, leaning forward and tracing his fingers down her cheek. “Bella, sweetness, can I kiss you? Please?”

Bella bit her lip, nodding shyly. He moved forward, brushing his lips against hers. The energy, the butterflies, they were still there and even more intensified with their extended absence. Edward kept his kisses chaste, soft and sweet. She gently caressed his scruffy cheeks. Breaking apart, Edward gave her a tender grin. “Thank you for giving me a chance, sweetness.”

“I’m sorry my stubborn is coming out,” she said, giving him a sheepish grin.

“And now it’s my turn for my stubborn,” he laughed. “You need to eat, Bella. You’ve lost too much weight. Would you like to join me for dinner? Nothing fancy.”

“I’d like that,” Bella said. She kissed him timidly. She pulled back too quickly. Edward stopped her, deepening the kiss and making her whimper. “You are too much.”

“That would be you, my love,” Edward laughed. “Shall we go?”

Bella nodded and she picked up her purse. Edward took her hand, twining their fingers together. Before they left, Bella looked into Edward’s eyes. “Despite our fight, I hope you know that I still love you. I just needed to …” she whispered.

“I know, love,” Edward said, pecking her lips. “I love you more than words can express. I think that we’ll be stronger because of it. Every couple fights.”

“Yeah, but our fight was due to deep rooted trust issues,” Bella snorted. Her stomach snarled and she blushed. “Sorry. I’m harnessing grizzly bears in my belly.”

“Let’s feed those bears,” Edward laughed. “And Bella? I love you.”

“I love you, too, Dr. Superman,” Bella quipped, the vice around her heart loosening.

xx TOTGA xx

They spent the weekend at Bella’s apartment. Obviously since Bella was surfing the crimson wave, they couldn’t enjoy the joys of makeup sex. Instead, they did have some amazing makeup cuddling and makeup making out. Edward also researched local counselors and couple’s therapists. Finding someone that they both liked, Bella said that she’d call the woman, Aimee Hendricks, while Edward was at work and make an appointment for some time in the evening prior to her departure in Las Vegas in August. July was flying by. The academic year was starting after Labor Day and Bella had her first author convention in Vegas.

On top of that, the stress of Tanya’s psychotic behavior obviously put a strain on Edward and Bella’s relationship. Something had to give.

As Edward and Bella were cuddled up on the couch in Bella’s apartment on Sunday evening, her cell phone rang. “It’s Seth,” she said, picking it up and answering the call. “Hello?”

“Hey, Bella. I got some news about your case. One of our tech guys managed to get something off your laptop. We got a huge clue as to who accessed the files and how they were being used.”

“Who did it?” Bella asked, putting the call on speaker. “I mean, I know who _did_ it, but …”

“Well, we know that, too. Quil wouldn’t tell us who he was working for, but we did some searching. Quil did some contract work for a local PI named Nixon Burke. He used to be a cop in Miami, but he was dirty then and he’s certainly dirty now. We can’t find Nixon, but Quil was paid a large sum of money for those files. We found copies of those files on Quil’s computer and he sent them to some encrypted email address.”

“Do you know to who?” Edward asked.

“Not yet. We’re tracking that,” Seth said. “So far, it’s been a dead-end after another, but we’re going to keep looking. However, both of you can be assured that the emails from this ‘concerned citizen’ will not do anything to in regard to Child Protective Services. It’s a bullshit ploy and they have more important things to worry about, like kids who are living on the streets or are addicted to drugs. Your children are safe, happy, healthy and in a loving environment. Don’t pay attention to that.”

“I’m not,” Edward deadpanned. “But, this woman that’s been trailing my kids. I’m certain it’s Tanya. She’s got a restraining order. She’s not allowed within 100 yards of my children, of me, my family, my loved ones.”

“She’s getting sloppy, but we don’t know if it’s her. Tanya was questioned, but she denies talking to your kids,” Seth sighed. “We’re keeping an eye on her, but this is not a high-priority case. I mean …”

“It might be if the kids are abducted,” Bella hissed. “Sorry. This is just frustrating. We can’t really live our lives.”

“I understand. Anyway, I wanted to let you know about the files and Quil’s involvement with Nixon Burke. We’re going to see if we can find him and find proof that Tanya has him working for her. Once we get that link, we could make an arrest for custodial interference, trespassing and harassment.”

“Hmmmm,” Bella said noncommittally. “Thanks for the information.”

“We’ll keep you up to date, but keep your eyes peeled. I’ll send you a picture of this Nixon character and a recent photo of Tanya,” Seth said.

“Thanks, Seth,” Edward grumbled. Bella ended the call, leaning back and pinching her nose. “So, we got nothing.”

“We have a lead for who Quil was working for,” Bella said. “This is a cluster fuck.”

“Yep,” Edward groused.

“What did you ever see in her?” Bella teased.

“I have no fucking clue. I was thinking with my little head and not the big one. Though, after a while, the little one was repulsed,” Edward said, scrubbing his face. “If only I had listened to my heart when I was a stupid teenager. None of this would be an issue. I would have been married to you, living the dream.”

“Marriage?” Bella asked, arching a brow.

“Yes, marriage. I always wanted it, that forever-type-of-love,” he breathed. “I have that with you, Bella. You’re my forever.”

“I want that, too, but let’s get past this drama,” she whispered. “I want forever with you. This bullshit hanging over our heads? It’s overwhelming.”

“Maybe I can talk to Tanya?” Edward said. “Through my attorney? Have go through mediation or something?”

“She’ll want money or she’ll try to weasel her way back into your life,” Bella said, her face blanching.

“Bella, I’ll never want her back. She gave up custody to my children and she cheated on me for years. Being with her for so long was a mistake,” Edward murmured fervently. “You are my dream, my forever. However, I think I may meet with my attorney to discuss options. This needs to end and I will do everything in my power to make that happen. I want us to have our forever. No Tanya, no drama … just you, me, _our_ children and the happily ever after. I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Bella smiled, kissing him swiftly.

“I’ll do everything to protect you and it’ll start with meeting with Jenks, arranging a meeting with my ex-wife,” Edward said, wrinkling his nose. “And with us going to see Aimee to work on our lingering trust issues.”

“That’s a good start,” Bella said, snuggling back in his arms.

“And dinner. Tomorrow. At the house. The kids miss you,” Edward whispered, kissing her temple. _They miss their mother,_ he added mentally.

“I’ll bring the dessert,” Bella smiled.

“It’s a date.”

**A/N: So, they made up. WOO HOO! We’ve got news about Quil/Nixon/Tanya. Will they be caught in the act? And will Edward’s plan of meeting with Tanya through his attorney work? Leave me your thoughts!**

**Up next will be dinner with the kids and some adorable snuggle time, some possible citrusy goodness and hearing from the She-Beast, possibly. Thanks for reading! ;-)**


	57. Chapter 57

**For those of you who read the _Get Your Southern On_ contest entries, this is my contribution. I am tickled at the results … first place in public vote and third place for the judge’s choice. I’ve decided to break this up into smaller, drabblish chapters and it will be continued. The contest contribution is the first six or so chapters, roughly. I don’t know how long it will be, but I do have it planned. Thank you to Bridget for betaing this for me and for Clo, who created the banner. **

**Up next will be dinner with the kids and some adorable snuggle time, some possible citrusy goodness and hearing from the She-Beast, possibly. Thanks for reading! ;-)**

Edward left that night since he had early rounds at the hospital prior to his day at the office. Bella went to bed early since she was exhausted, still reeling from the emotional roller coaster that she’d experienced the past week and understanding Edward’s apology. She did feel confident they would get past this drama, having a stronger relationship in the end. It also put her mind at ease when he suggested they go to couple’s counseling. She also wanted to speak to a counselor on her own. Being back in Tampa was bringing back some of her insecurities from when she was in high school.

The next morning, Bella called Aimee and made an appointment for the following weekend for the two of them while the twins were going to a pool party with some friends from school. She also went shopping for ingredients for red velvet cupcakes with cream cheese filling and buttercream frosting. Making the cupcakes, she put them into container and got dressed to spend the evening with Edward and the twin terrors.

Bella drove to Edward’s house, picking up a bottle of wine on her way. Parking her car on the driveway, she was attacked by two excited seven-year-old twins. “BELLA!” they squealed, tugging her into their arms and hugging her fiercely. “We missed you!”

“I missed you, too,” she breathed, kneeling down and holding them tightly. “Did you guys grow? You seem taller.”

“Nope, but I lost a tooth,” Liam said, displaying his bottom set of teeth. There was a gaping hole where his left canine tooth had been located. “I got five bucks from the tooth fairy.”

“And I’ve got a loose tooth. It may come out soon,” Lucy squealed, showing her very loose tooth. “I hope I get five dollars, too.”

“I don’t know if the tooth fairy can get into your room, Lucy,” Edward quipped, padding out onto the driveway, dressed casually in a pair of shorts and a polo shirt. “Every one of your Barbies, stuffed animials and toys are on the floor. If the tooth fairy can’t get to your bed, he can’t leave your money.”

“What?” Lucy squeaked. “Bella … I have to …” She kissed Bella’s cheek, darting back inside.

“Lucy is a slob,” Liam snickered.

“Your room wasn’t that much better, bub,” Edward deadpanned. “I think the tooth fairy stepped on a few Legos, kiddo.” Liam scowled. “Go clean up the pig sty.”

“Okay, okay,” he sighed, wrapping his arms around Bella’s waist. “I’m glad you’re here, Bella. Thank you for coming back.” Before she could respond, Liam ran into the house.

“Hey, sweetness,” Edward whispered, cupping Bella’s cheek and kissing her tenderly. “You look well-rested.”

“I actually slept,” she snorted as she handed him the bottle of wine. Turning to the backseat, she picked up the tray of cupcakes and they went inside. “I also made an appointment with Aimee.”

“I saw that. I got your text. We can drop the twins off at the pool and then head to the session,” Edward said, sliding his arm around her waist. He nuzzled her neck and sighed against her soft, fragrant skin.

“I also asked Aimee for a reference for a counselor for me. One of her colleagues, Marion, is going to work with me. My first appointment is next week, after my first staff meeting at University of Tampa.”

“Already?” Edward asked, his brows shooting to his hairline.

“Yeah. It went by quickly. I can’t believe we’re in the middle of July,” Bella giggled. “We have meetings, planning sessions with our department heads, finalizing our syllabi and then I leave for the romance author’s conference in August. The following week, classes start and I start my first foray as a professor.”

“Professor Swan,” Edward purred, waggling his brows. “Can you punish me for being a naughty student?”

“Edward,” Bella laughed, smacking his arm. “Behave.” He gave her a toothy grin, kissing her deeply before turning to the pasta sauce he had taken out to defrost for dinner. He wanted to make something from scratch, but an emergency appendectomy negated that plan. He spent the afternoon in a surgical suite, performing emergency surgery on one of his new patients. So, he settled for pulling out some homemade pasta sauce that his mom made, defrosting that and putting some meatballs and sausage into the sauce. “Do you need help? Put me to work.”

“No. You’re a guest tonight. Just sit down and relax,” Edward said, gently guiding her to the stool in the kitchen. “Do you want me to open this?”

“Only if you drink some,” Bella said, grinning softly. He beamed, opening the bottle of wine and pouring both of them a glass. As he worked in the kitchen, he told her about work and the challenges he had while navigating the realm of being a pediatrician in an established practice, as well as a fellow at St. Joe’s. Bella told Edward about her department chair and newest friend, Sarah. As he was putting the pasta in the boiling pot of water, the kids came down. Edward asked Bella to mind the pasta while he checked their rooms. They were deemed passable, but still a work in progress.

The new family ate dinner out on the veranda. The kids helped with dishes and then went into the pool, splashing happily as Edward and Bella watched them from the chaise lounge, curled up together. It was hot and sticky, but Edward _had_ to touch his girlfriend. The week apart had driven him insane. “Will you spend the night, Bella?” he asked, tightening his hold around her waist.

“I’ve got a Skype meeting with Jane and Alice tomorrow morning at eleven. I have to finish my preliminary edits for _Out of the Darkness_. My computer is back at my apartment,” she said. “I’m sorry.”

“Okay,” he sighed. “Wishful thinking, sweetness.” As they sat outside, the clouds rolled in and the distant rumbling of thunder forced them inside. Lucy was upset that her tooth was still in her head and not under her pillow. She wanted her money. But, Bella read a story to both, mollifying Lucy’s frustration with her mouth. When they were done, she kissed both kids and tucked them into their beds. “You’re good with them, Bella. They see you as much more than my girlfriend,” Edward whispered as she slipped into the hallway after she finished their bedtime routines.

“Possibly,” Bella chuckled, tugging on Edward’s hand and guiding them downstairs. “I know that you think that I’m filling that maternal role, but …”

“You are, sweetness,” Edward breathed. “The love you, respect you. This is the most animated I’ve seen them since I put my foot in my mouth, kicking my ass.”

“Edward, stop,” Bella chided. “You’ve apologized. Stop beating yourself up.”

“I know, but my asshole-like behavior caused a rift between us. You are the glue that holds us together,” Edward breathed. “I’m Dr. Superhero. You’re Ms. Superglue.”

“Really?” Bella deadpanned.

“Yes. Really,” Edward laughed. “Even better, Professor Superglue!”

“Edward,” she giggled. “You are a nut.”

“I have nuts,” he smirked. She smacked him, snuggling next to him. “But, you love this nut.”

“I do love you, you nut,” she sighed.

“And I love you, too, Professor Superglue,” he grinned, kissing her forehead.

xx TOTGA xx

“What do you mean I need to back off?” Tanya growled, crossing her legs and pumping her foot anxiously. “I talked to my children, Nixon. Granted, they were entitled little snots, thanks to my ex-husband, but I talked to them.”

“Need I remind you that there is a restraining order out against you?” Nixon sighed, sipping his beer. “You neglected to mention that that little tidbit of information. And this whole plan to expose Isabella Swan as some smutty writer has totally backfired. She made the announcement herself and she’s famous, with movie deals in the works and easily worth twice what Reynold has in his bank account. Look, Denali, I think you should cut your losses. There’s nothing more than I can do. The cops are sniffing around and I did some highly _illegal_ things to get the information that you don’t need anymore. So, I’m done. Here’s my final bill, Denali. If you want more, you’ll have to hire another private detective.”

“Thirty thousand dollars?” Tanya screeched, glaring at the itemized bill that Nixon had handed her. “Are you out of your fucking mind?!”

“You said spare no expense,” Nixon smirked.

“I don’t have this kind of money and Reynold is being stingy with his. He won’t dole out thirty grand,” Tanya frowned. “There’s got to be a way that I can make this go down.”

“I mentioned that I wouldn’t mind spending some time with you, in a biblical sense, to make the costs go down,” Nixon said, licking his thin lips and appraising Tanya’s body. She was as plastic as she comes, but would serve her purpose. “Depending on how good you are, you could knock off anywhere from five to ten grand off.”

“You want to fuck me,” she said, her voice flat.

“Either that or you pay full price, chickadee,” Nixon shrugged. “Your choice.”

“And if we do it more than once?” Tanya asked, actually considering his proposition.

“The most I’ll knock off is half,” Nixon replied. “I put a lot of man-hours into this, Tanya. Your pussy is not _that_ good.” She scowled. “Do we have a deal?”

“Ugh, fine,” she scoffed. “Let’s go.”

They went to a nearby hourly motel. Tanya bit back bile as she let Nixon fuck her with his ancient dick. He grunted as he pawed at her tits, growling that she was so tight. He said that after four times together, he’d give her a new bill, at half the price. Tanya kissed his cheek, leaving the motel and drove back to her lavish home she shared with Reynold. He was home and he also wanted a piece of action. At least with Reynold, he wasn’t smelly or overweight like Nixon. She rode him, rocking her hips frantically and pretending to come from his prowess. After her interlude with her older lover, Tanya went to shower, scouring the sweat of both old men off her body.

_What had my life come to? I had it easy with Edward. He was at least in shape and sexy. Now? Fuck!_

Putting on a silky bathrobe, she had a late-night snack and checked to see if Michael was in the servant’s quarters. His light was on. After being penetrated by decrepit peen, she needed someone who could actually make her scream with pleasure. She hated her life and she felt like a whore. _Three men in one night? You are a whore._ She had a good life with Edward and she threw it away. Now, she had to deal with her decisions. Living off an older man who wanted a trophy wife, but fucking the help. But she wasn’t Reynold’s wife. He refused to propose to her. He must have known that she truly was a gold-digger.

 And let’s not forget whoring herself to make things more affordable. That’s got to be an all-time low.

Fluffing her hair, she steeled herself for her decisions and slipped across the courtyard and into Michael’s quarters. However, Reynold, who had feigned sleep after he’d made love to his girlfriend, saw her as she removed her robe and jumped into the arms of her younger lover. He wrinkled his nose and made a phone call to his attorney, Jay Jenks. Tanya would be out of his life and her whorish ways will come to an end.

He was no longer going to deal with her infidelity. He was done.

**A/N: Okay, I need a shower after writing about Tanya. I mean, ewww! *Shudders* Anyway, what will happen to the skank? What will this mean for her? You’ll find out next chapter and yeah …**

**Leave me some loving! :-) Thanks for reading!**


	58. Chapter 58

**For those of you who read the _Get Your Southern On_ contest entries, this is my contribution. I am tickled at the results … first place in public vote and third place for the judge’s choice. I’ve decided to break this up into smaller, drabblish chapters and it will be continued. The contest contribution is the first six or so chapters, roughly. I don’t know how long it will be, but I do have it planned. Thank you to Bridget for betaing this for me and for Clo, who created the banner. **

**Okay, I need a shower after writing about Tanya. I mean, ewww! *Shudders* Anyway, what will happen to the skank? What will this mean for her? You’ll find out next chapter and yeah …**

Tanya snuck back into Reynold’s bed, falling asleep. She was exhausted from her exploits. As she snuggled against him, Reynold could smell another man’s cologne and he stewed.

Jenks had called him back almost immediately after he reached out to his attorney. Between Reynold and his other lucrative client, Edward Cullen, he was rolling in the dough with the two of them. Reynold explained his concerns and Tanya was going to be homeless, penniless and thrown out like the trash she was.

When Tanya tried to cuddle with Reynold, he growled, getting out of bed and going to the guest bedroom. The next morning, Reynold severed all ties with Tanya. He removed her from his accounts and discontinued her credit cards. He changed all the passwords to his computers and online accounts. He also had his staff pack up Tanya’s belongings, putting them into garbage bags. He was going to give her the Lexus SUV she drove around, but after that, he was washing his hands of her. Sitting calmly, drinking his coffee, he watched as Tanya flit down into the kitchen, wearing a flimsy negligee, leaving little to the imagination. “Good morning, baby,” she chirped, walking over to him.

Reynold got up, staring at her coldly. “Don’t.”

“What’s wrong?” Tanya asked, pouting her lip and blinking up at him. “Didn’t I make you feel good last night?”

“I’m not the only person who you made feel good,” Reynold growled. “I may be old, but I’m not fucking stupid.”

“Excuse me?” she squeaked, appearing innocent. “What are you talking about?”

Reynold, who was normally mild-mannered, roared and threw his coffee mug across the kitchen and watching it splatter along the crisp white walls of his mansion. “I saw you. You fucked Michael. I watched you. I smelled his cologne on you. He’s fired, by the way. I sent him back to wherever hole he came from and if you’re lucky, _he’ll_ help you.”

“Reynold?” she gasped. “I’m not sure I understand.”

“You have five minutes to finish packing your shit and get the fuck out of my house,” he hissed. “I’m done with you. My daughter told me that you were nothing but a whore and that I was thinking with my dick. I tried to see past it all, but after last night? My daughter was right. You are a whore.”

“Where am I supposed to go?” Tanya cried. “My parents … they disowned me when I …”

“When you gave up your children?” Reynold sneered. Tanya’s eyes widened in shock. “You think I didn’t know? I suggested Nixon because he’s the best. And he found some dirt on you.” He plopped a thick file that Nixon had compiled about Tanya. “And unlike you, I can afford to pay him without whoring myself out.”

“What?!” Tanya shrieked. “That was supposed to be our secret, mine and Nixon’s!”

“Well, Nixon was _my_ employee first and is still my employee,” Reynold said, crossing his arms. “And tick tock. You’ve got three minutes until I call the police about you trespassing.”

Tanya spluttered, darting up to the bedroom she used as her closet, finding it completely empty. She went into the bathroom, tossing her makeup and beauty supplies into her purses. As she ran down the stairs, she saw Reynold on the phone. She tugged it away from his hand, hanging up on whomever was on the other line. “I’m leaving. No need for theatrics,” she snarled.

“Good,” Reynold spat. “But, that wasn’t the cops, though they are next on my list. Good luck in your new life, Tanya. This gravy train has gone dry. Don’t even think about coming crawling back. You made your own bed. Now, you have to lie in it.” He handed her the car keys and shoved her out of the door. She stumbled into her Lexus, backing out of the driveway and pulling away, too shocked to cry. As he watched her drive away, Reynold picked up the phone and hit redial. “Dr. Cullen? I’m sorry about that. We were disconnected. About what I was speaking about earlier …”

xx TOTGA xx

Edward shifted nervously as he was waiting at the coffee shop. He was taking his lunch break, sipping his huge mug of coffee since he had gotten very little sleep the night before. The twins had had woken up from a thunderstorm and clambered into his bed, suctioning themselves to his body. They also kicked and pummeled him throughout the night.

So, coffee was a necessity.

“Dr. Cullen?” came the raspy voice of an older gentleman. Edward blinked up, looking at the sharply-dressed man. He had silver hair, grey eyes and wore a crisp suit. “I’m Reynold Baxter. I spoke to you on the phone. Is Ms. Swan joining us?”

“I’m here,” said Bella, scurrying into the coffee shop, wearing a summery dress, but looking professional as well. “Sorry. Traffic.” She leaned over, kissing Edward’s lips before turning to Reynold, holding out her hand. “Isabella Swan.”

“Nice to meet you. I’m Reynold Baxter,” Reynold said, sitting down stiffly. “I’m sorry about taking time out of your day, but I had to put an end to the farce of my life and tell you about something that concerns both of you.” He blew out a breath and his eyes shuddered closed. “I want to apologize. For her.”

“Her?” Edward asked.

“Your ex-wife,” Reynold said. “We were on vacation in Barbados when your high school reunion happened. She remained close with Lauren and she told Tanya about you and Ms. Swan. Tanya, of course, got upset. I thought that it was because she harbored some lingering feelings for you, Dr. Cullen. But that was clearly not the case.”

“Oh, no. We hate each other. That’s a given,” Edward deadpanned. “She cheated on me and betrayed my trust. Not to mention, she willingly cut off her parental rights to our twins. I was grateful when our marriage ended.”

“It would appear Tanya’s philandering ways have not stopped with me, either,” Reynold frowned. “During our time together, she’d had at least twenty different relationships and lovers. The night that I came to the realization that she was really cheating on me, she’d been with me and two others. One of which was my private detective, Nixon Burke.” He made a face, clearly disgusted with Tanya’s behavior.

“Ewww,” Bella blanched. “Edward, I hope you were tested. You, too, Reynold.”

“As soon as I found out about her cheating, I went to the nearest clinic. Clean as a whistle,” Edward said, giving his girlfriend a wry grin.

“I was, as well. I just came from my doctor’s office,” Reynold grumbled. “I’m seventy years old. I never thought that STIs would be a possibility for me, but with Tanya’s behavior, it’s a distinct possibility.”

“I would be remiss as a physician to remind you that safe sex is the best sex. No glove, no love,” Edward said, arching a brow over his chic frames. “Unless you’re in a committed, loving relationship.” He reached for Bella’s hand, twining their fingers together. They’d never used condoms, but Bella was protected with birth control. They trusted each other with their love and their bodies.

“I know that now,” Reynold said dryly. “Anyway, I already spoke with the detective assigned to your case, but Tanya is the woman who has been trailing you. Nixon, my PI, was hired at my behest. Tanya thought that if she tried to get her hands on the children, she’d break you up. She has no feelings for you, Dr. Cullen. She just doesn’t want you to be happy. And she definitely doesn’t want you with Ms. Swan, which I find to be absolutely ludicrous. You seem like a lovely woman, Ms. Swan. Smart, put-together, beautiful and genuinely kind.”

“Thank you, Mr. Baxter,” Bella said, blushing slightly. “I hope that with your information, Tanya will get caught and pay for her crimes. She violated a restraining order and terrorized our children.”

“I hope so,” Reynold sighed. “But, I kicked her out of my home. Gave her the car she’d driven and tossed her clothes into bags, stuffing them into the backseat. I canceled her credit cards and all she has in the cash in her wallet. She’s estranged from her parents because of her decision to give up the twins. She has no one. I don’t know where she is. Nor do the cops.”

“Crap,” Edward growled. “We’ve got to … do you think she’ll try to go after the kids, Bella?”

“I don’t know. She wants you to suffer, Edward,” Bella frowned, squeezing his hand. “I wouldn’t put it past her.”

“Me neither. She was obsessed with them, Dr. Cullen,” Reynold said. “Even though she gave them up, she was determined to use them to hurt you.”

“Not if I’m breathing,” Edward snapped. “This bitch … I’m sorry … she’s going to pay for what she’s done to them, to us!” He shot up, stomping away and had his phone to his ear.

“I’m sorry for causing so much turmoil, Ms. Swan,” Reynold said. “I thought I loved Tanya. She was not who she appeared to be.”

“She’s a slut,” Bella said flatly, her lips pressed together in a thin line. “She was a slut in high school and obviously still is a slut now. A psychotic slut, but a slut nonetheless.” Reynold nodded, agreeing with Bella’s blunt statement.

Edward sat back down, his face pinched. “My mom is going to make sure that the twins don’t leave her sight. With Tanya determined to do something stupid, she might try to take them.”

“She doesn’t have the means to do anything she wants anymore, Dr. Cullen,” Reynold said, grinning evilly. “I cut her off and she’s essentially broke.”

“An injured animal is the most dangerous, Reynold,” Edward said. “We have to be extra vigilant to make sure she doesn’t …” He gulped and shot Bella a nervous look.

“I’m sorry about not giving you better news,” Reynold said sadly. “I just wanted to make you aware of the situation and that … that she was the one behind the turmoil you’re dealing with. I gave documentation to Detective Clearwater.” He blew out a breath. “I’m leaving Tampa. Not permanently, but this place has too many ghosts. I’m going to spend some time with my daughter in Atlanta. Now, that I’m free of my diseased baggage, I’m going to reconnect with her. I burned too many bridges when I started dating Tanya and now I have to atone for my sins.”

“I wish you the best of luck,” Bella said, giving Reynold a genuine smile. “I hope that you are able to mend your relationship with your daughter.”

“Me, too,” Reynold replied, getting up. “I pray that Tanya doesn’t get close enough to cause any damage to your children and that she pays for her transgressions.” He shook their hands, leaving in a hurry.

“I knew it,” Edward growled. “That bitch … she’s …” He took off his glasses and pinched his nose. “She’s relentless and she’s going to be determined. She’ll use the kids to get what she wants and that’s money.”

“Over my dead body,” Bella hissed. “She’s not touching our babies, Edward.”

Edward’s heart jumped, just like the first time, earlier in the conversation, she’d called the twins their children. “You called them ours.”

“Sorry,” she muttered. “They’re yours.”

“No, sweetness, Liam and Lucy are _ours_ ,” he said, taking her face in his hands. “And we will do everything to make sure they’re safe.” They clung to each other, knowing that Tanya was running scared and she was nothing, if not determined. She was a wild card, a very erratic wild card and that terrified both of them.

**A/N: Reynold came to his senses and kicked Tanya to the curb. What do you think will happen with her? Will she try to do something stupid, like take the kids? Will she try to extort money from Edward? From Bella? Give me your guesses.**

**Up next will be a jump in time, with Bella flying to Las Vegas for the convention. We need some drama-free time, along some citrusy goodness. Think of it the calm before the storm. Leave me some loving … I’d appreciate it! Thanks for reading!**

 


	59. Chapter 59

**For those of you who read the _Get Your Southern On_ contest entries, this is my contribution. I am tickled at the results … first place in public vote and third place for the judge’s choice. I’ve decided to break this up into smaller, drabblish chapters and it will be continued. The contest contribution is the first six or so chapters, roughly. I don’t know how long it will be, but I do have it planned. Thank you to Bridget for betaing this for me and for Clo, who created the banner. **

**Up next will be a jump in time, with Bella flying to Las Vegas for the convention. We need some drama-free time, along some citrusy goodness. Think of it the calm before the storm. Leave me some loving … I’d appreciate it! Thanks for reading!**

“Alice, I don’t understand why I need to pack sexy lingerie,” Bella grumbled on her phone as she folded her clothes for her trip to Las Vegas. “Edward isn’t coming with me to this conference. He’s got to work and he’s terrified that Tanya is going to kidnap his kids. I’m terrified she’s going to kidnap his kids. That woman has a first-class ticket on the crazy train.”

“Trust me,” Alice sang.

“I’m not going to be set up, Alice,” Bella snarled.

“Bella, really? I know that you’re in a committed relationship with Edward. Just let me have my moment,” she giggled. “And make sure you bring heels. No ballet flats. You’re going to VEGAS! Not some coffee klatch.”

“Fine, fine,” Bella grumbled, tossing in a pair of black stilettos, along with a pair of nude heels, too. “You’re meeting me there?”

“We’ve got a sweet set up in a suite at The Cosmopolitan. The conference is Wednesday, Thursday and Friday, with a welcome gala on Wednesday night and another party for the authors on Friday,” Alice said. “You’ll do awesome. You always do. Yes, you’re nervous, but you get over it and become like your heroines in your stories.”

“That’s because they’re confident and poised. I’m not, Ali. I’m a hot mess,” Bella grumbled.

“Stop, Bella. You’re not a hot mess. You’re smart, funny, sexy, poised and confident,” Alice snapped. “I don’t know why you think you’re not.”

“I’m second guessing everything, lately. I’m working with a new counselor, been seeing her since Edward and I had our disagreement. Being back in Tampa brought back a lot of insecurities and I’m struggling with that,” she sighed. “It’s getting better. Edward is quick to tell me that I’m special and that he loves me. The kids are amazing, treating me like their mom.”

“Bella, you are, for all intents and purposes, their mother,” Alice whispered. “They love you. Edward loves you.”

“I know, I know,” Bella breathed. “I’m sorry. Just a huge insecure moment.”

“Get over it,” she giggled. “You are going to kick ass and take names. The artwork, swag and paperbacks are sweet. The panel you’re presenting at is sold out. It will be a great trip. Take a breath, fuck your boyfriend and then meet me at our suite. I’ll be there by two tomorrow.”

“My flight arrives at four. I’ll get there when I can,” Bella said. “Thanks, Alice. Love you.”

“Love you, too, girlie,” she chuckled. “See you tomorrow.”

Bella ended the call and finished packing her belongings, including sexy lingerie, though she knew no one would see it. As she finished packing, she heard the lock disengage and squeals of Liam and Lucy. She zipped up her suitcase, greeting the twins with hugs and kisses. Edward kissed her tenderly as he maneuvered his body into the kitchen. He pulled out plates and opened the pizza boxes. “Already, terrors, come get dinner.”

“Bella, can’t you stay with us,” Lucy asked, her lip quivering. “Daddy said you’re going to a conference in Vegas.”

“I am, sweetie. I’m meeting some people and promoting my books. Plus, I’m spending time with my best friend, Miss Alice,” Bella replied, playing with Lucy’s curls. “I’ll be back, I promise, on Monday.”

“You promise? Pinky promise?” Lucy asked.

Bella hooked her pinky with the sweet little girl and hugged her tightly. “Pinky promise.”

“I told you she was coming back, Lucy,” Liam said, idly playing with Bella’s ponytail. “She didn’t believe me.”

“I love you guys. Why would I leave permanently?” she asked, giving them both Eskimo kisses. “Just like your dad must go to medical conferences, I’m going to the conference and then I’ll be back.” Both twins hugged her and snuggled against Bella.

Edward took pictures with his cell phone, his heart growing with love for the gorgeous woman who loved his children like they were his own. He was feeling the same way as his twins, but he had a surprise up his sleeve. It was only a matter of time before it came into play. “Come on, everyone. Dinner’s ready,” he called. They all clambered and settled at the dining room table. Dinner was devoured, mostly by Liam and Edward. After dinner, the twins watched a movie while Edward helped Bella finish packing and tried to seduce her, but she was not biting since the twins were still awake and in the next room. He pouted adorably, but Bella promised him hours of reunion sex upon her return. He settled for some hot and heavy making out until he left with the twins. “Tomorrow, I’m taking you to the airport, Ms. Swan,” Edward said. “I took a half day to make sure you got off safely.”

“Edward, you didn’t have to,” she said, running her fingers through his hair.

“I didn’t, but I wanted to. Besides, I’m taking the kids shopping for back to school clothes after I get back from the airport. They’ve outgrown almost everything in their closet,” he said, wrinkling his nose. Bella frowned. “You wanted to take them?”

“Yeah,” she blushed. “Just leave me some things, baby.”

“Will do, sweetness,” Edward smiled, kissing her once again.

“Dad, your face is permanently suctioned to Bella’s,” Liam complained, but he was laughing.

“Shut it, you. When you meet that someone special, you’ll want to do the same, Liam,” Edward snickered, patting Bella’s ass. “I’ll be here at eleven. Love you, sweetness.”

“Love you more,” she said. “Give me hugs and snuggles, kiddos.” They eagerly complied, kissing Bella’s cheeks and hugging her tightly. With one more kiss from Edward, they left and Bella finished her packing, putting her bags in the living room.

The next day, Edward came early and they had some sexy time against Bella’s door before he drove her to the airport. They spent the entire time in the security line, kissing and making out until she had to go through the metal detectors. With a wave, Bella disappeared amongst the throng of passengers. Pulling out his phone, Edward sent a text. _She’s on her way. Is everything set on your end? ~ E_

_Yep. She won’t know a thing. See you on Friday ~ Ali_

Pocketing his phone, he left the airport, sad that he was separated from his girlfriend, but relieved that it was only temporary.

xx TOTGA xx

“Alice, I’m exhausted. With the opening gala and spending the night at the casino, I just want to crash,” Bella argued as they walked back to their suite. It was the second day of the convention and Bella’s throat was sore from talking to her fans. Her hand hurt from signing autographs. She had a big day tomorrow, sitting on a panel of authors who had their books bought by movie studios, being made into blockbusters. _Mafia Princess_ had a screen play and the main characters had been cast. They were working on the secondary characters, with filming beginning after the first of the year.

“Okay, okay. I’ll let you off the hook. Have some Skype sex with your man,” Alice giggled, hugging Bella as they separated at the elevators.

Bella was going to call Edward, but sleep since her eyes could barely stay open. Showering and ordering room service, Bella snuggled in the bed and called Edward. They spoke until Bella couldn’t form coherent sentences. Edward whispered his love to her and they ended their call. She crashed hard, sleeping until the alarm went off. Alice was already up and she spent time curling Bella’s hair, applying makeup and picking Bella’s outfit. The dress was a sexy, but conservative. It was a burgundy shift dress with nude heels. She wore a funky sweater on top since the convention center and meeting rooms were cold.

While Bella presented on the panel, Alice manned the exhibit in the convention center, selling books and promoting the upcoming novels, _Friends with Benefits_ and _Out of the Darkness._ The panel flew by and Bella got the most questions about her creative process, along with plans for the future and possibilities of sequels for her novels. The panel ended and Bella went back to the convention center, taking over for Alice. The convention was ending in the early afternoon. Bella was grateful and she was looking forward to relaxing with Alice, hanging by the renovated pool, since the pool had been torched in a fire in 2015.

“Bella, why don’t we go out to eat before we go to the pool?” Alice suggested. “I’ve got a hankering for one of those infamous Vegas buffets.”

“Works for me,” Bella said as they finished disassembling the exhibit. “What’s going to happen all of this?”

“I have boxes for it to be shipped back,” Alice explained, showing her the boxes that were hidden underneath the table. “We’re good, Bells.” They packed up the boxes, putting on the labels and snagging one of the workers. With a hefty tip, the boxes were delivered to the front desk and would be sent out with the next mail delivery. They decided on going to the buffet in their hotel. “Oh, I’ll be right back. I forgot something with the boxes,” Alice chirped.

“Are you still eating?” Bella asked.

“Yes. I need to enjoy all of this goodness because once I’m back in Seattle, I’m going on a diet,” she said, rubbing her nonexistent belly. She hopped up, darting away and was gone for a few moments. When she got back, she dragged Bella to the dessert buffet, picking up one of every dessert on the table. Bella only took a few things, her stomach full from their lunch. They chattered on about the latest edits for _Out of the Darkness_. They also were excited about the impending release of _Friends with Benefits._ Paying the bill, they went toward the elevators. Alice gasped. “Shit! I left my phone at the buffet!” She hugged Bella, running away and Bella rode up to their suite.

Using her key, she opened the door and walked to the closet to change into her bikini, stopping up short when she saw someone standing inside the room. “Edward?”

He smiled crookedly, opening his arms and breathing for the first time since she left, “My Bella.”

“What are you doing here?” she squeaked, blinking her eyes rapidly, thinking that the handsome man in her room was an allusion. “The kids? Tanya? Work?”

“The kids are spending time with my parents and Seth is doing some extra drive-byes to make sure they’re protected,” Edward said as he stepped closer. “Tanya? I have no idea where she is, but she’s not here. And I took _one_ day off. I may have to be on-call for two weekends next month, but it’s worth it. Now, do you believe that I’m here?”

“You’re here,” Bella said, her voice breathy and her eyes glazing over. She ran into his arms, throwing her arms around his neck. “You’re here! I can’t believe you’re here.”

“I’m here, sweetness,” he sighed, burying his nose into her curls and inhaling deeply. She smelled like strawberries, freesias and _home_. “Can I get a kiss from my girl? Two days is far too long without feeling those sweet lips.”

She didn’t have to be asked twice, taking his face and pressing her lips to his. His arms banded around her waist and held her to his body, bending her in half as he lost himself in her lips. Their tongues tangled, swirling and tasting each other. “I’m not looking,” Alice sang. Her voice broke them apart and Bella turned around, seeing Alice with her hand in front of her eyes.

“We’re not naked, Ali,” Bella giggled. “We just started kissing.”

“Oh, good,” she said. She moved her hand and smirked. “Here is your key, Edward. Bella’s bags and clothes are in your suite. Jasper will be here in a few hours.”

“Jasper’s coming?” Bella asked.

“Yep. The four of us are going out on Sunday. You have the rest of the night tonight and all day tomorrow to fuck each other stupid,” Alice snickered. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

“That doesn’t leave much, Alice,” Bella deadpanned.

“Exactly,” she chuckled.

“So, you didn’t leave your phone or there was no issue with the boxes?” Bella asked.

“Nope! The first time I left, I gave Edward my key to our suite. When I ‘forgot’ my phone, I was giving you a head start to see your sexy man,” Alice said, beaming widely. “Room 1918, Edward.”

“Thanks, Alice,” Edward said, hugging her and kissing her cheek. “I couldn’t have pulled this off without your help.”

“Not a problem. You both need this mini vacay,” Alice said. “Now, go have some fun with each other. I need to get ready for my Jazzy.”

Edward twined his fingers with Bella’s, guiding her out of the suite. She was still in shock that he was here. He guessed as much as they rode up to the nineteenth floor. She was touching him, staring at him and kissing him. “I’m … you’re here! I can’t believe it, Dr. Superhero. My _personal_ superhero.”

“It’s not like moved mountains or anything,” he chuckled, cupping her ass and holding her to his body. “I called Alice.”

“I’m still in shock,” she breathed, nuzzling his neck and breathing in his scent, a combination of Dior Homme, baby powder and something inherently Edward. “I love you, baby.”

“I love you more, sweetness,” Edward breathed. “I can’t wait to have you in my arms, making love to you until the sun comes up.”

“Hmmm, yes and please,” she smiled, her expression carnal and full of promise. She giggled, breathy and seductive. “Now, I know why Alice told me to pack sexy lingerie. She knew … she _knew_ that you were coming.”

“I couldn’t have done this without her help and I promise that within five minutes of us walking into the suite, _you_ will be coming, too,” he purred. Her strangled whimper made him grin sexily and he kissed her deeply.

**A/N: Sorry about the cliffhanger. Things are going to get steamy with some smexy times between our two favorite love birds. Plus, some time with Alice and Jasper. After their return from Vegas, there will be the return of drama. It won’t be prolonged. I promise you that.**

**Pictures of The Cosmopolitan are on my blog. You can find the link for that on my profile. I’m also on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. I’m also on twitter, too: tufano79. Leave me some loving! ;-)**

 

 


	60. Chapter 60

**For those of you who read the _Get Your Southern On_ contest entries, this is my contribution. I am tickled at the results … first place in public vote and third place for the judge’s choice. I’ve decided to break this up into smaller, drabblish chapters and it will be continued. The contest contribution is the first six or so chapters, roughly. I don’t know how long it will be, but I do have it planned. Thank you to Bridget for betaing this for me and for Clo, who created the banner. **

**Things are going to get steamy with some smexy times between our two favorite love birds. Plus, some time with Alice and Jasper. After their return from Vegas, there will be the return of drama.**

“I still can’t believe you’re here,” Bella said, her fingers twined with Edward’s. “You kept it a secret. Hell! Alice kept it a secret. She can _never_ keep a secret. It’s against her genetic code.”

“Under certain death, I threatened her,” Edward laughed as they rode up to the nineteenth floor. “I wasn’t sure if it was doable, but when I got the go-ahead, I booked a flight. I wanted to be here, supporting you, in your first public convention as an author, sweetness.”

“Thank you,” Bella whispered, standing on her tiptoes and kissing his soft lips. He banded his arms around her waist, crushing her to his body. He deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue into her mouth and cupping her ass, while his other hand tangled into her hair. The door opened and a couple of women walked into the elevator. They tittered, forcing Edward and Bella apart. Edward moved Bella so she was in front of him and she felt his arousal pressed between her ass cheeks. The women looked at Edward, smiling at him, but his focus was on the beautiful woman in his arms.

Getting off on the nineteenth floor, Edward tugged on Bella’s hand, guiding her toward their suite. Using the keycard, he opened the door. “Whoa,” Bella breathed. “This is so much nicer than the suite that Alice and I stayed in.”

“Nothing but the best for my best girl,” Edward said, pressing her against the door. He licked his lips, staring into her chocolate-colored eyes. She stared at him, her breath heavy and her lip firmly stuck between her teeth. Edward reached up, pulling her lip from her teeth and roughly rubbing it with the pad of his finger. She whimpered. “I want to see your body, Bella. Take off your clothes.”

“Is that a command, sir?” she quipped, her eyes twinkling.

“Yes, Isabella,” Edward replied, his eyes darkening and an evil grin spreading of his face. “Dance for me, baby.”

“That may be a turn off,” she retorted. Edward growled, his leg sliding between hers. “Sir.”

“Dance, Isabella,” he commanded, walking over to the couch and turning on the Bluetooth stereo, connected to his iPhone. The sensual beats of some unnamed song filled the room. He sat down, crossing his feet at the ankles, staring hungrily at Bella. “I’m waiting, Isabella. Dance.”

Bella closed her eyes, listening to the music. _Don’t think. Just move._ She rolled her hips, releasing her chestnut curls from the clip. She sauntered toward Edward, running her fingers through her hair before sliding the cardigan off her shoulders. Opening her eyes, she turned around, rocking her body from side to side and looking at Edward coyly. His eyes were trained on her with a seductive, needy look on his face. Tossing her hair over her shoulder, Bella reached up and slowly unzipped her dress. Sliding her arms through the sleeves, she pushed it down her body and revealed a matching bra and panty set that was burgundy and pale pink lace.

“Lean forward, Isabella. I want to see your ass,” Edward purred. She bit her lip, arching her back and rocking her body and swaying her ass, displaying her miniscule thong. “That is a thing of beauty, Isabella.”

“You’re one to talk, sir,” Bella giggled, standing back up and reaching behind her back. She released her bra, turning back to face him and cupping her breasts within the cups of the bra. She massaged her chest through the bra, letting it fall to the floor.

“Fuck,” Edward snarled. “Pinch those pretty pink nipples, Isabella. Make them hard.”

She smiled, squeezing her breasts and twisting her nipples. Her body continued rock, roll and move to the music, which had changed to Nine Inch Nail’s “Closer.” Edward cupped his arousal, which was outlined in his dark jeans. “Does this make you hard, sir?” Bella asked, walking closer to him and straddling his leg and sinuously moving over his body.

“It does,” he said, his eyes watching her hands deftly tease her tits. “Sit on the cocktail table, Isabella and spread your legs.”

“Kinky,” Bella replied, walking to the cocktail table and sat down. She spread her legs and Edward was torn. He wanted to watch her tits, but her pussy was calling to him. Blinking down, he saw evidence of her arousal seeping through the satin of her panties. She leaned back, her body undulating to the rhythm.

“Take off your panties. I want to see your sweet pussy,” Edward growled. Bella smirked, easing her panties over her hips and kicking them toward Edward. He caught them easily, inhaling deeply. Bella whimpered, spreading her legs once again and idly tracing circles above her mound. “Touch yourself, Isabella. Make yourself come.”

“Too lazy, sir?” Bella chirped, her hand languidly moving closer to her core. Edward was up in the blink of an eye, taking both of her hands with one of his and cupping her chin. She stopped breathing, staring into Edward’s fiery gaze. “I’m sorry, sir.”

“I’m not lazy,” he growled, a low seductive sound. “I want to see what you like. I want watch your fingers slide between your wet folds, coated with your juices. I want to hear your scream as you fuck yourself. You have until the end of the song to come, Isabella. If you don’t, you cannot come until tomorrow.”

“Yes, sir,” she said, her voice wavering. Her fingers teased her folds. Edward’s eyes were trained between her legs. She bit her lip, sliding her hand through her wetness. “So good, sir.”

“I can tell,” he purred. Bella stared at him, using her middle finger to rub her clit. She whimpered, rolling her body and felt the waves of pleasure begin to crash over her. “Put her fingers inside, Isabella. How wet are you?”

Bella eased two fingers into her body, making her groan in anticipation. “I’m soaked, sir. All for you.” Edward smirked crookedly, pleased that she was so turned on, aroused by their play. Bella’s fingers slid in and out, making the most delicious sounds.

With that, Edward’s cock was as hard as steel, pressed against the zipper of jeans. He wanted to take his cock out and wrap his fingers around his hardness, but he wanted to feel her tight pussy around him. _Patience, Edward._ “Play with your clit, Isabella.” She complied, humming and bucking her hips, lost in the feelings of her arousal. “Yes, baby. You look so gorgeous, pleasuring yourself. I want you to come. I need you to come.”

“I’m there,” Bella groaned. She leaned back, her moans filling the room and almost drowning out the song as it came to its conclusion. “Oh, GOD!” As her orgasm zipped through her, she fell back onto the table, but was lifted easily. Edward’s lips came crashing down on hers. She fumbled with his shirt, nearly tearing it off his body. Clumsily, they pushed his jeans and boxer briefs down. Straddling his legs, Bella took his arousal and coated it with her juices. They broke apart, staring into each other’s eyes as she slid down his hardness.

“It’s like coming home,” Edward breathed, taking her heart-shaped face into his hands. “I love that we can play, but I love sharing _this_ with you.” She smiled, leaning forward and kissing him tenderly. They shared one body, completing one soul. They’d had their share of rough patches, with Tanya, their argument about the kids and adjusting to being in the same city, but they were growing as a couple, becoming closer. Though, they couldn’t be any closer than right now.

Kissing each other hungrily.

Hands traveling along bare skin.

Edward buried deeply inside her pussy, sliding easily in and out, filling her completely.

Bella tugging on his hair, desperately needing to feel more.

“I love you,” Bella whispered.

“I love you more, sweetness,” Edward sighed, gripping her hips. They kissed once more, their shared orgasms exploding. Edward felt his cock get squeezed by her muscles and he filled her. Collapsing against his chest, Bella was boneless and sated. Edward’s arms clung to her and he idly traced circles onto her back. “I’ve missed you, so much, Bella.”

“I missed you, too. I really do appreciate you being here,” she said, smiling against his neck. “Now, I know that I had plans to go to the pool, but spending time with you, sans clothing, sounds much more appealing.”

“Good plan,” Edward growled, picking her up and carrying her to the bedroom. They continued their reunion with sweet kisses, passionate love making and shared moments of love.

xx TOTGA xx

The next day, Bella and Edward walked the strip, going to different hotels and casinos. Bella wasn’t a big gambler, but Edward was a card shark, playing black jack and Texas Hold ‘Em. She was shocked when Edward won almost $5,000 in four hours. Tugging on Bella’s hand, after his final win, he grinned. “I want to buy my gorgeous girlfriend something pretty in celebration of her first successful convention.”

“Edward, you don’t have to,” Bella laughed. “It’s really not necessary.”

“I want to,” he smirked. “But, what should I get you?”

They walked to the shops in Caesar’s Palace. Edward suggested clothes and Bella gave him a glower. Bella didn’t need clothes. He laughed. “Why don’t you get something for the kids?” Bella suggested.

“I will, but I want to get something for you,” Edward purred. His eyes widened when he saw a jewelry store. He’d gotten Bella her necklace and borrowed some pink tourmaline gorgeous jewelry for the benefit, but he wanted to give her something to show her his promise of forever. And he wanted forever with her. He wanted to have a family with her. He wanted siblings for Liam and Lucy. He wanted to marry Isabella Swan.

She wasn’t ready. She was healing from their hellacious fight. He was trying to come to grips with their fight and the counseling sessions had helped. Hell, he wasn’t ready, but he knew that in the future that he’d get down on one knee and propose marriage.

“Jewelry?” Bella said, her brows furrowed. “Edward, the necklace is more than enough.” She pulled out her journey pendant from Valentine’s Day. “Spend your winnings on the twins.” Edward gave her a wry look, leading her further into the upscale store. They approached by an attractive blonde. She beamed at Edward and gave Bella a brief once-over, ignoring her.

“Can I help you, sir? Something for your girlfriend? Wife? Me?” she tittered.

“I’m looking for something for my gorgeous girlfriend,” Edward said, sliding his arm around Bella’s tiny waist. “Something in sapphire. It’s her birth stone.” He glowered at the sales woman. She’d rubbed him the wrong way. “And is there someone else we can speak with?”

“I can help you,” the woman flirted.

“No. You can’t,” Edward said coldly. An older woman came out of the back room, her face pursed and not pleased at the conversation that just happened.

“Shari, please take your break,” the older woman said. “I’ll take care of this couple.”

“Yes, Trish,” Shari growled, stomping away and leaving the shop.

“I’m sorry about her. She’s scared away more customers with her flirtatious behavior,” Trish deadpanned. “Now, what can I do for you?”

“I want to purchase something for my special someone,” Edward smiled, squeezing Bella’s hip. “Sapphires and diamonds.”

“Edward,” Bella hissed.

“I think I know the exact thing,” Trish giggled, guiding them to a display case with various gemstone rings. She pulled out a few sapphire options. “This first one has a one carat oval Ceylon sapphire with a half carat of diamonds surrounding it. I’ve seen men use this as an engagement ring.”

“W-w-w-what?” Bella squeaked.

“When I propose, I want diamonds for my girl,” Edward smirked, kissing Bella’s temple. “This ring is gorgeous, but I’m thinking something more like a promise ring. But not a _promise_ ring with puny stones. I like this sapphire eternity band. Is it platinum?”

“Eighteen karat white gold,” she beamed. “Excellent choice, sir. Would you like to try it on?”

“Um,” Bella hissed and blushed furiously. Edward picked up the ring and lifted her right hand, sliding the ring onto her ring finger. It was a perfect fit, sparkling under the bright lights of the store. “Wow. That’s gorgeous. I’ve never seen anything so pretty.”

“You obviously haven’t looked into the mirror, sweetness,” Edward said, running his finger over the ring. Bella gave me a look. Trish cooed. “I’ll take the ring.”

Trish started to prattle off information about the stones and the price, but Edward just slid his credit card to the woman, shaking his head slightly. Trish smiled and scampered away, swiping Edward’s card and returning with a bag, box for the ring and the credit slip. He signed it without a care and looked at Bella as she stared at the ring on her finger. “It’s a promise, sweetness. A promise that we will get our happily ever after.” Blinking to Trish, he held out his hand. “Thank you for your help today.”

“My pleasure, Mr. Cullen,” Trish beamed. “And he’s a keeper.”

“He is,” Bella said, kissing Edward’s lips and snuggling close to him.

“Let me take off the price tag and clean that for you,” Trish said. Bella took off the ring. A few moments later, the ring was back on her finger and they were looking for some souvenirs for the twins before going out to dinner and to see the Cirque du Soleil show at the Bellagio.

That night, after the show, their love making was sweet and full of whispered promises of forever. The next day, Bella and Edward spent the day at the pool with Alice and Jasper. Alice said that she wanted to go to this hot new club. Jasper was all for it. Bella was apprehensive, not big into the club scene. Edward looked at Bella with lust-filled eyes. “I want to dance with you, sweetness. I loved watching you dance when I got here. Now? I want to dance with you.”

“That wasn’t dancing,” Bella chuckled breathily. “That was …” She blushed.

“Baby, please?” Edward asked, looking at her over his sunglasses. He leaned forward, his lips brushing her earlobe. “I want to feel your body against mine as I make you come on the dance floor.”

“Fuck. Me,” Bella hissed.

**A/N: Some smexy times in a club in Vegas, coming up next. Bella’s promise ring is on my blog. Well, a picture of it is. We’re also going to have some kid cuteness in the next chapter with their first day of school and preparing for _Bella’s_ first day of school. **

**Leave me some loving! ;-)**

 


	61. Chapter 61

**For those of you who read the _Get Your Southern On_ contest entries, this is my contribution. I am tickled at the results … first place in public vote and third place for the judge’s choice. I’ve decided to break this up into smaller, drabblish chapters and it will be continued. The contest contribution is the first six or so chapters, roughly. I don’t know how long it will be, but I do have it planned. Thank you to Bridget for betaing this for me and for Clo, who created the banner. **

**Some smexy times in a club in Vegas, coming up next. We’re also going to have some kid cuteness in the next chapter with their first day of school and preparing for _Bella’s_ first day of school. **

“Bella, you look fucking hot,” Alice said as Bella put on her heels. She was wearing a blue halter dress that left little to the imagination. However, the dress was all Alice’s idea. It was barely legal. Underwear were not really an option. “Edward is _not_ going to be able to keep his hands off you.”

“That’s the problem,” Bella snorted, twisting her new promise ring. “He said he wanted to make me come in the club.”

“Ooooh, that boy is dirty,” Alice giggled, putting on her lipstick. “Is he going to finger fuck you? Have you grind on his thigh?”

“Alice!” Bella snapped. “That’s not me.”

“Why would you say that?” Alice asked, turning around and guiding Bella to the couch in her suite. The same couch where she and Edward fucked each other upon his arrival. “Bells, I can see you blossoming since you’ve left Seattle. You’re glowing with love.”

“I wasn’t glowing a month ago,” Bella snorted.

“I know. What happened between the two of you was horrible. Tanya is crazy and she’s determined to screw you guys over. What Edward said was wrong, but you weren’t completely innocent either,” Alice said, arching a brow.

“I know that and I’m working through that. We’re working through that,” Bella sighed. “Therapy helps.”

“Good. At least both of you realize that both are at fault,” Alice snickered, giving Bella a look. “But, own your sexuality. Enjoy exhibitionism. It’s fun.”

“And you know this how?” Bella asked, arching a brow.

“I speak from experience,” she smirked. “Come on. Our men are waiting for us in the lobby.”

Bella rolled her eyes, picking up her purse and room key, stuffing it inside. They rode down to the lobby and Edward and Jasper were waiting, talking to some men at a bar. Jasper saw Alice and Bella first, slapping on Edward’s arm. Edward looked up, his jaw dropping when he saw Bella. They both walked over to them, sweeping them into romantic kisses. Edward’s fingers glided around Bella’s bare back. “You are so fucking gorgeous,” he growled. “I’m going to have a hard time keeping my hands off you.”

“That’s what you promised,” Bella purred, looking up at him and biting her lip. _Where did that come from? Just a few moments ago, I was just freaking out about exhibitionism,_ Bella thought. A flash of embarrassment crossed her expression and Edward cupped her cheek, his eyes piercing through hers. However, his jade eyes were swirling with love, lust, devotion, passion and arousal. She smiled seductively and kissed his lips, nibbling on the plump lower lip. “You do intend to keep your promise, right?”

“What do you think?” Edward chuckled, smacking her ass. “You guys ready?”

Jasper was in a daze, dragging Alice to the entrance, but she laughed. “The club is here in our hotel.”

“Oh, awesome,” Jasper cooed, nuzzling Alice’s neck.

“Hey, none of that. At least not yet, Jasper,” Alice chided. “Wait until we’re on the dance floor.” He beamed at his wife, nodding eagerly.

“Did you plan this?” Edward asked.

“Alice did,” Bella said, following the two of them to the nightclub, Marquee. “It’s going to be a lot of fun, with corners to get lost in.” She waggled her brows, twining her fingers with Edward’s. They went inside and Alice found a booth. The club was not filled yet, but the pounding bass and pulsating lights made the whole room seem alive, even with the few people inside. Jasper and Edward came over with drinks, settling into the booth.

“Here’s to old friends, new relationships and Sin City,” Alice chirped, holding up her cosmopolitan. “And to Bella, who’s book, _Mafia Princess_ , is number one on the New York Times Best Seller List!”

“What?” Bella squeaked. “It was already on the list, but the highest it went was the top forty.”

“Summit is really starting to pump the film and it’s back on the list,” Alice said, clinking her glass with Bella’s. “Because of that, _Friends with Benefits_ is going to published earlier that we agreed upon. By this time next week, it will be released on Amazon, iBooks, Kobo and Barnes and Noble.”

“Congratulations, Miss Bella,” Jasper smiled.

“Thank you,” Bella blushed.

“What’s next?” Edward asked, his hand idly tracing circles on her knee. “Are you going to tell our story?”

“Oh, please convince her!” Alice squealed. “I think it would be hot! Two lovers, reunited after ten years …”

“No, Alice,” Bella said, her brow arched. “Our story is too intimate. It’s _ours_. Besides, it’s not even close to being over.”

“Damn right,” Edward chuckled, kissing her neck and gliding his fingers further up her thigh. “But, seriously? What’s next?”

“I’ve already spoken with Jane and I’m on hiatus until after the first of the year. With my new position at the University of Tampa, I want to focus my attention on teaching. But, once I’m back in the saddle again, I’m leaning toward to doing a sequel to _Mafia Princess_ , entitled _King of the Mafia._ I’m toying with ideas, but a loose plot is coming into play,” Bella explained, draping her leg over Edward’s. He grinned as his fingers teased her inner thigh. “Who knows? Jane is flexible with my next novel, but I think she’s pushing for a series. Possibly a contemporary, erotic take of famous fairy tales?”

“Oooh, I love that! You could do a BDSM one,” Alice squealed.

“Enough with the BDSM thing, Ali,” Bella deadpanned. “That ship has sailed.”

Edward leaned over, slapping Bella’s thigh. “Has it?” he purred. She bit her lip, looking at him hungrily.

“Come on, Jasper. Let’s go dance before the dance floor gets too crowded,” Alice said, dragging her husband out of the booth. “Finish your drinks and join us.”

“In a minute, Alice,” Edward said, his fingers inching closer to Bella’s sex. Alice nodded, taking Jasper in tow. They began dancing and were almost immediately lost in the crowd. “The BDSM ship has sailed?”

“I think so. It’s fun to play,” Bella said, moving closer to Edward and sliding her fingers into his hair. “But, in general, I don’t think that I want to write a story where BDSM is the focal point. You know?”

“I think, I do,” Edward smiled. “But, back to our story. Why don’t you want to write it?”

“Because it’s _our_ story,” Bella said. “It’s too intimate. It’s too real. I love you and I want our story to be _our_ story. And it’s still growing, changing. We’re becoming something more than just Edward and Bella. It’s _us_. I don’t want them to be a part of us. What we have, it’s special. We’re not perfect. The fact that we’re in couple’s counseling proves that point. But, I wouldn’t change any of it for anything.”

“I’d change one thing,” Edward said, moving her closer to his body. “I’d take back what I said to you a month ago.”

“I would have told you about that woman, about Tanya, sooner. I’m sorry about that. I was just … I’m learning, Edward. I’m not perfect,” she whispered.

“Neither am I,” he chuckled, kissing her nose. “We’re human.” He stared at her, watching the colored lights dance along her pale skin. She was looking up at him, her lips in a subtle frown, afraid that her reasoning about not telling their story disappointed me. “Bella, I love you and I’m so proud of what you’ve done. If you want to keep our story between us, I support you. But, if you want to write it, I’ll support that, too.”

“No. It’s ours,” she said, sliding her arms around his neck. “Ours alone.” He squeezed her to his chest, burying his nose into her shoulder. “I love you, too, baby.”

“Good,” he chuckled. His hand moved closer to her center. “Do you want this?”

“Yes,” she breathed, kissing him and tasting the bitter flavor of beer on his lips. Her legs spread. He growled lowly as his fingers came in contact with her bare pussy.

“Isabella?” Edward growled. Bella gave him a smirk, arching her back and pressing her body closer to him. Edward stared into her eyes as he slid his fingers inside her. He curled his fingers, watching as she quickly became unglued, rocking her hips and mewling with pleasure. “Are you going to come, Bella?”

“Fuck me,” she hissed. “Yes!”

“You’re so wet, Bella. Does having my hand inside you, fucking you, in front of all these people make you turned on?” Edward purred. She couldn’t respond, nodding and squirming. She tried to move closer to Edward, almost climbing onto his lap as her body quaked with her growing orgasm. “That’s it, baby. Come, come _hard_!”

“Shit!” Bella squeaked as her climax zipped through her, wracking her body. Edward kept his hand in her, kissing her neck as her breathing normalized. “Wow. I mean, _wow_.”

“I do aim to please, Professor Swan,” he chuckled flirtatiously. He removed his hand, licking his fingers seductively. “I prefer to have this directly from the source, but you’re so fucking delicious.”

“Edward!” Bella laughed nervously. “Stop it!”

Edward just grinned wolfishly as he slurped Bella’s essence from his fingers. Scooting out of the booth, he held out a hand to her. “Now, I want to dance with my girlfriend.” Tugging on Bella’s hand, they joined Alice and Jasper on the dance floor. As much as Bella didn’t like the idea of going to a club, she had an amazing time. Edward was sexy, moving his body with hers. It was probably the best night she’d had in a long, _long_ time. Time out with her friends, a doting, sexy, _loving_ boyfriend who was making her hot with desire and actually living her life, not hiding in the corner.

It was definitely a step in the healing direction and exactly what the doctor ordered.

xx TOTGA xx

“Are you nervous about your first day of school, Bella?” Lucy asked as Bella made her lunch in the kitchen at Edward’s home. It was Sunday evening and classes were starting early tomorrow morning. “I’m nervous about starting second grade. I’m not in the same class as Liam.” She bit her lip, shifting on the stool. “What if I can’t make friends?”

“Lucy, you will do awesome,” Bella sang, tossing her lunch box into fridge. “Is this the first time you’re not with Liam?”

“Yeah,” she said, sniffling. “Liam is excited, but he’s in class with his best friend, Seth. My best friend, Karime, is in Liam’s class. Not mine. I don’t know anyone. I don’t want to be alone, Bella.”

“You won’t, pretty girl,” Bella said, helping the anxious little girl off the stool and to the living room. “When I was in school, I didn’t make very many friends. I was only really close with Angela and her boyfriend, Ben.”

“Not Daddy?”

“We were close, but not as close as we are now,” Bella said, narrowing her eyes. “However, your dad was one of the people that I felt comfortable with, but he didn’t move down to Florida until middle school. Anyhow, I didn’t make many friends, but the ones that I’m really close with, I’m still close with them now. You’ll make friends and it’s okay to have just a few really close friends, as opposed to a lot of distant friends.”

“Kay,” Lucy nodded, crawling into Bella’s lap and idly playing with her drying hair as she watched some television. Edward was giving Liam a bath. He had gone over to Seth’s and was covered, head to toe, in mud. “Bella, will you be there to take us to our first day of school?”

“It’s Thursday, right?” Bella asked. Lucy gave a tiny nod. “I was planning on it. My first class is not until noon. So, I will be there to go to school with you.”

“Thank you, Bella,” Lucy said, hugging her and snuggling back into Bella’s arms. Edward came down with a grumpy Liam. The boy clambered onto the couch and leaned his wet head against Bella’s arm. “Did you get all of the mud off?”

“Yeah,” Liam grumped. “It wasn’t that bad, Dad.”

“I couldn’t tell what color your hair was, Liam,” Edward growled. “And the laundry room …” He shuddered. “I’ll be cleaning the walls for months.” Liam didn’t reply, but he must have made a face, which made Edward growl lowly. “Anyhow, did you pack your lunch, Bella?”

“I did. I think I’ll be the envy of my coworkers with the grilled steak and veggies, Edward,” Bella giggled, ruffling Liam’s hair. “Thank you.”

“Liam, come with me,” Lucy sang, tugging on her brother’s arm. They scampered away and disappeared. Edward took the opportunity to move to sit next to Bella.

“Talk to me. You look stressed,” Edward said. “What’s up?”

“I’m used to _books_ ,” she sighed. “Writing them. Reading them. Shelving them. Now? I have to teach them and deal with hormonal college students.”

“You will do awesome, Bella. I have no doubt. When’s your first class?” Edward asked.

“Um, ten? And then I have office hours from twelve to one, with a shift at the library until five. I’m planning on getting there at around half past eight. I want to make sure that I have my copies made and power points created for the first few classes,” Bella rambled, her hands moving nervously. Edward took her hands, staring into her eyes. “I’m really nervous.”

“I can tell,” he snorted. “You’ll do awesome. I have no doubt. Do want me to escort you to your first day of school?”

“No. I’m good,” Bella giggled. The twins came back, climbing onto the couch and snuggling next to both. Shortly before nine, they tucked the twins into bed, reading a bedtime story. Edward took Bella to bed, giving her his own _bedtime_ story which included numerous orgasms until they both collapsed of exhaustion.

The next morning, Bella dressed carefully, putting on the same burgundy dress she wore for the panel in Las Vegas, but paired it with a beige jacket. Her hair was pulled into a low ponytail. She was sipping some coffee and trying to wake up. Edward kissed her neck. “Good morning, sweetness,” he purred. “How are you this morning?”

“Exhausted,” she smirked. “I wonder why?”

“Hmmm, pray tell?” Edward snickered. He pulled out Bella’s lunch and poured her coffee into travel mug. “You’re going to do amazingly well today. I have no doubt that all of the kids will be engaged.” Bella gave him a look as she tucked into her yogurt. “You never know, sweetness. I can still drive you to work.”

“Nah. I’m good. You’ve got rounds,” she said, pointing to his calendar. “Love you, baby.”

“I love you more,” Edward purred, kissing her lips. “Have fun and be safe.”

“Be safe?” Bella asked.

“You are a woman working on a college campus. I know that University of Tampa is safe, but still. Keep an eye out,” Edward said, cupping her cheek. Bella kissed him tenderly. He walked her to her car and she waved as she drove to the campus. Arriving in the campus, Bella went into her office. Sarah was already there, holding a huge bouquet of flowers.

“What’s that?” Bella asked. “You got me flowers?”

“This is the second delivery, Professor Swan,” Sarah chuckled. “The first one was delivered just after I arrived at eight.” Bella opened the door and there was another bouquet on her desk. “Somebody must love you lots.” Checking the cards, one bouquet was from her father and Sue. It was bright and colorful. The bouquet that Sarah was putting on window ledge matched Bella’s dress, with deep burgundy roses and other flowers in the same color family. Bella pulled the card, seeing a sweet, heart-felt message from Edward. “Who are they from?”

“My dad and Edward,” Bella smiled. “Both of them were wishing me luck.”

“You won’t need luck,” Sarah chuckled.

They hugged and Bella went through the routine of getting ready for her first class as a college professor. Shortly before class began, she went to her classroom and set up the projector. The lecture hall began to fill, every seat taken by a combination of men and women. With a deep breath, Bella smiled and greeted her class. “Hello, everyone. My name is Isabella Swan and welcome to Contemporary Romantic Literature.”

**A/N: Pictures of University of Tampa and the flowers from Edward and Charlie are on my blog. Up next will be the kid’s first day of school and possibly return of the drama. Leave me some! Thanks for reading! ;-)**


	62. Chapter 62

**For those of you who read the _Get Your Southern On_ contest entries, this is my contribution. I am tickled at the results … first place in public vote and third place for the judge’s choice. I’ve decided to break this up into smaller, drabblish chapters and it will be continued. The contest contribution is the first six or so chapters, roughly. I don’t know how long it will be, but I do have it planned. Thank you to Bridget for betaing this for me and for Clo, who created the banner. **

**Up next will be the kid’s first day of school and possibly return of the drama.**

After the first class, Bella was on a high. She felt amazing and powerful as she taught the packed class of almost one-hundred students. They were excited, polite and eager to learn. The discussion they had was engaging and she was pleased with the level of intelligence among her students. It was a three-hundred level class, designed for juniors and seniors. The maturity and intelligence were a given, but it still surprised her.

Walking from the lecture hall, Bella went to her office in the library. She plugged her computer into its docking station and walked to the break room. Swiping her lunch box, she pulled out her meal and a piece of paper fluttered to the ground. Bending down, she saw a note from Liam and Lucy, hand-drawn and very sweet.

_Dear Bella,_

_We know that you’re scared about your first day of school, but you’re going to be awesome! You’re going to be a cool teacher. Everyone wants to be in your class!_

_We love you!_

_Love,_

_Liam and Lucy_

Below the note was a cute drawing of Bella in front of a class, smiling warmly at her students. Liam and Lucy had drawn themselves, waving excitedly in the windows of her classroom. She clutched the picture and grinned lovingly down at it. “From your kids?” asked an older woman, a coy grin on her face.

“Yes,” Bella nodded. “They knew I was anxious about my first day.” She folded the note and put it into the front pocket of her lunch box. “I’m Isabella Swan. I work here in the library and teach Contemporary Romantic Literature.”

“I’m Paulina Rowen,” she said, shaking Bella’s hand. “I’m one of the department chairs for the English department. My specialty is British Literature and introduction to English composition. One of the prerequisites for creative writing. Sarah said that you may teach that class next semester.”

“It’s a possibility,” Bella chuckled. “It’s nice to meet you, Paulina. Sarah told me about you when I interviewed. I’m sorry about your loss.”

“Thank you, Isabella,” Paulina said, giving Bella soft smile. “It was such a sudden loss. One moment, I’m laughing with my husband and the next moment, he’s in the morgue.” She sat down at the table, an ancient sadness crossing over her face. “I love him dearly and will always continue to do so. It’s weird to start another school year without him. He taught in the music department.”

“Music history and the concert choir, yes?” Bella asked. Paulina nodded, taking out her phone and showing her a picture. “He was very handsome.”

“He was,” Paulina chuckled, caressing his face on her phone. “But, enough of my wallowing. How was your first class?”

“It was amazing,” Bella replied. “I think this semester is going to be a lot of fun. I’m looking forward to see their work, hear their thoughts and challenge their minds with my assignments.”

“I read your syllabus, and it will be challenging for these students. I think you will be an asset to the department,” Paulina beamed. “I like how you’re utilizing both the online component and traditional teaching methods. The students will latch onto that. And if you need any help, I’m more than willing to do so.”

“I do need help setting up the gradebook. Sarah said that it was recently changed over the summer and she’s not familiar with it,” Bella said.

“Let’s enjoy our lunch and then I’ll get you settled with the gradebook,” Paulina nodded.

xx TOTGA xx

Bella survived her first three days of school and now, she needed to be there to help her kids. Liam and Lucy were excited about the start of school. Liam was more excited than Lucy. She was still anxious about not having any of her friends from last year in her class, but Bella put her mind at ease before going to sleep.

As Bella was braiding Lucy’s hair, the little girl was idly playing with one of her dolls. “Bella, do you think everything is going to be okay? I mean, will I make friends?”

“Pretty girl, I made a friend on my first day of classes,” Bella chuckled, putting a bow at the nape of her neck. “I’m certain you’ll make friends, too. Just be your usually bubbly self. Your sweet, kind, smart and funny. Trust your instincts and you’ll be fine.” Lucy turned, hugging Bella. She kissed her forehead and helped her into her purple dress. Swiping her backpack, they went downstairs and were greeted by Liam and Edward.

Edward had made the twins their favorite breakfast. He was dressed in a suit, driving to the hospital as soon as he was done at the school. After dropping them off, Edward had an appointment with the principal to discuss the situation about Tanya. She’d been quiet, but being thrown out on her ass with no money and no means of making money tended to put a damper on her plans. Supposedly.

The twins finished their breakfasts and were loaded up into Edward’s SUV. Bella was following in her own car since she had to go to the university after the meeting with the principal. Parking in the lot, both held the hands of the twins and walked them to their classroom. Liam hugged Edward around his waist before skipping off to hang out with Seth. Lucy was gripping Bella’s hand, almost trembling with anxiety. Edward took her other hand, guiding Lucy to the classroom across the hall from Liam’s. Inside the classroom, there was a young teacher with funky glasses greeting her students. When she saw Lucy, her face broke into a grin and walked over to her. “Hello!” she said, her voice thick with an English accent. “I’m Miss Archer. You must be Lucy.”

“Hello,” Lucy said, giving Miss Archer a tentative grin.

“I’m so glad to meet you, Miss Lucy. Mrs. Prendergast said nothing but wonderful things about you,” Miss Archer cooed. “Why don’t you put your bag on your hook and have a seat in your pod? You’re sitting with Matthew, Mackenzie and Jonathan in Pod Three.” Lucy looked up at her dad and Bella. Edward crouched down, kissing her forehead. He whispered he loved her. Bella gave her a hug and Lucy clung to her longer than usual, but went off to sit at her table. “Dr. Cullen, Mrs. Rivara said that there’s a custody issue?”

Edward nodded and guided her to a quiet corner of the room. “Yes. I’m meeting with Mrs. Rivara after dropping off my twins. My ex-wife signed over her parental rights, but she’s …”  Edward looked at Bella for help. “How would you describe Tanya?”

“Nuts. She’s nuts,” Bella said flatly. “Deranged, really.”

“And you are?” Miss Archer asked.

“I’m Isabella Swan,” Bella answered.

“She’s my girlfriend,” Edward offered. “She’s one of the four registered adults to sign out my children. If there’s an issue, please call both of us. Bella is important to my children. To me.”

“Of course,” Miss Archer nodded. “Anyway, Mrs. Rivara included a picture of Tanya in her file. If we see her …”

“You’ll call the police, asking for Detective Clearwater,” Edward said, arching a brow. Miss Archer gulped, blinking rapidly. “If you’ll excuse me, we need to meet with your principal. Thank you, Miss Archer.” They shook hands and said goodbye to the young teacher. Looking over at Pod Three, Lucy was already talking to Mackenzie and they were giggling. Edward waved at his daughter, but she was too engrossed with her new friend.

They walked to the front office and spoke briefly with the principal. They were interrupted with the morning announcements, but finished their meeting with Mrs. Rivara. Edward reiterated what he told Miss Archer and made Mrs. Rivara promise that if Tanya showed up that the cops would be notified right away, putting the school onto lockdown. Mrs. Rivara tried to put Edward and Bella at ease, but they wouldn’t have their fears assuaged until Tanya was behind bars.

With a brief but heated kiss, Edward and Bella went their separate ways. Edward drove to St. Joseph’s Hospital. He was working in the SICU, shadowing one of the attending physicians in there to get some more experience in different areas of the hospital. After he changed out of his suit coat and into a white jacket, he padded up to the SICU floor. He checked in at the office, but the receptionist, Pamela, said that everything was going well.

Halfway through his day, his cell phone rang in his pocket. He was working on doing research on his computer. Looking down at the screen, he saw Detective Clearwater’s number. “Hello?”

“Edward? It’s Clearwater,” he said. “Do you have time to talk?”

“Yeah. What’s up? Have you found my ex-wife?” Edward asked.

“No. Not a trace,” Seth deadpanned. “I spoke with her ex-boyfriend, Reynold, to ask if she’d reached out to him, but he’s been visiting his daughter without any access to his phone. He’s changed his number.”

“Have you tried her parents?” Edward questioned.

“Yes and they refuse to even acknowledge her existence,” Seth snorted.

“And the purpose of this phone call?” Edward chuckled humorlessly. “What’s up?”

“We haven’t found your ex-wife, but we found her car. It was sold about a week ago,” Seth said. “A former cop who works at the Lexus dealership where the car was sold. I asked if he’d saw the woman who sold the car, but he didn’t deal with the transaction. He did fax me over the paperwork and it appears that Tanya is living in some tiny apartments near the university.”

“How did you know to look for her car?”

“If she was desperate for money, she’d sell it and we put a bolo out on it,” Seth explained. “She got a decent price, trading it in for a smaller car.”

“Do you have enough for a search warrant?” Edward whispered. “I need this nightmare to end, Seth. For my sanity and for the sanity of my children. It was a royal pain in the ass to discuss this their principal and teacher. On top of that, it’s put a strain on my relationship with Bella. I want to marry her, but I refuse to let this …”

“You want closure before you can move forward,” Seth surmised.

“Exactly. I thought I had closure when Tanya signed over her parental rights,” Edward snarled. “She took the money I gave her and she left, promising to never come back into my life. Then, I reconnect with the woman I should have been with all my life and Tanya comes waltzing back. She hires a PI, who stalks my girlfriend and threatens her livelihood. I need this done. _DONE!_ ”

“I don’t blame you, Edward,” Seth said. “We’re working on getting her. We need more before we can get a search warrant. I just wanted to make you aware that she’s traded in her car and is living at a different address.”

“Can you tell me the address?” Edward asked.

“I can’t do that,” Seth chuckled.

“Can’t blame a guy for trying,” Edward shrugged. “Find her, Clearwater. Please …”

“Working on it. I promise you,” Seth sighed. “I’ll be in touch.” They ended the call and Edward leaned back, scrubbing his eyes and sighing heavily. Edward needed closure. He needed this before he could finally take that final step to be with Bella forever. He had the ring. He just wanted the threat of his ex-wife to be nullified.

The sooner, the better.

**A/N: You know the drill … leave me some loving! Things with Tanya will come to a head and soon. Thanks for reading!**


	63. Chapter 63

**For those of you who read the _Get Your Southern On_ contest entries, this is my contribution. I am tickled at the results … first place in public vote and third place for the judge’s choice. I’ve decided to break this up into smaller, drabblish chapters and it will be continued. The contest contribution is the first six or so chapters, roughly. I don’t know how long it will be, but I do have it planned. Thank you to Bridget for betaing this for me and for Clo, who created the banner. **

Things settled comfortably. Bella was thriving at University of Tampa. She was enjoying the rigors of being a college professor. Her class lectures were challenging and engaging. The students were eager to learn, turning in compelling papers. Some of them even approached Bella, asking her to read their short stories and plot outlines. She was more than willing to oblige, but only after the semester was over. In addition to teaching the Romantic Contemporary Literature class, Bella was also offered to teacher an introduction to creative writing course. She eagerly accepted the position, looking at the established syllabus and brainstormed about how she could make sure she could make the class her own.

Liam was thriving in his second-grade class, becoming closer with his best friend and making new friends from his classmates. Lucy was still shy, but becoming really close with Mackenzie and another girl, Avery, who had moved to Tampa two weeks into the school year. While Lucy was quiet, she was excelling academically in Miss Archer’s class. She loved learning and was engaged by her young, funky teacher.

Edward, however, was coming apart at the seams. He was an anxious mess that Tanya was going to pop out anywhere and try to kidnap his children. It was an irrational fear, but not knowing where she was or her plans; it made him extremely jumpy.

The only things keeping him sane was planning a birthday celebration for Bella and his job. She had gone the extra mile to make his birthday/Father’s Day something amazing and he was going to do the same for her. With the help of the twins and his mother, he made a scrapbook of the twins first seven years of their lives, recreating their baby books for Bella. This was a necessary keepsake for any mother. He also included a coupon for a family photo with the _four_ of them. He loved the photo Bella and the twins, but he wanted a _true_ family photo, with all of them.

The present he got for her was more private. It was some slinky lingerie and other _sexual_ items for them to play. Bella was adamant that she didn’t want anything for her birthday. Especially, not jewelry, much to his chagrin, but he obliged. So, Edward selfishly found sexy goodies for the two of them. His plan was to give Bella orgasms and lots of them for her birthday, after a romantic dinner for two at an amazing restaurant, Bella’s Italian Café. His parents were going to watch the twins while he spoiled his girlfriend.

Yeah, that was the only thing that was keeping him sane.

If only her birthday fell on a weekend … _damn it._ It fell on a Wednesday and he made arrangements to pick her up after work on the Friday following her birthday. It was nice to have a set schedule and having the ability to make those types of plans. His crazy schedule when he was a resident was stressful. Working for Elijah in the practice and having set hours at the hospital, gave him one less thing to stress out about.

On Friday, Bella was packing up her bags from her office. She was looking forward to the weekend, but she had to grade seventy-five papers, comparing two current romantic novels from a list that she’d provided. She also wanted to relax, spending time with Edward and the twins. She had gone out to dinner with Charlie, Sue and Seth on her birthday. It was a good time. The twins had asked her to come over to celebrate her birthday with them and Edward, but the plans with Charlie and his girlfriend had been planned since before her trip to Vegas.

“Need help, sweetness?” Edward asked as he watched her balance her computer bag, satchel, an armful of papers and her lunch bag. He was leaning casually against the door jamb.

“Edward! What are you doing here?” she laughed, balancing her items.

“I’m surprising you for your birthday, love,” he said, slinging her satchel across his body and taking her computer bag. “Tonight, you’re hanging out with me the twin terrors. They’re working with Mom, creating a feast for you.”

Bella blinked a few times before breaking into a warm smile. “That sounds like a perfect plan. This week has been all sorts of hectic. A quiet evening with you and the twins, plus a relaxing weekend … exactly what the _doctor_ ordered.”

“Oh, I’ve got plans for the rest of the weekend,” he said, twining his fingers with hers. “The twins aren’t the only ones who have something for your birthday.”

“Edward,” Bella sighed. “I don’t want or _need_ anything. Just spending time with you and the twins … that’s all I ask.”

“Tonight, you have me and the twins. The rest of the weekend? It’s just us,” he said, helping her into his car. Bella pointed to her Volvo. “We can pick it up tomorrow. Sarah is aware that I’m kidnapping you. She left a message with campus security.” He put her belongings on the back of his SUV, jogging to the driver’s side. He drove back to his house, where Esme was working with the twins to make dinner for Bella and Edward. It was a simple meal, tacos with Spanish rice and guacamole. She gave Bella a warm hug before leaving to go out for dinner with Carlisle.

Dinner was spent outside. Edward made margaritas and they hung out while the kids played in the pool. After dinner, the kids gave Bella her birthday present and she cried when she looked at the scrapbook that Edward, Liam, Lucy and Esme had made for her. Edward told Bella stories from when the twins were too young to remember, but they chimed in as the pictures became more current. Tucked into the final page was the coupon for a family photo and Edward smiled. “Just say the word and I’ll make the call, sweetness. I want a picture of my entire family,” he whispered, kissing her lips.

“Me, too,” she blushed, clutching the scrapbook to her chest. “This was the best present I’d ever received. Thank you. All of you.”

“When are we going to take the picture, Bella?” Lucy asked, idly playing with Bella’s hair. “Tomorrow?”

“Probably not, pretty girl,” Bella giggled. “Maybe the next long weekend you have we could take the pictures.”

“So, Columbus Day?” Liam asked. “There’s a teacher work day on Friday and then we’re off school on Monday.”

“I’ll make the calls, Liam,” Edward said, ruffling his son’s wet hair. “It’s getting late. Why don’t you guys get in the shower and we’ll watch a movie before we go to bed?”

“What about the cake?” Lucy asked.

“Right!” Edward laughed. “Go shower and then we’ll eat cake before the movie.” The twins darted away. Edward dragged Bella into his lap, kissing her sweetly and gradually becoming more passionate as the twins got ready for bed. They were breathless and sweaty by the time the twins came back downstairs, squealing for cake. “A sneak preview of what I have planned for us, Isabella. Tomorrow … it will be … hmmmm.”

“Fuck me,” she whimpered.

“Tomorrow, baby,” he chuckled darkly, sucking on her neck. “That’s a promise.”

xx TOTGA xx

The next day, Carlisle picked up the twins after they’d had breakfast. Once they left, Edward put a sleek purple bag in front of Bella. “First of many gifts, sweetness,” he smirked. Bella gave him a look. He just grinned wolfishly, pushing it toward her. She tugged out the tissue paper and blushed at the nude bra and panty set that was inside.

“Lingerie?” she giggled.

“It’s a present for both of us,” he shrugged. “I want you to wear this when we go out.”

“Where?” Bella asked, tucking the lingerie back into the bag. “Where are we going out?”

“You’ll see,” he chuckled. “But first, I want to shower with my girlfriend. Enjoy the joys of shower sex.”

“The last time we tried, we almost broke our necks,” Bella laughed, allowing her to drag her up the stairs. “I don’t want to spend my birthday weekend in the ER.”

“Okay, maybe not shower sex. Though, I think I need to feast on the most succulent thing in this house,” he said, pressing her against the door of his bedroom. He threw off her t-shirt and palmed her bare breasts.

“And what’s that?” Bella breathed as his lips came in contact with her earlobe.

“Your pussy,” he purred.

After an orgasm-filled shower, they got dressed and spent time relaxing. Bella began working on grading her papers. Edward wanted to play with her, but he saw how much she needed to get done. The stack of papers was thick and watching her grade one paper, he knew that she was taking her position as a professor very seriously. He decided to use the time to read various medical journals and work on his own homework, dictation from several cases and researching about some of his other patients in the hospital.

“Sweetness, we should start getting ready,” Edward said a little after four in the afternoon. “Our reservations are at six.”

“Do I have to dress up?” Bella asked, tossing her work onto the cocktail table.

“I have another bag for you in our room,” Edward replied, giving her a seductive grin. “It has another one of your presents.”

“More lingerie?” Bella chuckled.

“No,” Edward retorted. “You’ll see.”

Bella rolled her eyes, heading up to their bedroom. On the bed, there was another bag. This one was larger. Inside, there was a gorgeous blue dress. It was elegant, but flirty and fun. With the dress, Bella had an idea of what to do for her hair and makeup. She tossed her hair into a ponytail, curling the ends and adding some curly tendrils around her face. As she was finishing up her hair and starting her makeup, Edward came into the room and swiped something from the closet. He kissed her neck, getting dressed in the guest bedroom.

She put on the lingerie that Edward had given her. It was very, very sexy and it made her feel in control and powerful. Biting her lip, she put on the new dress and slid on a pair of nude heels that she’d left there the last time she spent the night. As she was putting on a pair of earrings and her watch, Edward came back into the bedroom wearing a dark gray suit with a light blue dress shirt and a coordinating paisley tie. “Wow! You look so handsome in a suit, baby,” Bella said.

“Nothing but the best for my birthday girl,” Edward replied, giving her a crooked grin. He reached behind his back, producing another bag.

“Edward,” Bella whined. “The lingerie, this dress … it’s too much!” He just kept the crooked grin on his face, holding the bag out on one finger. “I’m not going to win, am I?”

“Nope,” Edward snorted. “It’s provisions for tonight.”

With a quiet giggle, she took the bag and pulled out a candle and large bottle of massage oil. “Really?”

“The candle is also massage oil, too,” Edward beamed. “You’re stressed out, sweetness. I think a massage, a full body massage, is in order.” He licked his lips, sliding his arms around her tiny waist. “Tonight, after our dinner, there will be no part of your body that will be stressed.” He kissed her soft, delectable lips. “And that’s a promise, sweetness.”

**A/N: Up next will be the rest of Bella’s birthday and some lemony goodness. Pictures of Bella’s dress and the naughty birthday presents are on my blog. You can find the link for that on my profile. I’m also on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation and twitter: tufano79. Leave me some loving! ;-)**


	64. Chapter 64

**For those of you who read the _Get Your Southern On_ contest entries, this is my contribution. I am tickled at the results … first place in public vote and third place for the judge’s choice. I’ve decided to break this up into smaller, drabblish chapters and it will be continued. The contest contribution is the first six or so chapters, roughly. I don’t know how long it will be, but I do have it planned. Thank you to Bridget for betaing this for me and for Clo, who created the banner. **

**Up next will be the rest of Bella’s birthday and some lemony goodness.**

_“Edward,” Bella whined. “The lingerie, this dress … it’s too much!” He just kept the crooked grin on his face, holding the bag out on one finger. “I’m not going to win, am I?”_

_“Nope,” Edward snorted. “It’s provisions for tonight.”_

_With a quiet giggle, she took the bag and pulled out a candle and large bottle of massage oil. “Really?”_

_“The candle is also massage oil, too,” Edward beamed. “You’re stressed out, sweetness. I think a massage, a full body massage, is in order.” He licked his lips, sliding his arms around her tiny waist. “Tonight, after our dinner, there will be no part of your body that will be stressed.” He kissed her soft, delectable lips. “And that’s a promise, sweetness.”_

Dinner was delicious and incredibly filling. Edward was flirtatious, sexy and drove Bella absolutely wild with his seductive touches and lingering kisses. She knew that the new panties that Edward had given her were completely drenched with her arousal from his smexy ways. When the waiter brought out the birthday cake, Edward crooned in her ear. His deep baritone voice making her melt against him.

They shared the dessert and once Edward paid the bill, they left the restaurant. They took a leisurely stroll around the block before getting into Edward’s car. The drive back was tension filled. Bella was shifting uncomfortably, in need of some sort of release. “You okay, sweetness?” Edward asked.

“You teased me all night, Edward Anthony,” she said, punching his arm playfully. “I mean, really.”

“I promise to make you feel amazing, my love,” he said, taking her hand and threading their fingers together. “Did you have a good birthday?”

“It’s the best birthday I’ve had,” she answered honestly. “I mean, I had nice birthdays in Seattle with Alice and Jasper, but it was not anything super special. We’d go out for dinner or do something, like see a musical or something, but …” she trailed off.

“It’s different when you’re with someone you love,” he added. “Believe me. I know. My birthday, this year, was the best I’d had in all my life. That’s why I wanted to repay you in kind. _And_ we’re not done yet, baby.” He picked up her hand, kissing her knuckles as he guided the car into their neighborhood. Parking the car in the garage, next to Bella’s Volvo that had been dropped off my Sarah and her husband at some point during the day, Edward felt like this was how it was supposed to be. Always.

He wanted her to be a permanent fixture in his life. In the life of his children. He desperately wanted her to be the mother to the twins that they deserved. He wanted them to call her Mommy, not Bella. _But, after this nightmare with Tanya is over. I will ask Bella to marry me,_ Edward thought to himself. He hated that his ex-wife and her shenanigans hung over them, but it was the unfortunate reality in which they were living in.

Helping Bella out of the car, he led her into the house. He kissed her tenderly and cupped her face. “Tonight, it’s all about spoiling you, my beloved.” He took her purse and tossed it onto the couch. “Why don’t you go up to our room and take a long bath while I get things situated for the rest of your birthday present?”

“The massage?” Bella giggled.

“A full body massage,” he smirked. “There’s one more gift for you in the bathroom. Put it on after your shower. Meet me in the guest bedroom, sweetness.”

“Edward,” Bella whined.

“Shush it, woman,” Edward laughed, turning her and gently pushing her up the stairs. Once she was gone, Edward changed into something more comfortable. With a pair of shorts and t-shirt, he set up the massage table in the guest bedroom. He lit candles and the room was basked in a romantic glow and made the room smell sensual. Next to the massage table, Edward set up a station with the various massage oils and the massage oil candle. Plus, some other goodies on the station with the massage oils. The last step was to put on some quiet music.

Bella padded to the guest bedroom. It was not the room she’d remembered. The bedding on the queen-sized bed was sexy and alluring. Every inch of the room was lit by candles and twinkle lights that had been twisted with some chiffon fabric. She held her final present that Edward given her closed with her hand. It was a beautiful blue silk embroidered robe. There was also a matching negligee in the bag, but she neglected to put that on.

“This is beautiful, Edward,” Bella whispered.

“Nothing but the best for my gorgeous girlfriend on her birthday,” Edward said, offering his hand to her. She bit her lip, taking his hand and walking to the massage table. He easily lifted her, cupping her face. “You looked gorgeous tonight, Bella.”

“You make me feel gorgeous,” Bella whispered. “You changed out of your suit.”

“I wanted to be comfortable to give you your massage,” he said, tracing her jawline. His fingers moved down her neck and removed her hand from the edge of the robe. He expected to see the blue negligee, but when he saw her bare skin, Edward growled lowly. “Where are your clothes, Bella?”

“You did say a full body massage,” she giggled, shrugging out of the robe. “How do you want me, Dr. Cullen?”

Edward wanted to say that he wanted her on her back, but the massage would turn into something other than a massage relatively quickly. He did actually want to massage her pale, smooth skin. “On your belly, sweetness.” Bella nodded, rolling onto her stomach and tossing her hair over her shoulder. To avoid further temptation, Edward covered her delectable ass with a sheet. _Focus on relaxing her and then you can have some kinky smexy time._

Picking up the strawberry scented massage oil, he poured it onto his hands and smiled at how good it smelled. It wasn’t totally artificial and had a blend of vanilla and raspberries, too. Running his hands down the length of her spine, Bella let out a whimper. “Are you okay?”

“Perfectly fine. It felt good,” Bella said, looking over her shoulder. “Don’t stop, baby.”

Edward smirked. She gave him seductive smile before he moved back to kneading her muscles. Bella relaxed, almost melting into the table as Edward easily worked his hands over her creamy skin. When the knots in her back were gone, it was now time to play. He pressed his slick hands down the small of her back and moved to her ass. With his hands, the sheet fell to the ground. Bella’s whimpers turned into moans. Her legs moved, almost imperceptibly further apart. Edward moved, his hands gliding down her thighs. He teased her inner thighs, making her wiggle in anticipation of more.

Bella was jelly and when Edward’s hands were so close to her core, she nearly jumped out of her skin. When her legs moved further apart, Edward’s fingers slid along the seam of where her leg met her torso. “Edward,” she whispered.

“I need to make sure that you’re completely relaxed, sweetness,” he chuckled, moving her legs further apart. When he ran his fingers along her slit, Bella gasped and then bucked against his hand. “Turn over, love.” She did, with Edward’s help. Edward put a pillow under her head. Biting back a possessive growl, he stared at the beautiful woman, naked and wanting just for him. He traced her ribs, moving his hands down to her hips and closer to her sex. He didn’t touch her, though. She grunted in frustration, giving Edward a glower. He leaned down, kissing her tenderly and ran his fingers just above her mound. He pulled back, staring into her eyes and eased two fingers inside.

“Fuck!” Bella gasped.

Edward crashed his lips against hers. His thumb brushed along her clit as he curled his fingers inside. Her body was slick with the massage oil, making it easy to bring her to the brink of orgasm, only to calm her. “Don’t tease,” she pleaded, her face flushed and pawing at Edward’s neck.

“I want you to come so hard, sweetness,” Edward said, idly playing with her folds. “Do you want to come?”

“Yes, yes, yes,” Bella whimpered. “Don’t stop. Please, I want to come.” And within moments, her body exploded with ecstasy, coating Edward’s hand and the massage table. As she came back to earth, Edward stripped out of his clothes and cupped his straining arousal. Pulling her down to the edge of the massage table, he rocked against her soaked folds. “Fuck me, Edward. Make me yours.”

“You own me, Bella,” Edward said, lining up with her entrance and thrusting forward, deep into her tight, wet pussy. They both groaned, loving the feeling of being together and _complete_. It was the best feeling in the world. It was feeling that Edward yearned for, every moment of every day. Bella felt the same way, finally feeling wanted, needed and accepted by the man she loved for over ten years. He bent down, kissing her as he moved within her. It wasn’t long before Edward felt the familiar tightening in his belly. “Bella, my love, I’m close,” he whispered, his lips traveling along her neck.

“Edward,” she breathed.

“I love hearing my name coming from you lips while we make love,” Edward said. “I love you. So fucking much.” He kissed her again, his thrusts relentless. She panted out his name several more times, scratching her nails down his back as her body clenched around him. Feeling her lose all control made him explode inside her. He kept pumping until his cock softened. He caged her with his arms. “Hi …”

“We’re all sticky,” she giggled, running her fingers along his rib cage. “You were quite generous with the massage oil. It smells good, but I miss your skin.”

He helped her up. “Hold on, baby,” he said. She latched her legs around his waist as he carried them to the master bathroom. Together, they took a shower. Their touches were soft and reverent. After they were done, he handed her the nightie he’d given her for her birthday and darted to get the matching robe. He put on a pair of loose sleep pants and guided Bella downstairs. “I have one more surprise for you, birthday girl.”

“The dinner, a relaxing weekend and the massage? It’s more than enough, Edward,” Bella said, giving him an appreciative smile.

He kissed her, and grabbed something from refrigerator. He worked quickly, putting a candle onto the center of the piece of cheesecake. Lighting it, he turned and grinned crookedly. He sang quietly and made Bella blush with his raunchy edition of ‘Happy birthday.’ “We just had some very sexy times upstairs and you get embarrassed as I serenade you?”

“You were singing to my pussy,” Bella giggled. “And my boobs and my …”

“I know, baby,” he chuckled, sliding behind her and kissing her neck. “Make a wish.”

“All my wishes came true,” she said, looking back at him. “I got you.”

“That was my wish for my birthday,” he said, brushing his lips against hers. “But, it never hurts to make a wish.”  Bella gave him a grin before turning back to the cake. She closed her eyes, murmuring lowly. Pursing her lips, she blew out the candle and settled back into Edward’s arms.

Only time will tell if her wish would come true, but one thing was for certain … Best birthday … _ever_.

**A/N: Pictures of Bella’s nightie, robe and such are on my blog. Leave me some loving!**


	65. Chapter 65

**For those of you who read the _Get Your Southern On_ contest entries, this is my contribution. I am tickled at the results … first place in public vote and third place for the judge’s choice. I’ve decided to break this up into smaller, drabblish chapters and it will be continued. The contest contribution is the first six or so chapters, roughly. I don’t know how long it will be, but I do have it planned. Thank you to Bridget for betaing this for me and for Clo, who created the banner. **

“Dad, we’re going on a field trip,” Lucy said. “We’re going to the aquarium with the third graders. Can you chaperone?”    Liam reached into his backpack, handing Edward the paperwork.

Bella was cooking them dinner. Her apartment was out of commission due to a water leak from the apartment upstairs. She was grateful that none of the furniture was hers, but the damage was quite extensive to the dry wall, carpeting and cabinetry in the kitchens and bathrooms. It was almost two weeks since she last set foot in her apartment while they completely renovated and repaired the damage.

“I can’t,” Edward frowned, reading the paperwork. “I have to work at the hospital that day.”

“Miss Archer really wants you to go,” Lucy pouted. “She remembers what you did for the field trip to the science museum.”

“Sweet girl, I can’t,” Edward said, tugging on Lucy’s ponytail. “Maybe Nana can go?”

“Why not Bella?” Liam suggested. “She’s considered to be one of our guardians.” He took the paper from his father’s hands and handed to Bella. “It’s on Friday, in a month, Bella. Right before Halloween.”

“I think it might be doable,” Bella said, reading over the paper. “It’s during midterms, but my students are writing a paper for their midterm and I’m not having class that day. I’ll talk to my boss and request the day off.”

“Yay!” Lucy squealed, running over to Bella and wrapping her arms around her waist.

Bella giggled. Edward wrapped his arms around all of them, kissing Bella’s cheek. Edward filled out the forms and Bella put her contact information to be a parental chaperone. Putting them into the envelopes, the twins stuck them into their ‘home folders’ in their backpacks. Dinner was made and they ate their meal as a family.

After dishes and homework, the twins went upstairs. Lucy, after her bath, went into her brother’s room. “Lee?” she asked, climbing onto his bed. “Do you think Dad is going to marry Bella?”

“I don’t know?” he shrugged. “I’m not a fortune teller, Lucy.”

“Do you want Dad to marry Bella?” Lucy pressed. “She makes him smile.”

“If you’d asked me when he first started dating her, I would have said no,” Liam snorted. “She’d leave us. Leave him, but after their fight … that fight when Dad yelled at her about that lady.”

“That lady is our mom, Lee,” Lucy grumbled. “She looked mean and her clothes were too small.”

“I’m more worried about her. I heard Dad talking to Papa and Chief Swan. That lady is still _missing_. Dad said that she may becoming unhinged. I don’t know what that means, Lucy. But the look on his face, it can’t be anything good,” Liam shrugged. “I’m surprised that Dad isn’t coming with us on the field trip if he was so worried about that lady. Our birth mom.”

“He trusts Bella,” Lucy argued.

“So do I,” Liam nodded.

“Lee … is it bad that I want to call Bella ‘Mom’? I don’t want to call her Bella. I want a mommy. Bella’s so nice and kind and she’s _there_ for us,” Lucy whispered, toying with her damp curls.

“Me, too, Lucy,” Liam whispered back, hugging his sister.

“Terrors! You’ve got to go to bed! I hear you yammering!” Edward called up the stairs. “School tomorrow!”

“Yes, Dad!” Lucy shouted back. “Good night, Lee.” He waved as he snuggled under the covers. Lucy skipped to her bed and curled around her pillow. As she drifted off, she dreamt of a day where Bella stayed at the house and she was called ‘Mommy.’

xx TOTGA xx

Bella was cooing over baby Breelynn. Angela and Bella finally got together after _months_ of talking about having lunch. However, with the new job for Bella, the new baby, the cross country move and the craziness of life, this was the first opportunity they’d had to spend time together. “She’s so cute, Angela. I can’t believe she’s still so tiny. She’s what? Nine months?”

“Almost ten months,” Angela said, sipping her coffee. “And she’s so tiny because she’s a picky eater. Just like her father.”

“By picky eater, do you mean allergic to air?” Bella giggled.

“That would be correct,” Angela sighed. “She was lactose intolerant and I couldn’t breast feed her. I had to get some uber-expensive soy formula. She hated that shit, but at least she doesn’t break out in hives or wheezes.”

“Damn,” Bella said, frowning at the little bundle in the stroller. “And now?”

“She’s seeing one of the best allergists in the area. I think he works out of the same office that Edward works. I’ve seen the back of his head numerous times, but I haven’t had a chance to talk to him because my little Bree doesn’t allow mommy a lot of free time,” Angela snorted, tracing her daughter’s cheek. “I love her so much, but I’m not going to say it’s all butterflies and rainbows.”

“I can only imagine,” Bella said. “But, she’s so adorable. She’s the cutest combination of you and Ben, despite her allergies.”

“And when are you and Edward going to have cute combinations?” Angela cackled. “You two were about to spontaneously combust at the reunion. Do you have a bun in the oven now?”

“Angela, I’m on birth control,” Bella deadpanned. “And we’re still taking our time. I mean, I’ve spent almost three weeks at his house since my apartment was flooded by my upstairs neighbor. I’m moving back to my apartment this weekend.”

“Why? It’s a given that you and Edward are forever,” Angela snickered.

“I have another three months on my lease. Yes, I make decent money from my salary at the university and from my books, but I’d rather not _waste_ that money by keeping the apartment and moving in with Edward,” Bella sighed.

“Really?” Angela asked flatly. “That is the _lamest_ excuse. Like, ever. Swan, seriously. You and Edward need to put a ring on it and begin your life.” Bella gave Angela a wry look. “What? It’s true, girl. Breelynn will be your flower girl. Just so long as the flowers are made of silk. She’s allergic to pollen.”

“You’re going to have to wrap that girl in bubble wrap,” Bella chuckled.

“Probably, but she is cute,” Angela snorted. “So, tell me more about your glamourous life, Miss Famous Author. Did you write any other smutty novels? It’s been too long for me and reading your version of perviness makes Momma happy.”

“ _Friends with Benefits_ was just released,” Bella answered. “It’s a friends to lovers story.”

“Oh, I’ll have to download that,” Angela sang.

“I’ll do you one better,” Bella said, reaching into her satchel. She pulled out a paperback version of the book. “I had extras from that convention in Vegas. I’d been meaning to send this to you, but things got away from me. It’s even autographed.”

“Sweet,” Angela said, looking at the book and scanning over the summary.

Angela left shortly after she received her book. Breelynn needed to go down for a nap. They hugged and Bella went to the library to finish out her day.

xx TOTGA xx

In the almost two months since Reynold had thrown her out, Tanya had gone through all her cash. She’d traded in her car and got a small junker. That had helped, but she definitely was not used to living so frugally. She tried calling friends from high school, but none of them were interested in helping her out.

Especially, Lauren, her so-called best friend.

Though, Lauren was dealing with her own issues. Possible jail time and a civil suit for the situation that happened on that field trip.

She had found a poor sap who was willing to help her. He was a mechanic. Her junker was a hot mess and when she couldn’t get it started, he showed up at the studio apartment she was renting from month to month, near the university. He was tall and handsome, with a blindingly white grin. He’d recently moved to Tampa. His long-lost uncle left him this auto shop.

As she watched him work, deftly and meticulously, on her car, she flirted with him and made conversation. “How long have you been a mechanic?” Tanya asked, batting her eyelashes.

“I’ve always tinkered with cars and motorcycles. I took auto shop in high school and went to trade school, working at a garage in Seattle up until I moved out here,” he replied. “I went through a nasty breakup and I figured moving away from the city where I found the love of my life …” He looked back at her, moving his shoulder but the sadness in his eyes was clear.

“A fresh start?” Tanya asked, tilting her head in understanding.

“Yeah. I loved her, but she wasn’t in love with me. I tried to be what she wanted, but I wasn’t,” he shrugged. “What about you? What’s your story?”

“I’m divorced and my ex-husband is a douchebag,” Tanya said coldly. “On top of that, my boyfriend kicked me out a couple of months ago. He accused me of cheating on him.”

“Were you?”

“Not in so many words,” Tanya shrugged. “I was doing what I needed to get done so I could see my kids again.”

“You’re a mother?” he asked, incredulously. He eyed her clothes, which left little to the imagination. At one point, she probably was very attractive, but she looked worn and tired. Her eyes hardened at his comment. “I’m sorry, but you don’t act like a mom.”

“I was practically forced to give them up. Their father, my ex-husband, is very controlling and he didn’t agree with how I was raising our twins,” Tanya explained. It was true, to some point. Edward wasn’t controlling, _really_. He just didn’t like the fact that Tanya wasn’t taking care of the twins. She was an absentee parent. Her mechanic friend didn’t need to know that. “Anyway, I had a private detective look them up and the bill he gave me was … I was blindsided by the sheer amount. I was _working_ off the bill.”

“You were fucking the PI.”

“Essentially, yes,” Tanya stated. “I’m not a whore. I swear. I’ve just fallen on some hard times. My parents are gone and with the divorce, I lost everything.” She batted her eyelashes and squeezed her surgically enhanced breasts together. “I’m barely scraping by.”

“I’m sorry about that. I’m going to have to charge you for this,” he said, gesturing to the car.

“But, I really can’t pay. My credit is shit and I’ve got twenty bucks to my name,” she frowned.

“I can cut you a deal,” he said, wiping his hands on a rag near the counter where Tanya was perched. “I need someone who can answer phones, take care of the invoicing and ordering. I try to do that, but I’m all thumbs when it comes to computers and running a business. I’m floundering and my uncle, he left a mess. When I get to all that stuff, it’s late and most of the places I need to get in touch with are closed.”

“I could do that. I used to work as a receptionist at a doctor’s office,” Tanya smiled, but she was cringing inwardly. She didn’t want to work and she was lying through her teeth. The idea of working at a mechanic’s shop, it made her shudder. Though, this could give her an opportunity to access some more liquid cash flow.

“Then, it’s a deal,” he beamed, his teeth blindingly white against his tanned skin. “I’d shake your hand, but …” He grimaced looking at his oil-stained hands.

“I can get started now,” Tanya said. “Start organizing your office or something?”

“You can start tomorrow. I need to give you a uniform,” he chuckled. Tanya scowled at the idea of wearing a pair of dirty coveralls. “Relax, princess. It’s a polo.” He turned back to her car, contorting his huge body into the subcompact car. She sat there, watching him work and almost an hour later, he fixed her car. The battery had been replaced, as well as some other minor repairs. When he was done, he led her into the office and pulled out some paperwork, along with a couple of navy blue polo shirts. “For taxes and your uniform.”

“Can I just wear the shirts?” Tanya asked.

“With jeans, princess,” he deadpanned. “And close-toed shoes. None of these strappy, heely things. Be here at nine.”

“Okay. Thank you for your help,” Tanya breathed. “And call me Tanya. I’m not a princess.”

“Could have fooled me,” he laughed, throwing his head back. “You flounce and act like a princess. I think I like it.”

“Well, what do I call you? Your name tag is covered by schmutz,” Tanya said, arching a brow.

“My apologies, princess,” he snorted. “My name is Jacob. Jacob Black.”

So, the poor sap had a name and his name was Jacob Black. _Nice_. Another sucker to fall for Tanya’s advances.

**A/N: Jacob made an appearance in the story. What do you think his part will be in the story? Will he be as blind to Tanya as Reynold was or will be an advocate for her? And yes, this is the same Jacob with the pencil dick that Bella dated in Seattle.**

**We’ll hear more from Tanya and there will be drama. _Just saying._**

**Leave me some loving! Thanks for reading!**

 

 


	66. Chapter 66

**For those of you who read the _Get Your Southern On_ contest entries, this is my contribution. I am tickled at the results … first place in public vote and third place for the judge’s choice. I’ve decided to break this up into smaller, drabblish chapters and it will be continued. The contest contribution is the first six or so chapters, roughly. I don’t know how long it will be, but I do have it planned. Thank you to Bridget for betaing this for me and for Clo, who created the banner. **

**Jacob made an appearance in the story. What do you think his part will be in the story? Will he be as blind to Tanya as Reynold was or will be an advocate for her? And yes, this is the same Jacob with the pencil dick that Bella dated in Seattle. We’ll hear more from Tanya and there will be drama. _Just saying._**

Tanya began working at Black Auto Body. She filled out the tax paperwork. She put down fake information. By the time, Jacob would realize that the information was incorrect, she’d be _long_ gone. Wearing a pair of skin-tight jeans and a highly-modified polo shirt, she half-heartedly filed and ordered the supplies that Jacob asked for. He also asked her to make the daily deposit to the bank.

_He really wasn’t that smart._

They’d just met and she admitted that her credit and life was shit. It was like an open invitation for her to steal from him. He would never even know that the deposit would be short.

This was absolutely perfect. Things were finally looking up. Yes, she was working in a stinky auto shop with a handful of grimy mechanics, one of which looked at her like she was the first woman he’d ever seen, but with each deposit, a hundred dollars, or two, or _five_ would magically appear in her purse.

When she wasn’t working, she was mirroring Bella at University of Tampa. She wore a disguise, creeping in the library or following her to and from her classroom. One day, in mid-October, Tanya listened as Bella spoke to the young librarian, Sarah and shared how she was going to have family pictures taken with her boyfriend and his kids. Tanya’s blood boiled, hating Isabella ‘Smella’ Swan because she was encroaching on _her_ family.

_They aren’t your family anymore, idiot. You gave that up. Willingly._

She shouldn’t be this obsessed, but she was so pissed off that Bella was getting her happily ever after. When she dated Edward, she thought of him as all fluff and no substance, but when he got accepted to Dartmouth, she knew that he was more substance than fluff. AND, he was loaded. His family was loaded. She would be set for life. Even more so when she got pregnant. Edward was fastidious about using condoms, but when he got drunk and _drugged_ , that fastidiousness disappeared.

Yeah, she drugged her boyfriend.

He never knew.

She could have gone to jail, but he was _into it_. Even forceful!

They fucked without condoms and she became pregnant with the twins. She sacrificed her body when she got pregnant. She was ready to get married and ready to share half of the Cullen fortune, but Edward forced her to sign a prenuptial agreement. It was iron-clad and if Tanya wanted any sort of support and get married, she’d have to sign. Without reading, she signed it and it ended shooting her in the ass. She got a one-time pay out when she got divorced from Edward and it barely covered the lawyer expenses.

The damned infidelity clause nailed her. Edward _knew_ she was cheating on him and because of that, she got a fraction of the money that was due to her.

Now? She was determined to get what was rightfully hers. And that was to get ‘Smella’ Swan out of the picture and to get her kids back, if only for a _bigger_ pay out. Ransom demands are a sure-fire way to get money.

Just how could she approach the kids? Sweep them away from Edward? Bella? The God-forsaken Cullens? That was the rub. They were too well-protected and the restraining order put a wrench in the whole operation.

_Fuck. My. Life._

“Princess? The phone’s been ringing off the hook,” Jacob barked, leaning casually against the door jamb of the office. “You going to do your job?”

“Sorry,” she simpered, blinking at Jacob seductively. She answered the call, “Black Auto Body. This is Tanya. How may I help you?” Jacob winked at her, sauntering away and she listened to some random person complain about their car.

Something had to give and she just had to bide her time.

Too bad, patience was not one of Tanya’s strongest virtues.

xx TOTGA xx

“Stop squirming, Lucy,” Bella chided, using a curling iron to smooth out her frizzy hair. The humidity was wreaking havoc on her curly hair.

“Sorry, Bella,” Lucy said. “I’m just excited! I can’t wait to get these photos taken! A _real_ family photo with you, me, Lee and Daddy! We’re a family, Bella.” She blinked up, looking at Bella in the mirror. “I’m happy that we’re a family. I …”

“What is it, pretty girl?” Bella asked, twisting Lucy’s hair into a half up-do. Lucy dropped her gaze to the quartz counter tops, playing with her jean skirt. “Lucy? Talk to me, sweets?”

“It’s nothing, Bella,” Lucy said, plastering on a smile. “Can I wear some mascara? Make my eyelashes as long as yours?”

“That would be a no, Luce,” Bella deadpanned. “You’re seven, almost eight, not a teenager.” Lucy pouted. “Maybe, you can wear some lip gloss, but no mascara.” She finished her hair and put a dab of light pink lip gloss onto her mouth. When she was done, Bella crouched down in front of her. “You can tell me anything, Lucy. Whatever you want. I hope you know that.”

“I do, but I don’t want you to leave us with what I have to say,” she said, looking at the woman who was, in Lucy’s mind and heart, her mother. Bella looked at her, her brow arched. Lucy opened her mouth, but chickened out. She just threw her arms around Bella’s neck. Bella laughed, rubbing Lucy’s back and idly playing with her curls. “I love you, Bella.”

“I love you, pretty girl,” Bella said, her voice thick with emotion. “I’ll always love you. I love Liam, too. You both have become so important to me.”

“Bella! Lucy! We’ve got to go! I got a text from Mike saying that there’s a storm coming,” Edward called upstairs. “We only have a short window to get these photos.”

“Lucy, I mean it that you can talk to me about anything,” Bella said, helping Lucy off the counter and out of the bedroom. “I know I’m not your mom …”

The little girl’s arms crushed around Bella’s stomach. “Yes, you are!” she whispered, so quietly and against Bella’s ribcage. Bella barely heard her, but didn’t reply the sweet girl’s whispered exclamation. She was shocked at what she heard. Overwhelmed, really. However, she just tightened her arms around Lucy’s little body and kissed her forehead. Lucy broke away, looking at Bella and giving her a soft smile. Bella returned it and they went downstairs. Edward saw a warmth between his girlfriend and his daughter, which made his heart swell.

They got into the car, driving to the beach. They met up with Michael Newton, a former classmate and well-known local photographer. His specialty was family photography and weddings. Bella was hesitant when she found it was Mike Newton. He had been one of the hugest instigators of Bella’s teasing, but when they met at a lunch to discuss the photos that Edward and Bella wanted for the photoshoot, that animosity disappeared. Mike apologized and said that he was compensating for his hidden life.

Mike was gay. He wasn’t ready to come out in high school, but he was now married to the man he’d met in college. They’d just adopted a little girl. He was happy, very happy and comfortable in his own skin.

The photos were taken and Mike was in love with the absolutely gorgeous family. The clouds diffused the light and gave the shoot an ethereal feel. He could see the adoration of the kids to Edward and to Bella, who was clearly not the children’s biological mother, but they loved and respected her all the same. Mike remembered how Edward acted in high school and it was not like the happy, carefree man in front of him. He also remembered Bella and the gorgeous, confident and sexy brunette had grown into her own skin.

They were a picture-perfect family, with love and happiness apparent with each photo.

“Mr. Newton, can you take pictures of just our parents?” the little girl, Lucy, asked, tugging on Mike’s jeans. “My daddy wants a picture of the two of them.”

“You read my mind, little one,” Mike beamed, holding out a fist. Lucy giggled, pounding it and Mike barked over to Bella and Edward. Seating them onto a piece of driftwood, Mike took pictures and treated them like an engaged couple. _I wonder if Edward will call me if they do engagement photos? Fingers are crossed he does._

Edward eagerly and lovingly kissed his girlfriend. Lucy cooed, watching her dad fawn over Bella. Even Liam grinned, his arm slung over Lucy’s shoulder. Unfortunately, their love-fest was interrupted with the distant rumbling of thunder. “Damn it,” Mike grumped. “The weather is not going to hold.”

“Did you get everything?” Edward asked, his fingers playing with Bella’s curls.

“I think so,” Mike nodded. “I’ll email you both copies of the proofs once I get them uploaded and edited. You have a gorgeous family and it was such a pleasure to share this moment with you.”

“Elijah, my boss, said you were the best. He showed me pictures of his daughter’s wedding and I knew that I had to support a friend,” Edward smiled, helping Bella to her feet and guiding her toward the twins. “When do you think the proofs will be done?”

“Two weeks?” Mike answered, carefully putting camera into a bag. He shook Edward’s hand and hugged Bella. “It was good to see you, Bella. I’m sorry I missed the reunion, but I’m happy that I got to see you again. And to apologize for how I acted as a kid.”

“Thank you, Mike,” Bella replied, hugging him. Mike kissed her cheek and beamed happily.

“Daddy, it’s getting worse,” Lucy whimpered, pointing to the darkening clouds. “Can we go?”

“Of course, Luce,” Edward said, scooping her up into his arms. “I’ll call you?”

Mike waved them away and he watched as they left, happy for his friend to finally get the love he deserved. Not the _fake_ love he’d experienced with Tanya.

Upon their return, Liam went to change into a pair of shorts and Lucy followed him. Bella got some water and watched the storm as it raged outside. The skies had opened up once they got into the car, drenching poor Mike as he ran to his Land Rover. “You’re quiet, sweetness. Is everything okay?” Edward asked, his arms sliding around Bella’s waist.

“Lucy said that I’m her mother,” Bella whispered. “I noticed that she was quiet and that she wanted to say something, but she was hesitant to do so. I said some off-handed comment about not being her mother, but she threw her arms around my waist, whispering that I was. It was so _quiet_ but she said that I was her mom. Or, I think she said it. I don’t know.”

“Bella, you are, for all intents and purposes, their mother. Lucy yearns for it. I can hear her talking to the photo of the three of you in her bedroom and she calls you mommy,” Edward said, his voice cracking.

“We’re not even married,” she said, giving him a look. “I don’t want her to start calling me mom and then, heaven forbid, we break up.”

“Bella, that will _never, ever_ happen,” Edward said, cupping her face with his hands. “I love you. I’ve loved you for ten years and I will love you for the rest of my life.” He caressed her cheeks, staring into her endless espresso depths. “And when the time is right, I’m going to propose and I’m going to make us a family. A real family. With a dad and a mom. _You._ ”

“Edward,” Bella breathed. “I … I don’t know what to say.”

“When I ask you to be my wife, you say yes,” he said, pressing his forehead to hers. “I love you. _Adore_ you. I will forever want to be by your side.” Before she could respond, Edward kissed her and held her to his body. He was fervent in his promise, wanting _forever_ with Bella and nothing was going to stop him.

_Nothing._

**A/N: A little glimpse into Tanya’s life and the family photoshoot, plus Bella’s reaction to Lucy’s comment. Well, her fear, really. What is her reaction? We never really found out. Anyhow, up next will be preparations for the field trip and _drama_. Leave me some loving! **

**Pictures of the photos, inspiration for the family photo shoot, are on my blog. You can find the link in my profile. I’m also on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. Twitter, too: tufano79. Thanks for reading!**

 


	67. Chapter 67

**For those of you who read the _Get Your Southern On_ contest entries, this is my contribution. I am tickled at the results … first place in public vote and third place for the judge’s choice. I’ve decided to break this up into smaller, drabblish chapters and it will be continued. The contest contribution is the first six or so chapters, roughly. I don’t know how long it will be, but I do have it planned. Thank you to Bridget for betaing this for me and for Clo, who created the banner. **

**Anyhow, up next will be preparations for the field trip and _drama_.**

“Whoever planned this trip on the Friday before Halloween was an idiot,” Edward grumbled.

“Be grateful that they don’t have to go dressed up,” Bella said, checking her backpack. “I think it’s brilliant. The kids are out of the building and spending the day at the aquarium. No classroom parties.” She pulled out the letter and reread it. Bella was chaperoning Lucy’s group of five little girls. Liam was in a separate group from students in his class. “I hope that I don’t mess this up. I mean …”

“Bella, stop,” Edward said, walking to her. He left the lunches he was packing on the kitchen counter. He took her face and caressed her cheeks. “I trust you, baby. The kids trust you and you are going to be fine.”

“But …”

“No buts,” he argued. “Have fun with the kids. Take lots of pictures. And breathe.”

“I just have a bad feeling,” she whispered. “Ever since the photo shoot, I feel like I’m being followed and …”

“You’ve told me, Bella. Your dad and Detective Clearwater is going to have someone following you at a safe distance. And they’ve been following you since I heard about Tanya’s move to some shithole apartment near the university,” Edward grimaced.

“I’ve seen Seth and on occasion, my dad. We’ve had lunch at school,” Bella said. “But, this is different. It’s when I’m working at the library. I don’t know. Maybe I’m paranoid.”

“With Tanya, we can’t be too careful,” he sighed, pulling her closely and inhaling deeply, taking in her strawberry-scented hair. “I love you so much, baby.”

“I love you, too,” she whispered back. “I hope that I’m just being paranoid and that nothing will happen. Because, if it does, I’m terrified that you’ll blame me.”

“Never,” he growled.

“You can’t say that, Edward. You got so upset when I brought up Tanya a couple of months ago, blaming me for not keeping a close enough eye on the twins,” Bella pouted. “Granted, I probably should have told you sooner …”

“Bella, stop,” Edward said, taking her heart-shaped face into his hands. “I know that you love my children as if they were your own. I could never blame you. Never. I was an asshole, blaming you for something that was far beyond your control, sweetness. I will forever feel like an ass for making you cry and almost ruining the best thing that has _ever_ happened to me.”

“The kids are the best thing that happened to you. I’m a bonus,” Bella snickered. He growled, attacking her neck and making her giggle with his tickling fingers. “Stop! Edward! Behave!”

“You’re more than just a bonus, Isabella Marie Swan,” Edward snarled against her ear. He kissed her, his tongue sweeping inside her mouth and molding her to his body. She melted against him and tangled her fingers into his soft, but unruly hair. “You are my dream come true,” he mumbled against her mouth. “I love you. Our children love you. My family loves you. Bonus … psssh.” He kissed her again, smacking her behind and giving her a wry look. “You’re _everything_ , sweetness.”

“Thank you,” she breathed, blushing under his scrutiny. “I love you, so much, Edward. I’m still trying to accept that this is my life. _Our_ lives. Never in my wildest dreams did I ever think I’d be with you. You were the unattainable, the dream. Now, I’m in your arms, kissing your lips, sharing your life.”

“Our lives,” he countered. “It should have been this from the beginning. Always. Not listening to my heart when I was a teenager will _forever_ be my biggest regret. You were good, perfect, beautiful and … and … you. I thought with my head and I’m not talking about the one on my shoulders.” He made a face. “This should have been our lives and I’m never letting it go. I’m holding on, with both hands and keeping you with me, with my family. _Our_ family. Forever.” He kissed her again, lifting her onto the kitchen counter. “All that’s missing is a ring on your finger and for you to permanently move into this house.”

“My lease is up in December,” Bella blushed. “They also gave me the option to end the lease sooner because of all the damage to the apartment.”

“Is it still bad?” he asked.

“Unfortunately, yes,” she grumbled. “The ceilings in the kitchen are still water stained and they have to tear out the cabinetry again.”

“Move in. Stay with us. Permanently,” he breathed. “You belong here. With us.”

“I’ll call my landlord after the field trip and say that I’m opting out of my lease,” she said, smiling shyly.

“Good,” Edward smirked, sweeping her off the counter and carrying her upstairs.

“The lunches! Edward!” she laughed.

“They can wait. I want to make love to my girlfriend in _our_ bed,” he growled, kicking the door closed to the bedroom.

xx TOTGA xx

The next morning, Edward finished making their lunches and he drove his family to the elementary school. He wanted to show off his family. He wanted to kiss his girlfriend and watch them as they walked into school, hand-in-hand with his children. He was proud of them. In the car lane, he turned to the twins. “Now, you both be respectful to your teachers and to the chaperones. Liam, who’s your chaperone?”

“Hunter’s dad,” he replied. “He’s a cop.”

“Good. Really good,” Bella murmured. Edward reached across and twined his fingers with hers. She gave him a smile, but he could see her nerves.

“Well, stick close to him,” Edward said. “Lucy, you stay with Bella and you all have your cell phones, right?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Lucy said, waving her pink iPhone. “Call 911 if we get separated.”

“My smart girl,” Edward beamed. “But, try calling Bella first.”

“Though, I’m going to keep my eyes on you, pretty girl,” Bella said, smiling back Lucy. The little girl nodded, putting her phone back into her backpack. Edward cupped Bella’s chin and kissed her sweetly. “Edward,” she sighed.

“Have fun. Call me,” he whispered. “I love you, sweetness.”

“I love you, too,” she breathed, looking into his jade orbs. “It’ll be okay. Right?”

“Right,” he said, tucking her hair behind her ears. He kissed her once more. “Terrors, I love you both. Be good. Be safe. Be respectful.”

“Yes, Dad,” they replied, rolling their eyes as they got out of the car.

“Why did they drone?” Bella asked.

“I say that to them when I drop them off at school. It’s getting old. Just like their decrepit father,” he snickered. “Be good. Be safe. Be respectful, baby.”

“Yes, Dad,” Bella giggled, kissing his nose and darting out of the car. She held out her hands and walked into the school with both twins.

Edward watched them, waving and pulling away, driving to the hospital. However, he really wished he could be with his family. He wanted to be with his family, but he needed to be there for his patients, who needed him more than his kids at this point in time.

_Sigh._

In the elementary school, Bella signed in and walked to Lucy’s classroom. Liam gave her a perfunctory hug before running to his classroom. He bellowed his hello to Hunter and they disappeared into the room. Bella met with Miss Archer and the girls who were assigned to her group quickly swarmed her. Mackenzie, Avery, who Lucy knew very well, were in her group. There were two other girls, Willow and Chantal, as well. They were a little standoffish, staying close to each other and ignoring the other three girls. Bella recognized their behavior and it reminded her of the bullshit that she dealt with the girls when she was a kid.

So, she acted friendly and somehow got all the girls to talk to each other, interacting with each other. They had an assignment to work on while at the aquarium and Bella turned it into a game. As they rode on the bus, all five girls strategized on how to win the game, as silly as it was.

At the aquarium, Hunter’s dad, an off-duty police officer named Nick and who worked in Detective Clearwater’s precinct, joined Bella and their two groups joined forces. They began their morning in the wetlands exhibit, listening to the tour guide and having a fun time. Bella took pictures with her cell phone, sending photos to Edward and keeping him posted. Nick even offered to take photos so that Bella could be included in with the kids. After they finished with the coral reefs, they went outside to enjoy some lunch before they finished the tours.

“Bella, can I go to the bathroom?” Lucy asked.

“Let me go with you, pretty girl. Can you watch the rest of the girls, Mr. Johnson?” Bella asked Nick.

“Got it, Ms. Swan,” he said. Bella offered her hand to Lucy and they went inside to go to the bathroom. Both of them went to the bathroom and Bella helped Lucy wash her hands, as she was too short to reach the sink.

“Isn’t this sweet?” came a nasal voice. “Mommy and daughter bonding over soap.”

Bella looked up and gasped, “Tanya …”

**A/N: I told you … drama …**

**Pictures of the Florida Aquarium is on my blog. And what do you think Tanya will do? Leave me some.**

 

 


	68. Chapter 68

**For those of you who read the _Get Your Southern On_ contest entries, this is my contribution. I am tickled at the results … first place in public vote and third place for the judge’s choice. I’ve decided to break this up into smaller, drabblish chapters and it will be continued. The contest contribution is the first six or so chapters, roughly. I don’t know how long it will be, but I do have it planned. Thank you to Bridget for betaing this for me and for Clo, who created the banner. **

**What do you think Tanya will do?**

_“Bella, can I go to the bathroom?” Lucy asked._

_“Let me go with you, pretty girl. Can you watch the rest of the girls, Mr. Johnson?” Bella asked Nick._

_“Got it, Ms. Swan,” he said. Bella offered her hand to Lucy and they went inside to go to the bathroom. Both of them went to the bathroom and Bella helped Lucy wash her hands, as she was too short to reach the sink._

_“Isn’t this sweet?” came a nasal voice. “Mommy and daughter bonding over soap.”_

_Bella looked up and gasped, “Tanya …”_

“You remember me,” Tanya cooed, crouching down and smiling at Lucy. “Do you remember me, Lucy? I’m your real mommy. Smella here is just pretending. She doesn’t really love you. I do.”

“No, you’re not,” Lucy snapped. “You gave us up. You …” Lucy growled, hiding behind Bella. “I hate you. Leave us alone!”

“Not happening, brat,” Tanya scoffed. “You’re the key to financial freedom. My financial freedom. You’re coming with me.” She reached for Lucy, her face twisted into an angry grimace.

“Over my rotting corpse,” Bella sneered, tugging Lucy further behind her body and shielding the little girl. “You’re not allowed to come within five hundred feet of the children, Tanya. You’re breaking the law.”

“And I bet that the chief is going to arrest my ass,” Tanya laughed. “Please! Your dad is a joke. Just like you’re a joke. Edward doesn’t love you. He’s only with you because he pities you. You’re a fucking prude.”

Bella felt her face flame, but she wasn’t going to let this woman bait her. _A prude? Please. If only she knew, but I won’t even dignify that with an answer._ She schooled her face into an impassive mask, but her blood was broiling.

Tanya laughed, a maniacal cackle, and continued. “Does that embarrass you? Little miss smut writer? You must have some pretty active imagination. No one could experience all what you wrote. Or, are you a slut? Fucking your way through Seattle? Jacob told me about your experiences with him. You broke his heart.”

“Lucy, come on. Let’s get out of here,” Bella said, picking up Lucy and trying to walk past Tanya, but she stopped her by slamming her hand on the wall and blocking the exit. “If you think you’re getting away with this, you’re sorely mistaken. There’s a cop here …”

“Johnson? Please! I sucked him off and he is in on this,” she sneered, reaching into her purse. “How do you think I got this so easily?” She wiggled a stun gun in Bella’s face. “Give me the girl and this won’t be used.”

“Mommy, NO!” Lucy wailed, clutching her. “I don’t want to go with her.”

“You’re not,” Bella said soothingly. She put her down and wiped her tears away. “I’m not going to let you go.” She kissed her forehead. “Stand behind me and if you can, run. Go to Miss Archer. Call for help.”

“Not without you,” she whimpered, tears streaming down her face.

“Shut up, you fucking brat!” Tanya screamed, flicking the switch of the stun gun. “I don’t want to use this, but I will.”

Bella stood up, clenching her fists and glaring at the disheveled, slutty and unhinged woman before her. “You have to get through me, first,” she growled. “You’re not touching my daughter.”

“Gladly,” Tanya chirped, pointing the stun gun at Bella but with a twist of Bella’s body, she easily disarmed Tanya and pressed her to the ground with a knee pressed in between her shoulder blades. _Chief Swan is no fucking joke, bitch. He taught me that little move._ Tanya screamed ferally, trying to get out of Bella’s hold.

“GO!” Bella yelled. Lucy blinked, sprinting out of the bathroom. Bella could hear her screaming for help and Tanya reared back, head-butting Bella. She fell back, hitting her head against the counter of the sink. She saw stars as she fell onto her ass, but pushed up and blocked Tanya’s untrained and sloppy strikes. Using the heel of her hand, she hit Tanya in the nose and she stumbled back.

“You broke my nose,” she growled. She ran toward Bella, but was stopped by a pair of muscular arms. “LET ME GO!”

“Tanya Denali, you’re under arrest for the attempted kidnap of Lucy Cullen, violating a protection order,” Nick snapped, pushing her against the bathroom stall. Tanya screamed, squirming in his hold and yelling obscenities. He slapped a pair of cuffs on her wrists. “You have the right to remain silent …”

He dragged her out of the bathroom and Seth, who had been stationed outside, came running in. Bella slid down the wall, her head throbbing and cradling her wrist. “Bella, look at me,” he said.

“Lucy,” Bella panted, her eyes unfocused and her head throbbing. “Is she okay?”

“She’s fine. Miss Archer and another one of the parents are watching over both twins,” he said. Bella’s eyes drooped. “Don’t go to sleep, Bella!”

“You need to call Edward,” she said, her voice slurred, almost unrecognizable. “My head … I need to sleep.”

Seth grabbed her face and felt stickiness in her hair. Removing his hands, he saw blood covering his palms. “I need a bus at the Florida Aquarium. I’ve got a female victim, twenty-nine, with a head injury,” he barked into his radio. “Bella, stay with me. Please, stay with me.”

She didn’t stay with him. Her world faded to black.

xx TOTGA xx

Edward was working at a console, typing in orders for his patient. As he was finishing, Elijah was running toward him. His face was pale and his glasses askew. “Edward, you need to go,” he said.

“I’ve got another four hours,” Edward said. He looked at his boss, his mentor and arched a brow. “What’s wrong? Is everything okay?”

“No. You have to go. Tanya … she …” Elijah sputtered.

“She got them?” Edward asked, gripping his arms.

“No, she was arrested, but she attacked Bella. She’s been transported to Tampa General,” Elijah said. “The twins are fine. Lucy is shaken up, but she’s physically okay. But, Bella … I don’t know much, but she may have a head injury.”

Edward blinked, his heart falling to his stomach. He walked away from his boss and he sprinted through the hallways, flying to his car and driving like a madman to Tampa General Hospital. He parked his car in an open spot and made his way to the emergency department. He was barely inside the door when he heard a frantic “Daddy!” He turned, seeing both of his children barreling toward him. He crouched down and held them tightly. He could feel their fear. They were trembling, clawing at him. “I’m here, babies,” he said.

“She came, Daddy,” Liam growled. “She came and she tried to take Lucy. Mommy fought her off and now … it’s bad, Daddy. They won’t say anything. Chief Charlie is in with the doctor now.”

“Your mommy is so strong,” Edward said, tears welling in his eyes. “She’s going to be okay.” He turned to Lucy, who was wrapped around Edward’s neck. “She’s going to be fine, Luce.”

“I heard them fight and I heard Mommy hit her head,” she whispered. “I should have stayed. I could have helped. She doesn’t know that I love her like a mommy. I want her to be my mommy. Daddy, please.” Her little voice broke Edward’s heart and he picked up both his children, holding them in his lap. He tried to keep it together, but hearing Liam’s fear and Lucy’s distress, it made everything that much more difficult.

“Lucy got Officer Johnson,” Esme said, sitting down next to the distraught family. “He called it in and arrested her. Seth was already outside.”

“How bad, Mom?” Edward whispered.

“Charlie’s been in with the doctor for about a half hour,” she said. “She was unconscious when she was brought in. She hit the back of her head against a counter. Other than that, I don’t know anything else. Your father is in with the trauma team.”

“Trauma?” Edward choked out.

“She was unresponsive,” Esme said. “But, she was breathing on her own.”

“Her fiancé is a doctor. I need him in here,” Charlie growled. He looked at Edward, who was draped with kids. “Edward, please?”

“I need to go to talk to Mommy’s doctor,” Edward murmured. “Can you stay with Nana?”

“With you,” Lucy cried. “Daddy! No!”

“Lucy, come here, sweetheart,” Esme said, prying Lucy away from Edward. She wailed, having a temper tantrum and Edward felt his heart break more. Liam got off his lap and hugged his sister, trying to calm her down. He wished he could have cloned himself, to give the support and love to his children but to also be there for Charlie. He took off his glasses and pinched his nose before following Charlie into a small conference room.

“I’m sorry, Edward. I just don’t understand what he’s saying,” Charlie said, his hair disheveled and his eyes frantic. “You’re a doctor. Tell him what you told me. He’s her fiancée.”

“Right,” the doctor said. “I’m Dr. Wells. I’m a neurosurgeon on staff.”

“I know who you are,” Edward said. “We’ve sent children from St. Joe’s to you for surgery, if we couldn’t handle it. What’s going on with my fiancée?”

“She came in unconscious, but breathing on her own,” Dr. Wells explained.

“Response to painful stimuli?” Edward asked. Dr. Wells nodded. “Pupils equal and reactive?”

“Sluggish, but reacted to light,” he said. “The detective who called it in, he said that her words were slurred, like if she were drunk. We ran a CT scan and an MRI. Ms. Swan has a skull fracture, near the base of her skull and a hematoma. So far, there’s no swelling, but we need to monitor her. Minimally, she’s got a severe concussion, bordering on a traumatic brain injury.”

“How did it happen?” Edward questioned. “I was told she hit her head on a counter?”

“That’s correct,” Dr. Wells said. “Right now, we just need to wait and see. If there’s swelling, we may have to alleviate that surgically.”

“Brain surgery?” Charlie squawked. “You’re going to cut into her brain?”

“No, Charlie. They’d relieve the pressure by performing a craniotomy. It’s a burr hole that the excess fluid would be released from,” Edward explained. “It’s probably the least invasive form of surgery, but it’s still surgery.”

“He’s correct,” Dr. Wells said. “For now, we’re going to put her into a medically induced coma so that her brain can heal itself. In addition to her head injury, she also fractured her wrist. That will need surgery to be repaired, but we’ll cross that bridge once she’s out of the woods.”

“How long?” Edward asked. He gulped, keeping it together and taking Charlie’s hand. “How long will she be in a coma?”

“That remains to be seen. If her brain doesn’t show signs of swelling, we’ll reduce the medications within a day and let her body heal on its own. It’s truly a just ‘wait and see,’” Dr. Wells frowned. “She’s being transported to the ICU. Once she’s settled, you can visit her.” He blinked at Edward. “Only adults, though. The children may be too upset to see their mother like that.”

“I’ll try to explain that to them,” Edward said, arching a brow over his frames. “My daughter was almost abducted and Bella stopped it.”

“She’s a hero,” Dr. Wells smiled, shaking his hand. “Your children are so very lucky.” Edward nodded, watching as the doctor left.

“What do you think? Edward? Will she be okay?” Charlie asked.

“Dr. Wells is the best neurosurgeon in the area. I’d want my child to be treated by him,” Edward said. “But, it is scary. I …” He trailed off, allowing the news to really sink in. He gulped and shot up, running to the garbage can and throwing up his meager meal. Charlie crouched next to him, rubbing Edward’s back. When he was done retching, he sat down heavily and let the tears flow. “Why couldn’t Tanya leave well-enough alone?”

“I don’t know, Edward,” Charlie asked. “But, she’s going to pay for what she did. She tried to abduct your little girl. She gravely injured _my_ little girl.” He hugged him and they both grieved in their own way. “She’s going to pay.”

“The cost is too high,” Edward muttered. “My children are scarred and Bella is in here, fighting for her life because of my psychotic ex-wife. It’s not right.”

“It’s not, but she’s going to pay,” Charlie snarled. They embraced, clinging to each other and stiffly got up. Edward took the garbage can, handing it to a nurse on their way out and he went to the bathroom to wash his face and swirl some water in his mouth. After gathering himself, Edward went back to the waiting room and snuggled with his children, explaining that Bella was going to be staying in the hospital for a while, but the doctor said she was going to be okay.

Lucy was adamant on seeing her. Liam was angry, shivering with pure hatred toward the woman who’d put Bella into the hospital. The feeling was mutual. As they were talking, a nurse came down and said that Bella was up in ICU. No change.

Though, no change is good news. Edward didn’t want her brain to start swelling and the need for surgery. He prayed. He prayed for Bella. He prayed for his children. He prayed for absolution.

xx TOTGA xx

The twins were brought back to Edward’s parents’ home. There were tears, but the twins were dead on their feet. Edward promised he’d be there as soon as he saw Bella and got her settled. Or, at least, get himself settled. He had to see her and know that she was breathing, here and okay.

Well, as okay as she could be considering she was in a drug-induced coma.

In ICU, Charlie was going to stay with her and Edward went in first. She was abnormally still and her eyes were black from the force of the blow to her head. Her right wrist was wrapped in a brace. Edward picked up the chart at the foot of her bed, flipping through the paperwork. It wasn’t anything new, just Dr. Wells’ diagnosis written out and orders for her.

Shaking his head, he sat down and picked up her tiny hand, twining their fingers together. “Sweetness,” he began, kissing her fingertips. “I’m so sorry that you’re in here. I wish I could …” he trailed off, tears falling down his cheeks. “I hate Tanya, Bella. She did something unthinkable and she will …” He clamped his eyes shut and leaned down, pressing his cheek to her breast. “Come back to me, baby. I need you to come back. The doctors say you’ll be fine, I’m scared. Your children miss you. They love you so much. I love you. Please …” He took a breath and kissed her wrist, her jaw and then her lips. They were dry and he found some Vaseline, coating them tenderly. “I’ll be back tomorrow, my only love.” He kissed her forehead, leaving the ICU room. He walked over to the charge nurse and handed her his card. “If there’s anything serious, please call me. My father-in-law … he trusts me.”

“Chief Swan already informed us that you were to be keep appraised of Ms. Swan’s condition, Mr. Cullen. However, it’s looking good. She’s breathing on her own and there’s very little swelling. We’re just concerned because of the severity of the skull fracture and the deep laceration in her scalp,” the nurse said. Edward arched a brow. “She has about seven staples in the back of her head. When she hit the counter, it was a sharp edge and it caused the laceration.”

“Okay,” Edward sighed, scrubbing his face. “Thank you. And it’s Dr. Cullen. I’m a trauma fellow at St. Joe’s Children’s hospital. I also have privileges here.”

“Understood, Dr. Cullen. My apologies,” the nurse said, blushing slightly.

Edward nodded, looking longingly at Bella’s room before leaving the ICU. Charlie came back, a bag on his shoulder. The men hugged and Charlie gave Edward a once-over. “Seth is going to want to talk to you. I told him to wait until tomorrow.”

“Wise choice,” Edward muttered. “I’m tired and I want to make sure my children are scarred for life because of my bitch of an ex-wife.”

“Tanya refused council and will only talk to you,” Charlie said. “But, she’s in a heap of trouble. Attempted kidnapping, felony assault, attempted murder, grand larceny, identity theft and sexual assault.”

“Excuse me?” Edward growled.

“Fuck, I said too much,” Charlie hissed, scrubbing his face. “Talk to Seth. Love up on your kids and then talk to Seth.”  

“Charlie?”

“I’m sorry, but talk to Seth. He told me too much, but as his boss, he had to keep me in the loop,” Charlie grumbled. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Edward.”  He smacked Edward’s shoulder and trudged to Bella’s ICU suite. Edward walked out to his car, in a daze.

_Sexual assault?_

As if this day could get any worse …

**A/N: Bella fought off Tanya, the bitch from hell. She’s arrested – Tanya, not Bella – and she’s in heaps of trouble. Up next will be Edward loving up on his kids, talking to Sarah, Bella’s boss and meeting with Seth to discuss Tanya. Leave me some loving! Thank you for reading!**

 

 

 

 


	69. Chapter 69

**For those of you who read the _Get Your Southern On_ contest entries, this is my contribution. I am tickled at the results … first place in public vote and third place for the judge’s choice. I’ve decided to break this up into smaller, drabblish chapters and it will be continued. The contest contribution is the first six or so chapters, roughly. I don’t know how long it will be, but I do have it planned. Thank you to Bridget for betaing this for me and for Clo, who created the banner. **

**Bella fought off Tanya, the bitch from hell. She’s arrested – Tanya, not Bella – and she’s in heaps of trouble. Up next will be Edward loving up on his kids, talking to Sarah, Bella’s boss and meeting with Seth to discuss Tanya.**

Edward’s car had been towed. Apparently, he parked in a tow zone or in the chief of staff’s spot, or something. _It was open and he didn’t honestly care_. He called his parents and Carlisle arrived. “Edward, I’ll get the whole car thing situated,” his father said, flustered for his son. “Dr. Holt is a douchebag.”

“Whatever,” Edward said, shrugging sullenly. “I don’t care about the car. I don’t care about anything but seeing my kids and having Bella open her eyes.” He looked at his father. “How are they?”

“Asleep with your mother in our bedroom,” Carlisle said. “Liam is _pissed_ and Lucy … she’s just lost, heartbroken.”

“I’m going to get them some help. This was a nightmare and it’s impacted their lives,” Edward sighed, leaning his head back in Carlisle’s Mercedes. “I’m also going to keep them home tomorrow. I don’t want them to be the butt of other kids’ jokes. And with their scantily clad, biological mother getting carted off in handcuffs … that would definitely make them a huge target.”

“I’d do it for the rest of the week. Send them back on Monday, after they’ve met with a counselor,” Carlisle said, squeezing his son’s shoulder. “Their birth mother tried to kidnap them. It’s going to take time for them to feel safe. They’re going to need their father and their mother.”

“Too bad their mother is in a hospital bed, in a medically-induced coma,” Edward scoffed, his emerald eyes hardening. “They won’t be okay until Bella’s home.”

“You may want to call her boss and explain the situation,” Carlisle said. “Bella’s belongings are in the backseat.” He gulped and slid a glance over to Edward as he found Bella’s cell phone. “The attack has been on television, too, Edward. Bella’s name or the children, they haven’t been mentioned, but Tanya’s face was splashed all over the newscasts.”

“Great,” Edward grumbled, opening Bella’s cell phone and finding her boss’s cell phone number. He pressed the button and waited. “Hello, Sarah?”

“Edward, why are you calling using Bella’s phone?” Sarah asked.

“Look, today, Bella was in an incident involving my ex-wife. Have you seen the news?” Edward asked.

“Tanya Denali is your wife? She tried to kidnap your kids?” Sarah breathed. “Are they okay?”

“Ex-wife, yes. And they’re physically unharmed, but emotionally, a mess. Bella, however, is hospitalized with a head injury and a fractured wrist,” Edward said. “I know that she’s new to the university, but she’s obviously going to need some time off.”

“Oh, my word! Yes!” Sarah said. “Don’t worry about a thing. I’ll take care of everything. Tell Bella to get better soon and that I’m thinking about her.”

“Sarah, it’s serious,” Edward whispered. “I don’t …” His heart cracked, along with his voice.

“Edward, she’ll be okay,” Sarah replied. “And I’ll take care of everything.”

“Thank you,” Edward sighed. “I appreciate it.” He ended the call as the car pulled up to the house. Carrying Bella’s belongings, they went inside. Carlisle pulled out a smaller plastic bag with Bella’s ring and necklace. Edward greedily took it, putting the ring onto the necklace and attaching it around his neck. After he did that, he ran upstairs to check on his twins. Lucy was practically embedded into his mother and Esme held onto his daughter tightly. Liam was up and curled up on the chair overlooking the pool. “Liam?”

He turned and ran toward his father, practically crawling up his body. Edward easily carried him out of the room and into his childhood bedroom. He lay down on the bed, holding his crying son. “I’m here, Liam,” he said, running his hands along his son’s back. “She can’t get you.”

“She got Mommy,” he sniffled. “I love her, Dad. I don’t want her to go away. I can’t … Dad … please … she’s got to be okay.”

Edward didn’t say anything, but tightened his arms around his son. Edward knew that Bella would be okay, but until he saw her espresso-colored orbs and had a conversation with her, he refused to get his hopes up. “I love you, Liam. You’re such a brave boy and I’m so proud to have you as my son,” he said.

“I love you, too, Daddy,” he said, his voice low and raspy, exhausted from the events of the day. “Can we see Bella tomorrow? I want to get her flowers.”

“We’ll see, buddy,” Edward said, tucking Liam’s head under his chin. His son grew heavy and his quiet snores filled the room. Despite his exhaustion, Edward couldn’t sleep. Instead, he just held onto his son until the sun began to creep above the horizon, dawning with a new day.

xx TOTGA xx

Edward must have dozed off. When he woke up, both of his children were suctioned to his body. His phone was ringing in his pocket. Reaching inside, he tugged out his phone and wriggled out from his children’s grasp. He recognized the number. It was Elijah. He slipped out of the room and into his mother’s study. “Hello?”

“Edward, how’s Bella?” he asked.

“She’s in a medically induced coma,” he answered. “I’m sorry. I should have called.”

“Don’t worry, Edward. You take the time you need. Your family needs you,” Elijah said. “I just wanted to know how she was doing. I saw the new and what she did.”

“Yeah, I need to call the detective at some point, but I have to see her, too,” Edward whispered. “I’m sorry about leaving you in a lurch. I’ll make it up.”

“Edward, you take care of your family,” Elijah said, his voice serious.

“But, my fellowship, my patients …”

“Will be here when you come back, Edward. You will need to fill out paperwork, for FMLA, but I can do the grunt work and just have you sign them,” Elijah explained. “Let me know what the doctors say.”

“I will. Thank you, Elijah,” he whispered. His phone beeped and he saw Charlie’s number on the screen. “I’ve got another call. I’ll be in touch.” He clicked over to Charlie’s call. “Is everything okay?”

“No change,” Charlie said. “But Dr. Wells said that there was no swelling. If things stay the same by this afternoon, they’re going to wean her off the sedatives.”

“That’s great news, Charlie,” Edward breathed.

“Also, Seth said that you need to go in and make a statement. He was going to call you, but he knew that you had the kids,” Charlie said. “Call him?”

“I’m going to head down the station after I shower and force some food into my stomach,” Edward mumbled. “After I meet with him, I’ll come to the hospital … _SHIT!_ I don’t have a fucking car. It was towed.” There was a quiet knock on the door and he turned to see his father. “I’ll figure something out. Thanks, Charlie.” He hung up the phone and tossed it onto the floral couch. “I can’t … Dad … I’m completely overwhelmed.”

“I understand, Edward. For now, go take a shower and eat some breakfast. You can borrow my car while I deal with security to get your car out of impound,” Carlisle said. “You can park in the employee lot since I have the sticker.”

“I have to go the police station,” Edward said, grimacing. “Press charges against Tanya and make a statement. Charlie said something that put me on edge. He said that Tanya is being charged with sexual assault.” Carlisle arched a brow. “Exactly. Are the kids okay?”

“Still asleep, but I’m going to check on them. You shower. I may have some things that may fit you,” Carlisle said.

“Scrubs, if you have them,” Edward shrugged. Carlisle grabbed some scrubs and a fleece since the air had a chill to it. Edward took the scrubs and showered quickly. He called the school, excusing the twins for the rest of the week and asked for homework to be delivered to the main office. Once he was done, he went downstairs. Both of his parents were up, doting on the twins, who were sullen and quiet. He walked over to them, kissing their foreheads. “Did you guys sleep okay?”

“No,” Lucy replied, her face drawn into a deep pout. “Can we see Mommy?”

“Lucy, your mom is in intensive care,” Edward said. “She’s going to be in there until she wakes up, which will hopefully happen today, but they don’t allow children up there. It’s scary and I don’t want you to see your mom like that.”

“But, I have to know if she’s okay,” Lucy whispered. “I want her to know that she’s my mommy. She’s mine. I’m hers.”

“I know, pretty girl,” Edward said, using the name Bella gave Lucy. His daughter glared at him, shoving away and running up the stairs, her sobs carrying through the house. Esme kissed her son and followed Lucy. Edward went to follow them, but Carlisle stopped him. “Fuck.”

“That’s Bella’s special name for Lucy,” Liam said. “I’m her little man.”

“I’m sorry,” Edward muttered.

“Go to the police station and then meet me at the hospital, Edward,” Carlisle said, pressing his keys into his son’s palm.

They hugged and Edward kissed Liam’s forehead. With a travel mug of coffee and protein bar, Edward slid into the black Mercedes and drove to the police station. Once inside, he was led to a conference room. Seth came inside, looking like he’d been through the ringer. “You needed me to make a statement? Anything to make this end.”

“Tanya said she’d confess to everything, but only to you,” Seth muttered.

“Would that mean that my kids wouldn’t have to testify at a trial?” Edward asked. Seth nodded. “And Charlie said something about sexual assault? Who was sexually assaulted? Tanya?”

“No, Edward,” Seth sighed. “Tanya’s employer and Bella’s ex-boyfriend, he overheard something. But, he wasn’t sure what it meant. When I asked Tanya, she said she’d only talk to you. She’s willing to plea and your children won’t have to endure a trial.”

“Fine,” Edward growled. “I want this nightmare over so I can move on with my fucking life.” Seth led him to an interrogation room. Tanya was cuffed to a metal table, looking like a bedraggled mess. “Will it be recorded?”

“Yeah. She declined counsel and gave up, but will only talk to you,” he said. “I’ll be just outside.”

Edward nodded, walking into the room and sitting down heavily across from Tanya. “I’m here, Denali. What do you want?” he asked, barely keeping his temper in check. “You want to confess. I’m your fucking priest.”

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, blinking up at him.

“You’re sorry. You terrorized my children and caused the woman I love more than my own life to land in the hospital. You cracked Bella’s skull, bitch,” Edward sneered. “I gave you your divorce. You got a healthy payout. Why couldn’t you leave us alone?”

“I was jealous,” she said. “You got everything. The kids …”

“You signed your parental rights away, Tanya,” Edward yelled. “I was their only parent until Bella came into our lives. That woman is their mother. You were simply an incubator. Though, I’m still figuring out how you got pregnant. We _always_ used condoms.”

“Not always,” Tanya replied, looking up at him defiantly.

“I would remember. I always wore a rubber with you. Subconsciously, I never trusted you,” Edward scoffed.

“You were right in not trusting me. I drugged you, Edward. I fucked you while you were higher than a kite,” Tanya said, her eye brow quirked. “No condom. No inhibitions.”

“No consent,” Edward said, his stomach churning. “You raped me, Tanya.”

“And I admit it. I confess. I raped you. I stole from that sap, Jacob fucking Black. I tried to abduct your children to get more money from you,” she screamed. “I wanted the cocky guy from high school and not the quiet, book-nerd I got. I wanted that money and the notoriety of being married to a Cullen.”

“You make me sick,” Edward hissed, pushing away from the table. “You’re nothing but a whore. Everything you touch, you ruin. My parents warned me about you, but I was so blinded by teenage lust that I ignored them. I should have followed my heart and not my cock. Bella was and _is_ my dream. She’s the mother to my children, no matter how they were conceived. I hate you and pray that you get what you deserve. Death sounds great, but a lifetime in jail will do just nicely.” Edward looked over his shoulder and Seth walked in. “I want to press charges against her. Everything you can charge her with, including rape.”

“It’s done,” Seth said, handing Tanya a pad of paper. “Write down your confession and perhaps the judge will be lenient. You could _possibly_ get parole before you die.” Tanya picked up the pen, scribbling furiously on the paper. “Are you okay, Edward?”

“No. I’m far from okay,” Edward snarled. “You knew?”

“It was supposition,” Seth said. “Jacob overheard her talking to herself, saying that she drugged you.”

“You’re fucked up, Tanya. I hate you and if I never see you again, it’ll be too soon,” Edward grumbled. “Do you need me anymore?” Seth shook his head. “Good, I’m going to see Bella and pray that she’ll wake up soon.”

They walked out of the interrogation room. Edward was trembling with anger, betrayal and shame.

“Edward, here are some names of counselors for victims,” Seth said, handing him a pamphlet. Edward went to open his mouth. “You’re a victim. You had your choice taken away. Talk to someone.”

“Okay,” Edward said, folding the pamphlet and putting it into his pocket. “And she’s going to jail?”

“With her signed confession and the evidence against her, she’s going away for a long time. It’s up to the judge to determine the length of her sentence, but she’s going to jail,” Seth said. “The nightmare is over.”

“Is it?” Edward mused. “I just found out my ex-wife drugged me to have sex with me, resulting the conception of my children. My girlfriend is in a coma and my kids are fucked up thanks to the ex-wife trying to abduct them to get more money. The nightmare is just starting.”

“It’s always darkest before dawn, Edward,” Seth murmured. Edward gave him a wry look. “It’s true, but with the proper help, you’ll get past this. Both of you.” They shook hands. “I’ll be in touch. I’m sorry. I know that seems almost _too_ small for what you’ve been through, but I am. I’ve been a detective for five years and it boggles my mind the shit people do.”

“Me, too,” Edward sighed. He turned on his heel, leaving the precinct and got into his father’s Mercedes, driving back to Tampa General. He parked in the employee lot and clipped on his ID badge from St. Joe’s. Edward truly did have privileges at the hospital. He’d done a rotation in their Emergency Department and in their PICU, as well. He signed in as a visiting doctor, but in reality, he was just a visitor, checking on the woman who he loved.

Up in the ICU, Edward checked Bella’s chart and saw that there was no additional swelling to her brain. Also, the CT scans and MRI scans indicated that there was no bleeding. Charlie was snoring in the lounger and Edward smiled softly, seeing that the Propofol drip had been removed.

“Ah, Dr. Cullen,” Dr. Wells whispered. “I’m glad you’re here. I was wondering if we could talk.”

“Is everything alright? I checked her chart,” Edward said.

“No, she’s fine,” Dr. Wells said, guiding them to the nursing station. “She’s off the drip and she’s starting to make some meaningful movements. She should be awake by this afternoon.”

“But?” Edward said.

“No buts,” Dr. Wells chuckled. Edward arched a brow. “I swear. Look, I know that this has been a harrowing experience. I just wanted to put your mind at ease. I told Chief Swan the same thing and he nodded off like a baby.”

“But sounds more like a freight train,” Edward deadpanned. “Will there be any lasting effects? With her injury?”

“We won’t know until after she wakes up. The scans look promising, Dr. Cullen. However, she may experience headaches, fatigue, memory loss and difficulties paying attention. And with her wrist, that’ll take some time for it to heal. She’ll need PT and OT, if there’s nerve damage,” Dr. Wells explained. He clapped Edward on the shoulder, walking away.

Edward swiped a chair and sat down opposite from Charlie and picked up Bella’s hand. It was cold. He asked for a heated blanket for her and he hunkered down to wait until Bella woke up. He had to be strong for her. He’d worry about his problems later. Bella and his children had to be his focus.

They were all that mattered.

**A/N: Tanya … I totally hate that bitch. HATE HER! And she’s done. I couldn’t put the kids through a trial, so she confessed it all to Edward. Even what she did to him. Evil fucking wench. *Shudders***

**Stay with me and we’ll get past this. Trust me … HEA!**

 

 


	70. Chapter 70

**For those of you who read the _Get Your Southern On_ contest entries, this is my contribution. I am tickled at the results … first place in public vote and third place for the judge’s choice. I’ve decided to break this up into smaller, drabblish chapters and it will be continued. The contest contribution is the first six or so chapters, roughly. I don’t know how long it will be, but I do have it planned. Thank you to Bridget for betaing this for me and for Clo, who created the banner. **

Bella was in purgatory, floating in a light grey mist. She could hear whispers, hushed conversations but couldn’t understand anything that was being said. Her head was throbbing, pulsing with each heartbeat. Her wrist hurt, as well, but not as badly as her head. She tried to open her eyes, but they wouldn’t respond.

“Sweetness, just rest,” came the honeyed voice of Edward. “You’re okay.” He pressed a kiss to her temple, sniffling quietly. She didn’t respond, but she allowed herself to fall back further into purgatory, allowing the grey mist to swirl around her comfortingly. She didn’t stay there long. She heard more voices and medical jargon.

Severe concussion.

Traumatic brain injury.

Fractured wrist.

Memory loss.

Drug-induced coma.

Weaning her off the medications.

Bella whimpered and she felt a warm hand twine with hers. “Bella, you’re okay. Can you open your eyes?” She whimpered again, trying to will her eyes to open. They did and she gasped, the light causing the pain in her head to intensify. There was rustling and angry whispers before Edward spoke again. “It’s dark now, sweetness. I need to see your beautiful eyes. I have to know if you’re okay,” he said, his voice sounding so lost and broken. Bella opened her eyes, trying hard to focus on Edward’s face. He was fuzzy, but he was there. “There you are, my gorgeous love.”

“Thirsty,” she croaked, shifting uncomfortably and her voice raspy.

“Here,” Edward said, placing a straw between her lips. She sipped tentatively and leaned back against the pillows, moaning quietly. “Easy, sweetness. You’ve got some staples back there.”

“What happened?” she asked. “I mean, I know what happened, but why am I in the hospital? Are Lucy and Liam okay? Did she …?” Her eyes flew open and she tried to get up out of the bed. She needed to see her babies.

Edward gently stopped her and caressed her cheeks. “They’re okay. Worried about you and anxious to see you. They miss you so much,” he said soothingly. “They want to see their mom.” Bella smiled, tears falling onto her cheeks. He kissed her forehead and sat back, turning to Dr. Wells.

An older, African American doctor stepped forward, standing behind Edward. “I’m Dr. Felix Wells and I was the neurosurgeon assigned to your case. You hit your head so hard on that counter that you got a severe concussion. In fact, you actually fractured your skull and you’ve got seven staples just below the crown of your head.”

“Is that why my head is throbbing and everyone’s blurry?” Bella questioned, blinking her eyes to try to get her vision to clear. It didn’t work.

Edward’s eyes widened and he took out a penlight. “I’m sorry, Bella, but we need to check your eyes,” he whispered. The light seared Bella’s brain and she whimpered, clamping her eyelids shut. “Still sluggish.”

“Bella, your brain slammed against your skull and rattled it,” Dr. Wells said. He took out an egg and put it into a glass jar. He shook it, scrambling the egg. Inside the jar, there was the scrambled egg and cracked shell. “That’s what happened to your brain. Obviously, not to this extent, but you get the idea.” He put the egg/jar combo on a shelf behind him. “It’s going to take time for your brain to heal. Your concussion is pretty damned severe. Any more severe, you would have needed surgery.”

“Shit,” Bella whispered. “I hope Tanya …”

“Is going to jail for a long, long time,” Edward said, his voice cold and his eyes dark with hatred. He took her left hand and kissed her knuckles, pressing her hand to his cheek. “She confessed. No trial. The kids will not have to testify, thankfully. Nor do you need to testify. Nothing. She’s in heaps of trouble and will pay for her crimes.”

“Good,” Bella said, leaning back and closing her eyes.

“Back to you, Bella,” Dr. Wells said wryly. “We’re going to keep you here for a few more days. I want to get your vision cleared up and monitor the contusion on your brain. You’ll have some more MRIs and CT scans, but I’d rather err on the side caution. Then, you’ll be released.” Bella nodded, her eyes drooping. “Transfer her after shift change.” He signed the orders, handing them to the nurse before he left the ICU suite with the nurse.

Bella opened her eyes, looking at Edward and even with her blurry vision, she noticed that he looked haunted. “Talk to me, baby.”

“Later, sweetness. You need your rest,” he said, his fingers gliding down her cheek. “If things go well, I can bring our kids to see you.”

“Kay,” Bella said, her eyes fluttering shut and her breathing evening out. She fell asleep, holding Edward’s hand.

Edward sat next to her, staring at her pale skin, her deep breaths. She was everything that was good in this world. He loved her so much. However, the pit in his stomach churned and he was reminded of the ugly in the world. What Tanya did to him …

“Edward,” Charlie, who had been in the room when Bella woke up, whispered, forcing Edward to look away from his reason for existing. “Seth gave me his report.”

“You know,” Edward said. “You knew.”

“Suspected,” Charlie replied. “Come with me, son. Bella needs her rest.”

“And I need her,” Edward said, his eyes closing and he pressed his lips to her forehead. “She’s the only thing that’s keeping me from crawling out of my skin.”

“Edward, I’m talking to you as a friend, a father and a cop. Please, come with me,” Charlie said softly. Edward kissed Bella’s forehead again and forced himself away from her. Charlie led Edward to a conference room outside of the ICU. “What Tanya did to you is festering inside you.”

“I know it is,” Edward snarled.

“You had your choice taken away, son. It happened a long time ago and you were not aware of it, but you were victimized by a woman you loved,” Charlie said.

“I never loved Tanya,” Edward muttered. “I wasn’t thinking. I never was thinking. I was too focused on becoming of doctor. I was too focused on being popular in high school. I should have been focused on _her_.” Edward pointed out the door, toward the ICU. “I loved her since I first saw her. I was too much of a lemming to do anything about it. And now that I have her? My ex-wife … she had to taint it. Ruin it. The one thing I got from Tanya, my kids, was coerced out of my body without my choice. It’s sick. She’s sick. What she did to me was sickening.”

Charlie reached into the pocket at Edward’s chest, pulling out the pamphlet with names. Charlie unfolded it, pointing to a name. “She’s the best. I’ve called her and she’s expecting you. You need this, Edward. After you talk to her, we meet up at the gym and you take some of that pent-up rage and kick some ass.”

“I’m not hitting you, Charlie,” Edward said.

“A punching bag. It works wonders,” Charlie smirked. “I used it numerous times after Bella’s mother left, pretending that bag of sand was my ex-wife. She’s as much of a bitch as yours. However, she left me and my baby girl alone. Thank goodness for small fucking favors.”

“Have you heard from Renee?” Edward asked.

“Once, shortly after Bella graduated. She showed up at the house, looking like shit,” Charlie snorted. “She needed money. I had her arrested for trespassing. After she served her time, she left Tampa. Then, a month later, I got a phone call from a detective in Chicago. Renee’s dead.”

“What happened?”

“She was shot in the head. She owed a shit-ton of money to some bookie and she was late in making the payments,” Charlie explained. “They got tired of hearing her bitch and they killed her.” He got up and crossed his arms. “I was fucking pissed at her. She came to see me, asking for money and not once did she ask about Bella. It was all about the money for her. She never loved me or my baby.” He turned back to Edward and pursed his lips. “But, that’s not the point. The point is that you can’t let what that woman did fester inside you. It’ll rot you out and you’ll turn into me.” He pointed to the name on the pamphlet. “Three o’clock, in the medical building across the street. You meet with her and you talk about what that cunt of an ex-wife did to you. She’s not going to snuff out your light, my daughter’s light, your _children’s_ light.”

“Does this Kelli Rollins, does she do family counseling?” Edward asked.

“I don’t know, but she can give you a name. Meet with her, talk to her and continue to talk to her,” Charlie whispered. “Don’t let this fester. I love you like a son and I know you’re hurting. Talk to Kelli.” He kissed Edward’s temple, leaving him in the conference room.

Edward looked at the pamphlet and got up, leaving the hospital to meet with Kelli Rollins, a rape crisis counselor. He was led inside and he spent an hour talking to a stranger about what his ex-wife did to him. Kelli was understanding and pissed for him, telling Edward that it would take time for him to gain the trust he’d lost back. However, it would come back, eventually.

But, he had to tell Bella about what happened and what Tanya did. It made him sick, but he knew he’d have to tell her. No secrets. Kelli also told gave him the names of a family counselor. She was sympathetic to his problems, hated that this had happened to a local hero. They set up a regular appointment for once a week. Edward wasn’t better, by any stretch of the imagination, but he wasn’t as disgusted with himself and he was able to face his children without wanting to scour his body.

Charlie sent him a text, saying that Bella woke up from her nap and she was moved to another floor, in a private suite. He also said that the room was filled with flowers from the school, the police station, St. Joe’s and University of Tampa. They’d been delivered once she was moved from the ICU. Edward sent a quick text back, saying that he was going to pick up the kids.

Inside of the house, the kids clung to Edward, babbling about how they missed him and that they wanted to see their mommy. Edward kissed both of their foreheads, telling them to get changed. Esme walked over to her son and looked into his eyes. “Are you okay?” she asked.

“Not in the slightest,” Edward snorted humorlessly. “But, I will be. Bella’s awake and it appears that she may not have any lasting effects from her concussion. I met with some counselor and will probably meet with her until the foreseeable future, not to mention arranged for family counseling for all of us. T-T-T …” he trailed off, stumped on Tanya’s name. Even thinking about her made him sick and anxious.

“Bitch,” Esme smirked.

“Charlie called her a cunt,” Edward deadpanned. “I hate the word, but it’s what she is.” Esme nodded, rubbing Edward’s shoulder. “Well, she’s going to jail for a long time. I don’t know for how long, but when she’s sentenced, I’m going to talk at her sentencing hearing and I’m going to ensure that she’s going away, never to ruin our lives again.”

“I hate her,” Esme growled. “She …”

“Don’t. I know, Mom. I’m working on it and will continue to work on it. What’s going to suck is telling Bella,” Edward sighed, scrubbing his face. “She hated Tanya before … she may kill her.”

“I don’t blame her,” Esme hissed.

“Daddy!” Lucy squealed, running to him and hugging his legs. “Can we get Mommy flowers? Pretty flowers and a teddy bear?”

Edward crouched down, cupping his daughter’s face. His belly still twisted, but he gave her a crooked smile, which she mirrored. “We can get Mommy anything you want, Luce. And I’m sorry about calling you ‘pretty girl.’ I know that’s what Mom calls you. It’s your thing.”

“I’m sorry, too, Daddy,” she said, toying with the necklace around his neck. “Isn’t this Mom’s?”

“They had to take it off in the hospital. I’m keeping it safe for her,” he answered, kissing Lucy’s cheek. “I love you, baby girl.”

“Love you, Daddy.”

“What about me?” Liam asked, smirking and looking so much like Edward when he was that age.

“I love you, too, bub,” Edward said, getting up and tickling Liam’s sides, causing him to dissolve into giggles. “Come on. We need to stop at a flower shop to get Mom some flowers.”

“And a teddy bear,” Lucy added.

Edward held out his hands. The twins slid their hands into his and he helped them into the backseat of Carlisle’s car. He drove to a local flower shop, paying for two bouquets. One was from the twins, including a stuffed cat, dressed like a doctor and NOT a teddy bear. The other was from him, filled with bright colors and a gorgeous crystal vase. Arriving at Tampa General, they rode up to the medical floor and walked to the private suite that Carlisle had arranged for Bella. Inside, the twins beamed happily and ran to the hospital bed. Charlie helped them onto the gurney and Edward watched as they snuggled against Bella. She was still pale, exhausted and sore, but her soft smile as she held both of her children to her body made the ugliness disappear, even for just a moment.

The kids stayed until a dinner tray was delivered. Charlie smirked, offering to give the twins a ride back to Edward’s parents’ house, after spoiling his grandchildren some ice cream. They squealed, earning a glower from Nurse Ratchet. Charlie and the twins left and Edward sat down on the gurney, removing the lid of the tray. “Looks delicious, sweetness. Meatloaf!”

“Ugh, no thanks,” she groaned, wrinkling her nose. “The smell is completely unappetizing. The only thing that looks somewhat edible is the pudding and that’s questionable at best.”

“Your vision is better?” Edward asked.

“Not really. Everything’s still fuzzy, but it’s like it’s out of focus,” she shrugged. Edward took off his glasses, handing them to her. She slid them on her face, blinking and raised her brows. “Not much better, Edward.”

“Regardless, you look cute in glasses,” Edward quipped, sitting down and removing the cap of the pudding.

“I saw my face, Edward. I look like shit. My eyes are so dark. Two black eyes from her hard head,” Bella deadpanned. “And my hair is all sticky, but I’m more concerned for you. There’s something off with you. Tell me?”

“I don’t want to stress you out. You just woke up. Your head is probably still hurting. Right?” Edward asked.

“It’s throbbing, but I got my second wind seeing the twins,” she answered. “They called me ‘mommy.’”

“That’s because you are their mommy,” Edward murmured, kissing her cheek and dipping the spoon into the pudding. He moved the spoon toward Bella’s mouth. She arched a brow. “Humor me, sweetness.” He fed her and it was quiet, save for the sounds of the nearby nurse’s station. Finishing the pudding, Edward moved the tray. “I’ll get you some contraband tomorrow morning. None of this crap.”

“You’re stalling, Edward,” she whispered. “Your eyes are haunted. They’re better than before, but something happened.”

“A lot has happened,” he sighed, threading his fingers with hers. “Before I tell you, I want you to know that _she_ confessed to everything and then some.” He swallowed, idly tracing the veins in her hand. “You know when I said that Tanya must have put holes in the condoms?”

“Yeah?”

“It wasn’t holes. She drugged me and had sex with me,” Edward choked out, staring into Bella’s eyes. He watched as her jaw tightened and anger filled her gaze.

“I’m going to kill her,” Bella sneered, shifting on the bed and tried to get up. Edward stopped her, pulling her onto his lap and held her tightly. “Edward! Let me go! I’m certain my dad would let me into her cell so I could shoot her in the face. The bitch is going down.”

“She is,” Edward said, holding her tightly and pressing his forehead against her neck. “She is, sweetness.”

“I hate her. I hate what she’s done to you, to the twins, to our family,” she said, pulling back and staring at Edward, her eyes still unfocused but glistening with tears.

“She has no more power over us. She confessed to everything and the twins won’t have to testify,” Edward murmured, leaning forward and kissing her jaw. Bella slid her arms around his neck, crying against him. “Bella, baby, please, don’t cry.”

“My brain was rattled. My babies had their world upended. You …” she trailed off. “I’m so sorry.”

“Not as sorry as I am,” he sighed, “but, that’s something I have to work through with my therapist. Your dad pretty much had to push me toward this woman, Kelli Rollins, but she’s going to help. She also gave me a name for a family counselor, too. I think we all need to …”

“Agreed,” Bella nodded, yawning and snuggling against Edward. Then, she tensed. “Is this okay?”

“You and me? We’re okay. I don’t remember it and you are everything that’s good in the world. I can’t imagine not holding you,” he whispered, tightening his hold around her tiny body. He swallowed and closed his eyes. “With all that’s happened, you should know that my feelings toward haven’t changed. I still love you more than words can express. Almost losing you, it made me realize a lot of things.”

“You didn’t almost lose me,” Bella said.

“Your head injury is serious, baby,” he offered. “I won’t relax until you’re out of here and the lingering effects have dissipated. Regardless, you complete our family and I can’t wait until you’re a permanent part of our world, sweetness.” He caressed her cheek and stared into her dark eyes, still upset that her beautiful skin was marred with bruises, but still blown away by her beauty. “Today is the beginning of our future, our new tomorrow, our happily ever after.” He ran his thumb along her lip. She smiled timidly, angling her head. He leaned forward, brushing his lips with hers and his stomach flip-flopped, but not out of fear, but out of happiness.

He was not going to waste any more time. By year’s end, he was going to complete his family. As it always should have been.

**A/N: We’re getting close to the end, folks. I don’t know how close, but pretty damned close. We have Tanya’s sentencing, Edward’s victim impact statement and the new family bonding with their new dynamic, as Bella firmly as the twin’s mom.**

**Leave me some loving. Thank you for reading! I appreciate it! More than words can say.**

 

 

 


	71. Chapter 71

**For those of you who read the _Get Your Southern On_ contest entries, this is my contribution. I am tickled at the results … first place in public vote and third place for the judge’s choice. I’ve decided to break this up into smaller, drabblish chapters and it will be continued. The contest contribution is the first six or so chapters, roughly. I don’t know how long it will be, but I do have it planned. Thank you to Bridget for betaing this for me and for Clo, who created the banner. **

**We have Tanya’s sentencing, Edward’s victim impact statement and the new family bonding with their new dynamic, as Bella firmly as the twin’s mom.**

Bella ended up staying in the hospital for a week to monitor any further symptoms like the substantial headache, her staples in her head and the blurry vision. The nice thing was she had the private suite, thanks to Carlisle’s pull in the hospital. However, she got very little sleep because the nurses would constantly check on her every hour or so. She was exhausted and anxious to get home. And by home, home with Edward.

A shower was in order, too. Bella just felt _grimy_ from not being able to shower with her injuries. Sponge baths helped, with the help of the nurses, but it wasn’t the same.

Now, Edward made arrangements to end her lease at her apartment, no penalty because of the water damage she’d experienced earlier in the month. With the help of Charlie, Jasper, who was visiting from Seattle, and Mike, they moved Bella out of the apartment and into his home. They also emptied out her storage unit, putting most of her belongings into the unfinished portion of the basement.

Edward was adamant that he would take care of her once she was out of the hospital because she was struggling with memory loss and gross motor skills. Bella was clumsy naturally, but after her brain was scrambled, she was as wobbly on her legs like a newborn deer.

Both of them were on medical leave until after the new year. Edward had to deal with the emotional aftermath of the revelation of Tanya’s ultimate betrayal. Bella couldn’t focus her mind on anything longer than a minute or two and was not allowed to do anything other than sleep or relax until the doctors cleared her. The twins, after meeting with the family counselor Kelli recommended, would go back to school the Monday after Bella’s release from the hospital.

Which couldn’t come fast enough.

It was Friday, almost one week from when Bella went after Tanya, protecting her children from that heinous monster. She was waiting with Esme to be released, getting the paperwork from Dr. Wells. Esme was puttering around, packing up Bella’s bags and making sure everything was good to go. “I’m going to bring some of this down to the car, sweetheart. Edward will be here when he’s done with his therapy session in a little bit and I’ll be back in ten minutes. There was no parking today,” Esme laughed.

“Thanks, Esme,” Bella said, leaning back on the bed. She was dressed in a pair of yoga pants and one of Edward’s Dartmouth hoodies. She stared out the window, her vision still fuzzy, but getting better.

A few moments after Esme left, there was a tentative knock on the door. “Bella?”

She turned and saw the tall form of her ex-boyfriend, Jacob Black. “Jake, what are you doing here?” she asked.

“I moved to Tampa. My uncle left his automotive shop to me after he passed away and I wanted a new start. Away from memories of you,” he snorted. “Small world is that you’re here in Tampa and we have a mutual acquaintance.”

“Who?” Bella asked, blinking slowly and sitting up on the bed.

“Tanya,” he growled.

Bella’s hand curled into a tight fist. “Bitch. I hate her,” she snapped.

“I don’t blame you,” Jake said, running his hand through his hair. “She worked for me at my uncle’s shop. She stole about $10,000 from under my nose. I’d hear her in the office mumbling to herself and she’s a few crayons short of a box.”

“That’s putting it mildly,” Bella said dryly.

“I also overheard what she did to, um, Edward? Your boyfriend?” Jake asked. Bella’s face turned bright red and she nodded jerkily. “It makes me sick that she did that. I hope that she gets what’s coming to her. I’m sorry that I inadvertently helped her, causing you any problems.” He sighed, shifting uncomfortably and handed Bella a bouquet of wildflowers. “Uh, for you, Bella. I knew we weren’t meant to be a couple and I still love you …”

“Jake …” Bella sighed.

“I know. You don’t love me _that way_ ,” he said. “I respect that. I came here before when you were with Edward. You never looked at me like that. He’s a good guy and he’s damned lucky to have you.”

“But, we’re both broken right now,” she muttered.

“Bruised,” Jake argued. “Look, before we ever dated, we were friends. I hope that, perhaps, maybe in time, we can rebuild that friendship. I am local now.”

“Hmmmm, maybe,” Bella said. “Right now, though, I need to focus on me and fixing my family. Good luck with your case against the She-Bitch.”

“Since she pled guilty, there’s no case. I’m going to speak at her sentencing hearing, but the most she could get is an additional six months tacked onto her prison time,” Jake shrugged. “I hope you get better soon, Bells. And I mean it about us being friends.”

She smiled, nodding her head in appreciation for the flowers. With a nervous wave, he left the hospital room and Bella fell back onto the pillows. About ten minutes later, Edward and Esme came back with Dr. Wells in tow. Edward arched a brow at the flowers and Bella shook her head. Dr. Wells gave Bella her discharge paperwork and confirmed an appointment in a week with him at his office. Hopefully, Bella would be cleared to drive.

Sitting down in the waiting wheelchair, Edward rolled her out and helped her into his waiting car. Bella whimpered because the sun was too bright. “Here, sweetness,” he said, handing her a pair of sunglasses. “You’re going to be pretty sensitive to lights and sounds for a while.”

“Drive slow,” Bella said, buckling up and sliding the shades on over her eyes. Edward snickered, pulling away from the curb and carefully driving back to his house. “Are the twins at home?”

“They’re with your dad. I wanted to get you settled in a quiet house. I’m certain you want to shower and curl up in bed,” Edward murmured. “If you feel up to it, we can go through some of the boxes Jasper and I packed from your apartment.”

“Maybe tomorrow,” she said, reaching across the console to hold his hand. “Have you talked to Alice?”

“She’s coming this weekend. She’ll help you after you have your wrist surgery, acting as your personal assistant for the foreseeable future,” Edward smirked.

“But, her house and everything in Seattle,” Bella said, closing her eyes and trying to stop the nauseous feeling.

“Deep breaths, sweetness,” Edward said. “We’re almost home.” She nodded, her eyes still closed. “Jasper was on a scouting mission, looking for houses. And he interviewed at University of Tampa, too.”

“He’ll probably work in the history department or something,” Bella chuckled, but sobered. “Are you sure that they’re okay with me taking time off? I just started at the University. It’s not a good first impression to be on FMLA …”

“Bella, even if they weren’t, you can’t work. Not with the injuries you have,” Edward chided. “And Sarah said she’d cover your classes and grading. You’re in the clear until after the New Year.”

“And you? Are you okay with taking time off?” Bella asked. “Elijah?”

“Elijah was completely understanding,” Edward said. “The hospital, not so much, because I was not the one who was injured and we’re not married. I may lose my trauma fellowship because I’m not working at the hospital for the same amount of time. However, my family has gone through a _trauma_ and I need to be there for them. And even if I don’t keep the fellowship, Elijah said my job in the practice is secure. My colleagues are covering for me and are completely understanding, sympathetic to my reasoning for taking the time. Family is always first at the Tampa Medical Group.”

“Do they know about …?” Bella trailed off.

“Elijah does,” Edward muttered. “His oldest daughter was a victim of a sexual assault so he gets it and he’s going to bat for me with the board. Yes, it happened years ago, but … knowing that it happened? That she did that?” He shuddered. “It’ll be a long time before I can trust anyone again. I’m struggling with control issues and OCD.”

“OCD?” Bella asked.

“Yeah, when things around me fall apart, I tend to be a little _crazed_ when it comes to cleanliness,” Edward snorted. “And threes. I washed my hair three times.”

“Oh,” Bella murmured. “I could just stay with my dad if …”

“No fucking way,” he said, turning into their subdivision. “I’m aware of my problem, Bella. I’m not going to scrub myself raw, though I wanted to after Tanya told me what she’d done. I may just be fastidious in the time being. I feel completely _out_ of control. I need to find something I can control and that’s the cleanliness of our home.” He blew out a breath, shifting in the driver’s seat. “I was like this after the twins were born. Tanya wasn’t doing anything with them and making me be both parent and paycheck. I was doing my surgical rotation and yeah, I went a little too far with the hand washing. Shortly after that, I got mono and had help from my parents. Things were better after that, but I was still a neat freak.”

“We’ll get through this, Edward,” Bella said.

“I know we will, sweetness,” he whispered, pulling into the driveway. He turned and cupped Bella’s cheek, removing her glasses. She grimaced, but focused her eyes on him. “You’re so fucking gorgeous.”

“Really?” she asked, arching a brow. “I look like a raccoon and smell like hospital. Maybe you should get _your_ eyes checked.”

“Bella, it’s not about what’s on the outside, but on the inside.” He pressed his hand just above her heart. “This is what makes you gorgeous. And the fact that you’re a total babe is a bonus.” Bella smiled wistfully. He leaned forward, kissing her gently. “Now, let’s get you upstairs and not smelling like hospital.”

“My staples,” she said.

“Good thing you know a doctor,” he winked. “Dr. Wells said that they can be removed. You can’t soak in the tub, but I can help you wash your hair.”

She blushed, biting her lip. “It won’t make you feel uncomfortable?”

“Bella, what we do is consensual and beautiful,” he said. “I’m not going to lie and say that I’m okay. It’ll probably be some time before we’re intimate again, pending any testing.”

“Testing?”

“I’m clean, but the anal retentive, OCD man is coming out,” he said with a sardonic smirk. “But, holding you, taking care of you? I need to do that, baby. For me and for you. With the broken wing, you’re kind of helpless.” He snickered, pointing to her casted arm.

“Laugh it up, chuckles,” she deadpanned.

“Seriously, though. I’m working through my issues and in time, we will get back to _us_. For now? Let me help you, love you. This is the way I can show it, for now,” he whispered, dragging his fingers along her jaw. Bella nodded, kissing his nose. “Come on, baby, inside. Welcome home.”

**A/N: I had a plan for this chapter, but with the musical … I completely forgot where I was going with it. So, I decided to end it here and pick it up in the next chapter. That’s if I can remember what the hell I want to do. LOL! Thanks for reading! MWAH!**

 


	72. Chapter 72

**For those of you who read the _Get Your Southern On_ contest entries, this is my contribution. I am tickled at the results … first place in public vote and third place for the judge’s choice. I’ve decided to break this up into smaller, drabblish chapters and it will be continued. The contest contribution is the first six or so chapters, roughly. I don’t know how long it will be, but I do have it planned. Thank you to Bridget for betaing this for me and for Clo, who created the banner. **

**We have Tanya’s sentencing, Edward’s victim impact statement and the new family bonding with their new dynamic, as Bella firmly as the twin’s mom. And total déjà vu … this was the author’s note from last chapter. But, my decrepit brain _finally_ remembered where I was going with the story and the previous chapter… LOL! Thanks for reading! **

Edward dressed in a black suit, white shirt and a black paisley tie. He was anxiously pacing the bathroom trying to tie the tie, but it was too crooked. “Edward, stop,” Bella said, walking over to him and clumsily trying to help. It was useless because her right hand was encased in a cast from her recent wrist surgery. “Why are you nervous?”

“Because …” he whispered, stopping her fussing and kissing her forehead. She was also dressed for court, but she was in a conservative dress. Her hair was pulled into a loose ponytail, cascading down her back. She looked far too beautiful for such a solemn day, but it was a necessary evil to put the Wicked Witch of South Beach away for a long, _long_ time.

“Edward?”

“Because, seeing her will … people will _know_ what she did,” he hissed, gripping Bella’s waist and his eyes drifting shut and a lone tear trickling down his pale cheek. “I’m not ashamed …”

“Baby,” Bella murmured. “I can see it in your eyes. You are ashamed with what happened. She violated your trust in more ways than one.” He blinked and looked at the woman who was holding him together. He cupped her cheek, wiping his thumb down her warm skin. “You’re a good man. A strong man. I’m sorry that she did that to you.”

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his cheek to her hair. “I am ashamed at what she did. I’m also pissed as hell, sweetness. She’s going to pay for what she did. With our statements, she’s going to go to jail for a long time.” He tipped her chin up, kissing her lips tenderly. “I love you, Bella. I’m sorry about being emo Edward.”

“You have every right to be emo Edward,” she giggled. “I’m not exactly a bowl of sunshine. This cast itches like a son of a bitch and where the staples were in my head, I have a nagging ache. I feel so badly that I’m so cranky most of the time.”

“You’re not cranky. You’re recovering,” he countered, turning and retying his tie, finally happy with its result. “Dr. Wells is happy with your progress.”

“I still get daily migraines and my vision is not what it should be,” she grumbled. “I may need to make an appointment with an eye doctor …”

“I’ll make one for you. My eye doctor is awesome,” Edward said, waggling his chic frames. Bella nodded, kissing his chin. “We should go, though. The prosecutor wants to go over our statements.”

“It makes me wonder why she pled guilty,” Bella mused.

“Me, too, but I’m not fighting it. If she wants to plead guilty, that’s her prerogative. I just pray that she’s not getting some sort of deal,” Edward sighed. He checked his watch. “Do you need a pain pill?”

“No. I mean, it hurts, but they make me kind of foggy,” she replied. “When we get back.” He wrinkled his nose, swiping the bottle and putting it into her purse. He threaded their hands together after he put the sling around Bella’s right arm. He kissed her forehead once more before sliding behind the wheel of his SUV. Backing out of the garage, he drove them to the Thirteenth Judicial Court House in Hillsborough County. Charlie, along with Seth, Sue and Jacob were waiting outside. Carlisle and Esme were planning on attending, but the kids were off school for the Thanksgiving break. Besides, the hatred they had for the former daughter-in-law was barely contained. So, they decided to stay back, prepare for Thanksgiving, using their little minions to help with the preparations.

Once at the courthouse, they met with the prosecutor and discussed their victim impact statements. “Did she get a deal?” Edward blurted after Jacob shared his statement. “Is she getting off easy?”

“She did not get a deal,” the prosecutor, Chris Perez, said. “She had some legal aid hack who tried to negotiate a deal, but the evidence was irrefutable. She fired him and said she’d go into this proceeding, representing herself. The court refused her to do that, so the legal aid attorney is going be in there, but Tanya is … she’s going to take whatever she’s given.”

“Do you know how the judge is going to rule?” Jacob asked, leaning against the door jamb. He was big, muscular and clearly uncomfortable in the too-small suit he was wearing.

“The judge is … _hard_ on offenders like Tanya,” Chris snorted.

“You mean, self-absorbed, entitled bitches?” Bella smirked. Chris laughed. “Sorry. Head injury. My filter is nonexistent at the moment.”

“Well, that’s an apt description of Tanya,” Edward shrugged, kissing Bella’s temple.

“It is,” Chris nodded. “It’s time. Jacob, we’ll start with you, then Bella and end with Edward.” They all followed Chris into the courtroom. A few moments later, Tanya was led in, wearing an ill-fitting orange jumpsuit. Her blonde hair was disheveled and her face was free of the pound of makeup she normally wore. She looked awful. The judge came in after that, calling the proceedings to order.

Jacob’s statement was the shortest since he was victimized, but not to the extent of Bella or Edward. The judge thanked him for his statement and Bella walked up to the podium, placing her hand on top of it and unfolding her notes. “Good morning. My name is Isabella Swan. I’m her to speak on behalf of what happened almost a month ago, almost ending with the abduction of my daughter.”

“She’s not your daughter,” Tanya spat.

“Miss Denali, you have no right to speak during these statements,” the judge barked. “One more outburst and you’re out of here.” Tanya’s mouth snapped shut and she clenched her hands into tight fists. “Please, continue Miss Swan.”

“Thank you,” Bella said. “On the afternoon of October 27th, Lucy went into the bathroom at the Florida Aquarium and I went with her. In the bathroom, we were cornered by Tanya. She violated a protection order, put in place by the Tampa Police Department. This order was for Lucy, her brother Liam and myself. Tanya was to stay over five hundred feet away from us. However, she was hell-bent on trying to abduct Liam or Lucy. Her motives were simply money and lots of it.

“I refused to let her take Lucy. We scuffled and I sent Lucy out to Officer Johnson, who was also a chaperone for the field trip at the aquarium. As a result of her attack, I had a severe concussion, bordering on a traumatic brain injury. I deal with almost daily migraines, blurry vision and short-term memory loss. I’ve had to take a leave of absence from my job because of my injury. Additionally, my right wrist was broken and had to be surgically corrected.

“ _My daughter_ refuses to leave my side and is almost overprotective of me and her brother. She has night terrors and is terrified of the mean lady who tried to take her. But, this all didn’t start until I began dating Miss Denali’s ex-husband. This was ongoing from February until it came to an end, with her arrest, on October 27 th. She was obsessed with money and sabotaging her children’s happiness because of her greed. She is the worst type of criminal, one with no conscience. She has no respect for the boundaries or rules. Miss Denali willingly revoked her parental rights. She had no rights to try and take the twins. She deserves the most severe punishment, hopefully never to see the light of day as a free woman.” Bella ended her speech, folding it neatly and walking back to her seat next to Edward.

“Can I say something?” Tanya asked, raising her hand.

“No, you cannot,” the judge sighed, jotting some things down on his pad of paper.

It didn’t stop her. “That woman, Isabella Swan, is not my children’s mother. She’s my ex-husband’s slutty girlfriend.”

“Miss Denali,” the judge barked sharply. “That woman is more of a mother than you ever were. She protected the children that you tried to harm. You admitted your guilt. You allocated your plans. Legally, the children are not hers, but she is, for all intents and purposes, their mother.” He looked down at his list. “Dr. Edward Cullen?”

Edward stood up, buttoning his suit coat and walking to the podium. “Thank you for the opportunity to speak, your honor. My name is Dr. Edward Cullen. I’m a pediatrician at St. Joseph’s Children’s Hospital. I was placed there for my residency and I am working on becoming a pediatric trauma fellow. I met Tanya when I was in high school. We dated all throughout high school and got married shortly after she told me was pregnant. That threw me for a loop because I never had sex with her without a condom. Originally, I believed that she put holes into the condoms, but in reality, she drugged me and raped me.”

“You can’t rape a man,” Tanya muttered under her breath. “He got hard.”

“You can, in fact, rape a man. To rape is to force someone to have sex with them,” Edward growled. “I was drugged. I could not consent. I was forced to have sex with her.” He gulped and paled.

“Do you need a moment, Dr. Cullen?” the judge asked kindly.

“No. I’m fine. I want to get this done so I can get this nightmare over with,” Edward said, glaring at Tanya. “What happened to me was abhorrent. Granted, I got my two wonderful children out of the deal, but how they were conceived … it makes me sick. Again, like with what Bella said, she did _that_ for greed. She wanted money. Money, she was _never_ entitled. Tanya was with me because I had a trust fund. She wanted a piece of the pie, but in her greed, she never read the fine print. Now, I know she’s not on trial or being convicted for what she did to me. The statute of limitations has run out and it happened in New Hampshire, at Dartmouth. But, her actions forced so many things into fruition. She terrorized _my_ children. They were never hers. She was just their incubator. Like you said, your honor, Bella is more of a mother than she’d ever be. She caused extensive damage to Bella, for which she is still receiving treatment. My kids fear being away from me or my girlfriend.”

He heard Tanya scoff under her breath, asking why they weren’t here. The judge glared at her and Edward growled. “They’re not here because I don’t want them near you. You’re a monster. Someone without a conscience, without empathy. Do you know what that’s called? A sociopath. Unfortunately, there’s no treatment for that. It’s a permanent condition.” Edward stepped back and nodded at the judge before collapsing next to Bella. She took his hand, feeling him tremble. He held her close, inhaling her hair and kissing her temple as the judge sat up on the bench.

“Tanya Denali, please rise,” the judge barked. She did, smoothing her jumpsuit. “I hereby sentence you to thirty-five years in the state penitentiary, for the attempted aggravated kidnapping of the minor child, Lucy Cullen, the aggravated battery of Isabella Swan, stalking of the Cullen family, third degree grand larceny of Jacob Black and violating the protection order. You will also reimburse Mr. Black all that you stole from him, as well as any other outstanding monies and services stolen from your _victims_.”

“How am I supposed to come up with that?” Tanya asked.

“Not my problem,” the judge shrugged. “The defendant is remanded to the Hernando Correctional Institution.” He picked up his gavel, but held it out, pointing at Tanya. “You are a sociopath, Miss Denali. And there is treatment. Incarceration. If I could have, I would have included the rape of Dr. Cullen into my sentencing, but it was out of jurisdiction. You’d never see the light of day again.” He slammed his gavel. “Court is adjourned.”

The court officers dragged Tanya away. She was in shock, unable to move her feet. Chris turned around and shook hands with Edward and Jacob, rubbing Bella’s shoulder. “Baby, can you drive?” Bella asked, squeezing Edward’s bicep.”

“Son, you look as white as a sheet,” Charlie said. “You okay?”

“Not right now, but I will be,” he sighed, crushing Bella to his chest and holding her tightly. “I just want to see my kids. _Our_ kids.”

“I think you need some time,” Seth chimed in. “Take a few hours and process what just happened.”

“Or talk to your therapist,” Charlie added, arching a brow.

Edward nodded, walking out of the courtroom. They got to their car and Edward drove them back to their home. He could see Bella’s pain in her eyes from her wrist. He forced a pain pill down her throat after they ate a small lunch. Once she drifted asleep, Edward called his therapist, Kelli, and they had a phone session. He felt better after speaking with her and stripped out of his suit, climbing into bed with Bella and burying his nose into her hair, allowing her sweet, strawberry and vanilla scented shampoo calm him further. The nightmare was over.

Now, he had to work on the dream and happily ever after.

Bella deserved it.

He deserved it.

His children definitely deserved it.

And nothing was going to stop him from getting his happily ever after.

**A/N: The Wicked Witch of South Beach (kind of) got her just desserts. And the sentence was from my research of Florida laws. The combination of those charges … it may seem excessive, but the fact she tried to kidnap a minor, it’s what put her over the edge, just saying.**

**Up next will be some kid cuteness. I’ve missed them. Edward is going to talk to them about that happily ever after, after a phone call to Jenks. Whatever for?**

**Leave me some loving …**

**OH, and pictures of the courthouse is on my blog. Link for that is in my profile. I’m also on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation and twitter, too: tufano79. Thanks for reading!**

 

 

 


	73. Chapter 73

**For those of you who read the _Get Your Southern On_ contest entries, this is my contribution. I am tickled at the results … first place in public vote and third place for the judge’s choice. I’ve decided to break this up into smaller, drabblish chapters and it will be continued. The contest contribution is the first six or so chapters, roughly. I don’t know how long it will be, but I do have it planned. Thank you to Bridget for betaing this for me and for Clo, who created the banner. **

**Up next will be some kid cuteness. I’ve missed them. Edward is going to talk to them about that happily ever after, after a phone call to Jenks. Whatever for?**

“Edward, it’s Thanksgiving,” Jenks grumbled. “It’s before dawn on Thanksgiving. What the fuck, man?”

Edward was down in the kitchen, trying to stay quiet. After they returned from court, they both crashed and slept. Edward stayed in bed as long as he could, but he was anxious to get ahold of Jenks to start the beginning of his plan for his happily ever after. “I need adoption papers.”

“Who are you adopting?” Jenks yawned.

“Not for me, you idiot,” Edward hissed. “For Bella. I want her to adopt the twins. I don’t know if you heard …”

“Yeah, I did. Perez is a good guy and he told me about the case when met up for our bowling league,” Jenks said. “Adoption papers. Got it. I’ll work on that on Monday.”

“Good. That’s good,” Edward murmured. “I want to propose to her … have the kids help me …” He blew out a breath. “I need something _good_ to come out of all of this. Bella is the only thing keeping me sane.”

“I can imagine, Edward. Do the kids know?” Jenks asked.

“I’m going to talk to them today. We’re celebrating Thanksgiving at my parents’ house. Charlie, Sue, Seth and Leah, Sue’s kids, are spending it with us, too. I’m going to pull them aside and ask if they want Bella to officially be their mother and if they were okay with me marrying her,” Edward whispered.

“Excellent plan, Edward. I’ll get the paperwork started and it should be ready to go before the end of the year,” Jenks explained. “Now, let me go back to fucking sleep. It’s still before dawn, asshole.”

“Sorry,” Edward chuckled. “But, I am a paying client. You did give me your cell phone number to call you anytime.”

“I’m changing my fucking number, Cullen,” he grumbled. “I’m going back to bed, snuggling up with my hot wife. I’ll talk to you later. Happy Thanksgiving.” He ended the call abruptly, making Edward laugh.

He went to his to-do list and crossed off ‘calling Jenks.’ Next, Edward started looking for engagement rings. He had no idea what he wanted or what Bella wanted, but something unique, special was important. He perused rings until his eyes crossed and all the rings looked the same. When he heard Bella shuffle around upstairs, he closed his laptop and began making coffee and preparing breakfast for them. She walked down the stairs, looking bedraggled and sleepy. Her hair was a rat’s nest, but he never thought she looked more beautiful. “I missed my snuggle buddy,” she yawned, padding over to him and sliding her arm around his waist.

“I restless and I didn’t want to disturb you, sweetness,” he said, kissing her forehead. She hummed, putting her head on his chest. “Did you sleep well?”

“Hard. I slept hard,” she replied, her voice still thick and raspy. “It’s over, Edward. Tanya is out of our lives.”

“Thank fuck,” he snorted, extracting himself from her hug and pouring them a cup of coffee. Bella eagerly sipped hers, smiling gratefully. “Are you okay?”

“Other than sore, I’m fine. I’m more worried about you, Edward,” she whispered, blinking up and staring at him. “I know that what she did is weighing on you.”

“I will be okay. Every day I feel better. I’m not as OCD,” he chuckled.

“You can eat off the floor of your garage, Edward,” she deadpanned. He wrinkled his nose. “But, you are getting better.” She brushed his too-long hair away from his forehead. “Have you thought about going back to work?”

“I have, but I want you to be able to get through a day without a pain pill. Dr. VanDuzor spoke with the board and my fellowship is still intact. I’ll have to make up the time by taking extra shifts on the weekends, but I haven’t lost my place at the hospital,” Edward murmured. “But, I’m still cleared through the first of the year. My family has gone through a traumatic experience. Our children were almost abducted. You were in a coma for a couple of days. I found out that I was drugged and sexually assaulted. I’m entitled, _we’re_ entitled to have time to heal from this.”

They ate breakfast, which was light since they were going to have a huge meal today for Thanksgiving. The shared a shower since Bella still struggled with washing her hair with her broken arm. Edward tenderly dried her hair and she attempted to style it, but it ended back in a ponytail since it was being unruly. “We should get going. I feel so badly that I haven’t done anything to help for the preparations for Thanksgiving,” Bella said, swiping on some mascara and lip gloss.

“We’re on injured reserve,” Edward snickered. Bella made a face, but Edward dropped a sweet kiss to her lips to make it melt away. Swiping phones and purses, they got into the car and drove to Carlisle and Esme’s house. Charlie and Sue were already there. The twins barreled toward Edward and Bella, hugging them both tightly and chattering about their adventures in the kitchen. They meandered into the kitchen and helped as best they could, but Bella was hindered due to her cast and Edward was trying to figure out a way to sneak the kids off the pool house.

“Hey kids, come with me and help your Poppy get the Christmas decorations from the garage,” Carlisle said. “Edward, can you help us, too?” Edward shot his father a grateful look. The twins grumbled, but followed Carlisle out to the garage, Edward on their heels. “Oh! I forgot the trolley from the basement. I’ll be right back.”

“Dad, can we go back inside?” Liam asked.

“Actually, kids, I want to talk to you,” he said, guiding them to the work bench at the rear of garage. “I know that we’ve all been working on getting over what happened at the aquarium, independently and as a family. It hasn’t been easy.”

“You seem sad, Daddy,” Lucy frowned. “Why?”

“That lady who tried to take you did something very bad a long time ago and it hurt me. I lost my trust in her and …” Edward explained, simply describing what Tanya had done to him. “But, I wanted to talk to you about Bella … about Mommy.” Lucy scrambled onto Edward’s lap and played with the buttons on his shirt. Liam sat down next to Edward, taking his hand. “Do you guys love her?”

“Yes,” they chirped, nodding fervently.

“How would you feel about making Bella your mommy, permanently? I called Jenks, my attorney, and asked him to draw up papers to have Bella adopt you, to make you guys _her_ children forever,” Edward whispered. “We’d be a family.”

“Are you going to ask her to marry you?” Liam asked. “You have to marry her, Dad. We all need to have the same last name.”

“Can you help me with that?” Edward asked. “I’m planning on asking Bella …”

“Today?” Lucy squealed, jumping off his lap. “Oh, Daddy! That would be awesome!”

“Not today, Luce,” Edward laughed. “You have to keep this a secret between all of us. I want to surprise Bella. Besides, I have to buy her an engagement ring, something beautiful and unique, just like her.”

“You could get her a mother’s ring or some sort of mother’s jewelry to ask her to be our mom,” Liam suggested. “Hunter’s mom has a ring with stones for each of the kids. It’s really pretty.”

“I think that would work for asking her to be your mom,” Edward beamed.

“Can we go with you? When you pick out her ring and her mom’s jewelry?” Lucy asked. Edward nodded, grinning crookedly at his children. “You’re smiling and happy. You look like before … before all this happened.”

“It’s because I know that we’re getting our happily ever after,” Edward breathed. He tugged his children into his arms and hugged them tightly. They snuggled closely to him. “I love you guys. I’m sorry that I’ve been so sad. I’m trying to get better.”

“I hate that lady,” Liam sneered. “She’s … she hurt Bella and she hurt you.”

“But, she’s been punished for what she did,” Edward sighed, kissing their foreheads. That gave him some solace, but the lingering anger from her betrayal still caused his heart to twinge.

“Edward,” called Carlisle. “Seth and Leah, Sue’s kids, are here. We’ll have to get the Christmas decorations later.”

“Are we going to have a tree? And decorations?” Lucy asked, blinking at her dad.

“Of course. We’ll have to buy one, but we’ll completely deck the halls,” Edward said, setting Lucy on her feet. “We’ll go shopping for that this weekend and we’ll make plans for the _other_ thing later.”

Taking their hands, they went back inside and greeted Sue’s kids. Hugs and kisses were passed around. Dinner was prepared and served at the large dining table. The twins were glued both of their parents, sharing secretive glances, absolutely thrilled with their father’s news. However, this Thanksgiving, everyone had a lot to be thankful for. Edward was thankful for his children and the woman who had come back into his life, making it what it should have been. Bella was grateful for second chances and for the twins, letting her into their lives.

After dinner, the kids went down to the basement to play in the game room. Bella curled up next to Edward, sipping a glass of water. She wanted wine, but with her headaches, recent head injury and pain medications, it was probably too much. “Edward, Dr. Wells was impressed with you when you were at Tampa General,” Carlisle said. “I know that you’re happy at St. Joseph’s, but the pediatric program at Tampa General is also quite good.”

“Hmmmm,” Edward said noncommittally. “I’m enjoying my time off with my family. Once I go back to work, I’ll consider my options, but I like what I have at St. Joe’s.”

“Are you going back to work at the university?” Sue asked Bella.

“At the start of the new semester,” Bella replied. “Around the middle of January?” She took out her phone, squinting at the screen.

Edward plucked it from her. “After Martin Luther King Day,” he said. “And I’m calling my eye doctor tomorrow.” Bella nodded, leaning her cheek against his bicep.

“You should sue Tanya and her family for the medical bills,” Seth suggested.

“Tanya’s estranged from her family,” Edward said. “And it’s not worth it. I couldn’t stand Dr. and Mrs. Denali when we were together. They were hateful people, very much like their daughter. If you notice, they never once asked about the twins.”

“I don’t understand why,” Charlie grumbled. “Liam and Lucy are the sweetest things ever.”

“That’s because you have a heart,” Edward snorted. “You come off as being all gruff, but you’re just a big ole softie.”

“For Bella and those kiddos,” Charlie snickered. “And to some extent, you, Edward. But, you break my daughter’s heart, I’ll make sure no one know where your body is found. The Everglades sounds good … the gators will eat ya!”

“Dad, behave,” Bella chided. “Edward has been amazing with my recovery.” Charlie gave Bella a smile.

“Do you need a refill, Charlie?” Edward asked.

“I think I’ll switch to water or some of the cinnamon coffee,” Charlie snickered, waggling his brows. “I’ll join you.”

“Anyone else want coffee?” Edward asked. Bella asked for some, but the Seth and Leah were getting ready to go. Charlie and Edward went into the kitchen, working together to make the coffee.

“I know that you disappeared with the twins,” Charlie murmured, keeping his voice low. “What was that about?”

“Asking them if they wanted Bella to be their mother, permanently,” Edward replied. “I called Jenks about drawing up adoption papers …” He blinked up to Charlie. “I want Bella to be in my life, forever.”

“You have my blessing, but I mean it about hiding your body if you fuck up and hurt her,” Charlie said, arching a brow. “You make her happy and when you’re with her, the sadness in your eyes dissipates. How are things going with Kelli?”

“Okay. But, we haven’t been intimate since …” Edward trailed off. “I know that you don’t want to know that.”

“With her injuries, it makes sense,” Charlie muttered. “But, you take it at the speed that’s best for you. It may take time.” He stared at Edward, putting his hand on his shoulder. “She loves you and you love her … that combination is what is going to ensure your relationship.” 

“Thank you, Charlie,” Edward whispered. “You’re the only one I can talk to about this. I mean, Kelli is great and she’s helping me, but my parents get pissed off and Bella constantly worries.”

“I’m here for you, son,” Charlie replied, hugging Edward. “Now, let’s head back to the family room. I don’t want them to send a search party.” Edward laughed, nodding. They broke apart and made coffees for themselves and one for Bella. Carrying the mugs into the family room, the twins had joined them and were curled up next to a sleeping Bella. Her left arm was draped over Liam’s belly and Lucy was snoozing with her head on Liam’s leg. “Please tell me someone took a picture of that.”

“We did,” Carlisle chuckled “She’s out, Edward. Stay tonight?”

“I think that’s a good idea,” Edward smiled, staring at his family. There was still that nervous, angry twinge, but seeing how Bella loved his children unconditionally, the twinge wasn’t as strong. As he watched them, he mentally marked off two items on his to-do list with talking to the twins and to Charlie. “That’s what I’m thankful for. For them,” he whispered. Esme hugged him, kissing his cheek and sighing contentedly. “Someone better send me that picture.”

“Done,” Carlisle laughed.

Edward felt his phone vibrate and he quickly saved the photo to his phone, making it his background. He smiled tenderly, caressing Bella’s sleeping cheek. “My happily ever after.”

**A/N: So, I’m in the process of choosing an engagement ring. I want something elegant, unique but simple. I’ve got several options. Narrowing it down is the hard part. So is choosing a wedding theme/color scheme. Though, I have an idea about that.**

**Anyhow, we’re going to have some kid cuteness with Bella and them bonding as mother/children. They’re going to go shopping for Christmas decorations and Christmas presents for Edward. And Edward is going to work on getting his happily ever after, ensuring that Bella would never be the one that got away.**

**Leave me some! :-)**

 

 

 


	74. Chapter 74

**For those of you who read the _Get Your Southern On_ contest entries, this is my contribution. I am tickled at the results … first place in public vote and third place for the judge’s choice. I’ve decided to break this up into smaller, drabblish chapters and it will be continued. The contest contribution is the first six or so chapters, roughly. I don’t know how long it will be, but I do have it planned. Thank you to Bridget for betaing this for me and for Clo, who created the banner. **

**Anyhow, we’re going to have some kid cuteness with Bella and them bonding as mother/children. They’re going to go shopping for Christmas decorations and Christmas presents for Edward. And Edward is going to work on getting his happily ever after, ensuring that Bella would never be the one that got away.**

The next day, after eating a home-cooked breakfast and taking home enough leftovers to feed an army, Edward, Bella and the twins went shopping to get Christmas decorations for their home. It was going to be an expensive endeavor. Edward had some ornaments from the twins and from his own childhood, but no tree or holiday décor. In craft store, they decided to split up. Liam and Edward were going to focus on the outdoor decorations, while Bella and Lucy would find a tree and interior decorations.

Edward and Liam figured on staying classic with getting white lights, tasteful illuminated sculptures and garland to hang around the front door. Bella and Lucy decided to have a tree in the living room, using a tropical, beachy theme for their Christmas décor. It would have traditional elements, but fit the light, airy feel to the house. Lucy also suggested that each one of them would get a small tree for their room. Lucy chose a tree with purple decorations and white lights, while Bella chose a smaller traditional tree for her and Edward’s room. When they met up with Edward and Liam, they told them about the individual trees. Liam asked if he could have a ceramic tree, like the one that Nana had in the front table at their house. Unable to find one, Edward called his mother and she graciously said that she’d gladly relinquish her tree to give to her grandson for his bedroom.

Loading up their purchases into both SUVs, they drove back to their house. Edward stopped with Liam to pick up the ceramic tree and they began unpacking their decorations from the bags and boxes that were in the basement. Once Edward helped set up the tree inside, Lucy and Bella set about to put on the lights while Liam helped his father outside, bedecking every solid, unmoving surface with twinkling LED lights in front of the house. While they ate lunch together, Edward called his eye doctor, making an appointment for Bella. She smiled gratefully, kissing his cheek.

After lunch, Edward sent Liam inside to work with his mother and sister. He needed to get up on the ladder and didn’t want his son to see him freak out. Edward hated heights.

With. A. Passion.

_Shudder._

Inside, Bella had on a holiday mix from satellite radio and she was singing along with the kids. They were hanging ornaments on the tree that had been purchased at the craft store, along with the heirlooms that Edward had in the basement. The tree was taking shape and it was looking amazing, special and Christmasy. An hour later, a disgruntled Edward came back inside. “Everything okay, baby?” Bella asked.

“Heights … yeah, no,” he snorted. “I’ll get our landscapers to get them down in the spring. No way in fucking _hell_ I’m going back up there again.”

“Are they up now, Dad?” Liam asked.

“They’re up. Almost broke my damn neck, but they’re up, Lee,” Edward said, ruffling his son’s hair and trying to had his trembling hands. Heights … no, thank you. “I have them set on a timer. They’ll turn on automatically at six. We’ve got a few hours before we can see the outside. Let’s focus on the inside.”

“Daddy, can you help with the garland around the fireplace?” Lucy asked.

“Let me get my coat off and then I’ll be happy to help,” Edward said, shrugging out of his fleece. He swiped a soda, sipping it and helped his family decorate their home. He worked with Lucy, putting the garland on the mantle along with the shell Christmas trees and starfish accents.

“What about the angel for the top of the tree?” Liam asked as he was working on some candle thing on the sofa table in the living room. “We couldn’t find it.”

“Nana made me keep it in a safe place,” Edward chuckled softly. He darted upstairs and found the lace angel with rhinestone halo surrounding her head. He went downstairs and looked at the tree. Even without knowing it, the tree matched the angel and it would be the perfect topper for their Christmas decorations. “Lucy, come here, sweet girl.” Lucy skipped over to him. “Hold this.”

“What if I break it, Daddy?” she whispered.

“You won’t,” he said, lifting her onto his shoulders and walking her to the tree. Bella was snapping pictures, clumsily, with Edward’s phone. Lucy smiled as Edward held her in place, putting the angel on top of the tree. Bella took a picture of Edward and the twins in front of the tree. Edward did the same for Bella and he awkwardly held out the phone so they could do a family selfie.

Eating leftovers from Thanksgiving, they took a break from decorating for the night, after they saw the decorations from the outside. It was perfect, they still needed to some finishing touches. That would happen the next day, after a good night’s sleep.

They curled up, watching several holiday family favorites. Liam chose the original _Grinch_ – the animated one, not the Jim Carrey movie _._ Lucy wanted to watch _Rudolph_ and _Frosty._ The movies ended and the twins went upstairs, tired from all the activity of the day. Tucking them in and kissing cheeks and whispers of love, Edward and Bella went back downstairs. “Do you want to watch _Love, Actually?_ ” Edward asked. “It’s one of my favorite holiday movies.”

“It’s one of mine, too,” Bella said. “I’m sorry about crashing yesterday. I was just _exhausted_ yesterday.”

“You’re still healing,” Edward chuckled, pulling up Netflix on his cable box and ordering the movie. “How’s your head?”

“It’s not as bad as yesterday. My wrist is bothering me more,” she said, shifting her arm and scratching just above her cast. “It itches.”

“Don’t scratch it,” he snickered. “You’re getting a new cast next week.”

“Or a brace,” she replied. “I’m hoping for a brace. I want to start physical therapy. I miss being able to use my hand. I feel so useless. And I want to write.”

“You can write, sweetness,” Edward said.

“Typing with one hand is not easy and my handwriting is illegible,” Bella grumbled, her nose wrinkled. “I’ve got ideas rolling around in my head. Maybe that’s a side effect of getting my brain scrambled.” Looking over at him, she ran her left hand through his shaggy mop. “You need a haircut, baby.”

“On Monday, while you’re at your eye appointment,” he said. “I can almost pull it into a ponytail.” He gathered it and made little tail at the nape of his neck. He pulled Bella to his side, starting the movie.

“Are you okay, Edward?” Bella blurted. “I mean … really okay? I know you’ve been focused on _my_ healing, but you were hurt irrevocably with Tanya. What she did …”

“When I found out, I felt an emptiness inside. I’m working with that therapist that Charlie suggested. Kelli’s great and she’s helping me rebuild the trust that I lost. You said yourself, I’m getting better,” he chuckled. “Am I afraid that you’re going to do the same to me?”

“You know I wouldn’t, Edward,” Bella said, sitting up and her head spun. She kept her eyes on his, her brows furrowed and puckered. “I could never betray you _that_ way, baby. The thought … it makes my stomach turn.”

“I know you wouldn’t. However, my trust was breached. I trust you. I love you. I know you would never hurt me in that way. I still want you,” he chuckled. “I still wake up with a painful erection when you’re draped across me.”

“I’m sorry,” Bella muttered.

“Don’t be,” he said, kissing her lips. “I guess I just need to feel like I’m in control.”

“Domward might be coming out to play? When we make love again?” Bella quipped, but shook her head. “Never mind. That was a stupid comment. I shouldn’t have …”

“You wouldn’t mind?” Edward asked meekly. She shook her head. He tucked her to his side, leaning his cheek against her soft hair. “I don’t know how or when we’ll be able to make love. A lot of it is due to your injuries. Your head is still hurting and your wrist is … I want it to be perfect, Bella. I miss you. I miss being inside you, but right now? I’m afraid that I’m going to remember what _she_ did and it’ll taint what we have.”

“I think we both need to talk to Kelli,” Bella suggested. “She may be able to provide insight on how to move past this. To heal each other as a couple. It happened years ago, but the fact your choice was taken away was sickening. She hurt you and I hate her for it.”

“Me, too,” Edward growled. “One thing hasn’t changed, Bella. I adore you and have adored you for years. I’m not going to let my psycho ex-wife take that away from me. I love you. I will always love you. This whole situation will make us stronger as a couple. We’re already stronger as a family. The twins see you as their mother and I know that you are their mother. You’ve accepted them, loved them, unconditionally. You protected our baby girl, at the risk of your own health.”

“I wasn’t about to let that harpy touch our child,” Bella snarled. “I’m glad she got what she deserved. Though, she deserved worse. _Much_ worse.”

“Agreed,” Edward snorted. “But, no more talk of this. I want to hold you, watch the movie and enjoy the time with you.”

“Kay,” Bella nodded, curling up against his side.

xx TOTGA xx

The kids went back to school on Monday and Edward took Bella to the eye doctor. She was nearsighted and got a pair of chic glasses. While she worked with the optometrist, Edward got a haircut.

The week went by quickly. Bella had another appointment with her orthopedic surgeon. Her wrist was healing well and the doctor removed the cast, putting her arm in a brace. She began her physical therapy and with the new-found freedom, she began outlining a new story, a new story based on the mafia: _Married to the Mob_.

Life was beginning to settle into a new normal and they were healing, attending family counseling sessions and individual sessions, as well. A couple of weeks after Thanksgiving, Bella was taking the twins shopping. They wanted to go shopping for Christmas presents and pick out things for their teachers, and their father.

“Where do we want to go?” Bella asked, starting the car and backing out on a dreary Saturday morning.

Edward was working out, using some of his pent-up energy to work off some extra weight he claimed he gained. Bella thought he was crazy, but he was working out his frustrations from the drama in their lives and he was using a punching bag and treadmill as his tools. Bella, once she was free of her brace and medically cleared from Dr. Wells and her orthopedic surgeon, would probably join him.

He wasn’t the only one who had ‘gained weight.’

“The mall?” Lucy asked.

“Not the mall,” Liam grumbled. “Nana took us to the mall on Tuesday and it was absolutely packed, Mom. Ugh!”

“It might not be as bad,” Bella shrugged.

“It’s the weekend,” Liam snorted. “It’ll probably be worse.”

“Good point,” Bella snickered. “Well, let’s think about what we want and we can narrow where we can go. Teachers?”

“Gift cards,” Lucy suggested. “Miss Archer _loves_ Starbucks. She always has a cup of Starbucks on her desk.”

“What about your teacher, Liam?” Bella asked. “What does Mrs. Casey like?”

“She uses lotion and hand sanitizer like it’s going out of style,” Liam chuckled. “We’re on our sixth bottle, one of those huge ones, of hand sanitizer.”

“I think I know where to go,” Bella smiled, driving them to a strip mall. It had a Starbucks at the end and a shop with homemade lotions, natural soaps and organic makeup. There was also a smaller gift shop, with high-end gifts for teachers, nurses, doctors and other professions, personalized for each person. The strip mall was perfect for them. They picked out a Starbucks gift basket for Miss Archer, along with a gift card. For Mrs. Casey, Liam picked a vanilla sandalwood gift basket, with lotion, body wash and organic hand sanitizer from the shop next to the Starbucks. In the gift shop, they found some small teacher sculptures for their teachers.

“Mom, what about this for Dad?” Liam said, pointing to a simple sculpture of a father holding two children. “It’s us.”

“No, Lee. We need a whole family,” Lucy retorted, gesturing to a family sculpture. “It’s not just Daddy anymore. We have a mom now.” Lucy looked up at Bella. “Can we get this for Dad?” She pointed to a figurine that was a whole family, with mother, father and two children.

“I think he’ll love it,” Bella beamed, taking the figurine and paying for it, asking for a box. She signed the credit slip and they went back into the car, heading to a late lunch at a local taco joint, meeting Charlie. He shot up, hugging Bella and crouching down the kids’ level.

“Hi, Gramps,” they chirped, hugging him. “Did you work today? Catching the bad guys?”

“I work tonight,” he laughed, “and I make sure that my cops catch the bad guys. It’s the nice thing about being the chief.”

They settled into the booth and ordered meals. The twins yammered about their Christmas program and invited ‘Gramps’ to the show. Lucy said she had a solo and Liam had a speaking role. It was scheduled for the week before their winter break and Gramps had to come, along with Miss Sue. Lucy also asked if Seth, Sue’s son and the lead detective on their case, could come. She had stars in her eyes when she mentioned Seth. She had a huge crush on him. Bella didn’t blame her. Seth was adorable, in a cute, puppy way. He was tall, handsome and sweet to her children. Charlie agreed to come, and would pass along the invitation to Sue and Seth. Though, he wasn’t sure about their attendance.

With hugs and kisses, Charlie headed off toward the station. Bella drove back to the house, needing an ibuprofen because her head was hurting. Once they got back, Lucy went to go play with the girl across the street. Liam was picked up by Hunter and his dad, heading to indoor soccer practice. Edward was home, reading a medical journal and listening to music with the fire blazing in in the fireplace. Bella took the bags, placing them next to the tree and collapsed on the couch. “How was the workout?”

“Good,” Edward said, sliding his arm around her waist and tugging her onto his lap. “Did Liam and Lucy behave for you?”

“They were angels,” Bella giggled. “Charlie says hello.”

“I saw him at the gym. He was my sparring partner,” Edward smirked, kissing Bella’s neck. “Your dad is quite the fighter. He got a few jabs in.”

“Are you okay?” Bella asked, wiggling in his arms.

“Sweetness, I’m perfectly fine,” he replied, cupping her face. Bella pursed her lips and he brushed his mouth against hers. She sighed, melting against him and tangling her fingers into his hair. He eased his tongue between her lips and they made out heavily, like teenagers, ending up on the couch with their legs and arms tangled. They broke away when the door slammed open and Lucy ran inside with her friend. They pounded up the stairs, girlish giggles and squeals. Edward sighed, his fingers playing with her ponytail. “We need some time alone, Bella. I love our children, but I miss you.”

“I miss you, too, but are you ready?” she asked.

“Not yet, but I think soon. And I want to explore you … us … I really miss that _intimacy_ ,” he smiled crookedly. _Like Christmas? After I propose?_

**A/N: Up next will be Edward’s turn shopping with the twins and the holiday program. We’ll also lead up to Christmas. I am still debating on the ring. It’s been whittled down to _three_ options, but I need to figure out which one works the best for the story. But, I have the ending planned. I just need to get there. **

**Thanks for reading! :-)**

 


	75. Chapter 75

**For those of you who read the _Get Your Southern On_ contest entries, this is my contribution. I am tickled at the results … first place in public vote and third place for the judge’s choice. I’ve decided to break this up into smaller, drabblish chapters and it will be continued. The contest contribution is the first six or so chapters, roughly. I don’t know how long it will be, but I do have it planned. Thank you to Bridget for betaing this for me and for Clo, who created the banner. **

**Up next will be Edward’s turn shopping with the twins and the holiday program. We’ll also lead up to Christmas. I am still debating on the ring. It’s been whittled down to _three_ options, but I need to figure out which one works the best for the story. But, I have the ending planned. I just need to get there. **

“Mom, can you curl my hair?” Lucy asked Bella. “I want to look nice for the Christmas program tonight!”

“Let me help you, peanut,” Alice chirped. “I don’t know how your mother is doing with her physical therapy. Can you wield a curling iron yet?”

“That would be a no,” Bella snorted. “Put gel into a squirm’s hair? Yes. Stop moving, little man.” She finished with his hair and pointed to his math homework on the counter.

“I’m hungry, Mom,” Liam whined. “And that chili smells _so good._ I want some.”

“Patience, son,” Edward snickered, making some pasta to go with his chili mac. It was a family secret and the twins were begging for it before their Christmas program. “Though, I’m not sure about you guys eating chili, filled with beans. You might be noxious with all that gas. My two little fart-monsters.”

“That’s Liam, Daddy,” Lucy giggled as Alice was smoothing her strawberry blonde curls.

“Oh, no, princess. When you were little, you were far more toxic than Liam,” Edward said, arching a brow. Lucy scowled, crossing her arms over her chest. “It’s true. However, as you’ve gotten older, Liam is a bit more vocal with his gas.”

To prove a point, Liam burped.

“GROSS, LEE!” Lucy yelled. “You’re disgusting.”

“Okay, stop poking the bear,” Bella growled. “Liam, say excuse me. That was nasty.”

“Excuse me,” Liam grumbled.

“And Edward, you don’t call a girl toxic,” Bella said, arching a brow at him. “Apologize to your daughter.”

“Sorry, Luce,” Edward said, giving her a sympathetic grin. However, he pulled Bella to his side. He whispered in Bella’s ear. “It was the truth, though. That girl shit through _more_ clothes than God.”

“Doesn’t matter,” she said, twisting his nipple. He yelped. “I’m going to change. Alice, thank you for helping with Lucy’s hair.”

“You guys were gracious to open up your home for me while Jasper and I closed on our house. It’s the least I could do,” Alice giggled. Bella kissed Alice’s cheek, running up the stairs. “Do you want braids in your hair, peanut?”

“Yes, Aunt Ali!” Lucy beamed, bouncing in her seat.

“Will Jasper make it in time? He’s been at that interview a long time,” Edward murmured. He was leaning against the counter, wearing a pair of dark-wash jeans and a hunter green sweater.

“He wasn’t as lucky in the job department as Bella. He’s interviewing for a position at Hillsborough High School. One of the history teachers is going on medical leave for second semester. Cancer or something and Jasper, who has his teaching certificate, is trying to be a long-term sub, possibly turning into something permanent. But, he needs to get his license in Florida, as well as take a few classes or something, over the summer. That’s why it’s a long-term sub thing,” Alice explained. “Okay, peanut. You’re braided. Go check it out!”

Lucy hopped off the stool and ran to the bathroom. She squealed, running back and tugging on Edward’s hand. “Daddy! Look at my hair! It’s so pretty!”

“It is, my gorgeous girl,” Edward smiled, trying to see her as she bounced on her toes. “Go be useful and set the table for us. We’ve got a half hour before we need to go. You and your brother still need to change.”

“Kay,” she chirped. “Bowls, right?”

Edward nodded. He stirred the pasta. “I know you closed on your bungalow in the chief’s neighborhood, but when are you moving?” he asked Alice.

“After Christmas. We’re spending Christmas with my family in Seattle. Then, we’re packing up the truck and making the cross-country trip to Florida, stopping in Austin, to celebrate New Year’s with Jasper’s family,” Alice said. “I’m lucky. I can work from home and with Bella’s schedule, I have flexibility to unpack and set up our house.”

“Bella’s schedule?” Edward asked. “Isn’t she going back to the university?”

“She is, but she’s also going to be flying to and from LA for status checks on the production of _Mafia Princess_ ,” Alice explained. “The first one is at the end of February and the next one is just prior to start of filming in late March, while she’s on spring break. I just told Bella this while you were at your meeting with the hospital board this morning. How did _that_ go?”

“I’m so lucky I have Dr. VanDuzor on my side. I’m not losing any time in my fellowship, nor will have to make it up. I am on FMLA and legally, they can’t force me to do that. Jenks, my attorney, fought for me, along with my mentor and boss,” Edward chuckled. “Though, I’m itching to get back in the game. I’ve received a few shifts at the hospital between now and when I go back full-time.”

“Good,” Alice nodded. She looked over to the twins, who were now playing in the family room. Alice skulked over to Edward, wrapping her arms around his. “And what about putting a ring on that girl’s finger?” she hissed. Alice waggled her brows, smirking conspiratorially.

“I have a plan,” Edward laughed. He quickly told Alice about what he was working on with the twins. He’d already found a ring for Bella and it was being made. This weekend, however, while Alice and Bella enjoyed some time a nearby spa with Edward’s mother and Sue, Edward was going to take the twins to choose some mother’s jewelry for Bella, using their birthstones. Alice approved and clapped her hands excitedly.

“When?”

“When what?” Edward asked, taking the pasta and emptying it into a colander before adding it to the chili.

“When are you going to put a ring on it?” Alice queried, smiling impishly.

“We’re celebrating Christmas Eve here,” Edward said. “With everyone. Of course, you’re invited.”

“Back in Seattle, but thanks for the invite,” Alice giggled.

“Anyhow, I’m going to ask her at midnight on Christmas Eve,” Edward said, his face flushing. “After everyone has left … Christmas Day is going to be at my parents’ home, like always. And, I’m hoping, _hoping_ , that we can make love again. I miss her, Alice. We sleep next to each other, holding each other, but it’s not the same. A great deal of that is due to my own issues, but I’m getting better. I know Bella would never do what Tanya did to me.”

“Fucking harpy. I want to go into jail and poke her breast implants,” Alice snarled. “That way she’d die a slow painful death from silicone poisoning.”

“Bella’s thinking is along the same lines,” Edward said, deadpan. “However, we were assured that she was going to serve her full sentence and according to Charlie, who checked on Tanya through the department of corrections, she’s making _loads_ of friends.”

“She’s someone’s bitch, isn’t she?” Alice asked.

“Oh, yeah,” Edward snickered.

Bella came downstairs and they settled at the dining table, eating Edward’s chili along with some salad and fresh fruit. Jasper came in just as they were finishing. Once they were done eating, Edward packed up the food and Bella helped the twins change into their costumes for the show. They weren’t really costumes, but assigned colors to wear. Liam was supposed to wear a deep, dark green and Lucy was wearing a bright red. After changing, they got into the SUV, driving to the elementary school. Edward went with Lucy to Miss Archer’s class and Bella was with Lucy with Mrs. Casey. Alice snuck off with Jasper to get seats.

A few moments later, Edward and Bella sat down with Charlie and Edward’s parents in the multipurpose room. It was packed with parents from all the second-grade teachers. The principal welcomed everyone and thanked the parental support for the program. With a wide smile, the principal left and the recording from the musical began and the music teacher, crouched on the floor, gave the directions to a hundred second-grade students. Carlisle held up a tiny camera, filming the whole thing.

Halfway through the program, Liam gave his line and he was totally hysterical. The crowd cracked up and he ate up the attention, sauntering back to his spot on the risers. “He so gets that from you, Edward,” Esme snickered. “You were the same way as a boy.”

“Thanks, Mom,” Edward snorted.

A few moments later, Lucy walked up the microphone with Avery. They sang their solos. Their voices sounded like angels, wafting over the parents. Edward felt tears well as he listened to her angelic voice. Avery stepped back and Lucy had another solo, blushing as she walked to the risers.

The rest of the program went by in a blur. When it was done, parents met their children in the media center. Hugs were passed around and laughter filled the room. Charlie handed Lucy a small bouquet of red and white flowers and Liam a stuffed cop bear. He kissed them both before he ducked out, to go to work.

“We’re so proud of you,” Bella said, kissing and loving up on the twins. “Liam, you have a future as a stand-up comedian.”

“I know,” Liam smirked.

“Humble, too,” Edward snickered.

“And Lucy … where was that voice? Pretty girl, you need to sing more!” Bella cooed.

“You thought I was good?” Lucy asked. Bella nodded, hugging her so tightly. She turned to Liam, kissing his face and he grumbled, but the warmth in his eyes told everyone that he was enjoying the attention from his mom. He’d never had that before.

“You know what would be awesome?” Jasper suggested. “Seeing as we got two super stars … ICE CREAM!”

“Oh, please, Mom?” Liam asked, playing with Bella’s hair. He smiled crookedly, making Bella melt. And it was a foregone conclusion … after an elementary program, ice cream was a necessity and a celebration, very much deserved.

xx TOTGA xx

“What do you mean you already got the ring?” Lucy pouted. “I wanted to help pick it out, Daddy.”

“Baby girl, I had to have Mommy’s ring made. I had an idea of what I wanted and worked with the jeweler. It should be done and we’re picking it up today,” Edward explained. “But, you guys are going to help me with the gift for Mommy, asking her to be your mommy. Remember?”

“But, you did promise us a chance to pick out the ring for Mom, Dad,” Liam grumbled. “Is it pretty? Like Mom?”

“It’s perfect for her,” Edward breathed. “AND, to make up for it, you guys can help pick out the wedding band.”

“Shouldn’t Mom choose that?” Liam asked. “I don’t know. I’m just a kid.”

“And a boy,” Lucy giggled. “Aunt Ali said that boys and men are nice, but sometimes not very smart.”

“Your Aunt Ali needs to watch her mouth,” Edward muttered under his breath. He sighed, turning into the parking lot of the jewelry store. Parking the car, they went inside and Edward shook hands with the owner and designer of Bella’s ring, Guy. “These are my twins, Liam and Lucy. They would like to get some sort of mother’s jewelry piece for Bella.”

“The lovely woman I made the engagement ring for?” Guy smiled, shaking the twins’ hands. They nodded. “Well, I gave your dad the VIP treatment. I want to do the same for you guys.” Guy looked up at Edward, smirking. “You are just the credit card. Come, my minions. Let’s create something beautiful for you mom.”

Edward paid and picked up the engagement ring while Guy worked with the twins. Edward stared at the ring, smiling softly. It was everything he’d dreamed of for his fiancée. It was a round-cut diamond, a little under two carats, with vine-like pave set diamonds along the shank of the ring. It was simple and unique, but elegant and so very Bella. He could just imagine it on her finger. The right person was going to be Mrs. Cullen.

Bella Cullen.

 _I love the sound of that,_ Edward thought to himself. “Isabella Cullen … my wife, mother to my children, my soul mate.”

“DADDY!” Lucy squealed. Edward closed the box and turned to see his beaming daughter. “Come see the necklace we designed for Mommy!”

In the back, at a computer, Guy was making final adjustments and smiling softly. “Your children have exquisite taste, Edward,” he quipped. “What do you think?” On the screen was a garnet pendant with diamonds around it. Then, at stations along the necklace itself, were smaller garnets and diamonds, alternating along delicate, but gorgeous chain.

“She’ll love it. Do you want to give this to her? Asking her to _really_ be your mom?” Edward asked. “Make it official. Make her a Cullen?”

“She’s already our mom and it’s official. We’re just waiting for you,” Lucy snickered. “Aunt Ali is right. Men and boys … not too smart.”

“Amen, sister,” Guy snickered. “So, Dr. Credit Card? You approve?”

“I approve and we need to limit your time with Aunt Ali, Luce,” Edward deadpanned. He handed his credit card to Guy. “Let’s make us a family.”

Swiping the card and beaming, Guy sang, “Done and done!”

**A/N: I couldn’t find a necklace looking like the one I’d described. I tried, but with no dice. Anyhow, next up will be Christmas Eve and … yeah … you can imagine what’s next.**

**Leave me some loving! Thank you for reading!**

 


	76. Chapter 76

**For those of you who read the _Get Your Southern On_ contest entries, this is my contribution. I am tickled at the results … first place in public vote and third place for the judge’s choice. I’ve decided to break this up into smaller, drabblish chapters and it will be continued. The contest contribution is the first six or so chapters, roughly. I don’t know how long it will be, but I do have it planned. Thank you to Bridget for betaing this for me and for Clo, who created the banner. **

**Anyhow, next up will be Christmas Eve and … yeah … you can imagine what’s next.**

“Damn it,” Bella barked, cradling her wrist. She scowled at the shattered casserole dish that now lay strewn on the floor. Her wrist was still very weak. She’d forgotten that when she went to pick up the cheesy potatoes to put them in the fridge for Christmas Day.

“Are you okay?” Edward asked, running into the kitchen. He was wearing nothing but a towel, holding it at his hip, but had heard the crash of the dish just after he hopped out of the shower.

“I’m fine, but the Pyrex bit the dust,” Bella sighed, massaging her injured wrist.

“Your wrist again?” Edward murmured, wrapping the towel around his waist and maneuvering her wrist tenderly. Bella whimpered when he pushed in a circular motion, and again when he asked her to grip his hand. “Where’s your brace, Bella?”

“Upstairs. I thought I could handle putting this together and into the fridge,” Bella pouted. “Apparently not.” He pulled on her hand and she yelped. “Fuck!”

“Sorry, sweetness,” he frowned. “We may need to call your orthopedic surgeon. Your wrist should be showing more improvement by now. Have you been doing your exercises?” Bella nodded. Edward swiped an icepack from the freezer. “Go upstairs and put on your brace, wrapping it with the icepack. I’m going to clean this up.”

“I can clean up my own mess,” she said petulantly, pouting adorably.

“Bella, please?” Edward pleaded. With a sigh, she carefully stepped over the casserole mess. Edward quickly cleaned it up, tossing the plate and food into the garbage can. He knew he’d have to clean the floor, but that would have to wait until he was dressed and had on shoes. Going back upstairs, he checked on the twins and told them to steer clear of the kitchen. They were too drawn into their television show to even notice the crash downstairs. “Offspring, please respond to what your father has said,” Edward deadpanned, snapping his fingers.

“No kitchen. Got it,” Liam said. “We’re into this, Dad. Go put some clothes on. The towel look is a bit, I don’t know, gross. You’re a dad.”

Rolling his eyes, he left them and checked on Bella. Her wrist was back in its brace, with the ice around it. “Keep that on while I finish my shower, Bella.” She nodded, her eyes red and puffy from crying. He frowned, walking over to her. “What is it, sweetness?”

“I’m just feeling very, very useless,” she said, giving him a watery smile. “I can’t do anything, really, in the kitchen. The one thing I _thought_ I could handle … yeah, didn’t happen. I made a mess and we won’t have any side dish for Christmas Day.”

“Please, don’t stress out. I can whip something up,” he murmured, cupping her face with his hands. “You ice your wrist and I’ll be out in ten minutes.”

“Probably longer. You have to shave,” Bella sniffled, her left hand trailing down his scruffy cheek. “Esme wanted to take a family photograph today. Remember?”

“Crap,” he muttered. “It’s the holidays and I love spending time with our family, but I really want to crawl into bed with you and curl up.” Though, his plans were going to be put into motion today, while opening their one requisite Christmas present after dinner. The rest of their gifts were going to be opened on Christmas Day, but one gift was meant to be opened on Christmas Eve. That present was going to be a combination gift from the twins and himself, with a framed document with adoption papers for the twins, along with the necklace the twins had designed with Guy.

After that, once every had left, Edward was going to get down on one knee and ask that all-important question. He prayed she’d answer yes.

With a swift kiss, Edward finished his shower, shaved and dressed comfortably. He checked Bella’s wrist once again and reminded her to keep the brace on. She sighed, and agreed. They went downstairs and scrounged for something to replace the ruined potato casserole, after cleaning the floor. Luckily, they had enough ingredients to make another _smaller_ potato casserole. Edward and Bella worked together, making the side dish. He carefully carried it to the fridge before wrapping another icepack around Bella’s wrist and putting her in the family room. Bella took out her computer, working on her newest story and pecking at the computer keyboard.

Shortly after three, everyone changed into some dressier clothes and their family started to arrive. Sue and Charlie came first, carrying a large fish salad that was a family favorite from when Bella was a child. Bella’s grandmother used to make it and now, Charlie carried on the tradition. It wasn’t the _same_ as her grandmother’s fish salad, but just as delicious. Sue also had dish piled high with homemade cookies.

Seth came next, with his girlfriend, Claire. Leah followed shortly after, with her boyfriend, Sam. Both of the Clearwater children brought bottles of alcohol. The wine that Leah brought was opened immediately. Bella and Leah shared a glass, praising its deliciously light flavor. The last to arrive were Carlisle and Esme. They brought enough food to feed a third-world country. Charlie, Seth, Sam and Edward helped unload the car and were flummoxed at the sheer amount of food inside the SUV. Appetizers, side dishes, desserts and a marinating tray of salmon went into the kitchen.

After everyone had arrived, appetizers were set out and holiday music was playing through the intercom system. The twins were bouncing from person to person, happy to see their family. Sue and Esme worked in the kitchen. Bella tried to help, but Edward tattled to them about her issues with holding things. Bella made a face, but it was kissed away by her boyfriend and she hung out in the kitchen, sipping wine and listening to the two older women commiserate.

In the living room, Edward was constantly checking the large box with the adoption papers and necklace inside. He wanted it to be under the tree, but not obvious. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this anxious on Christmas, Edward?” Carlisle chuckled. “Even when you still believed in Santa, you were still as cool as a cucumber.”

Edward looked his father’s shoulder and saw that everyone was sufficiently distracted. He tugged on Carlisle’s arm, pushing him into the office and closing the door. He reached into his pocket of his black dress pants, opening it up and showing it to his father. “It’s time, Dad. I’ve waited long enough for my happily ever after. Bella, she should have been mine in the first place,” he whispered as he dad looked at the engagement ring. “She was the one who … I love her, so much, Dad. The kids adore her and we’re going to be a family. A _proper_ family.”

“You’re going to have Bella adopt the twins?” Carlisle asked. Edward nodded, an anxious smile appearing on his face. “I’m glad, son.”

“Are you sure? You were kind of a dick to Bella …” Edward trailed off.

“I was and I’m still paying for that,” Carlisle sighed, scrubbing his face. “I was awful to you, to Bella, to the twins and to your mother. I was just … I really don’t have an excuse. I just suck as a human being. I will forever feel badly for how I acted. Charlie and I are still not on friendly terms. He tolerates me, at best. Though, I can see how much you love Bella, and how much she adores you. She is, for all intents and purposes, the twins’ mother.”

Edward nodded, biting his lip and a crooked smile quirking over his face. “Do you think she’ll say yes?”

“I do,” Carlisle beamed.

“And, I’m hoping, _hoping_ that we can try … I want to make love to her again, Dad,” Edward whispered. “I’m afraid that …”

“What happened to you, was awful, and Tanya should have been punished for doing that to you. However, in the times you’d been with Bella previously, had you had a flashback? Memories?” Carlisle asked. Edward shook his head. “You may have been too heavily drugged. I also know that you had yourself tested … and you’re clean.”

“I just … knowing …” Edward grumbled. “I love Bella. I want to show her. I want to make love to her. I miss her.”

“Then, don’t think too much about it, Edward,” Carlisle said. “Well, think about it and talk to Bella. She must be aware of your trepidation. And Bella is _not_ Tanya.”

“She’s the complete physical opposite of Tanya,” Edward snorted. “Don’t overthink and talk to her. I think I can do that.”

“EDWARD! WE NEED YOU!” Esme bellowed.

“Coming!” Edward yelled back. He closed the ring box and tucked it back into his pocket. “Thanks, Dad, for your support and for …”

“I love you, Edward,” Carlisle said. “Let’s go see what your mother needs.” They hugged and left the office. Esme needed Edward to empty the pot of pasta into the strainer. He did so and dinner was quickly whipped together, set onto the dining room table. The twins, kind of, turned their noses up at the options on the table. They were not huge fans of seafood that wasn’t breaded and deep-fried. Bella had to cajole them into eating the linguine and clam sauce, but they ended up enjoying it. Sopping up most of the sauce, which was mainly butter, with hunks of crusty bread.

While the twins didn’t necessarily like the meal, the picture was the one that Edward _had_ in his mind when he imagined family. Bella was laughing with his mother and Sue while Carlisle and Charlie were bickering over some sporting issue. Their friendship was still on the mend after what Carlisle had said about Bella, but they were never one to really hold grudges. Liam and Lucy were talking with Clair, Seth, Sam and Leah.

Everyone was smiling, happy and the love flowing from the table was overwhelming. It was just _perfect_.

Dinner was finished and the dishes were washed. Bella and Edward made coffee while Sue set up a tray of desserts while they hung out around the tree, listening to Christmas music and talking about plans for the upcoming new year. Settling in one of the overstuffed chairs, the twins, wearing matching Santa hats, passed out presents that were under the tree and individual stockings from a basket next to the tree. After they passed out presents, leaving Bella’s gift under the tree, everyone took their time open their gifts.

Esme adored the cashmere scarf from the twins that matched her winter coat. Carlisle received a new stethoscope from Edward. Charlie and Sue received a weekend trip to Sanibel Island, to be used at their discretion, from Carlisle and Esme. Seth got a new gun-cleaning kit from his sister and Leah got a satchel from her mom, something more elegant than her ratty backpack she’d been using. The twins received books and outfits for church on Christmas Day. Finally, Edward opened his present and saw a hard cover book inside.

 _The One That Got Away,_ by Isabella Swan.

“I thought you didn’t want to write our story,” Edward whispered. “And when … when did you have time?”

“Jane owed me a favor, or two,” Bella giggled. “And it’s not going into publication. It’s just for us. It starts in high school and takes us to today. Well, almost today. It’s not complete, as _we’re_ not complete but it’s us. Our story. However, I think we got our fairy tale ending, yeah?”

“Not quite, but we will,” Edward said, looking at the twins. They hopped up and handed Bella the remaining box under the tree. Bella blinked as they sat her lap. “The twins have something to ask you, sweetness. Open your present.”

She tore off the neatly folded paper, seeing a smaller box taped to a larger box. She opened the smaller box and gasped when she saw the garnet and diamond necklace, designed for a mother. “Oh, my word,” Bella breathed. “This is absolutely gorgeous. I’ve never seen a necklace like this.”

“We worked with Daddy’s jeweler friend and we made this for you, Mommy,” Lucy smiled. “Dad, can you put it on her?”

Edward nodded and clasped the necklace around her neck as she held up her hair. After she smoothed her hair down, she ran her fingers over the ‘Mom’ charm that sat next to the diamond and garnet pendant. She felt Edward kiss her temple and a low hum reverberated through her. “Mom, we’ve been calling you that even though you’re not _officially_ our mom,” Liam said, pushing the larger box to her. “We want you to stay with us. Forever.”

“We love you Mommy and we want us to be a real family,” Lucy tacked on.

Together, they asked, “Will you adopt us?”

Bella’s hands flew to her face as Liam and Lucy took out the framed adoption petition. She read the information and nodded, tears streaming down her cheeks. She pulled the twins into arms and hugged them, promising to never leave and that she loved them both so much. Then, she looked at both of her children, cupping their cheeks. “I adore you both and I would gladly adopt you!”

Cheers erupted around the room and everyone was hugging, kissing, crying and laughing. Once everything died down, pictures were taken with Esme’s fancy camera. The new family huddled around the tree, holding the framed petition. Edward explained that real petition was in a file on his desk, ready for Bella’s signature. Pictures were taken and plans were solidified for Christmas Day at Carlisle and Esme’s. Charlie and Sue were the first to leave, followed immediately by Sue’s children.

“Mommy, Daddy is going to talk to you when we leave,” Lucy giggled, tugging on her coat.

“What are you talking about, pretty girl?” Bella asked as she watched her children get ready to leave. Carlisle walked down, carrying their overnight bags. “What’s going on? Where are you going?”

“Nothing,” Esme sang, zipping up Liam. “Go kiss your mother.” Lucy and Liam ran over to Bella, hugging her legs tightly and singing Merry Christmas before they skipped out of the door, into Carlisle’s Mercedes. Esme hugged Bella, smoothing her hair and smiling warmly. “I’m so honored to have you in my family. My grandchildren couldn’t ask for a better mother.”

“Thank you,” Bella sniffled. Esme hugged Edward and ruffled his hair. He laughed, kissing her cheek and closing the door behind her. The house was empty and quiet, save for the holiday music playing in the living room. “Our daughter said that you have to ask me something?”

Edward chuckled, taking her hand and sitting her down in the living room. “Look at the adoption papers,” he whispered, holding her on his lap. “What do you see?”

“It’s a petition for me to adopt the twins,” Bella answered.

“Look at the name, sweetness. _Your_ name,” he murmured. His hand ducked into his pocket and fingered the box inside.

“It says … _Isabella Marie Cullen_ ,” she breathed. “Edward, in order for that to happen, we need to be married.” She waved her left hand at him. “No engagement ring.”

He bit his lip, placing the box on the framed documents. “I have a solution to that, Bella,” he whispered. She blinked up at him, her eyes wide and tears shimmering in them. “Isabella Marie Swan, from the moment I met you, I knew you were special. I was a fool in letting you get away, blinded by my own teenage stupidity. But, then, at our reunion, you let me in. You gave me a chance; gave _us_ a chance. Our relationship, it’s been filled with ups and downs, but one thing has been held constant. Love. The love you had for me and the love you have for my children. You are their mother, in every sense of the word. I can’t imagine another day without you by my side, Bella. I adore you and I want to spend the rest of my life, showing you _how_ much I do. I love you and it would mean the world to me …” He opened the box and shakily held out the ring, pressing it onto her left ring finger. “… if you would marry me? Be my wife? Be the mother to our children, both current and children we’ll have in the future?”

“You want more children?” Bella asked.

“With you, yes,” he said. “I want to be with you, as I’m making love to you and creating a new life with our love.” He chuckled. “God, that’s cheesy.”

“It was, but I understand,” she giggled, looking down at her ring. It sparkled radiantly under the incandescent light of the Christmas tree. “Edward, this ring … _it’s beautiful._ ”

“Nothing but the best for my fiancée,” Edward said, kissing her tenderly. “But, you have yet to answer my question, Ms. Swan. Will you marry me?”

With a brilliant grin, Bella kissed him and whimpered lowly as his tongue slid between her lips. Pressing her forehead to his, she nodded. “I can’t wait to marry you, Dr. Superhero.”

“I haven’t heard you call me that in a long time, Professor,” he purred. He looked at her and his eyes darkened, seeing the hunger in her espresso colored orbs. “I want to celebrate our engagement, sweetness. I want to make love to you.”

“I don’t want you to … I know that you’re still struggling,” she trailed off.

“I know you’d never hurt me. I didn’t have anything to drink and I love you. I want to show you,” he murmured. Picking her up, he carried her up the stairs. In their bedroom, the lights were dimmed and their personal Christmas tree basked the room in a romantic glow. He placed Bella on her feet and stared at her, his hands cupping her face. “I love you, Bella. You have no idea how happy you’ve made me. You’re the mother of our children. You’re going to be my wife.”

“And you’re going to be my husband,” she breathed. She kissed him, her fingers tangling into his hair. “Make love to me? Make me yours?”

“No, make me yours, Mrs. Cullen. I should have only been yours to begin with, my sweetness,” he said. “Make me eternally yours.”

**A/N: Sorry, cliffie, but the _best kind_. Next chapter is going to be straight-up lemon … An extra good one since you’ve been so patient with me. Bella is going to take care of her fiancé. They are going to reclaim what they lost. And will Domward make an appearance? **

**Pictures of Bella’s engagement ring is on my blog, along with inspiration for their holiday décor. You can find the link to my blog on my profile. I’m also on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. Twitter, too: tufano79. As always, leave me with some positive reinforcement! Thanks, my loves!**

 

 


	77. Chapter 77

**For those of you who read the _Get Your Southern On_ contest entries, this is my contribution. I am tickled at the results … first place in public vote and third place for the judge’s choice. I’ve decided to break this up into smaller, drabblish chapters and it will be continued. The contest contribution is the first six or so chapters, roughly. I don’t know how long it will be, but I do have it planned. Thank you to Bridget for betaing this for me and for Clo, who created the banner. **

**Next chapter is going to be straight-up lemon … An extra good one since you’ve been so patient with me. Bella is going to take care of her fiancé. They are going to reclaim what they lost. And will Domward make an appearance?**

_“You want more children?” Bella asked._

_“With you, yes,” he said. “I want to be with you, as I’m making love to you and creating a new life with our love.” He chuckled. “God, that’s cheesy.”_

_“It was, but I understand,” she giggled, looking down at her ring. It sparkled radiantly under the incandescent light of the Christmas tree. “Edward, this ring … it’s beautiful.”_

_“Nothing but the best for my fiancée,” Edward said, kissing her tenderly. “But, you have yet to answer my question, Ms. Swan. Will you marry me?”_

_With a brilliant grin, Bella kissed him and whimpered lowly as his tongue slid between her lips. Pressing her forehead to his, she nodded. “I can’t wait to marry you, Dr. Superhero.”_

_“I haven’t heard you call me that in a long time, Professor,” he purred. He looked at her and his eyes darkened, seeing the hunger in her espresso colored orbs. “I want to celebrate our engagement, sweetness. I want to make love to you.”_

_“I don’t want you to … I know that you’re still struggling,” she trailed off._

_“I know you’d never hurt me. I didn’t have anything to drink and I love you. I want to show you,” he murmured. Picking her up, he carried her up the stairs. In their bedroom, the lights were dimmed and their personal Christmas tree basked the room in a romantic glow. He placed Bella on her feet and stared at her, his hands cupping her face. “I love you, Bella. You have no idea how happy you’ve made me. You’re the mother of our children. You’re going to be my wife.”_

_“And you’re going to be my husband,” she breathed. She kissed him, her fingers tangling into his hair. “Make love to me? Make me yours?”_

_“No, make me yours, Mrs. Cullen. I should have only been yours to begin with, my sweetness,” he said. “Make me eternally yours.”_

Bella knew that this was monumental for Edward. He was trusting her with his heart, his body, _his soul_. Her hands slid along his chest and he leaned forward, pressing his forehead to hers. Blowing out a breath, he cupped her face and kissed her sweetly, tasting her soft lips. Their kisses were tender and reverent. Edward’s hands moved down and slid around her waist. She was pressed against his hard body. She giggled. “What, sweetness?” Edward asked.

“I’m trying to be all sexy, but I’m struggling with this brace,” she said, looking at it with malice.

Edward snickered, taking it off her wrist. She rolled her hand, grimacing. “Feel more seductive now?”

“Let me wash my hands,” she said, kissing his cheek and scampering to the bathroom. Edward sat down, laughing and blowing out another breath. This was so perfectly them. It was a welcomed distraction from what they were about to do. Bella’s endearing behavior made his heart swell and calmed him tremendously. With his ex-wife, she was all about being in control and getting off, not really caring about him or his needs. But, with Bella, Edward could laugh, have fun and remember what it was like to make love. Not fuck. Not have sex, but physically showing another person how much they love the other, sharing one body and connecting their souls. “Dr. Superhero,” Bella said, waving her left hand in front of his face. “You’re spacing out.”

He caught her hand, looking at the ring that was on her finger. He ran his thumb over the diamond and smiled. “You said yes,” he breathed.

“I said I would,” she murmured, stepping closer to him and running her fingers through his hair. He hummed as her fingernails ran along his scalp. Gently coaxing his face up, she looked at him. “You tell me … you’re in charge, Edward. You want to stop. We stop.”

He stared at her, a crooked smile spreading over his handsome face. “This is why I love you, Bella. Thank you,” he breathed, leaning down and kissing her. Breaking away, his voice was gruff, “And I don’t want to stop. I want you, sweetness. It’s been far too long.”

Caressing his mouth over hers, she melted into his arms. Her lips were soft, molding against his. She sighed, her arms sliding around Edward’s body and holding him closely. Their kisses were filled with love, respect and adoration. Bella’s fingers danced up his spine before they tangled into his hair. He tasted her sweet lips, lost in her embrace and feeling her soft body against his. Pulling back, her cupped her heart-shaped face. Her lips were swollen and pink from their kisses and her eyes were dilated, rheumy with desire. He felt no fear, only the overwhelming need to be with her. “I need to touch you, Bella.”

She blushed, nodding. She wore an elegant, but sexy red dress. It was a wrap dress, giving her delicious curves and enticing him with the low-cut front. His fingers moved up her arms and across her collarbones. Resting on her chest was the journey pendant he’d given her for Valentine’s Day. It glittered in the dim glow of the Christmas tree lights. He picked it up and chuckled. “We’ve traveled quite a journey, sweetness.”

“We have,” she said, smiling wistfully. “But, our journey just beginning. We have the rest of our lives to complete that journey. And we’ll be together.” She pressed her head to Edward’s chest. He jumped, his eyes flying to hers. “Together, baby.” She moved her hand and clasped his right hand with her left. With a twist, they tugged on the tie that held the dress closed and the jersey fabric loosened. With a roll of her shoulders, the dress fell from her body and Bella stood in a sexy red lace bra and panty set.

“Fuck me,” Edward whimpered, looking at her lithe, but sensual body.

“Not tonight,” she giggled, stepping forward and reaching to unbutton his dress shirt.

“Good point,” he nodded, watching as her fingers clumsily worked their way down his shirt. Her right hand was still weak and her fine motor skills, like dealing with buttons, were suspect. However, he relished the slowness. It calmed his nerves. Once the shirt was unbuttoned, her fingers glided down his chest and she traced the swan tattoo he had on his ribcage. He shuddered, his eyes falling closed. Her warm hands moved along his abdomen. His nipples were hard and when her fingernails grazed them, Edward gasped. “Bella …” he whispered, looking at her.

“You okay?” she asked, blinking up at him.

“More,” he pleaded. She smiled, slow and carnal, pushing the shirt off his shoulders. Pressing her lips to his shoulders, she began kissing his body and he watched her with rapt attention while she _worshipped_ every inch of his upper body. Her fingers caressed, massaged and glided over his pale skin. With each pass of her hands, and tender brush of her lips, his arousal pushed against his zipper of his dress slacks. As she moved back in front of him, he captured her chin and crashed his mouth against hers. He picked her up easily, wrapping her legs around his waist and carrying her to their bed.

Cradling her head as he placed her onto the mattress, he hovered over her and kept moving his mouth with hers. Their kisses were more passionate and needy, desperate for more friction and more contact. Edward’s hands moved along her ribcage, feeling her warm skin with his palms. She arched her back, pressing her chest closer to his searching, massaging fingers. His hand gently cupped her breast, feeling it over her bra. Bella moaned, her mouth opening and her own fingers tangling into his hair. Their heated kiss broke. Edward looked at her and he fell in love with her all over again. Her rich mahogany waves were splayed over their white sheets, making her look like an angel. Her lips were pink, swollen and wet. But, her eyes drew him in. They were filled with nothing but absolute devotion and love for him. The deep chocolate was swirling with nothing but adoration and patience.

 _Bella would never hurt me. She loves me. She trusts me. I trust her,_ Edward thought. He cupped her sweet face, smiling tenderly at her. _I need my fiancée. My fears will not win. My love for her will overcome ALL of this._

Leaning down, her brushed his lips over hers and kissed down her neck. Bella whimpered as he caressed the swell of her breasts with his lips, his hands gliding along her ribcage and behind her back to easily unclasp her bra. It popped open. Bella shrugged her shoulders and the straps moved down her arms. Edward removed it the rest of the way, revealing her pert, but plump breasts. He’d seen them while they showered, but in this context, Edward’s mouth was watering to taste and tease them. Wrapping his lips around her pink nipple, he suckled, nibbled and worked her body into a frenzy. She was mewling with pleasure, her hands tangled in his hair as he tasted her pale skin.

Bella pressed on Edward’s shoulder, forcing him onto his back. “I should be the one worshipping you, Edward,” she purred.

“But, I want to kiss you. Love you,” he whispered.

“And you can, but I want to thank you for being my rock,” she smiled, straddling his hips and pressing her lips to his. “Let me love you.” She smiled against his mouth, wriggling down and trailed her lips down his chest, teasing and taunting him. He watched her, lost in the feelings of her wet mouth, warm hands and seductive stare as she worked him. Reaching his belt, she kept her expressive eyes on him as she deliberately unbuckled it and unbuttoning his dress pants. “Are you okay?”

He nodded, feeling better than just _okay._ He was about to explode. His cock was rock hard, leaking and desperate for some sort of release. He hadn’t even touched himself since he’d found out what had happened with his ex-wife. The only touch he wanted to feel was Bella’s. Her hands, her mouth, her wet, tight pussy.

 _God, I want that … I need that_ … Edward whimpered as he watched Bella pull on his pants, easing them over his hips along with his boxer briefs. His arousal smacked on his belly and Bella grinned, slow and carnal. With deliberate movements, she wrapped her fingers around the base of his shaft. He was prepared for fear, anxiety, but felt nothing of the sort. He only felt his stomach flip and his mind screaming for more.

Almost torturously slow, Bella ran her hand along the length of his erection. He let out the most delicious growl-whimper as she teased him. When she ran her tongue, tracing the vein on the underside of his cock, Edward’s hips bucked and his head fell back. “Fuck me,” he barked. Bella just giggled, plunging her mouth around him and swirling her tongue around the head. Her left hand was wrapped around the base while she gently rolled his balls with her right hand. “Oh, God. Bella, I can’t … I want to be inside you when I come.”

Bella didn’t stop, bringing him to the brink, but slowing down and kissing his hips while he panted. “I want you to feel good, Edward,” she whispered, her hand languidly stroking him. “We have all night. You said you wanted to worship me. I want to do the same to you. Let me make you come, baby. Please?” She bit her lip, twisting her wrist. It felt so good and she was right in the fact that they had _all_ night. He rolled his hips and she took it as a go, wrapping her lips around his dick and bobbing her head easily.

Edward watched her, gripping the bedspread with his hands. Her eyes fluttered shut and she took him deeper. Sucking her cheeks in, he almost lost his control but he kept it together. _I don’t want this to stop. Fuck me, she’s beautiful …_ He focused on other things but when she nipped at the head of his cock, felt his control slip. When her teeth ran along the underside of his hardness, he moaned as he exploded in her mouth, his orgasm coming out of nowhere. Bella kept her mouth on him, tasting him and swallowing all he had to offer. Cleaning him with kisses, she sat up, dabbing her chin daintily. Edward laughed, sitting up and pulling her astride his waist. She grinned smugly. “You enjoyed that, Professor?” he asked.

“I think you enjoyed that more than me, Dr. Superhero,” she chuckled, her fingers playing with his messy bronze locks. She bit her lip, her arms resting on his shoulders. “I love you, Edward. Are you okay? Really?”

“I am okay,” he whispered, his hands moving along her back and gliding up her chest before cupping her breasts. “I’m more than okay.” The heat from between her legs was overwhelming. “And it appears you are more than okay, too, sweetness. Does sucking my cock make you wet?”

Bella nodded, rocking her hips over his. “I want you,” she murmured. “I want your mouth on me.”

“Where?” he asked, gliding his hands down her body and squeezing her ass. “Tell me, Isabella.”

“I want your mouth on my pussy,” she cooed, crashing her lips against his. He eagerly slid his tongue between her lips and tasted his essence on her mouth. They kissed each other hungrily and he felt his cock begin to harden. But, he wanted to fulfill his promise and respond to Bella’s request for his mouth to devour her sweet, succulent sex. He flipped them easily and he pulled off her panties, tossing them carelessly onto the ground. She rubbed her core against his belly, making him groan as he felt her soaked folds.

“I have to taste, my sweet girl,” he choked out. “Please, can I taste you?” She nodded against his lips and whimpered when he moved his way down her body, spreading her legs and swiping his tongue through her drenched lower lips. She gasped, bucking her hips. Edward feasted on her, relishing in her sweetness. _Her_ sweetness.

No, she was _his sweetness._ And he was hers, irrevocably.

Her flavor coated his tongue and she was unbelievably sweet. He’d missed tasting her. He eagerly ran his tongue along her slit, growling when her arousal increased and spilled out of her, unhindered. When he pressed two fingers inside of her, his growls were more feral. She was so tight and so very, very wet. Curling his fingertips, he plunged them deep within her. Bella mewled and writhed with his touch. He was growing ever harder, but he needed her to come. He had to taste her as she shattered from _his_ touch. The touch and love he was freely giving.

“Edward,” Bella gasped. “Oh, my GOD! I’m going to come.” He redoubled his efforts, pumping his hand inside and licking her clit feverishly. When her muscles clenched around his fingers and he tasted a gush of wetness against his tongue, he snarled lowly. Bella was arched off the bed, her face was blissfully contorted. He kept his mouth on her until she collapsed on the bed, panting heavily and her limbs akimbo. He crawled up her body, smiling smugly as he hovered over her. “Damn … I think … no brain cells … love you?”

He laughed, kissing her neck and nuzzling her body to his. “I think I scrambled your brain,” he said, brushing her curls away from her face.

“Uh, yeah,” she replied, grinning drunkenly. “I forgot how fabulous you are with that tongue of yours.” She kissed him, tasting her essence on his lips. “Hmmmm, we taste good together.” She ran her hand along his jaw and stared at him. “Okay?”

He blinked down to his swollen cock. “Definitely,” he purred. “I want to be with you. _Only_ you, my sweetness. I need to make love to you.” Bella nodded and he moved so he was in the cradle of her hips. She hooked her legs over his waist and bit her lip. He sat on his haunches, grasping his arousal. “I love you, my Bella.”

“I love you more, Edward,” she whispered. He stared at her, rubbing himself between her folds. He guided his head to her entrance. Bella whimpered as he slid himself into her body. “Oh, God. So, good, baby.”

He was frozen. Not in a memory. Her body was clenched around him and he felt nothing but her love. He looked up from where they were joined to her angelic face. “Bella,” he breathed.

“Yes, Edward,” she cooed.

“My Bella,” he said, rolling his hips. “You’re my Bella. And I’m yours. I love you.” He dropped down and kissed her, moving easily. Their kisses were deep, passionate. Her fingers tugged gently on his hair. He growled, moving one of her legs over his shoulder and moving deeper inside. “You feel so good, my sweet girl.”

“Edward …” Bella panted, listening to their slapping skin. It was so intimate. They were reconnecting, bonding and solidifying their relationship. Looking into each other’s eyes, evergreen to chocolate, something sparked and the emotion of what they were doing hit them both. Tears fell freely as they came together. Edward collapsed on top of her, holding her so tightly. She was being squished, but he was crying against her shoulder. “I love you,” she chanted, her own tears tracking down her cheeks. “I love you so much, Edward. I’m yours.”

“I’m sorry,” he sniffled, sliding out of her and gathering her in his arms. “I’m a mess.”

“No, you’re not,” she chuckled, brushing his hair away from his sweaty forehead. He gave her a wry look. “You’re not. You have every right to be emotional. Do you not see the tears on my cheeks?” He blew out a breath. “Edward, I love you. I will always love you. I wouldn’t have said yes if I had hated you.”

“You did say yes,” he said, wiping his cheeks and picking up her left hand. He threaded their fingers together, looking at the engagement ring on her finger. “It looks so beautiful on your hand, sweetness. I’m happy that we’re together.” He lifted their hands and he kissed her knuckles. She shivered. “Are you cold?”

“A little,” she giggled. They got under the covers and he held her naked body against his. “I’ve missed this. Missed us.”

“I have, too,” he sighed. “To go from being incredibly sexual and demonstrative to stopping so abruptly …”

“Edward, I get why you did. Hell, I don’t blame you,” she murmured.

“Tonight, it’s our new beginning,” he nodded. “The start of a new chapter in our lives. You’re no longer the one that got away. I get to keep you. We’re getting married, sweetness. I love you and I see a future with you. You’re my happily ever after. I got my happy ending.”

“Yeah, you did,” she giggled, waggling her brows. Edward rolled his eyes. “But, don’t think of it as ending. Both of us? We’re just getting the happy. I never want this to end.” He smiled crookedly and kissed her. Their kisses grew heated and in record time, Edward grew hard for the third time in one night. As the clock struck midnight, they were lost in each other, celebrating their happy … not ending … never ending.

Just _happy._

**A/N: Okay, so 3400 words of pure lemon … I hope I did it justice. This chapter took a while to write. Anyhow, we’re nearly done with the story. I know where I want it to go, but I just need to get there. Leave me some! Thank you for reading! ;-)**


	78. Chapter 78

**For those of you who read the _Get Your Southern On_ contest entries, this is my contribution. I am tickled at the results … first place in public vote and third place for the judge’s choice. I’ve decided to break this up into smaller, drabblish chapters and it will be continued. The contest contribution is the first six or so chapters, roughly. I don’t know how long it will be, but I do have it planned. Thank you to Bridget for betaing this for me and for Clo, who created the banner. **

**Getting close to the end folks … onto it!**

After the holidays, Edward went back to work. It was a bit of a shock to the system. They went from seeing each other all day, every day, to only seeing each other at night, when Edward was _not_ on call. Bella was also preparing to go back to work, but only after the twins’ birthday party. They were turning eight on January nineteenth and were having a combined party, the weekend _after_ their actual birthday. Bella was coordinating all the plans with Alice, Esme and Sue.

And those weren’t the only plans that were being made. Edward and Bella were moving forward with their upcoming nuptials. Edward wanted to get married on Valentine’s Day, as in two months from when they were engaged, but Bella was adamant on having _more_ time to pull things together. After discussing it with Alice, Bella’s matron of honor and Esme and Sue, who had taken on a motherly role in Bella’s life, they decided to get married in early June in Key West, recreating their first family vacation.

Then, after their wedding, Edward and Bella would be flying to Jamaica for a week-long honeymoon while the kids were staying with Nana, Poppy, Papa Charlie and Grammy Sue.

It wasn’t the _immediate_ wedding that Edward wanted, but it was a fair compromise for both. Bella wanted to have the memories of a wedding, albeit a small one, but not going to the courthouse, like Edward suggested. He felt like a tool, remembering that this was Bella’s first wedding and he didn’t want to deny her dreams of being escorted down an aisle on Charlie’s arm and beginning their new life properly.

“Momma, I got a few more RSVPs,” Lucy said, handing Bella a stack of cards. “Everyone is excited to go to the Jump Zone. I think Liam has some, too.”

“Excellent,” Bella sang, looking at the names. Almost everyone they’d invited were coming to the party. One or two were unable to come, due to previous commitments, but they had already delivered gifts to the house from their children. It was an unexpected, but welcomed gesture from the parents. “Where’s your brother?”

“I’m here, Mom,” Liam said, clambering into the backseat. “Sorry. I was talking to Hunter about the party. Here’s his invite-thing.”

“Thanks, sweetie,” Bella smiled. “We need to get stuff for the goody bags and assemble those tonight. Do you have any ideas what you want?”

“Dad used to take us to the dollar store and we’d pick out toys and stuff,” Lucy suggested. Bella nodded, but she knew that the toys at the dollar store were not the best quality. They were only a _dollar_.

“I think we can get something a little nicer at Target,” Bella said. The twins nodded and she pulled away, driving them to the closest Target. They did find something for the goody bags that wouldn’t break the bank. For Liam’s guests, he got them some sort of superhero action figure, a small coloring book and a set of crayons. Lucy’s guests got a girly doll or small stuffed animal, a sticker set and some lip gloss. They got some plain small gift bags and curling ribbon, heading back to the house.

The twins darted off to work on homework, while Bella made dinner. She was finally freed from her wrist brace but it would always be weak and she would know that it was going to rain, thanks to the scar tissue and early onset arthritis. Bella kept dinner simple, reheating some lasagna she’d made over the Christmas break. As she was putting in the garlic bread, Edward came home. The dress clothes he was wearing were gone and he was in a set of dark blue scrubs. He looked so sad. “Everything okay, Edward?”

“Lost a patient today,” he sighed, walking over to Bella and nuzzling her close. “I was working at the office when one of my regular kiddos came in for shortness of breath. It wasn’t shortness of breath, Bella. He had a massive tumor growing in his belly and his mother thought he was having an asthma attack. It came out of nowhere. So, I went to surgically excise the tumor with Dr. VanDuzor. He just wouldn’t stop bleeding. We couldn’t cauterize the blood vessels fast enough. Dr. VanDuzor and I, we worked for hours trying to save this kid, but he lost too much blood. He bled out on the table.”

“Oh, Edward,” Bella sniffled. “I’m so sorry. How old was he?”

“Same age as Liam,” he said, holding Bella tighter and inhaling her soft, feminine scent. “The mother was so upset and understandably so. She threatened to sue us for malpractice, but it wasn’t anything we did. The kid is going to have an autopsy, at my insistence. We need to find out when the tumor began growing. I’m also going to check his history to see if it was something that _I missed._ His medical records are being delivered to my office tomorrow.” He looked at her, cupping her cheek and kissing her tenderly. “It hurts so much when you lose a patient. And to think that it could have been _my fault_.”

“Don’t think that way, Edward,” Bella said, her fingers massaging his shoulders. “You did everything you could to save that boy. The mother was probably overcome with grief and needed someone to blame. You were there and she attacked you.” She ran her fingers up to his hair and scratched his scalp. “Go upstairs. Take a shower and relax. Dinner will be ready when you’re done. Also, love up on your kids.”

“Our kids,” he argued, pressing his forehead to hers. “And that sounds great. Love you, sweetness.” He kissed her tenderly before darting upstairs. He saw his children, giving them extra-long hugs and surreptitiously checking their vitals. Liam called him out on it, but Edward said he wanted to make sure his babies were perfect. With one more hug for each twin, Edward showered and let the ugliness of the day fall down the drain.

Downstairs, Bella finished making dinner. The twins set the table and helped by making the salad. Edward came down, wearing a pair of loose lounge pants and a hoodie, his glasses on his face. Bella handed him a glass of wine, which he accepted with a smile. They sat down, eating a family dinner and listening to the twins prattle on about school and their upcoming birthday party. After dinner, Edward and Bella helped the twins assemble the goody bags and they write down the names of each person attending the party on the bags. That night, Edward and Bella made love, almost desperate to feel each other. Edward needed to feel her smooth skin against his, reminding him that he wasn’t alone anymore and Bella was more than willing to give him the comfort he so urgently needed.

xx TOTGA xx

As it turned out, the tumor was fast-growing malignant mass that was crushing the boy’s insides. There was nothing that could have been done. Edward checked his findings and there was nothing at his last appointment that indicated there was something wrong. From the pathology of the tumor, it would have killed him, regardless of the outcome of the surgery. It put Edward’s mind at ease that he didn’t fuck up, but he was still saddened by the loss of this boy.

The mother had also received the same report and backed down from suing for malpractice, thankfully. She apologized for her behavior and just as Bella surmised, Edward was just the scapegoat for what had happened.

It made preparing for the twins’ birthday party a little easier. He could focus on his own children and their happiness. “Edward, did you call and confirm our reservation?” Bella asked as she loaded up the boxes, with Edward’s help, with the goody bags, birthday cakes and other treats into the back of her car.

“I did it during my lunch,” he said. “We’re good to go. They have the tables that we requested. I dropped off the decorations this morning and their crew is setting it up.”

“Thank you,” Bella smiled. “I wasn’t sure how we’d handle the food, gifts and décor in one car.”

“I’ve got you, sweetness,” Edward chuckled, his hand cupping her ass. Bella smacked his hand away, giving him a glower. “What?”

“We’re about to have thirty eight-year-olds at this jump zone place. Keep your wandering paws to yourself,” she giggled. “You had enough of my booty last night.”

“Can you blame a guy?” he winked.

“No, I can’t, but you need to behave, Dr. Superhero,” she snorted. “And nice shirt.”

“I’m living up to my name,” he smirked, tugging down on his Superman shirt. “And Liam is my mini-me, today. He wanted a superhero party. He got one, complete with one nerdy dad who acts like a superhero.”

“You’re not nerdy,” Bella scoffed. “Please. Enough of that nonsense. If anyone is a nerd it’s me.”

“We’ll just have to agree to disagree. You are far from a nerd, baby,” Edward cooed. “You’re sexy, smoldering, succulent and sensual.”

“Nice use of alliteration,” she panted as his lips wrapped around her earlobe. He chuckled, his hands gliding under her shirt, but she twisted away. “But, no seducing me. Not now.”

“Later?” he asked, waggling his brows.

“Maybe,” she laughed. “Come on. Let’s get our kids and celebrate their birthdays!” Edward couldn’t help but sweep Bella into his arms and kiss her senseless. For the first time, he had someone to share the celebration of the twins’ birth. Someone who loved them as much, if not more so than him. His tongue slid between her lips and he growled lowly, pressing her against her Volvo. “Edward,” Bella panted. “The twins …”

“I love you,” he choked out. “Thank you for loving me and for _loving, adoring_ them.”

“They’re easy to love,” Bella said, smiling softly at him. “So are you, baby.”

“Hmmmm,” he replied, brushing his lips against hers. “It’s all my boyish charm and the crooked grin. Makes women fall to their feet.”

“You keep telling yourself that, Dr. Superhero,” Bella laughed, wriggling out of his hold. “Calm down and put that …” she pointed to his arousal pressed against the zipper of dark-wash jeans, “… away.”

Edward barked out a laugh as Bella corralled the kids into the backseat. Edward calmed down and they got in the car, driving to the Jump Zone. Inside, half of the party room was decorated with superheroes and the other side looked like a princess threw up everywhere, pink and purple on every solid surface. Edward put the Superman cake on Liam’s side and Bella balanced the princess cake on Lucy’s side. The twins carefully put the goody bags onto the tables. As they finished, parents began to arrive with their children. Once everyone arrived, Liam’s guests went to the trampolines while Lucy’s friends went to inflatables.

Edward kept a close eye on the kids. He didn’t want a broken limb on his watch, but the employees were also watching the kids, as well. Bella walked over to Edward, sliding her arms around his waist. “Making sure that no one injures themselves?” she asked.

“Yeah,” he chuckled, kissing her forehead. “I think Lucy is growing a clumsy gene. That girl stumbles and trips over thin air.”

“I was the same way until I finally grew into my skin,” Bella shrugged. “I still have moments of clumsiness, but I’m much less of a klutz.” Edward gave her a warm smile. “I think she may be going through a growth spurt. I tended to be clumsier when I was growing.”

The squeals of laughter broke their conversation. Lucy was on the trampoline, giggling with Avery and Mackenzie. Liam was ‘fighting’ in the inflatable sumo wrestling ring with Hunter. “I know this sounds completely trite, but it’s nice to have someone to share this with. Before, I would man the twins’ birthday by myself or with my mom. I’d be hiding from single moms who wanted to date me.”

“Were there many?” Bella asked, arching a brow. “You _are_ a catch.”

“My catch, Mrs. Cullen,” he snickered. “And there were too many to count. That’s when I asked my mom to help. I was just the bank account for the parties. I interacted with my children and their friends, but avoided the adults like the plague.” Edward shuddered, holding her closely and kissing her neck.

“Just because I have ring on it, doesn’t make me Mrs. Cullen, yet,” she quipped. “And who’s to say if I’m going to take your name.” He gave her a playful scowl. “Oh, you know I am, but still. We’ve got six months before I’m officially Mrs. Cullen.”

There was a wail in the inflatable section. Liam was on the ground, holding his nose and crying. Edward sprinted over to him. Bella was on his heels.

“I’m sorry, Dr. Cullen,” Hunter sniffled. “We fell and I stepped, accidently, on Liam’s nose. These suits …”

“It’s okay, Hunter,” Bella said soothingly. “It was an accident. Don’t worry, sweetie. Let me help you out of that thing while Dr. Cullen helps Liam.”

Edward quickly removed the suit and took a proffered towel, pressing it to Liam’s nose. He wanted to stop the bleeding before he made his assessment. Liam was crying, whimpering pathetically. “It’s okay, Lee,” Edward murmured. “Breathe through your mouth.”

“It hurts, Dad,” he choked out. Once the bleeding stopped, Edward gently prodded around his son’s nose. Liam barked out when he pressed on either side of his face and his tears began anew.

“I think it’s just bruised, Liam,” Edward said, reaching into Bella’s backpack, filled with anything and everything needed for a trip like this. He found an icepack, popping it and placing it on his face. “Keep this on here and if it still hurts by the time we leave, we’ll take you to get an x-ray.” He appraised his son’s face and he knew it wasn’t broken. It would bruise and he’d have two black eyes, but it wasn’t anything serious. The foot in the face was exactly the break everyone needed. The kids came over, ate cake and the twins opened their presents. Pictures were taken and they spent another hour bouncing on the trampolines, doing some crazy relay race.

While they were playing, Edward and Bella loaded up the car with the gifts, leftover cake and the decorations that could be reused. The balloons were donated to the Jump Zone and by late afternoon, every kid had been picked up and been given their goody bag. Lucy was falling asleep at the table and Liam was holding another ice pack to his face. “You okay, little man?” Bella asked Liam.

“Yeah. It’s just sore,” he said, wriggling his nose and experimenting with moving his eyebrows. “All the blood scared me, but I think I’m okay.” Bella pulled him into a hug, kissing his hair. He was sweaty and was in desperate need of a bath, but she loved up on him anyway. He nuzzled against her, relishing his mother’s love and sighed contentedly. Edward picked up Lucy and she was down for the count. Carrying her outside, Edward placed her in the backseat. Bella helped Liam next to his sister. “Love you, Mom.”

“Love you, too, Liam,” Bella smiled, kissing his forehead.

Once they got back to the house, Edward carried Lucy out of the car and had to come back for Liam, who had conked out as soon as he hit the highway. “This was probably their best birthday,” Edward said, tucking in his son into his bedroom. “Other than the nose debacle, but Liam bounced back pretty quickly.” He blinked over to Bella and brushed an errant curl away from her cheek. “Thank you.”

“Why are you thanking me?” Bella asked as he led them out of the room.

“Because I can,” he shrugged. “And because you love them as if they were your own children. I know I sound like a broken record, but it’s not easy to open your heart …”

“Stop,” Bella said, covering his lips. “They are my children. They are a part of you. And when the time is right, they’ll get siblings. Not half-siblings, _siblings_. I love you. I love them and that’s final.”

“Wanna practice making those siblings?” Edward asked smirking wickedly.

“We have to be quiet,” Bella returned.

“That’s doable,” Edward chuckled, picking her up and slinging her over his shoulder. Bella bit back a squeal as he ran to their bedroom, closing the door and locking it with a flick of the wrist.

You know what they say … _practice makes perfect._

**A/N: The twins had their birthday. Liam got knocked around, but he’ll be fine. I know the feeling. I was chaperoning for some school event and ‘fought’ against a coworker in one of those sumo suits. I got a foot to the nose. Which was _disgusting_. I hate feet. Eww! I was more squicked out about the heel to my schnoz. But, it was just bruised, not broken. It made wearing glasses tough, but it was all good. **

**Anyhow, we’re probably going to jump ahead in time. I don’t want to drag this story out any longer. We’re going to have Bella’s return to work, her meeting with the movie producers for _Mafia Princess_ and visiting the set. Not to mention WEDDING PLANNING! Leave me some loving! Thank you for reading! **


	79. Chapter 79

**For those of you who read the _Get Your Southern On_ contest entries, this is my contribution. I am tickled at the results … first place in public vote and third place for the judge’s choice. I’ve decided to break this up into smaller, drabblish chapters and it will be continued. The contest contribution is the first six or so chapters, roughly. I don’t know how long it will be, but I do have it planned. Thank you to Bridget for betaing this for me and for Clo, who created the banner. **

**Anyhow, we’re probably going to jump ahead in time. I don’t want to drag this story out any longer. We’re going to have Bella’s return to work, her meeting with the movie producers for _Mafia Princess_ and visiting the set. Not to mention WEDDING PLANNING! Leave me some loving! Thank you for reading! **

“Professor Swan?” came a timid voice. Bella looked up and saw one of her more promising students, Bree, from her creative writing course. “You wanted to see me?”

“I wanted to talk to you about your piece you submitted for the last assignment,” Bella said, pulling out the printed copy. “This is really good. I’m very impressed with the characterization and the world you created in the constraints I gave you with the assignment. It made me yearn for more. Fae, magic, a hidden darkness threatening to end the world? I’m not normally a fan of fantasy, but this has promise, Bree.”

“Really?” Bree asked.

“So much so, that I sent it to my editor and her interest is piqued as well,” Bella said, placing an email from Alice on top. “I know you’re a college student and you have your studies, but I’d like to see how this is developed. Where you take it.”

“This is only the first chapter,” Bree breathed. “I have about six written. It’s romantic, scary, sensual and filled with magic. I really like the author who wrote the _Throne of Glass_ series and so, I kind of started writing fanfiction and then one of my readers suggested I make my own original fiction. This is what I came up with. My beta, who also happens to be my roommate, helped a lot. I’m awful at the mechanics of writing. She’s a godsend.”

“That was my only critique,” Bella chuckled, pointing to the numerous grammatical errors in the story. “It helps to have a strong editor, or _beta_.”

“You’re not going to lecture me about writing fanfiction. Technically, it’s plagiarism,” Bree blushed.

“It is, but when I began writing, it was through fanfiction, too. I was in love with _Wuthering Heights_ and creating a world that was current with the characters helped me with my writing. I still have those stories saved on a flash drive somewhere,” Bella laughed. “I even dabbled in some _Twilight_ fanfiction. I am named after one of the main characters.” Bree giggled. “You have a gift, Bree. This is my editor’s email address. If you want to continue, send her what you have and see if she wants you to continue, but do _not_ let your studies slide.”

“Do you think I can really get this published?” Bree asked.

“Possibly. I can’t help you. Not right now, not while you’re a student on my roster. But, after the semester is over, I’m more than willing to help you. I want to read what happens to Jerehc and B’alim,” Bella smiled. “And work with your beta with those grammar things. An editor can only catch so much. It’s frustrating as a reader to mentally put in those commas and correct spellings.”

“Got it, Professor,” Bree blushed. “Thank you.” She took the short story from Bella and skipped out of the office. Bella turned back to her laptop and went back to grading the mediocre and downright bad stories written by the other students in her class. She hated tearing these kids down, but the plot development wasn’t there, nor was the characterization and don’t even get her started on the writing mechanics. They made Bree’s story, which had been covered in red pen, look like the great American novel.

Putting the grades into the gradebook and submitting them, Bella saved her work and began packing up. She was flying to Los Angeles to meet with the producers for _Mafia Princess._ Alice was joining her and they were also going to meet Jane to discuss the edits for her latest novel, a watered-down version of her story with Edward. He’d given her his blessing when she approached him. Jane had been patient and understanding when it came to her injuries, but she couldn’t extend Bella’s deadline any further. Edward would have the _true_ story, but the world, would have a variation of their story, _A Second Chance Romance_.

The title was definitely a work in progress, but from Alice’s initial readings, she was happy with the outcome of the story and she’d heard similarly from Jane.

Packing up her computer, Bella walked out to her car and slid into the driver’s seat. Sarah was leaving at the same time. “Hey, Bella,” Sarah beamed. “I feel like I never see you anymore.”

“Our schedules are so different,” Bella laughed. “How are your classes?”

“Easy. I’m only teaching one this semester, mainly working at the library,” Sarah smirked. “How are yours?”

“The contemporary romantic one is easy since I’ve taught it already, but I’m struggling with the creative writing course. I hate ripping the students’ writing to shreds. Their stories are …” Bella shuddered. “They’re bad.”

“I can imagine,” Sarah chuckled. “So, you’re heading out? I saw that your classes are canceled for Friday.”

“I’m flying out tonight to Los Angeles with my friend and editor, Alice,” Bella explained. “We’re meeting with the producers for the movie and going to see the first few days of filming. Edward was going to come, but he’s on call this weekend.” Bella checked her watch. “Crap, I have to get going. I still need to pack. Tuesday, we’re having lunch. Okay?”

“Got it,” Sarah said, hugging Bella awkwardly through the car window. “Have a safe flight.” With a wave, Bella left and picked up the twins from Carlisle and Esme’s. Edward breezed home just after they parked the car. He made dinner while Bella packed her bags for the three-night stint in Los Angeles. After a rushed meal, Alice picked up Bella and they drove the airport. The movie studio had provided a private jet for them and they left shortly before nine, arriving a little after eleven at Van Nuys airport. They got into a waiting limo and were driven to some fancy hotel. Bella called Edward, crashing as soon as she was off the phone.

The meetings with producers were amazing and the actors were exactly who Bella pictured in her mind for her characters. After those meetings, Bella and Alice met with Jane she loved her story, but hated the title. It was expected, though. “Why don’t you keep the title the same?” Jane said. “I like _The One That Got Away._ ”

“But, I didn’t get away. I came back,” Bella said.

“I’m in agreement with Jane. Go with your original title,” Alice said. “It’s so much better than _Second Chance Romance_. That just sounds cheesy.”

“Okay, okay,” Bella nodded.

“With that business aside, I made an appointment for you,” Jane said, flipping her raven hair over her shoulder. “I see a rock on your finger and I know you’ve chosen a date. I got your ‘save the date’ magnet for your destination wedding. But, do you have a dress?”

“I was going to go shopping …” Bella trailed off.

“That would be a no,” Alice snickered. “But, she’s trying to balance a lot. Working at the school, writing the novel and being a mom. Plus, how she can walk normally with all of the sex she’s been having.”

“Alice,” Bella hissed, smacking her friend’s arm. “Shut up.”

“What? You and Edward go at it like rabbits. I caught them in the laundry room once,” Alice giggled. “And seeing what he’s got packing, I know why.”

“Kill me now,” Bella moaned, hiding her face.

“Nah. Your fiancée kind of loves ya,” Jane snickered. “Come on. We have a two o’clock at Aria’s Bridal Salon.” She grabbed Bella’s hand, tugging her out of the booth. Alice tossed some cash on the table. A short cab ride later, they were at the bridal salon and Bella was pushed into dressing room, with a consultant. She described her wedding. The consultant nodded, leaving the room and coming back with dresses fit for a beach destination wedding. There were a few that Bella dismissed immediately. They were covered in lace and frilly nonsense. She wanted something simple, with just a touch of elegance.

The first dress was a strapless sheath that flared out a little bit just below the knees. It was satin with some intricate design within the satin folds. It was pretty, but was it her wedding dress? Jane wrinkled her nose and shook her head. Alice was a little more approving, but ultimately, it was a thumbs down. The second dress was also not the one either. The third dress, however, was simple but beautiful. It was still a sheath dress, but it had spaghetti straps. It hung loosely around Bella’s waist, which the consultant didn’t like. Pulling out a rhinestone belt, she bloused the top of the dress and it was exactly what Bella pictured. “This is it,” Bella whispered.

The consultant gathered Bella’s hair into a messy side bun, placing comb into her hair. “I think it is,” she beamed. She handed Bella a bouquet of silk flowers and they went out to the floor. Alice started clapping and Jane’s red lips quirked up into a sexy grin. “Is this the winner?”

“Oh, yes!” Alice squealed. “I love this. It’s so you, Bella. It’s simple, but this belt …”

“I know,” Bella smiled, turning around and grinning at how it made her body look. The back was bare and she imagined Edward’s hands gliding over her skin. “This is my dress. I want all of this.” The consultant took down Bella’s measurements and placed the order, which would have to be rushed since she’d have to pick it up when she flew out again in six weeks. Jane paid for the head piece and Alice bought the belt. Bella thanked her friends for their generosity. Alice said that it was her duty as matron of honor to spoil her bride. Jane waved it off, kissing Bella’s cheek.

All in all, the trip to Los Angeles was a success, in more ways than one.

xx TOTGA xx

“Esme, I don’t really see the point in having a shower,” Bella said as they were working on the wedding plans. “Edward and I are already living together.”

“It’s to help you start your new life,” Esme said, arching a brow. “It doesn’t have to be big and you don’t have to register for anything, if you don’t want. And consider this since I wasn’t there when you picked out your wedding gown. Please, let me throw you a bridal shower?”

“Okay, okay,” Bella said, feeling guilty for not including Esme in the wedding gown choice. “I’m sorry, but Jane and Alice ambushed me.”

“It’s okay, sweetie,” Esme chuckled. “Just let me spoil my newest daughter. I’m throwing you a bridal shower. It will be a lot of fun. How does early May sound?”

“I’m done with school on May fifth,” Bella said. “I still have to do some work for final grades and work summer hours at the library, which is three days a week for five hours a day, save for our wedding and honeymoon, but that sounds perfect.”

“I’m glad you said yes, because I’d already sent out the invitations. Everyone I’ve invited has said yes,” Esme smirked, looking so much like Edward. “May seventh is the date and you’re going to meet us here with Lucy. We’ll drive you to the location.”

“You are sneaky, Esme,” Bella chuckled, placing a finished wedding invitation into the box. “But, thank you. I truly appreciate it.”

Time had flown. Bella had just returned from her second Los Angeles trip and was in the home stretch of her spring semester. She saw a rough cut of the movie and was so pleased. She also picked up her wedding gown and had it delivered to Esme’s home. She didn’t want Edward to find it, so Esme was kind enough to keep it in her closet.

“Where’s my son today?” Esme asked, putting a stamp on the wedding invite.

“He’s taking Liam, Carlisle, my dad and Seth to get their suits for the wedding. They’re going with a light gray with waist coats. My dad is renting, as is Seth. Edward and Carlisle are going to purchase and they’re searching for something similar for Liam,” Bella explained.

“Do you have your bridesmaid dresses picked out?”

“Yeah. Leah and Sarah are wearing coral chiffon, while Alice is in turquoise,” Bella described, pulling out her phone. “This is the dress I chose. And Lucy is wearing the same shade as Alice.”

“This is going to be so lovely,” Esme said, smiling widely. “I love the colors. Perfect for a beach wedding.”

“Edward wanted to get married at the courthouse because he was so anxious for me to be his wife, but this is the one thing I want to be done right. Our relationship hasn’t been very conventional, but I want a white wedding,” Bella said, blushing. “Nothing too big, but still, a wedding.”

“Oh, my son. He can be incredibly romantic, but so boneheaded at times,” Esme sighed. She rolled her eyes, handing Bella back her phone. “I’m glad you put your foot down.”

“And it seems like a perfect location. It was our first family vacation,” Bella smiled. “And then, we’ll leave for our honeymoon. I’ve never been to Jamaica and I’m looking forward to spending some _alone_ time with Edward.”

“Resorted to some creativity?” Esme smirked. Bella’s cheeks flamed, but she nodded. “It was like that with Carlisle, too. I would visit him in the hospital. There was one janitor’s closet that saw more of our naked asses …”

“I don’t need to know this,” Bella moaned, hiding her face. Esme just giggled delicately, plucking another invitation from the pile and putting postage on it.

**A/N: So, we’re up to the end of March. Edward and Bella are getting married in early June. Bella found her dress and it’s so exquisite. If I had the figure for it, I’d wear it. But, alas, I have huge tits, a massive ass and yeah … too jiggly. LOL.**

**Up next will be the bridal shower and leading up to the wedding. Plus, we’ll have some kid-cuteness time. Leave me some loving! Thanks for reading!**

 


	80. Chapter 80

**For those of you who read the _Get Your Southern On_ contest entries, this is my contribution. I am tickled at the results … first place in public vote and third place for the judge’s choice. I’ve decided to break this up into smaller, drabblish chapters and it will be continued. The contest contribution is the first six or so chapters, roughly. I don’t know how long it will be, but I do have it planned. Thank you to Bridget for betaing this for me and for Clo, who created the banner. **

**Up next will be the bridal shower and leading up to the wedding. Plus, we’ll have some kid-cuteness time.**

“Are we going to get wet?” Lucy asked as Bella curled her hair. “If we’re going to get wet, it seems silly for you to curl my hair, Momma.”

“What are you talking about?” Bella laughed, twisting Lucy’s around the curling iron.

“We’re going to your bridal shower,” Lucy giggled. “When I take a shower, I usually get wet, Mom.”

“Lucy, you are too adorable,” Bella said, kissing her temple. “But, it’s not _that_ type of shower. Essentially, it’s a party for a couple to be ‘showered’ with gifts to begin their new life together. We’re not going to get wet. At least, I don’t think we are. The weather may have other ideas. It looks pretty dreary today.”

“That makes more sense,” Lucy said, blinking up at Bella. “Are you going to wear your pretty wedding dress?”

“I’m wearing that when I get married to your dad,” Bella said. “Today, I’m wearing a turquoise dress that Aunt Alice picked out for me. She also picked out a pretty pink dress for you, pretty girl.”

“Will Daddy be at the shower?” Lucy asked.

“He’ll come with your brother after it’s done. Usually showers are for ladies only,” Bella explained, clipping Lucy’s hair into a pretty half ponytail. “Your dress is in your room, along with a pair of sandals. Aunt Alice said she had some jewelry for you, too, but I’ll give it to you after you’re dressed.”

“Okay, Momma,” Lucy said, hopping off the counter and skipping out of the bathroom. Bella quickly applied her own makeup and smoothed out her curls, tying her hair back into a messy, curly bun. She changed into her dress, a turquoise stunner that was fell off her shoulders. She put on her jewelry and slid on the wedges that Alice said would go perfectly with her outfit. She put on some perfume and Lucy came back into the bedroom. “You look so pretty, Momma.”

“Thank you, sweetheart,” Bella said, turning to look at her daughter. “But, you are far prettier. Smile for me, sweet thang!” Lucy beamed and Bella took a photo with her phone. “Gorgeous, Luce.” She put her phone down and reached into the bag that Alice brought with Lucy’s jewelry. “This is a gift from Aunt Alice. Tell her thank you when you see her, pretty girl.”

“I will,” Lucy said, tearing into the bag. She squealed, pulling out a turquoise bead bracelet, a turquoise heart pendant and a pair of turquoise button earrings. “So pretty. Can you help me put it on?” Bella put the necklace on, struggling a bit with the tiny clasp. When they were on, she pulled Lucy into her lap and took a few selfies before loading her up into her SUV. They drove to Carlisle and Esme’s. “Nana!” Lucy sang, hopping out of the car into her grandmother’s arms. “We match!”

“That’s the plan, baby girl,” Esme giggled. “Now, we’ve got to go. Get into Nana’s car while I talk to your mom.” Lucy clambered into the car and Esme glided over to Bella, hugging her tightly and kissing her cheek. “You look radiant, Bella.”

“Thank you, Esme,” Bella smiled. “And thank you for throwing this shower. Though, you confused Lucy. She thought we were going to get wet and take an actual _shower_.”

“Oh my,” Esme laughed. “That girl …” Bella shrugged. “Now, you are the guest of honor. You get to sit back and relax. In you go.”  Bella got into the car and Esme slid into the driver’s seat. She drove them to the same hotel where Edward and Bella had the reunion, The Epicurean. Esme led them into a small ballroom that had been decorated in Bella’s colors of turquoise, coral and ivory. It was elegant, but with a touch of whimsy. Alice greeted them at the door and gave Bella a sash that said ‘Bride-to-be’ along with a tiara. She also had a sash made for Lucy that said ‘Best Girl.’ Inside, there was a photographer and all of the women that Esme had invited, including some of Bella’s friends from her job in Seattle, Jane, Sue, Leah and the entire English department from the University of Tampa.

Angela waddled over to Bella. She was pregnant. Again. “I thought you said that you were cutting off Ben,” Bella teased.

“I was. But, he was just so sexy,” Angela snickered, hugging her. “This was why I had to decline your offer to be a bridesmaid. I can’t travel by the time you get married.”

“But, you’re not _that_ pregnant,” Bella giggled.

“I’m not, but it’s the number of babies inside of me that hinder my ability to travel,” Angela deadpanned. “My Ben … he’s capable of creating a litter of children. Triplets, all identical.”

“Holy shit,” Bella breathed. “That’s why you’re so …”

“I know. I’m fucking huge,” Angela snorted. “I wanted to be here for you today. Ben is watching our daughter. They’re having a daddy-daughter day. Essentially, he’s over at his parents’ house and she’s getting spoiled with Grammy and Pops. I’m sorry that I can’t be there for your wedding …”

“Angela, stop. You are pregnant with triplets. I think that trumps my wedding,” Bella said, hugging her friend. “You bake that litter of humans until they’re ready to come out.”

“Sooner rather than later. I’m only four months in and I can feel my uterus screaming in agony,” Angela snickered, waddling back to her seat and settling down heavily. She panted, giving Bella a wry grin. “Just you wait until you’re with child, Swan. And Edward, he may give you a litter, too. He already has twins. They must run in his family.”

Bella whimpered and sat down at the table with Lucy. She was blissfully unaware of Bella’s conversation with Angela. Aunt Alice and Auntie Jane were keeping her occupied with some goodies they had hidden behind the bar. Lucy smiled happily, hugging Bella and appetizers were served while a few more guests arrived. The table overlooking the courtyard was covered with presents. She was surprised at the number of presents. Bella and Edward didn’t register anywhere since they both had what they needed at the house. Bella elbowed Alice. “What’s in the boxes?”

“A little of this. A little of that,” she smirked.

“Are ‘this’ and ‘that’ appropriate for little eyes?” Bella asked, arching a brow.

“Most of it. I trust you to be discreet,” Alice nodded. Bella rolled her eyes. “Enjoy a mimosa, Mrs. Cullen. You need to relax.”

Bella took the drink and downed it, swiping another one from the server. Alice giggled, asking the server to keep them coming, along with glasses of water, too. The meal was served. It started with a berry salad with goat cheese and walnuts, followed by salmon with some sort of vegetable medley and twice-baked potatoes and ended with orange creamsicle gelato. It was delicious.

Alice helped Bella to the comfortable chair near the window and started handing her presents. Bella opened each of them carefully, wary of their contents. Some were random kitchenware items that Bella wanted. Most were various forms of lingerie and sex toys. Bella had a hard time thanking her guests for those, but she smiled and hugged each person for their _generous_ gift. _Most of it, my ass_ , Bella grumbled mentally. _Most of it was NOT appropriate for little eyes. Fuck me._

After the gifts were opened, Edward arrived with Liam and Charlie. He took pictures with his fiancée and children and most of the women cooed at how attentive he was to his family. Bella kissed him. He dipped her, nibbling on her lips and Angela started crying. Edward looked up at her and was worried. “Sorry, I’m a hormonal mess,” she said. “Damn Ben and his super sperm.” She waddled over to Edward and hugged, which was awkward thanks to her belly. “You take care of her. You do that and you will still remain male. You break her heart, I’ll feed you your own cock.” She kissed Edward’s cheek, sobbing hysterically as she left the ballroom.

“What was that?” Edward asked, his eyes wide. “Who was that person? Surely that wasn’t Angela.”

“That’s Angela pregnant with triplets,” Bella giggled. “I think they fried her brain.” Edward nodded, moving so he was next to Bella and he held her closely, relishing in her normalcy. Bella rubbed his shoulders and kissed his jaw, snuggling into his embrace. However, as he held her, Edward’s imagination went haywire. He pictured Bella, her belly swollen with his child and he wanted it. He wanted Lucy and Liam to have siblings. “I know what you’re thinking, Edward Anthony. We’re on sex lock-down until the wedding. You promised me after we had that day alone, naked …”

“Damn it,” he grumbled. “Stupid sexbargo.”

“You’ll thank me on our wedding night, baby,” she smiled, kissing his jaw.

“If I don’t die of blue balls first,” Edward moaned.

“What are blue balls, Dad?” Liam asked, his eyes wide.

“Crap,” Edward spat.

xx TOTGA xx

Bella was typing on her laptop, working on her final edits for _The One That Got Away._ If all went well, it would be set for publication by the time school began again. Jane already had an amazing cover designed for the story. It was simple, but sexy. All that was needed was the story itself. As Bella was typing, Sarah walked over and closed the cover of laptop. “You’re on vacation, Swan. You’re getting married in less than a week,” she snorted. “Go seduce your future hubby.”

“We’re on a sex lock-down,” Bella snickered. “And we’re good to go for the ceremony.”

“Bella, girl, you are a workaholic,” Sarah chided, laughing quietly. “I know you feel like you _need_ to be here because of your time off from first semester, but you don’t.” Sarah handed her a paper. “This is your schedule for the rest of the summer.”

“I’m off for the rest of the summer,” Bella sputtered.

“Exactly. Spend time with your family,” Sarah smirked. “I’ll see you in Key West in a couple of days. We’re going to have a fantastic time with your bachelorette party, wedding …”

“Did you say bachelorette party?” Bella asked, shoving her computer into her bag. Sarah blanched, aware of gaff. “Thank you for the time off, Sarah. I’ll see you in Key West. I hope that Eric is able to come and we’ll see about this bachelorette party.” She hugged her friend and boss, stomping out of the library and driving to Alice’s home in her father’s neighborhood. She pulled up and parked the driveway, stomping up the steps up to the entrance of the bungalow. Using her keys, she let herself in and made her way through the house. Alice was in the family room, typing on her computer. “You little troll.”

“Nice to see you, too, Bella,” Alice sang.

“A bachelorette party? Are you fucking kidding me?” Bella snapped. “I don’t want a night of debauchery. I don’t want to get shots or wear a shirt of lollipops or some shit like that. It’s not my style.”

“We’re not going to do anything like that, Bella. Trust me,” Alice said, closing her computer. Bella gave her a disbelieving glare. “How did you find out?”

“Sarah spilled the beans,” Bella said, narrowing her eyes. “I hate surprises, Alice. You fucking know this.”

“I do and I’m sorry, but it’s not going to be a night of debauchery. How debaucherous could it be if your fiancé’s mother is coming with us. Or your future step-mom. Bella, we’re going out to dinner, all of us women, and then we’re going to have a slumber party. The twins are going to stay with Charlie and Carlisle, who want nothing to do with Edward’s bachelor party.”

“Does he know?” Bella asked. “He’s less-inclined to have a party than me. He won’t drink anything that he hasn’t prepared himself, Alice, thanks to what that bitch of an ex-wife did to him.”

“Crap,” Alice hissed, sending a text to Jasper. “That changes things. I’d forgotten.”

“Alice, I appreciate the _thought_ , but I don’t think that having a bachelor/bachelorette party is the best course of action,” Bella explained. “Perhaps, we could just have a combined barbeque on the beach at our villa. That way, we can include the twins, and our fathers.”

“You’re right, Bells. I’m sorry,” Alice said, her voice contrite. “I just wanted to make this special.”

“By being my maid of honor, you are,” Bella sighed, sitting down. “No separate parties and if you even think of separating Edward and me before we get married, you’re going to get bitch-slapped.”

“That was already a given,” Alice snickered. “I’ll make the necessary changes for your combined parties, making them more family friendly.”

“Thanks, Ali,” Bella beamed. “Now, I’m going to head home, after I pick up my kids and finish those final edits. You should have the story by tonight. I don’t want that lingering over my head while I’m on my honeymoon.”

“Good plan. I’ll see you at the airport in a couple of days, Bells. Love you, girl,” Alice beamed.

Bella smiled, hugging her friend and left the bungalow. She drove to pick up the twins from Carlisle and Esme’s and went back to her own home. The twins begged to go into the pool. Bella acquiesced, changing into some shorts while the twins put on their suits. Sitting on the verandah, Bella watched them as she made the changes to her latest novel. Edward came in, earlier than expected. “What are you doing home so early?”

“Elijah said I was done,” Edward quipped. “I’m on vacation until further notice. He told me to spend time with my family and have fun with my fiancée.”

“That seems to be a theme. Sarah told me the same thing,” Bella chuckled. She kissed him, sighing against his mouth. “Missed you.”

“Me, too,” he said, moving her and pulling her onto his lap. He smelled like his cologne and faintly of the hospital. She snuggled against him as they watched the twins, and a few of the neighbor kids, play in their pool. “Did we have more kids and I wasn’t aware?”

“Lucy invited the girl and the boy just moved in. Liam invited him,” Bella giggled. “Their parents know they’re here and they will be picked up by five.” Edward nodded, kissing Bella’s neck. “Stop, baby. Little eyes and a very horny fiancée.”

“You could let me have my wicked way with you,” he purred, wrapping his mouth around her ear. Bella elbowed him and moved from his lap, giving him a glower. “Damn, you’ve got pointy elbows.”

“I love you, Edward, but no nookie until our wedding night,” Bella said, waving her finger at her.

He made a face, grumbling under his breath. “I’m going to change and then put some burgers on the grill. Do you think the twins’ friends will want to stay?”

“I’ll ask,” Bella said, squeezing his knee. “I love you, Edward.”

“I know,” he snorted, getting up. Bella gave him a look. “Love you, too, Mrs. Cullen.” He kissed her lips and darted upstairs. He changed into a pair of shorts and polo. Downstairs, he went to the fridge and picked up some hamburgers and hot dogs. Bella was talking with the twins and their friends, but it looked like the other kids were getting to leave. Edward quickly made a salad and checked to see if there was potato or pasta salad in the fridge. There was both, thankfully. Carrying out the tray of meats, along with some cheese, he heated up the grill while Bella told the kids to go up to shower and change.

Dinner was quick and easy and they spent the evening just relaxing outside, hanging by the fire pit. Once the twins went to bed, Edward and Bella decided to start packing for their trip. They were taking two sets of suitcases … one was for the wedding and the other was for the honeymoon. They combined their belongings in the wedding suitcase, but packed separately for the honeymoon. Bella put in all things lacy, naughty and racy into her bag, including some of the toys she’d received at her bridal shower. Edward was just as sneaky, packing his honeymoon bag. He had a few tricks up his sleeve.

“How long are the twins staying in Key West?” Bella asked. “Are they leaving the same day we’re heading to Jamaica?”

“I think they’re staying until Wednesday,” Edward replied.

“Good to know,” Bella nodded. “I want to make sure they have enough clothes. Though, I think I have to go shopping with them. Most of the summer clothes from last year don’t fit.”

“They’re growing up so fast,” Edward frowned. “Next thing you know, they’re going to be graduating high school and going away to college.”

“We’ve got ten years before that happens, Edward,” Bella said, wrapping her arms around him. He still held a frown. “Why the pout, baby?”

“You said you wanted more children. How many more?” he asked. “I mean … how many?”

“Maybe another two?” Bella shrugged.

“When can we start, Bella?” he whispered, staring into her eyes. “I want to complete our family. Have _our_ children.”

“I just had my appointment with my gynecologist. I had my shot at the appointment, but I don’t have to go back,” Bella replied. “I can let it lapse and we can try.” He smiled, all crooked and full of joy. “It might take time, baby. My body has to get used to creating its own hormones, but we can try. Sooner the better.”

“I love you, Bella,” he said, hugging her closely and burying his face into her hair. She felt tears on her skin and she massaged his back. She knew what this meant to him. Being able to be an _active_ part in the process was so important for Edward. With what Tanya did to him, he lost his choice, but with Bella stopping her shot, they were both making the decision for children.

“I adore you and we’re going to do this together,” Bella vowed quietly. She pulled back, wiping his cheeks with her thumbs. “Together.”  He grinned crookedly, tears still spilling over onto his cheeks and he kissed her, lost in her mouth and falling onto the bed. Bella giggled, rolling them so she was perched on his lap. “On our wedding night, bub. Nice try.”

“Damn it,” he laughed.

**A/N: Up next is the wedding … and some citrusy action. We probably have one or two more chapters, plus the epilogue. Leave me some loving! Thanks for reading! :-)**


	81. Chapter 81

**For those of you who read the _Get Your Southern On_ contest entries, this is my contribution. I am tickled at the results … first place in public vote and third place for the judge’s choice. I’ve decided to break this up into smaller, drabblish chapters and it will be continued. The contest contribution is the first six or so chapters, roughly. I don’t know how long it will be, but I do have it planned. Thank you to Bridget for betaing this for me and for Clo, who created the banner. **

**Up next is the wedding … and some citrusy action. We probably have one or two more chapters, plus the epilogue.**

“Bella, stop squirming,” Alice chided. “I’m going to poke you in the eyeball with the mascara wand.”

“Sorry, I’m just ready to get married,” she said, blowing out a breath. Alice applied the mascara and quickly moved to the other side. When she finished, she stepped back. “Am I done?”

“You just need your lipstick, but we’ll put that on after you have your dress on,” Alice nodded.

Bella shot up and walked to the bedroom, looking at her simple but elegant wedding dress. With Alice and Sarah, she got dressed and was pleased with how she looked. The dress was slinky, but not overly sexy. Alice tied a rhinestone headband around Bella’s curled up-do and slid the veil into her hair. With a deft hand, her lipstick was applied and Bella was deemed ready to go. The photographer snapped photos of Bella, overlooking the beach as Alice, Sarah and Lucy got ready. Once they were ready, the photographer took photos of everyone in the bridal suite, focusing mainly on Bella and Lucy and their relationship.

“Momma, you look so pretty,” Lucy cooed, tracing her fingers over the pearls Bella wore around her neck. They were a gift from Sue. In her ears, were a pair of earrings from Esme and Carlisle. Charlie purchased the matching bracelet. “You look like a princess.”

“So, do you, pretty girl,” Bella said, kissing Lucy’s hands. “We match with our jewelry.”

“Daddy got it for me, Momma,” Lucy beamed, her toothless smile making Bella chuckle. She’d lost two of her teeth the day before they left for the Keys. Liam also lost a tooth, but it was in the back of his mouth and not noticeable in his grin. Both of them got extra big monetary gifts from the tooth fairy. Bella smirked, hugging her daughter.

“Bella, it’s almost time,” Charlie said. He was tugging on his light grey suit. He hated wearing anything other than his uniform or shorts. This was a huge departure for him.

“You look so handsome, Dad,” Bella smiled.

“Damned monkey suit,” he grumbled, rolling his shoulders uncomfortably. Lucy giggled and Charlie gave her a wink. Bella kissed Lucy’s cheek and stood up. Alice handed her the bouquet of flowers and they took some pictures before heading out to the cabana overlooking the beach where the ceremony was being held. Bella looked through the window, seeing her friends, family and guests all take their seats.

“How’s Edward?” she asked.

“Happy as a clam and eager to be your husband,” Charlie snickered. “He asked me to give you this before you walked down the aisle.” Charlie held up a light blue gift bag, stuffed with coral and ivory tissue paper.

“We said no presents,” Bella grumbled, eyeing the present.

“And does Edward listen? Ever?” Charlie laughed. Bella shrugged, shaking her head ‘no.’ He pushed the bag into Bella’s hands and she opened up the card. It was a simple piece of heavy ivory cardstock with Edward’s filigreed initials. Bella flipped up the card, reading Edward’s neat script.

_My Sweetness,_

_The day has_ finally _arrived. Our wedding day! It’s been far too long overdue, my love. However, it’s better late than never. I should have always been you, from the start. Knowing that we will spend the rest of our lives together, makes it all worthwhile. I know that we will have our happily ever after. It started when we reconnected at the reunion._

 _That was the_ main _reason why I wanted to get married on Valentine’s day. It would have been one year, to the day, of us coming together as a couple. But, you, in your infinite wisdom, said we needed to celebrate our relationship with our friends and family. Six weeks would not have been enough time to pull it together. Hindsight is twenty-twenty and I agree with you. Now…_

_I’m happy we’re doing this ceremony. It’s small, but celebrates us as a couple. It also gives us a chance to bind us together. As a family. You are brilliant, my love. I can’t wait to see the kids’ faces!_

_Now, I know I promised_ NOT _to get you a present, but I couldn’t resist. You have something old with the handkerchief from your grandmother (thanks, Charlie, for finding that!). Your new is your dress and I cannot wait to see you in it. I’m giddy with anticipation. Borrowed is the garter from Alice and you don’t have anything blue. Or so a little pixie told me. Your new blue item, well … open it and see. It matches our colors and will go with the pearls you’re already wearing._

_I love and adore you, my beautiful Bella. You are my dream come true and I can’t wait to start our lives together as husband and wife._

_All my love,_

_Dr. Superhero_

Bella laughed, clutching the card to her chest. “Was it a good note?”

“My soon-to-be husband is awesome and has missed his calling as a writer,” Bella said, pulling out the small box and gasping when she saw the bracelet. “Oh, wow. This is gorgeous.”

“He went with that one. I thought he’d go more traditional,” Charlie chuckled. Bella arched a brow. “What? I was with him when he got it, Bells.” He plucked the bracelet out of the box and wrapped it around her wrist. “He helped me get the bracelet that you’re wearing right now and so, yeah … I’m glad you like it.” He clasped it, kissing her temple. “Love you, baby girl.”

“Love you, too, Dad,” Bella whispered, hugging him.

The wedding planner poked her head into the cabana, announcing that it was time to walk down the aisle. Gathering the skirt, they walked to the ceremony site, hiding behind some large shrubbery. Sarah walked down the aisle first, on the arm of Elijah, Edward’s boss. Alice went next with Jasper. Lucy skipped after them, gleefully holding her bouquet as a junior bridesmaid. Bella was gripping Charlie’s arm. “Don’t let me fall, Daddy,” she whispered.

“Never, baby girl,” he said, his voice catching. She looked up at him and saw that Charlie was crying. He _never_ cried. He gave her a watery smile, kissing her cheek and once the music changed, led her down the aisle to her very own personal superhero.

At the end of the aisle, Edward stood, wearing a beaming grin and tears streaming down his face freely. Liam was standing in front of him, bouncing on his toes, excited to hug his mom. Edward kept a hand on Liam’s shoulder to keep him from bolting down the aisle and tackle Bella. Both father and son were dressed the same. They had on matching, tailored, light grey suits that coordinated with the other groomsmen. However, Edward and Liam had waistcoats with their suits. Liam’s was the same material as the suit, while Edward’s was a light blue, matching the bridesmaid dresses. Though, he wasn’t worried about his attire. His eyes were trained on the white runner and he let out a small cry when he saw Bella on Charlie’s arm.

She was everything and _more_. Her dress was cut close to her body. It was ivory with spaghetti straps with a rhinestone and pearl belt, with the dressed slightly bloused over the belt. The skirt gently flared away from her hips, trailing behind her gracefully. She almost floated toward Edward. Her feet were barefoot, for the most part, but she had some sort of bling over the top of her feet and she had a turquoise pedicure.

Charlie stopped in front of the officiant and there were a few words exchanged before Bella’s hand was placed into Edward’s. They threaded their fingers together and stood together in front of the local minister who was performing their ceremony. The ceremony was a blur. Both Edward and Bella were focused on the person in front of them. Words of promise, forever and unending devotion were murmured before they turned to the kids, completing their ceremony.

“When I met with Edward and Bella, I was surprised when they asked me to include Liam and Lucy in the ceremony,” the minister said. “However, it’s a beautiful, amazing thing to witness. Liam and Lucy, can you come up and stand by your parents?” Liam stood in front of Bella and Lucy was in front of Edward. “Bella, Edward? Can you repeat after me? We vow … to protect and love you … from the moment you are born … until we are no longer on this earth … you are both the most cherished gift any person could ever want … we love you, forever and always.” Edward kissed Lucy’s cheek and hugged her tightly. Bella crouched down and held Liam.

“Liam and Lucy, do you accept your parents’ promise to you?”

“We do,” the chirped, switching parents and hugging them.

Jenks stepped forward holding the adoption papers. “I like this part of my job. Isabella Cullen, can you please sign this here and here?” Jenks said, handing her a pen. She scrawled out her new name, officially and legally making her the twins’ mother. He kissed Bella and shook hands with Edward. “You got yourself an amazing mom, twin terrors. Treat her right.”

“Always, Mr. Jenks,” Lucy chirped, hugging Bella and moving closer to her.

“We have one more thing to do, Miss Lucy,” the minister chuckled. Esme called for them and they sat back down by their grandparents. “Edward, Bella, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride.”

Edward smiled, stepping forward and taking Bella’s face into his hands. “I love you, Mrs. Cullen,” he purred before pressing his lips to hers. Bella melted against him and slid her arms around his waist, pulling him closer to her body. Edward’s tongue slid between her lips but they were mindful of their audience and broke apart before things got out of hand.

“I love you, too, Dr. Superhero,” she sighed against his lips. He whooped and lifted her into his arms. Bella squealed, holding onto his shoulders.

“I’d like to introduce, for the first time, Dr. and Mrs. Edward and Isabella Cullen,” the minister laughed as Edward carried Bella down the aisle to share their second kiss, a more private kiss, in their long-deserved happily ever after.

**A/N: Congratulations to Dr. and Mrs. Edward and Isabella Cullen. They are married and have finally received their fairy tale ending. However, we have one more real chapter (the honeymoon) and then an epilogue. Thank you for reading. I appreciate your support as we continue this journey together. Pictures of their wedding are on my blog and tumblr. Links for both of those are on my profile. I’m also on Facebook: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. I’m also on twitter, too: tufano79. See you in a couple of days … and I’ll be posting using my computer. :-)**

 


	82. Chapter 82

**For those of you who read the _Get Your Southern On_ contest entries, this is my contribution. I am tickled at the results … first place in public vote and third place for the judge’s choice. I’ve decided to break this up into smaller, drabblish chapters and it will be continued. The contest contribution is the first six or so chapters, roughly. I don’t know how long it will be, but I do have it planned. Thank you to Bridget for betaing this for me and for Clo, who created the banner. **

**Congratulations to Dr. and Mrs. Edward and Isabella Cullen. They are married and have finally received their fairy tale ending. However, we have one more real chapter (the honeymoon) and then an epilogue.**

“Edward, we need to go get pictures taken,” Bella whispered breathily. They were making out like teenagers, hidden in the cabana where Bella waited to walk down the aisle. However, her new husband’s mouth and lips were too intoxicating.

“Later,” Edward murmured, his lips gliding down her neck and his hands cupping her ass. “I want to kiss my wife. Would you deny me on our wedding day, Mrs. Cullen?” Bella whimpered as his lips wrapped around her earlobe and nibbled.

“Momma, Daddy?” came the sweet voice of Lucy. “Mr. Mike said he wants to take pictures before the sun dips too low.”

“Damn it,” Edward sighed, holding his new bride to his body. “She’s cute, but she’s still a cock-blocker.”

“We’re not having sex, for the first time, as husband and wife, in a cabana with our friends and family not more than twenty yards away, Edward Anthony,” Bella chided, wriggling out of his hold. He pouted adorably, sticking out his lip. “Stop it. We have tonight to consummate our marriage.”

“Actually, we leave tonight on a red eye,” Edward said, guiding Bella out of the cabana. Liam and Lucy were waiting outside. They took their parents’ hands, leading them to the beach. “After our reception, we’re leaving for Jamaica.”

“Oh, why?” Bella asked, strolling with her hubby.

“I wanted to start our honeymoon as soon as possible. It was either catching a red eye or waiting three days,” he said. “So, I went with the red eye.” Bella nodded, kissing Edward’s cheek. “I hope you’re not mad.”

“Not at all, baby,” she said. “It’s going to be a long day, but as long as I get you, it’s worth it.”

Edward, Bella, the twins and close family spent an hour and half taking pictures with Michael. The twins left with Edward’s parents while Michael worked with the happy couple, taking romantic pictures with them. When the music on the verandah began, Michael finished his photo shoot and said he’d have the pictures, or at least rough proofs, ready when they got back from their honeymoon.

The reception began, being held outside for the cocktail hour and then moving to elegantly decorated patio for food and inside for dessert and dancing. Every inch of the patio was covered in twinkle lights, soft chiffon fabric in their colors and various floral bouquets, with pearl and rhinestone accents in the bouquets. After a delicious meal of fresh salmon and other local favorites, Jasper and Alice gave their speeches, much to Bella and Edward’s chagrin. Both of them were red from the embarrassing stories they both shared. Once that was finished, Edward and Bella cut into their cake and then had their first dance.

They danced for about two hours before Alice tugged Bella away to get her changed for her flight. They kissed and loved up on their children before they prepared to go. As they left, Bella threw her bouquet. Sarah caught it, her eyes wide with surprise. One of Edward’s coworkers, Christopher, a pediatric neurologist, caught it. He had been flirting with Sarah and this might be exactly they needed to build a relationship. Bella and Edward shared a look as Christopher walked over to Sarah, sliding his arm around her waist.

“Playing matchmaker?” Edward quipped.

“Everyone deserves the same love we have,” Bella shrugged. “Now, let’s go on our honeymoon.”

Seth drove them to the airport and the whole ride was filled with sexual tension. Edward wanted to touch his wife, make love to her, but they had a five-hour flight ahead of them. And having an erection for five hours was not on Edward’s list of fun things to do. So, he held Bella’s hand, kissing her forehead and being as physically close to her as possible, while still clothed and keeping it PG.

Their flight took off around midnight and arrived in Montego a little after five in the morning. Edward dragged a sleepy, almost drunk Bella through the airport and they found their limo from the resort where they were staying. Inside the limo, Bella immediately crashed and slept the short distance to Secrets Wild Orchid in Montego Bay. He hated to wake her up when they arrived, but he couldn’t handle their luggage on his own. She followed him blindly as he checked them in and they were led to one of the exclusive, romantic and secluded suites. Inside, Edward tipped the bellman and Bella was stripping off her shorts and t-shirt, crawling into bed. Edward did the same, holding her to his side as they listened to the ocean waves crashed along the shore.

xx TOTGA xx

Bella woke up, warm and sweaty. She felt Edward’s arms around her and she saw the glint of his platinum wedding band on his hand. She traced the thick band, grinning giddily. They were _finally_ here. They were married and finally, a complete family. It was a dream come true. Her fingers glided along up Edward’s arm and she turned around. He was still asleep, snoring quietly.

Wriggling out of his arms, Bella removed the rest of her clothes and began pressing kisses to his bare chest. He moaned quietly, stretching and blinking open his eyes. “Good morning, Mrs. Cullen,” he purred.

“It’s not morning,” Bella giggled, her tongue swirling around his nipple. “From the humidity in the room and the sun in the sky, it’s late afternoon.” He hummed, his fingers gliding up her spine. Bella shuddered, moving so she could kiss him, taste his sweet lips. She brushed her mouth over his and he slid his tongue between her lips. Edward pulled back abruptly when he felt her bare body.

“When did you …?” he asked, looking at her deliciously naked body.

“One, I got very hot. Two, I wanted to make love to my husband. And three, I want you to see your wedding present I got for you,” she purred, rolling onto her back and displaying her ribs, just below her breast.

There was a tattoo in the almost exact same spot he had her swan tattoo inked on his skin. The tattoo was of ‘Superman’ but he wore a doctor’s coat and stethoscope. Edward moved and traced the ink on her pale skin, shocked that she would get a tattoo. Bella did not seem like one who would have gotten a tattoo, but he _loved_ more because of it. “When?” he asked.

“Shortly after our bridal shower,” she said. “I went with Alice. She got some new ink and she held my hand as Kat, the tattoo artist, etched this into my skin. It hurt like a son of a bitch, but now that it’s healed? I love how it turned out. The guy is supposed to be you. His hair is unruly like yours, wearing a doctor’s lab coat as opposed to a cape.”

“It’s beautiful,” Edward purred, moving so he could look into her eyes. “I love you, so fucking much, Mrs. Cullen. You are my best friend and I’m so lucky to have you in my life.”

“I love you, too, Dr. Superhero,” Bella smiled. “Now, I think we’ve been patient enough. I want my husband to make love to me.”

“I think that could be arranged,” Edward replied, leaning down and kissing her so tenderly. His hands glided along her back and cupping her bare ass. Moving his hands, he hooked her leg over his hip and opening her body for him to play. He blinked down, looking down at her bare sex on display and he saw that she was wet. “Someone is eager.”

“More than you know, baby,” she mewled, rolling onto her back and spreading her legs.

Her hand was near her dripping core and it got Edward thinking. “Did you touch yourself when we were not making love? During our sexbargo?” Edward asked.

“Y-Y-Yes?” Bella choked out, a gorgeous blush creeping across her body. “I was horny and I missed you. Granted, my hand not anything like you, but it got the job done.”

“Did you just use your hand?” Edward asked, a brow arching. Bella bit her lip and shook her head. “What did you use, sweetness?”

“My vibrator. I had to go searching for it and find batteries,” she chuckled anxiously.

“Did you pack it?” Edward purred. Bella shook her head, not wanting to have some random airline employee toying with her vibrator. He made a face, but blinked back over at Bella. “Show me. What did you do with your fingers?”

“Turnabout’s fair play, Dr. Superhero,” Bella said, her eyes moving to his hand. “I know you indulged in some self-love. The bathroom door is not sound proof.”

It was Edward’s turn to blush as he shimmied out of his boxer briefs, revealing his leaking hard cock. He wrapped his fingers around his erection, but he wanted to be inside his wife. Bella’s fingers were idly stroking the curls above her bare pussy. He moved his hand down the shaft of his cock and she slid her hand down to her pussy. They watched each other as they brought themselves close to release, teasing and taunting each other.

“Bella, my Bella,” Edward said as he released his cock. “I want to be _in_ you when I come.” She smiled and removed her hand from between her legs. He moved so he was in the cradle of her hips and he stroked the head of his dick along her seeping wet folds. They locked eyes as he pushed inside. Bella shuddered, every nerve ending firing with pleasure. “Fuck me …”

“Not now, baby,” Bella chided gently. “I want you to make love to me.”

“Gladly,” Edward purred, leaning down and kissing her as he began rolling his hips, filling her with his hardness. Bella hooked her legs over his hips, moving with him and taking him deeper into her body. “God, Bella. It’s so good. I don’t know how long I’m going to last.”

“I’m with you,” Bella whispered, pushing his hair back and kissing him on the lips. He eased his tongue into her mouth and pressed harder against her. Bella whimpered, her fingernails scratching down his neck. “Oh, yes! Harder, Edward.”

He growled, moving his hips against hers. The sound of their skin slapping against each other was the only noises in the room. Bella’s quiet whimpers also joined in with the erotic sound of their joining. However, he was about ready to explode. “Bella, _sweetness_ , I’m so … cl …” he trailed off as his body clenched. He tried to stave off his orgasm, but it barreled through him like a freight train. He filled her and collapsed against her sweaty body. She massaged his back, but he knew she hadn’t come. He moved back and slipped out of her pussy. His mouth was attached to her pussy and she gasped. His tongue fervently attacked her sex, tasting their combined flavors.

 _Fuck me sideways, that is so … Bella’s all mine and I can taste it IN her,_ he thought to himself as he lapped up the juices that were spilling out of her. It was a heady combination of her own arousal and his release. Edward needed more and he slid his tongue between her folds, using his thumb to massage her clit. Bella was thrashing, pleading and yearning for her release. With a guttural scream, she lost all control and her release gushed out of her, coating Edward’s tongue and face. He kept his mouth on her as she calmed, collapsing on the bed, a panting, mumbling mess.

Once she calmed, Edward climbed up to hold her. She looked at him, a goofy grin on her face. “Wow,” she breathed.

“Yeah,” he smirked. “Never again will we wait that long to make love. I thought my dick was going to explode.”

“That’s a visual I didn’t need to imagine,” Bella snickered, sitting up and pulling her messy hair into a bun. “I’m kind of attached to your dick.”

“Just my dick?” Edward chuckled, arching a brow.

“The rest of you ain’t so bad, either,” she snickered. “Come on, baby. I’m sweaty and gross. Let’s shower and go see what they have for options for food.”

“Shower sex?” Edward quipped, waggling his brows.

“Is there any doubt?” Bella asked, sashaying away from him. He didn’t have to think twice. He hopped up, slinging Bella over his shoulder.

xx TOTGA xx

The two weeks in Jamaica was nothing short of idyllic. It was filled with days at the pool, day trips and nights making love. As they were packing to return home, Bella was sad. They’d had the opportunity to truly connect as husband and wife. Now, they talked to their children every night and bought numerous souvenirs for their babies, but having to split their attention was going to be a struggle.

Real life was waiting and they had responsibilities. Edward had to back to the hospital while Bella had final edits to make and outlines to create for her upcoming novel, _Married to the Mob_. After trying to figure out a sequel to _Mafia Princess_ , Bella couldn’t make it work and instead, she came up with this premise.

“Bella, do you have that other duffel bag?” Edward asked, scowling at his overflowing suitcase. “I think we bought too much shit for the kids.”

“I kept telling you,” Bella snickered, handing him the extra bag they’d packed, _just in case_. “But, they’ll be happy with what we got them.” She sighed, her smile falling.

“What’s wrong, sweetness?” Edward questioned, his brow arching over his glasses.

“I just don’t want to go home. I loved just being us,” she shrugged. “I love our babies, but it was nice just to be Bella and Edward. You know?”

“I do, Bella,” Edward said, sliding his arms around her waist. He chuckled, kissing her nose. “Two weeks ago, you said those very words to me, Mrs. Cullen.”

“That I did,” she said, her lips curling up into a small smile.

“And we’ll get opportunities to be alone, just the two of us. My mom misses the twins and your dad has taken them under his wing. Besides, when do you think we’ll make more children? When the grandparents are watching our current children,” Edward snickered. Bella nodded, sliding her arms around his torso. “I get it, though. We’ve had the past two weeks for just us and connecting as husband and wife. Despite our return to the real world, one thing will not change.”

“What’s that?”

“That I love you more than my own life, Bella,” Edward whispered, cupping her chin and looking down at her.

“As I love you, Edward,” she breathed, kissing him tenderly. “We should get this stuff packed. We’re leaving for the airport at o’dark thirty.” They finished packing and settled into the bed, falling asleep quickly. The next morning, they got into their limo after they checked out and drove to the airport, paying some pretty hefty fees for overweight luggage. The flight was delayed in taking off because of a storm and they were diverted to Orlando due to another storm in the Tampa area. Edward and Bella were cranky and had to rent a car to get home.

After the almost three-hour drive from Orlando, the rental car crapped out a mile away from the rental office in Tampa. It was still raining heavily and Edward had to call Carlisle, Charlie and finally Jasper to have someone pick them up. Bella went home with Jasper while Edward waited for the tow truck from the car rental. By the time he got home, it was well after dark and he was soaked to the bone.

He and Bella shared a look.

 _Back to reality, indeed._ But, as long as they had each other … anything was possible.

**A/N: We have one more chapter. Some kid kick-back and them fully accepting her as their mother. Then, we’ll have the epilogue. We’ll find out about their future; will they have children? What happened to Tanya? And so on …**

**Pictures of the resort they stayed at are on my blog. You can find the link for that on my profile. I’m also on Facebook, too: Tufano79’s Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. Twitter, as well: tufano79. Leave me some loving! Thank you for reading! :-)**


	83. Chapter 83

**For those of you who read the _Get Your Southern On_ contest entries, this is my contribution. I am tickled at the results … first place in public vote and third place for the judge’s choice. I’ve decided to break this up into smaller, drabblish chapters and it will be continued. The contest contribution is the first six or so chapters, roughly. I don’t know how long it will be, but I do have it planned. Thank you to Bridget for betaing this for me and for Clo, who created the banner. **

**We have one more chapter. Some kid kick-back and them fully accepting her as their mother. Then, we’ll have the epilogue. We’ll find out about their future; will they have children? What happened to Tanya? And so on …**

Bella’s head was pounding and the kids were driving her crazy. She loved them unconditionally, but being cooped up with them for the past week because of shitty, rainy weather, was driving her up the fucking wall. It also didn’t help that Jane was breathing down her throat for a rough draft for her newest manuscript. On top of that, Edward was filling in for a coworker at the hospital and Bella was a ‘single’ parent. She only saw her husband when he dragged himself home after midnight, kissing her briefly before crashing to get up and do it again at six the following morning.

There was a loud thump and screaming. “Liam, you’re a jerk!” Lucy screamed.

“Oh, my GOD,” Bella grumbled, saving her work and closing her computer. She stomped up the stairs and saw Liam and Lucy rolling on the floor. “Both of you! Stop it! I don’t know what’s going on, but I think your grandparents can hear you screaming.”

“Lucy hit me,” Liam scowled, pushing his sister.

“Liam won’t let me watch what I want on the television,” Lucy retorted, picking up the television remote. “I’m bored, Momma. Can’t we go out?”

“It’s raining cats and dogs,” Bella said. “Plus, I have to do work on my newest novel. My boss is breathing down my neck.”

“All you ever do is work,” Liam hissed. “Why can’t you hang out with us?”

Bella pinched her nose and blew out a breath. “Liam, I want to, but as an adult, we need to do things. We have responsibilities. Nana and Poppa are out of town and Grandpa Charlie has to work, too.” She looked at her children, her sanity was hanging by a thread. “Lucy, you can’t hit your brother. Because you hit him, you won’t be watching television for a week. Go to your room and I’ll talk to you in a bit.”

“But, Momma,” Lucy whimpered, tears welling in her eyes.

“No, but Momma,” Bella snapped. “You hit your brother and violence is not tolerated. Period. Go to your room.” Lucy sobbed, running out of the play room. She turned to Liam, crossing her arms over her chest. “And you should be sharing with her, Liam.”

“She wanted to watch girly shows. They’re stupid,” Liam sneered. “I wanted to play Xbox and Lucy wouldn’t let me. Sometimes I wish I was an only child.”

“Excuse me?” Bella asked, her voice deadly calm. “Lucy is your sister and the only one you have. Did you say that to her?” Liam’s silence indicated he had. “I can’t believe you did that, Liam. Granted, hitting is never an answer, but neither is cruelty. You go to your room, too. You lost television privileges for a week, too. You also need to apologize to your sister, too.”

“Is she going to apologize to me?” Liam snapped. “She hit me.”

“And you wished her gone,” Bella yelled back. “I’m so angry at you, Liam. At both of you. Go to your room and we’ll talk more when I’ve calmed down.”

“I HATE YOU!” Liam screamed, running past Bella and into his room, slamming the door. Bella fell to the ground, her own tears pricking in her eyes. She took a few calming breaths, picking up her cell phone and sending Edward a text. _I need you, at home. Tonight. I know you’re busy, but our children made some poor choices and I need you to back me up. Love you ~ Bella_

He didn’t respond right away, but when he did, he said that he would be home by dinner. He apologized for being so busy, but would back up anything that Bella decided. He worked diligently at the hospital, finishing up his paperwork so he could leave at a decent hour. One of the attending physicians asked him if he could stay to assist on a surgery, but Edward said no. He had to spend time with his family.

Back at the house, she put her computer away and began working on making dinner. She managed to keep it together while she talked to Lucy and taking away Liam’s iPad. Lucy was more apologetic, but Liam was scowling at Bella with anger and malice. Once she was downstairs, Bella began crying, upset that Liam was so angry with her and afraid that what he said would be true.

 _What would that mean for Edward and me?_ She thought. She looked down at her wedding set, wondering if he would end it with her because of this. She shook that thought from her head. She was being paranoid and irrational. Instead, she focused on making dinner for her family. A little after five, Edward breezed in, looking bedraggled and exhausted. “Sweetness,” he breathed, pulling her into his arms. “Fuck, I’ve missed you, baby.”

“I’ve missed you, too,” Bella sighed, pressing her cheek to his chest. She listened to his steady heartbeat. It was calm, soothing and the balm she needed to soothe her frazzled nerves.

“Tell me what happened, Bella,” Edward murmured, lifting her onto the counter and looking into his wife’s troubled eyes. “I know you wouldn’t have called me unless it was bad.”

Bella told Edward about the twins’ behavior and how they were going stir crazy. Bella felt like a horrible mother, leaving them to fend for themselves, but she had responsibilities. Edward assuaged her concerns and said that the twins knew well enough how to act, but chose to be disrespectful. “I’m going to talk to them, sweetness,” Edward said. “I’m sorry about being so busy. I’m just working at the office tomorrow and I’m off this weekend, plus on Monday. One of the attending physicians tried to finagle me to work tonight, but my family needs to come first.”

“Thank you,” Bella smiled. “I’m sorry about forcing you home.”

“Bella, this is not forcing me. I’m sorry for being buried at work. I feel so badly that you’ve had to handle the terrors on your own. I know that you were busy with this upcoming deadline,” he frowned. “My parents are coming back from the conference tomorrow and they can …”

“No, they’ve done so much. I just need some help. My next deadline is at the end of the following week,” Bella said. “I can whip out the early draft of my newest story in a couple of days, if I have uninterrupted time.”

“You’ll have it, Bella,” Edward said, kissing her sweetly. “But this weekend, let’s just focus on spending time as a family. And with that, the terrors will kiss some major Mommy ass because they were being jerks.” Bella smiled and hugged him tightly. “Now, I’m going to talk to them and take a shower. I smell like the hospital.”

“Yeah, you do,” Bella snorted. He smacked her ass, walking out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Bella heard the shower start. She knew he had to calm down. They were similar in their temperament, that they tended to speak out of anger and ended up regretting ninety-nine percent of what comes out of their mouths. A few minutes later, Bella heard Edward bark at the kids. Lucy already started crying. She heard her daughter’s sobs from the kitchen. Liam and Edward started shouting at each other, but Edward bellowed that the way he’d acted was cruel to his sister and disrespectful to his mother.

“SHE’S NOT MY MOTHER!” Liam screamed.

There was a beat of quiet. “SHE MAY NOT HAVE CARRIED YOU, BUT BELLA IS YOUR MOTHER!” Edward screamed back. His voice quieted and Bella could hear his angry whispers. With a slam, Edward came down the stairs and his body was rigid with fury. “I’m so sorry, Bella. Liam … I can’t believe he said that.”

“I was just waiting for it to happen,” Bella muttered resignedly. “Even though I’m legally their mother …”

“No, you are their mother. Lucy is very apologetic and she feels awful for raising a ruckus with Liam. Liam, however, thinks that he didn’t do anything wrong,” Edward sighed, running his hands through his wet hair. “He didn’t think saying that he wished he was an only child was bad. He also thinks you were out of line in punishing him.”

“Was I?” Bella asked, her voice flat.

“No. You were right. I’m sorry, sweetness. I’m so sorry,” he whispered, pulling her into his arms. She melted against him, feeling his muscular torso and inhaling his Teakwood body wash. She didn’t know she was crying until she felt Edward’s fingers wiping the tears away.

“Would you hate me if I need to take a step back?”

“What?” Edward asked, his eyes flashing in anger.

“No, not permanently. I just need to go for a walk to clear my head. Today, it was overwhelming, from the twins’ fighting, Liam’s hateful words or the looming deadline over my head,” Bella said. “I’ll be back. I just need some space to understand what the hell happened today.”

“That seems fair,” Edward murmured, cupping her cheek. “You’ll be okay.” She nodded, kissing him and swiping her keys and cell phone. She left the house, walking down the driveway and along the sidewalk. She made her way to a nearby park, sitting down on one of the tables. She let her emotions take over and she cried for a few moments. Wiping her cheeks, she stayed in the park as the sun began to dip below the horizon. An hour later, Edward sent a text, frantic and asking Bella to come back.

Hopping off the table, Bella jogged back to the house and when she was inside, she heard World War III. Lucy saw Bella and she ran into her arms. “You came back. You came back,” she sobbed, holding her arms around her neck. “I told you she’d come back, Lee. Your hateful words didn’t push her away.”

“Mommy,” Liam cried, crashing against Bella and tackling her to the ground. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. Don’t leave us. Please, don’t leave us. I don’t want you to go away. I love you, Mommy.”

“Shhhh,” Bella said soothingly, running her fingers through his unruly hair. “I’m not going anywhere, little man. I just needed to calm down after what I heard while you were screaming at your dad.”

“I’m sorry. I never should have said that. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. Don’t leave us. Please?! Please! Don’t,” he rambled almost incoherently. Bella blinked up at Edward and he was flummoxed. Bella just held Liam as he eventually calmed down, falling asleep in her arms. Edward picked up Liam, carrying him up to his room.

After settling down Lucy, who was upset with Liam’s outburst, Edward and Bella sat down on the patio, sharing a glass of wine. “I think we need a session with the family therapist,” Edward said, holding his wife on his lap. Bella nodded. “I’ll make arrangements. If possible, for tomorrow.”

“That sounds to be the best option,” Bella sighed. “I’m sorry.”

“No apologies. This was an emotional day and we’ll get this figured out,” Edward said, kissing her sweetly.

xx TOTGA xx

Edward managed to get an appointment with the family therapist for the following afternoon. Liam was clingy, attached to Bella’s side and his guilt was palpable, becoming a living, breathing thing. The session was overwhelming, but they discussed Liam’s abandonment issues and his fears about losing Bella. The session was helpful and by the time they left, the new family felt more connected, more cohesive. However, they determined to have the twins meet with the therapist once a week and then again as a family.

After their appointment, they went out to eat at a nearby burger joint. The twins were still grounded because of their behavior, but they needed to discuss the reasoning behind the punishment. Liam finally realized that he was being a jerk to his sister and he hugged her, apologizing for his actions. Lucy said she was sorry for hitting him and that it would never happen again. They also made plans for Monday, to get new school clothes for the upcoming school year. Lucy was excited for that while Liam thought it would be torture.

He hated clothes shopping.

The weekend was spent bonding as a family, playing board games, reading and thinking about what had happened. On Saturday, Edward hung out with Liam, Carlisle and Charlie, fishing, while Bella was with Lucy, Esme and Sue, getting a manicures and pedicures. On Sunday, they switched parents. Lucy and Edward were together, spending the day at the beach. Bella and Liam went to a baseball game, seeing the Tampa Bay Rays, a local minor league team.

On Monday, they woke up early, heading to the mall and spending the day buying clothes for the twins for the new school year. They also got school supplies and Bella ended up getting some clothes for her new semester, as well. After lunch at The Cheesecake Factory, they went back to the house and played in the pool, enjoying the sun after almost a week of it hiding behind clouds.

“Momma, I’m sorry,” Liam said as he sat down on the chaise lounge. “You know I don’t hate you, right? I love you and I feel awful.”

“I know, baby,” Bella replied. “I forgive you and I love you, too.” He clambered into her lap, wrapping his arms around her. He was soaking wet from being in the water and he drenched Bella, but holding him in her arms was worth it. Edward snapped a photo of the two of them, smiling that the rift between Liam and Bella was healing.

“Daddy, we needed this,” Lucy said, swimming up to her father. “I know that it was dramatic, but I think we’re closer as a family.”

“Lucy, you’re wiser beyond your years,” Edward smiled crookedly.

“And you’re too dry,” Bella chirped, looking at her husband. Her clothes were clinging to her body. Liam and Bella shared a look. “Let’s get him.” Edward barely had time to toss his phone into the grass before Liam and Bella pushed him into the pool. When he broke the surface, he laughed and looked at his family. He got his happily ever after.

No, _they_ got their happily ever after. Their family was not perfect, nor would it be, but it was perfectly imperfect and filled with happiness, respect and love. And that’s all that mattered.

**A/N: So, this was the last chapter. Not every moment will be perfect, but they needed love and this drama in order finally grow as family. Up next will be the epilogue … it will be a future take, snapshots of their future.**

**Thank you for reading and I’ll see you on the flipside.**


	84. Epilogue

**For those of you who read the _Get Your Southern On_ contest entries, this is my contribution. I am tickled at the results … first place in public vote and third place for the judge’s choice. I’ve decided to break this up into smaller, drabblish chapters and it will be continued. The contest contribution is the first six or so chapters, roughly. I don’t know how long it will be, but I do have it planned. Thank you to Bridget for betaing this for me and for Clo, who created the banner. **

**Up next will be the epilogue … it will be a future take, snapshots of their future.**

_One Year Later …_

“I don’t understand. This dress fit me perfectly a month ago,” Bella said, trying pull up the zipper. “Alice, help me! I have to look good for this premier.”

“You could be holding some water weight,” Alice said, trying to tug up the zipper, but it wouldn’t budge. “Hmmm, do you have your second option?”

“ALICE!” Bella wailed, turning around and glaring at her. “This was my only option. I didn’t pack my second option because this was the one I wanted to wear. It’s sexy, classic and a bit naughty. Edward says it does wonderful things to my ass. He can’t keep his hands off it.”

“Well, it’s not going to fit. Bella, I’m sorry,” Alice said. “You must be getting a little too comfortable now that you’re married. Packing on the pounds.”

“But, I haven’t …” Bella snarled.

“You could be pregnant,” Alice said offhandedly. Bella blinked, staring at her best friend, agent and confidante. “When was your last period?”

“They’ve been wonky due to me going off the shot,” Bella shrugged. “I think the last time I had a period, it was about two months ago? With the end of the school year, our anniversary and planning this trip to Los Angeles, my body’s been off.”

Alice rummaged through her bag and pulled out an unopened pregnancy test. “Pee on this. While you deal with that, I’m going to find you another option down in the gift shop. There was this gorgeous evening gown down there that might be perfect for you.” Alice swiped her wallet and Bella stood there, frozen in her place. “BELLA! Snap to it. I’ll be right back. Pee on the stick!”

Bella nodded dumbly, walking into the bathroom. She removed her dress and put on a robe, peeing on the pregnancy test. She set the timer on her cell phone and she gripped the edge of the counter. Edward was out with the twins, Charlie and his parents. They were not going to the premier due to its rating. Edward was coming as Bella’s date, but they were planning a trip to Disneyland while they were in California.

“Bella, I have the dress. I got a size larger than you normally wear and I can make it work,” Alice said, walking into the bedroom. She saw Bella in the bathroom, sitting on the edge of the tub and twisting her wedding set. “Sweetie, are you okay?”

“Just nervous,” she whispered. “If I was pregnant, wouldn’t I have morning sickness or something? More symptoms?”

“Sweetie, everyone handles pregnancy differently,” Alice said, placing the dress on the bed and kneeling in front of her. “I was nauseous and I thought I was pregnant. I’m not. That’s why I had the test.”

“Are you and Jasper trying?” Bella asked.

“Not actively stopping,” Alice shrugged. “Not like you and Edward. You guys are like bunnies.”

“We were like that even while we weren’t trying,” Bella deadpanned. “Well, except …”

“You don’t have to say it. It was a scary time in your relationship. It made you stronger, that’s for sure,” Alice smirked. The alarm on the phone rang and they both looked at the counter. “You ready?”

“No,” Bella whispered. “We’re just now gelling as a family.”

“You have nine months to get used to the idea,” Alice giggled. “And the twins have been asking if you and Edward are going to have more babies. They want a little brother or sister.”

“How do you know?”

“The twin terrors share a lot with their Aunt Alice,” Alice said, helping Bella to her feet and guiding her to the counter.

“Edward should be here,” Bella gasped. “He should know if he’s going to be a daddy. Again.”

“He will, sweetie,” Alice cooed, hugging her friend. “Now, let’s see if you’ve got a bun in the oven.” Grabbing the test, they flipped it over and saw the results.

xx TOTGA xx

“The tuxedo fits like a dream,” Esme sang, smoothing her son’s suit coat. “Though, I have to ask why you’re getting ready separately from Bella?”

“Bella had to do some movie-things. The limo will be here in a few minutes and we’re going to ride over to the theater and walk the red carpet together,” Edward explained, tightening his bow tie. “Are you sure you’re okay with watching the twins?”

“Fine,” Esme said, waving her hand. “We’re taking the kids to the tar pits and then to a movie at the theater near the hotel. You have fun with Bella and enjoy the premier. From what I’ve read, there have been nothing but great reviews. It’s not going to win any awards, but it’s entertaining.” She kissed his cheek. “Love you and have fun.”

“Love you, too,” Edward said, smiling crookedly. He picked up his wallet and cell phone, heading down to lobby. Bella was already there, talking to Alice. She was wearing a different dress than she’d packed. It was an emerald gown that was gathered just below her breasts with an elegant belt around her waist. He walked over to his wife, sliding his arm around her waist. “You look ravishing, Bella. I like this dress better than the other one.” Bella looked at him, her face flushed and she practically glowed. Leaning forward, he kissed her.

“We need to go, Bella,” Alice said.

“You’re riding with us?” Edward asked.

“In the front seat. I’m acting as your agent, handling the press and photographers. Bella, remember what I told you about how to pose,” Alice snickered. “And show that bling!”

“It’s borrowed bling,” Bella deadpanned.

“Whatever!” Alice retorted. “Let’s go.”

Edward offered Bella his arm and they got into the waiting limousine. The drive to the theater was slow-going because of traffic that was being diverted. The red carpet had closed numerous roads and caused snarl ups along the route. As they drove, Edward noticed that Bella was antsy, shifting and moving in her seat. “You okay, sweetness?” he asked. “You’re awfully squirmy.”

“Sorry,” Bella whispered. “I’m very, very nervous. I’m worried that I’m going to make an ass out of myself. I have to talk to reporters, about me, and about my stories. They’re probably …”

“No, stop it,” Edward said sternly, taking her face in his hands. “Whatever you think, it’s not going to happen, Bella. Just be you. I love you and so will everyone else.”

“Kay,” Bella murmured, threading her arms around his neck and melted against him. He was everything she needed tonight. The soothing balm to her soul and the voice of reason. “All of my old insecurities are coming back. I don’t know why, but yeah … freaking out.”

“You’re going to do amazing, sweetness,” Edward smiled, leaning forward. “Can I kiss you?”

“I’d be pissed if you didn’t,” Bella giggled. “Kiss me, Dr. Superhero. I need those super lips.” Edward eagerly complied, brushing his mouth over hers. Bella relaxed and lost herself in the mouth of her husband until Alice chirped over the intercom that they were at the theater. “Say you love me,” Bella ordered.

“I more than love you, Bella,” Edward said, adjusting his tuxedo. “I adore you and I would do anything for you.” Bella kissed him again, shocking the hell out of him with her aggressiveness. “Wow.”

“Yeah,” Bella smirked. “And I love you more than words can express, Edward. I probably couldn’t have done this without you, baby.”

The car door opened. Edward slid out, offering Bella his hand. She stood up and was shocked by the sheer amount of people. Alice pushed them up the red carpet. Cameras flashed and the crowd cheered. Moving past the gobs of people, Bella began her nonstop interviews. She also posed for pictures with the lead actors, director and producer. They went into the theater, sitting down in the balcony. “Better now that you’re done with the red carpet?” Edward asked.

“Yeah, but now I have something else to share,” Bella murmured. She took his hand and twined their fingers together. “You said something about my dress. Alice bought it in the gift shop in the lobby. The original dress we’d purchased, the black asymmetrical dress, wouldn’t fit. So, Alice suggested something.” She reached into her clutch and pulled out a small white stick. Looking at it, Edward’s eyes widened. “I didn’t figure it out until Alice said …”

“We’re pregnant?” Edward breathed, blinking up at his gorgeous wife. “A baby?”

“Yeah,” Bella blushed. “We’re going to have a baby. It’s still pretty early, I think. I mean, I didn’t really notice, but my belly is firmer and rounded. So, it makes sense. We’ll have to go to the doctor to more information, but simply, we’re pregnant.”

“Oh, Bella,” Edward cried, tears streaming down his face and holding her tightly. “A baby. We’re going to have a baby!” He kissed her. “I’m so happy, Bella. Our family is growing and complete. The twins are getting their baby brother or sister.”

“You knew, too?” Bella asked.

“They were bugging me every possible time about having siblings,” Edward snorted, wiping his face. “Now, they are getting their wish.” He pressed his hand to her belly, feeling its hardness. “You told me right before we have to sit through an erotic thriller? When all I want to do is peel off this dress with my teeth.”

“After the movie, Dr. Superhero. You can worship me after the movie,” Bella purred, kissing him.

Three _teasing, torturous_ hours later, that’s what he did. He worshipped her, showering her with his affection and loving the mother to his children.

xx TOTGA xx

_Five Years Later …_

“I hate that you’re leaving, Bella,” Sarah pouted. “But, with the popularity of the books, movies and other craziness, it makes sense. People are not signing up for your classes because of your popularity and not because of the content.”

“The doctor said I need to take it easy and this seems like the best time to take a step back, Sarah,” Bella said, resting her hand on her distended belly. Her first born, a baby boy, Caleb, was born and he was an easy baby, as well as an easy pregnancy. This second pregnancy wasn’t nearly as easy. Bella was pregnant again with twins, two identical girls and it was wreaking havoc on her body. Liam and Lucy were helpful. They were in eighth grade and picked up a lot of slack around the house.

“Well, you better not be a stranger, Bella. After you have these babies, you better bring them by for a visit,” Sarah said, hugging her dearest friend. “Do you need help out to your car?”

“Nope, my older kiddos are …” Bella began.

“Are here!” Liam said. He was now taller than Bella and looked so much like Edward. The only difference was in the eyes. Liam’s eyes were a bright blue. He was gangly and awkward, but he was going to be a striking young man, once he grew into his feet. “Dad’s pulling up around the back, Ma. Lucy’s with him. She’s dealing with some _boy_ drama.”

“I thought she wasn’t allowed to date,” Bella sighed, rolling her eyes. “Both of you agreed to wait until you went to high school.” Liam smirked, looking so much like Edward. “Liam … what aren’t you telling me?”

“Nothing,” he sang.

“We need to have words, little man,” Bella growled. “And where’s Caleb?”

“With Grandpa Charlie,” Liam answered, picking up a box and moving it out to the hallway. “They’re fishing.”

“He’s either fishing or watching television,” Bella sighed. “Retirement has made him lazy.”

Voices distracted her. Lucy was grumbling with Edward, hissing about Hunter and how he was being a jerk. Bella crossed her arms, looking at her son. He just shrugged, picking up another box and placed it in the hallway.

“Call me, Bella,” Sarah said, hugging her again. “Love you, sweetie.”

“Love you, too,” Bella smiled, waving at her friend. Lucy and Edward made their way into the office. Lucy was petite, with long reddish blonde hair and green eyes. She was still adjusting to her body. Lucy had developed a large chest and was already a D-cup, but had the mentality of a young girl, but the body of a woman. Though, she had moments where the ugly teenager reared its ugly head.

This would bone of those times.

“Dad, Hunter asked me to the homecoming dance and I want to go,” Lucy said. “We’re not _dating_. We’re going as friends.”

“Then, go with other people, as friends,” Edward said. “I don’t want you …”

“Other girls are dating, Daddy,” Lucy snarled. “Avery and Mackenzie …”

“Are not my children, Lucy,” Edward snapped. “I don’t think you’re old enough to date, Lucy. Neither is your brother.”

“But, you’re not making a big deal that he’s going with Mackenzie,” Lucy argued back. Bella blinked and looked at Liam. He was blushing and walking faster out Bella’s office

“Freeze it, bucko,” Edward barked. “You’re going out with Mackenzie?”

“Nope,” Liam squeaked, his voice cracking.

“You asked her on the first day of school, moron,” Lucy said, crossing her arms over her chest. “You’ve been making out under the bleachers every lunch period.”

“LIAM!” Bella yelled.

“What? It’s just kissing,” Liam shrugged, stuffing his hands into his shorts.

“Kissing leads to other things,” Edward hissed. He pinched his nose. “We’ll talk about this later. We need to get your mother home. But, neither of you is dating or going to be dating anyone anytime soon.” He walked over to his wife, caressing her cheek. “No stress, baby. I’ll handle this.”

“Okay,” Bella nodded. Working together, they finished emptying out Bella’s office. Liam was quiet and silently stewing. Lucy was also quiet, but resigned to whatever punishment they were going to receive. Edward helped Bella into the car and turned in her keys to Sarah. They drove back home just as Charlie pulled up with Caleb. The squirmy four-year-old hopped out of the truck. “Peanut!” Bella smiled. “Did you catch any fish?”

“I caught three, Mommy,” he said. Caleb was a perfect combination of Bella and Edward. He had dark brown hair, but shockingly green eyes. He also had the sweetest little disposition, charming everyone that he met. “Can we have fish for dinner?”

“I don’t think so, bud,” Edward snorted. “Your mom doesn’t like the smell.”

“It’s the only thing that makes me sick,” Bella grumbled.

“That’s what I said,” Charlie said. “I have the fish that Caleb caught in my cooler.”

“How’s Sue?” Bella asked. “You made an honest woman out of her yet?”

“I’ve asked her and she said yes, but we don’t want to make a big deal out of it,” Charlie said, his face flaming. “Actually, it’s happening this weekend at the courthouse. Jenks is going to do it for us.”

“Huh,” Edward said, arching a brow. “And when were you going to tell us?”

“After it was done,” Charlie said. “Like I said, I didn’t want make a big deal out of it. Sue had a big wedding when she married her first husband and she didn’t want to relive that.”

“I want to be there to see my dad get his happily ever after,” Bella said, putting her hands on her hips. “Tell me where and when. Don’t fuck with a pregnant lady.”

“Yes ma’am,” Charlie chuckled.

“Mommy, you said a bad word,” Caleb giggled, hiding his face in his mom’s leg.

“Sorry, peanut. Mommy’s filter is nonexistent. Blame your sisters,” Bella deadpanned. “Where and when, old man. And we’re taking you out to lunch after. Or dinner. Or brunch.”

“Okay, okay,” Charlie laughed, kissing Bella’s cheek. “Now, go inside, baby girl. You’re looking flushed. I don’t want you to get sick. The doctor …”

“Told me to take it easy,” Bella said. “I’m going.”

After that, Edward spoke with Charlie and they made arrangements for Charlie’s wedding. It was happening at the courthouse on Friday afternoon. They planned to have a late lunch with Charlie, Sue, Carlisle and Esme. Seth and Leah were also coming for a late lunch, with Lucy, Liam and Caleb. They both were working and couldn’t get the day off so last minute.

The rest of the week went by slowly. Lucy and Liam were both grounded, losing their cell phones and the ability to go to the homecoming dance because of their shenanigans. It made for a very tense house, which was not good for Bella’s precarious condition to begin with. Since stopping work, her blood pressure was slowly, but steadily rising and Edward was concerned. He talked about putting her on complete bed rest. She pleaded with him so she could attend her father’s wedding, but Edward said he’d be watching her carefully.

On Friday, Bella and Edward met Charlie and Sue at the courthouse. Carlisle and Esme were there as well, acting as Charlie’s witnesses. Charlie was wearing the same suit he wore to Bella’s wedding. Sue was wearing a dark navy-blue shift with a white belt around her waist, holding a bouquet of blue hydrangeas. In Jenks’ chambers, since he became a judge, it had been decorated with white toile and more blue hydrangeas. He looked nonplussed. “Some little pixie girl, Alice, had this delivered and set up,” Jenks said blandly. “But, it does give this place a better aroma.”

“What does it smell like without the flowers?” Esme asked.

“Desperation,” Jenks grinned.

“You haven’t changed at all, Jenks,” Edward snickered.

“Nope. I just have more power. Be afraid. Be very afraid,” he sang, wiggling his fingers. “Now, Chief, are you ready to get hitched?”

“It’s been far too long,” Charlie said, blushing warmly. “So, yeah.”

Jenks directed them to stand and they took each other’s hands. Bella was crying, clutching Edward’s arm as she watched her father get remarried. Edward was checking her pulse, hoping that she wasn’t working herself into a fit. She was calm, but just hormonal. When Jenks pronounced Charlie and Sue husband and wife, they applauded as they kissed. Charlie was blushing, almost hiding behind Sue’s hair, but he was smiling and happy, genuinely happy.

They went out to eat, meeting up with Seth, Leah, the kids and Alice and Jasper. Sue hugged Alice, thanking her for the decorations. Alice beamed, saying it was the least she could do. Settling into the private dining room at a local Italian restaurant, they celebrated Charlie and Sue’s new marriage. However, as the day progressed, Bella was getting more tired and uncomfortable.

“I’m taking you home, sweetness,” Edward said. “Mom, Dad? Can you watch the kids tonight?”

“Sure, sweetie,” Esme smiled.

Hugs were handed around and Edward helped Bella into the car. He drove them back home, checked her blood pressure and saw that it was elevated. He arched a brow and Bella harrumphed, stuck in bed for the foreseeable future. “These are the last children we’re having, Edward.”

“Yes, dear,” he said, helping her out of her dress and into some loose clothing.

“Did you just say ‘yes, dear’? Really?” Bella growled.

“You need to stay calm, love. Please?” Edward said, caressing her cheek. “I’m going to call your obstetrician and see what she wants you to do.” He pushed her back into bed, handing her the remote control and placed her computer on the mattress.

“Phone, too?” Bella asked. “In case I need you.”

“Got it, sweetness,” Edward murmured, kissing her forehead. He got her cell phone from her purse and put it next to her. Bella was working on her computer, presumably working on her edits her latest novel. She wanted to get them done before their baby girls were born. However, Edward was concerned that time would not be as long as they had hoped.

The obstetrician called back, asking Edward to bring Bella into office the following morning. Edward told her the symptoms and she was just as concerned as Edward. She was worried that Bella maybe developing preeclampsia and it would need to be monitored closely.

The next morning, Edward helped Bella into the car and they went into doctor’s office. They were immediately ushered into a room. Bella was examined and the doctor was worried. She agreed with Edward’s prognosis and put Bella on bedrest until the twins were born, which was for another four months, at the longest. However, if Bella’s condition worsened, they’d have to induce labor.

Edward was aware of the dangers of preeclampsia, but stayed calm for his wife’s sake. When they got home, Edward helped Bella upstairs and settled her into the bed. “This is bad, Edward. This is really bad,” she whimpered.

“It’s not good, but you’re going to be okay if you take it easy,” Edward said, cupping her cheek. “Please, relax.”

“Last children, Dr. Superhero,” Bella retorted, pointing a finger at him. “You’re getting snipped. Capische?”

“Yes, sweetness,” he said, brushing his lips over hers. “Now, watch some bad daytime television, work on your edits and just relax.”

xx TOTGA xx

_Five Years Later …_

“I can’t believe my babies are graduating from high school,” Bella said, looking at her two oldest children. They were dressed in maroon gowns and mortar boards, with white and black tassels. “I’m not old enough to have children in college.”

“We’re not in college yet, Ma,” Liam snickered. His voice was deep and had a slight southern accent. He was taller than his father, but looked like a spitting image of him. “But, soon.”

“Don’t remind me,” Bella deadpanned.

“Mom, you still have me,” Caleb chirped, hugging his mother’s waist. “I can keep you young.”

“You’re the reason why I have gray hairs that need to be covered, Caleb Daniel Cullen,” Bella snorted. “You inherited my clumsiness, Peanut, and you’ve broken more bones than I ever knew you had. It’s good your father is a doctor.”

“And your sister will be a doctor, too,” Lucy said, winking at Caleb. “Following in Dad’s footsteps, going to Dartmouth and majoring in pre-med. I’m glad that I’ll have you to experiment on, squirt.” She ruffled his hair.

“Mommy, here are the flowers for Lucy and Liam,” Bailey said, skipping toward Bella. Bailey was the older of the two twin girls. She was all personality and sweetness. She and her sister, Alyssa, were the spitting image of Bella, with icy blue eyes. Alyssa was the quieter of the two sisters, but still adorable nonetheless. “They’re from Mommy and Daddy.”

“Thank you, Bailey,” Lucy smiled.

“Where’s Alyssa?” Bella asked.

“With Daddy,” Bailey nodded. “They’re coordinating with Nana, Papa and Grandpa. Something about tickets?”

“We probably don’t have enough tickets for everyone that we want to come,” Bella sighed.

“That’s because we’ve got too many people who love us,” Liam smirked, slinging his arm around his sister’s shoulder. “We need to go, though.”

“A picture first,” Bella sniffled, holding up her phone. She snapped a few photos.

Edward strolled in, carrying Alyssa. He was dressed in a sleek suit and his unruly hair was somewhat tamed. Some greys were mixed in, but he still looked like the man that Bella fell in love with almost twenty-two years ago. “I think we got the ticket situation figured out. Leah is going to stay with Alyssa, Bailey, Grace, Caleb and JJ. Alice and Jasper will be joining us, along with Mom, Dad, Charlie and Sue. Plus, us, we’re covered.”

“I wanted to see sissy gadi … grad …” Alyssa whispered.

“Graduate,” Edward said, kissing her cheek. “I know you do, but we don’t have enough tickets. But, Auntie Leah is going to be with you.”

“Otay,” Alyssa nodded, wriggling in Edward’s arms. He put her down and she skipped over to Bella and held her hand. Liam and Lucy hugged their parents before driving to the high school – the same high school that Edward and Bella graduated from – thus solidifying their legacy.

“Leah will be here in about ten minutes,” Edward said. “You guys know the rules. Treat Aunt Leah respectfully. She’s in charge.”

“We know, Dad,” Caleb nodded. “I think this will work out better. We can set up for the party.”

“Party? What party?” Bella asked. “We’re having a party.”

“Aunt Ali said that Lee and Lucy are having a party. She arranged for it all,” Bailey said. “It’s tonight.”

“Oh, goody,” Bella deadpanned. “Remind me to kill Alice. I love her, but …”

She and Edward shared a look. They were planning a graduation party for their oldest children, but it was going to be closer to their departure to college. Lucy was going to Dartmouth, like her father. Liam was staying closer to home and going to University to Tampa, majoring in English Literature, with a minor in journalism.

“I hear you,” Edward sighed. The doorbell rang and the kids squealed. Leah greeted the kids and with a few moments of hugs, kisses, hellos and goodbyes, Edward and Bella got into their Porsche SUV.

Edward was the chief of staff at St. Joe’s, as well as one of the leaders in pediatric trauma surgery. He wanted to continue working with Elijah, but doing the office thing was not challenging for Edward. His decision was made when Edward saved a kid who was in a huge car accident. His unending patience and stubbornness helped the kid and he finally discovered what he was destined to do. With Bella’s blessing, he started a new fellowship after Caleb’s birth and worked his way up through the ranks, until he became the youngest chief of staff in the history of the hospital.

“I still can’t believe that our babies are graduating,” Bella murmured. “It seems like yesterday we were saying our vows and they were still little kids.”

“Well, they’ve grown up into something special,” Edward smiled, twining their fingers together. “And you had a huge part of that, Bella. You are the mother they should have had from the beginning.”

“I’m grateful to be a part of their lives, period,” Bella sighed, leaning across the console and kissing her husband’s lips. “I love you, Dr. Superhero.”

“I love you more, sweetness,” he said. “Thank you for being everything, for our children, for us and for our future.”

“I do try,” Bella snickered. He parked the car in the lot and she wrinkled her nose. “The last time we were here …”

“Was a month ago,” Edward laughed. “Remember the end of the year choir concert?”

“You know what I mean,” she said, rolling her eyes. “I still feel like it’s a major case of déjà vu whenever we come here. Granted, the memories since our ten-year reunion have been good ones, for the most part, I still …”

“I know, Bella,” he replied. “Now, we’ve got three other kiddos to get through this high school.”

“Well, let’s focus on the two we’re graduating today,” Bella snickered.

They kissed and got out of the car. They met up with their friends and family, handing out tickets to the graduation. They settled in the bleachers, watching the graduation. Liam sang the National Anthem. The valedictorian and salutatorian gave their speeches and the ceremony moved swiftly after that, reading everyone’s names. After everyone’s names were read, Lucy gave a closing speech, thanking the school board, teachers, friends and parents for everything they’ve done to ensure their success. With a smirk, she moved her tassel to the other side and squealing congratulations. She tossed her cap into the sky, with the rest of the graduating class doing the same.

Liam sent a text to his parents, saying that he and his sister would meet everyone back at home. It was a madhouse on the field. Bella wanted to see her babies, but she understood. They got into their car and battled traffic out of the school, heading back to their house, which was complete bedecked in everything graduation. Bella rolled her eyes, but grinned and bared it. People from the hospital, friends from University of Tampa and some fellow students from the high school were already at the house.

They changed into more casual clothes and once Liam and Lucy arrived, there were loud whoops and sporadic clapping. Lucy hugged her parents and beamed excitedly. Liam kissed his grandparents before slinging his arm over his father’s shoulder. “Can I have a beer, Dad?” he asked.

“You graduated from high school, Liam. Not college and no, you can’t have a beer,” Edward deadpanned.

“I figured I’d try,” he shrugged.

“You’re an idiot, Lee,” Lucy said, but wriggled away and ran into Hunter’s waiting arms. They started dating during their freshman year and have stayed a couple all throughout high school. They both were heading to Dartmouth in the fall. It was very reminiscent of Edward’s relationship with Tanya, but they were different. Lucy was nothing like his ex-wife and Hunter _adored_ Lucy. He even spoke to Edward about possibly asking Lucy to marry him. Edward said that he respected and cared for him, but they needed more time. Hunter understood and gave Lucy a promise ring.

Liam was a ladies’ man, having numerous girlfriends, but none for very long. He said that he wanted to go into college with an open mind and unattached.

The phone was ringing in the house. Caleb picked it up. “Hello? Cullen residence?” He listened to the caller. “Hold on. Let me get my dad … DAD! Someone’s on the phone for you.”

“Peanut, I don’t think China heard you,” Edward quipped. Caleb rolled his eyes, handing the phone to his father. “Hello? This is Dr. Edward Cullen.”

“Dr. Cullen, I’m calling you in regard to Tanya Denali,” said the voice over the phone.

“Who are you?” Edward asked, his hackles raising.

“My name is Christian Ross and I’m the warden at the prison where Tanya was being held,” Christian said. “On her intake paperwork, she didn’t have any next of kin, but I know that she had children with you. They are technically her next of kin.”

“Tanya relinquished her parental rights,” Edward said coldly.

“We know that, but … sir, there’s no easy way to say this, but Tanya’s dead,” Christian muttered. “She was always a vocal and unstable inmate. Her mouth got her into trouble and she was found in her cell, stabbed to death.”

“She’s dead?” Edward whispered.

“We found her this morning,” Christian sighed. “Both of her parents have passed away and you’re the only family she has left. Well, your children.”

“She may have been their incubator, but she’s not their mother,” Edward growled. “Look, I’ll pay for whatever funeral services, but just make it happen. I don’t want to be involved other than paying for it.”

“I understand. I’m sorry for your loss.”

“She got what she deserved,” Edward said. “Thank you for letting me know and send me the bill for whatever is done for her.” He hung up the phone, leaning heavily against the counter in the kitchen.

Bella walked in, seeing her husband. He looked troubled. “What’s wrong, Edward?” she asked.

“Tanya’s dead,” he said blandly.

“Oh,” Bella breathed. “Are you okay?”

“I don’t know what to feel,” he shrugged. “I guess, vindicated. She got what she deserved.”

“I agree,” Bella spat. “That woman was a menace.” She walked over to Edward, sliding her arms around his waist. “I’m sorry that we got that news on the day the twins graduated.”

“It seems fitting. That chapter is finally closed, sweetness,” he sighed, leaning his cheek against Bella’s hair. “I love you and thank you for being here, knowing what I need.”

“Always, baby.”

xx TOTGA xx

_Five Years Later …_

“We were always careful, Hunter,” Lucy hissed. “I can’t believe I’m pregnant. I’m not ready to be a mom. I’m in my second year of medical school!”

“Even condoms aren’t full proof, Lucy, but I want to be with you always,” Hunter whispered. “You know that, Luce.”

“But, my parents will kill you,” Lucy grumbled, pressing her hands to her still flat tummy. “My dad still thinks I’m a virgin.”

“You haven’t been a virgin since junior prom,” Hunter snickered, waggling his brows. She smacked him. “It’s true, but we’re adults. We had sex, _made love_ and we created something beautiful. I love you, Lucy. I want what your parents have. And I think we do have it.” He cupped her cheek and reached into his pocket. He opened a box, holding it out to her. “I’ve had this in my pocket since … well, since forever. I bought it the summer between our freshman and sophomore year.”

“That was almost three years ago, Hunter,” Lucy whispered.

“I want to marry you. I want to create a family with you. I want to love you forever, Lucy,” Hunter whispered. “Marry me, Lucy.”

“Yes,” Lucy beamed, throwing her arms around his neck. “A million times yes.” They kissed and fell onto the ground in a heap of arms and legs. Hunter pressed the ring onto her finger, kissing it reverently. “It’s beautiful, Hunter.”

“I’m glad you like it,” Hunter said shyly. “I’ve been paying it off for three years.”

“We do need to tell my parents,” Lucy sighed, leaning back. “And we need to figure out what to do with medical school. I don’t want to give up my dream of being a doctor. My dad was my superhero growing up and I want to be just like him.”

“We’ll make it work,” Hunter whispered. “We’ve always made it work.”

“Let me call my brother. He’ll know what to say,” Lucy said. “He can sashay the parentals. He’ll have our back.” Lucy looked down at her finger, wriggling it and smiling softly at the sparkle that now adorned her left hand. “I love you, Hunter. I can’t wait to be your wife.” She pulled out her cell phone, snuggling into Hunter’s arms. He protectively held her belly as Lucy dialed Liam.

“Luce, I’m up against a deadline,” Liam said by way of greeting.

“Liam, don’t be an ass,” Lucy grumbled. “I need your help.”

“Let me guess, you’re knocked up?” Liam chuckled, teasing his sister. The silence on the other end of the line answered his question. “Wait, you are?”

“Yeah. You’re going to be an uncle, Lee,” Lucy tittered. “But, I’m fucked, dude.”

“No, you fucked a dude,” Liam deadpanned.

“And said dude is sitting next to me, Lee. He’s your best friend. The guy I’ve been dating for seven years,” Lucy retorted. “He proposed and it was really sweet, but we’re scared. I’m scared. I’m scared about my future as a doctor. I’m scared about how Mom and Dad are going to react.”

“Okay, Mom and Dad will support you,” Liam said. “And you’ll still be a doctor. We’ll all help you, Lucy. I love you, sis.”

“I love you, too, Lee,” Lucy sniffled. “You’ll be there when I tell Mom and Dad?”

“I wouldn’t miss it,” Liam said.

A week later, Hunter, Lucy, and Liam arrived at the house down in Tampa. Lucy and Hunter lived in Chicago where Lucy was attending medical school at University of Chicago. Hunter was working as a financial planner, using his major in finance for good. He was already the apple of his boss’s eye and was getting some fairly big clients. Liam lived in Chicago as well, working at the _Chicago Tribune_. However, they periodically came home to see their parents, who still lived in Tampa with their younger siblings, Caleb, Bailey and Alyssa.

“Lucy, you’re going to wear the band down,” Hunter quipped, taking her hand.

“Sorry,” she muttered. “I’m just terrified about my dad’s reaction. When he gets stressed out, the vein pops out of his forehead and I’m … I don’t want him to have a heart attack.”

“Lucy, Dad’s barely forty-five. He’s in excellent health. He’s not going to have a heart attack,” Liam said, pulling up the rental car and parking behind their mother’s car. “If anyone would have a heart attack, it would be Hunter’s dad. He extolled the virtues of waiting until marriage.”

“My dad is a hypocrite. I was born out of wedlock,” Hunter snorted. “I think he was trying to control me with his super strict views on premarital sex. Well, it didn’t happen. And while I’m freaking out about the baby, I’m not upset about being a dad. I love your sister and I think your parents will know that.”

“Well, might as well get this over with,” Lucy said, getting out of the car. She paled, leaning against the hood of the car. “Oooh, I hate morning sickness.” She stumbled away from the car and Hunter slid his arm around her waist. They let themselves into the house. Caleb ambled down the stairs, grinning crookedly. “Hey, squirt. You’re not wearing a cast. Congratulations on staying in one piece.”

“Well, at least I’m darker than a ghost, sissy,” Caleb snorted. “I think the white walls are darker than you.”

“Don’t make me drop kick you,” Lucy deadpanned.

“And I’ll hold you down,” Liam laughed. They hugged and he ruffled his hair. “Where are the brats?”

“Some birthday party,” Caleb replied. “Nana and Poppa are picking them up. Mom and Dad are in the back.” He walked toward the garage. “Can you tell them that I’m going to the baseball field. Playing a game with the guys.” He left, closing the door and ambling down the driveway with his glove and bat.

“I don’t know if I can do this,” Lucy whispered.

“We’re doing this,” Hunter nodded, tugging on Lucy’s arm.

On the patio, Bella was typing on her laptop and Edward was reading some medical journal. “Hey Daddy,” Lucy whispered. Edward blinked up, grinning happily and got up to hug his daughter. He kissed her cheek, enfolding her into a warm embrace. “Hey Mom.” Bella cupped Lucy’s cheek and smiled softly at her.

“Hunter, it’s a surprise to see you,” Edward said, shaking his hand. “And Liam, I’ve missed you, son.”

“Me, too,” Liam smirked.

“Mom, Dad, can we talk?” Lucy asked.

“Is everything okay, pretty girl?” Bella asked, holding Lucy’s hand. “You seem pale.”

“Well, living in Chicago has significantly decreased my vitamin D intake,” Lucy giggled nervously. She reached for Hunter’s hand. They saw the sparkle on her left ring finger.

“What’s that?” Edward asked, capturing her hand. “A ring?”

“Hunter proposed and I said yes,” Lucy smiled. She got up and sat down on his lap. She needed to be near him. Hunter kept her grounded. “But, that’s not all.” She looked at her fiancé, her nausea coming back with a vengeance. She gulped, trying to keep her meager lunch from hurling over Hunter’s face. “I’m pregnant.”

“You’re what?” Bella asked.

“I’m pregnant. It would appear that being on the pill and using condoms is _not_ full-proof,” Lucy said. “But, we’re getting married and having this baby. I know it’s not ideal … I’m sorry.” Tears began falling down her cheeks. Hunter took her in his arms, holding her as she sobbed.

“Why are you apologizing?” Bella questioned, crouching in front of her daughter and wiping her tears away. “A baby is a wonderful thing. The timing isn’t ideal, but …” She blinked over at her husband. He was sitting in shock, his eyes glassy and his mouth hanging open.

“But, Daddy is having an aneurysm or something,” Lucy squeaked.

“He’s not having aneurysm. He’s fine,” Bella said, getting up and elbowing him the stomach. “Edward!”

“A baby?” he whispered.

“I’m sorry, Daddy. I know that I’m the responsible one. If anything, I expected Liam to have this problem with all of the sex he’s had,” Lucy said, gesturing blindly at her brother.

“Hey!” Liam laughed. “No glove, no love!”

“Regardless, I am sorry. We made a mistake, but we love each other and we’re going to make it work,” Lucy said, looking at her father. “And I’m not giving up my dream of being a doctor, Dad. It’s a speed bump, but …”

“Luce, stop. You’ll work yourself into a tizzy,” Edward said. “Baby girl, I’m sorry about blanking out. You have to worry about more than just yourself now.” He helped her to her feet and held her tightly. “I love you, Lucy. I’m proud of you. We’ll support you, no matter what.”

“Really?” Lucy whispered.

“Really,” Edward replied, kissing her forehead.

“We love you, pretty girl. And we’re happy that you and Hunter are getting married. You look at each other like Edward looks at me. Like you’re the only woman in the world,” Bella breathed. “You take care of her, Hunter. Or, I’ll kick your ass.”

“Understood, Mrs. Cullen,” Hunter mumbled.

“You called me Bella since you were nine, Hunter. It doesn’t change now,” Bella snickered.

After the Alyssa and Bailey came back and Edward collected an injured Caleb from the baseball fields, they had dinner and celebrated the engagement of Lucy and Hunter. However, the pregnancy was kept quiet for the time being. Once dinner was done, Hunter and Lucy went up to her room while Liam met up with some friends from high school. Edward and Bella were out on the patio, sitting on the same chaise lounge. Bella was twisting his wedding band. “I can’t believe what happened today,” she whispered.

“Me, neither. We’re too young to be grandparents,” Edward snorted. “But, Hunter is a good guy and he’s really stepping up. He talked to me as we were doing the dishes. He wanted to propose long ago, but Lucy’s schooling prevented him from doing it.” He tightened his hold around his wife’s waist. Her body had changed from her two pregnancies, but she was still gorgeous and Edward’s dream girl. “I see a lot of me in Hunter.”

“Really?” Bella asked.

“He’s loving, loyal and determined,” he replied, pressing a kiss to Bella’s temple. “He was determined to not let Lucy get away.”

“Hmmm, definitely like you,” Bella purred.

“Yeah, because the one that got away is now in my arms and I’m never letting her go,” Edward said.

“Just like Hunter,” Bella smiled, brushing Edward’s hair from his forehead.

“Just like Hunter,” Edward smirked. “But, we’re still too young to be grandparents, sweetness.”

“Oh, Edward,” Bella sighed, rolling her eyes. “You’re lucky I love you.”

“As I love you, baby,” he responded, kissing her lips sweetly. “As I love you.”

_Fin_


End file.
